Don't tell
by blue-eye-white-wing
Summary: Ron was caught by the worst possible person at the worst possible time. Can he survive whats to come? Ron harem.
1. Chapter 1: Please don't tell

_**Ok so I just got around to watch the first season of Kim possible for the very first time and I just fell in love with it.**_

 _ **The characters, the plot, Rufus! OMG F****** RUFUS!**_

 _ **So basically I decided to make a fic on it hope you like it and tell me what you guys think.**_

 _ **P.S**_

 _ **Got the basic idea for the fic from a fan art pic.**_

 _ **R &R.**_

 ** _This is a Beta veison by_** ** _'_ JRC1700 _'!_**

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Ron Stoppable stood in the middle of the cheerleader's changing room, the room filled with lockers and benches. It was not the first time he had been in this room, but he prayed it would not be his last. In front of the freckled blond boy stood someone he knew and saw on a daily basis, much to his misfortune, who simply stared at him blankly.

"Undress!" was the only thing she said, her arms crossed. The boy could have sworn he had seen an uncharacteristic twinkle in her eyes, but he ignored it due to her unusual request... a request that honestly surprised him to no end.

The girl standing in front of him was one of the school's cheerleaders, a girl with short brown hair and bright teal eyes that were currently staring at him. She still wore her uniform, but no longer had her pompoms. She was known as one of the most beautiful girls in the school... and the evilest as well. This reputation had inspired her nickname: Queen B, the infamous Bonnie Rockwaller. "Did you not hear me Loser?" she asked in a mocking tone as if she were talking to someone inferior to her. And in her eyes, he really was inferior to her, maybe more so than anyone else she knew. Her ire was inspired by his ties to her redheaded enemy, the fact that he was said enemy's best friend, and the fact that he was the only one besides Kim who was not afraid of her. "I said... strip!" she ordered the blond boy without a touch of shame at her request, awaiting his response.

To anyone else, and in any other situation, Ron would have laughed at the words of the brunette. Possibly tossing her his usual insults, or simply ignoring her, much as he had whenever she had mocked him in the past. But this time was different from all those other times... he had no choice now.

The freckled boy began to take off his clothes slowly. Starting with his shirt, he threw it on top of one of the empty benches. He could see Bonnie's expression remained unchanged. She still looked seriously unimpressed, her arms still folded, waiting for him to continue. He just kept on undressing until he was left wearing only his boxers before the cheerleader finally altered her appearance, surprising the freckled blonde.

There was a little smile on her face, but it was not a playful smile. Not a naive smile, or even a flirtatious one. No this one was evil, and lacked any speck of remorse. "You really are a loser after all, I don't know what I ever expected" she said. Her eyes raked over his body, thinner than the other boys she'd dated before. He was shrunken and devoid of flesh or muscle, not nearly as impressive as most of the boys she knew. "And here I thought that because Kim allowed you to follow her around all the time like a lost puppy, at least you had something useful under all those clothes you wear..." She shook her head, "I guess I was wrong. I wonder when your best friend will figure out that it's better to just replace you with someone more useful... With Josh maybe, at least he looks much better." She finished her hurtful words with a smile she did not try to hide.

The blond's face quickly changed from the calm smile it normally held, to an expression of anger as he began to turn red and tremble a little at what she had suggested.

Bonnie noticed the blond boy's growing anger. "What's wrong Stoppable?" She approached him slowly, her tone continuing to mock him more and more with every passing second. "Maybe you have a problem with Kim's little friend...? It probably won't take very long for that redheaded bitch to figure out how useless you are. And then she'll replace you with a new model... one that's infinitely better in every possible way." Her words hurt him a great deal, it was as if she could see all of the blonde's doubts and fears about his future... just by looking at him.

She grabbed his cheeks tightly and held him close to her face. "Yes, that's the expression I want to see... Now, on your knees!" she ordered and pushed the boy down to the floor with considerable strength.

Bonnie sat down on the nearest bench and crossed her legs in front of the boy's face. "Now... start using your lips for something useful for once... Gently" she finally whispered and began moving one of her legs out in front of Ron's face teasingly.

Ron knew very well what the brunette wanted him to do, it suited her personality. She was always someone who liked to step on people, to feel like she was in control, and this time was no different. He crawled over to her feet on his hands and knees and grabbed the foot that was closest to him. He trembled a little as he grabbed her leg and exerted a little more force than was necessary.

"I told you already... gently!" she warned, but let him continue his work.

The freckled boy began stroking her smooth legs, and after a few seconds began to kiss them gently after she ordered him to. This earned him a groan of approval from the brunette girl, but he knew all too well that this was not a groan of physical pleasure. She was simply enjoying the fact that she was in control of him, doing whatever she wanted to him, despite his desire to escape and forget everything that had happened.

"Even if you're a loser, at least you've gotten close to someone as beautiful as me in this sort of way... I doubt Kim will ever let you get close to her like this." She kept teasing him for a few minutes while he continued to touch her legs. Bonnie could feel his body trembling in anger, his hands getting warmer with each passing moment and with every remark she threw at him. Her smile grew wider and wider, until it covered her entire face with an expression of pleasure at the blonde's notable suffering... until she saw the expression on his face.

"Did someone tell you to slow down Loser?" she asked dangerously and pushed her other leg out in front of him. "Come on, back to work... This is the only thing you're good for... or would you prefer I have a little conversation with your Kimmy? I wonder what she'll think about what I have to say to her." She laid out her ultimatum with her eyes closed, and she could feel the blond jump a little when he heard his friend's name. After a moment of silence, he continued his work.

Ron did not know what else he could have done. He had no option to resist or to defy the brunette cheerleader. He could not consult with, or ask for help from, his friends. ...especially not from his best friend Kim.

If anyone found out about what the brunette was talking about it would ruin him in every way possible ...and what would Kim think of him? He did not want to imagine what she would feel if she ever found out what he'd done. He still could not believe that his luck was so bad, that he could have gotten into this situation. ...and he begged it to not get any worse than it already had.

Bonnie looked down at Ron, almost naked and caring for her legs the way she'd told him to. She knew very well that the blonde's fear would keep him from doing anything stupid, and he was weak enough for her to be able to hold him down if he tried something funny. It would be all too easy for her to play the part of an innocent girl and to portray him as the morbid pervert he really was, someone who had forced himself upon her. So she just let him continue, while she enjoyed her position of power over her redheaded rival's loser friend. Just the thought that Kim's best friend was under her feet taking her orders made her feel better than anything she'd ever felt before. How much fun would it be to see the look on the red-headed bitch's face if she ever found out what her friend was doing behind her back? But no, she preferred to know that while Kim had no idea what was going on with Ron, she would be the master of his fate... Of course only until she got bored with this game and decided to end it as painfully as she could.

While Ron went on with his work, he continued to try to think of some sort of solution to the situation he had gotten himself into. Bonnie took her mobile phone out of her handbag and started texting a message to someone. The blonde could not see what she was writing, but he prayed that it was nothing that would make his situation even worse.

'Good, now I can keep him working without any interruptions or surprises' Bonnie thought as she finished sending a message to her friend Tara, who was waiting for the brunette outside of the school. The message was as simple as it was brief: 'I'll be late, something just popped up. I'll see you tomorrow Tara, don't wait for me.'

She looked at the boy who was still working on her legs and occasionally glancing at her, his eyes glaring harder than she had never seen them do before. "Who would've thought the loser could look so threatening?" she said, concentrating on his eyes. "It's too bad he looks less like a thug, and more like a pitiful stray dog!" she finished and began laughing out loud. She found the situation hilarious, and she began to laugh even louder when she felt the hands of the blond who held her grip more firmly, but not strongly enough to hurt her delicate skin.

A few minutes later she could see out of the corner of her eyes a pair of eyes staring at her and Ron through the front doors of the locker room. She paused for a moment, before the eyes disappeared behind the door when they realized she had spotted them. The unexpected visitor closed the door with no sound and left them alone again. She pushed the blonde boy's head with her leg and made him fall back in surprise. "This is boring!" was the only thing she said as she put on her shoes and got up from the bench. Bonnie could see the tent that stood out in the blonde's boxers as he remained kneeling on the floor. She began to walk away from him towards the exit, and as Ron's face twisted into a look of confusion and anger, he could not see the malicious smile on her face.

'What am I supposed to do now?' the boy thought as he waited until Bonnie exited the room to get to his feet. He moved over to his clothes and redressed quickly. He felt dirtier with every passing moment, moving to a sink and washing his face with cold water. He tried to calm his temper, which was still quite fierce. When he finished, he could feel his face wet with water so icy that it made him tremble ...but he still felt unclean. "I've got to get out of here..." Ron picked up his bag and headed for the gym's exit and out into the corridors of his school. The blond teen kept looking around, desperately trying to see if anyone was still around at this hour. He hoped he would not run into any of his friends, he just wanted to get home and take a long shower before slipping into bed. He wished that everything that had happened today would just disappear and be forgotten.

The freckled blond finally reached his house and immediately ran into his room. He fell onto his bed face first, closing his eyes and opening them again after a few seconds. "Dammit... not a dream..." he spoke to no one and lifted himself from his bed, beginning to move towards the shower. 'At least I can take a short shower...' He still felt dirty from what had happened earlier in the locker room.

After a half hour long shower the blonde-haired teen re-entered his room. Thanks to the shower he felt better... not as good as he had been this morning, but encouraged by the fact that tomorrow he could hang out with Kim and relax all day long. He noticed his cellphone on the bed had a blinking green light on it.

"A message from Kim?" he asked no one in particular and opened his mobile device. The message ended up being sent from a number he did not know.

'Tomorrow, four o'clock at the train station... Don't make me wait...' was all that was written.

His thoughts froze altogether and he stopped breathing for a few moments. Even though he did not recognize the number, he could almost hear Bonnie Rockwaller's voice loudly ringing with laughter as he read the message.

The boy dropped to the floor, his mobile phone still in his hand. The good feeling he had had was completely gone, he no longer believed he was finished with the brunette cheerleader.

Earlier that day.

Ron didn't know what had come over him today of all days. It was like he wasn't even himself, and it just felt weird. It was the end of the day and the school was nearly empty. He stood in the gym after he was done with cheer practice, his Mad Dog costume already at his feet, the mask in his hands. He was wearing his normal clothes and his bag was hanging from his shoulder. All that was left for him was to wait for his redheaded friend to leave the shower rooms after she was done.

It wasn't the first time he had waited for her and, like every other occurrence, it took a long time for her to finish getting ready. He used the time to glance around the gym, looking for anything that could distract him from the boring wait. Nothing struck him as interesting, or even distracted him from the silence of the place. Finally, after a couple of minutes, his boredom finally got to him as his eyes wandered to the doors that led to the girl's locker rooms. Now the freckled blonde liked to think he wasn't a pervert, or anything of the sort, but he was indeed a healthy teenage boy. ...and just like every other one he was interested in the fairer sex... and especially in his beautiful friend. After all the times he had seen her in her cheerleader outfit, or her mission gear, he knew one thing for certain: that she was perfect from every angle.

So perfect in fact, that he even wondered if he would ever meet someone else as beautiful and as perfect as her... But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't cross that line with Kim. She was his best friend and he couldn't risk losing her, or her friendship. Besides, she was already crushing hard on a different guy.

"God damn Monkey..." he spat, the word making him sick, just as it had every other time. But what could he do? That was literally the name of the guy! There was a conspiracy, and he knew it for a fact even if Kim called him crazy.

He sighed in defeat as he foresaw Kim and Josh ending up together, leaving him behind and all alone in the not too distant future.

His body started to move towards the doors of the girl's locker room, and with every step he grew closer and closer to his ultimate goal.

'What's the big deal?'

Another step.

'It's not like I'll get another chance to meet someone like her.'

Another step.

'It's just a peek!'

Another step.

'It's okay, right? She is my best friend.'

Another step.

'She's my best friend! Oh my God what am I doing?!'

Ron finally stopped in front of the doors, glad that he hadn't done something that would make him a criminal, or ruin his friendship with Kim.

He exhaled deeply as the compulsion he had felt moments before left him... then he herd a odd sound.

"Click!"

The blonde jumped in surprise and looked for the source of the sound only to see that one of the girls that had left early had obviously came back for something. The freckled boy froze as he saw Bonnie smiling and holding her phone while pointing it towards him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here... Is Kim's loser friend lost?" said the brunette with a smile that the blonde boy didn't like at all.

"Oh Bonnie, I was just waiting for Kim to-" the brunette got close to Ron's ear and interrupted him.

"To peek at her in the shower?" she whispered to the boy.

Ron shivered for a moment as he felt her breath on his ear and neck and moved away from the brunette in a panic.

"W-what are you talking a-about?!" he stuttered, furious at his motives being so transparent. He moved away from her, while trying to stay as cool as possible.

"I see, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I show this to Kim?" was the only thing she said as Ron turned to see Bonnie showing him a picture of him looking through the locker room door's window. His face turned white with fear and his palms started to sweat. The blonde wanted to say something... anything! ...but he couldn't find the words. He knew that even if it wasn't true it was still his word against hers, and that wasn't good. Bonnie had a photo of him, and she had her status at the school. On top of all that, she was a girl and her version of what he had been doing was way more believable than his was. He honestly didn't like his odds.

"Wait!" he said, immediately shuddering as he experienced a cold feeling of dread in his bones. "P-Please don't tell..." his voice was weak and defeated. Ron couldn't believe that he was pleading to the brunette, to Bonnie of all people! It was crazy to even think about it.

Ron looked at Bonnie, waiting fearfully for her answer. The girl playfully put her finger on her cheek, "mmm... What should I do?" She played with her phone dangling it from her fingers. "I mean this is pretty serious... And it's my duty as a student to inform the teachers of stuff like this..." she saw him go white. The brunette smiled playfully, "well I guess I could keep it a secret..." Bonnie could see him smile. "If..." his smile disappeared.

"W-What do you want?" He had no choice but to accept his fate.

She moved closer and whispered to him: "I'm glad you're so understanding... Now if you don't want this to get out, you'd better do what I say... Got it?" The brunette saw him nod from the corner of her eye. "Very good Loser... Maybe you're not so dumb after all." She knew she had him in the palm of her hand... and she finally had something to hold against Kim as well.

End flashback...

Bonnie was done with that pathetic blonde friend of Kim's and was on her way home. She was excited to find out how badly she could make the blonde suffer before he finally cracked. It was one of those few times that she was interested in a loser... even if it was only for what was to come.

The brunette suddenly felt vibrating coming from her bag, she pulled out her phone and saw the caller's name.

"Tara what-" she started to say before her friend cut her off.

"Can we talk Bonnie?" asked the blonde on the other side.

The brunette could hear her friend's voice, and it sounded stressed and extremely peeved about something.

"Sure Tara, I'll talk to you tomorrow morning-" Bonnie responded.

"I need to talk to you now! You're done with your 'thing' by now right?" Tara sounded serious as she almost spat the words.

For Bonnie, it was honestly the first time her good friend sounded so... angry. But she was still her best friend so she let it slide, any other person would not be so lucky.

"Fine Tara, where do wanna talk?" the brunette answered as she accepted the blonde girl's request.

"Behind the school, I'm waiting there..." was her only response.

"Okay, I'll see you there..." Bonnie hung up and started to walk to the back of the school.

...

After a couple of minutes, Bonnie arrived at the place. Tara was standing there, looking uncomfortable.

"Okay Tara, what did you want to talk about?" the brunette asked in an annoyed tone. Bonnie knew about her blonde friend's small crush on the redhead's loser friend, and if she was right she knew exactly what was going to come next.

Tara played with her fingers for a second looking uncomfortable and trying to find the right words to express herself. "I-It's about you and R-Ron..." she finally managed to say looking down at her feet.

'I was right' Bonnie thought. She was glad that it was Tara, and not somebody more problematic like Kim, that had caught her.

Bonnie didn't respond, or show interest of any kind. The brunette knew this was a delicate subject for Tara, as the blonde girl had wanted to ask said boy out a number of times before. The only two things that had stopped her from asking him out was the fear of what would happen to her popularity (or what Bonnie had insisted would happen anyway) , and the fact that said brunette always managed to find her a boy that was a much better match for someone like her. The blonde cheerleader was glad that her friend cared about her... But she really wanted to get together with Ron, to at least give him a chance. But now it wasn't about that! She wanted to know what the deal was with the two of them.

Bonnie looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "Ron?" she asked knowing full well what was to come.

Tara sighed, looking annoyed. "Kim's friend?" The blonde started getting angry at her friend's response, absolutely sure that Bonnie knew exactly who she meant.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific Tara..." the brunette responded and started to count on her fingers. "Do you mean Josh, or Monique, or-"

"Stoppable! Ron Stoppable?!" Tara finally couldn't take it anymore. "Oh my God Bonnie! The guy that was kissing your legs!" Her face was red with anger at her brunette friend.

"Oh... you mean the loser?" Bonnie said flatly and played with her nails. "Don't worry about that Tara-".

"What do you mean don't wo-!" the blonde noticing that she had started screaming, calmed herself down before she continued. "After I told you that I wanted to ask him out, you told me that it was a terrible idea because of the food chain! And now you've started a relationship with him! So don't tell me not to worry about it!"

Bonnie was shocked to hear her gentle friend becoming so upset over a loser like Stoppable.

"As I said Tara, you don't need to worry about it because it's not a relationship..." Bonnie looked up at the blonde before continuing. "That was punishment for something he did..." She hoped that her friend would simply accept her vague response and just drop this line of questioning.

From Tara's expression, she doubted it worked. "Punishment?, that didn't look like any punishment I've ever heard of..."

"Trust me, Tara, it was..."

"You were smiling..." at this point, the blonde started to look very upset but she couldn't help herself. It sounded like Bonnie was lying to her... to HER!

The brunette felt bad for her friend. "Fine, look Tara, he did something bad and I punished him for it... and that's it."

"What did he-?" Tara started to ask before Bonnie cut her off.

"He tried to peek at Kim in the shower rooms after practice..." She decided that if keeping the details secret was making her friend upset, then it wasn't worth it. ...and maybe she could use this to steer her friend away from the blonde loser for good.

Tara was shocked. "Ron did something like that?", it didn't make sense to her. She admitted that Kim was beautiful and many of the boys at school wanted to get close to her. But all of them held back because of Ron, who they all thought was dating the redheaded beauty.

"M-Maybe it's a misunderstanding? It can't be that Ron would do something like-" Tara was going to continue but her words died in her throat as Bonnie showed her the picture of Ron.

The blonde's brain tried to think of an answer. "Well maybe it's like..."

"Oh my God Tara, he is a disgusting perverted loser and-"

"Ron is not like that!" Tara responded with anger.

Bonnie facepalmed. "This is getting nowhere..." this was getting out of hand. She needed to do something about Tara's interest in the loser.

"You know what Tara..." Bonnie made up her mind. "I'll prove it to you..."

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X


	2. Chapter 2: along for the ride

**Yo, everyone!**

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **Chapter 2: along for the ride**

Tara didn't know what to expect to see, all Bonnie had told her was that she was going to prove to her that Ron was every bit as perverted as she had insisted he was. But the odd thing was that after she had made that bold claim, the brunette immediately stated that she wanted to go to some fancy new mall that had opened up in the town next to theirs. Tara agreed to her friend's suggestion and the two set a date and time to meet each other at the Middleton train station.

The blonde girl entered the station a couple of minutes before the train was due to arrive and waited for Bonnie. She was dressed in skinny, short, tight, pink pants and a purple shirt that hugged her slim figure. Completing her look, a small black outdoor bag hung from her shoulder. She didn't notice the stares she was getting from the people around her, and why would she? Tara was a naive and innocent girl, someone who'd never paid attention to stuff like that. Typically, she was always with her friends in places like this and they had been around to keep her safe.

The blonde girl opened her phone just as she received a message from Bonnie: "I'll be a little late, so I'll meet you there... Sorry Tara."

'That is just like her... making plans, then running late' the beautiful blonde thought with a smile. After waiting a short period of time the train arrived, and Tara got onboard. The train ride was a long one and there was a surprisingly large number of people on it, especially for the time of day. This made the ride somewhat annoying, but not quite as irritating as the fact that the person who had come up with the idea of taking the train at this specific time wasn't even there with her.

She was still pissed at her brunette friend for what she had said about, and done to, Ron. Tara was sure that Bonnie was just being mean to the cute boy because of his friendship with Kim. That alone made him a prime target for Bonnie, for whatever reason.

'I'll have to convince Bonnie to let him off the hook, maybe I'll use today to calm her down and-' her thoughts were interrupted when she felt somebody push her into the window she'd been looking through.

"Oops, s-sorry..." she said in embarrassment, like she always did.

'Jeeze, some people...' she mused, contemplating on how her thoughts had been so rudely interrupted a moment earlier. She steered off the window and saw a reflection that looked familiar to her.

Blonde hair, freckles on his face, wearing a red shirt, and he was slightly taller than her. She thought it was her imagination playing tricks on her but after a long time and a steady look she was sure it was him, it was Ron! To say Tara was surprised to see him there would be an understatement.

'What is he doing here?' On any normal day at school she would expect to observe him with his friends, and she was definitely always happy to spot him. His beaming smile and the energy that he approached every day with was something she always enjoyed seeing. Unfortunately, she never got the chance to really talk to him like she'd always wanted to. But to finally to see him out in the real world without Kim around him, or Bonnie around her either... Well, it made her hyper-aware of the situation she had found herself in.

After a couple of minutes, the blonde beauty finally decided to use this chance to get closer to Ron to her advantage. Maybe she could talk with him a little, or even hang out with him. 'It could be fun!' she thought with a blush.

Before Tara managed to turn and talk to him, Ron pushed her even further towards the window.

"Wha-!" she managed to yell, before she noticed that even more people had boarded the train from the other side, shoving the two blondes even further against the wall of the train compartment.

Tara managed to use her arms to brace herself, keeping her from slamming directly into the window in front of her. She breathed out a sigh of relief, until she felt something from the blonde behind her. He was practically glued to her from the number of people packed onto the train, or it was probably more accurate to say that he was glued to a very specific part of her.

The blonde cheerleader could feel him pressing against her round ass, the feeling of him so close to her in such an intimate way was a novel sensation for the girl.

She had never been that close to anyone, ever, and now it wasn't even by choice. She tried to relax, to keep herself from moving around or doing something bad. Her heart pounded faster and faster with every passing second and the girl tried to calm herself down.

'Calm down Tara, it's not his fault... He's being crushed from all the people around him, just like you... It's not like he...ah-', as she tried to control her racing heart, the blonde cheerleader froze when she suddenly felt something moving on her ass. It evoked a tingling, unfamiliar sensation for Tara, and she tried to look at the reflection of Ron's face.

The blonde boy was looking at her ass, devouring it with an almost hungry gaze that Tara had never seen before. Her eyes darted down, scared that he might find her staring at him and make her embarrassment even worse. He apparently did notice her... but moved back, even if just a little, making Tara sigh in relief.

'That was kind of scary, but at least Ron noticed what happened and moved-' Tara froze when she felt something against her again... and this time it felt differently than before. It had an actual shape, not just the surface of his pants, and was stuck right between her cheeks. It was hard, warm, and pulsing, making her shiver from the feeling of it against her.

All of her thoughts flew away as she tried to process what was happening behind her. She couldn't see his reflection very well, he was too close to her right now.

Tara tried to turn her head to look at him, to see him, to tell him to stop, to do... something. But before she managed to fully turn her head his arm shot to the window right next to her head, just next to her own, bringing him even closer to her.

Tara felt frightened, she didn't understand what was going on. Why would Ron, the same boy who had once saved her life, do something like this? The same sweet, caring, innocent boy that had saved her from that mutant monster at Camp Wannaweep.

The question slipped from her mind as the feeling between her cheeks started to get hotter and hotter, spreading unfamiliar sensations all over her body. Her head started to feel light and dizzy, and she shuddered underneath him.

"Don't move..." she heard him whisper into her ear, his hot breath spreading down her neck and making it obvious what he wanted.

Her face was flushed red and her heart was beating more loudly than ever before, so loudly in fact that she feared Ron would hear it. The warm fuzzy feeling had now spread all over her body, and her hands were sweaty from trying to hold herself still.

Tara could feel a tingling sensation coming from in-between her legs, she was getting excited and almost moaned as she felt him move for the first time.

He started slowly moving faster. 'Wh-what is this feeling?...' she marveled.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Ron sat in the train station, currently in the location the text message he had received told him to wait, still drowning in all of his recent troubles. The blonde couldn't help but remember how he'd gotten wrapped up in this whole situation, the picture that Bonnie took of him and what she'd "asked" him to do.

He couldn't help but hate what she'd made him do to buy her silence. But to his great shame he admitted that, in a weird way, he did in fact enjoy doing it. Even worse, she had been right about him never having been that close to someone as beautiful as her.

'Did I just admit that Bonnie is beautiful?' Ron was shocked at himself before he corrected his thinking.

"She's just like Shego... Just because she's gorgeous doesn't mean she isn't bad news."

Yes, he did think that the green-skinned woman was beautiful. She was extremely skilled in combat too, even if he would never admit it to her face. He shuddered at the thought of what would happen if she, or even worse Kim, ever found out what he actually thought.

Most likely Shego would call him a 'buffoon' or 'sidekick' and laugh in his face.

And Kim would more than likely kill him for looking at an enemy in that way.

The blonde squirmed in his seat as he remembered what he had told Kim last night, that he would be busy today with something that had come up and needed to cancel their original plans to hang out together. He didn't go into any details and she didn't ask, thank God he wasn't talking to the redhead face to face at the time. Otherwise, she would have used the PDP and tried to get the details from him... and probably would have succeeded.

He managed to spot Bonnie who had finally arrived and had just noticed him. The brunette was wearing a purple skirt and a blue long-sleeved shirt.

He had to admit she did look good, very good. ...and that her reputation as one of the prettiest girls in school was most definitely earned.

She smiled as she saw him, and moved closer. "Well, you're here early. What's the matter, you already wanted to serve me some more? What a loser..." was the first thing out of her mouth.

'And there it is...' Once again, Ron was reminded of why he and Kim didn't like the brunette.

He smiled making her frown, "what's so funny Loser?" It sounded as if his reaction to her verbal jab had angered the brunette, but the blonde found that he just couldn't help himself.

"It's nothing... It's just that I remembered that you're really Bonnie." He decided that right now, not making her angry was his best bet.

"You're really weird... Well, whatever" she shrugged, not really caring what he thought. The brunette looked at the clock in the middle of the station. She still had some time until the train arrived, she smiled again. 'Let's have some fun' she thought, looking at Ron she kicked his leg.

"Ah! Hey, what the-" he said holding his leg in pain and looked at the girl.

"Get up!" was all she said.

Ron looked at her confused "w-what?"

"I said... get up! I can't sit next to a loser" she folded her arms, waiting for him to comply with her demands.

The poor hurt blonde rubbed his leg one last time before he got up and moved next to where he had been sitting.

"Very good loser... you can follow simple orders..." She sat in his seat and looked up at him. "Now I'm thirsty, go get me something cold..."

"Um... L-Like what?" Ron asked in fear.

"Something sweet... now!" Bonnie watched him hurry over to some vending machine and look at the selection. The girl smiled to herself and looked at her phone, starting to compose a message to Tara. The blonde girl was already supposed to be on the train by now and all that was left was to get on the train herself and move forward with her plan.

The blonde boy returned with a can of grape juice. "Is this okay?" he asked, keeping a safe distance from her legs.

She took it from him, "it's fine..." If everything went according to plan she'd be rid of him for good... and make sure her blonde friend wouldn't ever even THINK about the loser ever again.

After a couple of minutes the train finally arrived, Bonnie got up and moved to the doors. "Let's go..." she ordered the blonde who followed her, and the two got on.

Bonnie looked around for a couple of seconds, trying to locate her friend.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked the brunette when he got close to her.

She looked at him, disappointed. "Didn't you bother to check this train's destination before you got on?" The blonde simply shook his head no.

'How fitting...' the brunette thought as she finally spotted Tara.

The blonde girl was facing a window and was enjoying the scenery outside. Bonnie approved of her friend's outfit and only hoped that those clothes weren't new.

Bonnie pushed Ron in front of her, and in Tara's direction. The blonde boy was shocked to feel Bonnie shove him into someone, and even more surprised when he saw exactly who "someone" was. His front collided with the blonde cheerleader, surprising her and pushing her towards the window she'd been looking through.

"Oops... s-sorry" he herd her mutter in embarrassment. Ron had never had a problem with Tara. In fact, you could say the exact opposite. She was one of the few people at school that didn't laugh at him, or seem to have a issue with him. Plus there was the fact that she had kissed him once before when he'd saved her at Camp Wannaweep. It was only on the cheek, but it still meant a great deal to him.

That was also the first time that Bonnie had ever thanked him. Reminded of her presence, he looked back and glanced at the brunette's face. Her lack of any reaction was surprising to him, she obviously saw Tara so why was she not saying anything to her friend? In fact, to him, it looked as if she was hiding from Tara.

'Why is she-' the blonde haired freckled boy wondered as he realized that Tara had noticed him and looked down. 'She looks embarrassed...' his eyes slid over her as he looked at her attire. She really was beautiful, he'd even go as far as to say that she was in same league as Kim and Bonnie were.

Said brunette girl was still behind him. She suddenly pushed him into Tara even harder, the blonde girl bracing herself with her arms to keep from slamming into the window she had been staring out of. He looked at Bonnie only to see her smiling evilly at him and Tara. 'What is Bonnie thinking?!' the blonde boy was lost. He knew for a fact that the two were best friends, so why the hell did she want him to do this to her friend?

'Well, what are you waiting for Tara?' the beautiful brunette wondered. Her plan was simple: get the loser and Tara into a compromising position so that she could see for herself what men like him were like. That way she could protect her friend from the blonde loser, and from bad men altogether. Even better, she could humiliate Kim's friend even more than she already had. It was a perfect plan! All Tara needed to do was to scream, slap the loser, run away, ...anything! But she hadn't... and Bonnie was getting impatient.

Ron could feel something warm and round on his crotch as Tara's perfect ass was pressed against him in a way he had never felt before. Every movement she made rubbed his growing erection more and more. He couldn't help but stare at the perfect, round butt right in front of him. He had never seen it up close like this before, and definitely had not had the opportunity to touch it like this!

'This is wrong... I can't do this to Tara!' He started to back away, pushing Bonnie away as well.

She looked at him in anger and got closer to his ear. "Did I tell you to move?" she whispered to him with venom in her voice.

"I can't do this to Tara-" he started until he felt Bonnie's hand on his pants.

"I say what you can or can't do!" she exclaimed as she slipped her hand into his waistband.

"Wha-" Ron nearly jumped and screamed as Bonnie hugged him from behind. She had one of her hands down his pants and quickly moved her other to cover his mouth, silencing him.

'I hope you appreciate this Tara!' Bonnie thought as she grabbed his 'thing' and started to rub it. 'It's hot!' she was surprised by the sheer quantity of heat coming off of him. She could tell Ron's 'thing' was big, as she could barely wrap her hand around it all, and it was getting hard... fast. She finally pulled it out of his pants, looking at a man's thing for the first time in her life. Her eyes widened at the monster in her hands, and it pulsed as if to acknowledge her touch.

The brunette pushed Ron back into Tara, sliding his hard member right in between her cheeks.

If Ron had thought that being pressed up against Tara's ass had felt amazing before, what he was experiencing now felt almost mind-blowing. He had Bonnie's breasts pushing against his back, the brunette's hand on his hard manhood, while Tara's ass was practically stroking him.

To say Bonnie was frustrated would be an understatement. She had her hand on the loser's thing trying to make Tara see what the blonde boy was really like. But her friend was still not responding to anything that was happening to her.

'I need to scare her more!' She whispered another order into Ron's ear.

"I-I can't! This is already too much-" he tried to argue, as Bonnie stroked him stronger and faster.

"Do it!..." she felt him respond to her voice. "Or I'll stop right now..." she said, earning a look of horror from him.

Just the thought that these incredible feelings could be about to end changed his mind completely. He didn't want to stop, and how could he? The feeling of the blond's soft cheeks, the movements of the brunette, it was all too much for him.

The blonde boy, without much of a choice, pushed himself closer to Tara. His arm braced himself on the window next to hers.

"Don't move..." was the only thing he said, whispering in her red-tinged ear.

He waited for a second and then started to move. First he started slowly, enjoying the feeling of her soft, warm ass and mentally cursing the fabric she wore. He could see and feel her shiver every time he thrust in, whether it was from pleasure or out of fear he did not know.

He felt Bonnie's hand moving faster, growing hotter, as did her breath on the back of his neck. Ron noticed out of the corner of his eye that the brunette was looking at his member massaging Tara's ass.

The blonde boy felt Tara moving her butt towards him and arching her back.

He could almost feel the blonde cheerleader rocking against him, and it looked like she wasn't even consciously aware of herself doing it.

As he started to move just a little bit faster, he couldn't help but be reminded that they were all currently on a moving train. Luckily nobody around them seemed to notice what was going on, as they were too busy paying attention to their phones.

'What are you doing Tara?!' Bonnie mentally shrieked, as she found herself at a loss. She had no idea what to do now!

At this point Tara was moving a little more obviously against Ron, keeping up with his rhythm, and he could almost swear that if the train was just a little bit quieter he would be able to hear Tara moaning.

Tara was in her own little world, and the blonde girl could feel her nipples getting hard. All of her senses focused on the hot, hard feeling that spread her ass over and over: not stopping, only getting stronger and faster.

All of her thoughts about why and how had simply evaporated like summer dew, being replaced with a resounding 'don't stop!' She was feeling pleasure beyond anything she had ever experienced before. The crowded train, the guy she had a crush on (and that had also saved her life!), his manhood rubbing against her... She honestly found it all a little overwhelming, she felt as if she could faint at any moment. But she didn't... because his manhood kept her lucid, wanting to feel more and more of him. Tara was too afraid that if he stopped, then she would never experience anything like this ever again. She wanted to look at him, to hold him, to feel his entire body.

Her legs started to shake, struggling to hold herself upright. Between her legs a moist spot appeared and started to grow, she was growing wetter just as her breathing became shallow.

"Dear passengers!" a voice came from the train speakers, "we will be entering the station in just a few minutes!"

Ron and Bonnie jerked in surprise, nearly jumping out of their skins. They had both gotten so engrossed in what they had been doing, they had completely lost track of the fact that this ride actually had an end. It seemed like it was time to wrap up whatever it was they were doing.

Bonnie was trying to think of what to do, panicking. She didn't think that it would take this long to make Tara see the blonde boy for who he was. She was already rubbing him rapidly, and Tara herself was moving against him!

'It would cause a problem if anybody found us like this...' the brunette thought as the only quick solution was to finish what she started.

Bonnie started to rub the blonde faster and harder, wanting to end this.

'This is crazy!' The blonde boy was panicking, his heart beating like a base drum as he could feel his end fast approaching.

Ron's body shook as his release finally came, erupting all over Bonnie's hand and Tara's ass.

Bonnie could feel the heat radiating off the white stuff that the blonde had shot out. 'It's so hot!' she mused to herself, she felt like her hand was on fire.

Tara felt Ron's essence hit her ass, she was already excited beyond reason and her body shuddered as the heat nearly burned her. 'Oh God, it's so hot...' The blonde bit her finger trying not to make a sound or let out any moans of pleasure. 'Oh Ron, if this is the kind of thing you want... I can give it to you.'

The brunette took a handkerchief out of her purse and quickly wiped Ron's thing off. 'Clean her' she whispered in his ear and handed him the cloth.

The boy quickly cleaned his hot spunk off of the blonde cheerleader's ass. The only remaining evidence after he was done was sticky stains where she had been hit, he hoped that it would be good enough.

The train came to a stop, and the doors opened. The other passengers walked off the train, not even noticing the blonde girl.

Tara was shaking as she slowly walked off the train, her head clouded as she looked around her. "Where's Ron?" she wondered but couldn't manage to spot the blonde boy.

The dazed cheerleader could still feel his heat lingering on her ass as she headed for the restroom to clean herself up.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Ron was a nervous wreck, he still could not believe what had happened to him only minutes ago. His heart beat loudly, and his knees felt weak. He felt as if he had just run a marathon, and for good reason too.

He was sitting on a toilet in the restroom, but he was far from alone. A brunette girl stood in front of the blonde boy, looking at him with a big smile plastered on her face.

She got close enough to his face to kiss him. "Well, it looks like the loser is tired... Do you need a nap?" she whispered to Ron, obviously having a bit of fun at his expense.

He glared at her, angry with what she had done. "I can't believe you did something like that to Tara... to your best friend!" He was extremely upset with Bonnie's reckless behavior.

She smiled again, "what I did? Don't you mean what YOU did?"

"What I did?"

"Oh yes, poor Tara's ass got all stained because of you..." she continued as the boy fell silent. "Tell me, how did it feel? Rubbing yourself all over her little butt, right in front of all those people?" Ron's head fell as she continued to berate him. "You can blame me all you want Loser, but I didn't physically force you to do it... That was all you!" She saw the conflict in his eyes and smirked.

The brunette heard the door open and someone walk inside, she kept quiet and waited for them to leave.

"Ahh... I can't believe that happened..."

The voice sounded so very familiar to Bonnie, she could recognize her friend Tara's voice anywhere!

As Ron overheard Tara washing her hands and talking to herself, he finally realized that Bonnie had dragged him into the girl's restroom after she had pulled him off the train. 'Could this get any worse?' he asked himself, immediately regretting his question the moment he noticed the look on Bonnie's face.

Bonnie opened her phone and started to type something he couldn't see, after she was done she closed it and moved even closer to Ron.

'What are you planning?' the blonde boy wondered as he herd a beeping sound from outside the stall.

"Mmm? She's already here?" Tara said as she looked at her phone.

As Ron's fear approached an all-time high, he felt a warm and gentle sensation on his manhood. Looking down he saw Bonnie on her knees, playing with him.

She smiled at him for a second before she opened her mouth.

'She isn't going to-' he thought as she licked her lips.

His heart-rate skyrocketed as his excitement got the better of him and his manhood hardened in an instant. He was already enjoying a mental image of the brunette bobbing up and down on him.

Her hand started to move up and down his shaft. "Tara?!" she said, suddenly and loudly.

Ron's blood froze in fear and his face went as pale as a ghost. "Wh-" he tried to say before she put her hand over his mouth to silence him.

"B-Bonnie?! Is that you?" the blonde cheerleader asked as she got closer to the stall.

Bonnie took her phone out again and showed Ron a new picture. It was Ron himself, cumming all over Tara's ass.

The blonde boy swallowed heavily and fell quiet as Bonnie put her phone away and continued to jack him off.

"Hi Tara!, sorry about missing you at the train station." She started pumping him faster.

"Oh, it's okay..." the blonde felt weird talking to her friend through a stall door.

"So how was the ride?" she asked her friend, watching Ron's face turn as red as a tomato.

"T-The ride?" Tara's voice was shaky as she remembered exactly what had happened to her on that train ride. "I-It was okay I-I guess..." the girl was playing with her fingers glad that her friend couldn't see her face right now.

"What's wrong Tara? You okay?" Bonnie asked with a smile.

"I-It's nothing... What about you? How did you get here so fast?" the blonde girl asked as she wondered how exactly they could be talking to each other right now.

The brunette smiled at Ron. "Well I had a ride..." was the only thing she said as she felt Ron's member pulse, getting hotter by the second. The fact that Tara was right there was obviously making him even more excited.

"Oh really? Anybody I know?" the clueless cheerleader asked.

Ron by this point was near his limit. 'What the hell is wrong with Bonnie?!' he wondered as he barely kept himself from moaning, or making any kind of noise.

The brunette cheerleader suddenly pushed the flush button on the toilet, and let go of Ron's rod.

His breath stopped completely as the brunette turned around... and opened the stall door.

Ron Stoppable saw his life flash before his eyes, before he realized that the brunette had closed the door right after she had left.

"I'll tell you later..." was the only thing Bonnie said to Tara as she washed her hands and exited the restroom with her friend.

The only one left in the bathroom was one scared, and still very aroused, blonde boy. His manhood was still hard, and Bonnie had left him with some very conflicted feelings. He had really wanted her to finish... and that thought scared him.

After several minutes, he had finally calmed down enough to walk around normally, and very carefully exited the restroom. HOPEFULLY, nobody noticed him leave as the station was empty at the time.

'Beep beep be-beep!'

The loud sound made him jump visibly, and when he opened his Kimmunicator a familiar redheaded was on the screen. "Hey Ron are you-" she saw him looking a bit nervous. "You okay Ron?"

"Yeah KP! It's nothing" he said, hoping she wouldn't question him any further. "So what's up? Do we have a sitch?"

"No, just wanted to know if you were free to meet up with me now... You're done with your thing, right?" Kim asked. She had no idea how much impact her choice of words had on him right now.

He looked to his side uncomfortably. "Y-yeah, I'm done... I mean, that sounds good!"

"Cool!" she smiled at the blonde. "I'll be at your place in half an hour-" she started before he cut her off.

"KP I'm not at home right now..."

"Oh? So where are you? Bueno Nacho?" she asked. After all, everyone knew it was his favorite destination.

"Actually I'm at the new mall in the next town over" he said, not seeing a problem with telling her the truth.

Kim looked confused. She had herd about the place from Monique, but hadn't found the time to go there yet. Even more confusing was the fact that her best friend had gone there all alone.

"Oh! Maybe I'll come meet you there... we can explore together!" The redheaded built up enthusiasm as she made up her mind. "Okay Ron, I'll see you when I get there!"

"Sure sounds good! I'll see you here KP" he said as he shut the device. He went to look for something to eat, and fervently hoped that Bonnie would not call him again.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Holy crap! That was a longggggg chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoyed Ron's misery... Or did he liked it?... And what about Bonnie or Tara! Only time will tell.**

 **And as Frozen-Tundra88 said yes I have already started watching the second season, and my god I fricking LOVE RON AND RUFUS!**

 **Not since Danny Phantom did I laugh so hard!.**

 **The jokes are just great and I've rewatched the episode with Drakken's mind control device on Kim and Shego. And I was shocked to see Ron dodging them at the same time like a BOSS!**

 **So it must mean that he still has the monkey power!(but why did Kim not say anything about that? since Shego said she remembered what Drakken said to her so obviously Kim should too... Weird...)**

 **The only downside is I can only watch it on weekends with my wife.**

 **I seriously can't believe I never watched it growing up! Oh well, more for me to see now!**

 **Anyways!**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so it would be a hugeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee help if you tell me what you think and comment!**

 **Or even just a PM.**

 **It really helps to know that people enjoy my fic.**

 **Anyways have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3: change it a bit

_**Yo, everyone!**_

 _ **First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:**_

 **JustMe** : happy to know you enjoyed it!

 **Bookfisher** : I already have a plan to add her but it will take some chapters.

 **Smiling Lemon** : Yeah she's going to get very... hot.

 **Or-** lan **-do626** : she wants to humiliate him and use it against Kim, and it's going to be hard on him considering she's got him by the balls... literally.

 **Joe Stoppinghem** : you will have to wait and see. by the way, I love your profile picture.

 **Guest** : she is already suspicious of him, Kim knew Ron all of her life so she will catch on pretty quick that something is wrong.

 **RandomReader113** : thanks! I hope you will continue to enjoy this fic! I did forget about him in the first chapter but he will appear from now on. I missed it because it was in English when I was growing up as I didn't understand it. And I think I have more appreciation because I'm seeing it as an adult.

 **UncleFester84** : In the most wicked way possible? mmm, I have some ideas.

 **Vanitas50** : Yes he doesn't! I will be honest that I love Ron even more than I like Kim.

 **Blaze1992** : you will have to wait and see.

 **JohnnyHandsome** : thanks!.

 **Jimmyle311** : Mmmm... duly noted!.

 **The Book of Eli** : thank you!.

 **Frozen-Tundra88** : Yeah he was pretty unlucky! but what would you do in his place?.

 **Karlos1234ify** : thank you! yeah, he has a big problem now!.

 _ **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves!**_

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 3: change it a bit**

Bonnie and Tara walked around the new mall after the two exited from the restroom leaving the blonde boy alone, with Tara not even knowing he was ever there.

To Bonnie's surprise her blonde friend was acting just like her normal self without any change, if Bonnie didn't see what happened on the train she would have never guessed something was different.

The two cheerleaders already made it their mission to visit every brand shop they saw.

Bonnie enjoyed the conversation with her blonde friend as the two just left another shop. Coming out with a beg of their resent perches.

All in all Bonnie felt that today was a good day, a new place to visit with her friend plus the new picture she took of Ron was all she needed to make sure that the blonde loser will never come near Tara... Again that is.

She still thought that the whole train situation was nuts and never thought that it would escalate to that point. But she was gonna take what she can get and use it like she always did.

The brunette managed to look at Tara's pants and more specifically at the place where Kim's loser friend came, it looked like the blonde cleaned it while she was at the restroom before she met Bonnie but there was a stain that she hid with her black bag.

"So Bonnie what do you think of this place?" Tara asked innocently, surprising the brunette.

"It's okay I guess... It's a big mall that's for sure" she looked around. "But I don't know if it's worth coming all the way just for this" she lifted her beg, "I still prefer our regular mall...".

"Yeah, it is pretty far... That reminds me who gave you a ride here?" Tara asked Bonnie pale. "You got here pretty fast considering that I took a train" the blonde girl pointed out.

'I forgot how smart she is sometimes' she was always used to the naive and innocent Tara but the blonde girl was surprisingly sharp at times.

"Well it was just some guy I met..." the brunette said keeping it as vague as she could.

"Ohhh, is it a new boyfriend?" the blonde became excited at the information.

Bonnie started to snicker and after a couple of seconds, she couldn't hold it as it became a full blown laughter. The blonde cheerleader looked confused as after a few more seconds her brunette friend finally calmed down, "so I take it that's a no?" Tara asked the obvious.

"More like a never... If he ever did ask me that then I would have probably laughed in his face, only much harder" the brunette said with an evil smile.

"Wow, you must really hate him... So why did you drive with him anyway? is it another fan?".

'Again with this?' Bonnie was getting frustrated with her friend's questions.

"Can we talk about something else? I don't want to ruin my first time here...".

Tara looked puzzled for a moment "is it about Brick again? Did you have another fight with him?" Tara insisted as her brunette friend looked at her with a twitch of annoyances on her face.

"You're not going to let this go are you, Tara?".

"Come on Bonnie, you know you need to vent to let this go... Tell me what happened" the blonde cheerleader tried to convince her bestie as it wasn't the first time the brunette needed to talk to someone and help her release the frustrating feeling.

Bonnie could very well see that her blonde friend really did want to let her vent and help her, unlike the other girls on the cheer team that was only in it for the gossip. "Ahh...fine, that idiot is pestering me again for... Well, you know... that" Bonnie finally cracked as she started to tell her friend.

"Well I guess it is annoying, but come on... It's not uncommon for boys to want... That..." Tara became a little red as she remembered the train ride with Ron still kinda feeling his heat on her ass.

"It's not that..." Bonnie thought about how to explain her problem with her boyfriend. "He's being difficult... And insists that I let him go all the way. He didn't even asked me what I think and just stuck on the point that 'it's time', I was about this close to throwing something at his stupid face..." Bonnie though and as her friend said she really felt a little better.

"Do you even like him?" Tara asked the simple question but the answer was not, the blonde cheerleader didn't understand what her friend ever saw in the jock.

"It's not that simple and you know it... Anyway, I do feel a little bit better after saying it so let's find something to eat, I could really use something warm" Bonnie started to pull her friend around trying to find a restaurant or a fast food court. And managed to hide her face from her blonde friend, she didn't want to worry Tara about her problems with her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

The two did, in fact, find a fast food place and ordered something before they finally set down and started eating.

The brunette could see Tara who was looking at her like she wanted to say something "what is it?" Bonnie said in between baits.

"It's about... Ron..." Bonnie looked at the blonde and signed in announce 'him again?'.

"Tara not this again, I thought we-" Bonnie started to say before Tara cut her off.

"I just wanted to-" Tara became a little bit red as she looked at the table trying to find the right words to start with.

"Listen, Tara, I already told you what he did right?" she asked as Tara nodded. "Okay, so you see my point?" Bonnie hoped that it will finally sink in the blonde's head.

"But he's not like that! Don't you remember when he saved us at the camp?" Tara tried to explain to the brunette cheerleader.

"Yes, I do remember... And why did that monster attacked us?" Bonnie asked as Tara didn't respond. "Oh yeah, that's right! That was his fault as well! Just face it, Tara, there's nothing good about that loser!".

"Don't call him that!" Tara finally couldn't take her friend's words and walked off the table looking angry.

Bonnie was left alone at the table looking at her food and feeling frustrated at the whole deal "what's so special about that loser?". She couldn't fantom what was her friend thinking and especially after what happened on the train. 'did she actually liked that loser?' her thoughts vanished as she hard a familiar voice.

"Bonnie? what are you doing here?" the voice got closer and was kind of annoyed.

The brunette turned her head as she noticed a familiar redheaded girl walk towards her, "what does it look like possible?" the brunette said with a smug smile as she finished her last bite.

Kim was dressed in her regular closes, a simple green shirt, and blue jeans and like always it annoyed the brunette that someone like 'her' was on the same popularly level as her on the food chain "Just saying that it's unusual to see you without your followers... What's the matter? Did they finally wise up?" Kim said and folded her hands.

Only for Bonnie to smile at the red head's attempt to mook her, "not really, I'm here with Tara just looking around" she finally turned her head to Kim. "And where is your loser friend? Did you finally get smart and throw him like the garbage he-".

"Don't talk about Ron like that!" the redhead was furious at Bonnie for talking about her best friend in that way.

Bonnie just smirked "I didn't say I meant him... I guess even you see him like that, so sad for him..." she could feel the anger from coming from Kim.

Kim closed her eyes and took a second to calm herself "you have no idea how great he really is!" the blonde's face popped into her head with a smile on his face.

"Oh really? So tell me why don't you go out with him instead of Josh?" Bonnie asked looking straight at the redheaded's eyes. "If he's so much better as you say he is, then what's the problem?" even if all Bonnie wanted was to annoy her rival, she was, in fact, a little bit curious for the reason of the redheaded cheerleader, to an extent of course.

Kim's answer never came as her lips opened but no sound or words came from her, in her head, there was no clear answer to Bonnie's question. Or it would be more accurate to say that it wasn't the first time she asked herself the same question in the past. After all, Ron was her best friend since pre-k, all the things the two shared were irreplaceable to her. Their time together, missions and just about everything they did together was special to the redhead heroine.

But that wasn't the big question... And before she could continue to think on the subject she noticed an annoyed look on Bonnie's face as the brunette looked at something behind the redhead.

Kim turned her head only to see who she looked for from the start, she saw her best friend, the blonde who could always make her smile no matter how she was feeling.

But he wasn't alone, said blonde boy was walking next to another blonde that Kim saw on a daily basis but did not talk too much outside of practice. It was Tara, Bonnie's friend and a fellow cheerleader to Kim. It was a weird sight for Kim to see, Ron and Tara walked together looking pretty close with some small distance between them. She couldn't read his lips but saw the smile on his face as he finished making Tara smile as well with a slightly red face.

Kim wanted to say something but Bonnie beat her to the punch "Tara what did I tell you about picking up stray dogs?" she smirked as Kim looked at her in anger again. Her smile faded as she saw Tara's expression, 'Tara is still really angry at me and probably even more because the loser is here... now how to salvage it?...' Bonnie though. She didn't want her friend to stay mad at her again and run off like last time.

Ron at this point got closer to his best friend with Tara still at his side "hey KP you sure took your sweet time getting here" the blonde boy said with a joking smile.

The redhead punched him playfully in his arm "oh shut up you! You have no idea how hard it was to find this place. And by the way, why did you even came here again?".

Tara immediately looked at the floor trying to hide her red face as she herds the redhead's question.

Ron scratched his head and looked embarrassed for a second "I needed... to check something for... Rufus! Yeah, that's right! The little guy needed something..." the blonde boy said feeling confident that Kim will accept his response as it wasn't the first time he went above and beyond for his hairless friend.

Kim looked skeptical as a naked mole rat came out of her pocket and jumped to Ron's shoulder.

"Hey, buddy! So this is where you've gone to" Ron stoppable was happy to see his little hairless friend and tried desperately not to look at Kim who still didn't believe his reason.

Bonnie looked at her blonde friend and the scene between Kim and the loser, she had to admit that his acting was very believable for someone like him. 'well he can't really go up to her and tell her what he did on the train now can he' she thought as she tried to think what to do and after a few seconds a big smile appeared on her face as she pulled her phone and started to tape something quickly beneath the table.

After a few seconds, Ron's phone vibrated and made said blonde opened the message he received, his face became confused and fearful as Rufus noticed the message and looked confused at his human's response.

"who was it from? your parents?" Kim asked as she notices his expression.

he instantly put his phone back in his pocket " it's nothing... my parents wanted something...".

"Mmm... well never mind that, let's go, Ron, we have a lot to explore!" said Kim kind of existed to hang around with her best friend and see something new. Kind of like a mission like they always go on!.

'Oh this is gonna be fun...' the brunette thought as she expected what to come.

Ron was silent for a few seconds as Kim tried to pull him from the two cheerleaders. "actually I was thinking that maybe... We can hang around with... Tara and Bonnie?" his voice shook as he tried to sound normal as possible. And by the looks, he got from Tara and Kim he doubted that he did.

To say Kim possible was shocked was an understatement, was she dreaming? Is Ron sick or something? Is the boy in front of her the real Ron or a clone? she never expected to hear this from him.

"Ah, Ron? Are you okay? You do realize you want to hang around with Bonnie right?" she asked to confirm if he was indeed a clone, she wasn't sure yet he wasn't one.

"Oh come on KP, it can't be that bad to look around at them. It can be kind of fun and you will have somebody besides Monique to buy clothes with! You did say I had little to no fashion sense" the blonde boy was shocked to hear how neutrally the words came out of his mouth.

Tara was excited as she heard the boy, she quickly looked at Bonnie with a look of pleading 'please don't say anything bad!' she wasn't sure her friend got her until the brunette shrugged, the blonde took her response as yes or more like a sure whatever, she immediately looked at Ron with a smile.

Kim was still skeptical about the whole thing "Ron as much as it can be 'nice', I don't think that they want to-" before she could finish her answer or get one from Ron a blonde blare move past her and closer to her friend.

Tara grabbed the blonde boy's hand and started to pull him alone "Come on Ron let's not waste any time!" she started to walk away with Ron from the two girls.

Kim looked at her friend going away with Tara, the redhead turned to Bonnie with an angry stare "oh great, now I have to deal with you..." Kim looked defeated and started to follow her friend with the brunette next to her.

"Oh please... However, will you survive? Give me a break possible..." said Bonnie in a mocking tone and earning a glare from the redhead as the girls followed the two blondes.

The four teens walked around the mall looking at the different shops and explored the area, or it was more likely to say that the blonde cheerleader pulled Ron along as Bonnie and Kim behind them.

Kim felt weird watching Ron walking with Tara, it wasn't the first time her blonde friend hang around with a girl other than her. At first, it was Zita and sometimes it was Monique but that didn't bother her at all. Monique was their mutual friend who just liked the same things as Ron and they hung around sometimes with or without her.

And Zita was just somebody that her blonde friend had a little crash on and was too scared to talk to because of some unwritten rules, and even after he did go out with her a couple of times it didn't bother her at all.

So what was weird about Tara? The redhead didn't know and stopped thinking as the two blondes entered a shop she knew all too well.

Club Banana.

Her favorite clothes shop and brand, she and Bonnie entered the store as Kim noticed that the brunette was unusually quiet, she expected her to insult her and Ron but she didn't say a word or even cast a look of disgust.

The three girls got to work as they looked around trying different closes and something new.

Kim looked for something baggy that fit her style and was easy to move in, obviously in case of a surprise attack she will be able to do defend the people around her and look stylish while doing it.

Bonnie looked for something that showed her curves and makes her look more hot and desirable, can't have too much popularity!.

And Tara was still with Ron, trying on different clothes and dresses and asking the boy for his opinion for everyone. The last dress she tried was a blue short one that hugged her slim figure and made her ass look bigger and the face of the blonde even redder as he tried not to look but failed.

"Ron, are you even listening to me?" Kim said frustrated as her partner in justice was a bit occupied to help or listen to her.

"What? Oh sure KP-" said Ron as he kept looking at Tara who was in a swimsuit now and smiling at him.

"Really? So you agree to donate Rufus for experiments?" Kim smiled as that seemed to snap Ron from the blonde cheerleader and Rufus to jump from his shoulder and run away from the shop in horror.

"What?! No! Never! Wait Rufus come back!" he got up from his seat in a second and started to look for his little hairless friend in a panic.

"Relax Ron, I was only kidding" she smiled at him.

"Oh great, now he will be mad at me..." the blonde said as he looked at Kim, "ok so what do you need?".

"Ok so now that I have your attention, I need your opinion on this..." the redhead lifted from a table next to her three dresses. "Which do you think looks better?" was the only thing she said as lifted the one in front of her body.

"Which do I think?" the blonde was stunned as his best friend literally asked him to look at her in that way and tell her she was attractive. Even if he didn't say anything you could understand by his expression. Ron always thought that his friend was beautiful, hell that was what brought him to this situation with Bonnie in the first place.

"Ah... The black one?" he finally said as he was too embarrassed to look at her smiling face and afraid what she will think if she knew what he thought about.

"Well, I guess some things are possible for a possible" Bonnie said in an uncharacteristic manner and made the redheaded look at her in suspension.

"Thanks?" she answered her rival, not sure how to feel.

"So what's the occasion?" said brunette asked as she pointed at the dress.

"Oh! Well Josh is taking me to a concert tomorrow and I needed a new dress" the redheaded teen smiled smugly as she looked at Bonnie knowing full well that the brunette wanted her boyfriend.

To Bonnie's surprise she didn't really care about Josh anymore, in the past, she would have been angry or frustrated but now she didn't really care. 'why doesn't it bother me?' she glanced at Ron for a moment only to see his pained expression before his smile returned.

"sounds great KP!" he only replied.

Bonnie smiled at Kim "yeah that sounds like so much fun, just you and Josh... Alone together" she said as she glanced at Kim's blonde friend just to see his winch.

Kim had the decency to blush at Bonnie's words, "It's not like that..." was the only thing Kim said.

"Whatever..." Bonnie walked away into a changing booth.

'She may act like that but she is jealous of me!' Kim felt good and was excited to her date with the teen artist. Her phone suddenly rang as she picked up quickly "hello?" she suddenly smiled as she herds a familiar voice from the other side. "Hey, Josh! What's going on?" she started to walk away and exited from the store to get some privacy leaving Ron alone.

Ron just signed as he looked at his friend vanishing outside the store 'man this tanks...' he tried to think about something else as he looked around for Tara. He didn't see the blonde cheerleader but he did see Bonnie looking at him from her booth. Bonnie called him with her finger making him come close to her in dread.

"What is ah-" Ron started to say before the brunette pulled him into the booth and covered his mouth with her hand.

"What are you-" he tried to say.

"Make a sound and I scream" she whispered to him and silenced him.

"Good boy..." she smiled as she pointed to his pants " off..." the brunette ordered.

The blonde greeted his teeth and slowly followed her order, he started from his belt and pants leaving himself with only his colorful boxers making her snicker at his choice of underwear.

She shoved her hand into his boxers "well, looks like somebody's excited" she smiled at him. "Did you expect this? Did Tara's ass wasn't enough for you?" she started to rub him slowly and looked at his expression.

She could hear his heavy breathing and see his red face 'mmm not bad... Pretty big...' Bonnie though as she could hear a voice from outside the booth.

"Bonnie? You in there?" the two in the booth could hear Tara's voice outside making them both freeze, one in fear and the other in anticipation.

Bonnie looked at the blonde while she was still jerking him off, "answer her..." she whispered to Ron.

The poor blonde didn't answer and only shocked his head for a no as she continued to stroke him faster.

"If you don't answer her... She will come in to check on me... And who knows what will happen..." Ron's mind raced as he swallowed the lump in his trout and opened his mouth.

"N-No it's me in here..." he said in a meek voice as he herd her gasp for a second.

"R-Ron? Where's Bonnie?".

"She went o-out" he could feel the brunette moving faster. "P-Probably bathroom or s-something..." he managed to say and covered his mouth with his hands to stop himself from moaning as she suddenly grabbed his balls.

"Oh, I see...umm..R-Ron?" Tara suddenly said to him. "Can I ask you something?".

The blonde didn't answer as Bonnie held his member even stronger than before making his head shot to the ceiling in pleaser. He desperately tried to stop her as his right hand tried to grab her hands only to grab something round and soft. Ron started to sweat in fear and his head turned to the brunette slowly only to see that his hand was grabbing her breast, his eyes threatened to pop out of their holes as the fear of her wrath was stronger than ever before.

He immediately let go of the amazing and addictive feel of her perfectly round breast 'Oh god...' he dreaded his fate as he finally looked into the brunette cheerleader's eyes only to see her smiling at him in a sultry manner 'what the?!'.

"Ron? Are you ok?" Tara's voice snapped him from the brunette beauty that pulled his now hard rock member out of his pants into the open.

"Y-Yeah Tara I'm fine!" his voice was a little stronger than he intended but it wasn't his fault! How could anyone act normally when someone like Bonnie was rubbing him and looking at him like that! And the feeling of her hands...

"Ron?" Tara said again.

"Yeah Tara?" he managed to say weakly.

...

...

"Tara?" it was quiet for a few seconds as he could hear her moving on the other side.

"R-Ron I wanted... I mean I wondered if y-you..." The blonde cheerleader shattered in an unusual way making Ron wonder how she looked like from behind the fabric wall.

"Hey, Tara! What are you doing?" said Kim who entered the store after she was done with her call.

"Oh, Kim I was... Noting, just talking to Ron" Tara looked at the fabric wall for one last time before she moved away to find Bonnie.

"Ron? Are you actually going to buy something from Club Banana?" she was surprised and thought that the blonde girl was pulling her leg as Ron stated that Club Banana was overpriced.

"Y-Yeah KP!" he followed hard. "I just thought that maybe I'll give it a try and see what's the big deal!" his mind was fuzzy as he felt Bonnie speed up just as Kim started talking.

"You sure you're alright? I mean you wanting to change your image is great and all and you know that I won't judge you no matter what right?" her friend was acting a bit weird today, ok maybe more than a little bit, the whole bit about needing something for Rufus which was obviously a lie and wanting to go hung around with the queen b herself. She was going to find out what was going on with him.

The teen sidekick was nearing his limit at this point, he felt he could blow up any second now. After seeing Tara in a swimsuit and other clothes and the train situation, plus Bonnie's hand job that was even better than the first time on the train not to mention the sultry look she gave him and not to mention the fact that she left him blue ballsed in the restroom until he calmed down. And he now had Kim of all people so close to him that he could almost smell her, his mind was going a million miles per hour as the thought of her face was enough to almost throw him over the edge.

'NO! I can't think of Kim like that!' Ron was trying with all his might to try and think of something else, anyone else!.

Bonnie was not making it easier for the blonde, she continued faster as if knowing perfectly well how close he was.

"Please... N-No..." he managed to whisper to said brunette and prayed to god that his redhead friend didn't hear him.

Bonnie looked at him for a moment as if to judge him and she started to slow down.

'Thank yo-'.

He didn't need to finish as the brunette cheerleader started again only this time she did it stronger and faster than she ever did, she even shifted from her place by his side to down on her knees in front of him. Her face so close to his tip, he could feel her hot breath on his shaft as her eyes focused on his.

"Ron? Are you listening to me?" Kim said again.

"Yap KP! Just having some trouble with this pair of pants!" he said in between breaths.

"Are you sure you're ok? Do you need some help?" she said as she was about to enter the booth and help her friend.

"N-No! I'm fine! Did you want something KP?" he said quickly and stopped her.

"Ok?... Well, Josh wanted us to meet here and well... Do you mind if he'll join us?" the red head's voice was pleading with her friend as she waited for his response hoping for a confirmation.

"Yeah s-sure Kim, I'll just finish up here and join you" he tried to sound as normal as possible and hoped Kim was distracted enough to believe him.

"Ok so I'll see you later Ron!" the teen girl rushed out of the store leaving Ron with Bonnie.

"Well, she didn't wait too long to run off after a guy again... And left poor Ron all alone" she continued to work faster and faster never giving him a moment to rest or relax.

"Kim is such a good friend, isn't she? Does she even care about you at all?" she received an annoyed look from him and smiled at him, "oh don't get so angry at me... I'm just saying what you're thinking... And you know it" she whispered to him with a huge smile on her face. She was obviously enjoying herself right now but from what exactly Ron did not know.

The good feeling of her hand was a bit too much for the blonde and he finally came on the floor.

"ahh.." he let out a long exhausted sigh.

"Whoa! Not bad for a loser... Tell me, was it better than Tara's ass?" she asked as the blonde didn't answer her as it appeared he was still wobbly after his big finish.

The brunette looked at the ground where he came 'that's a lot of evidence...' she took out a fabric cloth from her beg and handed it to him.

"Clean up and get out!" she said and walked out after she made sure no one was around the booth.

Ron could only look at Bonnie or more precisely her ass before she left 'what am I doing?!' he thought before he finished cleaning as much as he could and exited the booth after Bonnie was already gone, thinking what is he supposed to do now. he was already dreading whats to come.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

And done!

Holy crap this chapter is even longer than the last!

Had a lot of fun to write this one and I already have the basic plot for the next chapters.

And omg I just saw the episode with Nana possible! as I saw Rufus jumping at the pool and the giant splash I literally choked on my drink. And no joke my wife turns and looks at me and with a serious expression says 'Rufus is so awesome gravity doesn't apply to him' I was done at that moment!.

And I finally saw Zita again! I was wondering what happened to her and Ron! He was crashing on her pretty hard.

I can't find the words to discursive how much I loved Yori and the ninja school! Ron is the chosen one!? Are you kidding me! OMG YES!

Monkey fist was hilarious as always, the lotus blade that can change to any shape was cool. I burst out laughing when I herd sensei's name master sensei! - sensei sensei?!.

And what was that blue power that Ron used? He looked angry! And he crashed the ground to trap the traitor! So excited to see it again!.

And I just heard my new favorite phrase...Ron shine!

And finally, I have a question for all of you!

I do want to add more girls to the fic so I want you to tell me who do you want me to add.

Just send me a PM or just leave a comment saying who will be the next one!

until next time!.


	4. Chapter 4: A house visit

**Yo, everyone!**

 **Update! I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **Crusadeofanime** : I see your also a man of good taste! she has sisters?! didn't see that coming but I do remember when she said she has siblings... mmm I feel like an evil genius plotting for the future!

 **Blaze1992** : I meant from the KP universe.

 **JohnnyHandsome** : Yeah I don't want it to be all smut... need some story! good job catching on that!.

 **UncleFester84** : Of course she is enjoying it! Mmm, it's a good idea, Monique will be a bit more tricky because she is Ron's friend.

 **Bookfisher** : She might enjoy it...

 **pingwuan** : thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

 **cabrera1234** : No limit but how many you want!

 **Vanitas50** : I can't help it, Ron is fucking awesome! let's hope he won't.

 **Guest** : Good to know! in the universe? that sounds... very specific!

 **Forgot** **login** : Mmmm... well she is very tasty looking!

 **Guest** : duly noted!.

 **RandomReader113** : Thanks! I do kinda like Josh but he did vanish until the second season. Am I guessing your ship is RonXKim? every girl needs some Ronshine. Thanks again!

 **JustMe** : No problem! She is a favorite of a lot of people!

 **Harem Lover 26** : Mmm... I do like my Yori ninja girl!

 **Smiling** **Lemon** : You bet they are!

 **mar** : English motherf***er! Do you speke it!?

 **redfro** : Oh thank you! Mmm, it's a good idea. But does Bonnie even know Shego?

 **Frozen-Tundra88** : It will continue to escalate even more! Mabey faster then you think. Yeah, I don't want to imagine the meltdown that Kim will have!

 **infadinityfollower** : thanks man! you got it!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **chapter 4: A house visit**

Tara simply sat on her bed, looking out her window. The blonde girl had recently returned from the mall, and she was far more exhausted than normal. That was pretty bizarre, to tell the truth. Sure she wasn't as fit as Kim Possible, but she was definitely in good enough shape to keep up with the teen heroine during cheer practice. ...and after that she still had enough energy to stay on her feet. It was too bad the rest of the squad didn't... minus Bonnie of course.

However, her day had been ANYTHING but normal. Everything had started going awry as she'd prepared to board a train, on her way to a new mall that had recently open up in the town next to Middleton. She was supposed to meet up with Bonnie at the train station, but her friend had been running late. Bonnie had convinced her to take the train alone... and that had led to her accidentally running into her blonde-haired crush. And then he'd gotten close to her... VERY close.

The blonde cheerleader laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Ron..." she muttered, the cute boy's face still stuck in her mind. ...as was the hot feeling of his essence all over her backside, even if she'd already cleaned it off long ago. It had been such a strange experience for the blonde beauty, she recalled the intense feeling of his 'thing' rubbing all over her ass. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she recalled herself rocking against him in abandon, enraptured, in a haze of almost animalistic pleasure. "What was I thinking?..." the blonde was still in shock over the way she'd acted on the train. Tara wasn't sure what had stopped her from saying something to him and preventing anything from happening at the start. But, oddly enough, she didn't regret anything that had happened... not at all.

She could still remember his touch on her body, the heat from his rock hard member almost splitting her in half...

Tara didn't notice as one of her hands moved from its place on her bed, to her quivering body. As she started to massage her rapidly hardening nipples, her second hand moved down and quickly reached its destination... right between her legs.

Her breathing became heavy and shallow, but she never even gave it a second thought... Although it was probably more accurate to say that, by this point, she was in her own little world.

...

knock! knock! knock!

Someone had started loudly knocking on her door, making her briefly panic. She spent a couple of seconds trying to straighten herself out, before getting up and moving to the door.

"What is it Mom-?" the blonde cheerleader asked, opening her door. She fully expected to see that her mother had come to check up on her, or possibly needed her help with something. However, as the door opened, the individual actually revealed had been the very last one she'd been expecting...

She saw a boy, with blonde hair, a freckled face... and beautiful brown eyes staring right at her.

"R-Ron!?" Tara was confused and startled to see her blonde crush standing right there in front of her. Her mind was racing, trying to appraise the situation she'd found herself in. As she took a step back... he took a step inside.

"Hello, Tara... I've been looking for you..." was the only thing he said as he made his approach, moving closer and closer to the blonde cheerleader.

"W-What are you doing here Ron?" She continued to back away from him until her butt touched the wall, signaling the end of her retreat.

The freckled boy stopped right in front of her face, their lips only inches apart. A hungry smile blossomed on his visage.

'That look... Just like on the train!' she thought, recalling the same predatory smile that had been seared into her memory only hours before. Her heart beat loudly, and her legs shook so hard she could barely hold herself up.

"I came here..." he moved even closer to her, whispering into her ear "for you... Tara."

She could feel his breath on her ear, her face heating up more and more with every passing second.

"Ron wh-what are you-" she stammered, before she felt his lips on her own. Her eyes shot open in surprise (and in fear), but after a few seconds they drifted shut as she started to return his kiss. Her hands went up to his neck, pulling him flush against her body.

The blonde sidekick grabbed her waist and deepened their kiss, making her moan in pleasure at the overwhelming sensations he was invoking. His touch was electrifying, sending her senses running wild. She NEVER could have imagined how much she would love being touched by him.

His hands traveled down to her round ass, cupping it, using it as leverage to pull her even closer to him. When the girl broke their passionate kiss for some badly needed air, his lips found their way to her neck and started sucking on one spot in particular.

"R-Ron wait! Not so strong!" she mumbled in-between breaths. "You're going to leave a mark!" she exclaimed, smiling and trembling all the while. 'Yes Ron! Mark me!' Tara squealed internally as she felt his rock hard member pushing on her stomach, showing his obvious arousal for her.

"You're so hard..." she managed to say, holding his head closer to her neck and playing with his hair. This was exactly what she'd always wanted, but never had the courage to ask for.

"Only for you Tara." His husky voice made her knees tremble, and her heart flutter in response.

Her head was spinning as he kissed her again, and she felt his tongue trying to enter her mouth. The blonde cheerleader welcomed him, opening her lips and feeling his tongue quickly dominate hers.

She didn't care what he did as long as he did it to her.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of pleasure, Ron stepped back from her. Her throat issued a high-pitched whine, missing his touch already... and craving it more intently than ever.

"Take it off..." the blonde boy said in a commanding voice, his eyes roaming over her body. The blonde girl felt a moist sensation in-between her legs, just as she had the first time he'd touched her.

His husky voice was all she needed to follow his command. She began with her pants, slowly removing the tightly clinging fabric from her body. Her long, smooth, legs begged to be touched by him... and him alone. She finished removing her pants, leaving her clad in only her lacy black panties.

The blonde boy moved closer to her; reaching out to touch her leg, gently caressing it. His hand traveled down her fevered flesh, earning shivers from the highly aroused girl as she helplessly moaned for him again.

'Slap!'

Ron suddenly slapped Tara's ass making her jump in surprise "ahh!..." Did I tell you to stop?" the boy questioned. The blonde sidekick smiled and grabbed one of her cheeks, pulling it to the side and spreading her butt.

Tara knew her core was wet, as the blonde girl felt a drop slowly slide down her smooth thighs. She continued as Ron had instructed her, pulling up her shirt, exposing her matching black bra to the boy.

Ron immediately cupped one of her breasts with his free hand.

"Ahh! Mmmm... R-Ron!" The feeling of her arousal was overwhelming, she knew she wanted him... BADLY.

The feeling of his lips on her bare breast was exhilarating, she felt as if she could be blown over by the gentlest of breezes.

"AHHH!" she screamed in pleasure as the blonde boy suddenly bit her hardened nipple.

Tara pulled the boy closer to her, hugging his head more tightly. Her mind had gone completely blank, and she closed her eyes in rapture. Reaching into his pants, she pulled his huge member out for her to see.

'Knock! Knock!'

The blonde cheerleader froze, opening her eyes just as her bedroom door swung in. An older blonde woman entered the room.

"Tara honey, is everything okay?" the older women asked, walking over to the cheerleader's bed.

"M-Mom?" Tara examined her surroundings, perplexed. She was still in her room, lying on her bed, covered by her blanket. She'd never even suspected that everything she'd been experiencing hadn't been real, but more importantly... there was no Ron Stoppable there with her.

"Yeah I-I'm fine, I've just been really tired ever since I got back..." the blonde answered her mother. The older blonde looked slightly worried, but smiled when she heard her daughter's response.

"Well okay honey, I'll be downstairs if you need anything" she replied. She left her daughter's room, closing the door behind her, leaving Tara alone again.

The blonde, in privacy once more, covered her head with her pillow and silently groaned in frustration at her situation.

She could feel a wet sensation from between her legs. 'Oh great...' the blonde thought as she finally noticed how soaked her panties had gotten while she'd pleasured herself to her little fantasy.

She got up and quickly locked her door, not wanting any more surprises.

"Haa... I can't believe I did... something like that..." She was deeply embarrassed at what she'd done. It was certainly a stroke of luck that she'd unconsciously covered herself up with her blanket while in the throes of her self-pleasure. Otherwise, the odds of her mother putting two and two together would have been quite high indeed. "I need to talk to Ron..." she declared, as she started to fix up her room and herself. Finally, she'd straightened herself out enough to look halfway presentable and walked out her room and to the bathroom.

Tara relished the hot, refreshing feeling of the water on her nude body. She'd definitely been right, it HAD turned out to be just what she'd needed to clear her head.

She was soaking inside her bathtub, relaxing and reflecting on the amazing day she'd had. She thought of how she'd walked away from Bonnie in anger, furious with her best friend. Bonnie's repeated attempts to cast aspersions on the blonde boy had finally pushed Tara to the point where her only viable course of action was to walk away... only to end up bumping into Ron.

She couldn't help but completely forget about her friend the instant her eyes met his. A warm tingle shot up her body as soon as she noticed Ron's eyes pouring over her figure... before he looked away, embarrassed.

'So cute...' the blonde cheerleader had thought to herself, biting her lip. She swallowed down her embarrassment, moving closer to him. 'Here goes nothing.'

"H-Hi Ron..."

"H-Hi Tara..."

...

Both suddenly fell quiet, searching for the right words to say.

Suddenly the two started to snicker, soon they broke down into full-blown laughter, encouraging the two blondes to relax.

They'd started to talk a bit... while studiously avoiding what had happened earlier on the train.

He started bringing up random topics, culminating with his latest mission with Kim, making her giggle. The blondes unconsciously started walking together, later meeting up with their friends.

Afterwards, as soon as Kim 'agreed' to Ron's suggestion of hanging out with Tara and Bonnie, Tara had immediately grabbed Ron. She'd begun dragging him away from the redheaded teen heroine, leaving her alone with Bonnie.

They'd ended up in Club Banana, and Tara could honestly say that she'd been having the time of her life. Just walking around with Ron, looking at the shops, holding his arm. She felt just as if they were lovers, and she loved it.

She'd even enjoyed the embarrassed looks he'd given her while she modeled different outfits for him. And the way he'd been looking at her... The blonde boy definitely found her attractive, so much so that he hadn't even paid much attention to Kim! That had definitely been a big ego boost for Tara.

But unfortunately for the blonde cheerleader, Kim had eventually managed to grab his attention. She'd convinced him to help her pick out a dress for her night out with Josh.

'Are you kidding me Possible?' she thought. Tara had been paying close attention to the pair. When Kim had glanced away from Ron for a second, focusing on her dresses... well, Ron's distress had been palpable. 'You have an amazing, one of a kind, guy and you're off chasing some PRETTY BOY?' It was maddening to try to understand what was going on in Kim Possible's mind. But luckily it really wasn't her problem, quite the opposite actually... It provided her the opportunity to claim Ron, and shower him with the love and affection he deserved!

And she REALLY wanted to show him how much he deserved! Remembering the feeling of his hot, hard, member... The speed and power of his thrusts against her ass... The lecherous expression on his face, as he looked at her like a starving dog staring at a raw steak.

She suddenly noticed that her hands had, once more, traveled downwards right to her crotch. She immediately pulled them away, embarrassed, before she did something so unladylike again.

"Stop it Tara! You're not some hormonal teen with no self-control!" she scolded herself. She continued to keep the blonde boy in her thoughts as she pondered the question of what her next course of action should be.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Ron Stoppable entered his room, falling on top of his messy bed. He'd been feeling exhausted as soon as he'd returned home. The teen sidekick moaned into his bed in frustration, clenching his fists. Ever since he'd had the encounter with Bonnie in the changing booth, the blonde boy had felt so conflicted.

After he was done cleaning up the mess he'd made in the booth, Ron had gone searching for Rufus. It had taken the blonde several minutes to find his hairless friend, but he hadn't been alone. The little rodent had been on top of a table in the food court, eating a big plate of nachos and cheese, obviously enjoying himself.

Ron could see his redheaded best friend at the same table, sitting and talking with someone he knew very well: It was Josh, Kim's boyfriend.

The artist was sitting very closely next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist. He was looking at her, talking and smiling at her every few seconds. She had probably mentioned something he'd found funny and the artist replied, making her giggle and punch his arm lightly.

The blonde sidekick didn't know how to feel about any of it. He was, of course, glad to see his friend happy and having fun with her new boyfriend.

But he also had a sense of disquiet, as he saw them together like this. Normally he would be already doing something with Kim, she'd meet up with Josh, and they would both usually walk away together for a date or something. But this was the first time that he had observed them alone together from the sidelines. And the fact that Rufus was there with them only added to the gut feeling he was getting. He didn't quite know why... but he didn't like it, not one bit.

He suddenly remembered Bonnie's cutting remarks from before, 'p-please... KP will never replace...' His eyes glanced at her again, just as Rufus climbed up to her shoulder. He started chatting and squeaking in her ear, making her pet his head affectionately as she smiled.

For a moment the blonde boy noticed something new in the scene before him, and it was Josh... The artist could do just about everything that Ron himself could do... and probably much better then he could ever hope to do it. He was stronger, better looking, and much smarter than Ron was. Not to mention the fact that he was cool enough to charm most, if not all, of the girls at school... including Kim herself.

Bonnie's words ran through his mind again... and this time he agreed with her.

Ron cast his eyes to the floor and turned around, dejected. He started to walk away from his best friend feeling... defeated, drained. What exactly was he supposed to do? Kim was a huge part of his life and he couldn't imagine it without her... but he couldn't just ask her to stay the way she'd been in the past. What kind of friend would he be if he did that to her? Even just thinking it had made him feel even worse than he already did.

The boy heard a familiar voice ringing in his head: 'It's just a matter of time until she replaces you...' it said. 'No! She won't ever do that! She's my best-' He tried to force down the foreign, but oh so familiar, voice as he desperately tried to think of an excuse... any excuse.

The blonde boy finally left the mall, heading back to the train station. It was mostly empty, unlike before, so his ride had been fairly peaceful actually. After about an hour long train ride, the boy returned to Middleton. From there he simply went home. Luckily for him his house was empty, so there was no one to see his crestfallen expression. 'Probably another couple's getaway' he thought, it wouldn't be the first time they had left without saying anything to him.

It didn't bother him as much as it used to, but he still never really enjoyed the silence. It was especially bad today, without Rufus. He climbed the stairs up to his room and fell face first onto his bed. Today had been a pretty crazy day for him.

Suddenly Ron herd a ringing coming from his phone, making him fall off his bed. He chose to answer it immediately, desperately hoping it was his best friend.

"Hello?"

"You took your sweet time answering Loser!" a familiar voice chastised him.

He recognized the voice, and immediately regretted answering the call. "What do you want Bonnie?" his voice came across as annoyed, for obvious reasons.

"Oh! I'm surprised Loser..." he could hear the mocking lilt in her voice. "You can sound pretty angry sometimes" he heard her laugh. "But anyway, where did you run off to? I wasn't done with you for today."

There was silence from Ron's side. He really didn't want to talk about what he was feeling right now... especially with Bonnie.

"Let me guess, you ran home with your tail between your legs as soon as you saw little Kim with her new boy toy?" She could hear him choke up as his breath stuck in his throat. "Wow, I was just kidding... but I guess I was right about you!"

The blonde could hear her amusement, and it grated on his very sanity until she finally stopped laughing at him. "...but as much as I'd love to see how much of a pathetic loser you actually are, I have things to do... I'll see you tomorrow..." she finally said dropping the bomb.

"Wh-What? Tomorrow?" the blonde was stunned as he looked at his calendar. "But it's Sunday tomorrow!"

"Mmm... Very good loser, you know your days..." she replied, before her tone turned serious. "Tomorrow! My place! Right after you're finished with your breakfast over at Possible's house!..." She took a second before she continued, "oh and don't forget to think of a good excuse." He could almost see her smug smile in his mind before she gave him her address and hung up.

...

Morning had finally come, and Ron Stoppable made his way to his destination... Bonnie's house.

The blonde boy hadn't understood what the brunette had meant when she'd told him to think of a good excuse last night. ...that was until he'd gotten to the Possible residence earlier that morning...

Flashback...

"Good morning everyone! The Ron Man is in the house!" Ron exclaimed as he entered his second home. He quickly ducked and covered his head with his hands when he spotted a rocket heading right for his face.

"Whoa!"

"Sorry Ron! Morning!"

"Gotta go, stopping a rocket!" the twins said in unison as they bolted out of the front door, after their new gizmo.

"Not so early in the morning guys!" he yelled after them, although he knew the two tweebs (as Kim called them) were already out of earshot. "I swear those two do this just to keep me on my toes" claimed the blonde sidekick as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Ron! You're here early, did you sleep well?" asked the Possible matriarch. Her voice had a note of concern to it, after all the young man was like a third son to her.

"Mornin' Mrs. Doctor P! I had a pretty tiring day yesterday, but I slept fine! Where's KP?" he asked as he looked around. As he sat down in his usual spot at the kitchen table he was handed two plates. One for him, and one for Rufus who jumped out of his pocket and started eating.

"Kimmy is still asleep, she was asking about you... She said that you bailed on her?"

"Well... not really Mrs. Doctor P" the boy replied as he nervously scratched his neck. "I kinda had some stuff to take care of... today too actually." Ron felt badly about lying to the woman who was practically his second mother, but what could he say? That he was being blackmailed by Kim's rival Bonnie? He couldn't say a word.

"Well alright, but if you ever need something we're all here for you Ron!" the possible matriarch replied with a smile, returning to her business.

The sidekick finished cleaning his plate and turned to his hairless friend. "Rufus buddy I need your help" the boy whispered to the little rodent.

The naked mole rat looked at his human friend and nodded in understanding.

"I need you to stay here with Kim while I take care of something, okay buddy?" Rufus started chittering at Ron "Kim? Help?"

The blonde shook his head. "No buddy, KP can't ever find out about it! ...not even you can... Sorry, little buddy." Ron could see the sadness on Rufus' face. "Don't worry, everything's fine. I'll even get you a order of nachos when I'm finished!" He could see his friend perk up immediately.

"Grande?"

"Whatever you want buddy!" Ron was glad to see his rodent friend happy again. "Okay, I'm gonna get going before KP wakes up." The blonde sidekick quickly exited the kitchen, and the home.

The walk to the brunette's house was uneventful, and he'd actually managed to get there a little faster than he'd hoped. "Well let's get this over with..."

The blonde sidekick arrived at his destination. He immediately wondered if he was in the right place, as he'd never been to Bonnie's house before. The only thing he could see was a huge gate... and a mansion off in the distance. "Wow, I guess Bonnie's family's rich... I wonder why she's never mentioned it before..." Ron rang the gate's bell and as he waited he was left to ponder this new mystery. He couldn't figure out why Bonnie hadn't bragged to everyone in school about her family's, obviously considerable, wealth. It was unusual for her to pass up any opportunity to increase her popularity at school.

His questions were left unanswered as the gate opened. Ron slowly made his approach, feeling intimidated. After a two minute walk, the blonde boy managed to arrive at the front doors, only to find a familiar girl standing there looking annoyed.

"You sure you took your sweet time Loser..." She sounded far from amused with his antics, and frowned at his odd pose. "What are you doing?" she asked, noticing that he was poised... as if in readiness for an attack.

"I'm waiting for the guard dogs to attack... This isn't my first time in a place like this..." the blonde boy responded, looking around with suspicion.

Bonnie facepalmed and looked at him like he was an idiot. "You do remember that this is my house, right Loser?" she chastised, shaking her head in obvious disappointment.

"Oh, umm... I guess it kinda slipped my mind..." He scratched his head in embarrassment.

Bonnie turned around and started to walk inside. "Whatever, just get inside Loser... and close the door behind you." She disappeared over the threshold, leaving Ron to follow her.

"Are you sure there aren't any dogs, or any-" he started before she cut him off.

"No, we don't have any attack dogs... Loser. Besides, my dad is allergic to dogs."

The blonde boy followed her through, what he guessed was, her living room and over to some stairs. From there they ventured down one of the corridors, and to a huge bedroom which he suspected belonged to the brunette cheerleader.

Ron stared at Bonnie who just sat on her bed, looking back at him with one eyebrow raised. "What are you waiting for? Just sit down..."

The teen sidekick moved closer to the bed, before Bonnie shot him an annoyed look. "I meant on the floor... That's where you belong after all..." she explained, smiling evilly.

The blonde sidekick sat down, wearing a big frown on his face while he glared at the brunette girl.

She looked at him in silence, as if expecting something from him.

"What? Am I supposed to roll over or something?" the blonde asked angrily.

"I'm just surprised that you haven't commented on my house... Everyone usually does." She sounded as if she was being honest with him, possibly for the first time he could remember.

"Well, It doesn't really matter to me..." he replied plainly, then noticed her annoyed expression.

He cleared his throat, "...let me try that again. KP and I have been in a TON of different villain's lairs, and let's just say that your house isn't anything special next to those..."

Bonnie eyed him with interest, "how elaborate are they?"

"A private island for starters... So yeah, compared to that I think you're pretty normal..." He waited for her response, only to be rewarded with silence.

He lifted his head, only to see her face inches away from his own. "Wah!" the blonde boy cried, jumping back in surprise and ready to defend himself.

She looked at him wearing a quizzical smile. "Well this is a surprise..." was the only thing she said.

"Ah? What is?" Okay now he was REALLY confused.

"Never mind that... I'm hungry, now get me something to eat!" Bonnie ordered. She turned her back to the, now very confused, boy.

"Ahh... Bonnie, I'm kinda new here..." he tried to explain and she turned her head to him.

"Down the stairs, take a right, then a left..." was all she said, before going back to ignoring his presence.

Without much of a choice, the boy exited the room and started to walk to the kitchen. The place was huge, it was definitely made for an entire crew of chefs rather than just one. He wondered where everyone was, the place was spotless and obviously tended to daily.

"Well, I better get started..." Ron said as he opened a huge fridge, finding it fully stocked. 'Better hurry, before she gets pissed again...' the blonde thought as he started to get to work.

...

"Where the hell is that loser?!" the brunette cheerleader shouted in anger. She'd gotten tired of waiting for him to come back upstairs. It had been a little over an hour since the loser had disappeared, and he still wasn't back yet.

Bonnie had half a mind to teach Ron a lesson by sending his pictures to everyone at school, destroying what little reputation he had. How hard was it to just find something in the kitchen and bring it up to her? 'It's not like I asked him to actually make me something...' she thought. Her door suddenly opened, and Ron reentered the room.

"You're late Loser! What the hell took you so long?!" she almost screamed at him. Her rant at Ron came to a halt, as she noticed the silver cart that he had pushed inside the room. 'He didn't...'

The blonde sidekick stopped next to the cart, looking a bit winded. He smiled at the brunette and apologized to her. "Sorry for the delay my lady, but you can't rush art!"

To say Bonnie was stunned would be an understatement, the usually weak and cowardly loser she knew had suddenly been replaced by someone so confident that she even wondered if he was still the same boy. "What happened to you? And what did you do?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, per your request Bonbon, I got you something!" He pushed the cart closer to her as she gazed at what he'd, apparently, made. "...and the Ron man always delivers!"

The brunette cheerleader's eyes bugged out as she stared at four big plates, full of steaming hot food.

Bonnie looked shocked for a moment, before turning to him again. "Do I look stupid to you Loser?" she looked as angry as she sounded. "Do you honestly believe that I'll buy that you... made all of this?"

"Hey, when the Ron man is in his element he is unstoppable!" he said with pride.

Bonnie was still skeptical as she stared at him. 'Yeah right... he probably ordered it, and just put it on a nice plate...' She glanced at the food on the cart again and she had to admit that it did look great, besides she WAS fairly hungry.

"Well, dig in! Don't let it get cold."

Bonnie was about to sample one of the dishes, before a thought occurred to her. 'He is smiling way too much... did he put something in the food?' she looked at him.

"You know what, why don't you join me?" she suggested naturally, and she couldn't help but notice the surprised expression he directed at her. 'Now he's going to try backing away, or telling me that he's not hungry, or he'll make up some other lame excuse...' she thought before he moved to sit in front of her on the other side of the cart.

"Well... if your offering, I guess I can help you finish this up!" He'd already grabbed a plate, and started eating with a satisfied smile.

'No matter how you try to play it... I'm onto you Loser!' The brunette grabbed her own plate, and took her first bite as well.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **Damn guys, I just saw Bonnie in her ballet uniform, so sexy! And it really shows that even the great queen Bonnie have something she loves doing.(and my god Ron's comment at Bonnie fucking killed me!)**

 **The Ron man is awesome again! The talent show proved it! And Barkin saluting him was hilarious!(and kind of an asshole move on Barkin's part... Saying that quantity is better than quality! What a DICK!)**

 **The Xmas episode was very cute and really shows how much Kim appreciate Ron as a friend and maybe even more?(she did have no problem kissing him, so I can only hope!)**

 **OMG, THE FUCKING MOVIE! Time travel monkey? Are you kidding me? Rufus 3000 with a sexy voice and the meaning of life is cheese? Lol.**

 **It was really cool to see everyone in the future! But I was soooo bummed that I didn't see future Ron and Kim. But they did vanish when they traveled in time. Draken as a sidekick was soo unexpected but cute to see that Shego likes to keep him close to her even after she rules the world. Also the supreme one? Nice ego stroke Shego. And I was sooo happy that Ron didn't have to move! It was sooooo sad!.**

 **I finally saw Shego's past! She was a hero? Are you kidding me?**

 **Kim trend into a monkey! And Josh is back?! It's a monkey conspiracy!**

 **Back in camp wannaweep was so cool to see again! And Ron turning into a monster just to save Kim! Just goes to show how much she means to him!**

 **Poll: future girls?**

 **7 Shego**

 **5 Yori**

 **4 Monique**

 **3 Zita**

 **2 Ann**

 **1 Connie**

 **1 Lonnie**

 **1 Camille Leon?**

 **1 Warmonga?**

 **1 dr director/Betty**

 **1 Adrena Lynn**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	5. chapter 5: My kind of movie

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **Guest** : Why so much hate for bonbon? And thanks! It's gonna get even better!

 **TheLastNanaya** : Well happy you found it! another possible you say? Anyone in mind?.

 **JustMe** : Thanks again, dude! Always happy to hear you liked it!.

 **Smiling Lemon** : Really? I kinda really like Bonnie! She reminds me of Azula from Avatar!

 **Frozen-Tundra88** : Thanks, man! Yeah, I didn't see Bonnie reacting to Ron's cooking in the show(I don't think she was even in the episode), so my best guess is that she wasn't in school at the time! Yeah, the Ron man let his this stuff get to him... Actually, I have already finished the second season already!

 **Guest** : duly noted!

 **RandomReader113** : Yeah, sorry about the feels man. It just feels like that Ron always have that problem in the show! Oh, she will... soon! Why not have Ron be OP? Think of Kim in most of the show, she kicks ass like 90% of the time so I don't see a reason why the Ron man can't have a shot.

 **Trace** : Mmm... interesting idea! It makes you think how will they react to the change. Maybe in the future or in a different fic!

 **Harem Lover 26** : I have made the poll! Thanks for the suggestion! I'm kinda afraid to find out about the new side of Kim, and I can only watch it on the weekends.

 **Kixen** : thanks! And I know about my spelling not being the greatest.

 **cabrera1234** : Duly noted!.

 **Aqua Rules** : It was just a little teaser for whats to come!.

 **Blaze1992** : You bet she is! I do want to add all of the girls that you guys want!.

 **JohnnyHandsome** : I hope I'm getting at least better? That is the plan! I don't want to make all of the girls just magically fall in love with Ron for no reason!.

 **UncleFester84** : You bet you can! Believe in me who believes in you!

 **Guest** : Believe me I love Yori! And I plan to take my time to make her seemed just like in the show! Yeah, Kim - Tara and of course Bonnie are already in the harem.

 **Harbinger Of Kaos** : Yeah I've noticed that Shego and Yori are the majority's favorite! And Vivian mmm... interesting.

 **infadinityfollower** : Happy to know you enjoyed it!.

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : So I take it that Bonnie's sister isn't very nice ah? Mmmm... Ann is a pretty perfect milf.

 **redfro** : She didn't connect the face to the name.

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 ** _This is a Beta veison by_** ** _'_ JRC1700 _'!_**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 5: My kind of movie**

Bonnie laid on her bed, feeling satisfied and full. The meal she'd just finished had been fit for a queen. The blonde Stoppable boy sat on the bed next to her feet, he had a smile on his face, looking proud of himself. He stared at Bonnie's smile of contentment and admired his handiwork.

"So I take it that you approve of the Ron man's work?" he asked with a smile.

Bonnie sighed, and made herself more comfortable. "Give me a break Loser!" replied the brunette, as she rested on her soft bed. "I still don't believe that you made all of this" was the extent of her chastisement of him. She was feeling pretty good after their early lunch (which had been excellent), and she didn't want him to ruin her pleasant mood.

"Okay, I get it..." He was silent for a couple of moments, before his gaze turned to her legs.

Bonnie noticed him staring, and a small smile sprouted up on her face. "What is it? Do you want to touch my feet again, Loser? Didn't you get enough of that the first time?"

The blonde panicked, and he turned his head to the side. "No, it's not that!" he insisted, trying to look away.

"Mmm... Then what is it?" she asked. It was about this time she finally noticed that the blonde sidekick was sitting on her bed with her. 'When did he even get on?' she wondered, as well as how she hadn't noticed him do it.

"Well, it's something that I've been wondering about since I first got here..." the blonde started to say. Miraculously he failed to spot the annoyed, almost angry, look that had popped up on her face upon hearing his words.

'Oh great... another one that will magically change his opinion of me because of my family's money... Well at least it's only the loser, not anyone that actually matters...' the brunette cheerleader thought to herself. Although, if she could afford to be completely honest with herself, she could admit that she still felt a bit bad about it.

"It's just that, well... I know a lot about you", he looked at her for a second. "I mean the ballet classes that you took for a couple of years... That your sister's created the food chain... Your rivalry with KP over the captaincy of the cheerleading squad..." He shook his head for a second upon noticing that he was rambling again. "My point is, that in all the time that I've known you, you've never hid anything from anyone! You just flat out say whatever you want to their face!" He finally worked up the nerve to look at her. "So I was wondering, the whole time I was making lunch, why is it that you've never mentioned your family's money to anyone? Granted we were never close, that's for sure... But I would have thought that KP or I would have heard about something like this! Considering that it probably would have made you even more popular than you already were..." Ron finally finished his question, wondering if there was just something Bonnie saw about the whole situation that he was failing to. After all, money tends to change a person's perspective... as he unfortunately knew from personal experience.

The blonde sidekick waited to hear her answer for a couple of seconds, before he got up and moved from the bed. "Sorry I-" he looked as if he believed he'd said something he shouldn't have, staring at her bedroom floor.

He had expected some sort of answer to his question, only to hear Bonnie moving around on the bed and walking past him to the door. "I'm bored here... Come with me..." was the only thing she said, before exiting the room.

"Ahh..." Ron Stoppable was confused. 'Did I say something wrong?' he wondered, until he immediately dismissed the thought as stupid. If he HAD then doubtless Bonnie would never be shy about it, heck she'd probably rip him a new one.

The blonde boy left the room, following the brunette teen. He accompanied her to the end of the hallway, and down a set of stairs. At the bottom of said stairs was a room that looked like a large garage. Inside were three cars: two convertibles, and one Jeep.

The brunette grabbed a set of keys hanging on the wall next to her, and moved towards the Jeep.

The blonde boy looked at her in confusion. "Ahh... Bonnie are you going somewhere?" he asked. He was really hoping that she'd simply gotten bored of having him around, and would let him go home.

"If by me, you mean we... then yes, WE are going somewhere." She opened the driver's-side door and climbed in, while Ron entered the car from the passenger's side. Bonnie started the car, and opened the garage door. The brunette girl drove out of the garage and, after a minute, away from the house itself.

"Umm... Bonnie, I don't mean to nag but... why did you want me to come over today anyway?" he asked. The blonde sidekick couldn't help but be curious about the brunette's motives. She hadn't embarrassed him yet today, nor had she made him do anything difficult. She had even failed to order him to do anything outside of his comfort zone, he just couldn't figure out why she'd asked him to meet up with her in the first place.

"If you don't mean to nag, than don't speak!" she replied without looking at him. "...and I told you to come over because I gave my housekeeping staff the day off."

"Okay? So what does that have to-" he started, before noticing her shooting him an annoyed look. He immediately shut himself up, "right no speaking..."

"I was going to make you perform their duties for today...", she could see him getting nervous. "But... I figured that a loser like you would only make more problems for them to fix... So I thought I'd try going somewhere else" she finally finished.

The rest of the drive was silent, as Ron took Bonnie's "no talking" policy to heart. Instead, he busied himself with just looking out through his window. 'This place looks familiar... Wait, this is-' the blonde thought, as the brunette stopped the car and looked towards him.

"Get out and buy our tickets, I'll be out in a minute..." was the only thing she said.

'So this is what she wants to do?' the sidekick thought. He knew their destination looked familiar, Bonnie had pulled into the movie theater that Kim and himself frequented.

"Umm... Well, what should I-" he started to ask.

"Never mind what, just go." She practically shoved him out of the Jeep, and closed the door after him. Now alone, he began walking up to the ticket line.

'What is Bonnie thinking?' His musings were interrupted, as he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, hi Ron!" The voice made the blonde sidekick look up, only to see that it was now his turn at the ticket counter. His eyes opened wide as he saw a familiar light brown-skinned beauty. She had dark brown eyes, along with jet-black hair... and she was staring at him with a smile.

"H-Hey Zita... Wh-What are you doing here?" Ron was beyond nervous, the black-haired teenager was one of the girls that he used to have a crush on. He had even once had the pleasure of taking her out on a date. He was sweating bullets, just like the first time he'd talked to her. He figured that he probably looked like he was too.

"I'm working here remember?" she answered with a smile. It was only when she pointed to her name tag that he finally noticed that she was inside the ticket booth.

"Oh yeah, of course... I remembered!" He was grasping at straws, trying to act as normally as he possibly could.

"So, are you here with Kim?" she asked. Zita glanced behind and around him, but he was the only one that was left in line.

"With K-Kim? No!, she's at home or s-something..." he answered quickly. His eyes darted around, trying to see if there was anyone else near him.

"Well, if you're free right now... do you want to hang out?" She looked at him expectantly, hoping that the blonde would say yes.

Zita had decided that the blonde boy was cute as soon as she'd noticed him trying to talk to her for the first time. She was well aware that he'd been trying to work up the courage to ask her out every time he'd come to the movies alone. It'd been painfully obvious... He'd come to see every movie they'd been showing, for a couple of times every day. He'd finally managed to ask her out, and if that wasn't endearing enough, he also made her smile every time she saw him.

"Ah, r-really? I would lo-" the blonde boy began to say, but stopped dead in his tracks as he instantly remembered that he wasn't alone today. "A-Actually... I came to see a movie with a f-friend." He avoided looking her in the eyes, fearing she would be able to tell that he was lying.

"Oh? Really? Is it someone I know?" she asked. She had no idea who Ron's mysterious friend could it be, if they weren't Ron's best friend Kim.

"Hey! The m-movie is about to start! Can you please give me two tickets to this one?" the blonde quickly replied, noticing a random movie that was just starting. He fervently hoped that his quick thinking would spare him from lying to her any more than he already had.

"Oh, sure Ron!" Zita quickly answered, printing his tickets. "Well, my shift was about to end anyway, maybe I could meet your friend? You know, we could hang out together." She smiled hopefully at the blonde.

"Well... I mean... Ahh... maybe next time?" he managed to answer. He really did mean what he said, Ron would have been happy to hang out with Zita if the situation had allowed it. He really hoped she wouldn't misinterpret his rejection as disinterest on his part.

He wasn't quite as dense as he'd been before, this time he understood that what Zita actually wanted was to hang out with him alone. She'd offered to meet his new 'friend' only as an excuse.

"Sure Ron, no problem!" she answered, smiling. She tried to sound as normal as possible, attempting to hide her disappointment from the blonde.

"Okay, bye Zita!" Ron farewelled, practically bolting away from the ticket booth as soon as he'd grabbed his tickets. He was in such a hurry, he didn't even wait for a goodbye back from the black-haired girl.

"Bye Ron..." she replied, despite the fact that he was already gone. Zita sighed, feeling let down that the cute boy had left. At this point, she was just looking forward to her shift being over for the day.

...

The blonde Stoppable boy stood at the entrance to the theater, waiting for his brunette tormentor. He hadn't actually seen her walking towards the front but, to be fair, he had been too busy with Zita to actually notice.

"Where is she? It shouldn't take her this long to-" he all but chastised, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Do you have a problem with waiting for me Loser?" a voice from behind him asked.

He quickly turned around to look at the source of the snide remark. He recognized the venom in her voice, but not her appearance. There was no question that it was Bonnie, but she looked very different from before. She wore a black hat that hid her brown hair, a green coat that did the same for her body and, finally, a pair of small black sunglasses.

"Well, you look like a spy... A bad one at that..." he joked, hoping to smooth her ruffled feathers. Unfortunately it seemed to backfire, only making her more annoyed with him than she already was.

"Whatever... Did you buy the tickets?" she all but demanded. He nodded his head, showing her the two slips of paper. The brunette grabbed one and entered inside the theater, beckoning him to follow her again. The blonde boy was looking forward to buying some snacks.. until he saw her continue to walk past the stand.

"You're not gonna get anything?" he looked confused. "Going to the movies, and not buying any snacks...? Blasphemy!"

"No, still full..." she answered, entering their theater without warning.

Ron entered following her, after he'd bought some popcorn and two sodas. He began searching for the now disguised cheerleader, finally finding her in the back of the theater.

Their seats were in the last row, and he casually walked over to sit next to her. Not many people had come to see the film, four other couples were scattered around the room. It was obvious that the film was not a popular one, after all, the movie had already started.

"What took you so long?" Bonnie asked as he sat next to her.

"I was getting these..." he replied as he handed her a soda.

"Really? Are you sure you didn't just go back to talk to your little friend at the ticket booth?"

"Who, Zita? No, I didn't..." he answered. She must have witnessed his conversation with the black-haired girl from her car.

"Zita ah? Another friend of Kim's?" she asked, wearing an evil smirk. She seriously doubted that the blonde loser would have any other female friends besides Kim and Monique.

"She's actually my friend more than KP's... We even went out once" he answered truthfully, he didn't see any point in hiding it.

"You? And a girl like her?" she started to smile, she just couldn't imagine it. "Please... Like I'm gonna buy that..."

"Shhh!" the teens fell silent at the reminder that the movie had already started.

Bonnie had been trying to understand the plot of the movie for at least the last couple of minutes. The hero was a man with amnesia, and he was trying to find his true love after coming back from war. "This is so cliche..." Bonnie whispered, not wanting to make too much noise. "I mean he's obviously going to hook up with the blonde childhood friend..."

"Hey you never know, there could be a twist ending..." Ron responded.

"I hate movies like that..." the cheerleader explained, looking at Ron. "Couldn't you choose something more interesting?"

"Hey, this was the only movie that was starting at the time... Not my fault..." the blonde started to say, before his eyes opened wide when he glanced back at the screen.

The brunette cheerleader looked over as well. 'Well that didn't take long...' she thought, as the scene involved the hero with one of his old flames.

Sounds of kissing, and moaning, were heard from the on-screen duo for a couple of minutes. As the scene went on and on, the brunette girl got an idea; a fun, evil, idea. Bonnie smiled as she reached for Ron's pants, and started touching him.

"Ah!" the blonde boy quickly covered his mouth, trying to stifle the loud sound of surprise that had been coaxed out of him. He could see that a couple of people in the theater had turned around to look at him. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably and looked down. He could barely see Bonnie's hand, but he definitely felt it moving up and down his rod, making him aroused.

"B-Bonnie I don't think this is-" he whispered to her as she looked at him.

"Shh... Don't bother me... I'm watching the... The movie..." the brunette cheerleader answered. A smile began to form on her face as she felt him tense up, becoming harder.

The sounds from the movie, the people with their backs to them, Ron could barely keep his sanity intact. The blonde was desperately trying to focus on something else, anything to ignore Bonnie's soft hand moving up and down on his growing manhood. But the only thing he could see was the now semi-erotic movie scene... and Bonnie's shining eyes. She ignored the movie playing in the background, and moved even closer to his face. "Well look at that... It didn't take you very long to get excited..." she whispered in his ear.

She was so close to him, Ron could practically feel Bonnie's tongue on his neck. Ron was on cloud nine, even if this wasn't the first time she'd 'handled' him like this, it was still an incredible feeling.

The blonde could feel Bonnie fiddling with his pants for a second. She finally pulled his hard, pulsing, member out of its fabric prison.

"Oh, my... Well isn't this a nice... big surprise" she purred from her lips. She moved his thing, left and right, like a joystick.

Bonnie wrapped her hand around her soda cup for a few seconds, letting the cool, wet, feeling of the cup stick to her hand. In one swift motion, she let go of the cup and grabbed his hot manhood.

"MMM!" the blonde sidekick held in his surprised scream. His hands clawed at the sides of his seat, nearly tearing his chair to pieces.

Her hand started to move, spreading the cool, wet feeling all over him. It felt slippery and cool for a few moments, before getting hotter. The water all but evaporated away, leaving barely anything behind.

"Are you trying to burn me Stoppable?" she smiled at him. "If you aren't quiet I won't be able to watch the movie..." she whispered. Bonnie was clearly teasing him, she still wasn't even LOOKING at the screen anymore.

She could see the blonde boy clearly, even in the darkened theater. His red face, trying desperately to look at anything other than her... and failing miserably. His now huge, pulsing, member... his shaking legs.

She let go of him, feeling naughty as he looked at her in shock. He didn't move an inch as he sat uncomfortably in his seat, trying to ignore the demands of his body for her to continue.

Bonnie was now staring at the screen again, almost as if she'd never even looked at him to begin with. She could feel him, his gaze riveted to her. She could almost imagine his desperate look, begging her to keep going.

The brunette cheerleader didn't glance at him for almost a full minute, until she finally turned to him. "Do you need something... Stoppable?" the girl inquired.

Bonnie could see the blonde's conflicted look. He obviously wanted her to continue, but he was too ashamed to say anything. It was as if he was scared of what would happen if he dared open his mouth.

The brunette girl gently dragged her finger along his burning shaft, tearing a groan of pleasure from him.

"Are you sure you don't want me... to keep going?" She traversed the entire length of his thing with her finger.

'Her smile...' the blonde boy focused on her eyes, they practically glowed in the darkness.

His lungs were burning, and he could barely hold himself back from answering her. His eyes started to sting, and he blinked, keeping them closed. 'I want her to...' his thoughts were interrupted, as he heard a familiar, loud sound.

'Beep beep be-beep!'

'Right now?!, seriously?' the blonde thought, quickly shoving his member back into his boxers. He fixed his pants, and ran out of the movie theater.

Bonnie moved away from his seat quickly, acting as if she'd just been watching the movie the entire time. Still... she was surprised, and a little annoyed, that her fun had been interrupted.

The blonde, already out of the theater, opened his Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch Wade?" he quickly asked, as two faces appeared on the screen. The first, was of his young friend Wade, a computer genius and a hacker. The second, was of his best friend, Kim.

"Ron where are you?" Kim quickly replied. She was focused on his face, and his surroundings, trying to figure out where he could be.

"Sorry KP, I had to do something..." he answered rapidly, still waiting for an answer from the hacker.

"Yeah, I noticed..." the teen hero replied. Rufus climbed up onto her shoulder, and waved to his human friend. Kim simply stared at Ron, suspicion in her eyes.

"Guys, can you focus for a second?" the genius asked, snapping Kim out of it.

"Sorry Wade, you were saying?" Kim looked at the boy.

"It's Drakken again! He just broke out of jail, and stole another weather machine!" Wade tapped something on his keyboard, and a map appeared on Ron's screen.

"Another one? You know he really needs to try something new every once in a while" the sidekick responded.

"This is where the readings from the machine vanished..."

Kim didn't hesitate, quickly accepting the job. "How fast can you get us a ride Wade?" she asked, the genius smiled.

"Two minutes until it's at your place Kim!" he answered, his face reappearing on Ron's screen.

"And Ron, your ride will be-" Wade started to explain, before the blonde sidekick cut him off.

"I'm not at home Wade, I'm at..."

"I know Ron, I'm sending the ride to your location... It'll arrive two minutes after they pick up Kim." Wade smiled, proud of himself for thinking ahead.

"You rock Wade!" the blonde Stoppable said to his friend, just as he remembered something important. "Oh right, KP! Could you grab me my mission gear?" he requested, even though he knew he probably didn't need to ask.

"Yeah, no big Ron! I'll see you soon!" she said, as she hung up.

Ron did so as well, looking up from his Kimmunicator... only to see an annoyed look on the brunette cheerleader's face.

"So it seems like you're not so free right now after all, huh?" Bonnie said, folding her arms.

"So you heard?" he pocketed his Kimmunicator and looked at her with a small, but noticeable, smile. "Well, the world needs rescuing... and me and KP have a job to do." He turned around and walked to the theater entrance.

"Did I TELL you we were DONE?" was all she said. He stopped, looking at her in shock.

"B-But... I got a call, this is an emergency!" He sounded desperate, as he tried to convince her to be reasonable. "Listen, KP is on her way here to pick me up and-"

The brunette lifted up her hand to shut him up. "Fine just go..." he was about to run off, before she continued speaking. "I'll just have to punish you when you return..." was the last thing she said, before disappearing into the ladies restroom.

The blonde swallowed the lump in his throat. "P-Punishment?" the blonde boy quavered, as he finished exiting the movie theater. He waited for only a minute, until he began hearing what sounded like a helicopter in the distance. After a couple of seconds, a giant helicopter landed on top of some empty parking spaces, opening its door to the blonde.

"Okay, here I go..." he muttered. He climbed in, hoping that Kim wouldn't be staring at him.

The doors closed after him, and the machine flew up and to their destination.

Ron looked around, quickly noticing that the inside of the chopper was empty... With the exception of a sole redheaded teen dressed in mission clothes that he knew so well, with a little rodent in her lap.

'Okay! Normal is the best way to go!' Ron got his game plan going, as he moved in the direction of the Possible teen. "Hey KP! The Ron man is here!" he said, smiling at his oldest friend.

"Well, nice to finally see you too Ron." She looked genuinely happy to see him.

'I thought she'd be angry or something...' He felt relieved... and a little disappointed at her response.

Rufus climbed up his leg, and onto his shoulder.

"You know, I was in for breakfast at your place... But you were kinda still snoozing..." The blonde teen mimicked a sleepy expression, making her laugh.

"Yeah, sorry Ron... I was totally drained after yesterday. You know, the new mall, meeting with Josh... And hanging around with Bonnie..." she looked at him puzzled. "Seriously Ron, Bonnie? Where did that come from?"

The blonde boy glanced around, trying to avoid looking her in the face. "KP, did you remember my mission gear?" he asked.

"Oh, right! Over there." She pointed at a door with a restroom sign on it.

Rufus jumped from Ron's shoulder, back into Kim's lap. He looked happy, as proud of himself as an Olympic gymnast. The blonde boy entered without delay and began to change into his mission clothes, already inside.

It took him a couple of minutes to actually get prepared, it was much harder to get dressed when his manhood was this hard. Every time he tried to put his pants on, it was as if someone had gripped him strongly enough to immobilize him.

"I can't go out like this..." he muttered to himself. He needed to get his hard-on out of the way for now.

'Man, Bonnie really left me hanging today...' He remembered her soft hands, her flirty smile, and he got even harder. 'God damn it! Not the time! SO not the time!' The blonde tired to think of unsexy things: 'The meat surprise... The lunch lady... Mr. Barkin... KP and Josh...' Yup, that did it. The second he'd thought of his best friend with her new boyfriend, he was done.

The problem hadn't gone away completely, but he definitely wasn't as hard as he'd been before. The blonde finally managed to pull his pants on, leaving the restroom. 'Thank God me and KP wear baggy pants.'

"Well, looks like somebody is finally done." Kim smiled, as Ron returned from the restroom and set next to her. "What took you so long?"

"Now KP, don't you know that you can never rush a master?" was all he said, looking serious.

Rufus nodded his head and agreed with Ron, "Master!"

"Master? You only needed to change your pants and shirt."

"Yeah, and think of my track record... It's harder than it sounds!"

She started to laugh, remembering all of the times Ron's clothes had somehow found a way off his body. 'Not that I mind...' the redheaded teen thought. Her eyes shot wide open in shock. 'Did I seriously think that just now?'

'Beep beep be-beep!'

Kim opened her Kimmunicator. As Wade's voice came in, Ron leaned onto her shoulder to look at the screen.

"Guys, you have one minute until you reach the drop zone, get ready!" was all he said. The two put on their parachutes, and Rufus climbed into Ron's pocket, as they prepared to jump off their ride.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

After completing their mission, Kim and Ron went home. ...or it would probably be more accurate to say that her best friend Ron had APPARENTLY decided to run home alone, before she'd gotten a chance to talk to him.

...and boy did they have a lot to talk about. The redheaded teen was stomping around in her room, already back in her normal clothes, and looking furious enough to scare away her twin brothers from annoying her any further.

She just couldn't calm down after what her best friend had done... with HER of all people.

"Why won't he pick up?!" She'd tried calling him again, only for the phone call to go to his voicemail.

She quickly opened her Kimmunicator. "Wade, I need you to find Ron" she demanded as soon as Wade's face appeared, he appeared confused for a moment.

"Ron? Kim, didn't you and Ron just get home from your mission?" The genius began tapping on his keyboard.

"Yeah, we did Wade... But the mission was... Well..." she trailed off, struggling to find the right words.

"Kim, I just checked Ron's current location... He's home and fine" the computer genius informed the redhead, looking at his screen.

"Are you sure Wade? He's not answering his phone, so it just seemed like..."

"Maybe he's eating? In the shower or even in the-"

"Wade!" she stared at him, worry all over her face. "Please, can't you just check?"

The genius look at her for a second. "Kim, you know I don't like to do things like that..." he started to reply, until he noticed the look on her face.

It was her dreaded PDP. The boy tried to look away, but he just wasn't fast enough. He knew he was already defeated.

"Okay, fine! Not cool Kim..." was all he had to say, as he started working.

"Please and thank you!" she responded quickly with a smile.

After a few seconds, the hacker boy obtained a video feed straight from Ron's room. It showed the blonde boy, his back to the tiny camera. Ron was currently sitting on his bed, looking out his window.

'He's fine...' Wade quickly switched off the camera, and reappeared on the screen of his redheaded friend. "I just checked Kim, and like I said, Ron is in his room..." He could see the worried expression on her face retreat, but failed to vanish completely, as something was still on her mind.

"Thanks Wade! And sorry for being weird..." she said goodbye to the young hacker, hanging up.

The teen heroine fell backwards into her comfortable bed, and looked at her ceiling.

She felt a bit better knowing that her friend was okay, but she definitely wasn't. She was still angry! "Arggh this is so frustrating!" She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it for a few seconds. "I really need to talk to Ron..."

She'd already made up her mind to talk to her blonde best friend tomorrow, first thing in the morning. She was determined to find out why he'd gone running off, just when they were supposed to hang around together with her boyfriend and explore the new mall together. And that wasn't even the most annoying subject concerning her best friend... Her Ron had been willing to, and was even the one that had actually suggested, hanging around her brunette rival, Bonnie.

But the thing that had REALLY pissed her off, was what had happened on their recent mission together. Just thinking about it made her almost as mad as when it had actually happened.

...and she was going to get her answers from him, one way or another.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter! longest one yet!**

 **Omg, I just saw the episode that the more Kim would get embarrassed the more she disappear, soo cool and mean from Shego with the fart cushion in the restaurant. And I never thought I'd hear the phrase embarrassment ninjas it fucking killed me the minute I heard it! And Kim recognized what they were in a second! WTF?! did she encountered them in the past? I need answers DAMN IT! But what pissed me the most was that she didn't even give Ron a thank you for saving her life!**

 **Now DNamy was cool and cute until she said she was in love with monkey fist and then you see him holding her picture with a loving look! I spilled my facking drink that moment!**

 **The Oh boys was a nice change of pace from the normal episodes and seeing junior dancing in prison at the end was both hilarious and cringe-worthy.**

 **The episode when Kim is sick from her brothers only to pass it to Shego and Ron and from there the normal way you would think until the** punch line **at the end.**

 **The truth ray was an awesome idea! And I definitely will try to add it to the fic when It'll be the most effective!**

 **Mothers day was cute if only to see Ann cosplaying as Kim and Draken calling her Kim's sister!. And OMG that fucking garden Nome! EVIL!.**

 **Motor Ed was seriously cool! seriously! And he was a serious threat to Kim and Ron! Nice to see that not only Shego is good at her job!.**

 **Felix was awesome! His attitude for everything was nice to see and the Ron man for treating him like a normal kid gives even more points for our blonde hero!.**

 **Ron won a novelty check for 99 million dollars! Oh, fuck yes! So much win!.**

 **And nice to see bonbon and him like that! My only problem was the logic... Really Ron? Do you carry around the entire amount on you? I don't think you actually know just how much 99 million looks like. It's a little bit more then what you can fit in your pocket! Unless you have pockets like Hermione's beg then I don't think it was possible!.**

 **Ron doing sports was nice to see but what I don't get is why didn't he go to be a runner? He is pretty fast considering that he runs around a lot!.**

 **The history of Kim's great-grandmother was funny with all the weird coincidence until... It was a dream... Really? It's like the movie with the time travel.**

 **Ok now, this was something that I noticed just by seer coincidence as I listened to the opening song and as I saw the first movie, it sounds to me that Kim told Ron to call her... it was like the opening song. So it sounded like the song was for him**?( **Kim is singing for Ron).**

 **I know that maybe I'm digging a bit too deep... Well, whatever! I'm gonna support my thoughts!.**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **13 Shego**

 **12 Yori**

 **8 Monique**

 **6 Ann**

 **5 Zita**

 **4 Connie?**

 **4 Lonnie?**

 **4 Warmonga?**

 **3 Vivian Porter**

 **2 Camille Leon?**

 **2 Joss?**

 **2 dr director/Betty**

 **2 Adrena Lynn**

 **2 Bebe**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this. I'll really appreciate it!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	6. Chapter 6: A surprise visit

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **Fox Boss:** Thanks! well, you will wait no more!

 **Frozen-Tundra88** : Well the girls in the show are pretty ballsy! Thanks! and you don't hear much about Zita and too bad as she is very cool and down to earth! And I wonder what will happen if Kim will find out? Funny thing is as I'll upload this chapter I'll already finish the third season!.

 **Harem Lover 26:** Well it was a great idea! It could make them interesting... But we don't want the Ron man to get a big head. A jealous Kim is always funny to see. But I do hope she will be because of a girl this time! Lest time that Ron went out with Zita, she didn't care!

 **JustMe** : Thanks, man! And I really do enjoy it! And I really do understand loving Shego and Yori! Wait did she? I do remember that she kissed his cheek and he did save her so maybe?

 **Smiling Lemon:** A punishment from Bonnie... Mmm... Is it really a punishment? And yeah poor Ron.

 **RandomReader113** : Always happy to hear you liked it! You really think so? Lol didn't actually mean for it to be a cliffhanger. You will see pretty soon what happened on said mission. And who could make Kim act so jellos? And The Ron man not being appreciated is really annoying! Thanks again, man! Mmm if your suggesting then I'm definitely gonna check them out when I'm done with the show!.

 **Aqua Rules:** Happy you liked it! Damn straight she is! Who can say...

 **Harbinger Of Kaos:** Mmm... I wonder what will happen... (Check the script...'oh my...')

 **Blaze1992** : Why the bad feeling? Yeah I know, just wanted it to be for the fic specifically.

 **redfro** : thanks a lot! Oh, you will see!

 **TheLastNanaya** : Well of course it is! He will never be one!

 **JohnnyHandsome** : Well this is the start! And thanks!

 **infadinityfollower** : Thanks! And you will get it!

 **Or-lan-do626:** Well I'm not really sure who she is yet... but soon!

 **Vanitas50** : Do you really want to see Ron's revenge on Bonbon? Well, there is a good chance that she will join soon! Maybe I can do another fic on a specific character if you guys want it.

 **Crusadeofanime** : Thanks, man! Oh, don't worry I will! Well, it is a big issue for me.

 **cabrera1234** : Will do!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 6: A surprise visit**

Ron Stoppable was sitting on his bed again feeling exhausted, but it wasn't like last time because of his best friend's new boyfriend. This time it was because of his recent mission with Kim to stop Darken, and what happened in said mission. 'KP is going to kill me!' he laid down on his bed as the recent events of a couple hours before were still strong in his mind.

'How the hell did that happen? No... Why did that happen?' he was still trying to wrap his head around it.

After they finally finished their mission the blonde boy quickly avoided his redheaded friend, no... It was more like he ran away from her until he got off their ride and she was stuck as someone talked to her and held her enough for him to get away.

'Knock' 'Knock'.

The blonde sidekick suddenly heard a sound from his closed door making him jump to his feet in fear. Behind his door could be one of two options, one being one of his parents that needed something from him. And the other was his best friend Kim.

He hoped for his parents but he knew his luck was over as he remembered that the couple was on another romantic getaway.

With heavy steps and so many regrets for his probably now ending life he got close to the door and grabbed the cold handle, slowly turning it open.

He opened it slowly to reveal a slightly shorter girl that he knew very well.

"T-Tara? What-What are you doing here?" the blonde cheerleader was dressed in a simple black skirt and a blue short shirt and the blonde boy would be called a liar if he said she didn't look attractive. She didn't look surprised to see him, but she did look embarrassed and looked down while playing with her fingers.

"Umm I-I came to s-see you... Umm the door was open... So I..." she nearly fainted as she spoke.

Ron nearly facepalmed as he realized that in his escape from his best friend he forgot to lock the front door, that was careless and dumb even for him.

"Ron?" Tara pulled on his shirt and snapped him from his thoughts.

He quickly grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes "give me a minute ok?" he asked only to receive a positive node from her.

He prosecuted to exit from his room and moved to his living room and to his front door and locked it. 'Ok, now that that's done...' He looked to the stairs leading to his room. "It's time to face the music..." he whispered to no one as he moved up.

He couldn't say a word about Bonnie for obvious reasons and he just had to hope...no, more like pray that it won't end too badly for him.

He entered the room as his eyes found the blonde cheerleader in a second, she was sitting on his bed and looked a bit uncomfortable to him. She looked at something before she heard him and stood up in a hurry.

"Ah. Sorry about that..." he tried to smile at her as she only looked down. 'So it really is the end for me?' the Stoppable boy was about to fall to the ground and beg Tara for forgiveness and try to explain something to at least try and justify himself with a big emphasis on try.

He suddenly felt the blonde girl's hand that grabbed his own and pulled him to his bed, he didn't resist as her touch that was so warm and gentle and the blonde boy dared to think... 'Wasn't she mad? But that would be crazy!' Ron was now seated on his bed as Tara stood in front of him as she still held his hand.

"Ron I needed to talk to you about... About what happened at... The train..." he was right as it was almost painfully obvious.

"Yeah... I've been meaning to talk to you-".

"Ron please!" she said in a loud voice as she made him shut his mouth.

Her heart was pounding from what she wanted to say and to do "I've thought about it... A lot" she looked at him. "And... I know it must have been hard for you to be next to Kim all the time, and with the way she dresses... So I don't blame you... And if you... Ever..." her face became even redder. "Ever need help with... That kinda stuff" she looked at his pants. "I-I can help you" she managed to say.

Ron blinked a few times as his brain took a bit longer to process what she said 'did she just said what I think she said?' he didn't know what to think "umm... T-Tara you do realize what your s-saying right?" she nodded for confirmation "y-you don't need to worry about t-that-".

"I do!" her voice was louder. "And I can't let you do it with some other girl!" she insistently got on her knees and tried to fiddle with his pants and opened his zipper.

"R-Really Tara you don't have to force your-" he tried to say.

"I don't mind at all, I want to do it for you..." she smiled as she pulled his semi-erect member, her eyes opened as she saw his thing for the first time. 'This is... Ron's...' her mouth because dry as she swallowed and sucked on her lips in reflexes 'he's big!' she couldn't imagine this was what spread her ass on the train but it looked big enough for the job.

She could see his throbbing manhood reacted to her touch and made her smile as she got closer.

Ron panicked, this wasn't what he hopes or even dreamed that will happened 'this is really bad!' he thought as he was afraid. as much as it could be amazing he didn't want to know what will happen if Kim or Bonnie will know about it. He needed to stop her before she will do something she will regret.

"Tara I don't thin-oh!" the blonde sidekick was about to protest as the feeling he got was enough for the words to die in his mouth, the foreign sensation was above anything he ever felt until now as his toes curled and his hands shot to grab something! Anything!.

"Mmm..." The blonde girl could feel him inside her mouth, he was warm and for some reason, he was still getting bigger as it filled her mouth even more while she could feel and even taste something salty on her thong.

The blonde's mind was foggy as he could barely understand what was happening to him. He tried again to see what happened but as he got to a certain point an amazing feeling made his head shot back to the bed.

"Mmm... Maa!" the strange sounds in his room were now louder than before as he could finally hear them good enough. It was a wet and slobbery sound that for some reason was so alluring to him even if he never herds something like that.

The blonde pushed himself up using his hands and back until he was back in a sitting position, the only thing he saw was blonde hair that belonged to the very same cheerleader that was now with her head right in his croche.

She could probably feel him moving on the bed as she looked up to him as he saw she had something in her mouth, something big.

Tara moved her head back as Ron could finally see his manhood popping out of her small mouth.

"Ahh! Haa!" the blonde girl took a small breath of air before she looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Ron... Your... Ahh... So big!" she mattered in almost a whisper as she grabbed his shaft as it was in line with her nose, her eyes traveled along it like it was a challenge for her, big, hard and a bit fearsome for her first time.

It was her first time doing something like that as she let her instincts take over, she wasn't sure it was good for him at the start but the voices he made and his movement told her how to continue as it was obvious to her that the blonde boy liked it, a lot!.

"T-Tara wait a-a second I-" Ron began to say as she gave him a small smile.

"No more waiting..." she licked her lips as she used her tongue to travel and test every part of him, from his long shaft done to his balls and back up to the head of his member, making sure to lick every part of him with all she had.

"Oh, my go-" Ron could feel his body shake uncontrollably.

"Ahh... Mmmm... Hoooo..." she barely managed to breathe before her small and rosy lips opened as far as she could and shoved his manhood back into her mouth feeling again satisfied that she could take him.

"Oh shi... T-Tara..." he looked down at the blonde cheerleader as his brain took a mental image of the blonde girl as it was the sexiest thing he ever saw in his life.

Just the thought of the blonde beauty that was now sucking on his thing was amazing. But actually seeing it was mind-blowing.

She rolled her tongue on the head of his member as he was still in her mouth making him shake with pleaser as she smiled and started to bob her head on his hard manhood.

His mind stopped working as all he did now was look at Tara move her head up and down on him in a slow and steady pace.

It was amazing for him as she continued for a few minutes, but it wasn't enough for the blonde boy... It didn't bring him over the edge.

The blonde cheerleader which was sucking him off was only able to swallow about a third of his now fully erect member. Without delay, the blonde sidekick grabbed her head as she looked at him in wonder as if she did something wrong.

"What is it Ron?" she asked him still inside her mouth, the vibration almost driving him insane.

"Let me give you a hand..." he slowly started to push her head down on his manhood as he was now almost halfway in.

Ron could feel her throat closing on him as he looked at her she was shaking slightly and drooling from the sides of her mouth, her lipstick was now smeared all over her face and his member was buried deep in her throat.

'This is amazing!' he thought as he noticed her eyes began to roll to the back of her head as he immediately stopped and pulled himself out of her mouth.

"Ahh!" the blonde girl took a big breath as she even coughs a couple of times. He could really see the mess he made of her, "oh my god Tara! Are you ok?" he panicked as he thought he hurt her as he lost control. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean-" he stopped talking as he looked at her, her breathing was still heavy as her large breasts raise with her every breath. She was still drolling as a couple of drops stained her shirt, she licked her lips slowly and obviously was enjoying the aftertaste. Her hair was a bit messy with a few strains out of place and finally her eyes... The look she gave him wasn't one of hate or disgust, nor of pain or dislike. Oh no, her eyes said it all... 'More..' he could almost hear her voice in his mind as he set back on the bed, his legs now open wider than before as she crawled on the floor like a cat until she got to him.

"Ron... It's... Too big for me..." was all she said as she started to kiss his manhood in different parts while leaving lipstick marks with every time her rosy lips touched him.

Her words alone were enough to arouse him even more than before.

His member was already wet and now full of kiss marks as the big round eyes of Tara were shining and looking up to him. Her thong focused on his base before she pulled him back into her mouth with a loud sucking sound that echoed in his room.

It was hypnotizing as the blonde boy used his hands to support himself so he won't fall backward, he didn't want to miss this spectacular view.

Tara moved her head a bit faster than before as she saw it pleased him, but she still couldn't take more than a third of him. So she focused on her speed as it did indeed the trick from his groaning and moaning as he enjoyed himself.

"T-Tara... I'm... I-I can't..." his legs shook as he was barely holding himself in check and warned her.

The blonde was scared as she remembered as one of her more experienced friends talked about this 'he is about to cum!'. The cheerleader now determined to make him feel even better was trying to move even faster as his manhood reached the back of her throat and hitting it every time she pushed him in.

"You... Tara! Y-You need to let me-ah!" the blonde sidekick tried desperately to move back on the bed before her arms wrapped around his lower back and kept him from moving as the sudden touch from Tara was all he needed as he moved forward and buried himself dip onto Tara's throat.

"AHH!" his release wasn't sudden but it did surprise him as for how good it actually felt.

Tara was surprised at his sudden movement as she felt something warm and slimy moving fast in her throat and straight into her stomach not even letting her breath, she didn't even manage to taste it as it was filling her belly. After a few seconds, the blonde boy let go of her head as her arms did the same and released him from her grip. She opened her mouth slowly as his manhood brushed her throat and making her lick him unconsciously as he released another long rope of cum that filled her mouth as it shot right in her throat.

"Ahh..." the blonde sidekick felt another jolt as he released one more rope of cum on her face making her close her eyes in reflex.

She could finally taste him in her mouth as the bitter taste was a new experience for the blonde cheerleader. She did prepare herself mentally as the taste of his cum combined with the hot feeling in her stomach and on her face and not to mention the strong manly smell that assaulted her senses was making her head spin and her senses go wild.

The hot feeling on her face was strong enough to make her think it will burn her and leave his mark for all to see.

She looked at him with dazed eyes as she swallowed everything in her mouth and enjoyed the strong flavor that made her head spin even more.

"Tara? Are... Are you ok?" she could hear the blonde's calm voice in her ear as it made her snap her head to him. She apparently zoned out as he called her a few times and was only now looking at him.

"How was it?" was all she asked in a quiet and weak voice as she could feel that her throat was a bit sore.

"It... Was amazing..." he answered now feeling embarrassed as they were done with the act it itself. As he noticed her face that was still stained with his seaman he reached his nightstand next to his bed and grabbed a few tissues and handed some to her "here. You still have some... Umm... On your face" he felt embarrassed again as she looked at him smiling.

"Ron, I don't think some tissues are gonna cut it..." she looked at the closed door. "Where is your bathroom?" she asked as he immediately got what she meant to do and told her.

The blonde girl got up and was about to head out the room before she looked at his member was it was still letting out some clear fluid. She got back on her knees again and grabbed him with one hand "you know Ron, you need to clean up as well..." she moved closer to his manhood " let me help..." was all she said and without waiting for his response her lips opened up as she sucked him back inside and started to move her head.

the blonde boy couldn't control himself as he was still sensitive from the first time.

It didn't take her very long as she made sure to suck and lick every part of him before she swallowed again and then left the blonde's room for the bathroom after she made sure he was clean.

Ron was left alone as he laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling, in all his life until now he never felt such a big release, he was slightly sweating in his upper body and figured that he will need another shower after this whole deal was over.

The blonde sidekick notices a green light that came from under his blanket as he fished out his Kimmunicator from under the covers "what the?" he looked to see he missed a few calls from Kim.

'Did something happen?!' he quickly thought the worst as he opened the device and called.

"Wade! I'm here! What's the sitch?" he quickly said as the face of the hacker appeared on the device.

"Ron? So you finally answered, don't worry there's no sitch this time. Kim and I tried to call you but you didn't pick up that's all" he said to calm his blonde friend.

The blonde boy breathes out and relaxed a bit before his face became confused. "Wait, Wade, I didn't get any call, I just saw that you called by mere chance".

"Really?" the young hacker looked confused for a moment before he started tapping on his keyboard and looked at his screen. "According to my scans it looks like your Kimmunicator took a nasty hit or something in the last mission, Ron, I'm surprised it even still works!".

"Well, you did build it!" the blonde complained his friend earning from him a smirk.

"As much as I know my inventions are awesome, it's always nice to hear! And don't worry I'll tell Kim about it and I'll get you a new one as fast as I can" the hacker said.

"Thanks, Wade! You rock!" the blonde sidekick ended the call as he looked again at his Kimmunicator.

He tried to remember what could have happened as he recalled a few hours ago, 'so it happened when she-'.

Ron heard his door opening and looked back only to see Tara. She was clean and didn't look out of the ordinary besides a few stray hairs on her head.

"Umm... I'm done... Ron..." it looked to him that whatever possessed her to act like she did was gone after she cleaned herself or at least it calmed it for now.

"Yeah, I can see that... You ok?".

"Yes! I mean... I-It's getting kinda late... And If I won't be home before my curfew..." she tried to explain as he smiled at her.

"Hey, it's cool! I mean.. KP and me don't really have them anymore" he said as he escorted her to the front door.

"Really? Why not?".

"Well when you go around saving the world you can't be back home by bedtime, I mean KP and me are traveling all over the world fighting evil and kicking ass! So no time for that" the two arrived at the front door.

"Do you want me to escort you home Tara? I mean it's the least I can do" he said as she moves outside.

"No, it's ok Ron... I can manage!" she smiled at him as she got closer to his cheek and whispered in his ear "let's keep it a secret for now..." was all she said before she kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him one final time before she started to walk away.

Ron was left at the front door holding his cheek and looking at the blonde cheerleader as his eyes traveled down to her very shapely ass.

He entered back inside as he closed the door and moved to his room, as soon as he entered he saw a familiar naked mole rat on his bed "Rufus! Where did you run off too?" the blonde asked his rodent friend as he climbed on the bed.

"Kim" the hairless mole rat chipped in response as he entered under the blanket to get warm.

"Kim..." the blonde now remembered why Rufus wasn't with him as he escaped from talking with Kim over what happened in the mission. He didn't want to face her even though it wasn't his fault... To some extent. But what was he supposed to do? "Oh shit... Tara!" he thought about what he did to Tara and was sure that even if Kim did spear him the pain than Bonnie will probably skin him alive after she was done crashing him to dust over what he did to her friend. The blonde sidekick thought in a panic as he heard a familiar ringing sound as it was clear he received a message from on his phone.

He lifted his small device and opened it, "oh no..." he muttered as he saw a message from a familiar number.

'Get over here now' was the only thing that was written.

'I'm so dead...' he thought as he got ready to get out and to a certain brunette as Rufus looked at him confused.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Bonnie Rockwaller was in her room and walking back and forth, she just came back home not so long ago after Ron run off with Kim on their mission. After he was gone she didn't see a point to stick around the movie as it was boring and as seeing as her most interesting part of it was the blonde's reactions she figured she'd think of a suitable punishment for when she gets the chance.

She quickly exited the movie theater and to her jeep and after a short drive she arrived back to her house. It was still quite as her housekeeping crew was out for the day. The brunette tried to call her friend Tara but sadly the blonde girl didn't answer.

This was one of those times she had no one but herself "ahh. This sucks..." she said to no one as she just moved to her room.

...

It's already been some time since Bonnie got home and it was still empty and silence like most of the time, the brunette cheerleader with nothing to really do decided to study for a bit, she was a straight-A student after all but still needed to study just to stay at the top, being popular really took a lot of work to maintain.

The girl now a bit tired from what looked like an eternity of study and boredom felt hungry again and went straight from her room to the fridge as it would be too much work to actually make something from scratch.

Her eyes searched for something easy and sweet just to keep her energy up, as she spotted a cake she didn't see the last time she looked, it looked like an ice cream cake of some kind.

"Might as well..." she grabbed a plate and a nice piece and moved to her living room.

Her first bite came and her eyes opened wide in surprise, it was amazingly good! She was one hundred percent sure this was the best cake she ever ate.

She finished her cake quickly and even considered to take another piece before she heard the sound of the doorbell.

With her good mood and energy now restored she moved to the door and opened it as it revealed that a certain blonde boy was standing there.

"Hey, there beautiful! Miss me?" he said with a smile at the brunette who just looked surprised to see him.

"And what are you doing here?" she asked as she got a bit angry at the blonde boy.

"What? Can't a guy see his girlfriend just when he wants to?" he looked hurt for a second but Bonnie knew better. Maybe when they first started going out in the past he could fool her but now it was different.

"Um, I think you mean ex-girlfriend" she emphasizes the ex-part. "And how did you even get over here Brick?" she looked at the gate of her house which was still close.

He looked puzzled at her "Bonnie, what are you talking about? We just had one fight so don't go ballistic on me".

"I don't go ballistic and do you even know why I'm angry?" she asked.

He scratched his head "I guess it's something I said?... Look, can we talk about it, please?".

She signed as she let him inside the house "fine... Let's go to my room" was all she said as she closed the door after him and led him to her room.

"Where is everyone?" he looked around as it was strange not seeing anyone.

"Day off..." was all she said to stop him from asking any more questions, Brick was one of the few people who knew where she lives, but believed her when she made up an excuse that she wasn't rich and the house belonged to an acquaintance of her father.

The two teens entered her room as he set on her bed while she stood "ok then... Talk!".

"Don't you want to sit?" he gestured on the bed right beside him.

"I'm good right here..." she was stubborn.

"Look, Bonnie, this is really not helping, why don't you just tell me what I did, I'll say sorry and we'll forget this whole thing!" he tried to get closer to her as she backed away a bit.

"Don't give me that again! I still didn't forget what you said last time!" she got angry.

"Really Bonnie, I don't see what the big deal is?".

"Maybe it's not a big deal for you, but I'm not some..." she stopped and took a moment to collect herself. 'This is pointless' she thought as she looked at him dead in the eyes. "You know what Brick I think you better go home," she said as he got close enough to touch her.

"Oh come on Bonnie! I have a big game tomorrow and you can't leave me hanging!" he said in a loud voice as this conversation wasn't going as he planned.

"What?" she looked at him now even angrier. "What did you just say?".

"W-What?" he looked at her confused.

"Did you come here only to..." Bonnie was absolutely livid. "Get out of here! We're done! I don't even want to look at you anymore!".

"Bonnie baby I didn't mean to-" he tried to reason with her before she cut him off.

"GET OUT!" she screamed at him as he stared at her for a few seconds and just walked out while mattering something she didn't care to hear.

She made sure he got out and closed the door. The brunette cheerleader was so angry she thought her head will explode, she hated feeling like this! She needed to do something to vent her frustrating feelings, she needed to vent to someone and she knew just the best one for the job.

'Get over here now' was all she wrote as she disappeared into her bathroom and took a quick shower as she felt disgusting after dealing with the idiot blonde jock, what the hell did she ever see in him? she didn't know.

...

It's been some time since she massaged him as she was already out of the shower and was wearing nothing but a bath towel that covered her. She already opened the gate so that the loser will be able to enter as she doubted that he could claim over the gate like Brick could.

She could hear the doorbell sound as she went straight to it. "Well, it's about time you-" she started to say as she heard a voice she didn't expect.

"Wow! And I thought you were playing hard to get Bonnie!" said the boy in front of her.

The brunette's eyes opened as she saw Brick standing there with a big smile on his face.

"B-Brick?! What are you still doing here?!" she was surprised to see him back.

"Are you still playing hard to get? Even after you opened the gate for me and opening the door like this? You sure have some wired kinks" he looked at her as his eyes roamed her body and focused on her bath towel as he started getting closer to her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked as she started to back away in fear. "Get out of here! I'm warning you Brick!" she was already holding her towel closer to her body fearing what might happen.

The blonde jock only smiled in response to her and started to move closer.

"I'll scream!" she said as she hit a wall behind her.

He quickly closed the distance and was about to grab her.

Bonnie closed her eyes in fear as she heard a sound of something heavy hitting the floor.

"Man didn't think I'd ever had to do this..." the brunette girl heard a familiar voice as she opened her eyes.

She saw a familiar blonde boy standing in front of her.

"Stoppable? What are you doing here?" she asked as her heart was still pounding from fear.

He looked at her confused "umm... You send me a text? At least I think you did..." the blonde sidekick was now unsure.

"Where's Brick?" she looked and immediately saw the blonde jock on the floor and unconscious. "What did you-".

"Don't worry I just knocked him out... Anyway, you ok Bonnie?" he asked her with a serious look.

She trembled for a moment as he said her name but kept herself strong "who do you think you're talking to? Of course, I'm ok!" she turned her back on him "now get rid of him!" she started to walk away to the stairs.

"What?! You want me to kill him?!" the blonde boy looked at her shocked.

She turned her head to him "is that what you and Kim do on your missions? I meant to throw him outside or something and then come to my room..." she walked back to her room as the blonde boy was forced to basically drag throw the boy out the house.

Bonnie entered her room and closed the door as she fell to the ground, her legs lost all the power she had. It only now hit her 'If... Ron didn't show up... Then Brick was going...to...' she didn't want to think about it and took a minute to calm herself until she finally got up and dressed with a long and tight green pajama pants and a short and tight blue shirt that showed her belly button and curved figure. She set on her bed and waited for the blonde boy to come back, she was still a bit shaken off from the whole thing and just hated the silence of her room.

"Everything is ok now! The Ron man is here!" the blonde sidekick entered the room like it was his own.

"Not even bothering to knock ah? I should have known..." she didn't know why but she expected him to do something like that and he did, and she felt better as she saw him but didn't understand why. She noticed he was carrying something in his hands.

"Well, you did tell me to come when I was done... Anyway here!" he handed her a plate with the same cake she ate before.

The blonde boy smiled as he turned around "well see you around Bonbon!" he was about to leave the room.

"Where do you think your going loser?" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she took one bite of the cake.

"Umm, home? I did just help you deal with Brick so... I'd say we're even... Or you owe me or whatever you call it..." he tried to find the words but gave up as he figured she knew what he meant.

The brunette cheerleader understood what he meant as he just smiled at her and was about to walk away.

Bonnie panicked for a moment not wanting him to go before she opened her mouth "oh really? Is that what you think loser?" she smirked as she got up from the bed and walked to him.

The blonde boy took a few steps back as his back was against her bedroom door, he looked at her not really understanding what she meant.

"Did you forget about your punishment for ditching me today to go on your little mission?" he opened his mouth to resort before she silenced him with her finger. "Not to mention that because I left the gate open for you, he was about to come in...".

Ron was stunned, 'wait so it's my fault she was almost...' he understood what she meant even if it seemed a bit weird as she got even closer to him.

"But... you did help me so I guess you do deserve something..." she said and closed the distance between them as her lips touched his.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter! this one was the longest one yet!**

 **Wow, I had a lot of fun with this one as it's the first one Ron to get busy! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Kim can be jealous because Ron didn't spend enough time with her! It was simply adorable! She actually tried to play and act so that Ron won't forget her! And it was so cringe worthy!**

 **Emotion sickness... What can I say except OH, MY GOD! That was amazing! Kim swinging around at school like Tarzan chasing after Ron! And that kiss! Demnnnnn! So much win! And the dress was so sexy! Boy oh boy, Kim's dad was funny with his treat, but I have to say WTF Mrs. P?! You know Ron from a young age! And you know that if there is someone who will protect and appreciate her forever then it's him! So why treat him?! Not cool! (Fucking done...).**

 **But to top it all... Kim... Are you telling me that they just ignore that kiss?! Even Wade!**

 **Stick together... Kim and Bonnie stuck at the butt, what a shitty situation!... Sorry I'll stop.**

 **And Ron and Berkin were just... I'm done.**

 **I finally saw Bonnie's sisters! They did seem mean but not that much! I hope I'll see them again! And don't worry... I already have plans for those two even if I'll have to write a brand new fic!.**

 **Zorpox was amazing! I couldn't believe how awesome Ron was as a villain! It's like it's his true self! I wonder what will happen if Ron stayed evil and run off with Shego while Kim and Draken will have to find and stop them multiple times... Kinda like Naruto and Sasuke.**

 **Joss was adorable! Such a cute fangirl for Kim and her accent was so good like rogue from X man. And at the end, she became Ron's fan! Well, she is a smart girl with very good taste!**

 **That fucking book, Ron trying to return the book he borrows from Kim and goes up to fight the villains alone just so that she won't be angry at him! And what the hell was in the monkey book at the end?!**

 **The episode with the giant bugs... Just no, that was honestly end** **of the world shit right there! And of course, Ron saved the day again! Like a boss!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **15 Shego**

 **14 Yori**

 **9 Monique**

 **7 Ann**

 **6 Zita**

 **5 Vivian Porter**

 **5 Warmonga?**

 **4 Connie**

 **4 Lonnie**

 **3 dr director/Betty**

 **3 Adrena Lynn**

 **3 Bebe**

 **2 Camille Leon?**

 **2 Joss**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this. I'll really appreciate it!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	7. Chapter 7: The mission

Yo, everyone!

First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:

RandomReader113: Happy you liked it! He will and thanks for mansion it! Well, I was going for it and it was only the first of many scenes to come! You will see in this chapter! It is an amazing episode! Sooo funny! Well, it was in keeping with his Ronnes! PS: I would love to talk to you in PM man!.

pingwuan: Wow thanks! I was going for it! Oh, and she will...

Smiling Lemon: Thanks, man! Happy to know you liked it! Well, he is the Ron man!

Harem Lover 26: He always plays the hero! It's good trouble... I think? And technically this is not a haram yet! He will... In time.

Frozen-Tundra88: That's ok! Hell yeah I did! So much win for the Ron man! Yeah too bad for her... Well, I will try and add her if people want! Well, she was his first experience in a way. And obviously, it's crazy for him. About Brick, now that you mention it he did appear that way. She does feel grateful for him and... Maybe more?.

Forgot Login: Thanks, man! It's perfectly fine, I did notice that Ron seemed a bit different in this one after some people pointed out to me. I did fix it a bit in the next chapter. And PS: if you see something like that then feel free to tell me!

JustMe: Ohh... Thanks, man! I'm really glad you like it! And Bonnie's punishment... Maybe he will like it?(I would...) actually, the poll seems to pretty much says, Monique! And I would love to actually talk to you in PM!.

Trace: No problem man! Noted!

kmtdiccion: Well she didn't expect it as she is used that her maids are home, mmm I still didn't see her but soon! And just because you said it I'm determined to make one of her!. Thanks a lot! Always gets me more motivated!

JohnnyHandsome: Thanks, man! Always nice to hear!.

Harbinger Of Kaos: Yap it always is! It probably won't take her long to see him as... RON!.

cabrera1234: Well thinking about the situation and just how evil I am... It's very 'Possible'.

Vanitas50: It was an amazing episode! I always saw Tara as a closet freak. And Bonnie as a tsun? Definitely! And Ann and her delices backside mmm...

Icarus the Foxkidd: Got it! I do have a thing for them. Thanks, man! And already done!.

Kixen: Well the way I see it, her first interacted with him was a perverted one. So this is what she thinks he likes. And is that so bad that she will be only his?. And Bonnie is her normal self! Well, you are about to see for yourself.

infadinityfollower: Glad you approve! Well, here you go!

Blaze1992: Nope, I guess Bonbon didn't feel there's any need for them...

A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!

I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.

It helps to know you people liked it!:

I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Chapter 7: The mission

"What the hell just happened?" Ron Stoppable was sitting on his bed after returning from Bonnie's house, the blonde sidekick was tired beyond belief for the first time in his life and even more so than when he was training in Yamanouchi. Spending the morning with Bonnie and going to the movie where she had her fun while he almost had a heart attack thinking that someone will see them, from there going on a mission with Kim and only to get back to get a visit from Tara who wanted to help him with 'that' sort of stuff like they did on the train, and if he thought she was kidding or that it was some kind of elaborate plan from Bonnie... Then, oh boy did she proved him wrong. And from there to get a text from Bonnie calling him over to her house again thinking that she's going to kill him for what he did with Tara only to find one of the school's jocks that were about to attack her and forced him to knock him out and move him outside of the house as the brunette told him.

And when he thought that him saving Bonnie will get him out of her grip then he was wrong again. As she used the excuse that it was his fault that the whole thing happened in the first place. And to top it all... She kissed him! Her! Bonnie Rockweller! The great queen B herself!.

And it's not like he hated it, it was the total opposite, the feeling of her full lips and her body pressed against him. But it was just so unreal.

'I thought she hated me... But she...' his thoughts returned to that moment over and over again as he tried to possess all the information that he had.

'She said it was for helping her... And I don't think she hated it...' he remembered how she held him close to her body for what seemed like a few minutes to him as the brunette felt to him like she tremble until she calmed down and finally smiled at him as his jaw dropped afterwards the kiss and long hug as she used her finger to close it for him "what's the matter... Loser?" the way she said it, he couldn't feel any bad intent from her and could almost sure that she sounded playful.

...

'Nope, nothing...' he felt stomped as his head started to get foggy and his bed that felt so comfy as he just closed his eyes and drifted to sleep as his body run out of energy after a very long day, his dream was plagued by two beautiful girls that he got to know pretty intimately in the last few days, a brunette and a blonde.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Morning finally came as a small hairless rodent woke up and looked at his human friend that was still sleeping peacefully with a smile.

Rufus looked at the time and decided to wake Ron before he'll be late again and get detention or the usual speech from his teacher Brakin.

The naked mole rat jumped on his face a few times before the blonde woke up scratching his eyes.

"Wh-What?" he looked around confused only to see Rufus standing on the bed next to him. "Ah morning Rufus!" he got up got up and dressed after a few minutes and moved downstairs, it was still empty as his parents were out.

"Same old same old..." he wasn't surprised as it was the norm for him. Waking up to an empty house wasn't that bad once and if you got used to it.

He was about to leave his home and head out to Kim's house for breakfast like he did on most days when his parents weren't home but stopped as he remembered that the teen heroine wanted some answers about what happened at the last mission.

He sighed as he figured he should probably avoid going to the Possible's place until he sorted out this mess with Kim, hey better be safe than sorry.

"Well, looks like it's Bueno Nacho for breakfast Rufus!" the blonde sidekick said to his small friend that didn't mind at all and leaped on Ron's shoulder.

"Mmm Naco!" said Rufus rubbing his tummy.

Ron started walking at his slow and steady pace to his favorite hung out place.

Ron and Rufus were on their way for a few minutes as the blonde kept thinking what to say to Kim and sort this mess out.

"Ron?" the blonde boy heard someone calling his name as and made him stop and turn around, Ron's eyes focused on the blonde haired girl who now stood in front of him.

The blonde sidekick's mind froze "Ah... M-Morning Tara..." he said in a quiet tune as his mind flashed to the day before as Tara went down on him, he quickly became red as he found it hard to look at her without blushing even more.

"Good morning to you too Ronnie!" the blonde cheerleader was suddenly right in front of him with a big smile on her face. She noticed he was relentless to look at her "do I have something on my face?" was all she asked.

Immediately he looked at her only for the image of her face covered with his spank flashed in his head "n-no, not at all" he managed to banish the image for now as she smiled at him.

"So, are you going to meet up with Kim?" she hoped he wasn't but knew it was very unlikely as the redheaded cheerleader captain was his best friend.

"Actually, I was going to have breakfast at Bueno Nacho!' the boy responded with a smile.

"Really? First thing in the morning?" Tara asked as she was happy that her blonde hero wasn't meeting Kim just yet.

"Hey, The Ron man needs his fuel!" the blonde sidekick said as he heard Rufus mattering something. "And the Rufanitor too of course!" and patted Rufus who smiled with pride.

Tara smiled again at Ron and the hairless rodent "but can't you make something? I've heard you're a great cook" Tara said as she was one of the only few students who weren't in school at that time.

"Well, I didn't have the time or the energy to really make something so..." he scratched his head and tried to explain before she cut him off.

Feeling brave she played with her fingers as she opened her mouth "well if you'd like..." she could feel her heart biting loudly, 'don't chicken out now! This is your chance!' she looked at his eyes "I can come to your house in the morning... And cook you something? I mean if it's ok with you" she said with a red face full of fear.

"What? Really?" he was surprised to hear her, it wasn't normal for anyone to even offer to come to his house outside of Kim or Felix.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time I came to your house..." she gave him a flirty smile and a wink that told him what he kept denying.

'So yesterday we really did...' the blonde boy was skeptical and thought that maybe he had a dirty dream and was just imagining what happened between him and Tara at first, but after her response, he defiantly knew he wasn't dreaming.

"Umm... Ahh, so you... You wanna join me?" he asked as he looked embarrassed and not knowing what to say.

"I'd love to Ronnie..." she said and pulled on his hand to his favorite hung out place.

After a short walk the two blonde teens arrived at their destination, Ron ordered and received his meal as soon as he placed it, well he was their favorite costumer and previous manager.

Tara, on the other hand, had to think what to get as greasy food wasn't her preferred thing first thing in the morning, but she wasn't going to let this chance to spend more time with Ron get away.

Ron was already halfway through his meal as he noticed Rufus was starting at him "what's wrong Rufus?" the blonde sidekick said in between baits.

The naked mole rat started squeaking "Tara?" as he pointed at the blonde cheerleader who has seemed to find something and ordered it.

"What? Oh, Tara?" the blonde boy looked around as he got closer to his hairless partner "I can't tell you right now... Later..." the Stoppable boy whispered as his little friend nodded in confirmation as he trusted him.

Ron was about to have another bait before he hard a voice that snapped him out of his thoughts.

"So this is where you've been hiding..." said an all too familiar voice that Ron recognized immediately.

The blonde sidekick lifted his head only to see his redheaded best friend staring down at him.

He was extremely lucky as his mouth was full of food, he took a second to finish and swallow as he calmed himself "morning KP!" he responded and sounded as normal and as natural as he could.

"Morning Ron, you know I've been waiting for you to come for breakfast at my house today..." she looked at him in an accusing stere but didn't say more.

"Well, the Ronster woke up in the mood for some Bueno Nacho for breakfast! You know just to change things up!" he smiled and acted like his normal goofy self.

The redhead smiled as she folded her hands "Really? So I'll guess my mom is gonna be pretty disappointed when she'll find out you prefer Bueno Nacho over her food" his smile vanished as he heard her.

"Oh come on KP! You know nothing is better than your mom's food!" he sounded sincere to her, she set down at her usual place on the other side of the table right in front of him as she figured this was the ideal time to talk to him.

"Don't worry Ron, I was just kidding, but I did wait for you... So we can have a proper chat about what happened at-".

"Oh hey Kim!" said a familiar voice to the redhead heroine.

Kim turned her head only to see a very familiar blonde girl that was on the cheer team, she was holding a small shake in her hand and looked right at Kim.

"Oh morning Tara! Fancy seeing you here" the redheaded responded as she was glad that it wasn't her brunette rival, she didn't like to start her day with a dose of Bonnie.

"Yeah, had a craving for something sweet and they have really good shacks!" Tara smiled and took a sip of her drink.

Kim was about to question her best friend again as the blonde cheerleader suddenly put down her shake on the table and set down next to Ron.

Ron imminently looked at Tara who smiled at him for a moment 'what is she doing?' this was really weird for him. No girl ever set like this next to him besides Kim or Monique and maybe Zita a few times and even then it was never this close, the blonde girl was so close to him that their legs were slightly touching not that he minded.

"Umm, Tara if you want to talk to me about something we can do it at cheer practice-" Kim started to say as she figured that the blonde girl wanted to talk to her.

"Oh, I'm actually here with Ronnie, we came together to eat something before class starts" was the only thing Tara said.

Kim who was about to grill Ron on their mission was shocked as she didn't know what to say, there was Tara who was one of the most popular girls at school and a cheerleader with a high position on the food chain sitting next to her best friend Ron Stoppable.

And she was here with him? Together?.

"W-What?" Kim's voice was weak as her mind tried to process what the blonde said 'Ronnie?'.

"Yeah, we met on the way" the blonde cheerleader answered.

"Yeah it was-"Ron felt Tara's hand grab his leg and made him go silent from shock as he felt her tender fingers running up and down on his leg.

"But aren't you worried that Bonnie or somebody from school will see you?" the teen heroine asked as she figured that the fear from the brunette or her social status will snap her away from Ron.

"Not really..." Tara just shrugged as she kept slowly stroking Ron's leg. "And I don't see anyone from school here, do you?".

'Ok, what the hell is going on?' Kim knew that the blonde cheerleader used to have a crush on Ron after he saved her from Gill at lake wannaweep, but she never acted on it. "No, not really-" Kim answered only for the blonde girl to ignore her and offered Ron her shack.

"Ronnie you need to try this! It's so tasty!" she said with a smile as the boy that was left with no choice took the white straw into his mouth.

Kim felt weird looking at her best friend since pre k and the blonde cheerleader, she was about to say something before Tara looked at her phone.

"We better start moving to school before we'll be late" she got up and pulled Ron from his hand as her other hand held her shack as the two left Kim behind.

Tara existed from Bueno Nacho with Ron in tow as the two started walking, Tara already let go of his hand and kept walking at his side.

The blonde boy looked at her as she smiled at him and took a sip from her shack "it's really tasty... Ronnie".

The Stoppable boy didn't know if she meant the drink or something else and just smiled at her awkwardly.

"Hey wait up!" Kim Possible went through the doors and joined the two blondes, she quickly moved to Ron's free side with Rufus on her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's really good Tara" he responded as he smiled kindly at the blonde girl.

"Well, I need to meet Bonnie before class starts so I'll see you later!" Tara smiled as she took the white straw into her mouth and smiled before she finally started moving ahead.

Ron was left alone with Kim as he watched Tara walking away and paid close attention to her round and plump ass.

"So you wanna explain to me what is this about... Ronnie?" the redheaded teen heroine asked her blonde friend with an irritated voice.

The blonde just looked at Kim and looked confused "I have no idea KP" the blonde sidekick simply said. He felt bad about lying to his best friend, but honestly, what could be said? That Tara gave him a blowjob? That Bonnie is blackmailing him? That in their last mission he...

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Flashback...

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable just finished parachuting from the helicopter that picked them up. Kim was already in her mission mode as she took off her parashot and looked around the dark and cold area trying to spot any potential threat to her and her partner.

"Um KP? can I get a little help here?" the blonde boy said and made Kim turn to him.

The redhead heroine saw her best friend who likes always managed to get himself tangled up in something, this time it was his own parashot as she saw his form searching for a way out but failed. The redhead girl giggled for a second and helped her partner "come on Ron, stop playing around" she pulled him out as Rufus was on the ground and shaken his small head in worry.

The two continued to a rock formation that according to Wade gave them a direct path to the main entrance, as always Kim was at the lead as she moved in silently and safely as she could while Ron was walking behind her and Rufus was in his pants pocket.

They saw a couple of guards as Kim took them out before they managed to spot her or call for back up.

"Nice job KP!" he said as he said the last two together.

The redhead looked around "thanks, but doesn't it seems a little bit too easy? I mean the straight line root of the guards".

"You're over thinking it KP, this is Draken after all... Even if he does manage to make a doomsday device he'll probably shot himself in the foot with it" the blonde joked as he made Kim laugh for a moment.

"Maybe your right Ron..." she agreed with him but something still seemed off to her.

The teen heroes moved on as they finally saw the new lair of Draken, it was billed on a side of a cliff and was supported by many huge metal pillars as the whole place looked actually menacing this time.

"Well, at least it's not made of ice this time," the blonde boy said with a smile as Rufus agreed with him.

"Ron try to stay focused" Kim was serious now.

"Wade we're in position" the redheaded cheerleader opened her Kimmunicator.

"Alright, guys! This is the plan" the hacker started to explain it to them.

...

"Ahh man... How did I get the short end of the stick again..." the blonde sidekick said to no one as he moved into the lair. He Kim and Rufus already split up, but unlike usual when he was the distraction and Kim was in the shadows. This time Kim was the one to make everyone chase after her while he moved behind the scenes.

He honestly thought that the normal plan like they usually did would work fine, hell even Wade agreed with him on that one. But for some strange reason, Kim was augmented for him to stay behind this time and wait for his friend to get everyone's attention before going in.

He could hear an alarm going off as the lights began flashing red as more guards came running down the hall 'I hope KP's ok' he hoped as he moved after he made sure the coast was clear.

The blonde sidekick made it to a huge room full of machinery and stuff he didn't know the first thing about.

'Let's finish here quickly so I can go and help KP' he was determined to help his best friend especially because she was busy dealing with Draken's goons.

He got close to a big panel that was connected to a huge flat screen that showed different points of the base on he managed to see his best friend and partner Kim who was occupied with fighting off a few dozen goons, she was doing fine but he didn't want to push it.

He quickly got closer to the panel as hared something behind him, the blonde teen turned around only to see a very familiar figure smirking as she saw him.

"Well look at what I found... A little buffoon without his princess" she got a bit closer to him but was still pretty far.

The woman in front of him was Shego, Draken's strongest goon and arc enemy of Kim. She was strong, fast and incredibly dangerous. Not to mention she was extremely attractive, with her green skin and dark green hair, her skin-tight suit that hugged her every curve and seamlessly showed her body she was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous... in an evil way of course.

"Shego!" the blonde boy said as he got ready to run away.

"Oh please like you have a chance..." she looked around not really paying much attention to Ron. "So where is the princess? She usually doesn't leave you alone for too long" Shego looked at the blonde boy.

"Umm.." he didn't answer and just pointed at the screen behind him that showed Kim still fighting the goons.

"What?! Are you kidding me?" she looked very disappointed. "And here I was waiting for a good fight against the princess and what I got instead was the buffoon... So not my day..." she facepalmed.

"Well, I see that your kind of stressed out so I'm just gonna get out of your way-" Ron started to say and moved slowly towards the door as she looked at him and made him freeze.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere buffoon... I might as well let my anger out on you" she started to get closer to him.

He started to back away as she casually walked up to him "what? Not trying to run away? I'm impressed sidekick, so don't disappoint me..." the villains suddenly jumped at him making him roll on the ground as she moved to him as soon as she hit the floor.

The green skinned women kept trying to hit him but he continued to evade her every move for a few minutes, the blonde would have been proud of himself if he didn't know she was holding back on him. She wasn't as aggressive as she was against Kim and more importantly she didn't use her power at all. She was playing him plain and simple.

'At least she's not playing me like Bonnie...' the blonde thought as he remembered the brunette cheerleader, his body instantly responded as his eyes focused on Shego's body or more accurately on her ass and chest.

"See something you like sidekick?" she suddenly smiled as she dropped her battle stance and stood seductively in front of him.

He froze as he tried to keep his distance from her and look away, but failed massively as he couldn't look away.

He suddenly felt his back hitting sometime hard, he turned only to see the panel right behind him and a second later he heard a whisper in his ear.

"Are you that bord with me sidekick?" he could hear Shego's voice and practically feel her natural heat on his back. He turned his head only to see the green-skinned women inches from him as he turned around.

"Looks like you have no place left to run..." she smiled at him as he could feel her leg right between his. "So, what are you going to do?..." she almost parred to his ear as she leaned closer to him and leaned her hands on the panel behind him and preventing his escape.

His heart rate was raising as her nose brushed his and made him go red as a tomato. And the fact that he was still excited from Bonnie's teasing didn't help him either.

"Is there any chance you can just let me go?" he smiled trying not to look too embarrassed, and by the way she smiled, he was obviously falling.

"Mmm..." Shego looked deep into his eyes as she thought. "Impress me... Or else..." she whispered as the green-skinned women closed the distance and sealed her lips with his.

The blonde's eyes opened as he froze for a moment before he returned the kiss.

"Mm?" Shego was surprised, the buffoon was actually quite ballsy, she expected him to faint or totally freeze up. But this was even better, she smirked into their lip-lock as she shoved her tongue into his mouth, the blonde sidekick didn't refuse and let her do as she wished.

A couple of seconds passed as Ron enjoyed the soft and warm feeling of Shego's lips and her tongue as she refused to let go, his hands grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to his body as he could clearly feel her body that was heating up more and more as the two continued.

The blonde sidekick shoved his thong into Shego's mouth and grabbed her ass making her eyes go wide as he was the first one to ever had the guts to actually touch her without burning to a crisp.

And she was even more surprised as she quite enjoyed the kiss with the baffon and the way he touched her.

He began to massage her cheeks for a few seconds as she trembled in pleaser.

'Wow! He's quite good... Almost makes me feel bad...' the green skinned women thought with a smile as she reached a button on the panel and pushed it.

"ROOOOONNN!".

The blonde Stoppable boy jerked up from the kiss as he heard a terrifying scream that scared him more than anything, his eye looked around until he saw on the giant screen behind him the face of his best friend but unlike her smiling face or her mission mode, there was a new expression on her face. It was rage! And it was very clear to the blonde boy.

'Oh shit...' he thought in fear.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Kim screamed as Ron immediately tried to move away from Shego only for her to grab him and keep him close to her body "do you mind princess? We're kind of busy here..." Shego only responded with a smirk that only angered the redheaded teen heroin more and more.

"GET AWAY FROM RON NOW!" Kim screamed and hit her fist on the monitor from her side as it cracked from her force making the image flicker for a second.

Shego only ignored the red-head as she kissed the blonde sidekick again and pushed the same button she pushed before.

Kim shouted again as the screen turns off and Shego moved back from the blonde, she was smiling as she turned her back to him and moved to the door and then started to get ready.

The blonde boy was confused, existed and full of fear all at the same time "Umm... Shego? What are you-".

"What does it look like Stoppable?" she waited for his answer until she figured he didn't get it. "I'm waiting for the princess to arrive..." she saw his confused look. "Why did you think I let you kiss me?".

"Umm, didn't you kiss me?" he said earning a look from her.

"Don't get snappy with me Stoppable..." she warned him. "I just did it to get the princess angry... I wanted to fight her like that at least once...".

Ron blinked a couple of times before he moved back from her "s-so you just used my body?" he looked hurt and hugged himself in fear.

She laughed "please... Like you didn't enjoy it" she patted her ass with one hand "and this... You obviously did it before so I'm guessing you and the princess are finally-" she started to say as she noticed the look he gave her and stopped.

"She's-" he started to say before the two herd a loud sound of something exploding right behind the door as the door itself blow off its hinges and fell to the floor with a loud metal sound.

"SHEGO!" Kim Possible screamed at the top of her lungs as she never felt angrier in her entire life. The redhead heroine looked around as this was the last room she didn't look for the green freak, she quickly noticed Ron standing next to the panel where she saw the villans kissing him.

And finally, her eyes locked on the arc enemy that simply smiled at her.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

End flashback

"Ron! Are listening to me?" Kim said in a loud voice that snapped Ron from his thoughts.

"Umm... Yeah, of course, KP!" he quickly answered.

"Good, so what is the deal with you and-".

The two suddenly heard the sound of the bell that made Ron started running to the school.

"Ron wait!" she yelled as she started to run after him.

"Sorry KP! But I'm not giving Barkin another excuse to give me detention!" after he finished he focused on running and thanked his lucky stars that the bell rang.

'Fine... But I'll get an answer out of you Ron' Kim decided to wait until they had some time alone.

A few minutes earlier...

Tara just entered the school in a light jog, she was still holding her shack and moved to the lockers where she saw Bonnie waiting for her.

"Mornin Bonnie!" the blonde cheerleader said as her brunette friend looked at her annoyed.

"Tara! what happened? you were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago?" Bonnie as annoyed she didn't like to wait for anyone.

"Sorry Bonnie, I just had to get something..." was all the blonde said with a smile.

Bonnie looked at her friend's expression, she was happy, Very happy!. "Tara what you've got there?" she tried to take it from Tara who refused her.

"It's only a shake...".

"Is it any good?" Bonnie asked as she didn't know what was the big deal.

"It's amazing..." Tara said as she took the white straw into her mouth again as she remembered the taste of Ron's lips.

"What flavor is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Vanilla..." she said with a small smile, 'and Ronnie...' she finished in her thoughts.

Bonnie just looked at her friend who was acting weird but ignored it as the bell rang marking the start of the school day.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

And done with another chapter! this one was the longest one yet!

Wow, I had a lot of fun with this one as it's the first one Ron to get busy! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!

Rapping Draken was almost too much for my heart and Shego always dissing him was soo funny!

Rufus song rap was amazing! I downloaded the song to my phone! And you finally know Rufus backstory!

The Ron factor again played a part in finding Draken's lair! With his soda!

Team impossible was funny and cute as you see just how problematic is getting places without a ride, and that fucking team song! And OMG Wade out of his room!

Team song for team possible! I want to hear it!

OMFG! I finelly saw Yori again! And Kim was sooooo jealous! And blaming her for working with monkey fist! And the kiss Yori gave him in the end, was sooo good!

The movie doubles were so funny with Ron's one was so bad and Kim's was too good! But you still can never replace the original!

The Kim possible movie so the drama! OMG, where do I fucking start? First off Kim is feeling insecure because of Bonnie again! And Draken with his fir once really good evil scheme! It was like a riddle for the watcher to see if you can figure out the plot! Soooo cool! And not kidding at all but when I've seen Eric and heard his name I already hated him. I don't know why but I've always had a problem with people named Eric for some reason. Whatever it's real life or fiction. And the way that he wormed his way in between them was so fucking irritating! I've never thought I see a sad and jealous Ron like that! THE FEELS!. But it was so easy to get that Eric was a Synthodrone from the part he dodged the missiles from the twins and the part at the start with Shego. And the sumo ninja with the tiny voice just reminds me of Pika from one piece! And the little Diablos too cute! I want one!

But I do like the fact that Kim believed Ron when he came in the promise and even when everyone was laughing at him and even Eric said he was making everything up she still thought to see for herself! The love and trust man! Kim's battle suit was awesome as she was even better then Shego! And Eric hugging her and reviling who he is as he and Shego teaming up against Ron!

But... Draken man... Come onnnn... Are you kidding me? You left Kim and Ron alone with no guards at all and only tide up with a rope(even if it was strong) and you left Rufus free? Are you kidding me? Of course, your gonna fail!.

But Ron confess to Kim was amazing! Oh god yes! Sooooo good! And so honest as the entire movie he was feeling jealous about it!

And I'm not forgetting that Ann was disappointed when it wasn't Ron that took Kim to the dance!

The final fight was sooooo cool! Kim vs Shego! And Ron vs Eric!

Ron was amazing and so was Kim, and when Eric called him a loser I seriously wanted for Ron to wipe the floor with his Synthoass as he uses his monkey fist! But he didn't! Such a shame! It could have been amazing if Ron would have defeated him instead of Rufus, but still, an amazing movie and the kiss at the end was the perfect way to wrap it up!

P.S: just so you'll know Monique is in the lead right now!

Second is Ann!

Third is Shego!

So keep voting to change it!

So what do you think?.

By the way, I've been listening to unlimited blade works 2 op brave shine it's amazing!

I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!

Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.

16 Shego

15 Yori

10 Monique

8 Ann

6 Zita

6 Warmonga?

5 Vivian Porter

4 Connie

4 Lonnie

3 dr director/Betty

3 Adrena Lynn

3 Bebe

2 Camille Leon?

2 Joss

P.P.S: I have wanted to make some artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this. I'll really appreciate it!

P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!

Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!


	8. chapter 8: Confession

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **Jarobi** : Glad you liked it

 **Dark Inquisitor** : Will do man, and thanks a lot! Mmm, milf...

 **Guest** : I've kinda noticed that, and did you have to call him a monkey?.

 **Frozen-Tundra88** : Yeah we are! Well, I just love Yori! And the final season...

 **Guest** : Ok! One, you should totally read my AU as I wrote exactly that when I saw those episodes! It's perfect!.

 **Guest** : Dude, that is awesome! I didn't know those facets, but I did only got to the KP universe pretty recently.

 **Harem Lover 26** : Hell yeah I did! That's so evil! I love it!

 **Smiling Lemon** : Oh you have no idea!

 **Bookfisher** : Thank's dude!

 **JustMe** : Thanks a lot man! Well, look no further!

 **Gaby** : Noted! And don't worry.

 **Guest** : Got it!

 **RandomReader113** : Glad you liked it! I have no idea why it happened, maybe my translation site farted it like that. No big, and I'm also a fan of jealous KP! Dude, me and my wife screamed at the screen at Kim in the movie as well! And our boy the Ronstar should have totally kicked his ass! And I'm really happy you did! I'm always enjoying reading your comments and now I can respond to them when I see them.

 **JohnnyHandsome** : Well, she knows what she wants! You bet he did! And I believe he will enjoy it.

 **Kixen** : Glad you enjoyed it! Well, she can't really trust her.

 **George** **Cristian810** : Got it!

 **MaksmoNero** : Wow! thank's man! I'm glad you're enjoying it! And I am enjoying it! hooo, thank you! And it's already done.

 **TheLastNanaya** : Thank's!.

 **Blaze1992** : Not really... well. more like not yet.

 **Joe Stoppinghem** : Glad to hear it, man! Well, English is not my first language but I'm working on it. And every weekend with my wife!.

 **cabrera1234** : I don't know...

 **infadinityfollower** : You got it!.

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : No prob! What was the line again?.

 **Vanitas50** : I know what you mean dude! well, that is the way she does things. Will she be mad?.

 **RamaFan** : Got it!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **chapter 8: Confession**

'So bored...' a blonde sidekick thought as he was facing one of his greatest foes ever.

"Oh no..." his hairless companion said as he too was near defeat.

It's been a few good hours since the first bell rang and the day started for all the students, Ron and Kim set next to each other but unlike him, she was paying attention to class while he was beginning to fall asleep.

"Is there a problem Stoppable?" asked Barkin the blonde boy who immediately jumped in his seat from being called.

"N-No, sir!" Ron answered quickly and set as straight as he could.

"Good! I'd hate to give you another detention!" he looked at Ron, his eyes almost drilled holes to at the blonde sidekick.

The class started to laugh at the blonde's misfortune as he sank into his seat embarrassed.

Bonnie who set next to Kim looked at the blonde boy with a sour expression, she didn't know what to think of him after what happened at her home. And the fact that she didn't know what compelled her to actually kiss him was all the weirder for her, maybe it was because that he saved her or the fact that he seemed to actually look at her. 'Stop that! He is a stupid loser! Noting more noting less' she made up her mind as to make sure he remembered his place, Right beneath her feet.

The class continued as normal until the bell rang and lunchtime arrived, the students left the class as Kim moved to the cafeteria after she was done. The redhead heroine already set down at a free table as she waited for her blonde partner to join her, she was already eating an energy bar as she'd never touch anything that they serve at school unless of course, Ron himself was the one who made it.

She had already made her peace with the fact that he's a much better cook than her, and she was fine with it... Unless of course, he rubbed her face in it.

Kim also remembered that she needs to have a very serious talk with him, the whole deal with Bonnie at the mall not to mention Tara this morning and the one that still made her blood boil, Shego. Just thinking about that green-skinned freak of a women that had her claws all over her Ron almost made her want to hunt down said women and show her all the pain she can bring her. She shocked her head and took a breath to relax, she'll get her next time she figured.

"Where is he anyway?" Kim said to no one as she looked around trying to find her best friend, she knew he probably did something to annoy Mr. Brakin again and got himself more homework or another detention, she really hoped he didn't though.

"Where's who?" asked someone behind her making her jump.

The redhead teen heroine turned only to see her boyfriend Josh standing with a tray full of cafeteria food and set down next to her.

"Oh, hey Josh!" she greeted him and looked back to the cafeteria doors. "I'm just waiting for Ron, he was supposed to be here by now...".

The redhead didn't see her boyfriend's smile change into a foul expression for a second before it returned to his normal expression.

"Well, you know Ron, he's probably in trouble again..." he said as Kim still tried to find her friend. "But come on what's the big deal?".

She finally turned her head to him "I just need to talk to him about something...".

"Something serious?" he questioned.

"... I don't know... I hope not..." Kim only said as she remembered Ron and Tara sitting together and even sharing a drink and got angry again as she tried to suppress it.

"Tada!" Josh suddenly pulled out two tickets out of his pocket and waved them in front of Kim's face.

"What's this?" she asked as he simply smiled at her.

"I don't know... Just VIP tickets to that concert you said you wanted to see..." the artist said with a smile.

Kim was so excited that she has forgotten her anger and didn't see two people moving past her table and sit in a different one.

"No way I'm sitting with those two making googly eyes at each other... I'm having enough trouble keeping my food down!" said a black skinned girl as she set down at the table.

"Come on Monique, it's not that bad..." said a boy in a wheelchair as he positioned himself on the empty spot next to her.

"Well I don't see you sitting there Felix," said Monique to the boy.

He looked at her with a smile "what, and leave you all alone?" he said as he opened up the lunch he brought with him.

"Yeah, yeah... keep it up... Anyway, where's Ron? I didn't see him with Kim... Did you see that boy?" Monique asked.

"Nope, didn't see him yet..." the boy said as he also found it weird that his blonde friend didn't show up yet, as the blonde boy was usually the first one here.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"Man, that took forever!" Ron Stoppable was just done with what Brakin told him to do to avoid extra homework. The blonde boy was starving as he moved to the cafeteria in hope that the lunch lady had actually put some effort into making something edible.

Rufus has already moved up ahead and left Ron alone. The blonde sidekick was moving past the lockers on his way as he suddenly could hear somebody yelling, he quickly moved to an empty hell where the sound was coming from as he could see two people talking... Well, more like one them screaming at the other.

He used the lockers as covers as he moved even closer until he saw them, it was one of the school's top jocks and one of his frequent Bullies Brick.

And the other one was the brunette cheerleader and queen b herself, Bonnie.

"Are you serious Bonnie?" the blonde jock looked mad and was moving back and forth to Bonnie who just stood in place and just looking annoyed.

"Didn't I already tell you that I don't want to see you again?" was all she said as she was about to leave.

The blonde jock suddenly slammed his hand on a locker and prevent her from moving "What the hell is your problem Bonnie!?" he said before she shoved him away from her.

"You wanna know what my problem is?..." she was slightly shaking from anger. "It's because I actually thought you cared about me... That you're different from..." she looked at him as her eyes spelled out that she didn't feel anything for him. "I'm done Brick! I'm done wasting my time on you! And after the stunt you tried to pull your lucky I don't call the police!" she moved past him only for him to grab her shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere you-" he was about to raise his hand but didn't notice someone who runs up to him and tackled him to the ground.

"Wha!" Bonnie jumped back in surprise until she saw who it was.

"What the hell was... Stoppable!?" said Brick who stood up and saw the blonde loser on the ground holding his head.

"Shit... That hurt..." Ron muttered while he was rubbing his head as he was suddenly picked up by the jock from his shirt as his feet dangled.

"You think that hurt? Then wait till I'm done with-" the jock was about to pummel the lowest of losers until he saw Bonnie's face.

He could almost say that he was scared as he saw her eyes almost glowing, boring holes into his body. On her face was a disgusted expression and promise of humiliation and pain. Brick let go of Ron and turned around "whatever I'll deal with you later loser" the blonde jock walked away feeling frustrated and angry.

Ron rubbed his head as Bonnie looked at him angrily, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she tried to keep her voice in check but almost failed.

"Trying to stop my head from spinning..." he got up and looked at her. "Oh man... It feels like I hit... A Brick wall..." he was silent after he finished and looked at her with an innocent look.

"... That was... Bad..." the brunette said after a few seconds of shock.

"What?" the blonde boy said in confusion and a bit of hurt.

"Just bad... It's so bad that I want to hit you with a Brick" she said before she saw him smile at her.

The brunette quickly turned her head to the side as she could feel his annoying smile.

"Oh man, I can't believe this... Bonbon actually made a bad joke!" he was about to fall and start laughing but felt the brunette's stare at him.

"One word out of you and I'll-" she was about to finish before he raised his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, I get it... Shees sorry..." he said as he turned around and started to walk away with his hands in his pockets as if nothing happened.

She looked at his back for a second 'that loser...' a smile appeared on her face as she forgot all about what happened with Brick a few moments ago.

'Did he do that on purpose?' the brunette thought as it was very convenient that he just showed up when she needed help and even tackled the jock down, just the thought of him helping her stirred something inside of the brunette cheerleader.

"Not so fast..." Bonnie moved to cut him off and stood in his way as she smirked at the blonde.

"Hey I said I was sorry..." he tried to say before he felt the brunette cheerleader's hand as she grabbed his own and pulled him away into an empty classroom.

"Wait! What's the deal Bon-" he was about to try and understand what did she want this time from him, but his thoughts were cut as he felt her shoving him against the wall and mashed her lips against his for the second time.

'Wha...' his head stopped working for a second, the feeling of her lips was just as amazing as she did it the first time and as surprising as well. He was still shocked because it was so sudden but it still was their second time so it was less shocking even if just a little bit.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her body, her breasts squishing against his chest as she felt her heart beating loudly.

She could finally feel him kissing her back as she smiled into the kiss, 'well, looks like someone isn't as stiff as the first time' the brunette cheerleader could feel his hands rise up and was about to grab her waist.

Bonnie instantly felt panic as she backed away from a now confused and dumbfounded blonde "that's enough..." she looked away from him as she didn't know what it was but it just didn't feel right. She looked at the doors as she moved past them and left the blonde sidekick alone.

"W-What the hell just happened?" he questioned but got no answer, the blonde didn't understand as he decided to head to his original destination as he felt his belly rumbling.

...

Ron Stoppable entered the cafeteria after the short Bonnie and Brick sitch, he looked around as he grabbed a trey and took some barely edible looking... thing that that accurst lunch lady made and walked away.

The blonde quickly looked around, trying to find any of his friends to sit with.

The first one the blonde sidekick saw was his redheaded best friend as she was extremely easy to spot but unfortunately for him, she wasn't alone 'Oh man...' he thought as he could clearly see the artist sitting very close to her as the two charted away 'this tanks...'.

He looked away only to see Monique sitting with his friend Felix and waving at him from another table.

He started walking to their table and smiled as he was about to sit "hey guys!".

"Ron, dude! What took you so long?" asked the boy in the wheelchair as his blonde friend set in front of Monique.

"Yeah, and here I thought lunch was your favorite time of day!" she smiled at him smugly.

"Don't remind me... Mr. B gave me some extra stuff to do..." he responded as his mind flashed to his run-in with Bonnie as he tried to act normally as he could.

"You know, I'm kinda surprised you didn't sit with Kim, Ron," said the black haired girl as she looked at him and waited for his response.

Her gaze was weird for the blonde sidekick as felt a chilly feeling as she looked at him as it was somewhat familiar to him, he ignored it as he simply shrugged. "Not gonna lie, not a fan of that..." he pointed at Kim and the artist.

"I know what you mean man," Felix said as he continues eating.

Ron himself took his first bait as he could feel somebody staring at him making it harder for him to focus on his 'food', he looked up from his plate as he noticed the light brown skinned girl who looked at him with interest.

"Umm... What's up Monique?" he asked as he took another bite.

It looked to him like she was thinking for a second before she opened her mouth "well, I've just wanted to-".

"Hey, can I sit with you guys?" someone asked and made the three look at them. They saw a blonde cheerleader standing there and looking embarrassed.

"Oh hey, Tara! Yeah sure! Right guys?" said Monique as she looked at Ron and Felix.

"Sure no problem," said the boy in the wheelchair.

Ron simply nodded as Tara smiled at the blonde boy and set down next to him.

"So Tara... it's unusual for you to sit without Bonnie or the cheer squad" Monique said as she looked at the blonde girl.

The blonde girl looked embarrassed for a second before she looked at the girl "well I didn't see Bonnie yet and it's nice to try hanging out with other people..." she glanced at Ron a few times.

Felix and Monique seemed to notice this as the letter looked intrigued.

...

Bonnie finally entered the cafeteria and looked around, she was feeling strange after the whole deal with Brick or more accurately the deal with Ron. She wasn't born yesterday and knew that the blonde Stoppable boy crashed into Brick with the sole reason to help her, but what did he want? Did he expect her to let him go or get some leverage on her? The brunette didn't know but she was going to find out.

What was even weirder to her was that again she decided without any thinking on her part that it will be a good idea to kiss him again, him! That loser! Kim Possible's stupid friend!.

But she didn't hate it...

'What the hell am I thinking?' she thought as she moved to her usual table as she looked for Tara.

After a minute she noticed that her redheaded rival Kim was sitting with the artist Josh Mankey aka her boyfriend, and now she was finally sure that she didn't care for the artist at all. 'Why did I want to date him again?' she wondered for a second as she could see her blonde friend Tara sitting in a distant table, she was about to call her before she noticed who she set next to, Ron Stoppable.

For some strange reason, she was angry and could barely hold herself before she saw Kim look up and apparently only now noticed her blonde friend.

...

A few minutes before...

Kim was excited for her date with her boyfriend so much that she didn't notice as Ron moved past her and to a different table where he set with two of his other friends, her boyfriend, however, did notice him as smirked for a moment before he returned his attention to his girlfriend.

Kim continued to talk to Josh as she already planned her evening with him, 'first to head home after the cheer practice, get ready and then it's just me and him!' the redheaded thought as she suddenly remembered she forgot something important. 'Wait I also had to have a serious talk with Ron!' she remembered as she looked around again only to finally see him this time, and he wasn't alone.

Kim had just noticed that her blonde best friend was sitting with their friends Monique and Felix and a new addition being the blonde cheerleader Tara, the same one that apparently met up with Ron earlier than her and had no problem with sitting next to him.

Josh had just started to tell her something about the band but she didn't listen, her eyes focused on her Ron and the blonde girl, the teen heroine still remembered the way Tara looked at him, the way she held his hand and not to mention the fact that she called him Ronnie and had a big crush on him.

She started to get angry more and more with every passing second and almost started shaking before she heard Josh.

"Kim? Did you hear what I said?" the artist asked as he just told a hilarious joke and got no response from said girl.

"What? Oh yeah, of course, Josh" she quickly smiled at him but kept her eyes on the two blondes.

She could clearly see Tara who was looking at him and even giggled at something he said as the blonde cheerleader put her hand on his leg for a second after he was done talking.

Her eyes became even greener for a second as she immediately got up and walked to their table leaving Josh looking frustrated. As she got closer she could hear Ron talking "and then he started yelling, 'it's not a dress it's a kilt!" as he finished the three laughed and the first one to notice the redheaded teen was Monique.

"Hey girlfriend, are you done with your BF?" the black haired said with a smirk.

Ron turned his head as he heard Monique "yo KP!" he smiled at his oldest friend.

The redheaded teen still looked seriously at the blonde "Ron what took you so long?" she was a bit peeved.

"What? Oh! Mr. B kinda gave me some stuff to do" he said as it really was the true reason at least at the start.

"What kind of stuff?" Kim said making Ron worried.

"Wow, would you look at the time gotta go," said Felix and moved away from the table as looked apologetic at Ron as he rolled away.

'Traitor!' he thought but couldn't really blame his friend as he would have probably done the same.

"Well I better go as well, Bonnie is probably waiting for me, I'll talk to you later..." she finished and moved as Ron felt Tara was talking to him.

The blonde's eyes returned back to Kim 'Why is she asking me that? Wait, does she?...' he looked at his redheaded best friend that was only a second away from glaring at him. 'There's no way she knows!' he tried to look away but she noticed his uneasy look.

"Ron?" she asked and was about to get an answer from him before someone cut her off.

"Come on Kim, stop grilling him like that!" said Monique and took Kim's glare. "The Ron man here and us didn't want to bother you or Josh so we all set together," the black haired girl said as if it was obvious.

Ron glanced at Monique and mattered 'thank you' without any sound.

Kim was about to protest as suddenly the bell rang and Kim looked annoyed as the students started to move back to their classes and left Ron with Kim and Monique, before Kim moved closer to Ron "I'll talk to you after practice" was all she said before she turned and walked back to Josh before exiting the cafeteria.

The blonde sidekick breathed in relief "thanks Mon you really saved my butt" he looked at his other female friend and smiled.

"No problem Ron I wouldn't want your butt to get hurt now would I?" she smiled at him before finally got up and left the boy alone.

Ron stared at the girl for a few seconds 'why did that sound familiar?' he thought for a moment before it hit him that classes have already started and if he didn't hurry then Mr. B will have his head.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

The last classes of the day have already ended and most of the students had left for home in a hurry, unlike everyone one blonde hair boy had to stay behind for practice with his club. Sure he was only the mascot but still a very important part of the team!.

That boy was Ron Stoppable and right now he was in a serious problem, said boy was headed to practice with his companion Rufus on his shoulder. He still didn't talk with Kim as they had different classes after the lunch break was over which was good for him, but he knew Kim better than anyone, if she wanted answers she would get them.

And oh boy did she wanted them "oh man I'm so dead right now Rufus!".

The hairless naked mole rat looked at him confused "why?" he squeaks out.

Said boy looked around as he could still see some students walking around "not now..." was all he said.

The freckled blonde sidekick was near the gym where all this mass with Bonnie started, there was nobody around as the boy was about to enter the gym until he heard a voice behind him.

"Ron, fancy seeing you here," said a familiar voice right next to him making him turn just as he was able to touch the doors.

"Oh! hey, Mon what are you doing here?" he asked as he fully turned and faced her. It was unusual for her to be here as she always met with him and Kim either at the lockers, cafeteria or outside of school.

She smiled for a second before she looked at Rufus "Hey Ron, do you know that they are planning to bring pizza to the gym later?" as soon as she said it an excited smile appeared on the blonde's face and Rufus jumped in joy.

"W-What? Really?! Oh booyah!" the blonde was excited.

"Well, you'd better hurry before they'll eat it all," the black haired girl said with a smirk.

As soon as Monique was done the little rodent jumped off Ron and run inside "hey wait for me-" Ron was about to go in after his hairless friend before he felt someone holding him back and then pulled him away from the doors.

"Hey, w-what gives Monique?" Ron looked at the light brown skinned girl pulled him to a dead end hallway that was hidden from any prying eyes.

"Oh it's nothing really..." she said with a small smile and turned her back to him.

'What is her deal?' he thought his friend acted weirdly as he simply shrugged and began to walk away "if it's noting Monique then I'm going... Man, I hope Rufus didn't eat everything yet...".

"I've just wanted to know what's the deal with you and Tara..." was all that came out of the black haired girl.

Ron stopped as he heard her, he turned his head only to see her looking at him. "Ah? What a-are you talking about Monique?" he tried to sound normal.

She turned to him and looked innocently "what? I'm wrong?" she looked up. "That's weird... I was sure I saw her rub your leg from under the table at lunch..." she glanced at him and smiled as she saw him looking nervous.

"Y-Yeah! You must have imagined it, Monique, there's no way that a cheerleader would ever do that or date someone like me!" he said as he was relieved that he dodged a bullet.

"Mmm... Well then, I guess that I didn't see Tara rubbing your leg at Bueno Nacho this morning...".

The blonde sidekick visibly paled as she spoke to him 'she saw!?' he was now nervous, very nervous.

"It must have been someone else..." Monique said as she turned around and started walking. "Well, I did see Kim there too...".

The blonde's eyes opened wide as he heard her.

"Maybe I'll just ask Kim?" she said aloud.

"Monique wait!" he said as he blocked her way. "You don't really wanna bother KP with that right?".

"Mmm, well but I do really want to know if I'm right or wrong you know?" she smiled at him.

The blonde sidekick without many choices opened his mouth "well the thing is... w-we are in a r-relationship but we are keeping it a secret... Well, you know" he said without any delay as he hoped and prayed that his other female friend will drop the matter there.

She didn't look surprised and just smiled at him "well then, I guess congratulations are in order boy, not a lot of people can say they are dating a cheerleader".

"Oh! Right, thanks Mon!" he smiled as he hoped that Tara wouldn't mind what he told the black haired girl.

Monique turned around from him, making him bread out in relief 'well now I just have to talk to Tara and-' he was about to continue before he noticed that the black haired girl stopped.

"Oh, that's right! I almost forgot" she suddenly said and turned around making the blonde nervous again. "You wouldn't believe what I saw just the other day... At club banana".

"I was called to help organize the new store that just opened up in a new mall... In the next town" she folded her hands. "At first I was really annoyed about the whole thing you know... Wasting my weekend just to help out since I'm a senior employee..." she started to get closer to the blonde sidekick which had a mini panic attack at this point.

"So here I am just sitting in the security room... Just passing time, not really doing much and you know who I see walking in the store?" she asked him and got even closer to him.

"I-I-I don't know..." he stated as she got closer to his ear.

"Oh come, Ron... It's not fun if you don't play as well..." she purred into his ear with a smile, "Guess who..." she almost instructed.

He took a deep breath "m-me and-".

She quickly cut him "oh yeah that's right... It was you and Kim... With Tara and Bonnie" Monique was now fully passed against the blonde as his back was against a locker.

"Can you imagine my surprise that I saw my two best buds with those two? And even more than that... The fact that Tara seemed to really enjoy modeling for you..." she leaned back from him. Just enough to look at him straight into his eyes.

The black haired girl pulled out her phone and opened it only for a picture to appear on the screen as she showed it to him, "and believe me, if a normal picture is worth a thousand words then this one is at least one..." it was a picture of the brunette cheerleader that was pulling him into the booth.

'Busted...' he thought in fear.

"And after Kim goes out, you and Bonnie walking into a changing booth..." she looked at him seriously.

Ron was now visibly sweating as he couldn't believe this was happening to him all over again, and for it to come from his friend was even more of a shock.

"I mean... Who would believe that our Ron and the mega bitch are like that behind closed doors... Or more like behind fabric walls in this case..." she smiled at the end of her own joke. "And by the way... You two do a lousy job of cleaning up" she said.

It took the blonde boy by surprise as he took a second to remember his clean up after Bonnie was done with him, "you... You didn't..." was all he said as she nodded for confirmation.

"Oh yeah, I did!" she leaned close so their noses were almost touching. "Every last drop and trace of it... I had to clean so that nobody will find out about what happened...".

Ron was still scared but something seemed odd to him "s-so why come to me? Why not just tell KP?" he asked as he got a smile from her.

"Well, for one thing, Kim doesn't own you... Whatever you do is your own business" she started playing with his hair.

"And besides, I kinda had a thing for the Ron man for some time... so I kinda got jealous" she whispered in his ear as her face became a shade of darker red.

The Stoppable boy's face changed to a mix of horror and shock 'M-Monique had a t-thing for me?!' he thought as he again cursed that he was so terrible at understanding girls.

"Your confidence, the way you always speak your mind no matter what! Your devotion to Kim in every way imagined is something I always envied her... Plash it does help that you're very cute" she let go of his hair and touched his neck.

"I tried to hold myself back because of Kim, but if she's just going to let you get snagged by someone else because she was busy with some other pretty boy... Then it might as well be me" she smiled at him before she noticed he wanted to say something and put her finger lightly on his lips shutting him up.

"And before you start to say something bad about yourself... Again, just let me prove you wrong" as soon as she said it the black skinned girl mashed her lips to his only this time it was a full-blown borderline make out kind of kiss.

Monique had her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling of the blonde's lips on her own, her body was getting hotter and hotter with every passing second. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Ron, the black haired girl pulled away from him as she was slightly panting with a red face.

"Well what do you think?" she smiled at him.

"W-Wow... I'm... Just..." this was his first time he was so blown away by a kiss, nor Shego or Bonnie have reached this far.

She obviously understood he liked it as she leaned to his ear again "that was my first kiss, Ron... And just so you know, it's very important to a girl... and I enjoyed it very much, so give yourself some credit" she finished.

Monique looked around for a moment before she moved away from him "I think that's enough for now, plus you have practice to get too" she kissed lips lightly one last time and brushed them with her finger "see you later Ron..." she moved her waist as she walked away making him stare at her round ass.

After a minute she was gone as the boy was left all alone 'what the hell?!' he tried to think about Monique as he remembered what she said to him. "Shit! Practice!" he decided to try and understand it later when he had more time.

The blonde sidekick run for a bit as he reached the gym doors 'well, maybe they won't notice me...' he thought and hoped as he opened the door only to see the entire cheerleader squad staring at him, and from them an especially angry Kim.

'Ok never mind, I'm totally dead'.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter! this one was the longest one yet!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Soooo as you all already know I've already finished the third season of KP and started the forte one, on the one hand, I'm glad that I've seen so much. But another part of me is sad because I'm reaching the end of such an amazing and interesting show... Most, if not all of you must, know what I'm talking about.**

 **Kim new battle suit was so cool! As she beat the stuffing of Dementor and he complained about not knowing about it like a little kid and even wearing a fucking dress! And that joke Ron made 'stop hitting yourself' spot on! And I really like the fact that Ron said this was their first fight while he was being controlled by the suit. Not to mention the fact that Kim was angry with him for stealing from her until she heard his reasons for it. And just to wrap it up at the end Bonnie asking Kim if that's her boyfriend and Kim only responded 'yeah that's my guy' soooooo adorable! Not gonna hide the fact that I love she's so supportive of Ron.**

 **Ron as a jock... He is a runner... Can somebody pick up the phone, because I fucking called it! I totally said it in the fifth chapter!.**

 **Ron getting a job after the whole deal with the coupon book, and I've got to admit it was so cringe-worthy of Ron telling Kim to act like a little kid.**

 **Camille Leon, what a name to play with... I mean it's literally chameleon! I really hope that she will return for another episode because there is** sooo **much potential for her! And if not... I'll make it myself!**

 **Valentine's day episode and Wade's love ray, seeing Kim and Ron at Paris for Valentine's was cute. And Wade and Monique? Ok... Didn't see that coming! And Wade making a love ray and the senior stealing it to be a pop star and in the end, he fell for another girl who is a genius as well.**

 **Kim's car problem was nice to see as her dad (I still don't like him...) gave her a relic from the past. And all I ask is why? He is a rocket scientist and Ann is a brain surgeon I think they can buy her a decent car! And she is a top student and helpful to them all the time and she's fucking saving the world! I think she's done more than enough to earn a car!**

 **Shego and motor Ed... Ah... Better love story than... Monique and Wade(you those I'll say something else ah?) it was so cute too see them like that, and Shego's new outfit ... Grrrrrr...**

 **Warmonga was soo good! A fucking alien that came because of a rapping Draken? And she thinks he is the great conqueror! And she is too strong with her every step shaking the ground! And Shego is a fucking troll! mocking dr D every minute and even want Warmonga to mook him as well!**

 **The Grate blue? Why does that ring a bell? I do remember Ron getting angry when he was fighting monkey fist and the traitor and he was glowing blue... Can Ron be the great conqueror the great blue?**

 **I think he might be... Unless of course I never see Wormonga again then it was nothing but Draken getting mixed up with some anon identity.**

 **P.S:**

 **Monique is in the lead right now!**

 **Second is Shego!**

 **Third is Ann!**

 **So keep voting to change it!**

 **P.S: I thought of a fun idea! I can't seem to decide on who will pop Ron's cherry! Soooooo I'm gonna make another poll for it! So leave a comment or visit the poll!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! good again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **17 Shego**

 **16 Yori**

 **12 Monique**

 **11 Ann**

 **6 Zita**

 **6 Warmonga**

 **6 Vivian Porter**

 **4 Connie**

 **4 Lonnie**

 **3 dr director/Betty**

 **3 Adrena Lynn**

 **3 Bebe**

 **2 Camille Leon**

 **2 Joss**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this. I'll really appreciate it!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-** fanclub **' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	9. Chapter 9: Another Possibility

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **Frozen-Tundra88:** Well, you guys really wanted her! even more than Shego or Ann! yeah, I am close to the end and loving every minute of it! well then I hope you enjoy rewatching it!

 **warprince2000:** Thanks! well, now you don't have to!

 **Guest** : Well, funny you should mention her...

 **Smiling Lemon:** Well, it is only the start!

 **Harem Lover 26:** Yeah, I've figured it out, soooo lame! Got it! A lot of good stuff to come! and you mention Yori twice, expecting her ah?

 **Hood:** Mmm... got it! it's a way but then it becomes like Ron will be a replacement for him and that in my book is not good!

 **JustMe:** If I was on the writing team it would probably not be a TV show for kids, but thanks for the compliment! Well, wait no more and we still have a long way to go!

 **Hood:** Glad you enjoy my thoughts on the episodes.

 **Kixen:** I think she is just worried about him... or is she? She will choose. She thinks that right now there is only Tara to worry about. You'll just have to wait and see. Monique is too good for that sort of thing.

 **RandomReader113:** Well, if you fit all the pieces then it's the only explanation, Ditto on jellos Kim! I don't know... He will don't worry. Ohhh the puns!

 **MaksmoNero:** Thanks, man! I'm hoping you'll think the same for the next one as well!

 **cabrera1234:** Mmmm... interesting and challenging!

 **FF8cerberus:** Well, outside of Kim, Ron didn't have much luck with girls so he not sure what to do, don't worry he is only at the start and will get more confident soon! You will see! And funny you should mention Ann... And yeah I did say it before that I'm watching it for the first time with my wife on weekends.

 **TheLastNanaya:** Thanks! noted!

 **Bookfisher:** Well, she always does in the show as well!

 **acegus:** Thanks, man! I can never bash Kim, I love her too much!

 **Blaze1992:** Well it's a good response for the sitch but what about after? Ron could get expelled, go to jail, sued... it could honestly ruin his life. And the Ronman always got the energy!

 **infadinityfollower:** Well here you go!

 **Jimmyle311 : Got it!**

 **Vanitas50:** Well you'll wait no more! Ann or Shego... good choices, mmm I like the scenarios. And Tara not holding herself... mmm, Ron's toys? I kinda like and afraid to ask what it about.

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 9: Another Possibility**

'I'm so dead!' the blonde boy thought as he entered the gym and noticed the looks he received.

The first ones were from the girls of the cheer squad as they were already used to their blonde mascot, the reaction from them was a mix of amusement to annoyances. Some rolled their eyes as to say 'oh it's him again?' or 'whatever' while some even giggled.

The next one he noticed was the blonde bombshell Tara, the cheerleader was as always beautiful and even more so in the cheerleader uniform that barely fit her in chest and waist areas as those were especially big. She noticed him looking at her and smiled before winking at him when nobody was looking at her.

The second one was the same brunette girl that started this whole thing, to begin with, Bonnie. Said brunette was staring at him as he tried to read her expression, it was like she was confused and conflicted about something or not sure about herself 'no that's crazy! Bonnie is always confident about herself' he thought as he noticed her looking away from him.

The last one was the redheaded captain of the cheer squad and teen heroine Kim, which was also his best friend but right now it didn't seem like she was happy to see him. Said redheaded looked at him with a scold on her face for a few seconds before she turned to the other girls "take five everyone!" she borderline ordered them as she started to walk to the blonde boy.

'Well, I've had a good life... I'm gonna leave it all for you Rufus' the blonde boy thought as he noticed the expression on the red head's face.

"Um excuse me, Kim, where do you think you're going?" said Bonnie and blocked Kim from moving to Ron.

'Oh my god... Bonnie just saved me!... Well for now at least...' the blonde boy thought as he looked at the brunette's back.

"Um... to talk to Ron and I gave everyone a break so you may as well use it, your timing is really off today Bonnie..." was the only thing Kim said and kept walking.

"News flash Kim, your new routine sucks!" the brunette said in her smug and usual tone that made the redhead stop.

"Excuse me?" Kim started to argue with Bonnie as the two didn't notice anything around them.

'Well at least I'm safe for now...' the blonde sidekick thought as he was spared from Kim's anger, at least until she would get tired of Bonnie.

"Umm... Hey Ronnie!" said someone from his side making him turn to her.

It was the same blonde girl that volunteer to help him relieve himself whenever he needed it.

"Oh what's up Tara?" he said in a smile as he gotten used to seeing her again without getting a hard on every time 'thank god for baggy pants' he thought as he looked around.

"Oh, you know... Kim and Bonnie arguing every couple of minutes, working on a new routine for the nationals..." she explained as a matter of fact.

"Oh cool! And just throwing it out there, hoping that we are not returning to that camp!" he strongly said making her giggle.

"You really don't like that place ah Ronnie?" the blonde cheerleader asked.

"Um, tell me is getting kidnapped by a mutated lake monster is what you consider fun? No right? Well, I rest my case!" he finished with a smile.

"Well no, of course not... But I do like that place for one reason at least" she said and looked away.

The blonde boy looked skeptical as if trying to find out what she means "which is?" he asked.

She got a bit closer to him "well, it's because that's the first place where I've noticed how incredible you are" her face was red and she looked straight at him with no hesitation.

"O-Oh I see..." he scratched his head not really knowing how to respond to her and feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Umm... Say, Tara? Have you seen Rufus? He came in before me and I didn't see him" the blonde asked about his naked mole rat as he didn't see him and tried to change the subject.

"Oh Rufus?" she turned her head to the bench behind her and Ron and pointed "over there".

The blonde boy looked only to see his small partner sitting and eating some sandwich.

"He was looking for food when he came in... And I just felt bad for the little guy so I gave him something" she smiled as she explained.

"Oh man, I'm sorry Tara I didn't mean for him to take your lunch" the blonde apologized as Rufus's owner.

She just giggled in response and waved him off "it's fine Ronnie, I really don't mind. I like the little guy..." she said before something went in her head as she looked embarrassed and looked down. "B-But... If you really feel bad about it, y-you can always take me out on a date..." she said the last part quietly as her face became redder as she was playing with her hands behind her back.

"Oh ah..." the blonde boy thought about his plans for the evening, he didn't have anything special to do with Kim as her evening was probably another date with Josh. "Yeah, sure I don't have anything planned..." he responded making her jump in delight.

"Great! It's a date!" she said and drew some attention from the other cheerleaders to her.

The two blondes stood in silence for a couple of seconds before the Stoppable boy asked "um... So... Do I pick you up or do we meet somewhere?" he was unsure. "Sorry, this is kind of new for me".

The blonde cheerleader just smiled at him "it's ok, I'll come over to your place at eight. Is that cool?" Tara asked only to receive a node for confirmation from him. "And before you asked I'm ok with wherever you take me... To a restaurant a movie... Or your room" she almost whispered to him.

Ron was now the one to started playing with the neckline of his shirt as he was sweating a bit. "Oh s-sure, then I guess I'll see you at eight Tara" he smiled at her.

"Good, now maybe it's time you put on your mad dog mask Ronnie" she whispered him the last part and pointed at Kim and her friend Bonnie who finally stopped arguing.

The blonde boy nodded and got his mask out as he got ready to do his part for the squad.

...

The cheerleader practice was already over for the day as all the cheerleaders plus mascot excited the school and went home. Ron Stoppable was walking with Rufus in his pocket and Kim by his side as said redheaded teen was now explaining to him again how wrong was her brunette rival about the whole cheerleading thing.

"I'm telling you, Ron, Bonnie was trying to change the whole routine I've worked on!".

"Come on KP you know Bonnie is always like that, just don't let her get to you" the blonde sidekick offered.

"Well, it's easy for you to say... You don't have to deal with her" the Possible teen said.

"Ok, whatever you say KP" the blonde decided to just let his friend vent as it wouldn't do him much good to argue with her and especially if she knew the truth as the two continued to the Possible home and entered inside.

"I'm home!" the teen heroine called as she entered the living room.

"Oh, hey Kimi" the Possible matriarch smiled at her daughter and to her childhood friend who came after her. "And you too Ron, did you finally get tired of seeing me?" she asked with a smile.

He quickly smiled back at the woman who was as beautiful as the day he first saw her all those years ago "never in a million years Msr. Doctor P!" he answered making her smile.

"Good to know, so you kids hungry?" they nodded as the two each grabbed a plate and moved to Kim's room in the second floor leaving the Possible mother smile as it appears that the two were ok.

Ron finished his food first even when Kim took a smaller portion like she always did, the redheaded girl was laying on her bed as Ron was seated in her computer chair and span around.

"Man, that was great! The Ron man feels alive again!" he smiled and waved his fork in the air.

"Good to know your back..." Kim smiled as she put her plate on her nightstand and looked at him. "I've been meaning to talk with you about a couple of things..." she said.

"Mm? Yeah, Sure KP!" the boy answered as he expected this to come sooner or later.

"Well, first thing is... about you and... Shego" the teen heroine kept herself from glaring at him or getting angry again.

"Come on KP, do you honestly think I would do this myself knowing her?" he asked and looked at her seriously. "She only did it to annoy you and fight you when your angry" he admitted.

She understood what he meant as it did make sense and fit with the green villain's way of doing things, but for some reason, she wasn't sure about his answer.

"So are you saying you didn't enjoy it?" she was now very serious and looked straight at him with piercing eyes borderline angry.

"Well I can honestly say I didn't expect it, but if you asked me that..." he felt conflicted about answering her, but she was his best friend and she deserved an honest answer this time. "I won't lie that a part of me... Did enjoy it... Sorry Kim" he hoped she will understand his answer.

"Yeah, I figured..." was the only thing she said making him look at her confused. "When I was fighting the goons on the way to Draken I saw you on the screen after she probably turned it on..." the teen heroine hugged her knees "But it didn't have any audio so you didn't hear me" she started to shake a bit as she remembered how she screamed at the monitor while trying desperately to posh every button to get her friend to notice her. "And then she kissed you..." she got quiet for a few seconds as to calm down her heart that remembered the feeling. "And after she probably had her fun she turned the sound back on...".

"Yeah that does sounds like her..." the blonde said as he suspected it as Shego was a bit sadistic with her fun sometimes. "Look I'm still sorry KP..." he tried to say before she cut him off.

"Don't be Ron, it was me that suggested that we change our usual way of action... So it's my fault" Kim said and looked down.

"Actually... Shego kinda got disappointed when she saw me and not you" the blonde sidekick said as he mimicked the way the woman acted.

"Did she really said that?" the Possible teen started to feel better as she spaned more time with her best friend. As she looked at him and smiled broadly at how he can always make her feel better no matter what the sitch was.

"Thanks, Ron..." she almost whispered.

"Mmm? For what KP?" he asked innocently.

"Just for being you!" she smiled at him as he spans in her chair again.

"Well, no problem here! The Ron man is proud of his Ronnes!" he proudly said making her smile and roll her eyes at his antics that amused her.

The mood was much better now as the two teens compared their day as most of it was the blonde boy who complained about their teacher that was out to get him every second he could.

The redheaded heroine remembered as after said class have ended, her best friend didn't set with her and Josh "say, Ron, why didn't you joined me and Josh today at lunch?".

The blonde boy shrugged as he simply looked at the ceiling "it's pretty much like how Monique said" he said as he remembered the black haired girl who pretty much confessed to him and didn't even asked him for his response yet.

Ron was in a good mood now, he dealt with the whole Shego situation pretty good in his opinion and even got back to a good place with his oldest friend. And he could come back tomorrow morning to eat breakfast with Kim and her family.

"By the way, what's the deal with you and Tara?" Kim suddenly asked making the blonde almost fall from his seat as the question caught him unprepared.

"Umm, what deal?" he was nervous and could tell she probably noticed this.

"Um, the whole part with you two in the morning at Bueno Nacho or at lunch... Not to mention at the mall when you offered for us to hang around with her and Bonnie" she pointed the cases she remembered 'and the part where she had her hands all over you...' she thought.

"Well..." he thought for a second as he didn't think lying to her was a good idea as she probably could tell right now but that didn't mean he could tell her everything. "To tell you the truth, we did meet by coincidence this morning just like I met her at the mall... And at lunch, she said she wanted to try and sit with other people for once since Bonnie wasn't around... And she kinda asked me out today" he finished as Kim was quiet for a few seconds.

"Umm... KP?" he said as he started to worry he might have said too much.

"Come again?" was all she said her voice sounding agitated.

"Ahh... What?" he said fearfully as his redheaded friend looked at him.

"S-She wanted to sit with-".

"The last part!" she cut him off.

"She asked me out?".

"She asked you out?!" Kim was angry again, not as much when Shego was involved but still angry. "W-When?!" she asked.

"At practice today... You know, when you were arguing with Bonnie..." the blonde explained as Kim's face became red like her hair.

'Bonnie again...' She calmed down as she figured out that her blonde best friend probably did or said something silly and made said blonde girl take back what she asked "and what did you tall her?" she waited for his response as it would be what will calm her down.

"Well... I said yes" was all he said.

Time stopped for a few seconds for the redheaded teen as she understood what her friend said to her. "You told her... yes?".

Before the blonde was able to answer Kim's phone rang as she ignored it and looked at the blonde sidekick for his answer "well?" she kept staring him as the ring got louder and more annoying for the redhead even further.

Finally, she grabbed the annoying device "yes?! what?!" she nearly shouted as her angry expression quickly changed to a worried one. "Josh! No, no everything's fine... O-Of course I'm ready for tonight..." her eyes opened in realizations.

Kim was still talking to her boyfriend for a few seconds as Ron remembered he still had a date to get ready to, he got up as and left the room but not before saying to his friend "I'll see to you later KP!".

"Wha-wait! No, not you Josh..." she tried to say before she noticed her best friend was already out of earshot.

Ron was already down the stairs as it finally hit him that he had a date, an actual date that a girl asked him out! He was pushing that subject as he was too busy thinking what to say to Kim and trying to calm himself, but now he had a huge smile on his face as he walked down to the front door through the kitchen.

As soon as he entered the room he noticed how dark it was already as it was really close to his date with Tara, the blonde boy walked in the room as it was almost pitch dark as if someone had turned the lights off completely. He walked around trying to find his way, he could hear somebody walking around but not really sure who it was or where he was.

He suddenly could feel something bumping into him making him fall and like always his pants were down as well.

Ah?!" the one who bumped into him said in surprised as well.

'I really need a new belt...' he thought as he tried to get up and grab his pants only to find himself pinned down by someone.

The blonde boy could feel something hot and warm on his crotch that falt almost too good to be real, his member was logged in between something wet and amazingly hot. Making him erect and hard in what looked like seconds.

"Ahh...".

His blood froze solid and his eyes opened wide as he heard what sounded to him like an extremely erotic moan and the thing that was on him shack for a moment as he tried to move, he tried desperately to squint his eyes as he could see a shape of someone on his lap but still not clear enough to recognize who it was.

The blonde was about to say something before he felt the one on his crotch that started to obviously move and rub themselves on him slowly, his brain stopped working as he felt something so unbelievably good that he couldn't speak and his mouth just opened with no control as he got even harder until the head of his member hit something warm and flashy.

"Ahh... Ahhh..." the moans and heavy shallow breathing became stronger as he the blonde could differently feel two things brushing against his chest as they felt hard and pointy.

The blonde sidekick reached and tried to grab one of them as he could almost feel the heat coming from them, he finally grabbed it as it was round and very warm.

"Mmm..." the one who was on him mound in pleaser as he grabbed who was obviously a she.

Ron's eyes opened up again as his mind started putting the pieces together, from all the obvious choices it could be only one person. 'But that just couldn't be... Right?' he tried to think but he just couldn't focus enough as the soft and amazingly hot feeling on his lap and his hand was just too good and addictive as his free hand moved down to where they were rubbing, his hand touched a flat and fit stomach as he brushed his thumb on the belly button making the one on him shiver in delight.

"Mmm... Yes..." the voice was almost hypnotizing as Ron's hand moved even further down to the place that refused to let him go.

"Mom?".

Ron's blood froze solid as he hared and recognized Kim's voice somewhere in the room and very close to him.

In what seemed like a second the one who was on him moved up and released him from the pleasureful grip.

"Yes, Kimi?" Ann answered making it painfully obvious who was just on top of him.

"Where are you? And why is it so dark?" the teen heroine asked as she moved through the darkness and to the light switch.

"Oh, the light wasn't working when I tried to hit the switch... So I tried to turn the lightbulb but... I've fallen..." the Possible matriarch looked at the darkness trying to see her daughter as she tried to fix her robe.

Ron on his part was paralyzed with fear and shock he refused to move or even make a sound as it will probably spell his doom.

The lights suddenly turned back on as Kim finally could see again, the redheaded heroine saw her mother behind the dining table with her pure white bathrobe on her as she leaned with her elbows on the wooden table.

"Well, I guess you fixed it..." was all Kim said as she looked at her mother's form. "Are you ok mom?" she asked her mother as she looked weird to her.

Ron opened his eyes as the lights turned back on, he was still on the floor with his pants and now underwear down, his member was rock hard and was slightly glittering in the light as it coated in a wet lair.

The blonde sidekick could see a shining string that moved up from his shaft, his eyes followed the string as it traveled up two long and shapely legs until his eyes focused on Ann's shapely ass. Ron's eyes opened as Ann's ass was now inches away from his face, a perfectly round and big with a slight lair of swat that made her shine. And right in the middle of her ass was her rip and wet pussy lips as the line was connecting with her to his member.

Ron was so hard that it physically hurt him. Her heart shaped ass and slightly damped pussy lips that moved perfectly as she breathed heavily in and out, the way she was bent over on the table. And just seeing the visible thread that connects them was almost too much for the blonde boy.

"Oh yeah, of course, honey... I was just surprised that's all..." Ann said in her calm and normal voice as she began to move her ass slowly from side to side making Ron's eyes follow her as if in a trance.

His hand slowly moved up to her ass before the realization struck him 'what the hell am I doing?!' he quickly and as quietly as he could put his pants back on and moved back trying desperately to not look at one of the most amazing and beautiful sights he's ever seen in his life. He could hear that the mother and daughter conversation as ended with Kim going back to her room and leaving her mom alone.

The blonde used this chance to sneak out of the kitchen and from there outside the house.

...

He was now on his way home as his thoughts were assaulted by the images of the older but extremely beautiful Ann Possible.

The blonde sidekick was still a bit shocked up after the sitch with Ann, it was almost unreal to even try to imagine it happening. He felt his face became beet red as he remembered Ann's matured and curvy body, her round breasts and shapely ass. How she was slightly glittering as it 'stop it!' he told himself as he practically ran home after his accidental encounter with the Possible matriarch and took a cold shower to calm his nerves amongst other things.

It was pretty close to the time that Tara was supposed to arrive as he dressed in a baggy blue jeans and a black shirt. He was looking slightly different but not by much to change his Ronnes.

He was already ready as he took some money with him before he got out, the blonde boy still had money left after the whole Bueno Nacho novelty check sitch. As much as he told everyone that he walked around that time with ninety-nine million in his pockets because Bonnie liked the idea, he could in reality only carry around a million and some at most. Hey, even his pockets had their limit. And what Draken stole from him wasn't more than ten million or so... For an evil genius, he was lousy at math.

The blonde sidekick left his home and closed the door after him, he could immediately see a blonde girl he got to know very well for the past couple of days.

"Ah! Hey Ronnie!" said Tara who was standing just a couple of steps from him, it looked to him like she just arrived but he wasn't sure, the blonde cheerleader was dressed in a short black skirt with a white belt and a red blouse, she honestly looked gorgeous to him.

"Hey T-Tara, WOW... You look... Just wow!" Ron was stunned as he simply stared at her for a few seconds as she smiled at him with a bit red on her cheeks.

"Thank you Ronnie!" she responded and looked at him more closely.

"So umm... I'll guess we should go, right?" the boy said not really sure.

The blonde girl grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the front door "just lead the way Ronnie" she said as she enjoyed the cool night wind and the warm feeling of his strong hand holding her own as she was feeling glad she took the chance and asked him out, as embarrassing as it was and no matter what will come of it.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Kim Possible was in a big and long hallway, she could hear the distant sounds and voices of the band that played behind the two big doors that she just passed to get away from the loud noise.

The redheaded teen came to the concert with her boyfriend Josh just as they planned, the artist was proud that he managed to get such good VIP tickets on such short notice, but it was obvious to him as it wasn't the first time he managed it with all his connections and a bit of help on the side.

Kim was standing next to some vending machines as her face was glued to her Kimmunicator and she watched a live feed of two people she knew very well, one was a girl on the cheer team and the other was her best friend since pre K.

The two were walking together very close to one another and had a conversation as Ron said something silly and Tara giggled at his Ronnes.

This was the fifth time she went out from the concert with the excuse that she needed a drink or to use the ladies room.

She was never able to focus on the concert or her boyfriend for more than a few seconds before the image of her Ron walking with some girl flashed in her mind and making her irritated.

The redheaded heroine was already watching as suddenly the live feed changed to show the face of her other friend and genius Wade, her face looked annoyed "what is it Wade is there a sitch?" she asked the young boy.

"Yeah I've got something..." he smiled at the redheaded teen.

"Great! Let me just call Ron and-" she started to say and was about to call her blonde friend before Wade cut her off.

"The sitch is you jelling on Ron..." he had a huge smile on his face as this was one of the rare times that he could make fun of the teen heroine.

"Please Wade, I'm not jelling on Ron," she said as it was simply ridiculous.

"Really?" he smirked at her, "can you tell me where the Wade drone cam is?".

That made the redheaded girl quite for a second before she answered him "Wade, Tara is probably just doing it for some scheme of Bonnie to embarrass Ron in school or something" Kim explained to the hacker trying to make him understand.

"Kim that is not really-" he was about to say that she was being absurd.

"Wade, I'm just worried about Ron..." she said seriously making him stop smiling.

"Ok... Fine... But I will check up on him ok Kim?" the boy asked as her expression changed.

"You? But I-" she started to say before he cut her off.

"Kim aren't you on a date right now?" he asked as he could hear the music is the background making her go silent. "Don't worry Kim just leave it to me! Now go and have fun" the boy said and hanged up as the screen went black.

Kim stayed silent as she tried to use the cam but got no response, her fists cleaned for a few moments before she relaxed her fists, she still had a bad feeling about this whole Tara with her best friend thing but it was out of her hands right now so she just let Wade look after Ron... Well at least for now.

...

The hacker boy smiled as he didn't bother to even look at the cam and just called the drone back, he knew Ron was smart enough to call if there is any trouble so he let his friend have his privacy, god knows he deserves it.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Ron and Tara were walking after they exited the restaurant Ron had chose for them, the blonde was nerves most of the start until their food arrived and as he started to talk to the blonde more, he began to tell her about one of him and Kim's recent missions to stop motor Ed and his killer monster trucks.

"And then from nowhere, he started to air guitar after he thought he dropped KP off only for her to come back on and kick him in the face pawo!" the blonde sidekick mimicked the villain falling off and screaming.

Tara for her part was enjoying his story as he really got into it and made her smile and giggle, the cool evening breeze was nice and refreshing as it really helped her heart calm down from the whole situation of the date with her blonde savior.

"Tara?" the blonde boy asked as he could feel something strange from the blonde girl.

"Ah! Y-Yeah Ronnie?" she returned as it startled her a bit.

"Umm... Well, I was just wondering if you're ok with walking around with me..." he asked as he looked at her.

The blonde cheerleader looked confused at him for a few seconds "why wouldn't I be?" she simply asked as she thought it was wired for him to ask.

"Well, I mean... Because of the food chain and stuff..." the blonde asked as he kept looking around as they were in a quiet area.

"Of course I am Ronnie! And I'll be happy to again if you don't mind!" she smiled at him and grabbed his hand pulling him ahead.

The blonde boy was glad to see her like this with him as the sidekick choose the place they went to because it was one of the places that nobody recognized him. He did have fun with Tara but still felt bad about his main reason which was Kim's mother, the same women he saw as a second mother to himself. If the sitch was difficult with his best friend before then now it was simply catastrophically bad.

Just thinking about her amazing body right in front of his face was almost too much for him, he cleared his thoughts as he focuses on the blonde cheerleader until he escorted her home as it was her curfew despite her protests to spend more time with him.

"Good night Ronnie..." she almost whispers in his ear and kissed his cheek. "I've had a really good time..." she disappeared behind her front door leaving him alone.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ron became a giant Hulk-like thing that loves to eat... I was kinda surprised that the Ron man didn't eat much except for Bueno Nacho and some snacks but I guess that he got his fair share of workout while on missions with Kim. And at the end when he talked to the audience was amazingly funny with all the students arriving in a matter of seconds just to see wtf he doing, and Barkin asking Kim what he's doing.**

 **Kim's mission closes was great, I was thinking she looked fine and very fitting but she did need a change of wardrobe. But what I did wonder about was the order of the episodes because after this episode Camille Leon returned with the same three designers that Kim asked to design her mission gear, and I checked on Wikipedia for the order of the episodes and it's supposed to be like that so...wtf? If somebody can give me some info I'll appreciate it.**

 **Now, what the fucking hell! Ron had an assignment to take care of a flour bag and to care for it like a baby. By the way the girl with the glasses behind Ron, I fucking love her! The way she just talked to my boy Ron was so good and she just drew a smile on it and bam! Inset connection!. And now to the meat of the episode... HANA! Are you fucking kidding me? His new adopted sister. And she is sooooooooo related to the Yamanouchi that it's not even funny! It's hilarious! She is so cute and strong! And seeing Yori again is soooo good and Kim is so jealous even when it's obvious that Ron will never cheat on her! But she still insists that he will tell Yori that he's off the market. And Yori saying that it's destiny is nice but kind of annoying since I kinda hoped for a catfight between her and Kim. But the whole deal with monkey fist and the 'weapon' he wants and I'm not gonna lie... I'm calling it that Hana is the weapon. And here are my responses number 1: monkey fist said that loving the weapon makes it unstoppable, as in Ron Stoppable? So she's either will make him stronger or the opposite. Number 2: her name is Hana which is a Jewish name and it means flower in Japanese. As in the lotus blade! Soooo is she either the blade's sheath or something? Oh right, and she kicked monkey fist's hairy butt! So that's my guess.**

 **The fashion police were amazingly funny just too many jocks, especially at the end. I'm going in! Cover me! And he actually covers him! My god!**

 **And Mr. Barkin working at smarty mart was cute when he said it was his calling in life! And he goes crazy so fast it was amazingly funny when the fashion police got him arrested.**

 **Camille Leon come back, omg fucking yes! They used her just like I hoped when she framed Kim but too bad it was so short. They could make her a more formidable foe if she could also copy her fighting style or try to take over her life and ruin it! Still awesome to see her again!**

 **The cupcakes factory that Draken made was sooo surpassing! But I fucking loved how Shego acted at the end.**

 **Ron's dad was an asshole! Did you really invite Kim and Ron on a boring ass event, do they even give a shit about him at all outside of simply trolling him?!**

 **Ron saving Kim after his asshole dad poisoned his mind with his and Kim's coming end!**

 **Shego as a teacher?! Omg, I must do something with this! And her and Barkin and she is Kim's new best friend! Soooo much stuff happened! I love it!**

 **Ron is evil again! And not blue! He is sooo awesome! He was simply amazing as he kicked ass! And he was the most dangers one! I'm so hoping that he will return! He is too cool to just have two episodes!**

 **The picture at the end... What did Shego want to say to Kim? Love? Friend? Admiration? Ahhhh! Now I'll never know! FUUUUUUUUUU!**

 **P.S:**

 **Monique is in the lead right now!**

 **Second is Shego!**

 **The third is Ann!**

 **So keep voting to change it!**

 **P.S: I thought of a fun idea! I can't seem to decide on who will pop Ron's cherry! Soooooo leave a comment on who do you want to be Ron's first or visit the poll!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! good again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **19 Shego**

 **17 Yori**

 **13 Ann**

 **12 Monique**

 **6 Zita**

 **6 Warmonga**

 **6 Vivian Porter**

 **4 Connie**

 **4 Lonnie**

 **3 dr director/Betty**

 **3 Adrena Lynn**

 **3 Bebe**

 **2 Camille Leon**

 **2 Joss**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this. I'll really appreciate it!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	10. Chapter 10: Gratitude

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **Frozen-Tundra88:** Yes, you will see her response! Mmm... Noted! Understandable choice! Yeah... Very close to the end...

 **RandomReader113:** Don't worry, you will see her response in this chapter! Yes, he is still alive, I'm not gonna kill anyone any time soon! Well, she never saw him as a potential boyfriend and only as her best friend! And I don't want to see Kim suffer! Thanks, man! Well wait no more

 **Smiling Lemon** : Just like in the show when Ron was with Filex and Yori! And you will get it soon enough!

 **Harem Lover 26** : It's not exactly what happened but you will see the details soon! She's just worried about him for now, also it's a very good point!

 **Guest** : That's is pretty cool! I love the fact that the writers did that and it became a pretty good episode!

 **Incredible1962** : Noted! And I like the explanation!

 **Incredible1962** : All of them are great choices! And I like the way you think!

 **Daniel6** : Can you really blame him?! Soon...

 **JustMe** : Thanks man, it's coming full circle! Mmm... Longer chapters ah? I'll see what I can do! And thanks again!

 **Nazzy** : You will see, no I didn't mention it yet and I FUCKING HATE THAT TERM!

 **Kixen** : It's about time! Oh, you have no idea! That's is going to be an interesting conversation, Now that is just asking for a bad time! I'd be more worried from Kim then James! Got it.

 **JohnnyHandsome** : Can you really blame her? Of course, she did! You bet I will!

 **Harbinger Of Kaos** : A valid and reasonable choice, I can respect that.

 **cabrera1234** : You will find out, As soon as it gets to a certain point in the story.

 **MaksmoNero** : Thanks, man! Kim, Shego or Bonnie ah? That is interesting, where are you from?.

 **ShadowLord1329** : Got it! one small order of Possible on the way!

 **TheLastNanaya** : Sadly she didn't...

 **infadinityfollower** : Well, here you go!

 **Aqua Rules** : Thanks, man! Well, who wouldn't? Probably from the shock. She will but it will change...

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : Evil Ron is amazing! And mmm... I'll consider it!

 **Blaze1992** : Nope she didn't, she was grinding on him! Of course!

 **Vanitas50** : No... Sadly she didn't, well the girl had to return home. Well, it dose happened way too much in the show! Oh, you will I promise you that! What your saying is very similar to what is going on... suspicious... Again with the tsun Bonnie I FUCKING LOVE IT! And Ann saying that is very fitting... I honestly love many of your ideas that I think I might have to make a new fic! soo many ideas indeed! Well, here you go!

 **FF8cerberus** : Yep that's right! And it's still only the beginning! It's an interesting way for her to do it... if she will. Ohh the experienced milf... that could be fun as well! And Monique, I honestly didn't think about the wrestling part! A very good point! Well, it's more like Wade's tech stuff, and she will have a very big dilemma!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 10: Gratitude**

The blonde Stoppable boy was on his way home after he dropped Tara home and made sure she was ok, it really seemed to him that the blonde cheerleader did, in fact, had a good time with him and even wanted to spend more time with him if she didn't have her accurst curfew. "Well she did say she would love to go out again..." he spoke quietly to no one as he kept moving towards his home feeling good about his life for the first time in a long time.

He suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he pulled it out, "oh no..." his good mood immediately vanished as he received a text message from a number he now recognized.

'Get over here now loser!'.

'Yap... I'm done...' the blonde boy thought as the massage looked pretty angry for him and that could only mean one thing for him.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Kim Possible was sitting in her room after she returned from her date with her boyfriend at the concert, to say said date wasn't great was an understatement as it was downright terrible. The date started as Josh came to pick her up in his car and greet her presents who opened the door for him, the redheaded's dad was happy to see him and shocked his hand while Kim's mother was kind of absent-minded and barely noticed him. Eventually, the teen heroin went down from her room and greeted him with her normal smile, the two teens moved to the boy's car and after a quick drive arrived at the concert. From there she moved to a private place as Josh saved their seats, the redheaded Kim used her Kimmunicator to activate one of Wade's new spy gear inventions and follow him and that blonde girl. And from there it just kept going with Kim telling Josh that she needed to go and kept watching the cam until Wade took control on the drone telling her to just leave it to him and have fun on her date.

But how could she? When her best friend was doing god knows what with that blonde bimbo!.

'This must be a scheme or something Bonnie cooked up to embarrass Ron!' the teen heroin thought as she sat on her bed and looked at her phone, Kim has already returned from her date and went straight to her room not even bothering to say something to her parents and even almost forgot to say goodbye to Josh.

The redheaded heroine picked up her phone and dialed a number as she waited until the other person answered.

"Hey, girl what's happening?" asked the voice of Kim's best female friend Monique from the other side.

"Hey Mon... I needed to talk to you about something..." the redheaded teen said.

"Sure, Kim! But weren't you supposed to be on a date with your bf?" the black haired asked sounding confused.

The teen heroine singed "well no, I'm already done with the date...".

"Ohh... Bad time?" Monique asked clearly worry for her best and first friend at Middletown.

"It's not that... The date was fine..." Kim tried to explain.

"Did Josh tried to do something?" Monique started to get angry "if that boy did something to you I swear I'll kick his-".

"Monique!" Kim cut her off.

"Not that I'm saying that you can't deal with guys like that alone...".

"No, it's not that... It's about... Ron..." the redheaded heroine said as her friend on the other side was silent "Monique?".

"So what's the problem? Did Ron do something again?" the black haired girl sounded serious.

"Yes, I mean no!... I, I just wanted to ask you about today" the heroine asked holding her face with her hand.

"M-Me? Ask me what?" the black haired Monique asked. 'Ther's no way that Ron told her... Right?' she thought worried and waited for Kim's answer.

"You know... About lunch today?... With Tara?" Kim's voice was barely audible as she quietly said.

Monique relaxed a bit but still didn't like to hear Tara's name after she understood that the girl was definitely interested in Ron again "well, not much to say... she just came to sit with us because she said Bonnie wasn't around..." she answered truthfully as it really wasn't something.

"Are you sure Monique?" the redheaded was persistent.

"Kim, what is this about?" the black haired asked as she didn't understand what got Kim so upset.

"Well, Ron told me that she... Tara asked him out..." the redheaded finally said.

"What?! She did?! When?" Monique's voice suddenly changed from her cool to a new one that Kim recognized as a surprised one.

"Today... Like they are on the date right now actually..." there was silent form the other side for a few seconds "Monique?" Kim asked as she didn't get any response from her friend.

"Well, isn't it good?" the girl on the other side said as she tried to sound as normal as she could. "Didn't you say that if he did date someone high in the food chain it will do good to his popularity?" Monique pointed out like she and Kim talked to before.

"Well, yeah but..." Kim started.

"Do you have a problem with Tara herself?".

"No... It's not her... It's Bonnie" the redheaded said.

"Wait, Bonnie? What does she get to do with this?" Monique was confused for a moment before she remembered that she was the only third party that was aware that something was going on between the brunette and the two blondes, so there was no way that Kim would know, she'll probably kill Bonnie is she did.

"I'm just worried that she's using Tara to date Ron and to get to me..." Kim finished.

"Kim... You know how ridicules it sounds right?" the black haired said as it was kind of silly to even imagine that the brunette will do something like that. But that was before she found out about her and Ron at club banana.

"Yeah, I guess your right..." Kim said as she understood how absurd it was.

'Wait... That's it!' Monique thought as an idea popped into her head. "Well... I wouldn't say that it is impossible...".

Instantly the redheaded moved on her bed and eventually stood up "what? But I thought you said-" Kim started before Monique cut her off.

"Yeah, but then I remembered the things she did in the past..." she hated to say this to her friend but if she wanted to have any kind of shot with the blonde sidekick then she needed to get serious and take any chance she could get.

"S-So what do you think I-" Kim said before she was cut by Monique yet again.

"Don't worry girl! I've got just the plan to get that boy away from Tara!" Monique was excited as she already planned her move on the blonde boy but kept the details a secret from her redheaded friend and only told her to wait and see.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

In another room of the Possible household, a redheaded woman was currently sitting in her bedroom with a book in her hands, she was wearing her usual pajamas and was under the sheets and covers as she always did to keep her slender body warm and herself focused.

Her book was a long one about discovering your true power and the road to get it, but in all honesty, it was boring her out of her mind! The only reason she even held the book was to avoid talking to her husband.

Ann Possible was a brain surgeon and a genius in her field as the woman was able to care for her family her job and her looks while still keeping a smiling face, it wasn't easy at first but seeing her beautiful children made it all the more possible for her.

Her husband was already sleeping next to her with a smile on his face and without a care in the world, and why should he? He had what most people would only dream of having and more! A big house, his dream job a wonderful family and a beautiful wife.

But apparently, that wasn't enough for the husband of Ann Possible. For what seemed like only a few weeks the redheaded brain surgeon have noticed things she didn't notice before, no... She did, in fact, noticed them but chose to ignore them as she thought it was just some wild and baseless thought in her head.

Her husband had always used to come in late for either dinner or after she was already asleep. And it was always the same excuse from him... 'It's top secret staff...' never and without fail, he always said it.

It became so normal for him that he even at some time didn't even answered her and simply focused on their kids.

But for all that time she believed him, without question or any doubt no matter what, but even she had her limits... She was still his wife and a woman. And she needed something to keep her sanity intact, not much... But only enough to show her that even after all those years together he still cared for her.

Ann decided to follow him one night...

He didn't have to know... It was just for her to calm the doubts in her heart. Only something that will prove that he still, in fact, love her.

It was the perfect night, she was just done with an operation and clocked out.

Her two young boys were at some summer camp for genesis and Kim was off saving the world with Ron.

And her husband has just left her a message that they just hit a breakthrough in their research and he would come in late.

Ann was already on her way with a taxi she called from work, she didn't want to tip him off to her being there in any way.

After a few minutes of the drive, she arrived at her destination, his workplace.

She paid the driver and told him to wait.

To her surprised everything and everyone was gone, even the guards.

He was not there...

'Did he already got home? Did I miss him?' was the thoughts that ran through her head as she pulled out her phone and activated an app that showed her her husband's phone. 'He's home...' she breathed out in relief and moved back to the taxi and told him to drive her to the hospital where she originally parked her car.

"Ok... Weird..." the driver muttered and drove.

But Ann didn't care, she was relieved that her dear life partner was back where he was supposed to be.

The older redheaded Possible swore that after she got home she'll forget all the thoughts that she had and go back to the way she was before.

The drive home from the hospital was much more pleasant for her as she simply smiled to herself and hemmed in happiness, she got home only to see a car she didn't know blocking her space she parked her car next to the new one as she decided it wasn't worth getting angry about.

She quickly unlocked her front door and entered only to see almost total darkness, it was weird for her as it was a rule that if someone was home then it should always be on.

The Possible matriarch was about to turn the living room lights on before she hared a sound she never hared before.

"Ahh...".

The voice was loud and unfamiliar to her as her head turned to the stairs to where the sounds were coming from, the second floor.

Her first thoughts were that her beautiful daughter and her boyfriend finally decided to cross that forbidden line.

She started going up the stairs as she was about to put a stop to it, she didn't have a problem with Kim wanting to show her loved one how much she cared and going to the next level, but she always thought that the blonde boy she has already considered to be her son would be the one to love her. Not that Josh wasn't a nice boy, he really was... But she just saw him as a silly crush of her daughter and nothing more.

Ann was already at the top of the stairs as she looked at Kim's room, it was dark and closed as she clearly was still halfway around the world with Ron.

"But I heard-".

"Ahhh... Yeah..." she heard the voices again as she turned her head to another room across the hall, her bedroom.

The lights were on and the door was slightly opened as light poured in the hallway.

Ann started walking slowly as she grows closer with every second and so was her now retaining fears, every small hope she had was crashing down as she got near the door and looked inside.

She saw the t.v. running showing what looked like a porn scene as the wired sounds came from it.

She breathed out in relief as she was really paranoid over noting, Ann was about to enter before the shower door in her room opened and revealed her husband in only a towel around his waist.

A smile appeared on her face as she was about to enter the room before someone beat her to it.

"Wow, that was great honey..." came a purring sound from behind him as two slender arms hugged him from behind.

"Of course it was... did you expect any less?" he responded.

Ann was horrified, she could feel her heart breaking as she which the two kiss, she immediately turned away and quickly moved from the door and to the stairs.

All the way she could hear in her head the sounds of her husband as if he was mocking her love and devotion for him all these years, she wanted to burst from how disgusted she was as it hurt and very bad, so bad she just wanted to cry herself away.

Without even noticing she was already in her car, she gripped the weel so strongly that it almost broke under the pressure.

She suddenly noticed a flashing light on her phone, she slowly reached for the device and opened it almost out of reflex.

It was a text message from her boys, apparently, they broke and burned something again and were no longer welcome there as they needed a ride home as apparently, her cheating husband was busy at his 'work'.

In the end, she decided to go and get her kids home as noting was more important to her right now.

...

It's been almost a week since the time she saw her husband and his 'work' in her bedroom, in all that time she thought about the way to either get her revenge or hurt him in some way, but nothing came as she was fearful about what would happen to her children if she did divorce that bastard.

But all that changed that evening a few hours ago...

She had an interesting encounter with a mysterious person that wasn't so mysterious at all, she was just done with a shower and was coming down the stairs as she was sure nobody was in the house besides Kim and Ron, the two childhood friends obviously had some stuff to talk about and was bound to stay up late talking.

It was a perfect chance for Ann to go down and grab something she needed from the kitchen, as she gone down she could hear a strange humming sound. Like live electricity running wild inside the lights making her nerves as the lamps and all the electronics started to flash before everything went dark.

"Oh great... Now? Really?" she said to no one as she was annoyed. She was just in the shower in the process of pleasuring herself and was still quite bothered as she didn't finish, she refused to sleep with her bastard of a husband ever again but that didn't mean she was going to look around for some random man.

She was feeling around in the dark for what seemed to her like a minute or two as she finally touched the table in the kitchen and as Ann thought she heard something moving.

She was about to speak up before she crashed into someone.

...

The older redheaded started to get hot as her tights rubbed against one another for a few seconds before she realized that fact 'what am I doing?' the Possible matriarch thought as she remembered the amazing feeling of him being rubbed by her as his huge member spread her even without ever entering her.

'No! Stop that! You can't have thoughts like that!' she told herself but no matter how much she tried the feeling and her images kept running through her head.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"You're late!" said an angry Bonnie as she just opened her window to the blonde Stoppable boy.

Ron just climbed and entered the room through the big window in her room as he looked at the floor, he was panting and breathing heavily "hey I'd like to see you run all the way here!" he was a little peeved but kept his tone calm as he could.

"Why did you have to run here? Wait, on that note why did you climb through the window?" she thought it was a bit weird.

He looked at her like she was crazy "well I didn't think you would want anyone seeing me..." he spoke quietly as really looked at her right now.

The brunette was dressed in green and tight pajama pants and a similar looking shirt that was a few sizes too bigger for her, Bonnie was looking like she just got out of the shower with her hair that was a little dump as he could almost smell a gentle hint of lavender in the air.

"Are you kidding me?" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You do realize that I've told my maids that a classmate of mine will come right?" she folded her hands as she looked at his silly expression.

"Well... I just guessed that... You wouldn't, you know.." he looked around embarrassed.

She could guess what he meant and simply shrugged off "I supposed if it was in any other place..." she set on her bed and looked at him.

"So... Um... What did you want?" the blonde asked fearfully as he tried not to look at her as it felt weird to see her like that.

"What? Oh, no reason really, I was just bored and needed something to pass the time..." she said in her usual mocking tone and expected him to give her the stink eye or any kind of response that will amuse her. But to her surprise, he simply shrugged and smiled. "What no witty response? I'm disappointed..." she simply said.

"No, not really... I'm kinda used to being a distraction..." he saw she looked at him.

"What?" her expression changed to a series one.

"Well... Umm... No, it's nothing..." he decided not to tell her as it was something she will probably make fun of him.

Bonnie didn't know what it was but she didn't like what seemed like a forced smile on his face, it just felt... Wrong. "Loser... Come here..." the brunette cheerleader said as she patted the empty space next to her.

Ron Stoppable simply moved to her and set on the comfy bed right next to her "so what did you-" he started to say before she cut him off.

"I wanted to thank you... For today..." was all she said making him look nervous.

"But I didn't-" he couldn't get another word out as the look she gave him to shut him up.

"Don't get me wrong loser! I just hate knowing that I owe you..." she looked to the side as it made her feel weird.

"Umm... If you really feel bad about it, you can always forget about what happened and delete the pictures?" he said in a hopeful voice as maybe it was his way out.

"Ha! Fat chance loser, no way I'm letting you get away that easy" she smiled as his head dropped in defeat. She laid down on her back and closed her eyes, she could almost feel his gaze on her for a few seconds.

Ron could clearly see her exposed and flat belly as her shirt moved up when she laid on her back, for some strange reason he had a thing for an exposed bellybutton and figured it was probably because of his redheaded best friend and her mission uniform and how she normally dressed.

"What are you waiting for?" she suddenly said making him jump.

"Ok, I'm leaving..." the blonde boy said and was about to get up.

"Not that loser! I'm talking about me thanking you..." she responded.

"Umm... I'm not sure I follow Bonbon...".

"I meant thanking you like I did the other day... In the classroom?" she spelled it out for him and still kept her eyed closed as she figured it would be so much more difficult for her to say if she saw his face.

"What you did-ah!" he quickly got up and moved away from the bad. "A-Are you talking about-".

"Yes..." her voice was quiet as she continued "I'll let you... Kiss me..." she finally said as she waited for his response.

"B-Bonnie you don't really have to-".

"I can always punish you for declining my kindness..." she said with a smile as she already figured his answer. "And don't try to say you didn't enjoy it..." she waited in silence for a few seconds and was about to speak again before she felt him sit on the bed next to her.

'It's about time loser' she thought as she could feel him moving on her bed and closer to her, her heart was beating loudly as she could almost feel his heat on her body.

"Wait!" was the only thing she said as she moved to the side and away from him "I changed my mind..." she looked at him only to see him with his back to her as if he only set down next to her and nothing more.

"Yeah, I kind of figured you would... That's why I didn't bother moving" was all he said with a smile.

The brunette got angry as if his smile was to taunt her "Did I say I was done?" her voice was angry. "I just didn't want you getting any funny ideas" Bonnie grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to the bed and quickly straddled him.

The blonde for his part was shocked and froze for a moment until he felt her on him "w-wait Bonnie! That's not-" he began to say and was about to push her away but before he could he felt the familiar feeling of her sweet lips.

Unlike the last one they sherd this one felt kinda forced to him even if he still enjoyed it extremely 'she's kind of like KP...' he thought as the brunette was similar to his friend as his hand moved up and started to move along her hair.

She instantly froze as she felt his hand but after a few seconds she relaxed and let him continue after her lips left him and she simply put her head on his chest.

The brunette cheerleader felt a strange calm feeling come over her as she never really felt this peaceful since... Well ever!. She was expecting him to say something or get at her but he just continued to stroke and pet her head slowly and never straying from her head and keeping the same gentle rhythm.

She didn't think of anything, the only thing she could hear was his steady heartbeat that was like music to her ears and his firm chest that was raising with every breath.

She stayed like this with him for what seemed like a few seconds as he finally stopped and looked at her "you ok?" he said as she moved to a sitting position as he did the same while she was still struggling him. "You shouldn't force yourself Bonbon, I'm fine with-" the blonde started before the brunette kissed him again.

But it was different from the last one, this time it was tender and soft as he enjoyed it but was still afraid to put his hands on her as he remembered the last time he tried to.

Bonnie on her part was hugging him while she kissed him, she was already enjoying the kiss as her hands held his head and pulled him closer to her as she bit his lips after a few minutes of intense lip lock, she finally ended the kiss and moved back a bit "don't call me Bonbon..." she said as she patted his chest for a bit before she actually let him go and moved from his lap.

"Well Bonbon, have I solved your boredom problem?" the blonde Stoppable boy was feeling high as the pleasant feeling of the kiss was still strong with him.

Bonnie on her part just smiled coyly as she turned her back to him "I guess it's a little bit less boring..." the brunette said as she moved her ass a bit from side to side catching him staring at her.

"Umm... So Bonbon... What got you so bord in the first place?" Ron asked suddenly to change the subject from her ass.

"What? You have a problem with me calling you?" she asked and was a bit peeved.

He quickly raised his hands up as if surrendering "no! It's not that... I was just curious" he admitted.

The brunette calmed down as she moved closer to him "well if it's just that... Fine, I was just studying and finished some of the homework that Brakin gave us" she answered as she didn't see a reason to hide it.

She suddenly got an idea as she smiled at him "oh, and before I forget..." she closed the distance and kissed him tenderly on the lips "for every time you call me Bonbon I'll kiss you... That is your punishment... Loser" she said as she patted his cheek.

Ron took a few seconds to get his brain working again "so wait, you study too Bon-Bonnie?" the blonde Stoppable boy asked and stopped himself from using his nickname for her.

She only looked at him with a raised eyebrow "what? Do you think I magically know the answers for each test or question?" the brunette asked as she suddenly understood where he was coming from. "So your little Kimi doesn't study and still get good grades... Figures..." the cheerleader muttered.

"Umm... Not really... KP is usually studying in her room at night" the blonde sidekick answered as he did ask her in the past how was she so smart as he used to think that it was because of her parents.

"Oh please... You expect me to believe that little miss perfect have the time to go around saving the world and stay captain of the cheer squad with little to no effort and have time to go out with you Monique or her boyfriend and study at night and keep herself looking the way she is? Please... That's just impossible" she finished as she noticed the look he gave her. "And if you dare to say Kim's 'everything's possible for you know what' I'll-" she was getting angry again.

"I wasn't going to say that... Your so paranoid Bonbon..." he finished as his eyes opened wide and he remembered what she told him. She still kept talking and ignored what he said.

"Whatever... So to answer your question, yes I do need to study pretty hard just to stay ahead".

"Mmm..." the blonde rubbed his chin. "Well, I've never figured you to be the sit-down and study type... I'm a bit surprised".

"Yeah well, not all of us can slack off and not care about our grades..." the brunette cheerleader responded and folded her hands.

"Of course I care, I really wanted to go to college with KP!" Ron became annoyed as he took a short breath. "I just accepted the fact that I'll never be able to reach her..." he suddenly smiled at Bonnie. "And speaking of which... Since your a smart student-".

"I'm not letting you copy my homework loser!" she said firmly and watched as the boy sank into the bed.

"Should have known..." was all he said.

"Well, why don't you try to actually study?" the brunette asked as it always weird for her.

"Can't study... I've tried, just can't seem to focus..." he simply shrugged and she looked at him with a crooked eyebrow. "Look KP already tried to help before... And let's just say she's given up".

The brunette was silence as she thought for a moment "everyone can study-".

"Nope! Not the Ronstar" the blonde said as he cut her off.

Hearing him annoyed her for some strange reason "really? The perfect Kim Possible failed at something?" she smiled as the mear idea of her redheaded rival failing was a pleasant one. She quickly noticed a growing frown on his face 'so protective...'.

"Well... How about you'll let me try?" she said and made him look at her stunned.

"W-Wait... Are you seriously asking that Bonnie?" Ron said as he nearly fell backward on the bed and supported himself with his hands.

"I don't recall stuttering... And I don't really see the problem".

"Well... Not really a problem, it's more like an impossible mission... Even KP didn't manage to-" he started to say before she cut him off.

"That's exactly why I want to do it!" she said.

"What? Because KP couldn't?" he looked at her for a moment, trying to understand her. "I just don't get why do you hate her so much...".

"It's not any of your business loser, now let's get started..." she said as opened one of her drawers and took out a note and a pencil.

"Wh-Wait now?" the blonde said in shock as Bonnie set next to him.

"Oh Right!" the brunette said as she grabbed Ron's shirt collar and pulled him to her and immediately kissed him, finally after a few seconds she released him from her grasp as he slowly moved back.

"Ok, now let's get started!" she said with a small smile.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **The school trip for the seniors gets canceled because it got full and they get to do a fucking assignment on the old days, but it kinda looked like the Amish culture...**

 **Bonnie calling Ron by his actual name, I was shocked so much, but to everyone else, it was like the most normal thing ever... Did I miss something?**

 **No technology... It fucking sucks! Plain and simple.**

 **Pairet Draken was funny and especially with his horrible accent and to hear him saying booty and calling Shego a wence.**

 **And my lord I was holding my sides when Kim told Bonnie "you know what we do to witches here" and Bonnie running away understanding what she meant.**

 **My hero assignment was cute as Ron's first choice was Kim! Just how much he adores her is always nice to see.**

 **Kim's hero is her dad? Are you kidding me, Kim? Your dad is an asshole to everyone and he makes life more difficult! Why not make it on your mom? She saves lives on a daily basis and takes care of you and your brothers and Ron!**

 **The Mathter? OMG, it's been some time since I laughed like that from something so silly, the mayor of GO city damn... Where did you hide all this time.**

 **Bonnie not laughing at Ron when he was in the hamster ball saying it's too easy was cute and maybe even hoping she is growing up from her sister's treatment of other people.**

 **Ron getting an a+ at the end was funny when Barkin was yelling "your dad's awesome! A+" sooo good.**

 **Mr. Smarty wants Ron to life coach his son? Or he's faired?! Asshole! I mean seriously dude, Ron saved your life and all you give him is a minimum wage job?! And you're threatening him if he doesn't do a good job with your son?!**

 **The son is such a brat... But... Come on, he is still a kid and needs to grow up** on his own, not have some employee of his dad **be his friend.**

 **The most annoying villain returned... I fucking love and hate him, sooo annoying.**

 **Shego and Mr. Smarty? No... Just no. I know that Shego loves money but throwing herself on him like that only for his money really hurts her image and character in my book.**

 **The Yono and Hana... OMG, where do I start?**

 **Monkey fist at the museum was sooo funny when Kim and Ron were trying to not let everything break just like in Jackie Chan's movies.**

 **Hana is the one that is supposed to defeat the Yono! And Ron is supposed to train her for it, I agree with Ron on this... It would have been nice to get a heads up or something! It was nice to see Yori and sensei again after sooo much time and seeing Yori calling Hana her little sister I was so looking for Yori calling Ron her big brother... No? Ok, I'm done.**

 **The Yono was so strong but he barely even used his full power! especially when Hana was just dancing around! Kim almost broke after she got turned to stone, my heart nearly stopped! And at the very end Ron's parents find out about Hana walking on the seeling and Ron telling then "this is my** **way of telling you" was fucking gold!**

 **Kim forget Ron was sooo annoying as she remembered everything and everyone else but him! I fucking swear that if she fucking went out and searched for Josh I'd be losing my shit! And her dad proved my point that he tried to basically force Kim to like his show instead of helping her remember important stuff about her life.**

 **Homecoming prom I guess was fun to see.**

 **Bonnie and Ron are the king and queen?! And they looked sooo cute together! And she even kissed him! OMG, THE SHIP IS SOO STRONG!**

 **The guards thinking that Bonnie is the queen! Omg, I was fucking done!**

 **Bonnie and junior... Mmm, I kinda like it as they do fit well together buuuuuut... I still like my RonBon ship.**

 **P.S:**

 **Shego is in the lead right now!**

 **Second is** **Monique** **!**

 **The third is Ann!**

 **So keep voting to change it!**

 **P.S: I thought of a fun idea! I can't seem to decide on who will pop Ron's cherry! Soooooo leave a comment on who do you want to be Ron's first or visit the poll!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! good again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **24 Shego**

 **18 Yori**

 **16 Ann**

 **15 Monique**

 **6 Zita**

 **6 Warmonga**

 **6 Vivian Porter**

 **4 Connie**

 **4 Lonnie**

 **3 dr director/Betty**

 **3 Adrena Lynn**

 **3 Bebe**

 **2 Camille Leon**

 **2 Joss**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this. I'll really appreciate it!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	11. Chapter 11: Wake up call

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **Frozen-Tundra88:** Thanks, dude! Well, that is the purpose of it but as I said before I really don't like Kim's dad, he just feels like a massive selfish asshole to me... Like he always looking down on people. And why would she? Mon didn't show any interest in the Ronman in any way so that's to be expected. Well, I really do like Bonbon as well! And if people want her to be the first I wouldn't mind :). Dude! you have no idea how excited I was when I saw that kiss! It's like my ship sailed away! Soooo good! I know... :(. Well, here you go!

 **Smiling Lemon** : Yeah that much was obvious, wall it won't take long!

 **JustMe** : Thanks, dude! Glad you liked it! I can't wait to hear your responses to this chapter! No big! P.S: I would love to talk to you in PM,

 **Guest** : True besides of course Tara and Zita at the start.

 **UnwiseOne** : Well glad you decided to join! Ok, that sounds like a good idea... Mmm... I wonder. Well, wait no more! And thanks!

 **acegus** : Thanks! Well like someone said its a slow burning process. Fair enough, Well wait no more!

 **RandomReader113** : First no big! Everyone needs some Ronshine in their life! Well, she is a woman and not some horny teen, I love the Tsun as well! Well, I could always do it but it would be boring to read in my opinion... Well, except when food was involved he didn't have any. Thanks, dude! Well, at this point she didn't see him as her lover and she is still with Josh. Mmm... interesting! Noted!

 **Joe Stoppinghem** : Thanks, man! Well in any normal situation I would agree but she is dating somebody elce Like I said I take ideas and suggestions from everyone and you as well!

 **cabrera1234** : I wonder who indeed... War is coming! They are busy... And very soon!

 **MaksmoNero** : Great! Is that so? What did you like about it? Yeah, I fucking hate that shit sooooo much! And that is some great honor! Thanks for that! OMG, I totally want to make that! Cool! And funny you should Manchin it as a few days ago I saw the KP opening for every language there is... Except my own WTF is that shit!

 **Aqua Rules** : Happy you like!

 **warprince2000** : Will do! So here you go!

 **Harem Lover 26** : Thanks, man! Well, she did... I wonder if it will just build up? I did think of that but it will not work, for now, it will just rush the fic. And now that is interesting!

 **TheLastNanaya** : Mmmm... Yori is going around calling him oni-chan would be Hilarious! Glad you enjoyed it!

 **Kixen** : Yeah and your not the first! True but Mon is smart! Well... Mabey a bit, she is saying its punishment for him because he hates her.

 **Jimmyle311** : It could happen!

 **infadinityfollower** : Great to know! Here you go!

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : Well that could have been interesting!

 **Daniel6** : Well it first in that line! And no big!

 **Blaze1992** : I doubt anybody can be with Ann and be gay.

 **JohnnyHandsome** : Of course she does! Really? Well, that will be interesting to see! Well, what can I say I just love it!

 **Vanitas50** : Yeah sorry about that bro... Well, here you go! He is an asshole to the max! So do you want Ann to be the first only to get back at her husband? Yeah, she probably won't, Mmmm... giving him a hand ah? I like it! Mon and our boy wrestling? interesting! My lord sooo many good ideas! Oh shit! PDP for the win!

 **FF8cerberus** : Well, yeah of course it was! Ann is not some loss woman! Well, it was obvious that he will cheat! Are you really concerned about that mystery woman? What about poor Ann? I've noticed you like them a lot. Well, she does get a pretty tight hold on him. Well, he says no to her after a certain point. Don't worry, it will change pretty soon and he is awesome after all! Well, she pretty much started this whole thing!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 11: Wake up call**

"Wow... It's worse then I thought..." Bonnie said as she looked at a piece of paper, she was looking at the blonde boy's answer and she didn't like what she saw.

"You know... I already figured this was gonna happen, but I'd hate saying I told you so..." the blonde sidekick said as he set on the floor and leaned on the bed.

"You just said it... Whatever, but still these answers are so random" she looked at the sheet of paper again as it just didn't make sense to her for some reason. "It just seemed like you didn't even try...".

Ron just shrugged "hey, I did say that it's no good... Just can't seem to focus enough to care" he stated as if it was obvious from the start.

Bonnie on her part didn't answer him and just looked at him, he had a smug and annoying smile that screamed to her that he was right and she was wrong 'don't care ah? I'll show you...' she suddenly noticed him looking at her for a moment before he spotted she noticed him as he quickly averted his gaze she smiled as an idea popped into her head.

The blonde boy seemed to notice this as he looked at her worried "what?" he asked as he noticed her moving closer to him.

"Oh, nothing really... I was just thinking that it's kind of hot in here..." she started to open and close her shirt collar.

The blonde's eyes opened quickly as he reflexly looked at her trying to see her chest, he could see her smiling at him making him look away in embarrassment.

"Say..." was all the brunette said as she made him jump. "I've just thought of a way to teach you.." she started to get closer to him.

As soon as he heard her he started to wave her off saying "I'm telling you it's a waste of time, there's no way I'm go-" he was about to make his point clear before he felt her finger on his lips silencing him.

"Well, that's a shame... And here I was gonna give you a reword for it too..." she purred in a sexy voice making him swallow hard as he looked at her.

"Well I guess you better go now..." she moved up from her spot and made sure her chest and belly almost brushed against his face.

"Wha-" Ron started to say before he saw her body moving up slowly right in front of his eyes and almost taunting and calling him, begging for him to touch it. Her smell was almost intoxicating and nearly impossible to resist 'she smells so good...' his mind almost drifted away before the blonde sidekick saw her turning her back to him and leaving her heart shaped ass mear Inches from his face, the brunette started to walk away slowly while swaying her hips.

"Wait!" he suddenly said as he got up from the floor.

Bonnie turned to face him with a sly smile "what? You changed your mind?" she got closer to him with her hands behind her back.

"N-No... I just..." he started to stater as he began to get embarrassed more and more.

"Mmm... Maybe you don't want my help after all ah? Well, I'll tell you what..." Bonnie handed him a book she hid behind her back. "The next test will be on this material, and if by some chance you get a pleasing grade... I'll give you a reword" she started to move away "or not, it's your choice...".

"But I-I didn't-".

"I'm just talking to myself here..." she started stretching her arms from side to side. "Now it's late and I need my beauty sleep... So if you don't mind..." the brunette cheerleader said to shoo him out of her room as she noticed him smiling at her. "Something to share loser?" she asked.

"Please, Bonbon... If you get even more beautiful then you already are after some sleep than no one will be able to resist you..." he simply said as if it was the most obvious thing and looked to the window.

He didn't notice the cheerleader's red face 'he thinks I'm beautiful?' Bonnie thought as she moved up to him again. "Wait!" she called him as he was already with his leg on the window and looked like he was about to jump.

"What's up? Did I forget something?" the blonde sidekick checked around and looked as it wasn't the first time he forgot something.

"Yeah!" she got enough to touch him as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her "this!' the brunette cheerleader said as she kissed him passionately for a few moments. "This is for calling me Bonbon..." she then kissed him again but didn't say anything 'this is for calling me beautiful' she thought and finally moved away from him leaving him looking goofy with a weird smile on his face. "You really need to stop calling me that... Otherwise, I might start thinking that you like the fact that I'm kissing you..." she moved away from him as it took him a few seconds until he remembered where he was.

"Good night Bonnie," the blonde sidekick said as he moved out leaving Bonnie alone.

"Good night... Ron" she whispered to him after he left as for some reason she felt giddy and almost started humming to herself.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

The blonde sidekick was walking towards him home after he was done with the brunette cheerleader, he was recouping after the entire day as even if it wasn't a mission for him it was still very tiring for the blonde boy.

The whole deal with Tara right as he left his home and Kim finding out the blonde cheerleader was with him and nearly chewing his head off for it.

The fact that he saved Bonnie again from the blonde jock and she kissing him, only for him to get confessed to by his friend Monique who apparently had a crush on him! His head was spinning again as his mind wondered to after his talk with Kim and his encounter with the Possible matriarch "it was just an accident... And now I can never show my face in front of her ever again... Great" just the thought that what will happen to him if Kim or her dad will find out scared him more then any monkey or villain ever could.

'She was so ama... NO! What the hell is wrong with my head!? She is Kim's mom!' he clenched his hands only to feel something in one of his hands.

The blonde sidekick immediately remembered the brunette cheerleader that wanted to help him with his studies to the point she said she'll reward him if he managed to make it. Not to mention the fact she called him in the first place only to thank him for his help and even tried to force herself just for that, making him hug her and pat her hair just like you would do for Kim if she was upset.

Usually, he would be glad for this situation if not overjoyed and ecstatic, but the big issue here was it wasn't just about one girl, between Tara and Monique who were obviously interested in him.

"I'll have to talk to them tomorrow... As painful as it might be for me..." he gulped as the blonde boy at last reached his home and entered the empty house.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

It was already morning as Ron Stoppable was still laying in his bed, it was comfy and warm just the way he liked it. He didn't know what time it was and honestly, he didn't care, the blonde sidekick knew he had Rufus and his alarm clock as the first was enough to get the job done.

His legs suddenly felt a bit chilly for a moment, the blonde mumbled something as he could feel his pants moving down just a little bit enough for his morning wood to come popping out in all his glory.

Ron was having a very weird dream at the moment, he felt as if something has crawled up on his body and lay on him making it hard for him to move and breath.

"Ah? What..." the blonde Stoppable boy looked around as he opened his eyes, he was still in bed under the covers. He looked around for his alarm clock and managed to see he still had some time before he usually woke up, he moved his hand to the clock before he felt a pleasant and wonderful wet feeling in his lower area.

He moved his hand and grabbed the covers slowly moving them and reviling blonde hair that belonged to someone he knew very well.

It was the same cheerleader that he went out with the night before, it was Tara.

The blonde girl was moving her tongue along his shaft and holding his base with her hand, she just reached his tip and kissed it lovingly while stroking him slowly "I know your awake Ronnie..." was all she said as she looked up at him. "Good morning Ronnie, did you sleep well?" she smiled at him as she liked the feeling of him in her hands.

"Did I slept well? I think the better question is what are you doing here?" he asked as he tried not to drown in the pleasant feeling of her hand job.

"Well, I came to wake and cook for you... Like I offered, remember?" she asked him.

"Well I-wow..." the blonde sidekick was about to say before he felt her take his entire member into her mouth and started sucking him slowly as the words died in his mouth. It felt just like the first time she did it for him with a bit more experience on her part.

She finally pulled him out of her mouth after a few minutes and smiled at him with her eyes almost shining "so like I was saying, this is the part of me walking you up..." she pulled his thing back inside of her wet mouth, even if it was only a day since she sucked him off as soon as she did it again she knew how much she missed the feeling of her throat being filled with the blonde boy. She swallowed some of the pre-cum that filled her mouth and was loving the taste of him as her body became hotter and hotter with every second.

The blonde sidekick couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her head as he pulled her back.

"Ahh..." she mounds loudly as he looked in her eyes just to immediately pull her head back down on his now fully erect member, filling her mouth completely and started to move her head up and down in a much faster pace. After a minute the blonde boy again pulled himself out of her mouth as he now saw a trail of saliva running down from the side of her lips, she was breathing heavily and looked at him.

He smiled at her for a moment before he shoved her head back down and this time even deeper than before as Tara could feel his now huge manhood filling her throat and holding her head down preventing from her the air she needed as she couldn't believe how good it felt.

He again pulled her head back up and looked at her only for her to have a dazed expression on her face as if she was in a trance of lust.

"You ok Tara?" Ron asked finally and received a nod from said girl. "Good... Now keep going..." he almost ordered her.

Tara felt like a jolt running through her body as the words left him, the blonde girl didn't respond as she only licked him again before she pulled him back inside of her mouth. The blonde girl was moving her head as she heard his moans making her know she was doing a good job, Tara didn't notice as she was beginning to rub herself with her free hand and was loving every second of it.

She continued at a fast pace as moving up and down letting him slide in and out of her mouth as her hand worked just as fast reaching her own end.

Suddenly the blonde sidekick started to shake as he filled the cheerleader's mouth with his hot spank and just kept cumming until her cheeks started to fill up before she swallowed everything.

Tara on her part was cumming as well, her arousal was insane after Ron filled her mouth completely and forcing her to drink his hot and thick seed was the last push she needed to reach the sweet release she so desperately needed.

"Mmm!... Ahh..." Tara was breathing heavily as she licked the remaining seed from the boy's still hard member as the smell and taste still in her mouth made her dizzy and light headed.

After a short rest the blonde girl looked up at the boy "was it good Ronnie?" was all she asked as she wasn't sure she did a good job until he smiled at her.

"It was so amazing I'm not sure if I'm still sleeping because this is definitely a dream come true!" he wasn't sure if it was the unexpected factor or the fact that he felt so awake right now or that most if not all guys always wanted to wake up to a beautiful girl sucking them off.

Tara blushed red as she got up from under the covers and stood in front of the Stoppable boy "well if you liked it so much, then I wouldn't mind doing it again for you Ronnie..." she said as she smiled at him.

The blonde sidekick could finally see Tara completely, the blonde girl was dressed in her cheerleader uniform and was looking slightly shiny from her sweat. Her skirt was a bit up and her underwear was slightly visible. "I-I'd like that..." he said as his eyes focused on the blonde girl's ass as she turned to the door.

"I'm going to freshen up, you better get dressed and come down while I make breakfast... And if you're quick..." she lifted her skirt a bit in a teasing way. "I might show you something nice..." the blonde smile as Ron's eyes were glued to her frame as he quickly got up and started to get dressed only to slip and fall on the floor like he did on most days.

Tara giggled as she hared him fall on the floor, her plan was definitely working. The blonde girl tried to make him notice her ever since he saved her at camp wannaweep but was having no luck as her Ronnie was for lack of a better term dense, so much that she thought about giving up and trying to forget him until of course the deal on the train, she was now more fired up than ever to make him hers. She didn't want to make the same mistake twice and decided to do a bit of research as she figured she needed three things. Sex appeal, compatibility, and connection.

Sex appeal was not an issue since he clearly looked at her and found her attractive.

compatibility was not an issue for now as she was definitely able to please him as he did her, she did, however, didn't feel too confident about the actual sex act itself as she feard he will break her in two.

And lastly was connection, she had something in common with him as they both survived the camp Incident. They weren't the only one but she didn't have to worry since none of the other girls on the team had any feelings for her blonde hero.

And her biggest rival Kim already had a boyfriend. Basically leaving Tara the only girl who was after him.

She had every reason to feel confident about winning him, she just hoped she wasn't making a mistake with her planning and assuming.

She finally got down after she finished cleaning herself, Tara moved straight to the kitchen and to the fridged as she started to prepare breakfast.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"He's late..." said a redheaded girl as she looked at the large round clock that was hanging in the kitchen. Kim Possible was a very patient girl that much was obvious. From the way she handled her privet life to her school work and missions, she knew what to do and when according to logic and clever thinking on her part. Very rarely things didn't go according to what she expected and even when they did she could always handle them, but right now she couldn't sit still. Said Possible teen was sitting in her normal place at the table and staring the front door as if waiting for it to burst open as her best friend would walk in.

"What's the matter Kimi-cub?" her dad said in between reading his newspaper.

"Noting dad, I'm just waiting for Ron..." she didn't bother looking at the older Possible as he looked at her plate which was still full.

"Now Kimi-cub, I don't see why Ronald not being here is the reason not to eat breakfast!" he responded with a smile to his oldest child. "This isn't the first time right?".

Kim looked down "well... No, but-" she started to say.

"No buts, now eat your breakfast I'm sure Ronald is already stuffing his face" he quickly returned to his paper before he noticed the time. "Well! Gotta go! Big day today at work!" he closed his paper and moved to grab his keys. He grabbed them from the counter and was about to get a kiss goodbye from his lovely and beautiful wife only to see her gone from the room again, normally she used to come running before he left and wished him a good day but that changed since the last couple of days. She still talked and acted normally but it just felt weird to him. He shrugged it off thinking that it was her time of the month or something like that, he said goodbye to his three kids and got out of the house.

The three left there were Kim and her two brothers, the twins were stuffing their faces as they wanted to be done with breakfast and go back to the garage. Kim was eating at her normal pace as she kept thinking about the whole deal in the last couple of days, something didn't feel right to the redheaded teen hero as she munched on her breakfast.

"Is everything ok Kimi?" asked Ann as she came back to the room and saw her daughter looking a bit down.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine..." the heroine said.

"By the way, Kimi, did Ron had something to do today? I was kinda expecting him to join us for breakfast" the older Possible asked as she started clearing the dirty plates off the table as she was still shocked at what happened by accident and almost ended horribly.

"I don't know mom... He was supposed to come today, but..." Kim didn't finish.

"Something came up?" Ann only confirmed as Kim nodded for a yes. "I'm sure it's noting series" the older Possible needed... No, she wanted to talk with the boy who was like a son to her 'not a boy anymore' she thought as she tried to clear her head from the filthy thoughts in her head. The event that happened left her quite shocked at the way she acted at the time as she first felt his big... His huge... His... Manhood touching her, she couldn't stop herself from... 'Oh my god... I'm thinking these things about Ron... What would he think if he knew' Ann thought as she got ready to had out to the hospital, hopeful that a complicated surgery will get her mind of the blonde man.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Ron was already dressed as he moved down the stairs to the kitchen area, the blonde boy could smell something cooking and it smelled delicious. He hurried to the kitchen as he saw the place empty of his parents 'no surprise here...' he thought before he could see someone with their back turned to him.

It was the same one that has woken him up in the most amazing way imagined, the beautiful blonde cheerleader was doing something over the sink and apparently still didn't notice him, she was working with her hands and probably focused on what she was doing.

The blonde sidekick was about to open his mouth before his eyes locked on the blonde girl's skirt or more accurately her ass. The way she was moving was making her skirt move up and down in an unsteady way, Ron could almost see...

"Ron?" the blonde girl turned to him and smiled as she saw him. "I hope you're hungry! I made breakfast just like I said".

Ron now saw the apron she was wearing as she pulled him to the table where he saw his friend Rufus already eating from a plate as the little rodent waved to his human friend.

"Here you go Ronnie!" she set him down on a chair as she quickly moved to the kitchen and came back to the table with his plate. "Eat up Ronnie," she said with a smile making it impossible to say no to, not that he was going to. The Stoppable boy started eating as he was very hungry after his interesting wake-up call, Tara on her part breathed out in relief as she was nervous and afraid that her Ronnie didn't like it and finally turned and walked back to the kitchen.

"Say, Tara?" Ron suddenly asked and made her turn to him. "Why aren't you joining me? You did make all of this amazing food!" he said as Rufus nodded and gave her a thumbs up as he clearly approved.

The blonde girl blushed red as she looked at the table "well I'm just happy you like it... And as for joining you, I can't really as I am already full" a sultry smile appeared on her face as kissed her pointer finger making him blush red. "It's okay Ronnie, just enjoy yourself...".

The blonde not seeing a reason to hold back started to devour his food, while Tata watched him with a smile.

Suddenly the blonde boy remembered something "wait... How did you get in Tara?" he wondered as it seemed weird to him as he was sure he locked the door this time.

The cheerleader looked at the little rodent on the table "Rufus opened the door for me" she said as the little-naked mole rat looked proud of himself.

"I didn't really understand him like you, but he understood me enough to show me where everything is and was pretty happy looking about the whole thing".

Ron was surprised to hear that his partner trusted the blonde girl enough to let her in but figured after she fed him the day before and the fact that she and Ron went out on a date made Rufus see her as a friend to Ron at the very least.

The blonde boy by this point has already finished his food and was patting his belly in satisfaction.

"That was great Tara! One of the best meals I've ever had!" he said excitedly.

The blonde girl's eyebrow rise "one of the best?" she asked and looked a bit annoyed.

Ron started to swat in worry "no... I mean it was-" he started to say before he felt her finger on his lips.

She was giggling as she looked at him "I was just kidding Ronnie, I honestly didn't think you would like it this much! I'm kinda relieved that my first try was that good" she finished.

The Stoppable boy's mouth open in shock "are you serious Tara? This was your first time?" he was amazed.

The blonde girl nodded for a yes "well, yeah... I didn't have a reason to give cooking a try" she looked straight into his eyes. "But now I do..." she winked at him making it obvious what her reason was.

"S-so you mean you wouldn't mind making it again?" he was starting to get excited at the idea as he already felt comfortable with the blonde cheerleader after all that happened.

"Yes... but only on one condition-" the blonde was about to say before the two could hear knocks on the front door that made the blonde boy move to the door.

"Hold that thought for one moment Tara" he gestured to her with his hand and left her alone with Rufus.

The blonde girl folded her hands feeling cheated from whoever knocked on the door but was sure that she can finish what she started to say and make Ron hers.

The blonde sidekick opened the door thinking that maybe it was his parents that have returned early or something, but to his surprise, it was one of his friends from school. His eyes opened as he saw the black haired girl and one of his and Kim's best friends.

"Morning handsome!" said a smiling looking Monique who stood in the doorway, the girl was dressed in a tight blue jeans and a lime colored shirt as her school bag was hanging from her shoulder.

"M-Morning Mon, what are you doing here?" the boy asked as this was the first time she ever came to his house let alone first thing in the morning.

"What? Can't a girl just come and visit once in a while?" she leaned forward as her chest was hitting his own and her face was close to his almost to the point of kissing.

"O-Of course you can!" Ron replied as he didn't see a problem with the black haired dropping in for a visit.

"Good to know! And I am still waiting for your answer" Monique finished and smiled at him.

"A-Answer?" the blonde boy was confused until he remembered the fact that she basically confessed to him yesterday.

Seeing his confused expression changed to an understanding one made it clear that he very much remembered what she told him "yeah... Yesterday we didn't have much time to talk... So I think I'd like my answer now-" Monique said before she heard a voice coming from behind the blonde sidekick.

"Who is it Ronnie?" said a familiar voice as two slender hands came from behind Ron and hugged his chest.

The blonde boy could feel the pleasant feeling of Tara's large breasts on his back before that feeling changed to a horror one as he saw Monique's face.

The light brown skinned girl watched in surprise as Tara's hands and eventually her face came to rest on the boy's shoulder.

"Tara? What are you doing here?" Monique asked as she tried to sound as normal as possible although she was screaming on the inside.

"Me? I'm here for Ronnie!" the blonde answered with a big and sly smile.

'This bitch! She's not even trying to hide it!' the black-haired though as she was getting angrier with every second.

Suddenly Ron could feel something moving on his free shoulder as he turned and saw Rufus.

The naked mole rat started squeaking as Ron looked worried "guys I hate to interrupt but we need to go if we don't want to be late!" the blonde said as he quickly slipped away from the blonde cheerleader's grasp and moved back into the house to grab his school bag.

The two girls were left alone and stared at each other.

"So I've heard that you and Ron had a date yesterday..." Monique said as she looked at Tara with a flat gaze.

"That's right, Ronnie and I had a great time!" the blonde sounded proud of herself.

"Really?" Monique folded her hands with a smug smile on her face. "I never knew that an evening at Bueno Nacho was considered a great time for you".

"Well, everywhere is ok if Ronnie is taking me. And for your information, we went to a really nice restaurant and then to a nice walk when he finally took me home!" Tara smiled as she saw the sour expression on Monique.

Rufus who was in between them started to shake in fear and finally ren back inside to his blonde friend.

"Mmm? What's wrong Rufus?" the blonde asked as he noticed the fearful expression on the rodent's face before he entered his pocket.

Rufus poked his head out and started squatting.

"Run? Why would I need to... Oh no," the blonde sidekick finally understood what his friend meant as he got to the front door only to see the two girls glaring at each other and finally at him.

'Ok... Now I'm really dead!' he thought as he moved forward to the two girls.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Rufus and that cat! My god that love story! So cute to see popular Rufus and his naked lover lol!**

 **Camille Leon coming back! Hell yeah! Just like I had hoped although I would have liked it more if she was more formidable!**

 **Babys! Sooo many evil babies! And a machine that can turn the willes of time? Why are you not using it to make millions!**

 **Baby Ron sooo cute! OMG, I fucking loved seeing him so tiny with his diaper!**

 **Babysitter Kim! Was so smart! Kim originally said she started as a babysitter and simply moved on from there so it completely slipped my mind until she started to play with them!**

 **Larry's birthday what the actual loving fuck Larry! You broke into your cousin's room and stole her super suit?! And you act like it's no big deal? I understand you think that was a game but that still was a big no-no!. And the betray at the end was priceless just to see Dementor's schnitzel loving face!**

 **P.S:**

 **Shego is in the lead right now!**

 **Second is Monique!**

 **The third is Ann!**

 **So keep voting to change it!**

 **P.S: I thought of a fun idea! I can't seem to decide on who will pop Ron's cherry! Soooooo leave a comment on who do you want to be Ron's first or visit the poll!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! good again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **25 Shego**

 **20 Yori**

 **16 Ann**

 **15 Monique**

 **7 Zita**

 **6 Warmonga**

 **6 Vivian Porter**

 **4 Connie**

 **4 Lonnie**

 **3 dr director/Betty**

 **3 Adrena Lynn**

 **3 Bebe**

 **2 Camille Leon**

 **2 Joss**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!.**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	12. Chapter 12: The problem starts

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **Frozen-Tundra88:** It's cool man! Well it's how I see him! I do like my Bonbon... Mmm... But I still need to see if people want her or somebody else. Maybe... And I did! Well here you go!

 **RandomReader113** : No big! I know right? I was really surprised when I saw his homemade doomsday device! Bonbon as the queen? I like it! Lol, I can imagine Bonbon hiding behind Ron as she's running away from an angry Shego! So cute! They will have to talk about it! Well here you go man! I will honestly look into making longer chapters but only a bit at a time just to test it first! And Yori? Soon! I love long reviews so don't worry about it!

 **MaksmoNero** : Thanks a lot man! Wow so awesome to hear it! To be honest I am thinking of making longer chapters so I just want to see how I'm dealing with it! Well, I really do appreciate all of you guys with your comments and suggestions! As long as you enjoy it that's all it matters! Well, here you go! Hope you enjoy!

 **Smiling Lemon** : Yeah it is! Mmm... cat fight!

 **Harem Lover 26** : Well, it's only the, to be honest! Mmm... I really like it but it does sound like Ron is more like a pimp then a lover. But the girls on the beach? Singe me up!

 **JustMe** : Happy to know you like it! Well, here you go! Ohh! Thanks a lot, man! Really happy too here you say it! You bat it will!

 **Guest** : Thanks, man! Yeah, she's kind of in the background after lake Wannaweep... And you will don't worry!

 **Kreceir** : Got it! Well, she's going the extra mile! Yeah, she is the reason that this thing even started so makes sense!

 **Sewrtyuiop** : I see... Really? I can see your point as it does makes sense! Well, I don't see her with him as Wade always seemed more like her type.

 **Jimmyle311** : That sounds awesome! And kind of funny!

 **Harbinger Of Kaos** : Oh right! I forgot about her! Isn't that a bit much?

 **Blaze1992** : Oh the puns! I love em!

 **Joe Stoppinghem** : The Ronman is always ready! True... I wonder how she will react to Yuri?

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : Glad you liked it! That might be good!

 **cabrera1234** : Bonnie's help? Oh... interesting!

 **JohnnyHandsome** : Thanks, man! Understandable! It will... But don't you think it'll be too much?

 **infadinityfollower** : Well, here you go! Hope you enjoy it!

 **Kixen** : Maybe she will! Well, in the show she was always away or quiet. Yes, she will! She will have a very important talk with him! Well, he is already the luckiest guy!

 **FF8cerberus** : Thanks a lot man! It sure will! It is his natural charm! She's probably already addicted to him! Well, wait no more!

 **Daniel6** : You bet it was! And I actually had to google that term!

 **Vanitas50** : Well I'm very glad that I both surprised you and made you want more! Well, interesting you said it... And that will come later! She will have to talk with him soon! The war for Ronshine! A lot of good ideas! Well, here you go, dude!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 12: The problem starts**

Ron now understood why Rufus told him to run as he moved closer to the girls, they were arguing about something and stopped as soon as he got near them. "Is everything ok you two?" the blonde asked as they both smiled at him.

"Yeah! Are you ready to go Ronnie?" the blonde cheerleader asked as she was about to grab his hand before she got pulled forcibly to the side by Monique.

"You go ahead Ron we'll catch up," the black haired said as she waved at the blonde boy innocently.

"Umm, sure?" Ron said as he simply shrugged and moved forward leaving the two girls alone.

"Hey, what gives Monique?" the blonde cheerleader asked angrily as the light brown skinned girl stopped her from moving with the blonde boy.

"Now look here Tara, I don't know what you're doing here but you better-" the black haired said before Tara simply waved her off like it was nothing.

"Please, you know very well why I'm here... For the same reason, you are apparently" the blonde cheerleader looked at Monique with a smile on her face. "And I liked Ronnie before you even moved here..." Tara started to walk away and to join up with the blonde boy as Monique stayed in her place.

'So what?' she thought and started to move as well and to catch up with the two blondes, she saw Tara who was already next to Ron and had her hand holding his own as the two looked like a couple to anyone other than her.

'That little-' Monique quickly moved to the blonde sidekick's side and grabbed his free hand as well, she wasn't about to back out now after she already made up her mind about the blonde boy only because she got some competition.

"Um, Monique? Your hand is-" Ron started to say as he felt her squeeze his hand gently and became silent from the pleasant feeling.

He was now walking to school while two gorgeous girls were holding his hands, even when he first got his novelty check he didn't have a situation like this as it was mostly people around him and Bonnie next to him while his hand was on her shoulder.

'I'm afraid, nervous and happy at the same time!' the blonde boy thought as this was a brand-new experience for him as he walked in between Tara and Monique, the two girls held his hands as they walked right next to him and were constantly glaring at each other and smiling at him.

The blonde sidekick could feel his palms sweating from him being nervous but he doubted they minded or even noticed as they were too busy staring at each other.

The blonde cheerleader was just telling Ron about the new routine that Kim had them practice before Monique cut her off.

"Tara, do you mind? I'm trying to talk to Ron, maybe you can run ahead and meet with Bonnie or something?" the black haired said not so suddenly and tried to shoo the blonde girl away from said blonde boy.

"Yes, I do mind because you're bothering us!" Tara responded in an annoyed voice as she hugged the blonde's hand even closer as it got buried between her big breasts.

"Me?! Your the one who's-" Monique started to say in anger as she felt Ron who moved from both of them.

"Ok, that's it!" Ron said as he surprised them and made sure to stop and moved back a bit. "What's wrong with you two? Ever since you two saw each other you've been acting weird and not like yourselves..." he sounded angry and even looked like that making the two look down.

"Look, Monique, Tara I like you both but if you can't get along then maybe I should just go and I'll talk to you two later?" he started to move all but two steps before he heard them.

"Ron/Ronnie!" they said at the same time stopping him in place and making him turn to them.

"I'm sorry..." Tara was the first one to say as Monique continued "yeah, me too...".

'Did I say something wrong? They look like... Ohh...' the blonde boy figured as an idea popped into his head. "Well, if you ladies are really sorry then can you maybe... Try and get along?" he finished with a smile.

Both girls look at him for a moment before they looked at each other as if weighing their options.

"Fine..." they both said in union making him laugh at how cute they acted.

"Cool! Now let's go!" he finally said and started walking again as the two glanced at each other one final time before they moved up next to him.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

the school day started normally to everyone who just walked in the long halls, all of the students were kids who loved to talk and gossip about every new thing that happened in the school. But right now most of them weren't sure how to respond to what they saw.

The blonde sidekick finally arrived at school with the two girls by his side, it would have been no surprise if the one next to him was his redheaded friend Kim. But to see one of the cheerleaders walking with him was unusual as it drew looks of wonder and raised eyebrows making him uncomfortable for a moment until he reached his locker.

Tara moved right up to Ron's side "check your bag before lunch..." she whispered to him and then moved away "Well, I'll see you later Ronnie" the blonde cheerleader said as she winked at him and walked away from her savior, she was disappointed that her locker wasn't close to his like Kim's was but she was going to make up for it during class, on lunch break or after school.

Monique on her part was still next to Ron with her arms folded as she stared at Tara who walked away and then finally turned her gave back to the blonde sidekick "so... Care to explain, Ronnie?" she said as her face clearly said she wasn't happy or amused.

"Umm... Explain what?" he responded as he put his bag in his locker and closed it, he knew very what she meant as he hoped to play innocent will work in his favor this time, and obesely it failed.

She got close enough for only him to hear her "oh I don't know... Maybe the whole deal with Tara coming out of your house first thing in the morning?" she moved back but still kept her gaze locked on him, "I'm guessing your date went well...".

Ron looked confused for a moment thinking 'how could she... KP' he understood that his friend was the one to tell the black haired one about the whole date thing.

"Honestly the date was pretty fun..." he answered honestly. "It was a bit awkward at first though..." he scratched his head as he remembered how awkward it was.

"So are you dating her now?" Monique all but asked as she expected the worst answer only to see him looking around uncomfortably 'maybe?'.

"I... I don't know..." Ron honestly didn't know as he did have fun with the blonde girl and not only in the bedroom.

'I still have a chance!' Monique thought as she suddenly understood that nothing was official yet as the two blondes only had one date so far.

"Morning Monique!" said a familiar someone from behind the black haired girl and was moving towards her.

Monique recognized the voice as her redheaded friend Kim Possible, a big smile appeared on her face as she got an idea just for her problem, the blonde sidekick didn't like her expression as he could almost feel something bad in his immediate future.

"Morning girl! How's it going?" Monique turned as Kim could only now see that her friend was not alone as she first thought.

"Mornin KP!" the blonde boy responded almost automatically like he always did.

"Morning Ron" Kim responded weakly as she looked like she didn't get much sleep last night.

"You ok Kim? You look kind of tired..." Ron asked as Kim never had any problems sleeping unless of course, something happened that unsettled her.

"N-No I'm fine Ron" she tried to not look at him as the thoughts from last night still bothered her. "Anyway, what's up?".

Before Ron could answer her Monique cut in "your not gonna believe this Kim, but the Ronman here asked me out!" the black-haired said as she stood next to said blonde boy and traced her finger on his lower back.

"What?!" that seemed to wake the redheaded heroine up as she got closer to the two.

Ron on his part didn't answer as he simply looked at Monique horrified as she simply smiled and winked at him "yap! He sure did! Right Ron?" she looked at him.

'What is she thinking?!' he thought but figured that saying no was not a good idea for the moment. "Well, yeah I kinda did..." he lied.

Before Kim could ask where did this change come from the bell finally rings making Ron jump as he needed to move to class before he's late "sorry you two! Gotta go before Mr. Barkin will have my head!".

"Wait!" the redheaded heroine was too late as he already moved past her and to his first class leaving her and Monique alone. She turned her head to her black haired friend and looked angry "what do you think you're doing?".

"Um, your welcome?" was the only thing Monique said as Kim looked at her annoyed. "What? You wanted to get Ron away from Tara and I've told you I'll take care of it".

"By dating him yourself?! Are you seriously telling me that?" Kim was angry as she couldn't believe that this was her friend's great idea that she told her about.

"I don't see the problem girl, you wanted Tara away from Ron so that Bonnie couldn't do anything to him right?" the light brown skinned girl said as Kim nodded for confirmation but still looked unconvinced.

"How do go from that to you and-" Kim started to say before Monique cut her off.

"Girl, how do you expect to pull him away from a cheerleader? You need to fight fire with fire! And you know I won't hurt him right?" Monique said as even Kim won't be able to argue with her on this one.

"But I... He and..." the redheaded triad to say but found she had no way to argue with her black haired friend that was right, she had no reason to get angry or nervous about Ron and Monique apparently going out but for some reason it still did.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Ron was moving fast throwout the hallway as he just managed to get away from Kim before she could question him again as it became a regular response from him and he didn't like it, the blonde boy was late again as he quickly entered his classroom and took his seat just before Mr. Barkin entered the room. The class again was thought by Mr. Barkin just like every other class the blonde boy had and he could almost swear that the older man was the only teacher in the entire school... But that's crazy right?.

Just like most classes Ron was getting sleepy and bord as his mind began to wonder, for some strange reason the blonde sidekick remembered a certain beautiful brunette cheerleader, he remembered what she told him would happen if he did manage to get a better grade and her body inches away from his reach just teasing him.

His mind began to clear as he for one of the few times actually opened his notebook and started to write down notes during the class.

This causes Mr. Barkin to look at the blonde in wonder for a moment before he went back to teaching 'Stoppable probably just drawing or something...'.

After the bell rang and class ended, students started to walk away from the room or go and grab something to eat for the few minutes they had, all except a certain blonde sidekick. Ron almost didn't notice as the room started to clear as he simply wrote away and the class started to make sense to him as he continued to write.

After a few more minutes the bell rang again as people came back in the classroom and the next one started all while Ron didn't move from his spot.

...

It's already been a few hours since the day started as Ron was on his way to his locker to dump his books and notebook there, the blonde could say that he did, in fact, learned something since he started trying and had an actual goal as much as he was ashamed to admit what it was, the blonde sidekick just opened his locker and dropped off his stuff as he looked at his beg and remembered what the blonde cheerleader whispered to him before .

"My bag she said?" he opened it quickly as he noticed a medium sized lunch box with a little note taped on top of it.

'When did she have time to make this?' Ron wondered as he tried to calculate the time she was with him in the morning and cleaning herself before starting to make breakfast.

The blonde grabbed the box and started to move toward the cafeteria and entered inside as he already saw a lot of other students sitting and eating, he set in one of the free tables and opened the box as he saw the same familiar stuff that Tara made him for breakfast as he smiled and remembered how good it was, he opened the note that was attached and read it.

'I hope you enjoy lunch as much as I did breakfast, and I'll see you tomorrow as well' at the end, there was a kiss mark making the sidekick red in the face before he folded the paper and shoved it in his pocket. He started eating as he remembered the blonde cheerleader that surprised him and woke him up in the most amazing way there is 'did she meant that she'll wake me up tomorrow in the same way? Or that she'll cook for me? Or that her breakfast was my-' his line of thought was cut off as he herds a familiar voice.

"Hey Ronnie!" said Tara who only now Ron noticed was next to him.

Ron nearly choked on his food but managed to swallow his food after a few tries and looked at the blonde girl that now set next to him 'how did I didn't notice her?' he thought. "Oh hey, Tara! What's going on?" he was happy but surprised to see her again so soon after what happened in the morning and the fact that she usually set with the other cheerleaders also made him wonder.

"I was just wondering if you've seen my note?" she winked at him and rubbed his leg under the table after she got close enough to him.

The blonde boy quickly grabbed her hand stopping her from continuing as he became a bit red from embarrassed as it wasn't a good idea to get a hard on "I was just done reading it actually, but I didn't really see you eating so I've been wondering..." he looked even more embarrassed.

The blonde girl smiled at Ron 'he's so cute!' she thought before she learned to his ear "well, I've meant...".

"Ron here you are! I've been looking for you!" said Monique that set next to the blonde boy and cut Tara's words. "Oh hey, Tara... I didn't see you there..." the black haired girl said with a fake smile and after a few seconds, she returned her gaze back to the blonde sidekick "so Ron... About our date later...".

"What?!" Tara said loudly as she looked at Monique in anger.

"Hey, do you mind? We're kind of busy here" the black haired girl said with a smirk on her face as she grabbed the blonde sidekick's arm and pulled him to her 'your not the only one who can play dirty'.

"Ronnie, what is she talking about?" Tara all but asked as Ron found it hard to answer her 'how did it go so bad so fast?' he thought as he was in a bit of a pickle. He couldn't really say that it was all Monique's idea when she lied to Kim and he couldn't really say anything to Monique as she might bring up Bonnie into the conversation as then it would be really bad "well... T-The thing is...".

'Bip Bip Bip Bip'

'Oh thank god for villans timing!' the blonde boy thought as he quickly opened his Kimmunicator and ignored the two girls as two familiar faces showed up on his screen."What's the sitch Wade?" he asked in the usual way Kim did.

"Bad news guys, it seemed like Dementor and Draken are working together on something big this time!" the screen change to show a few schematics and blueprints for something. "They are planning to steal the last two pieces from a secret military lab".

"Woh, wait for a second... Draken and Dementor? I thought they hated each other..." Ron asked as he got a shrug from the genius boy as even he didn't know what this meant.

"That not important right now, we need to get there and stop them!" Kim finally said as she entered the conversation.

"Right!" the young hacker said and nodded his head.

"Wade, how fast can you get us a ride?" Kim asked as a smile appeared on the boy's face "It's already waiting for you outside of school grounds" the two teen heroes could very much hear the pride in his voice

"You rock Wade!" Ron and Kim both said at the same time making him smile.

"KP, I'll get my mission gear from my locker and meet you outside," the blonde sidekick said as he got up from his seat.

"Got it! See you outside Ron!" the redheaded heroine said as she cut the transmission from her side.

Ron did the same and was about to leave before he remembered he wasn't alone, the two girls were staring at him and looked a bit worried as they obviously heard him.

"I gotta go... I'll talk to you two later" was the only thing he said as he bolted out from the cafeteria and left the two girls alone.

...

Ron moved in a fast pace as he passed people and in a few seconds reached his locker that was in an now empty hallway, he opened the small door and searched for a moment as he found what he was looking for. It was a small gym bag with his uniform and mission gear, Kim got one for each of them after their first few missions as they noticed a problem with where to put their normal close were while on a mission. He was about to get his beg out as he didn't notice someone walking close to him.

"Wha?!" the boy hit someone and made them fall to the ground.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't see-Bonbon?" he was surprised to see the brunette cheerleader who was on the floor after he hit her.

"What the hell loser?!" said the girl as she held her head.

"Sorry Bonbon I didn't see you walking there... Here" the blonde sidekick said as he offered his hand and pulled her up after she grabbed it.

"Thanks, and where are you off to in such a hurry?" she asked as she didn't even looked at him and simply dusted herself off.

"Oh! A mission just came up and I just needed to grab my gear" Ron simply said as he hanged the gym bag on his shoulder and turned around "well, gotta run!" the blonde was about to move before he felt the girl pulling on his shirt.

"Umm, Bonbon? I really need to go so..." he didn't have the time to stay and chat when Kim was waiting for him on their ride.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" was all she said and walked in front of the boy.

"Umm..." he looked at his beg and could feel Rufus still sleeping in his pants. "I don't think so..." the blonde sidekick said as he checked all the important things needed for the mission.

"Really? Then let me help you remember" she finished saying as she leaned in and kiss him softly, her slender hands held him in place as he almost automatically hugged her close to him as one of his hands move across her back while hers grabbed his neck and the other played with his hair.

She smiled into the present kiss as her tongue entered his mouth which he gladly accepted and even returned, the brunette cheerleader enjoyed the feeling of his body close to her as she remembered after a few seconds that he was in a hurry or at least he said he was. She moved her body back and smirked at him "well... You better get moving, Kim's waiting for you..." she said and noticed his dazed and far away look after the kiss.

'Cute...' she thought before she kissed him again as he snapped from his daze.

"Ah? Oh, right mission!" Ron turned around and started moving to the exit doors "see you Bonbon" Ron said as he exited the building.

"Well, that was a nice way to start the day..." Bonnie said as she looked around her and made sure no one saw her kissing the blonde boy, she wore a smile on her face for the rest of the day as the feeling of the blonde stayed with her.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"Took you long enough, what happened?" Kim asked her pre-k best friend as he literally just got on the chopper that will take them to their destination.

"What? I was in the middle of eating when I got the call" he tried to explain as he walked and set next to her and put his seat belt, it wasn't the whole truth but some of it.

"I know... With Tara and Monique" was all she said, "I was about to join you when I got the call from Wade". She looked at him seriously for a few seconds as if waiting for him to speak and break the silence.

The boy grabbed his beg and looked around looking for something "umm... KP?".

"Yes?" she answered fast, hoping for his to talk to her about what was happening with him lately.

"Where is the changing room?" the blonde said as the redheaded was already dressed in her mission gear.

"Ron... We are in a military helicopter, I don't think there is one...".

"Ok?... So what do I do?" he was concerned since they needed to be stealthy... Well, at least most of the time.

"Just change here, it's not like It's something I didn't see before..." Kim said as she remembered all the times her best friend seemed to lose his clothes and not only on their missions.

"Umm, sure I guess..." the blonde sidekick didn't see the big deal and simply took off his shirt and turned his back to her.

Kim on her part tried to get her mind ready for the mission and go over the details that Wade send her, but for some strange reason, the redheaded heroine couldn't focus as her mind and eyes wondered to her blonde partner. She could barely see him from the corner of her eye so she turned her head 'what am I doing?!' Kim closed her eyes as she could still hear him moving behind her. It was a very strange situation for her as she never felt so weird about her best friend before.

...

It's already been a few minutes as the blonde sidekick was now fully dressed and ready for anything! He and Kim were talking about the way the mission was going to go and their plan of action, this time around Kim decided that Ron will stick with her and not leave her side. Since Draken was involved then it most obviously includes Shego as well, and Kim wasn't going to take any more chances with the green-skinned freak and her best friend alone.

"You ready?" Kim asked her blonde friend.

"Define ready..." was all he said making her smile as she simply jumped off and started to glide in the air after a couple of seconds, the redheaded heroine could swear she heard her blonde friend scream right behind her which was always weird for her as it wasn't the first time they did it.

After she was now close enough to the ground, Kim opened her parashot and arrived at the ground in a graceful and masterful landing. She was looking around for a few seconds just to make sure the coast was clear before she moved her gaze to her incoming partner, the redheaded excepted him to have his usual trouble and need her help but to her surprise, he landed fine.

"Ready to move KP!" the blonde said as he folded his parashot.

Kim was impressed with her partner but chose to save it for after they finish this mission.

The two moved as they approached a big steel gate with two guards posted there.

...

The two teens entered the base as the commander in charge briefed them on the things they will be guarding, each one of the teens was to stay and guard the item with a number of soldiers right next to them and knowing that made Kim feel better about leaving Ron alone at least a bit.

"Men, I'm so bored... How do you guys do this all day?" the blonde boy asked one of the soldiers that were next to him.

"That's classified..." was all he said, and in all honesty, he was getting nowhere with these guys. Everything he asked and no matter what or how trivial it was got answered with 'that's classified...' he was about to go crazy.

'Will something happened already!?' he thought as he suddenly heard an explosion from somewhere at the base making him and all the soldiers jump in surprise as the alarm suddenly started going off 'I was kidding!'

"KP, what's going on?" Ron asked as he called Kim on his Kimmunicator hoping to see she was ok.

"Draken stole the device! I'm going after him so don't move!" was all she said as the blonde looked around.

"The soldiers can handle it here! I'm coming to help you!" he responded as he still heard explosions from somewhere in the base.

"Ron, trust me I can handle it! You need to stay there and keep the item safe in case they decided to come back fo it!".

"Fine, but I'm sending Rufus!" was all he said as Kim nodded for confirmation and shut off her Kimmunicator.

"Ok, Rufus! You heard KP" the blonde sidekick said as the small rodent saluted him and moved out of the room in a hurry.

"Attention all troops code 34! I repeat code 34!" the speakers could be heard all around the room as the soldiers all started to run towards the door.

"Hey! Wait wh-where are you going? We need to stay and guard this classified thing!" Ron tried to stop them only for them to ignore him.

"Wait! At least tell me what's this code 34 thing is!" the blonde said.

"Thet's classified" was the last thing the soldier Ron talked to said as he runs out of the room leaving the blonde sidekick all alone.

"Well, that's just great... And what am I supposed to do here all by myself?" Ron talked to no one as he again felt useless after being told to just wait and do nothing.

"Maybe I can help you with that?".

The blonde boy heard a very familiar and sexy voice right behind him making him turn and jump back quickly when he saw who it was. "S-Shego?!" he said in more surprise than fear.

Said green-skinned women was dressed in her usual tight body suit and looking amazingly attractive just like the last time he saw her, she smiled at the blonde and started walking closer to him slowly "well, fancy meeting you here... Sidekick".

Ron started to walk back as he noticed she was blocking the only way in or out of the room, he quickly pulled his Kimmunicator out and was about to call his redheaded partner before he heard her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Shego said as she smiled at the blonde.

"And why not? KP isn't here in case you didn't notice" Ron said as the women now stood next to the item he was supposed to be guarding, he was about to move and try to stop her before he saw her smiling.

"Oh, I'm not here for Kimi this time..." was all she said and looked at the thing Ron was supposed to guard.

"So it's a diversion!" he understood what their plan was. "Draken and Dementor are distracting Kim while you steal this... thing whatever it is!" he felt like he was at a disadvantage and was about to call Wade or Kim before he saw her smirk even more and even giggled for a moment.

"Ohh... So close, but wrong... I couldn't give a damn about this stuff even if I tried" she walks past it and towards the blonde boy. "I'm here for something else..." she was now close enough to reach him if she only tried, "well more like someone else..." was the last thing the green-skinned said before she moved in even closer as her body crushed against his and locked her lips with the blonde sidekick.

"Mmm..." the green-skinned villain mumbled as she hugged his head preventing him from escaping or moving as she enjoyed the feeling.

"Mm!?" the blonde who was supposed to resist or try to push her away as seeing as this thing with Shego was bad all around in so many ways, but to his shock, his body immediately accepted her touch as it remembered the feeling from last time.

After what seemed like a few minutes Shego finally released the blonde boy from her grip as he fell to the floor panting from the loss of air, "mmm... I really needed that..." was all Shego said as she licked her lips.

"W-What? To mess with KP again?" Ron asked as he came to a sitting position it seemed to him like Shego was about to try and use him to annoy her redheaded arc foe again.

"No... Not this time anyway" she smiled at him and moved closer, like a predator about to devour his prey. "I've just wanted another taste... from you".

"M-Me? What do-" he was about to ask as she put her finger to his lips.

"Yes... After the last time, you've left me with an annoying feeling that wouldn't go away no matter what I tried..." The villain said as she hugged his neck and pulled him to her, his body was stiff but it didn't matter to her.

"Wohh! Wait-Wait Sh-Shego!" the blonde boy was trying to get away from the amazingly beautiful woman that was adamant about leaving him close to her.

She looked at him weirdly before a big and flirty smiled appeared on her face "wait... Don't tell me you've ever had sex before?" she didn't get a response from him as her finger moved across his chest and finally moved down to his baggy pants. "Are you serious? With you being such an amazing kisser I'm surprised that the princess didn't make her claim on you...".

The blonde boy who was red as a tomato from her words and touch looked at the empty space next to him "she... KP has a boyfriend already... And it's not like I-" he started to say before she straddles him making the boy go quietly.

"Hey, I don't care, it's her loss... Now where was I?" she smiled as she closed the distance but stopping just mere inches away from his lips.

The blonde could smell the beautiful woman's sent as it almost made him light-headed as he was feeling greedy and tried to kiss the greened skinned women only for her to move her head back away from him "what's the matter, sidekick?" she smiled and started to move her ass on his lap as he shivered from the feeling. "Is there something you need?" she asked in a flittery voice as the look she gave him almost begged him to speak up.

The blonde was silent for a few more seconds as the smile on the green-skinned villains turned into a bigger one "Well, I guess I've got to make the first move don't I?" Shego said as her hand reached for his pants.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **OMG, THAT FINALE!**

 **Draken as a flower was beautiful and so cute! Just the way Shego guessed his plan even before he showed it to her! Poor Doctor D.**

 **The graduation episode! OMG, that was amazing! I had soo much fun in this episode!**

 **I loved seeing Ron's fears as I shred them myself at that age! It's the end of the world! And was so adorable when he said that Kim was going to the stars and he's staying in the dirt I was** sooo **sad!**

 **To see every couple was really nice of them to show us who ended up with who as some of them were just wired... I mean Zita and Felix? Where did that come from?**

 **Warmonga came back! I've been hoping for it! And she even had company!**

 **Warhawk was very cool and the fact that he actually had wings was funny!**

 **The alien inversion! What could Kim do after saving the world from villains? Save it from aliens! And the way they showed it was really clever but too bad it was basically two episodes rather than another movie.**

 **Going to space with Shego was cute as she told him to hold on to something and Ron immediately grabbed her** sooo **funny! And I have to address this one more time... Kim's dad, I mean are you serious? you wanted to go to space... And do what exactly? What's your big plan ah? Where you planning to get in the way again and then act like you actually fucking did something?!**

 **The flower attack on the aliens was very creative as at first you think that Draken actually saved the world! Crazy! But then it didn't work on Warmonga and Warhawk!**

 **Ron's monkey power... OMG, where do I begin? This is what I've been waiting for! Finally, we get to see my main man Ron kicking ass like a boss! And beating somebody that Kim couldn't beat! While using the MMP! Sooo strong and badass! And at the end pulled her up for a loving hug!.**

 **Ok! So that was an amazing show! I still can't believe I didn't see it growing up but for that, I'm also thankful! I probably wouldn't have written this fic if I did see it when I was little as I've probably would have only remembered it and nothing more.**

 **I'm definitely going to watch it again without a doubt!**

 **And I'm definitely going to continue this fic so enjoy!.**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix!**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say** **lunastra is kicking my ass!**

 **P.S:**

 **Shego is in the lead right now!**

 **Second is Monique!**

 **The third is Ann!**

 **So keep voting to change it!**

 **P.S: I thought of a fun idea! I can't seem to decide on who will pop Ron's cherry! Soooooo leave a comment on who do you want to be Ron's first or visit the poll!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! good again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **26 Shego**

 **21 Yori**

 **16 Ann**

 **15 Monique**

 **7 Zita**

 **6 Warmonga**

 **6 Vivian Porter**

 **4 Connie**

 **4 Lonnie**

 **3 dr director/Betty**

 **3 Adrena Lynn**

 **3 Bebe**

 **2 Camille Leon**

 **2 Joss**

 **1 Amelie**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	13. Chapter 13: Fun with Shego

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **Frozen-Tundra88:** Thanks man! Of course they have to be aggressive if they want to get the Ronman! Well, here you go! Yeah... Sorry about that. So did I man!

 **Guest:** A raw cherry? No cream?

 **Guest:** I wonder if she likes cherries?

 **Guesticar:** Noted!

 **a random-dude98:** Thanks a lot! So glad you like it! I didn't think of her! Mmm... Interesting idea... Noted! They don't get a lot of love, do they... Well, I do love my Bonbon! And as I said before, yes she will. Ohh... It will be a bloodbath!

 **Guest** : Will do!

 **RandomReader113** : Well, now you do! But to be fair I didn't know either! Your very welcome! Well, he won't change overnight that's for sure! It'll be pretty soon! When a man has a prize right in front of him he's obviously gonna go for it! She does like her Ronshine! Monique as well! It is his punishment after all! I did notice after you and a few more people pointed out! I wonder how you'll feel about this chapter... LOL! Yeah, sorry about that! Thanks for the suggestion I'm gonna look it up! After some thought, I'm thinking... Yes! P.S: I love your long reviews so keep them coming!

 **JustMe:** I know! Of course, I am! I am sorry about some of them but if I didn't do it the chapters will be really long! I am working on it! Well, here you go! Hope you enjoy!

 **Strange idea:** Mmm... Good choice!

 **Aqua Rules:** Damn right he is! Happy to know!

 **warprince2000** : Well, here you go! And trust me if I could I would LOVE to update twice a week!

 **FF8cerberus** : Glad to know you approve! They are growing but a bit by bit, Well I won't lie as I do have a certain crush on Bonnie! Will she? Hell yeah, you will!

 **The Dark Imperial:** It is extremely fun! By the way, what is the name of your fic? And thanks for the heads up! And no worries it's not rude at all in my eyes! It won't!

 **Jimmyle311** : I don't know why but I LOVE that phrase! Just wait until the next one!

 **LB97** : Well, here you go!

 **MaksmoNero** : Do tell! Run yes but not for long! She just couldn't argue! Well, the Ronshine is strong with him! They probably will after they will visit my place:)! You know it! It's ok if you keep saying it! I'm A-ok with it! That's GREAT! Just what I wanted! That's all I ask!

 **Harem Lover 26:** Thank you! Happy to know you like it! I'm just happy you guys like it! Well, I work on the chapters a lot! Mmm... difficult to say... I still want it to be a surprise! In that case, I can totally see it happening!

 **cabrera1234** : Did I? Are you sure?

 **JohnnyHandsome** : Both is good! Well, they do want their man! Yeah, that's a pretty good description! Well, here you go!

 **redfro** : Well of course I did!

 **Icarus the Foxkidd:** Not necessary, it all depends... I've already read it and commented on it! Good stuff! Thanks, dude!

 **Blaze1992** : She is kind of isn't she... Good to know! That would probably change the whole story!

 **infadinityfollower** : Well, here you go!

 **Dark Inquisitor:** Thank's a lot man! You know it! And I did cry...

 **Kixen** : Well it's about time I think! Well, she is pretty into him! That's probably why she said it!

 **RandomReader113** : Thanks man!:) Yap evil! I will be waiting!

 **Vanitas50** : Yeah, sorry about that dude! Maybe she was. I think he will receive a lot more! It's probably not gonna be pretty... You will see! You never know... Well, you don't have to wait anymore!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 13: Fun with Shego**

"Wait I-ah..." his words died in his mouth as Shego's slender hand slipped inside his pants as she gently started to rub him through his boxers, the incredible feeling only increased as she shifted herself to his side and started to kiss his neck.

"Cat got your thong?" she giggled as his expression told her exactly how much he enjoyed it, Shego's hand started to get warmer as she continued with her movement for a few moments. The green skinned beauty didn't expect for her own body to heat up as well as she remembered what happened in the last time she got this close with the blonde sidekick. She felt flustered after she was done with the redheaded heroin and thought that she was just feeling horny from her fight as from the adrenaline that was still pumping through her veins at the time, but she found herself thinking of one particular blonde sidekick as she was playing with herself and even got off a few times when she recalled the feeling of his hands on her body.

"Looks like your little friend is excited..." she continued to touch him in a more aggressive manner as he didn't say a word. Shego could feel him getting bigger and harder from her touch "well their little sidekick... What your little princess will think if she sees you like this?" the green-skinned women asked as she felt aroused as well from his red face alone and a wet feeling started to show in between her legs. 'Let's see what the little sidekick is carrying' Shego thought with a smile as she opened his zipper and could already see his ridiculous and silly boxers. "Wow look at these... I'm sure Kimi likes them right? So manly" she spoke in a condescending tone as he looked at her in anger. She didn't mind his anger as it only amused her future as she finally pulled his member out, her eyes opened said as his full length was pointed to the sky in an impressive way.

"Wha-It's... Big" was all she said as a hungry look appeared on her face with a mixture of shock.

"Really?" he sounded surprised and a bit bashful as any boy in his situation would.

Shego slowly reached her hand and grabbed him as she instantly could feel the blonde pulsing and ground from her touch, she was still surprised that someone like him was so gifted as he didn't look like the kind.

The green-eyed woman moved her face closer to his own and bit his ear "well, this is a nice surprise... Now I'm really sure that Kimi is blind..." she shoved her tongue in his ear and slowly started to move her hand as his breath got sucked back in, Shego's eyes darted in between his face and his manhood as she found herself loving his expression.

"What a-are you?..." Ron was breathing slowly as to not pass out from the crazy situation.

"Do I need to spell it out to your sidekick?" Shego said as she moved her head down until she was laying on her belly and her head was between his legs, her massive breasts squished on the floor as she moved even closer as his manhood was lined up next to her face "I mean look at this fearsome thing..." she continued to rub him in a slightly faster pace "it's almost bigger then my head and I can't even close my hand around it" her cheek now touched his member as if to prove it to him even more.

"Well... Maybe your just not as big as you think you are?" a small smile appeared on his face before he felt her squeeze him even harder making him go quietly.

"Still the comedian ah?" she started to move her hand even faster "let's see you telling jokes now" the sounds of rubbing leather was loud as her gloved hand kept moving in a fast rate.

Shego could see a mixture of pain and pleaser on the blonde sidekick's face "is something the matter sidekick?" she asked but was answered with only silence.

Ron did indeed heard her but didn't answer as he feard she will stop and leave him like this.

For some reason, the villains did stop as the boy looked at her in surprise until he saw her slipping off her gloves and revealing her slender hands.

'Is she-" he couldn't finish the thought as her one of her hands immediately grabbed his shaft again and continued from where she left.

'So hot...' the green-skinned though with a smile as she could really feel him now and much better than before. Her body began to get even hotter as she looked at his face now full of pleaser, She started to really move her hand as she hammered her hand on his manhood with a lot more force as the loud sounds could throw out the room.

Ron for his part wasn't talking, he simply couldn't right now. He was feeling too good for his brain to function properly, unlike Tara who was gentle an inexperienced Shego was the exact opposite of the blonde girl. As she used her strange and speed to bring the boy closer to the edge.

'This is starting to get good... But...' the beautiful woman thought as she was starting to get tired from the handjob plus she wanted more.

Shego quickly stopped and let the blonde's member go and straddled him, his now huge manhood was pulsing as she set down on it and shocked as it got logged right in between her pussy lips as the only thing that kept them apart was her skin tight body suit that was barely even a barrier at this point.

The villains looked at him with almost cloudy eyes as she almost couldn't think straight but still knew what she needed him to do, she wanted more.

"Sidekick... Come here" she said in a faraway voice as she moved her body from side to side making her chest jiggle right in front of his face.

Ron's eyes widen as he could easily see her hard nipples poking through her body suit and with shaking hands he reached out and grabbed her.

"Ahh..." she mounds as his burning hands was really what she needed right now.

The blonde sidekick without any hesitation pulled her chest making her lean forward as he pinched one of her nipples while he bit the other with his teeth.

"Ahh!... Mmm..." her voice became louder as she grabbed his hair and pulled his head away from her chest. "Not like that..." she pointed to a zipper that was hidden on the right side of her neck, the blonde boy grabbed the zipper and looked at the green-skinned woman who smiled at him for confirmation. Ron started to pull on it as her light green skin was revealed to his eyes, he gasped as her breasts finally popped out as he could clearly see her hard and pink nipples and a slightly red taint in the area where her heart was. The blonde boy spent some second looking at the amazing sight in front of him as he simply admired Shego.

Ron finished as he quickly grabbed both her breasts with his hands and started to play with her like a greedy boy who just got a new toy.

She continued to moan and move around as the present feeling was now growing and spreading from her chest all the way to her tights. Ron suddenly pinched her nipples hard and again bit one.

"Ahhhh!..." the bite was stronger then before, whatever it was from the loss of her body suit or his aerosol she didn't care and simply pulled his head closer to her body as if telling him she wanted more.

While the boy was playing with her breasts she was busy rocking herself on his hard member and clearly loving the feeling, she was moving so fast and hard that she thought that her body suit will rip where they were connected. No, she hoped for it. Her body was burning up as the beating in her chest and the fact that Kim's sidekick was snacking on her nipples didn't help to reduce her arousal.

"Mmmm... Mmmm... Ahh..." A tiny hint of drool was running down from her lips and to her chin, she could very well hear the sucking sounds from the blonde boy that was now grabbing her ass while his other hand was massaging her left boob and he was licking and sucking on her left nipple.

'How in the world is this guy so good!?' she was burly in control anymore as the blonde sidekick could have done what he wanted to her.

She started to get angry, on one side she was horny and feeling it really good and on the other side she had her pride, she wasn't some virgin on her first time with her crush, she was a villain! She was Shego! She quickly got up from him and almost immediately regretted it as her body was close to its release, the blonde boy looked more confused than anything as he thought he did something wrong.

"Let me change it up..." was all she said as she got down on her knees and moved even closer to him. Her ample and amazing chest jiggled as she moved closer to him. The green skinned woman was now back at the same place she started at, right in front of his monstrous manhood.

The blonde's eyes looked at the villain's face and her breasts as she smiled at that.

"I see you like my girl's sidekick?" she asked as he simply nodded. "Well, maybe I should return the favor for earlier?" she leaned forward and grabbed her own breasts and smothered his member right in between them.

"Wha!? O-Oh sh-" the blonde sidekick was shocked as the warm flash that was covering him was almost too much for him to handle and even more so as the green-skinned villain started to move her so-called 'girls' up and down on him.

Shego on her end was enjoying herself, even more, just to feel his body shack with excitement and to see his face was exciting for her but it wasn't enough for the green-skinned beauty and especially after she felt him so close to her most sensitive and private area.

Her right hand started to wander down to between her legs as she used her left to keep moving her breasts, as soon as she reached the spot and touch it she felt a strong wave of pleaser washed on her body. Her chest was on fire as so was her pussy, she never wanted to get her release so bad before as she started to rub her now wet spot extremely fast and making sure to hit all the right spots.

"Ohh... Mmmm!" her mouth opened as voices and mound came out and could not be mistaken for anything other the woman's pleaser calls.

The blonde boy could clearly see the look of ecstasy on Shego's face and wished that he had his camera on him, her expression was so amazingly erotic that alone would be enough to get him off and the fact that she was moving so frantically was even more of a turn on for him. He was getting close as well and could clearly feel the wave that was stuck in the pit of his stomach and started moving along his body and stopped at his pelvis as he was only waiting for one final push to sent him over the edge.

Her ample breasts moving and squeeze his rock hard member, the sloppy and wet sounds that came out of between her legs and best of all was her moans and the pure expression on her face was already breaking his resistance more so then he ever thought possible.

"She-Shego I'm close!" was all he managed to say but stopped as he felt her moving even faster than before as she was probably very close to the edge as well. Shego moved forward again and grabbed his hard and pulsing member with her hand and started to stroke him fast "do it! Come on do it! I want to see you soot it all over-" she didn't get to finish as a white string of cum shot from his tip and straight to the woman chest.

'It's so hot!' she thought as the burning feeling only intensified as the boy shot more cum on her exposed chest as she continued to rub him off and wanting more.

Shego soon reached her own end as the strong and manly smell accompanied by the movement of her own hand and the heat from his essence did the trick for her.

"Ahhh..." her release was quite as she wasn't a screamer or at least there was no man that could make her into one, the green-skinned villain enjoyed the afterglow as her heart was beating slightly slower as she calmed down and looked at the mess she and the blonde did.

Shego was about to move in closer to the blonde sidekick and continue what she started before she felt a silent vibration in her pocket 'oh no way now?...' she thought before she pulled out a device that Ron didn't recognize as he gave her a confused look.

"Well, I gotta go sidekick... Your princess is probably on her way" was all the villains said as she simply zipped closed her body suit while his spunk was still on her chest.

"We should do this again sometime!" she finally said as she blew him a kiss and quickly moved to an open-air dack he suddenly noticed "see you around Stoppable".

Ron was left alone as he was looking at the green-skinned woman and started to clean himself up.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Kim Possible was sitting in the chopper that was supposed to take her and her partner back home after the mission, she was just done getting a debriefing from the commander of the base who thanked her for getting back what was stolen. She did in fact managed to get Draken or she thought she did at first as the whole sitch was raising all kind of questions for her, when the mad villain attacked at first he used his hovercraft to blow up the chilling of the room and used the robotic arm of the hovercraft to break the protective glass and grab the item. And as soon as it got it he just flew away, usually Draken or just about any villain she faced up until now would gloat and brag before he flew away laughing loudly but not this time. She didn't even saw anybody this time, not Draken, Dementor, Shego or even one of their minions. The redheaded heroine thought that the whole thing was a diversion from something else that was stolen but even after she checked with the commander she only found out nothing! Nothing was stolen and nobody was hurt or even knocked out, but she still didn't like it, the whole deal was suspicious to her.

"You ok KP?" asked Ron who just entered and set down next to her.

That snapped the teen hero from her thowts "yea, it's just that... Are you sure nothing happened on your end?" she asked as Rufus just exited her pocket and moved to sit on the blonde's shoulder.

"Nope nothing!" he answered almost too quickly as she looked skeptical. "What? I was bored out of my mind after all the soldiers run off..." the blonde sidekick said making his pre k best friend look at him confused.

"What? The soldiers run out?" she said as this was news to her.

Ron nodded for confirmation as leaned back and looked tired "yap, something about an alarm going off and a code/rule 34?" the blonde sidekick looked at his friend who looked worried 'did I said something wrong?' he thought in fear as maybe she suspected him or something.

'Then why did the commander didn't say anything?' she wondered as the chopper started moving up and flew off with the two teens as Kim decided to ask Wade to look into it.

...

Its already has been a few minutes as their lift dropped them off back at school even though it was already the end of the day and the school was nearly empty, the blonde boy who was already dressed in his normal clothes started to move towards his home as Kim walked next to him.

The redheaded girl already called Wade and asked him to check on what Ron said, the two walked together as she told him about what happened on her end and after she was done she simply looked at him for a few seconds before she finally asked what was on her mind. "So... A date with Monique ah?" was all she asked as he got nerves.

"Um, yeah kinda?" the blonde sidekick said as after what happened with Shego he completely forgot about his date with the black haired beauty. He quickly checked his phone to see the time as he noticed he had two new messages.

The first one was from Monique asking how did his mission go and if he could make it to their date.

And the second one was from a nameless but familiar number he recognized as Bonnie's saying 'I'm bored, get over here as soon as your done'.

"What is it?" the redheaded heroine asked as she moved closer to him.

"It's nothing" was all he said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Ok, so where did that come from... You and Monique I mean..." Kim asked as she looked at her best friend.

"Well... I guess it sorta just happened?" the blonde boy said as he wasn't sure who to discursive it.

"How can it just happen? Didn't you ask her out?" the redheaded heroine started to get angry as she remembered that her black haired friend said so herself.

"Yeah, of course, I did... And speaking of which I gotta go and get ready for my date!" the blonde was about to move and run away from answering the redhead girl before he felt something grabbed his shirt.

"Oh no you don't" Kim stopped him from moving. "You've been running away from me way too much lately!" she said firmly as she wasn't about to let him get away from her.

"Come on KP! I really need to go!" he tried to say as she still refused to let him go.

"And you will... As soon as I get some answers" Kim said the final word and grabbed his hand as she pulled him away from the school grounds.

It was weird for the blonde sidekick as his best friend pulled him away, but unlike every other time where she wore her mission gloves now, it was direct contact. He never held hands with Kim before like that but he would have guessed that her plums where rough from all her training and missions but surprisingly it wasn't the case. The teen heroine's hands were soft and warm, it was softer then Monique's and firmer then Tara's and made him squiz it without even realizing it.

The redheaded teen did calm down after she grabbed his hand and started to pull him along towards their destination, it wasn't a first time for her to hold hands or even to hold her friend's hand but it felt almost... Right for some reason.

"So where are we-".

"Going? My house obviously" was the only thing she said.

"Oh yeah right..." Ron accepted her answer as he started to have a bad feeling. 'Wait... Did she said... Her? House?' his mind flashed to the last time he was at her home and what happened there, a very clear image appeared to him as he immediately understood what that means for him.

"W-Wait KP! I really need to go and get ready!" he tried to resist but to no avail as his redheaded friend simply ignored him.

After a few more minutes the two teens arrived at the Possible household and entered inside, Ron looked around nervously as he feared from what's about to come to him.

"I'm home!" Kim said as she entered inside followed by Ron, the house was quite as the girl didn't get an answer and though they all probably went out or something.

She finally let go of his hand and moved to the kitchen "go upstairs, I'll get us something to eat" Kim said before she moved out of the room.

"Sure thing KP," the blonde boy said as he felt relief for the fact that Kim's family or more specifically her beautiful mother wasn't around for now, and the fact that he'll probably be gone by the time they returned. He quickly moved up the stairs and to his best friend's room, Ron opened the door and entered the room.

The room was just like the last time he visited his friend, organized and clean.

The first thing he saw was someone under Kim's bed, it was a person he knew very well just be the size and shape alone.

It was Ann Possible as she appeared to be stuck under the bed as the only thing that was poking out was her heart shaped ass, she was dressed only in black silky panties from what he could see.

Ron's face became redder than a tomato as he found himself moving closer and closer to the perfect sight he never thought he'd see again right in front of him, she was moving slowly and trying to wiggle herself out making her rear move from side to side in an almost hypnotic way.

"Kimi? Is that you?" Ann suddenly asked as she heard someone enter the room and apparently thought it was her daughter. "Could you give me a hand?" Ann asked as she continued to try and get herself out.

Ron without answering moved closer to the exposed butt, his hands reached and grabbed her in an almost greedy way.

"Ah..." she moaned for a moment as she realized that is wasn't her daughter or her boys from the size of the hands. She thought for a moment it was her cheating husband and was about to refuse his help until she felt something different but also familiar, the hands that grabbed her were not only smaller from her husband's but a bit rougher as well. But she was sure she felt them before as the only man to have ever touched her was her unfaithful husband, that was of course until a few days ago when she had an interesting encounter with a blonde boy she knew very well.

She smiled as felt him grab her cheeks gently and enjoyed his touch as it was just like the lest time, Ann bit her lips as her body started to get hotter and heart started beating strongly.

"Just pull me out... Slowly" she said to him in a sexy voice.

The blonde sidekick grabbed her this from the sides and started to pull her out.

She was really stuck in there for some reason and didn't even budged an inch, not that he was complaining of course.

"Try to hold me tighter!" the older Possible said as she opened her legs as said as she could, her panties starched on her ass as the black fabric that was covering her femininity starched as well revealing the sides of her increasingly wet pussy and a slightly wet spot right in the middle.

Ron's eyes opened said as his face grow closer to Ann's most sensitive spot, his heart was beating loudly and his nostrils opened as he began to breathe heavily.

"Ahh... T-That tickles... Mmmm..." Ann said and shivered as she felt his breath spreading on her wet spot and making her wetter.

The blonde sidekick grabbed her ass as his thumbs grabbed a hand full of her amazing ass and spread her cheeks revealing her hole to his eyes almost completely.

He could hear a very loud 'slick' sound as he spread her open "ahhh... Nnnn..." he could hear her pleasureful moans as a string of her love juice started to run down her leg making it clear what she was feeling.

"Hold me closer and pull me out already..." she all but said as the blonde boy moved closer as her ass rubbed against his crotch making his already hard member even harder.

Ann apparently noticed this as she moved her ass up and down trying to rub herself on him. 'How can she act so erotic!' it was driving him insane as he was barely holding himself from doing something he will not be able to take back. 'She is Kim's mom! And she's married!' it suddenly hit Ron where he was and what the hell he was doing.

The blonde boy quickly grabbed the older Possible woman and with a bit of force pulled her out making the bed creak as he did.

Ann was surprised as she was forced out from her spot and could feel the blonde's hands gripping her so strongly, and she figured he could probably hold her in the air if he wanted to, her body brushed against him one final time before she didn't feel him anymore. The Possible matriarch looked and saw him standing away from her and looking at the door before he finally exited the room and quickly moved back down the stairs.

The blonde boy went down and moved to the kitchen as he looked for his best friend, he could see her making something as he walked up to her.

"Hey KP! Need any help?" he said and draw her attention.

"Ron, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait in my room?" the redheaded said as she just finished preparing something and turned to him.

"Yeah you did, but I just wanted to help seeing it took you some time..." he lied and tried to sound honest.

"Took me? It's barely been more than five minutes..." she looked at him skeptically but figured he just wanted to eat something so he decided to help and speed up the process. "Well... If you really want to help, here" Kim gave him a big bowl of snacks and a bottle of soda. "Take it to the living room, might as well sit there if we have the house to ourselves" was all she said as the teen heroin got some cups and followed her friend.

The two set down as Kim opened the soda and Ron was already halfway done with the bowl "hey! Leave some for me!".

"Sorry KP" he put the bowl between his legs and opened the tv with the remote. The blonde sidekick just flipped through the channels for something interesting enough until he saw an action movie.

"So... Do you wanna start?" Kim suddenly said as she waited for his answer.

"I think that this Falcony dude is the bad guy..." was all he said as Kim nearly face palmed.

"Not that Ron, the date with Monique I mean!" The redheaded heroin asked as she was about to get an answer from him.

"Oh? Unm... What about it?" he only said as she immediately gave him a frown. "Come on KP I really don't see what the big deal is... I and Monique are just going out as friends".

"Really now?" she didn't look like she believed him. "So why didn't you asked me? Why Monique of all people?".

"What? Y-You?" he was shocked as he tried to understand what his oldest friend was saying. "Kim you're my best friend... We don't go out on dates... We, hang out you know. And besides, you go on dates with Josh right?" the blonde said as it seemed to snap Kim from her annoyed look. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like the idea...".

"So... How about I..." she seemed to think for a moment. "How about I join you and Monique? You know just the three of us?".

"I don't know KP... It just seems like..." the blonde boy was now looked down as he could feel her looking at him, but it didn't feel like an angry look but just that she was expecting him to look at her.

"KP? Are you giving me the puppy dog pout?" he didn't hear an answer from her for a few seconds.

"No..." was all she answered in a weird voice.

'Yap... Defiantly the PDP...' the blonde thought as he figured that as soon as he lifted his head it would have been too late.

"Ron... I'm trying to talk to you..." her voice was calm as if to convince him that everything was ok, but he knew better.

"And I'm listening" was all he answered.

"I just want to ask you something... So could you please look at me?".

He could guess what she wanted to ask him but what could he honestly do at this point? He didn't have all night and she wasn't going to give up. 'Let's just hope I can withstand it... Oh who am I kidding, I'm done...' he finally accepted his fate and lifted his head.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix!**

 **Soooo I've started to watch Totally Spies after Kim Possible and it is very cute! It has its flaws but still a great show! If you want to hear my thoughts on it like I did KP then let me know**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say lunastra is kicking my ass!** **Update... Kicked her blue ass! And got her armor plus a longsword and soon the bow!**

 **P.S:**

 **Shego is still in the lead right now!**

 **Second is Ann!**

 **The third is Monique!**

 **So keep voting to change it!**

 **P.S: I thought of a fun idea! I can't seem to decide on who will pop Ron's cherry! Soooooo leave a comment on who do you want to be Ron's first or visit the poll!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! good again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **27 Shego**

 **23 Yori**

 **16 Ann**

 **15 Monique**

 **7 Zita**

 **7 Vivian Porter**

 **6 Warmonga**

 **4 Connie**

 **4 Lonnie**

 **4 dr director/Betty**

 **3 Joss**

 **3 Adrena Lynn**

 **3 Bebe**

 **2 Camille Leon**

 **1 Amelie**

 **1 Justine Flanner**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	14. Chapter14: On a date with Monique

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **Guest:** I guess it does?

 **warprince2000:** Thanks! Well, here you go! Hope you like it!

 **gjagent2013:** I'm glad that you enjoyed it! Why did she take her shirt off?

 **DragoGamerKing:** Believe me I'd love for it to be a comic as well! Or even some artwork for it! Thanks a lot!

 **RandomReader113:** No big! Well, the poll isn't closed yet so it's a given... Just wait until the next one! I can't say how sorry I am for always ending it like that... Thanks for understanding! Wait, no more!

 **humanusscriptor:** It's cool! As long as you enjoy the story that's good enough for me! But I won't lie that I like to read your opinions! Wow! thank you! Well, I was thinking of getting a Beta reader! I did notice the word pop up so thanks for letting me know! It's not too far off now! I can understand that and lucky for me that I'm not focusing only on those scenes! Well, here you go!

 **Guest** : It's not like she can chase him!

 **Guest** : You bet she does!

 **Guest** : Acquired Milf+1

 **Dark Inquisitor** : I'm glad it isn't! :)

 **Guest** : She really almost did!

 **Guest** : I bet she will! I wonder if she will? Maybe if she gets a little push from you...

 **JustMe** : I'm happy to hear that! Oh, you will! A Bonbon fan mmm... I see your also a man of culture! I will check him! Thanks!

 **JRC1700** : Great to have you with us! Happy to hear it! I am thinking of making a RonBon fic in the future! I am working on it and looking for a Beta reader... And none taken! It can get a bit silly when they are just throwing themselves at the hero... Happy you like it! Didn't think of that... A V-card for the villain! True it could... But she already is planty jealous!

 **Guest** : I see you're a man of culture!

 **Guest** : Bonnie ah?

 **Guest** : Really?

 **Aqua Rules** : You can't escape the PDP! Thanks!

 **Crusadeofanime** : Well, wait no more! I also read the first! So cool! Good to know! And thanks for the suggestions! Keep em coming!

 **Hell Fire** : Then why did you read it? You could have stooped any time...

 **Harem Lover 26** : Shego almost took under my nose! You will see... I do have a problem with cliffs...

 **FF8cerberus** : It's not gonna be the last one! Well, they are both amazing! No, it's not! Oh, he will! It's his Ronnes! Wouldn't you lose it as well? LOL face time! Thanks, man!

 **Lawrence HB** : I did think about it... Seems fun! but it could be a problem as it would speed up the plot too much! I'll think about it in the future!

 **Kixen** : Probably... Who said it was Draken? I wonder what would have happened? The jelling is only starting! She does!

 **Jimmyle311** : Good! Good! Let the uncertainty fill you!

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : Well, thank you! You will see! I think she gave him more than that! Will do!

 **Blaze1992** : Well... The poll still isn't closed so it's still not decided!

 **Guest** : Great! Hope you will stick around and become a regular!

 **cabrera1234** : You can't escape the PUUPY DOG POUT!

 **bleach1990** : Interesting and very tempting idea!

 **Vanitas50** : Well, she can't control it! You have no idea just how much! She would have finished it if not for Kim! You will see! And about Tara? I don't know... Very lovely!

 **MaksmoNero** : I know how much you like it! I really happy to hear you say it! Well, they need some love as well! Reall? Not that I mind but most people prefer one ship over the other and especially with these two. Kim can trust Monique so it makes sense not to get too angry over it. Already read it! It was pretty good! New Beginning I'm currently reading it and taking my time! I actually did! Just hoping for it to not suck... And I'm totally cool with the loooooong reviews!

 **infadinityfollower** : Well, wait no more!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 14: On a date with Monique**

"Hey you two, what are you doing?" asked someone the blonde recognized the voice immediately as he lifted his head.

Ron just lifted his head and looked at Ann who came into the room and looked pretty normal considering what happened just a few minutes ago in Kim's room. He could clearly see Kim who was surprised to see another member of her family so soon as she figured they were gone out together.

"Hey, mom! I thought you dad and the tweebs went out somewhere" Kim said as she looked at the older redheaded Possible.

The Possible matriarch set down in between the two teens as Kim looked surprised as was Ron "well I was a bit tired from work so I decided to rest for today" was all she said as she smiled at the two and simply watched the tv.

"Um, mom do you mind?" was all Kim said as the older redheaded woman made it harder for her to talk to her best friend about what she needed to know.

"Oh don't mind me you two! Just trying to see something other then medical related stuff" Ann replied with the same smile she always did and simply leaned back on the couch.

Kim just stared at her mother for a few seconds as she finally leaned as well and looked at the tv, the whole talk with Ron will have to wait... Again! The teen heroine really hated that she didn't know what the sitch was with her friend at the moment. The deal with Tara that suddenly started to show her interest in her Ron again was weird as she figured that it was just a silly thing at the time that will never go anywhere with the blonde cheerleader and her best friend.

Or that was what she used to think, she painfully recognized that Tara was up to no good and was obviously taking over Ron's time a bit by bit, the morning walk, lunchtime, and the date.

She did think that the whole situation reminded her of the time her blonde friend went out with Zita but for some reason, she didn't care at the time at all, so why did it bother her this time? The redheaded teen heroin remembered as Ron did have a crush on Zita and had a difficult time to ask her out, he did manage too in the end with her help as the two went out on their date. No, wait... It wasn't a 'date'. It was just two friends hanging out together, while Tara felt out asked him out right next to the whole team like it didn't even matter to her. One thing was clear to the redheaded Possible... The blonde cheerleader was aiming for her Ron and she didn't like it.

Ron could very well see his friend's expressions change over a few seconds as he figured she was probably really into the movie and just focused on his snacks as he suddenly noticed a slender hand moving closer to the bowl. It was Ann's hand as she quickly grabbed some chips from it and slowly put it in her mouth.

Ron finally realized that the Possible matriarch was dressed in a bathrobe as it hid her body, he was barely able to look at her after what happened in Kim's room as he could still see the amazing image of her every time he closed his eyes. The blonde's eyes wandered over to her again as he could see her robe that was hanging loosely over her body and was barely hiding her cleavage from him.

He gulped as he stared at the tempting sight and noticed she looked at him, their eyes immediately locked as she simply smiled at him like she always did and then turned her head back to the screen.

'Ok... So she probably think it was her imagination, I hope...' the blonde sidekick thought as something was moving in the corner of his eye as he quickly looked only to she noting happened or changed except of course for Ann's robe that apparently opened up for some reason and revealed half of her body to him as she was busy looking at the tv and completely unaware to what happened. Ron tried desperately to look at something else like the tv or the food or fucking anything else as his eyes didn't let him make a different choice.

Her breasts were shining in the changing lights from the screen and made them look even more attractive and alluring than before, the blonde wouldn't admit it but he found himself comparing between Ann and Shego's girls as the former seems to call them.

Ann was now leaning her head to his side as it seemed to him like she was trying to get more comfortable and was making her legs opened a bit more, the blonde boy got a few flashes of her daily groomed and hairy pussy as he immediately moved his head to the other side as his face turned red even more so then Kim's hair.

'I gotta get out here!' the boy thought as he feared what will happen if he did stay any longer, he quickly got up and was about to move to the front door.

"Ron? Where are you going?" his best friend asked him moving apparently pulled her away from the tv.

"Sorry KP but I really gotta go!" he turned fully and walked out as he hoped that she or her mother didn't notice his hard-on.

"Wait, Ron! I need-" she didn't get to finish as he was already out the door.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

In a dark and secret lair, a blue and mad genius was walking back and forth looking annoyed, he was still waiting for his female sidekick to return from her mission although she did prefer to be called his henchwoman or another villain on her own.

Said green-skinned woman still didn't return from her mission and the whole deal was just plain wrong for him, for starters when he told the woman his plan she simply stopped him and told him that if he wanted to get what he needed from that lab then she wanted to do things differently then usual.

For starters, she wanted to go alone this time and try to do this 'her' way, what nonsense was that? Since when does a villain does not go himself to steal or taunt the heroes. And even worse she took the hovercraft and told him she hoped that it was insured just to a smirk on his face. But the worst part was the fact that she decided that it will be a good idea to send an email about the plan to a dead end address. Even he wasn't sure what was that about.

He could suddenly hear the sound of a door opening as his strongest and the only henchwoman walked inside.

"Your late Shego! What took you so long?" the blue man asked.

"Sorry Doctor D. I had a bit of a detour on the way back," said woman looked different for some reason to him.

"Detour? Where did you go Shego?" he demanded an answer from the green-skinned woman who simply walked up to him.

On any normal case the blue-skinned madman would have backed off as by this point Shego would have yelled or threatened him with her favorite game Draken goes ouch, but for some reason, he didn't feel any annoyance or any negative emotion from her.

The henchwoman handed him something as he looked at her with a crooked eyebrow "what's this?" he took the small object from her as it appeared to be a USB drive.

"Oh, nothing really... Just every schematics and blueprint from that base" the woman then turned around and walked away to the entrance door.

"What? But how did you?" he was amazed as he grinds in an evil way. "Wait, where are you going Shego? Don't you want to see my brilliant and evil plan!?" he said with a big laugh.

"No thanks doctor D, I'm a bit tired after this thing so I'm gonna call it a day" was all the woman said as she finally exited the room and left the mad scientist alone.

"Fine! You go ahead Shego! I'll just start to work on my best plan yet!" he called only to receive no response from said henchwoman. "Mmm... It's just not the same if I don't have someone watching..." he looked sad for a moment before he put the USB drive on his work platform before he just set around and looked bored.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

The blonde boy just arrived at his home and closed the door after him, he was panting from the way he ran all the way from the Possible house. He was nervous beyond belief at this point after what he did or almost did to Ann not to mention the fact that Kim and Ann nearly caught him with a hard-on after he watched Ann's naked and beautiful body. He thought It was weird that the Possible matriarch didn't say a word about him basically spreading her legs and getting a full view of her most privet area before he ran off 'she probably thought it was her husband or something!' he convinced himself and hoped... No, he prayed that this was the case as he didn't want to think what his best friend will do after and if she found out.

A small and naked creature moved out of the blonde's pocket and looked tired as if he just woke up from a long nap.

"Hey Rufus, you ok buddy?" it looked to Ron as if his companion was still tired from the mission with Kim, as it was true from the way said redheaded teen heroin described it.

He felt bad about the fact that his partners had to fight and case the hovercraft while he was getting busy with the enemy for a lack of a better term. But if he had chosen again he would immediately do the same, it's not like he will gain a second chance with the green-skinned villain. The blonde sidekick shocked his head from Shego as he had something more important to deal at the moment "so... What do I do?" Ron asked no one as even Rufus was busy stuffing his face in the kitchen after his nap.

On one side he had Monique with the whole date thing and the fact that Kim knew about it which was much harder to avoid.

And on the other side, he had Bonbon. 'Oh great, I'm calling her like that even when I'm thinking about her'. Said brunette wanted to pass her boredom which pretty much said she wanted to either laugh at his expense or make out with him... Or the whole deal with her teaching him.

"What am I supposed to..." he felt defeated as he was stuck in a really weird place for someone like him. The boy picked up his phone as he looked at the two numbers for a few seconds before he passed the call button on a specific number.

"Hello?".

"Um, hey how's it going?" the blonde sidekick said as he found it hard to start the conversation.

"Well, for starters it's rare for you go give me a call," said a female voice on the other end. "Are you outside? Do you need me to open the gate for you?" she asked.

"Ah! No, I mean... I just wanted... It's about today" he tried to say before he could very clearly hear her annoyed voice.

"Are you blowing me off loser?" the brunette cheerleader said making her disappointment clear to him.

"No! I don't, I just wanted to know... If maybe it would be ok... That I come by a bit later?" Ron asked hopefully as he could only hear silence from her side.

"Well... Look at that, the loser is busy for once" the blonde sidekick hared her mean laughter. "What happened? did you and Possible made plans for your Bueno Nachos?".

He did felt a bit annoyed as he heard her but brushed it off "no, I'm going with-".

"Sorry don't care..." she talked as he was about to answer. "Unlike you, I don't have all the time in the world... And that offer was only because I was bored for the time anyway".

The blonde was disappointed as he did want to see the brunette again for some reason "Oh... Ok, then I guess I'll-".

"But..." her voice change to a calmer tone. "I guess you can always try and call me or text me... You know, maybe I'll get bored again" she finished as he could almost hear her embarrassed.

The Stoppable boy smiled as he heard her answer "sure thing Bonbon!".

The boy hung up and quickly called Monique.

"Hey, handsome! What's going on?" the black haired asked as she picked up her phone.

"Hey Mon, I've just wanted to know if we're still on for tonight?" Ron asked point blank as to confirm with her.

"Hell yeah, we are boy! I was actually hoping you'll call, cuz I needed to know if we could meet up earlier... Say forty minutes?" Monique asked.

"Umm... Sure that's ok" he answered as it did leave him enough time to get ready and grab a cold shower god knows he needed one after Shego and Ann.

"Great, so I'll see you soon!" she finished and hunged up.

"Ok... So that's done, now shower" he wasn't looking forward to the freezing water as it became his regular routine for the last few days.

...

Ron just finished getting ready as he already made sure that everything was ready and Rufus had something to eat even if the naked mole rat was smart enough to make or order something if needed. He just left his home after he made sure the door was locked as he waited for a few minutes before a taxi stopped right next to him.

The door opened as he could clearly see Monique who smiled at him.

"Well hello handsome..." she purred and gestured him to come in.

"Yo Monique, what's with the cab?" Ron asked as he planned to take her to a club or a restaurant like he did Tara.

"You'll see," she said in response as the taxi started moving as apparently the driver already knew what the destination was.

After a few minutes of a silent drive, Monique moved forward and told the driver to stop, the two exit the taxi and started walking away after the black-haired girl paid the driver.

The two teens started walking and were left alone in an area that was familiar to the blonde for some reason, Ron was dressed in his usual wear and wasn't as nervous as he was with Tara as this wasn't the first time he hung around with Monique.

Said girl was dressed in a light blue and slightly ripped jeans, a purple shirt and a black jacket on top. She was walking close to the blonde boy as their hands kept brushing against each other but she didn't seem to mind.

"So where are where are we going Mon?" the blonde sidekick asked as he was still trying to figure it out.

"Well... It's a surprise" she smiled at him. "So how did your mission with Kim go?".

"Pretty much like it always goes..." the boy began to remember his time with the green-skinned villain.

"Mm... Is that so? So did Kim talk to you?" Monique asked and surprised him.

"Wh? Oh, KP?" the blonde sidekick scratched his head as he looked at the sky for a moment 'what can I say? That Kim tried to PDP me into letting her join us?' he thought for a moment as this would probably upset Monique and pretty much will start something bad with the redheaded heroine. "Let's just say that we didn't get much time to really get into it...".

"I see..." she looked at him for a few seconds as if trying to understand what he was thinking. "By the way, we're here," the black haired said as she pointed at a big structure.

"We're here? Wait this is-" the blonde sidekick finally recognized the place he and Monique arrived to.

"Yap it is!" the girl looked proud of herself. "I got us tickets to see Steel Toe and Pain King! Front row seats!" Monique said as she was a big fan of wrestling just like Ron himself was.

"Oh booyah!" he said excitedly as he understood what she did. "Is this what you meant by surprise? Because the Ron man is totally down with that!" he smiled widely as he could barely sit still.

"Well come on then!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the entrance.

"Yeah?" asked a big man who stood in the entrance.

"Hey, I'm here to pick up my tickets" the black haired girl answered him.

He looks at his clipboard "name?".

"Monique...".

...

It's been a few seconds until he lifted his head and looked at the teens "not on the list... Next!".

"What?! What do you mean not on the list? I paid for these today!" Monique pulled out a piece of paper and shoved it in his face.

The man looked at it for a moment "fake... Next!" was the only thing he said as he handed her back the paper.

...

"Oh come on Monique, I'm sure that a lot of people got scammed into buying fake tickets..." the blonde sidekick said as she looked at him annoyed. "I'm not helping here am I... Sorry...".

"No... It's not your fault, I was just really hoping that you'll enjoy our date... Even though I basically dragged you here with no choice..." the once confident Monique now sounded like the exact opposite as she looked down.

"You know what Mon I'll be right back" the blonde boy moved away from the girl and into the building.

Monique was left alone as she was really feeling bad about this whole thing, all she tried to do was have a good time with Ron and show him how much fun she was to be with even more so than Tara or Kim but she messed it up, her one chance to steal her blonde dreamboat away from that blonde bimbo was up in smoke. 'And after all the thoughts I went to make this something he will enjoy... This sucks...'.

The black haired girl set down for a few seconds before she felt someone touch her shoulder, she looked up only to see Ron face smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" he pulled her up and surprising her at just how strong he is. "We need to go!" he started to pull her after him.

"Wa-Wait Ron! Where are you-" was all she said before he smiled and cut her off.

"To see the show obviously!" the blonde sidekick said as he already got to the entrance and stood in front of the guard at the front.

Said guard immediately moved aside before he handed something to the blonde as the two teens walked inside.

Monique was shocked for a few seconds before Ron handed her something, the black-haired looked down as she saw a blue tag with a metal clip on it with 'VIP PASS' written over it. "Ron? Are these?".

"Yap! Vip passes for the show!" he started to pull her again.

"But how did you even get them?" she asked as even the fake thickets she bought weren't this good.

"I'll tell you later!" was all he said as they moved past some last arrival people and went inside.

...

It's been some time since the two teens exited the wrestling event, they were both smiling and walked next to each other.

"That was so amazing! I can't believe we got to watch the match from the VIP seats and that I got to meet them both!" Monique was clearly still excited as she was burly able to stand still and kept stopping as she mimicked some of the moves the wrestlers did.

"Hell yeah it was!" the blonde boy smiled at her.

"That remains me, you still didn't tell me what did you do to get them" the black haired finally remembered as the boy seemed forgot about it.

"Oh right, that! Well, nothing major really... It's just that KP and me saved them from being destroyed by a giant possessed monster of a manager, so I've just told them if they could check if the tickets you got were really fake and the next thing I know they told me to take the VIP one's despite that I said we didn't need them... so yeah no big!" was all he said as Monique looked at him weirdly.

She finally smiled as she got even closer to him "you know if anyone else told me that, I would have probably laughed in their face... But I can't find a reason not to believe you".

The blonde could feel her grabbing his hand and squeeze it softly.

"And besides... I had a really good time today Ron...". She spoke softly as they kept walking alone.

"Well, the Ronman always delivers! And I had fun today as well, and by the way... Totally didn't see the whole wrestling thing on a first date!" the blonde boy explained.

"I figured you didn't! I wanted to make sure you had a good time from something you enjoy!" she suddenly hugged his arm as close as she could. "But that doesn't mean I didn't have fun as well!" she smiled coyly.

"Why do you keep saying 'had'? Do you really want to end the date so soon?" Ron said and winked at her.

She blushed slightly and leaned her head on his shoulder "why Ron, I didn't know you're so smooth... Makes me regret not doing this sooner..." she enjoyed the feeling of his body close to her as the two walked off.

'Mm... Fells so nice' the black-haired though as she suddenly remembered Kim's face, Monique started to feel bad about tricking Ron and lying to Kim about him asking her out. 'why am I thinking about her now?'.

"Mon? You ok?" the blonde Stoppable boy said surprisingly the girl.

"No I'm fine, but I was kinda hungry... You think you could stay with little old me for a bit more?".

"Now see here, I know you're playing me... But I was kinda thinking exactly that" he started to pull her away.

...

"Now that hit the spot let me tell you that!" Ron said after he and Monique excited the food court at their usual mall, despite the fact that he wanted to try and go to a fancy restaurant for her to have a good time the black haired girl insisted to go to their normal hung out place.

The two teens really enjoyed the time together as both he and Monique continued to talk about the match and the two wrestlers they met as they eat their food.

"You said it boy!" the black-haired said as she already held his hand as if it was always waiting for her to do so. She was still thinking about the redheaded heroin as a new face popped into her head. "Say".

"What is it, Monique?".

"I've been meaning to ask you, Ron, what's the deal with you and Tara?" she finally asked as they were walking in the park alone.

"Wow would you look at the time, gotta go!" he quickly said as he was about to run.

"Really run away again?" her eyebrow rose. "Is that how you solve all of your problems?".

"Hey! I'll have you know that most if not all my problems can only be solved by running!" the blonde said as he stayed his claim.

"Really? Ok, give me an example for some of those" the black haired said and folded her hands as if waiting for his response.

"Sure, how about all the times that the villains or their henchman chasing me" he started to count on his fingers. "Or the jokes sometimes at school or-" he was about to continue before she cut him off.

"Ok I get it... And what about Tara?".

Ron seemed to think for a few seconds before he looked at the night sky.

"She... Likes me I guess..." was all he said as the two teen were very close to their houses, to Monique's in particular. The blonde boy was pretty sure about Tara's feelings for him from her actions alone, the cooking, walking to school and the private stuff she did for him was a dead give away as no one will do them out of pity or kindness.

"Yea I figured as much..." she suddenly got very close to his face and looked at him seriously. "Did you kiss her?" was all she asked as her heart was beating from what was going through her head.

"Who? Tara?..." he thought for a moment as he shocked his head for a no. "No I didn't-" was all he said before Monique was on him, her lips crushed on his and she hugged his neck closer to her as if trying to get more out of him. A pleasant and amazing feeling filled her chest as her heart was beating even louder than before and even more so as she was so physically close to the blonde sidekick.

Ron on his part was entirely ok with the kiss, Monique's lips were amazing and soft as her slender and shapely body stuck close to his on as much as she could. He could feel the girl's chest beating strongly as the rhythm was almost loud enough for him to hear.

The kiss took a few minutes as the black haired girl didn't want o to stop and simply enjoyed the kiss and the way his hands were holding her, strongly but also gently.

A few minutes gon by as the two could hear a car driving in the background shacking them from their little world as Monique took a small step back from the blonde.

She looked around as the area was quiet and lifeless as they were really the only ones there "I... Better get back, you know..." she suddenly felt embarrassed as she didn't know what to say.

"Sure I'll walk you back home!" he smiled at her.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Monique was already home after her date with Ron ended, she did, in fact, kiss him one more time before she went inside and not before she told him she'd like to do this again. The black haired girl did, in fact, think about apologizing to him for basically giving him no choice and making him go with her on said fate. But she didn't want to spoil the great mood she had going for them, and honestly, she'd probably do this all over again if she had the chance.

And after the amazingly kiss shred with him now It was sealed! She was going to get Ron and make him hers and get him away from Tara and Bonnie.

...

"Wait... I forgot to ask him about Bonnie!" Monique said in amazement as it completely slipped her mind after what happened today at school and on the date, there was definitely something going on there and she was going to break it up! No way she was going to let some cheerleader hussy walk away with her man! Both Tara and Bonnie.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Ron was already walking away from Monique's house and simply taking his time on the road and the cool air on his face. He honestly had a good time with the black haired as it truly reminded him why she was his friend, as the two of them always got along great and had similar interests.

He looked at his phone and could clearly see one missed call from his redheaded partner not too long ago as he looked at the time.

Ron suddenly remembered the face of a certain brunette and what she told him the last time they spoke as he called her.

"Hello loser, are you finally done with your little thing?" he could clearly hear the tired and lack of malice in her voice.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you-".

"It's fine... So are you coming over?" she asked quickly and surprised him.

"I-I was thinking about it, but if you're tired then I can-" he started speaking as she cut him off.

"I wouldn't answer if I was too preoccupied with something to deal with you..." was all she said as she could hear the doubt in his voice. "Just get over here already, and don't keep me waiting..." was the last thing she said before she hung up.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I've started to watch Totally Spies after Kim Possible and it is very cute! It has its flaws but still a great show! If you want to hear my thoughts on it like I did KP then let me know**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say lunastra is kicking my ass! Update... Kicked her blue ass! And got her armor plus a longsword and soon the bow! And now Kirin!**

 **P.S: Yesterday I've watched jurassic world fallen kingdom and it was amazing! Sooo good!**

 **I'm not gonna spoil anything but definitely go and check it out!**

 **P.S:**

 **Shego is still in the lead right now!**

 **Second is Ann!**

 **The third is Monique!**

 **So keep voting to change it!**

 **P.S: I thought of a fun idea! I can't seem to decide on who will pop Ron's cherry! Soooooo leave a comment on who do you want to be Ron's first or visit the poll!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! good again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **29 Shego**

 **23 Yori**

 **20 Ann**

 **16 Monique**

 **7 Zita**

 **7 Vivian Porter**

 **6 Warmonga**

 **4 Connie**

 **4 Lonnie**

 **4 dr director/Betty**

 **4 Joss**

 **3 Adrena Lynn**

 **3 Bebe**

 **2 Camille Leon**

 **1 Amelie**

 **1 Justine Flanner**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and** **tell me how do you want to see next!**


	15. Chapter 15: A late night visit

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **Ness** : Well, to be fair she was like that when Yori showed up as well! Just wait until she actually finds out! Ann might have... He didn't call a favor, he only tried to find out if the tickets were actually fake! Who knows? Got it!

 **Frozen-Tundra88** : Glad you liked it! Well, she is an older woman! Ahh... Bonbon! Well, here you go!

 **gjagent2013** : It was Possible! It's the Ron factor! Funny you should mention water! Oh... Like the one, she wore in the show!

 **LordPhantasm** : Got it!

 **Harem Lover 26** : Thanks, man! Oh, you will! I was thinking about it...

 **Frozen-Tundra88** : It's cool man! I think he will like it very soon! She will probably kill him to be fair! I hope you will!

 **JRC1700** : Thanks! Glad you liked it! I won't need to!

 **kmtdiccion** : I really love some of the fics you guys told me about, but I do have a very unique taste! Tara is aggressive when she wants something! I will see what I can do for Warmonga! No big!

 **The Book of Eli** : You want it? You got it!

 **Guest** : Yes they will!

 **Guest** : Maybe it was an honest mistake?

 **Guest** : Ann with Zorpoxs? Never thought about that... I like it... True!

 **Guest** : Ann is really loved!

 **JustMeguest** : I know! (Evil grin!) Glad you like it! I am working on a way to make it work! You bet it will!

 **Aqua Rules** : I hope you will keep reading it!

 **Guest** : WOW! Ann is really popular! I wonder why? She really is!

 **Guest** : I did! And they were amazing! Interesting idea! No, It's a nice idea!

 **Guest** : LOL! OMG, I burst laughing as I read this! (People gave me weird looks at work... Thanks for that)

 **newboy** : Happy you liked it! I wouldn't call it bad per say! It's really like him! You will see... Thanks for the confidence boost!

 **Guest** : Got it!

 **MaksmoNero** : Well! Hope you like it! Really? Bonbon as an Asian? So true! I will! Cool! I can't wait!

 **Deans1000** : I will add them if they get enough votes in the poll!

 **Deans1000** : Tempting offer!

 **FF8cerberus** : Who said he didn't like it more as well? She does have a lot of experience! Never be normal is one thing... But that's not gonna make him a pimp or something! Thanks, dude!

 **Smiling Lemon** : They really do whatever they want! He does! Well, here you go!

 **Smiling Lemon** : She will probably kill him at this point!

 **Kixen** : It's a big problem if it comes from a mother figure! True! And I think she is better working with Draken! It's funnier! Well' she did ask if he kissed her and he didn't lie! She might... The best kind of burns!

 **cabrera1234** : It might!

 **Joe Stoppinghem** : A KimRon fan? I like it! Well' it's not only smut... That would get boring real fast... Thanks for the suggestions!

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : Not yet, but there are options! Monique is the first! And yes I will add them in the future!

 **Blaze1992** : He is still innocent to be fair... In a way. I actually did and got some pretty good stuff!

 **Jimmyle311** : She was busy thinking about Tara

 **infadinityfollower** : Thanks! Here you go!

 **Vanitas50** : Well, if you like vanilla then you'll love this! Oh, thank you! Ahh, Ann... Its really is difficult to resist her! I don't think he wants to escape! Sleepy ones are the best! The voice is so good! The 'hard' way? You will see!

 **mythule** : Get!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes!**

 **P.S:**

 **Recently I've been getting some comments about the grammar so I've been searching for a Beta for the fic, if there's anyone is interested ill be very grateful!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Chapter 15: A late night visit

Bonnie was sitting in her room alone in the late hour of the night, she was busy reading another chapter of the material they were supposed to study in the next month or so as it really stressed her out trying to be ahead all the time. The brunette's usual solution for it was a lot of rest and a hanging around with her friends... Or friend and just having a good time.

And right now she was waiting for someone, said someone was the blonde boy who was on her mind a lot lately as she obviously saw him every day as he was a part of the cheer team as their mascot and the best friend to the captain of the team and her redheaded rival Kim Possible.

Bonnie was currently finishing up as she got up from her chair and starched her arms in the air as she was feeling a bit tired, she just got a phone call from Ron not too long ago as he asked if he could come over. The brunette honestly didn't think he would show up today after he returned from his mission and simply figured he'll go and hung with his redheaded friend like he always did.

She hoped in some place that he will, in fact, show up and especially after the pleasant feeling he left her with after the kiss today.

The brunette cheerleader finally started tidying up her room from the clothes and books that where laying on her bed and some that even fell to the floor, the brunette was done after a few minutes as she was about to start and change into something more appealing as she always wanted to look good in front of other people.

'Do I want to look nice for that... For him?' the brunette wondered as she was about to change her shirt before she heard a familiar knock on her glass window. She quickly turned as she saw Ron's head poking from the side, with a few steps she was already at the window and opened it as a second after the blonde boy entered inside.

"Are you trying to make this a regular thing loser?" Bonnie asked as she turned her back to him and walked to her bed and set there.

"Well, not really... I've just figured it was a bit late for a normal visit so..." he answered as he looked at her slender form.

"Please... Are you trying to act like Romeo?" Bonnie said as she imagined him as the character and snickered as it was simply impossible.

"Will you be my Juliet if I did Bonbon?" the blonde sidekick answered quickly.

As soon as the words left his mouth she looked at him shocked as her face started to heat up very quickly, almost by reflex she turned her face away from him as he started to laugh.

"Sorry, did I said too much?" Ron asked as he wasn't sure if he offended her with his comment as she didn't respond. He quickly moved closer to her as she now laid on her side and her back was facing him. He got closer as he was about to touch her before she moved and hit him in his face with one of her pillows.

The blonde was too shocked to move away from the slow object as it hit him straight in the face.

"What the-" he grabbed it and pulled it away from his face as he felt something tackle him to the bed as he fell back first on the soft sheets. The blonde could feel someone's weight on his body and he could guess easily who it was "really Bonbon? Did you really just-" his words died as he felt Bonnie's lips on his own as the pleasant feeling of her soft body covered his own for a few seconds until she ended the kiss and nuzzled into his shoulder.

Ron smiled as he started to rub her back and pet her soft hair as the brunette's breath washed on his neck.

'Why does this feel so nice...' Bonnie thought as she started to get addicted to the calm feeling that came with his touch and presents. She did, in fact, notice that after the last time with him it left her feeling amazingly good as she felt happier and even slept better 'is this why Kim is always so perfect? Because she has you to support on?' she thought as in some weird way it did make sense to the brunette cheerleader.

Bonnie could feel his hand doing circles on her back and made the spot warm as it spread in her body.

"Umm... Bonbon, are you... Still upset with me?" his voice was a bit unsure.

'Why would I be upset?' she thought but figured that he will tell her.

"About me bailing out on you?" he could feel her shaking her head for a no. "About the Juliet thing?" after a few seconds again he got a no.

"My head hurts... Studying too much..." she spoke softly as it was part of the truth but not all of it, for some reason the brunette girl felt embarrassed about looking at him right now. But she could never admit it.

His hand moved up a bit as he hugged her head closer to his chest. Ron continued to rub her hair in a gentle and shouting way and continued for a few minutes until he felt her relax completely.

...

"Hey, Bonbon?" the blonde boy said suddenly as the brunette started to move a bit as she heard his voice, "we should probably move from the bed..." his words only fell on deaf ears as she simply hugged his neck.

He smiled as his lips came close to her ear "Juliet... Wake up..." as soon as he said it she immediately smiled and kissed him lightly as she opened her eyes only to see his eyes up close to hers.

"Feeling better?" the blonde asked as she simply nodded for confirmation as her head really did feel better for some reason. "Well, you do look like you got enough sleep" the blonde sidekick smiled as he spoke.

The brunette was confused for a moment as she remembered what he told her the last time in her room "are you calling me beautiful?" her voice was almost sleepy like never heard it before, it sounded pleasant and almost erotic.

"Umm... I-I mean-" Ron started feeling embarrassed with her face so close to his. He was about to answer before she gently placed her finger on his lips "you don't have to answer..." she said. 'Because you already did' she thought as his eyes already told her.

The brunette decided to finally move to a sitting position on the blonde's lap, her breasts bounced for a moment as she looked at him laying between her legs. Bonnie quickly got up from him and stood up as she looked at the time, for some strange reason it's been almost half an hour since the blonde boy came over 'did I really just fell asleep on him?' she wondered as he finally set down and looked at her.

"Well, did you sleep well?" he asked and looked at her with a smug look.

"Well enough that I'm ready to see if you actually tried to study" she replied as she folded her hands and watched his confidence crumble. 'So easy...' she thought and grabbed one of her notebooks and gave it to him. "Ok, so I'll give you some questions and let's see if we improved..." she quickly told him a few questions and set down at her chair while he was busy writing.

...

A few minutes after the blonde was done and hended Bonnie her notebook back as he didn't look all that confident, the brunette girl started going over the stuff he wrote and was shocked by how horrifyingly bad his handwriting was for starters. 'Wrong... Wrong... Not complete...' she quickly got done as she looked at him seriously "loser... Did you even try?" was all she said as it was enough.

He looked down as he didn't want to see her face "well, I didn't really have much time... Mission and..." he didn't finish as he figured it will be a bad idea.

"I know that... But it's surprising that you managed to solve these three correctly" she turned it for him to see as she was actually right, he did solve it!.

"I did it? Oh booyah!" Ron cheered.

The brunette smiled as she moved closer to him and looked down at his face "I suppose that is a start..." was all she said.

Ron started to get nervous as he looked to the side "does that mean you... You know..." his face got red as he stuttered a bit.

"Oh? Someone is eager to get his reword I see?" she teased and smiled.

"N-No, it's not like-".

"Right... In any case, I said if you get a good grade didn't I?" Bonnie said as it finally struck him. "You are getting better... But not enough just yet..." the brunette could see his expression change a bit before she set down on his lap.

"Oh... Little Ronnie is disappointed?" she crossed her arms behind his head as she hugged him. "Did you want my 'reword' that much?" she expected him to get embarrassed again but to her surprise, he simply smiled.

"Since when do you call me Ronnie?" he all but smiled as she suddenly remembered something.

"That reminds me... Something very interesting happened to me today at school..." the brunette cheerleader said as the boy simply looked confused.

"Um... Ok? What happened?" the blonde sidekick was a bit confused as he didn't see Bonnie all day except before he went on the mission with Kim.

"Well, let's just say that I had an interesting talk today... With someone, you know very well..." Bonnie said as she started telling him.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Flashback...

Bonnie was currently walking out of school after she was done with her last class for the day, they didn't have practice today for the sole reason that their captain was away on another mission. The brunette didn't care even if she felt like she'll be able to be better then ever before, she didn't know why but for some reason the brunette cheerleader was happier and even acted like that. She was currently walking along and looked around as she could clearly see the football team was busy with their practice, she didn't see Brick at practice but she didn't exactly care about him either. But it did give her an idea for a certain someone.

"Hey Bonnie!" someone called her and cut her line of thought.

It was a light brown skinned girl who was very good friends with her team captain "Monique? Do you need something?" Bonnie asked in suspicion as the black haired girl didn't use to talk with her.

"Not really, just didn't want to walk alone you know?" Monique stated as if it was no big deal.

"Oh really? Well, it's fine if that's the case..." Bonnie responded as she didn't have a problem with Monique on a personal level.

"Cool! And might I say your acting different than usual" the black haired said as Bonnie glanced at her for a moment.

"Me? Your one to talk after you've set with Tara for lunch" she remembered as it did strike her as odd for her blonde friend to hang out with Monique.

"Oh that, no nothing serious, we just started talking and that's it" Monique replied as she wasn't sure it was a good idea to tell her what she and Tara really talked about.

"Mmm..." Bonnie accepted her answer as they continued to walk together for a few more minutes as they continued to talk about random stuff before the brunette turned to her again.

"Say...".

"Yeah?".

"Why do you hang around with Kim all the time? I mean your pretty cool so you could probably hang around with us..." Bonnie asked as she really did wonder.

"Umm... That was unexpected" the black haired said. "Well Kim and Ron were my first friends here after I moved here" Monique answered honestly.

"Oh right, you've just moved in here not too long ago..." the cheerleader remembered as she'd probably be good friends with Monique if she knew her a bit sooner. "So why don't we go out together all three of us?".

"Three of us?" The black haired looked puzzled.

"Yeah! Tara and I" Bonnie finally said the name of her blonde friend. "You two did seemed ok so I've figured 'hey why not?', so what do you think?".

Monique was confused as this seemed pretty unusual for the brunette cheerleader to be this friendly "Well I don't think it's a bad idea, but are you sure about it? I mean did you asked Tara?".

"I will, so it's ok with you?" she received a node for confirmation from the black haired girl.

"But I must say... I don't know if it's because of Kim not being around or some new guy, but you're not at all like I've pictured you..." Monique said as the brunette cheerleader really was easy to talk to when Kim wasn't involved.

"I'm not gonna lie and say me and Possible are friends, but no guy at the moment..." Bonnie said as she suddenly remembered a certain blonde's smiling face.

"What? So wait, what about you and Brick?" this was news to the black haired.

"Ugh... Don't remind me that... idiot, if I'll never see him again it'll be too soon!".

"That bad ah? Maybe it's really Kim then... Speaking of Kim, why are you and she always butting heads?".

"Me and Possible? Well, she's captain when I should be... And it doesn't help when she hung around that loser all the time...".

"Ron's not a loser, didn't you hear that he goes on missions with Kim? Monique was a bit angry at the way the brunette was talking about the blonde sidekick bit kept her cool. "He might even surprise you" the black haired smiled at Kim's rival.

"I find that hard to believe...".

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

End flashback...

"So Monique and you hit it off? I think it's great!" the blonde boy wasn't expecting it but he figured it was a good thing.

"Really? And the part that you might surprise me?" Bonnie asked as she was kinda curious.

"Please Bonbon, the Ronman have many skills!" he said proudly as he smiled.

Bonnie moved her head closer to his own "name one" was all she said.

"Well, I believe I'm a good cure for your boredom" Ron answered quickly as Bonnie just smirked at him.

"Fine... I'll admit that you've got that at least, But..." she took a moment before she continued "you need to call me beautiful" she said without an ounce of shame.

"Y-You want me to call you beautiful? Isn't that kind of-" the blonde sidekick looked to the side as it did sound a bit weird to him.

"Are you saying I'm not?" she startled him again as she moved closer.

"N-No I mean yes I...".

"I just want to hear it... And because of the fact that you can't say it makes it even better!" the brunette said as she smiled at him for a few seconds as she could clearly see him getting a bit annoyed.

"Fine if it's that much of a big deal..." the blonde sidekick said as she looked at him.

Ron was about to open his mouth and say it before the boy felt he couldn't open his lips as he noticed the way she looked at him, the words refused to form in his mouth as his face became almost entirely red and he couldn't even look at her.

Bonnie on her part was waiting patiently for him as his face all but said it was a problem for him "oh... Did my little loser lose his nerves? And even you shamelessly called me your Juliet?" she all but asked as she hugged his head as it rested in between her breasts.

"It's fine if you can't say it... You can always lie if you need to-" the brunette started before she felt him grabbing her hands as he looked at her intensely.

"Bonnie if I'm being one hundred percent honest I'll say that your drop dead gorgeous from the moment I saw you no matter where you are or what you do and I've always thought that..." his said before he lost his nerves again "You know minus the whole pictures and blackmailing thing...".

The brunette girl on her part was shocked as she heard him, most guys would have no problem saying it even if it was true just to get more points with her. But for some reason, it felt different when the blonde boy said it, the tone of his voice! The way he grabbed her hands! The fact that she forgot what she was going to say and finally the warm filling of warmth that was embedded in her chest. 'Oh, I'm definitely kipping you!'.

"Now see? That wasn't so hard now was it?" she asked as naturally as she could. "And by the way... You might want to try and be a bit more confident, it really helps" she smiled at him before she felt her world turn as the blonde boy quickly grabbed her and in one fast movement pinned her on the bed as he was on top of her and holding himself up with his hands.

"You mean like this Bonbon?" he all but said with a smile as his face was close to hers.

Her eyes focused on his as she was barely able to move as her hands were above her head and stayed there even as he let them go, the brunette's eyes were shining in excitement as her heart was beating loudly and her breasts swayed with her every heavy breath.

Ron was now in a really awkward position, he expected for her to push him away or say something hurtful. But what he didn't expect for her to be silent and just stare at him like she did, for everything she did or the way she talked he never imagined her so... Vulnerable. And the way she didn't move like she was expecting him to do something to her.

The blonde sidekick finally started to move away from the brunette cheerleader as he set down next to her "so-sorry I took the joke a bit too far..." he started to laugh nervously and looked away embarrassed.

'He was kidding? No, no way he was' the brunette thought as he was so obviously lying right now. The way he looked at her and grabbed her... He definitely wanted her.

"Yeah, I figured you don't have the guts to do something..." she said in a mocking tone as he simply continued to laugh and ignored her comment.

'I wonder if I can change his way of thinking...' she suddenly thought as an interesting plan formed in her head. "Say?".

"Yeah?!" he answered quickly as he was still nervous.

"You said before you wanted to go to college right?" she suddenly asked and surprised him.

"Wha, oh yeah right with KP..." he said and was glad she changed the subject.

"Well, why not try to go with her?".

"Bonbon, please... I've already told you I have zero chance to make it" he explained again as this was a tough subject for him.

The brunette smiled as she closed the distance and kissed him lightly for a few seconds "just hear me out... You are already getting better with your studies but it's not gonna be enough..." she saw his sad but accepting expression.

"So we need to try something more!" she looked at him smiling.

"More? Like what?" Ron asked.

"It's simple... I'm gonna make you a jock!" she replied as he simply looked at her like she was crazy.

"Um... Bonbon, not that I don't like the idea... But come on, me as a jock?" he noticed she used her finger to tell him to come closer to her only for her to kiss him passionately as soon as he did.

"I figured you might say that... Did you know that you can get a scholarship and a boost to your grades if you do really well in sports?" Bonnie explained as the blonde looked to be considering it but still not convinced. "And you know what? I'll even free you from our little agreement..." the brunette cheerleader said and as soon the words left her mouth he looked at he almost hopeful.

"Are you serious?!" he grabbed her hands.

"Yes, but... It's only if you make it you know?" she said smiling as he nodded.

"Yeah! Just you'll see! I'll make it!" he sounded like someone lit a torch inside of him.

For some reason, Bonnie smiled as she saw the way he acted as it reminded her of the way he acted before she caught him in the locker room.

"But I've gotta ask Bonbon, why the sudden change?" he finally asked as it seemed too good to be true.

"I've got my own reasons... Or you'd rather I changed my mind?" a coy smile appeared on her face as he quickly shacked his head.

"No! No, It's fine if you don't tell me, just wondering..." he had a big smile on his face.

Bonnie stood up from the bed and right in front of him "It's good that you understand... So until then..." she capped his face with both her hands. "You are mine...".

The way she said it was almost possessive as she looked deep into his eyes as he simply gulped in response as the whole idea seemed both scary and exciting. "Don't worry... I'll help you" was all the brunette said as she set down on the bed next to him.

"Now... As nice as it is having you here, it's really getting late... So unless you plan on staying over..." she spoke as she got up and moved to her closet.

"Yeah, I'll just head out then..." the blonde said as he moved from the bed towards the window.

"Suit yourself..." she said quite enough for him to hear as he phased for a second before he reached the window.

"Well, the Ronman is heading out so... Good night Bonnie" he said before he opened the window and was about to move out.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Bonnie said as she moved closer to him.

"Um, did I-" his words got cut off as the brunette beauty kissed him again for a few seconds as he held her close to his body, he could hear her moan into the kiss as she wiggled a bit but stayed in his warm embrace.

Finally, she moved away as he released her "holding me like that... Are you trying to tell me something... loser?" again her tone was completely different than how it usually was.

"What? N-No I'd never..." he stopped talking when she smiled at him.

"Good night... Loser..." she finally said as the blonde bid her good night and left her room.

The brunette girl was left alone in her room as she stood by the window and looked out only to see the blonde boy gone already. Bonnie bit her lips as she remembered the warm feeling that entered her body as he held her again and just like last time felt giddy as she moved to change and head to bed.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

In the Possible household a certain older redheaded woman was sitting in the living room and going through some medical journals about her latest patient, it wasn't anything complicated or beyond her area of expertise but it did require some careful thinking about the operation that's to come in a few days.

She was glad for the work as it kept her from talking to her cheating husband and mind busy from all the thoughts about the blonde boy who was like a son to her, or at least he used to be. Said situation with the young man was difficult, to say the least, after the first incident she thought she'll just ignore it or act like it didn't happen as she'll eventually forget about it. But the Possible matriarch didn't have such luck as her body seemed to respond to the blonde's presence and especially his touch. The last time she met him was by accident again as she was stuck under the bed in Kim's room after she was doing some spontaneous cleaning.

She still remembered the way his touch was so electrifying and warm as she almost immediately recognized him and even welcomed it as she spread her legs for him to grab her, not to mention the fact that she basically flashed him when Kim was right next to her! But she couldn't help it... She was still hot and bothered after he spread her lips and even saw her most privet spot so she couldn't control herself from joining him and Kim and stopping her beautiful daughter from PDP the blonde boy to do something.

'It's certainly is a creative way to get your way but still...' Ann thought before she remembered she had a job to do and as apparently she dropped the medical journal she was holding. "Oh come on... What the hell am I thinking?" she said to no one as she was currently the only one in the house.

Her husband was at 'work', her boys at a friend's and Kim was on another date with her boyfriend Josh so basically she was all alone to focus on her work.

But she couldn't focus as her thoughts always came back to the same end, she was about to give out and head out to bed before she heard a knock on the door.

"Mm?" she immediately got up and moved to the front door, she welcomed any distraction from her dirty thoughts as she opened the door.

"H-Hey there Mrs. P..." said a familiar voice.

"R-Ron?!" she was shocked as the last person she expected just appeared out of nowhere when she was alone, "Um... Kim is out with Josh so..." she said and tried to act normal.

"I know... I needed to talk to you... Can I come in?" was all he said as he looked at her.

Her mind was racing as every fiber of her being was telling her to just pull him in while her head was telling her to close the door 'Just tell him no... Not right now... Not when she's alone...' she thought as she opened her mouth "please come in!" Ann responded as she mentally cursed herself.

The blonde boy entered inside as Ann closed the door slowly, for some reason it felt like she was doing something wrong even though she didn't do anything... Yet.

The blonde boy was now sitting in the living room as he looked at the papers on the table confused "busy working?".

She nodded as she started organizing the papers in a nice stack before she placed it down on the table and set down "not really, just going through some work stuff..." she looked around and tried to calm herself.

"I see... Well, I've been meaning to talk to you about... Well you know..." he looked at her and smiled like he usually did as the blonde was obviously embarrassed.

"Yeah, I've figured we should... Look, Ron, I'm really sorry about-" she started to speak before she felt him sit beside her on the sofa.

"I'm not!" he grabbed her hands and looked at her seriously "If I could do it again then I wouldn't have run away the first time!" he spoke with a clear and manly voice.

"What?! R-R-Ron you can't be serious! I mean I'm a married woman and..." she stuttered as her voice betrayed her.

"He doesn't appreciate you at all..." Ron answered as his face grow closer.

"But... Y-You and Kim are...".

"She already has Josh..." the blonde moved even closer.

"But... I'm too old for you... And-" the Possible matriarch said before she felt his lips hit hers lightly and took her breath away.

"Your a beautiful and amazing woman and I'm going to make you... Mine!" the blonde's voice all but told her he meant every word as he mashed his lips on hers again, the amazing feeling of the lip lock and the heat from his body was so unreal and strong. Her hands wrapped around his head as her resistance crumbled, her tongue was now trying to enter his mouth but failed until he shoved his own into her.

"Mmm! Ahh..." her excitement was almost too great for her to handle as she felt herself moving and laying down on the sofa as the blonde was above her.

Ron ended the passionate kiss as he looked down at the beautiful Ann Possible, the woman was panting as her face was red and she squirmed in her spot.

"If I'd say I didn't imagine this... I'd be lying..." he quickly closed the distance as his lips met hers again and his hands moved beneath her shirt. His touch made her skin burn with anticipation as he started to move up to her hardening nipples.

'Knock' 'knock'.

"Honey? Are you done?" asked the familiar voice of James Possible who knocked on the door.

Ann was awoken from her fantasy as the voice reminded her where she was, said redheaded woman was currently sitting in the tub and was busy playing with herself without even noticing what she was doing. The warm water and silent really did a number on her imagination "I'll be out in a second..." she said loud enough for him to hear.

"Mind if I join you honey?" her husband said as he was about to enter before she could answer.

But Ann figured something like this could happen as she locked the door when she first entered inside.

"Um... Honey? The door is..." he tried a few times as is was obviously not happening.

'Not only you ruined my alone time and now you want to join me?!' she thought but quickly answered. "I'm tired from work... And I'm already done..." she started to get out as the thought about the blonde boy were still strong in her mind.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I've started to watch Totally Spies after Kim Possible and it is very cute! It has its flaws but still a great show! If you want to hear my thoughts on it like I did KP then let me know**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say lunastra is kicking my ass! Update... Kicked her blue ass! And got her armor plus a longsword and soon the bow! And now Kirin!**

 **P.S: Yesterday I've watched Jurassic world fallen kingdom and it was amazing! Sooo good!**

 **I'm not gonna spoil anything but definitely go and check it out!**

 **P.S:**

 **Shego is still in the lead right now!**

 **Second is Ann!**

 **The third is Monique!**

 **So keep voting to change it!**

 **P.S: I thought of a fun idea! I can't seem to decide on who will pop Ron's cherry! Soooooo leave a comment on who do you want to be Ron's first or visit the poll!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! good again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **34 Ann**

 **33 Shego**

 **23 Yori**

 **16 Monique**

 **9 Vivian Porter**

 **7 Zita**

 **7 Warmonga**

 **6 Connie**

 **6 Lonnie**

 **6 Joss**

 **5 dr director/Betty**

 **3 Adrena Lynn**

 **3 Bebe**

 **2 Camille Leon**

 **1 Amelie**

 **1 Justine Flanner**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	16. Chapter 16: A breakfast for two

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **Frozen-Tundra88** : Thanks, dude! Well, Bonbon knows what she's doing! And she was aware she was doing it as well! Well, here you go! I know right?! It looks awesome!

 **gjagent2013** : Who said anything about love? You sound like you want to see a catfight! Well, she is a sexy milf so I doubt he will put much of a fight! But why would she even go on a date with him? She has a boyfriend after all!

 **JRC1700** : Thanks! Really? For a few chapters? That's just mean! I'll be more than happy to accept your help!

 **Bookfisher** : Glad you like it! I wonder what you will think of this!

 **Guest** : Yes they are!

 **SneakyPanda** : It's still only the beginning!

 **SneakyPanda** : Glad to hear it!

 **SneakyPanda** : Glad you like it!

 **MaksmoNero** : It's never late! Ohh! A surprise?! I didn't think of that like that but now that you mention it... Yeah! Another Bonbon fan! I remember that one! I probably remember all of them! I did check it out! SOOOO COOL! I already added it as the cover for the fic! I don't 'like' it! I LOVE IT! And it is!

 **RandomReader113** : You are welcome! For me, it is a word! I do love my fluff! I does fit with him! Well, she is already a queen! Oh! You will get it! Hell yeah! Join us! Thanks! And I will! She will appear soon! I will eventually! Cool!

 **Guest** : It's more like she trusted him too much!

 **Guest** : It might have... Or not...

 **Guest** : Well... That's sounds interesting... I guess?

 **Guest** : Eat her out? You mean like in the first chapter? He didn't eat her... only kissed her legs!

 **Ness** : I will check them out! I am aware of the lack of kisses! I didn't mean to make her seem like a yandere! Well, maybe it's a simple mistake? You know? It just happened to fall right next to him? She'll probably kill him! Got it!

 **Guest** : She really was about to do it!

 **Guest** : We might...

 **Guest** : I'm probably going to do a RonAnn fic at some point as it's on my KP to do list! Glad you like it!

 **JustMeguest** : She might have! It might be a good idea for a new fic! Oh! Thanks a lot, man! I really appreciate that you like it!

 **Guest** : I do as well! She always brings the jealousy out of Kim!

 **Lucas** : It's the same comment from the last chapter!

 **Harem Lover 26** : You'd think that ah? Maybe she wants to make him more confident! Got it!

 **FF8cerberus** : Of course they are! Glad you like them as a couple! Well, she is probably frustrated! Who can say?

 **Harbinger Of Kaos** : I'm already reading it! Thanks! I'll check them out!

 **Jimmyle311** : It was a bit short I think... But that will change! It's still only beginning!

 **Daniel6** : Got it! Maybe she will! Like, run after him with a scalpel or something!

 **infadinityfollower** : Glad you like it! Got it!

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : You bet she is! Please! The Ronman can handle anything!

 **Blaze1992** : I would rather it be a "pure" KP fic! But I'm open for good crossovers! And I don't really care if it's M or T.

 **cabrera1234** : Probably not... She will in time! Lovely idea!

 **Kixen** : Got it! With that kind of encouragement it's no surprise he's getting better! True! I did notice as a few people pointed it out! I guess you guys really like the fluff! Maybe he does?! About Ann... Don't worry it will change soon! And James? That fucker is officially on my shit list!

 **Vanitas50** : Oh yes! The fluff! Thanks! I'll tell him! Wait... Really? Did she seem like a yandere? Well... In a way, she is the best! Always the Tsun? He sure did! If you don't appreciate what you have you might just lose it! That is a good question!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes!**

 **P.S:**

 **Recently I've been getting some comments about the grammar so I've been searching for a Beta for the fic, if there's anyone is interested ill be very grateful! Just PM me!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 16: A breakfast for two**

Morning finally arrived again as the blonde sidekick aka Ron Stoppable woke up, he felt a different but familiar weight on his chest, he slowly opened his eyes as it took him some tries to focus on what was happening around him. He noticed after a few seconds that something was on him, something small and pink.

"Morning Rufus!" the blonde boy responded automatically with a smile as he always did, he got from his bed and looked around as he noticed he was in his room just like he always was. The blonde was surprised and slightly disappointed as he didn't see the blonde cheerleader Tara as she did say she'll come again to wake and cook for him but he guessed it was because of the whole deal with Monique as it probably pushed her interest away from him, although feeling a bit down he got up and starched his limbs "it's probably for the best..." he said to no one as the door to his room opened up.

"What's for the best Ronnie?" asked someone who just walked in the room.

The blonde sidekick jumped on his bed in surprise and turned around only to see the blonde he was just talking and thinking about "oh! Um... Morning Tara! I was just... Nevermind!" he quickly changed the subject and moved down from his bed as he couldn't ask her to just drop to her knees and suck him off, 'I can always ask...' his eyes opened wide as he couldn't believe he actually thought something like that.

"Ok? Well, anyways I've made breakfast so come down when your umm..." her eyes moved down and focused on his morning wood as it was clearly hard. "Done... I'll be downstairs Ronnie" she finished saying and winked at him before she quickly moved out of the room.

The blonde boy looked down as he noticed his now unsolved problem "well that's just great..." he started getting dressed as Rufus looked at him as if trying to understand what the problem was.

"Don't worry about it buddy! Now let's not keep Tara waiting!" Ron said as the little rodent rubes his belly in anticipation for her food as the two moved downstairs.

The first thing Ron saw was a hard working Tara who was running around in the kitchen area, the blonde cheerleader looked like she was desperately trying to stay on top of things as Ron walked into the kitchen "you ok Tara?" he asked as the boy was a bit worried.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine Ronnie just had a bit... Problem sleeping last night, and I woke up late..." she all but said as it did make sense but it still seems like she was trying too hard.

"Well move over! Give me some room!" the blonde boy grabbed her thighs and moved her gently to the side as he stood next to her.

"Wha-Ro-Ronnie! I can manage this so just sit-" the blonde cheerleader was about to force him away from the kitchen and show him she can be useful to him before she felt him slap her ass and made her jump in surprise.

"No complaints! I'm going to help out so you won't hurt yourself and It'll get done faster!" he explained firmly as she just looked embarrassed and nodded for confirmation.

'Wow! It really works! I should thank Bonbon for her advice!' the blonde thought for a moment before a chill ren up his spine. 'Maybe I'll better keep this one for myself' he agreed that she'll probably kill him if she knew he did it to her friend so it'd be better to stay quiet.

A few minutes after the two teens were already done and sitting down at the table, they were indeed able to finish faster and Ron was even able to cook a few more things.

"Well, this was a success! Nice job Tara!" the blonde sidekick gave her a thumbs up as she smiled back at him.

"I couldn't have done it without my lovely assistance!" she winked at him.

"Well, of course, I-hey shouldn't it be the other way around?" he asked as the two teens started laughing.

"Well let's not wait anymore, dig in you two!" Ron told Rufus and Tara as the naked mole rat was the first to dig in followed closely by Ron.

The blonde boy was busy eating as he turned his head to Tara to ask her how was it, only to find said girl gone from sight as he looked around and was about to call her before he heard a loud sound.

'ZIIIP'.

Ron Stoppable froze solid as he quickly looked down only to see the head of the blonde cheerleader that was currently trying to pull his member out of his boxers after she was done with the zipper. "T-Tara? Um... What are you doing?" he quickly asked but didn't move from fear that Rufus will see.

"Getting breakfast obviously..." was all she said as she finally pulled him out of the fabric prison and licked her lips. "I've been waiting for this all morning..." Tara said as she gave him a nasty look and took him into her mouth and started to roll her thong around his tip slowly as she was obviously enjoying the taste and feel of it, the blonde's member was still semi-erect as she moved as it quickly started to swell up as she kept going.

"Wow... Tara that's..." Ron started saying but stopped as he noticed she wasn't listening to him at the moment, he immediately smiled as he got what he wanted from the moment he woke up.

The blonde decided to focus on his breakfast or try as best he could as the feeling was unbelievably good and made him almost miss his spoon a few times before he got used to it... For the most part.

For some strange reason, he felt like she was starting to go a bit slower as he could still hear her sucking but she took her time with it as if she was trying to make him enjoy it more rather then make him cum.

After a few minutes, Ron could honestly say he was now really enjoying himself and was able to focus on his food as Tara continued at a steady pace 'now this is really nice... I could get used to this!' he thought with a smile as he leaned back in his seat and just listened to her soft moans and the soft and warm feeling of her lips going up and down on his member. If he had to choose what way he wanted to wake up then this is probably what he would pick.

'Klick'

"Ah?" the blonde said as he heard something that sounded like a door or something opening, but that's impossible... Right? He was probably just imagining it... After all, he did have a very big imagination and he was pretty occupied at the moment.

The door opened as Ron immediately looked at the intruder.

"Morning handsome!" said someone who just entered the kitchen and moved closer to Ron.

The blonde's eyes opened in horror as he could very clearly see Monique just entered and walked inside, his mind started to race and go a million miles an hour and his heart started to pound loudly as he was sure she could hear it.

"M-Monique?! W-What are you doing h-here?" his voice was a bit high pitch as he desperately tried to stay calm.

"Well, I've come to see you of course!" she answered quickly and set down next to him. 'And it's nice to see that bimbo cheerleader isn't here' the black-haired thought.

Ron just smiled at her as he tried as hard as he could not seem suspicious as for some bizarre reason the blonde cheerleader started to suck him harder and faster as if to make a point.

'What are doing?! Do you want her to find out?!' Ron whispered as she only sucked him harder and shoved him even deeper down her throat.

"Did you say something?" the light brown skinned asked as Ron frantically moved his head for a no as he was simply too scared to speak at the moment thinking his voice would betray him.

'Slarp!'

Suddenly the blonde boy heard a very loud slurping sound from his lap as he is an almost inhuman speed grabbed his water glass and started to loudly drink it in hope of covering the sounds that Tara had apparently decided to make.

Monique looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she was used to his bad eating habits from the moment she met him and Kim but this was a little over the top... Even for him 'is he nervous about me being here?' Monique thought as this was the first time she came over into his home.

Tara on her end was making it even harder for him as he was now viably sweating as it became almost too much to bear, the blonde cheerleader now boobed her head on his lap faster with a steady and smooth pace as if she carved his essence and wanted to receive it as soon as possible and no matter what.

Ron gripped his fork as if trying to stay as normal as he could but by the look, the black haired girl gave him it was apparent she thought something was wrong.

"Are you ok Ron? You look a bit nervous" she said and tried to move closer to him.

The blonde sidekick put his hands up to stop her "I'm fine Mon! Just a bit warm".

"Oh, really? Well, I've just wanted to talk... You know? About yesterday?" as soon as the words left her mouth she could suddenly hear a soft almost soundless moan that came from Ron's direction. She looked at him only to see his mouth completely closed and him looking a bit twitchy.

"Ok, Ron what's the deal? Your starting to freak me out" she said as it seemed more than weird to her for him to act like this.

"Mon I'm... I'm... Wait stop..." was all he said as the blonde girl between his legs gently grabbed his balls and fondled them.

"Stop? Did I say something wrong?" she asked as he looked like he was about to faint, his face was red and he was shaking slightly.

"N-No... Stop! Tara stop!" was all the blonde said as he started to tremble for a few seconds without any control.

Monique moved closer to see what happened to the boy before she spotted blonde hair that belonged to the very same cheerleader that she thought wasn't around.

She could now very clearly see Tara's head that was now moving slowly on his lap as it was painfully obvious what she was doing to him.

"Mmm..." the blonde cheerleader just received a mouthful from the boy as it exploded in her mouth but unlike the first and second time she did it this time she was in control. The warm feeling that filled her mouth and throat were exactly what she was craving for, she drank every drop he released and smiled.

After a few more seconds and a few loud slurping sounds, the blonde cheerleader finally got up from her spot between Ron's legs before she very loudly swallowed what was in her mouth and breathe out in relief as she licked her lips.

The light brown skinned girl looked in horror at Tara who just smirked at her while Ron looked ashamed and nervous as he quickly fixed his pants "w-w-what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Monique said in anger and pointed at the blonde Tara who just smiled at her.

"What does it look like Monique? I'm pleasuring 'my Ronnie' and here I thought you were smart" Tara stood right in front of the light brown skinned girl and folded her hands.

"P-Pleasuring?! That's disgusting!" Monique really looked discussed as she looked at Ron in anger before Tara blocked her view of him.

"Don't blame Ron! This was my idea! And besides... Why do you care?" Tara now shoved her face right at Monique's.

"Why do I care?! Maybe because it's something to do after you start dating! No! After marriage! And certainly not in the kitchen in the morning when people are with you!" Monique was furious as Ron could very well see his life ending as Monique would probably tell Kim about this.

Tara was surprised for a moment before she poked Monique in the chest "excuse me? Who was it that just barge in without any notice? Oh yeah, that was you!" Tara accused as Monique became even angrier. "And for your information Monique, this is not the first time I do this for my Ron!".

"YOUR RON?! Since when does he belong to you?" Monique looked like she was about to slap the blonde cheerleader as her hands were shaking.

"Well, you did say that you can only do this stuff after you start dating! So you yourself admitted that he and I are a couple!" Tara said as Monique was about to pounce on the blonde cheerleader before someone blocked her completely.

Ron just had enough and he wasn't about to let them fight "ok that's enough you two! Look, Monique, I asked Tara to do it so... If you wanna blame someone then go ahead... it's my fault" he said as he prepared himself for being slapped by Monique but he didn't expect for Tara to pull him to her body as he leaned on her large breasts.

"Ronnie! It's not your fault and you know it..." the blonde glance at Monique. "Besides... I'm the only one who can do this for you..." she hugged him from behind and reached for his pants.

"You're still going for it?! You're disgusting!" Monique all but said as she turned her head to the side as her face became red.

"Then just go away!" Tara said as she moves to face Ron and dropped to her knees.

"What?" the black haired asked as she looked at the two blondes.

"If you can't do this for him then just leave him to me, I'll be more then happy to take care of him..." Tara was about to pull his pants down before someone grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"What are you doing? I thought you're go-" the blonde girl was cut off.

"I'll do it!" Monique said as stopped Tara from starting. "I bet I can even do it better than you!" Monique was now not even thinking as she just pushed Tara out of the way.

"Why you!" Tara was about to say something before she smiled at her. "Fine... Let's see it" was all the blonde said. "You don't mind right Ronnie?" Tara didn't even wait for his response as she started to pull him to his living room. Tara pushed Ron to the sofa at the living room and smiled to herself as he looked confused about what was happening.

"M-Monique you don't have to do-" the blonde boy didn't get the chance to say it as the light brown skinned girl was already on her knees in front of him and she didn't look like she's going to back down.

"Come on Ronnie, you heard her... She said she can do it so just let her have a try until she gives up..." Tara sounded a bit chipper as she didn't think the girl could actually manage.

'I'll show her!' Monique started to fiddle with the blonde boy's pants as she saw the annoying expression on the blonde cheerleader's face. 'What's the big deal about it?' she pulled his boxers down. 'It's just like Kim says... No... Big...' her eyes opened wide as she finally saw him. This was her first time seeing one and this was surely something she'll remember for a very long time to come.

Monique was sure that the boy was average at best, but this? She just looked at him for a few moments before she heard him.

"Um... Monique?" Ron said as he still wasn't sure about the whole thing.

"It's ok if you wanna leave you know... It'll just prove that I'm the best girl for my Ronnie!" Tara smirked at the girl on the floor.

Monique was still staring at the blonde girl with hate in her eyes, she was about to grab him before Ron grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Mon I'm serious... You don't need to prove anything to me-" he started saying before she put her finger on his lips to silence him.

"It's ok Ron... I won't lie that it's the last thing I thought about before I came here... But I was always kind of interested in this..." she smiled at him.

Monique slowly grabbed him with her hand and could feel him pulsing 'its... Warm...' the girl thought as she started to move her hand slowly, her body started to grow hotter as she glanced at him and could see he was really enjoying it.

"Is that all?" Tara's voice cut Monique's pleasant feeling as she looked at her.

The blonde cheerleader just looked bored at the whole deal as she leaned over Ron's shoulder and looked closely at the lousy job Monique was doing "and here I thought I'd actually have to prove to you how bad you're doing... But you're doing a pretty good job of that yourself".

"Shut up! Ron is enjoying it... That's all that matters" Monique said as the warmth started to spread in her body.

"Really?" Tara asked as she moved from her spot and set next to Monique. "Look at my Ronnie's face... He is enjoying it yes, but not like when I did it..." the blonde girl whispered in her ear.

"Please... You expect me to believe that?" the light brown girl said before Tara shoved her to the side and took her place.

"See for yourself..." Tara all but said as she quickly grabbed his shaft and started to rub the blonde in a fast pace making him groan in pleaser immediately as she did. She then moved closer and kissed his tip making him jump from surprise.

'What is she doing?!' Monique wandered She watched the same scene from before only this time she had front row seats.

The blonde cheerleader started to kiss along his shaft while making a point to look at him as she did it, she mover her lips along his member as the blonde sidekick trembled when she sent jolts of pleaser along his body she again reached his tip again as her tongue moved in circles along the sensitive part.

Monique who was on the side just stared with wide eyes at what was happening in front of her, as much as Monique hated to admit it the blonde cheerleader really knew what she was doing as it was pretty clear Ron was enjoying her version much more than hers. Her body started to get warmer as she felt frustrated about how different Ron seems to feel with Tara. Her legs felt weak when she started to rub her thighs together feeling an itch that was beginning to annoy her. She blushed as she now saw the blonde girl was now licking Ron's member without any restraint or holding back, she made it seemed like the most natural and enjoyable thing as she smiled at the blonde boy at every chance she got.

'I can do that!' Monique thought as she moved from her spot and pushed Tara out of the way "let me do that!".

"Wha!? H-Hey!" the annoyed blonde cheerleader stared at the light brown skinned girl with frustration as she expected the girl to give up already and leave her and her Ronnie alone but apparently, she was too stubborn to know when to quit.

"Mon are you-" Ron started asking before said girl grabbed his manhood firmly and looked at him "I'll make you feel good as well... Ohmm!" she gobbled him up as the taste hit her fully, her eyes widen for a second as she now understood why Tara did it like this, it didn't have much at the start as it was probably because the blonde cheerleader cleaned him up pretty thoroughly but after a few seconds she could taste something warm and a bit bitter. At first, she didn't like it very much but after she looked and saw the pleaser on the boy's face her body started to crave it for some reason as it started to get sweeter.

"Monique! That's... Really good..." his voice was burly loud enough for her to hear but loud enough to make her bob her head in a slow and steady pace.

Tara was now closer to Monique then before as she now watched very closely as the light brown skinned girl that even if it was her first time was actually doing a better job then she did at the start, Tara now feeling angry pushed Monique to the side and immediately started to rub Ron's member again only faster "it feels better when I do it right Ronnie?" her voice was full of desire as she felt like her body was getting even hotter and wetter and warmer between her legs.

"Wait... Ta-ah! Not so fast..." the blonde sidekick was barely able to stay still as he looked at Tara who was moving her body from side to side and her free hand was between her legs and rubbing the annoying spot that kept bothering her but felt so good.

Monique, on the other hand, was sitting next to Tara and was staring at her intensely, she didn't look angry like before but instead, she looked at the way Tara sucked him as her mouth began to water and she swallowed hard and she as well started to rub her legs together.

'Are they excited?' the blonde boy thought as he suddenly remembered a certain brunette cheerleader's words, he swallowed hard and opened his mouth "why don't you try this together?" he almost immediately regretted opening his big mouth as they both stared at him wide eyes.

"What? Together?" Tara was confused as she looked at Monique who seemed to share her confusion.

"Um... Well, I bet it'll feel good?" he said and prayed that it won't cost him in something incredible.

...

Both girls just looked at one another for a few seconds before Tara moved a bit to the side and gave Monique some room next to her, the black-haired crawled until she was next to Tara and right in front of the blonde sidekick's impressive manhood.

As both girls looked at him right in the eyes he felt like he was more excited than ever before. Tara was the first to grab his member as Monique soon followed after her example, both girls started to move their hands for a few seconds, it was a bit awkward for both of Tara and Monique to move as they did it slowly and kept bumping into each other.

"This isn't working..." said Tara as she was ready to give up on this whole together thing before she noticed that Monique let go of Ron's manhood 'is she giving up?' the blonde girl thought before she saw her moving up to the tip of his member.

"Keep going Tara" was the only thing she said as the girl opened her mouth and sucked him inside.

"Oh shit... T-That's ama-ah..." the blonde couldn't speak as Monique sucked his tip and Tara worked on his shaft.

The blonde cheerleader continued to work now with both her hands as she watched now as Monique was clearly enjoying herself as she pleasured the blonde boy "switch with me..." Tara told the black haired and expected her to refuse or flat out ignore her, but to her great surprise Monique looked at her and nodded for confirmation before she let go of the now swollen head of his member and moved down to the shaft as Tara let it go.

'I can't believe this is happening' Ron thought as he was in heaven as the two girls apparently started to take turns sucking and licking him, by this point, the blonde sidekick could only hear soft moans and grasps for every time they let go of his rock hard and shining manhood.

Right now it was Monique's turn to focus on his head as Tara was running her tongue along his langet, Ron's hand moved and grabbed Monique's head and started to run his fingers through her black haired.

She mounds in delight as she enjoyed the warm feeling of his hand, he soon felt the blonde cheerleader who stopped licking him and moved up to the same spot as Monique was.

"Ronnie... Me too..." was all she said and gave him a look that reminded him Kim's PDP but not nearly as powerful.

He simply smiled as he did the same to Tara, he leaned back as now both girls were sucking on a part of his manhood while looking at him. If there's anything that could make him explode even sooner then he did normally it would be that fact that they were intensely waiting for him to reach his end.

While this was happaningTara and Monique were rubbing their wet and most sensitive areas, Tara was moving her lips and tongue all over one side of his throbbing member as Monique did the same on the other side.

They were so close at the moment as almost anything could make them reached their release, the smell and the wet sounds combined with the blonde boy's grants almost made it painfully agonizing.

"G-Girls! I-I'm a-" Ron tried to say as he was but a moment away from cumming, he could feel the black haired girl that slowed down as she wasn't sure what was coming but returned to her fast pace as she saw Tara who started going even faster.

"Cum... For me... Ronnie" was all the blonde cheerleader managed to say as she looked at him with excitement on her face, she was craving his essence even if she already tasted it today before Monique joined them.

"Ahhh!..." the blonde sidekick grunted as his member released his white seed all over the two teens, Monique almost moved back after a few strings hit her face but immediately stopped at the heat from his cum and the strong smell that came with it made her senses go highwire as her release came as well, she trembled as her orgasm hit her full on and her mouth opened slightly as a few drops hit her lips.

Tara on the other end opened her mouth as wide as she could waiting for his hot mass to stain her face, as soon as it hit her she closed her eyes as the hot burning mess hit her, she was frantically moving her fingers in her soaked and wet spot between her legs.

Ron after a few more seconds was finally done as he looked at the scene right in front of his eyes, the two beautiful girls were panting and looked at him with a dazed look, they were both covered in his seed that stained their face and tops. Tara was using her fingers to grab what covered her chest and face as she quickly put in her mouth and enjoyed the taste of her Ronnie's essence.

Monique was shocked for a few moments as she looked at Tara's actions "i-is it tasty?" the black haired asked as she wasn't sure if she should follow the blonde's example.

"Mm... Ahh..." Tara pulled her now clean finger out of her mouth and moved closer to Monique, she slowly scooped some from the black haired's chest and pushed to her.

"Try it for yourself..." was all she said.

Monique looked at the white jelly-like substance as it didn't look as appealing when Tara showed it to her. She slowly opened her mouth and tasted it, 'it's slimy...' she tried to swallow it as the bitter stuff slide down her throat and she shivered as it did.

"You'll get used to it..." Tara whispered in her ear.

Ron still watched the two as the sight alone was almost enough to make him hard again, he noticed the time as his head dropped back 'late again... This is not gonna end well for me...' the blonde sidekick though.

"Is something wrong Ron?" Monique asked as she looked worried he might not have enjoyed it.

"No, just noticed the time that's all... We are kind of late" he said as he handed them some tissue.

Monique was the first to grab it and started to clean her self before Tata pulled her up and away from the room.

"We need to freshen up Ronnie..." the blonde cheerleader said as the two girls vanished up the stairs.

Ron fixed himself before he noticed something moving on the ground, it was his friend and small partner Rufus, the small rodent looked at him as if wondering what happened just now.

"Don't tell KP... But I think I've just got something amazing..." was the only thing the blonde said before he explained what happened to his friend.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I've started to watch Totally Spies after Kim Possible and it is very cute! It has its flaws but still a great show! If you want to hear my thoughts on it like I did KP then let me know**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say lunastra is kicking my ass! Update... Kicked her blue ass! And got her armor plus a longsword and the bow! And now Vaal Hazak!**

 **P.S:**

 **For you guys who gave me suggestions!**

 **These are the ones that iv already read:**

 **Emotion Sickness remix**

 **Love thy enemy**

 **Wicked bonds**

 **Cupid Has Crappy Aim**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **P.S:**

 **Ann is still in the lead right now!**

 **Second is** **Shego** **!**

 **The third one is Monique!**

 **So keep voting to change it!**

 **P.S: I thought of a fun idea! I can't seem to decide on who will pop Ron's cherry! Soooooo leave a comment on who do you want to be Ron's first or visit the poll!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! good again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **35 Ann**

 **33 Shego**

 **26 Yori**

 **16 Monique**

 **9 Vivian Porter**

 **7 Zita**

 **7 Warmonga**

 **6 Connie**

 **6 Lonnie**

 **6 Joss**

 **5 dr director/Betty**

 **3 Adrena Lynn**

 **3 Bebe**

 **2 Camille Leon**

 **1 Amelie**

 **1 Justine Flanner**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	17. Chapter 17: Bonbon's plan

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **gjagent2013** : We will have to wait and see! Oh she will! That's an interesting idea... She might do that **!**

 **Fox Boss** : At this rate, they will join Ron in no time! And if that's the case I already got the plot all ready!

 **Bookfisher** : You didn't see anything yet!

 **Guest** : You bet she will!

 **noblevampire1071** : I've already read it and waiting for the next chapter! No big!

 **Fox Boss** : Got it!

 **Fox Boss** : Got it!?

 **Fox Boss** : Got it!?

 **Fox Boss** : Got it?

 **Fox Boss** : Got it?

 **Fox Boss** : Got it?

 **Fox Boss** : Got it!

 **Fox Boss** : Got it!

 **Guest** : Lol! I'm aware of that typo and I have a Beta so it won't happen again!

 **JustMeguest** : Well, It'll be soon! That sweet sweet cherry! I wonder what will happen? Of course, he will! There is still much to see! Mmm... I see a great potential for those two!

 **Incredible1962** : I've already read the first one! I'll check the rest! Oh! I see you're a fan of the RonGo! I mean to write A RonGo fic in the future! And she will!

 **Guest** : I bet he liked it too!

 **Guest** : Glad to have you on board! And it's not long now!

 **Wolvenstrom** : He will get with everyone! But the poll is to see who will be the next one on the list!

 **Smiling Lemon** : Happy you enjoyed it! Here you go!

 **Aqua Rules** : Everyone is jealous of the Ron man!

 **Smiling Lemon** : Maybe... Who knows? Well, here you go!

 **MaksmoNero** : It's very important! If not it'll only be smut! True! It's fine! I actually saw the KP live action actors... not the best...

 **FF8cerberus** : It was bound to happen at some point! They sure will! It's about time!

 **Or-lan-do626** : Lol! That could be funny!

 **Linkonpark100** : A fair argument!

 **bleach1990** : Who knows? Yes, I did!

 **cabrera1234** : They are going to be lucky!

 **Jimmyle311** : Yap! They sure did! Do you mean the girls? Or like random ones?

 **Blaze1992** : Damn straight I did! And it looks awesome! Well, she wanted to show Tara that she can do what he likes! Thanks for the suggestions!

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : As long as it's good! And not NTR shit! Then in all aboard! I will!

 **B-MIMMS** : Glad you liked it! Mmm... I like that idea! Got it!

 **Guest** : Really? I think she thinks very highly of him! Maybe they will!

 **SneakyPanda** : Glad you liked it! Oh, you will! I already have the plot to AnnRon fic! You are very welcome! And I already got a Beta! He's an awesome dude! Got it! Thanks for the tip!

 **Guest** : Ill check it out!

 **Harem Lover 26** : True! It's about time! And you will see!

 **perseus5445** : Got it!

 **Kixen** : She loves it at this point! True! She's not giving up on the Ronman! She totally would! And then keep Ron to herself!

 **infadinityfollower** : Good! Well, here you go!

 **Vanitas50** : Mmm... Vanilla and Chocolate! Because this is the start!

 **Daniel6** : The future mm... True but its still only the start! Not so much of a prude... More pure in my book

 **Kreceir** : Damn straight! Understood! A valid point!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **X-=-=-=X**

 **Chapter 17: Bonbon's plan**

'This is SO not my day...' a redheaded girl thought to herself, as she walked to school alone for what seemed like the 12th time in less than three weeks. Kim Possible, the world famous heroine, hadn't gotten the best night's sleep... if you could even call it that. For some reason she just couldn't get any rest as her mind wandered over the topic of her two best friends, Monique and Ron, and their so-called date. She was positive that the whole thing was just a part of the black-haired girl's plan to help Kim get Ron away from Tara, but she still didn't like it. As she kept mulling the whole situation over, a thought crossed her mind: 'why didn't I just tell Ron that I don't think Tara is good for him?' It seemed like a pretty obvious solution when she thought about it. He was her best friend after all, and they told each other everything. Why hadn't she just explained to him how she felt about the situation with Tara from the start?

"Hnnn..." her skull started to pound again, her lack of sleep was really rearing its ugly head.

To make matters worse, Monique hadn't even given her a call after her date with Ron was over last night. Kim had expected to hear about what had happened, and how everything had gone. However, the only thing she'd received was... silence. Monique hadn't even answered the phone when Kim had tried to call her later that night.

She'd decided to wait at her house for a bit, in the hopes that she would be able to meet up with Ron that morning. Kim had expected him to come over and join her and her family for breakfast at the usual time... only to be disappointed, just as she had been repeatedly over the last few days. The redheaded heroine was so annoyed, that after she'd given up on waiting for her blonde friend in her home, she walked over to the Stoppable household. She was looking forward to at least being able to walk to school with him... and maybe talk to her friend about his situation with Tara, ideally get this whole mess sorted out. But sadly she, once again, found herself out of luck. When she'd arrived she found that he wasn't home, he'd apparently already left for school, it was obvious from the fact that nobody would answer the damn door. 'Dammit...' she thought in anger, it seemed almost as if her best friend was slipping away from her... all because of that blonde girl!

Without much choice in the matter, she began her walk to school, once again all alone. This was definitely not her ideal sitch, as it reminded the teen of the time her blonde best friend was away from her for a whole summer at Camp Wannaweep. "Come on... stop thinking about that stuff..." she told herself. Obsessing over the one time they had been away from each other for almost the entire summer was a really bad idea right now. Kim thought about going over to Bueno Nacho to see if he was there, but quickly decided to continue to school anyway. It wouldn't do her any good to be late to class for no reason.

After a quick walk she arrived at school, and entered the building. The redheaded Possible made a beeline towards her locker and opened it up.

"Hey, morning Kim!" said her favorite computer genius, his monitor lighting up as soon he noticed her.

"Morning Wade, what's the sitch?" she asked, glancing around herself, still keeping her eyes peeled for her blonde friend.

"Well, I just wanted to give you an update on the base that you and Ron protected last time. Where is Ron anyway?" he asked, looking at Kim.

"I don't know... He was supposed to be here by now, can you check and see where he is?" Kim hoped that the genius would be able to help her finally locate her elusive friend.

"Sure give me a sec..." He started typing on his keyboard and his eyes almost popped out of his head at the results he saw appear on his screen. "Um... Kim? Ron is still at home" was the only thing he had to say.

"But I was already there and I didn't see him... Can you try calling him?"

"I would, but I still haven't gotten him a replacement for his busted Ronunicator..." The young boy looked disappointed in himself that he hadn't found the time to fix that particular problem.

"It's fine Wade, so what do you have for me?" Kim quickly moved on from her problem with her missing friend... for the moment.

"Right! Well, I've been checking surveillance footage and reports about that base... and I haven't managed to find anything that was actually wrong" Wade started to explain to the heroine.

"Well, we did stop Drakken and Shego... so that's a given" Kim answered. She really didn't understand where her friend was going with this.

"That's just it! I've been digging a little deeper than that and I've found out that somebody used a terminal to download every piece of information on the objects you and Ron guarded. ...and it happened just a few minutes before the attack itself!" the boy exclaimed. The entire situation immediately looked suspicious to the redheaded girl.

"So, are we thinking it was Shego?" she asked, as it seemed like the most reasonable answer. She hadn't see Draken himself, but she had seen his hovercraft operating on autopilot.

"It could very well be her, it does fit her usual MO" Wade answered, continuing to tap away on his computer. "I'll see what I can do and I'll let you guys know!" he said, disappearing from the screen. Kim put her stuff away in her locker and closed it when she was finished.

The entire situation that had played out at the base seemed fishy to her, but she didn't know why... yet! She was planning on meting out plenty of well-deserved payback to the green-skinned freak of a villain for what she'd done the last time she'd met up with her Ron.

"Well, that's new..." said a familiar voice behind Kim, making her turn around.

The person she spotted was the very last person she wanted to see this morning, or any morning for that matter. "What do you want Bonnie? I'm not in the mood for your suggestions about a new routine for the finals..." was Kim's only response. She fully expected the brunette cheerleader to, once again, try to push her usual agenda every chance she got.

Bonnie's face looked puzzled for a moment. "Wow... looks like someone didn't get enough sleep last night... Maybe you should go home and rest a bit, you know?" She smiled at the Possible heroine's expression... it looked far from happy.

"Yeah, you wish... So what do you want Bonnie?" the redheaded flatly asked.

"Oh nothing really, I just noticed that you're not with your loser friend today. Did you finally decide to wise up and ditch him?" Bonnie asked as naturally as she always did.

She immediately stepped back as soon as she noticed how angrily Kim was staring at her. 'I see someone's not getting her daily dose of Ron, she's definitely acting angrier than usual' the brunette decided. She inwardly smirked as this evidence only supported her earlier conclusions on the question of what made Kim Possible so perfect.

"Don't call Ron a loser! He's a better person than you'll ever know!" Kim had responded in a very loud voice, and as the students around them noticed the two cheerleaders arguing they decided to look away out of fear. After all, nobody wanted to mess around with Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything. And as if she wasn't bad enough on her own, Bonnie Rockwaller, the Queen B herself, had a violent temper to match. Either one was bad news if you were stupid enough to cross them.

'Oh believe me, I know exactly how good he is... and he's already mine!' Bonnie refused to vocalize even a word of her retort to Kim's declaration, simply folding her arms in response to the accusation.

"Whatever... I just can't figure out why you even bother with him."

"Because he's my-" Kim started to reply before she noticed that the brunette cheerleader was already walking away from her, completely uninterested in Kim's answer.

"This is SO not my day..." Kim muttered to herself again as she decided to ignore the very annoying brunette. It wouldn't do her any good to get angry with Bonnie over the girl's typical taunts.

"Morning!" said a boy, spotting the redheaded teen and moving closer to her.

"Ah, morning Josh!" Kim's voice became a bit livelier when she noticed her boyfriend. She really hoped that he would be able to help her with her problem with Ron.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

A lone blonde boy was heading towards his school a bit later than usual, and he was walking at a slow pace. This boy was, of course, Ron Stoppable: sidekick to the world-famous teen heroine Kim Possible.

At the moment however he was by himself... and was still trying to wrap his head around what had happened at his home only minutes ago. The first part of his morning with Tara was not really all that unexpected... the real surprise had been Monique. She had suddenly showed up to his house this morning to visit him after their date the previous night... and caught him and Tara red-handed just as the blond cheerleader was giving him a blowjob.

One thing lead to another, and Monique had ended up joining them! ...somehow. Now if that wasn't amazing, then Ron didn't know what was! After the boy had "finished", the two- now very dirty- girls needed to clean themselves up and moved to use his shower. As badly tempted as he was to ask to join them, the blonde sidekick really needed to get a move on if he wanted to make it to school in time for second period.

Ron finally spotted the school building and as he entered, he felt a cool and refreshing feeling of self-confidence flow over him. He wasn't sure what the source of the new feeling was, but he kinda liked it. 'Maybe it has something to do with what happened this morning with Tara and Monique?' he thought. It really had made him feel great after everything that had happened.

The blonde Stoppable boy was near his first class of the day. He was about to enter the classroom, but stopped himself a few seconds before reaching for the door handle. 'If I go in right now Mr. B will be all over my case... Maybe I should wait until my next class' he thought. It honestly seemed like a better idea, so he quickly turned and moved to his locker. He was just about to open it before he heard loud steps moving towards him in the quiet, empty hall.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up..." The voice sounded extremely familiar to Ron, and when he turned his head to confirm his suspicions he saw, a now extremely close, cheerleader... who happened to be smiling at him.

"Morning Bon-Bonnie..." he said, quickly correcting himself. Ron was worried that she would kiss him if he dared to call her by her nickname again. Her previous actions made it abundantly clear to him that the brunette cheerleader would not hesitate to do so, seeing as she hadn't the previous time they had been at school. And as much as he enjoyed kissing her, and believe me he did, Ron had decided that it would probably be pretty bad if someone were to catch them in the act. He could only imagine what kind of mess both of them would find themselves in if that were to happen.

Bonnie's smile turned into her usual scowl as she moved even closer to him. "What was that?" she asked, her tone sharp and no-nonsense.

"Um it's a..." he struggled, as she folded her arms and stared at him waiting for his answer. 'Maybe she's...' the blonde sidekick thought, as an idea popped into his head. "Sorry Bonbon... It's just that I've been having trouble... waking up... this morning..." he explained carefully. Just as he expected, the brunette beauty leaned in towards him slowly. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him softly.

The blonde boy grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. As her breasts pressed into his chest, he realized that he had really missed the way it felt to kiss the brunette cheerleader... it was amazing. This time, to his pleasant surprise, the lip lock he enjoyed was much longer than it usually was. What was almost as nice was how he could feel her slender fingers gripping him tightly.

Finally, after a few minutes of making out, the two of them needed some air. They both stopped kissing, but remained near to one another. Bonnie kept her hands wound around his neck, with his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Well, you'd better make sure to get to bed early from now on... Especially if you want to make it onto the football team" the brunette said, as she looked deep into his eyes.

Ron could easily see that Bonnie now had a smile on her face, a result of their shared kiss. "Don't worry about that, the Ronman always has the energy to spare... But anyway Bonbon, if I didn't know any better I would've thought that you were waiting for some Ronshine" he said, and one of her eyebrows rose up in response.

"Ron... Shine?" she questioned, breaking out into a smile after a few seconds. "Did you really just say that?" she mocked.

His expression morphed into an embarrassed one, as he looked to the side. "Um... well, you know..." he felt her lips on his own a second later.

"I kind of like it..." was all she said and cocked her head slightly.

"Y-You do?" He was shocked as he was almost sure she'd use the expression to mock him.

"Yeah, it's kind of... cute... So, let's just say I want my Ronshine in small doses, what will you do then?" she asked, smiling at him expectantly.

"I, well..." he thought about what she'd told him before, the last time he had seen her. "I'll deliver of course..."

"Really? How exactly?" the brunette whispered to him in his ear, teasingly.

Ron moved closer and started giving her small, silent pecks on her lips. After a slight pause, he started moving down to her neck and collarbone.

She shivered in delight as his kisses sent bolts of excitement down her spine. 'Why does this feel so good?' she thought as he continued for a couple more seconds. Her body started to grow hotter and hotter with every kiss and peck he gave her. It was almost as if the brunette cheerleader's body just accepted the blonde's touch with open arms, as her fingers almost started to dig into his body. After a few minutes of peppering her with small pecks of affection, he finally stopped and looked at her with a dazzling smile.

"How was that? the blonde boy asked, finally letting go of her. He really didn't want to let her know how hard she had made him, not when he was the one who had been doing the kissing.

"It was fine I suppose..." she answered turning her back to him, trying to hide her red cheeks from his prying eyes. "So anyway... are you ready for the team tryouts today?"

She never heard a response from him, and she finally turned to him to ask "what's the problem?"

"Umm... yeah. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for improving my grades but... Isn't there some other way?" the blonde sidekick asked as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"What's the matter now?" she asked. This whole self-doubt thing that the blond was always wallowing in was seriously wearing on her last nerve. 'I guess I'll have to put up with it for now... until I can instill some real confidence in him.' She really preferred having a confident partner. Her eyes shot wide open as she realized that she had just mentally referred to Ron as her partner.

"Bonbon? Are you okay?" the worried blonde asked, as her expression looked puzzling to him.

She quickly composed herself and looked back at him. "I'm fine... so what is it you said?" Bonnie quickly changing the subject, and making a mental note to look into her strange thinking later.

"Well, it's just that I've tried to join the team for a really long time... And I couldn't even manage to make a good water boy" he explained. She had completely forgotten that something like that had happened before.

"Okay, so what?" she said, looking displeased. "Are you really about to give up already?"

"No! Definitely not giving up... But... I don't see exactly what has changed since the last time I tried..." he explained as he leaned on his locker.

The brunette was deep in thought as it was indeed a major issue if he tried again, only to fail. 'I know there must be something he can do that nobody else can... but what?' The brunette thought that there had to be something there. After all, Kim kept taking Ron on all of those missions... Unfortunately, it had never been clear to her WHY Kim took the blonde boy with her, she had never really cared before today. 'Damn!, if only I could ask Possible... Wait maybe I can... Yes!' she had gotten a great idea, and it seemed as if it could end up being quite a lot of fun for her too. "I guess I'll just have to see what you can actually do..." was the only thing she said.

The blonde sidekick looked confused... and a little worried. He wasn't exactly sure he liked the sound of that. "Okay? That means... what exactly?" he fearfully inquired.

"Simple really..." she moved closer to him and their noses nearly touched. "You are going to take me on a mission, like the ones you go on with Possible."

...

Ron didn't answer as he just stared at her for a few seconds before a small smile appeared on his face. The blonde boy finally started laughing as he just couldn't hold himself back anymore. He continued to laugh loudly, his sides even starting to hurt a bit... until he saw the girl's expression.

"Are you done?" Bonnie asked, getting fed up with his annoying laugh.

"Hey come on! It's not every day that you of all people start telling jokes!" Ron tried to say before he saw that the expression on her face hadn't budged an inch. 'She's not joking?' he thought and became worried. "Come on Bonnie, you can't be serious."

"Oh? And why not?" she folded her arms. "Just to remind you... you belong to me, remember? And you have to do what I say." She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him over to her "...or have you forgotten that?"

"No, I do remember Bonbon... but that doesn't mean I'm going to put you in harm's way." His voice was serious, and he looked deeply into her eyes. "I don't want to see you get hurt..."

"Wha..." Bonnie was shocked when she herd him. Her heart started to beat loudly, and for a moment she felt herself go weak in the knees. "I don't intend to get hurt Loser... Besides I've already decided, or do I have to MAKE you understand that?" She steeled herself and he looked at her, thinking of how to answer her challenge. "If you still insist on not going with this then that's fine... You'll just have to give up on going on any more missions with Possible..." she explained to him. 'And stay mine...' whispered a devious voice inside her mind.

"Wha-but that's..." the blonde sidekick tried to say something but nothing came to mind. He really had no way out, he had already technically agreed to her conditions, he had nothing to base his side of the argument on.

The brunette beauty simply smiled at him, waiting for his answer. She was confident that she would win... no matter what his decision was.

'I can't believe I'm about to say this...' He lifted his head to look at her, then smiled. "Welcome to the team... partner!" He offered his hand to her for a handshake.

She turned her back to him. "Please... someone like you needs to earn the right to shake my hand." He lowered his hand, along with his expression, until she turned and grabbed it. "But I'll make an exception, just this once..."

"You're so weird Bonbon... I can never get a solid read on you" Ron told her, just as said brunette moved closer to him and wrapped her hands around his neck again.

"It makes things more interesting... Partner..." She kissed him again for a few minutes before pulling back, looking disappointed. "As much fun as this is... I need to get back to class." She reluctantly wiped her lipstick from his lips, she really enjoyed seeing it on him. "Now you just make sure to show me what you can do, got it?" she asked sweetly.

Ron simply nodded in response and he continued to stare at her as she walked away. After moving forward a few steps she turned her head back and winked at him before walking off to her class, hips swaying.

"She's going to be the death of me..." the blonde said quietly to himself. He felt his heart jack-hammering in his chest as he watched her walk away. He turned around to his locker and opened it quickly, a small screen lighting up as he did so.

"Oh! Hey Ron, what's up?!" asked the familiar voice of the young computer genius. He appeared to be eating some Chinese takeout and drinking a soda.

"Hey Wade! Look, can I talk to you for a second?" the blonde sidekick asked, the black-haired boy nodded in confirmation.

"Sure thing Ron! Let me just grab Kim and-" the computer hacker started.

"No... wait Wade, no!" Ron said, trying to stop his friend.

"What's the sitch Wade?" asked Kim who had already been called by the incredibly fast hacker.

"Oh nothing, it's just-ah..." Wade started to reply, before finally noticing the heavily distressed expression covering Ron's face.

"Wait... I see... Ah! Umm... It looks like Global Justice is already on the case, so it's nothing..." the young genius fibbed, hoping that the redheaded heroine would believe him.

"Really? It's amazing that they were able to get to it faster than you..." the redheaded teen asked.

"Well... maybe it's something that popped up on their end first..." he quickly answered. He never really would have lost to Global Justice, never in a million years, but that was the last thing he could tell her right now.

"Okay... if you say so." She stared at Wade for a few seconds before asking, "anyways Wade, any news about Ron?" The teen heroine waited for his answer with baited breath.

"Actually, I just checked up on him and it seems that he's just made it to school. You'll probably see him soon" Wade responded. He felt pretty comfortable with his response as it really wasn't a lie per say.

"Cool, thanks Wade!" was the last thing she said before hanging up, her voice sounding more happy and alive as a result of Wade's news.

...

"Thanks man..." Ron said as he finally spoke up again.

"No problem... Now, do you mind telling me what that was about?" Wade asked as he folded his hands and stared at the blonde.

"Well... I just... I need a favor" the blonde sidekick said as he glanced around.

"A favor?" the tone of surprise was clear in the young man's voice. "It's unusual for you to ask... What is it?"

"Basically, I need a mission..." Ron answered. He merely got a raised eyebrow from the computer hacker in response.

"Okay? I still don't see the problem with Kim and-"

"A mission alone Wade... I just need to do something..." Ron said as he waited for his interrogation to begin. He was absolutely sure Wade was going to want to know the reason for his unusual request.

"Fine..." was the only thing Wade said.

"It's kind of difficult to... wait, really?" Ron was surprised that his friend had said yes so easily. "Just like that?"

"Yeah, I figure you have a good enough reason for not telling Kim, and probably me as well... right?" The genius knew that he had hit the nail on the head, as Ron started looking nervous.

"Well... since we're already on the subject... Can you make it a mission for two?" He noticed the look that Wade gave him. "Hey if we're already being honest about this thing then I'd really rather not hide stuff like that..." Ron said seriously. Wade simply shrugged in response.

"Fine, I already agreed to help you after all... But you WILL keep me posted... and call me if you need any help!" the hacker insisted as he started typing on his keyboard again.

"Thanks, Wade! You seriously rock!" The blonde smiled at the fact that he had basically just got what he needed.

"Sure no problem! I'll keep you posted!" was the last thing Wade told him as the screen shut off. Ron waited a few seconds before he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Well at least that's done..." he said as he closed his locker door.

"What's done?" asked someone who appeared behind the blonde's locker door just as he closed it.

Ron immediately jumped back as he was face to face with his redheaded pre-k best friend.

"KP! G-Good morning!" the blonde said and he could feel his heart beating strongly enough that he thought it would burst right out of his chest.

"Good morning Ron... now you were saying? Something about being done?" the redheaded heroine replied, greeting her friend, before immediately getting back on topic.

"Well I'm... finally done with getting here!" the blonde said as normally as he could. He was deeply surprised and disgusted at himself at how much easier it was for him to lie to her now. 'It's all for the best though... right?' he wondered, still feeling nauseous about misleading her.

"Yeah, about that... why were you late today?" Kim now stood closer to him and folded her arms as she waited for his answer.

"The Ronman just had some problems waking up today, nothing big..." He looked around and noticed that they were still the only one's in the hall, just as he remembered that he still hadn't heard the school bell ring. 'Did she leave class just to come find me?' he wondered.

"What sort of problems?" she inquired, her expression morphing into an angry one. Her eyes looked as if she was studying him closely.

"Just had a busy night... and it was a bit of a problem trying to drag myself out of the house" he answered. It really was entirely true... because of the two amazingly beautiful girls that had visited him that very morning.

"Busy night? You mean your date right?" Kim asked. Her tone sounded normal, but in actuality she was holding herself back from blowing up at her best friend.

"Umm... I don't know if I would call it a date..." the blonde replied, the redheaded heroine looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, it's just that Mon and I went to a wrestling match! ...and it was so awesome!" Anyone could see the blonde sidekick's obvious excitement as he talked about the experience. "But... I'm not sure it counts as a 'date' you know?" He was reminded of how much fun he'd really had with the black-haired girl as he relived their walk back.

"And that's all? Nothing else happened?" she asked, moving even closer to him.

"Anything else? No, we did go to our usual place at the mall after the match to grab something to eat" Ron told her, remembering that he and Monique really had gone there.

"You went there? On your date?" Now Kim was really confused, none of this made any sense to her.

"I told you... that's why I wasn't sure if it WAS one. Like I said... it was just two friends going out. ...but it was still great!"

"And after that?" Kim asked again, something still seemed off to her.

"Umm... I walked her home?" Ron was confused as Kim seemed to be acting unusually weird. "KP, did something happen?"

She shook her head. "No... nothing really. I just walked to school... alone... AGAIN." She just stared at him for a moment. "And then I get here, only to deal with Bonnie first thing in the morning..."

Ron swallowed the lump in his throat and looked like a deer caught in headlights. Luckily for Ron, Kim wasn't actually looking at him at the time. "Really, what did she want?"

"The usual complaints... Team stuff... you..." was the only thing she said.

"Let me guess... She offered to take the position of Cheer Captain off your hands... Man, Bonbon is so considerate" he said sarcastically, getting ready to head to class.

The blonde noticed Kim looking at him in a strange manner. "I'm sorry, what was that last part?" she asked.

"What was what KP?" the blonde sidekick answered. He was starting to feel really skeptical about his chances of actually making it to class today.

"That! That Bonbon thing!" The teen heroine was starting to look very upset... Ron just looked confused. "Since when do you call her that?!"

"I thought if it just now..." Ron was a bit scared of his friend at the moment as he had just remembered that he'd never told Kim about Bonnie's nickname. ...and for good reason apparently. "What's the problem?" he asked, despite being painfully aware of what it was.

"I never figured that you and Bonnie were so close..." Kim sported a dangerous look on her face.

"KP, remember who you're talking to... I think that I'd just annoy her more then usual if I called her that, if anything."

The Possible teen seemed to calm down a bit as she reflected on his answer. "You're probably right... Sorry, it was just weird hearing you say it like that..."

"Yeah, no kidding... I thought you were going to rip my head off!" Ron said jokingly and Kim looked embarrassed.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" She tried to hit his shoulder, only for him to step back as he grabbed her hand.

"You're right... You're worse!" he responded as he looked into her smiling face. "But anyway, aren't we late for class?"

"You're late... I'm excused, so let's get you to class before Mr. Barkin gets even madder at you than he already is." She started to pull him to class, just as she had after their last mission. 'This feeling of Deja vu, it's so calming... Well, Ron's always had that effect on me...' She could feel him squeeze her hand gently and the feeling made her smile to herself.

 **X-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I've started to watch Totally Spies after Kim Possible and it is very cute! It has its flaws but still a great show! If you want to hear my thoughts on it like I did KP then let me know**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say lunastra is kicking my ass! Update... Kicked her blue ass! And got her armor plus a longsword and the bow! And now Vaal Hazak!**

 **P.S:**

 **For you guys who gave me suggestions!**

 _ **These are the ones that I've already read: GO AND READ THEM!**_

 **Emotion Sickness remix**

 **Love thy enemy**

 **Wicked bonds**

 **Cupid Has Crappy Aim**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **Ron's toys**

 **As Bad as She Wants Me to Be**

 **New Beginning**

 **a Week without Ronshine**

 **Currently reading!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **A Bond of Honor**

 **Storm Chaser**

 **Many Possible Worlds**

 **Valentine's Surprise**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **The Primal Primate**

 **Team Stop**

 **Break Away**

 **Kironbon**

 **Kim Possible: Necessary Changes**

 **The Little Things**

 **Unstoppable**

 **Rise of the Unstoppable**

 **Team Possible Turns Evil!**

 **Drop in Reality**

 **Ron Stoppable: That's so Monique**

 **Zorpox rises**

 **What's the Alma Mater?**

 **Step Up**

 _ **To read in the future!: GO AND READ THEM!**_

 **From sick to wRonGo**

 **Loving you Behind Closed Doors**

 **The Dark Angel Series**

 **The Last Dragonslayer**

 **What Words Couldn't Say**

 **Partners in Crime**

 **Identities**

 **Phantom**

 **The Ron effect**

 **Honey Pot**

 **The Demon and Buffoon**

 _ **P.S:!**_

 **Ann is still in the lead right now!**

 **Second is Shego!**

 **The third one is Yori! The first wild card!**

 **So keep voting to change it!**

 **P.S: I thought of a fun idea! I can't seem to decide on who will pop Ron's cherry! Soooooo leave a comment on who do you want to be Ron's first or visit the poll!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! good again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **38 Ann**

 **34 Shego**

 **26 Yori**

 **16 Monique**

 **17 Vivian Porter**

 **17 Zita**

 **13 dr director/Betty**

 **11 Adrena Lynn**

 **11 Bebe**

 **7 Joss**

 **7 Warmonga**

 **6 Connie**

 **6 Lonnie**

 **2 Camille Leon**

 **1 Amelie**

 **1 Justine Flanner**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	18. Chapter 18: Man Down!

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **Frozen-Tundra88** : Thanks! I wonder when that will happen... She just wants to see the Ronman in action! Well, here you go!

 **Frozen-Tundra88** : It's cool! Glad you liked it! Lol!

 **gjagent2013** : She might... That's... Not a bad idea! Got it!

 **Guest** : Well... That is still somewhat of an issue, because of Kim...

 **Dragonfang100** : Well, you don't have to!

 **NHarem Foreva** : Happy you like it! Here you go!

 **Harem Lover 26** : You bet they are! She might! Oh... She will! That's probably it!

 **Crimson Candlelight** : I'm happy that you like the characters and how they act! While that is not entirely true... remember that this is how Tara got introduced to this! Well, about her you will have to wait and see! I can understand why you may say it! Maybe she'll confront him about those feeling! And not gonna lie that I love my Bonbon! I'm considering doing something different... wondering how that will turn out! The truth is that I was only planning to have like 7-10 chapters max for the fic! But thanks to everyone its much bigger now as it's not only my fic! And not too worried I still have my original plans! And as long as you enjoy it that all that it matters!

 **Aqua Rules** : I wonder what you will think of whats to come!

 **D** : It's on my list! Maybe after I finish totally spies! Similar to the Ronman you say? Well, I'm sold! Ohh... I like it!

 **Guest** : Got it! And thanks!

 **Smiling Lemon** : You bet they will! Well, wait no more!

 **pitbull4567** : Happy you like it!

 **pitbull4567** : Happy you like it!

 **pitbull4567** : Happy you like it!

 **pitbull4567** : Happy you like it!

 **pitbull4567** : Happy you like it!

 **JustMeguest** : It's the power of the Ronshine! A lot of people love the jealous Kim! (Me included!). Probably kill him! Well, wait no more! Got it! Hope you'll like it!

 **pitbull4567** : Glad you like it!

 **pitbull4567** : Damn straight it is!

 **pitbull4567** : Thanks!

 **pitbull4567** : Happy to hear it!

 **pitbull4567** : Glad you like it!

 **pitbull4567** : Thanks!

 **pitbull4567** : Thank you!

 **George Cristian810** : Got it!

 **MaksmoNero** : Its cool man! You bet it will! I like it and I totally ship Jerry and the girls!

 **1stHorseman** : Well, here you go! Not sure yet...

 **pitbull4567** : Thanks!

 **pitbull4567** : Thanks!

 **pitbull4567** : Glad you like it!

 **pitbull4567** : Thank you!

 **pitbull4567** : Thanks!

 **Daniel6** : No big! Happy to do so!

 **Phantom Dark-Knight** : Not much I imagine! She'll probably is going to pin him against a well and get her answers! Ohh! That might be good! Face a falling mountain? Did you not meet Ron? He will be running for his life!

 **Jimmyle311** : Damn straight she is! That's a nice idea!

 **JohnnyHandsome** : She was like this most of the show! You will! It's already on my list!

 **DismalOrc29177** : Happy to know your on board! Well, I'll wonder what you will think of this? Enjoy!

 **Joe Stoppinghem** : Exactly! Got it! She might... But she still has a boyfriend! Of course, she is! She is guaranteed in! Got it!

 **Kixen** : I'm not sure about that! True, but she was kind of dead weight in that mission! You will have to wait and see! True, but remember... She might try and turn the blame on Ron or Tara! So you like a Yandere Kim? Well, he is his friend! Got it!

 **Blaze1992** : Whattttt? what makes you say that?

 **FF8cerberus** : You can't really blame her now can you! He will! Wade can do anything! Is that your guess ah? Yap that's pretty much the thing that she Kim and Tara are guaranteed! I'll never forget my Bonbon! Well, here you go!

 **infadinityfollower** : Well, wait no more!

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : Got it! It might happen!

 **cabrera1234** : Well, she is busy working I imagine... And soon!

 **DragoGamerKing** : Cool! Got it!

 **Vanitas50** : Thanks, dude!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 18: Man Down!**

Mr. Barkin turned towards the door when he heard the blonde boy and his redheaded childhood friend walk into the classroom. "Well, isn't this a surprise! It looks as if an important celebrity has decided to join us here today!" he stated dryly. "Is there a special reason for you being late today Stoppable?" The man folded his arms as he waited for the blonde's reason, he had every expectation that it would be as ridiculous and unbelievable as it usually was.

"Well, you see Mr. B-" Ron hadn't been able to think of any good excuses during the time Kim had spent dragging him to the classroom. He was going to have to just come up with something on-the-fly, and try his luck once again. He seriously doubted he'd be able to fool the large man however, Mr. Barkin always seemed to be able tell when Ron was lying to him. However, before he could even try his improvisation skills, he felt his redheaded friend pull him off to the side.

"Actually Mr. Barkin, this was mission-related. He needed to confirm something important before he was able to come in today." Kim spoke in the confident manner she always did... despite the fact that she was obviously lying to their teacher.

"Was this life threatened in any way?" Barkin asked the Possible teen, she moved closer to him to respond. "Only if you count an entire military base that needed our help" she explained, only loud enough for him to hear.

His eyes bugged out in surprise for a few seconds, afterwards he simply turned to face the board and started writing on it. "Take a seat you two! And I hope you'll be paying attention" he stated, apparently accepting the redhead's answer.

Ron and Kim took their seats, and the class stared at Kim as if she'd just accomplished something incredible. 'No surprise really, she IS amazing after all!' Ron asserted. The blonde sidekick looked on in admiration at his friend, she'd just proved to everyone, once again, that anything was possible for a Possible. He found himself staring at her for several seconds, before deciding to try and focus on class and started taking notes.

At the other end of the room, Kim was glancing at her friend. He was apparently taking notes on today's lecture, or at least he looked as if he was. 'Is he worried Mr. Barkin really didn't buy my excuse? Or is he actually...' the redheaded teen heroine was pretty confused. This sudden studious behavior was totally out of character for her Ron, not that she was complaining about the change. She had actually noticed when he'd been staring at her earlier, and it had made her feel embarrassed. She had no idea why his staring had made her so self-conscious, but she had been relieved when he'd followed the rest of the class and actually started studying.

Ron was easily able to follow what his teacher was lecturing about. Because today's lecture did not require his full attention, he allowed his eyes to wander... until their gaze stopped on a certain brunette beauty. She was looking rather bored, as if she didn't care for this particular class. If he didn't know any better, he would have assumed that she didn't care about her grades. That maybe she was only interested in being a cheerleader, and the food chain. But after getting to know her a bit more, he understood her better... or he'd like to think so anyway.

In actuality, she was pouring over some of the material for this class. As she studied her notebook, she moved a stray hair behind her ear. Ron immediately fell into a daydream, imagining her body close to his... and the way she looked today wasn't helping him calm his imagination one bit.

The brunette cheerleader turned her head slightly in his direction, as if she could almost feel his gaze upon her. Her face broke out in a small smile as soon as she spotted him swinging his head away, and back to his notebook. 'So cute...' she thought, as their last kiss flashed through her mind. The memory was a powerful one, and it made her crave more from her little blonde.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

A few hours later...

Ron and Kim had just finished their classes, and were moving towards the cafeteria to grab some lunch. Ron picked up an empty tray, and walked over to a free table. This time his redheaded best friend joined him, and they both proceeded to sit down and start talking to one another. As they were going over some of the topics that Mr. Barkin had lectured about today, the blonde suddenly remembered something.

"By the way KP, did you get any information from Wade about that military base?" he asked, surprising the teen heroine.

"He did look into it actually, and found that somebody had downloaded the blueprints of the items we were guarding... before the attack even began!" she explained. Ron looked at her in confusion, "wait... Weren't we told that nothing was stolen? Did they make a mistake?" the blonde asked, as he didn't quite get the gist of what was going on.

"More like they lied to us... Wade promised me that he'd look into it, and let us know." Kim took a bite from her power bar, while Ron happened to be eating a sandwich he'd grabbed on the way to school. It was the best he could do on such short notice. He hadn't had the chance to receive the lunch Tara had made for him, not after what had happened this morning.

"Cool! So it's like secret spy stuff!" he exclaimed excitedly, the idea sounded awesome.

"Ron, we're already doing the same stuff spies do! Fighting evil masterminds, beating up goons, saving the world!" she explained. She couldn't understand why he happened to be so excited about something they already did.

"KP, please... It's TOTALLY not the same..." was his only reply.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. She supposed that it was KIND of different, but not by a whole lot.

The Possible teen suddenly sat up and took notice, as a familiar face entered the cafeteria. "Wait, give me a second Ron" Kim said as she got up. She then proceeded to walk over to someone he knew very well... Kim's boyfriend Josh.

'Great... just when KP and I were having a good time...' Ron thought. He really didn't have a problem with the guy, and he was happy if Kim was. But he had a gut feeling telling him that something just wasn't right... Not that he'd ever say something to her about that kind of thing, it really wasn't his place. The blonde watched as Kim and Josh talked for a few moments, and he began to feel a chill down his spine that was VERY familiar. The blonde sidekick shook his head to clear his thoughts, and as they started to dissipate, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, handsome! Waiting for someone?" said a very familiar voice. The blonde boy became nervous as soon as he heard it.

He looked to his side and saw, a now very clean, Monique who smiled back at him. "M-Monique! Um... hey..." Ron became nervous at the very sight of the girl, being scared of what he'd done to her that morning.

"Did you forget about ME Ronnie?" asked a blonde girl, her grip on his other shoulder preventing him from moving.

"T-Tara..." he replied, his voice cracking. He felt assured that his life really was over. There they were, the two girls that he'd somehow managed to con into giving him a dual blowjob just that morning, come for their revenge. If that weren't bad enough, the three of them were in the middle of a crowded school cafeteria, and Kim was about to come back. Not to mention the fact that it was impossible for him to run away from the situation, at least as long as the two girls were holding him in place from both sides.

Ron Stoppable, the blonde sidekick also known as the Buffoon by many villains, had met his end... Or so he thought. The blonde boy felt a shift, as both girls sat down next to him. They moved in close to him, practically hugging him from both sides. "Um... g-girls?" the boy nervously asked, barely able to look at them.

"Ronnie don't worry... Monique and I... talked things over..." Tara explained, as Ron looked at her in trepidation.

'Wait they talked? ...about THAT?!' He continued to worry about the situation he'd found himself in.

"...and we came to a compromise... For you..." Monique continued, smiling at the blonde boy as well.

"You... talked?" He could obviously see that the two didn't look angry in least... at the moment. 'Okay... So that's good... OH NO...' he thought in alarm as he could very clearly see that Kim and Josh were now moving back to the table.

"Oh? Hey Monique what-" Kim started to say, cutting off as she took in the scene before her of Ron sandwiched between her black-haired friend and Tara.

"Hey, girl! What's going on?" Monique asked her redheaded friend, as Kim and Josh moved closer.

"Oh hey Kim!" greeted Tara, waving to the redheaded girl without a care in the world.

'This is not gonna end well for me!' the blonde sidekick thought, becoming increasingly worried. He tried his best to move away from his, now very crowded, spot between the girls. As soon as he tried to get out, he could feel a hand on each of his legs, freezing him in place.

"Oh hi Tara... I didn't see you there..." Ron couldn't help but think that Kim's smile had begun to looked forced, he just hoped that nobody else would notice.

"Well, I just wanted to sit with my Ronnie! I hope you don't mind?" the blonde cheerleader questioned innocently, though she didn't bother paying attention to whatever Kim's response was going to be.

The redheaded heroine was about to give Tara her answer, but before she could someone beat her to it. "Wow you guys look really close! Is there something going on between you two?" the newest party member, Josh, asked. Ron couldn't help but start to sweat... as all of the eyes in the area moved, and locked on, to the blonde boy's figure.

'Josh dude! You're killing me here!' the blonde sidekick wailed as he quickly tried to think of something to get him out of the situation he found himself in. It really wasn't helping that Kim was looking pretty upset. It seemed to Ron as if her good mood had simply evaporated as soon as she'd seen Tara again.

"Well, yeah! We did go out on a date, just the other day" Tara answered as if it was no big deal. The room suddenly became a lot quieter, everyone seeming to wait for the artist's response. It was almost impossible to get a date with a cheerleader, unless you were in a high enough place on the food chain.

"Wait... so did Ron ask you out?" Kim's boyfriend asked, looking surprised. It wasn't really something he was expecting from Kim's best friend. That was something that took guts, and the blonde boy was somewhat of a loser in his eyes.

"No... I actually asked him out, right Ronnie? She looked at him, even leaning slightly on his shoulder, as she very much enjoyed the feeling of closeness with the blond.

"Y-Yeah, she really did..." The blonde boy smiled awkwardly, being put on the spot.

If anyone else, that knew Kim Possible like Ron did, happened to be there at the time, they too could have easily seen how angry she was at the moment. She stared directly at Ron and Tara, her eyes screaming for the blonde cheerleader to just back away from her Ron and disappear.

"Hey what about me?" Monique suddenly started, as more students began watching the scene. "You didn't forget about OUR date... right?"

As soon as the black-haired girl had finished, the blonde sidekick could hear whispering all around him. He really wasn't sure he liked all the attention. 'Oh man... Kim's looking like she's ready to blow, I gotta do something!' Ron shouted to himself. He quickly looked to Monique and grabbed both her and Tara's hands, squeezing them. "Oh! That's right! I've told you about it!" Ron turned his head towards his best friend. "Remember KP? The match between Steel Toe and-"

"Oh, right... I never talked to you about our date, did I?" Monique said, suddenly cutting him off as she brushed her thumb on his own.

"No, you didn't..." Kim replied, as she composed herself. Ron had told her the exact same thing, at least now she knew that he hadn't lied to her.

"Yeah, sorry about that girl... I was kinda tired afterwards, so I just hit the sack." Monique seemed as if she was properly apologetic... except of course, for the way she was now rubbing the inside of Ron's thigh.

"Yeah... I figured he wore you out with all of his antics, right?" Kim was now smiling at him.

"Come on KP! You know the Ronman is-" he started to say, before Monique cut him off again.

"Are you kidding me Kim? If anything, I think I was the one who wore him out." Kim and Josh sat down on the other side of the table, and continued to listen.

Monique started to tell them how she'd scored some cheap tickets, only to find out that they were fakes. How disappointed she'd been that all of that planning she'd done to have some fun with Ron, going to something they both would enjoy, was going to amount to nothing. ...that was until the same blonde sidekick changed all of that when he tried to check to see if the tickets really were fakes.

"And after that, we just enjoyed the fight. I even got to meet both of them afterwards, in person! It was amazing!" Monique finished, leaning a bit on his shoulder. She was still reliving the kiss that they'd shared at the end of said date, as it was definitely the highlight of her evening.

'Well, at least she didn't say anything bad... Now I can-" Ron's thoughts were cut off, as soon as he noticed the look Kim was giving him.

"Ron... Did you call in a favor?" was all that she asked him, and he quickly shook his head no.

"I only asked if the tickets Mon got were really fakes..." The blonde sidekick nearly stuttered as he spoke, but managed to keep his cool. ...that is, until he felt Monique poking his cheek.

"Say, Ron... Did I ever tell you that I LOVE it when you call me that?" the black-haired vixen said in a whisper. Only someone very physically close to her could have managed to hear what she'd said. Obviously Ron and Tara did, as the pair was directly next to her. Unfortunately for the blonde, Kim had as well.

Kim's face turned red, and her eyes filled up with something that the blonde boy recognized from the time she'd seen him with Shego... She was furious.

The blonde sidekick would have probably shaken in his seat, if it wasn't for the two girls next to him.

He suddenly felt something vibrate in his pocket, and as he took out his phone, he saw a message from a very familiar number.

'Get out here now Loser!' was all the message said. Ron visibly paled, as he read the message from Bonnie. He assumed that she was waiting for him outside the cafeteria.

'This is seriously bad!' he thought, as he got up from his spot. He looked at his friends and told them "sorry, bathroom!" He practically ran from them, and he was certain that he could still hear an angry Kim, along with Tara and Monique giggling, before he bolted out of the room.

"Wow! Look at that... He was right, running away DOES really works for him..." Monique marveled. Tara looked confused for a moment, "what do you mean?" the blonde cheerleader asked.

"Well, Ronnie told me on our date, that running away was the ONLY solution to his problems most of the time!" the black-haired girl explained. She started getting into more detail, before she heard a slam on the table.

The two girls jumped in their seats for a moment, then looked over. What they saw was a very angry, slightly fuming, Kim Possible... who was extremely close to them.

"I think you girls and I, need to have a little CHAT..."

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

The blonde sidekick was now out of the school building, looking around for Bonnie. He couldn't find her anywhere for some reason, at least until he walked behind the school. The place was completely empty... besides, of course, the slender form of one of the school's cheerleaders.

Bonnie stood with her back to him, as he moved in closer to her. "Well, well, well... look who finally decided to show up." The brunette cheerleader turned around, glaring at him.

Ron could clearly see that Bonnie didn't seem like her normal self. Her eyes were slightly red, and her body was trembling. ...almost as if she was about to explode from anger.

"Bonnie? Are you okay?" He moved in close enough to touch her, and was about to, before she turned her back to him again.

"Me? Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be okay, you disgusting loser!" Her voice was angry, that was obvious, but it wasn't her normal anger. Instead, she sounded like she was absolutely livid. 'I can't believe I was so stupid!' she thought. At the moment, the mere sight of the blonde boy annoyed her to no end.

'Was she crying?' Ron questioned. He was about to move closer, to try to pry an answer out of her, before he heard an all too familiar sound.

'I suppose I've brought this on myself... What was I thinking?' the brunette berated herself. She suddenly remembered his smiling face, and the way he'd made her feel. How special he'd made her feel... as if he'd actually cared about her. The brunette suddenly heard the sound coming from the blonde's pocket.

'Beep beep be-beep!'

The blonde boy looked worriedly at Bonnie for a few moments, as if waiting for her to give him the okay to answer. She simply nodded to him for confirmation. 'It's surprising that he even asks before he answers' Bonnie thought warmly, before remembering just what he had done.

"Go Wade, what's the sitch?" Ron answered as soon as he received the okay.

"Ron I've got a hit on the site, and it's about what you asked me for... About a mission?" was all Wade replied. Ron looked up and focused on the brunette for a few seconds, deep in thought.

"It's actually not a good-" Ron started to say before Bonnie grabbed the small device from his hands.

"We'll take it!" she answered. She quickly handed the Kimmunicator back to Ron, then proceeded to walk away.

"Ron? Was that..." Wade started to ask, before Ron cut him off.

"We'll take it... So, how long do we have?" the blonde boy asked, waiting for his answer.

"Five minutes... Do you think you'll be ready?" the young genius answered.

"I'll let you know soon" Ron finished. He hung up and approached Bonnie, "Um... Bonbon? Are you sure about-"

"Don't call me that, Loser!" the brunette cheerleader nearly screamed at him. He could practically see the anger in her voice.

"Wha- okay, I'm sorry Bonnie..." He quickly lifted his hands up to placate her. "I just wanted to know if you were sure about going on this mission." His voice was calm as he tried to think of what the brunette's problem could be. 'Usually she's happy when I call her that, so what happened?'

"Of course I am! Why else would I be out here with a loser like you!" She folded her arms in front of herself, as her eyes drilled holes into him.

"O-Okay... well... so... We have, like, five minutes. So... we should get ready" the blonde sidekick explained. He got no response from the brunette cheerleader, as she simply ignored him.

'Wow, this is gonna be so much fun.' The blonde's sarcasm was palpable, as he headed for his locker to get his mission gear. ...and to call Wade one last time.

...

'Okay... this has been going on far too long!' Ron thought, as he looked at Bonnie staring through her window.

The two teens were sitting in the back of a plane that the genius hacker had provided for them. Each one of them were sitting in a different section, but they could still see each other if they tried. Right now the blonde sidekick was thinking of what could have made the brunette beauty so mad at him. He'd thought that most of her dislike had dissipated after all of the times they'd talked and hung out.

The flight itself was uneventful, and Wade called Ron to make sure everything was going okay. What he'd really been after however, was to go over the details of their mission. Ron had caught Bonnie staring at him every chance she could get, then quickly looking away as soon as he tried to lock eyes with her.

He finally got up from his spot, and walked right over to her. She pointedly looked away from him again. "Bonnie... we need to talk" he said in a calm voice.

"I don't need to talk to a stupid loser like you!" Her voice was still dripping with venom, and the boy felt a bit hurt by it.

"Well, that's too bad! Because I'm gonna talk, and you're gonna listen!" Ron's calm tone changed to a commanding one, and she looked at him with wide eyes.

He quickly pushed on, before she had an opportunity to open her mouth to scream at him for talking to her like that. "Look, I know I've probably done SOMETHING stupid that upset you enough to hate my guts! And as much as I want to know what it is and fix it, right now I can't!" He took a small breath of air and continued, while Bonnie remained silent.

"We are on a mission right now, we've got to stay focused if we want to finish this easily without too much trouble... Got it?" Ron finished, and waited for her answer.

"Fine... Let's just get this over with, so I don't have to see your face again..." was the only thing the brunette said, as she walked away from him.

"Wait" Ron said, and moved closer to Bonnie.

"What is it no-" she was about to question, until he handed her something. It was, what appeared to be, a set of clothes. It consisted of green baggy pants, and a black shirt.

"Here... wear this..." As soon as she took the pile of clothes from him, he started walking back in the direction of his seat. ...only to pass it by and continue to a restroom to change in there. He soon exited, and saw that the brunette cheerleader had changed as well. He would never say it to her face, but Kim's uniform really suited her. ...although it definitely seemed a little too tight around her chest.

"Took your sweet time..." she mumbled, she never even looked at him. "Where are we anyway?" she asked. Whenever she looked out of her window, all she saw were darkness and clouds.

"Well... we're right above our target" the blonde sidekick explained. He put on some weird vest, and moved closer to Bonnie.

"So? How are we supposed to get down? Is there an airfield, or a runway?" Bonnie asked. She finally looked over at him only to see him standing very close to her.

The blonde suddenly grabbed her arm. Just tightly enough to hold her in place, but not enough to actually hurt her.

"What do you think-" She never managed to finish her question, as he pulled her to himself, and hugged her as tightly as he could.

The brunette cheerleader was so shocked that she couldn't find the words to finish her sentence. 'Why is he...? Why is he holding me? Doesn't he get it that I hate him?' she thought, and was about to show him exactly why NO ONE messes with her! 'Wait? What? Why can't I move!?' Bonnie tried to move away from Ron, only to fail, staying glued to the blonde boy.

'Click!'

She suddenly heard a sound from behind her, and his hold on her suddenly got even stronger and tighter than before. She could feel his heart, it was beating so hard... it was like he was terrified of something.

"I hope you're ready!" he exclaimed, before he pushed a button next to him. The cargo hatch sprang open and a strong, cold, wind entered inside.

"Ready for what?! Wait, what are you doing!?" she questioned in anger, this whole situation seemed a little bizarre to her.

"You asked how we were going to get down, right?" Ron replied with a big smile.

Bonnie could honestly say that she'd grown to like the blonde's smiling face over the last few days, but for some reason she didn't like the looks of this one at all. "What do you-" She suddenly felt the floor vanish from beneath her feet, and a strong wind surrounded her. She immediately noticed that the plane that had carried them was suddenly becoming smaller and smaller. ...and as the terrible realization finally hit the brunette cheerleader, she began screaming at the top of her lungs.

Ron was holding her close to him, with the wind howling all around. ...it was almost enough to drown out Bonnie's terrified screams. The pair were getting closer and closer to the ground, and Bonnie held the blonde sidekick's body like it was her only lifeline. ...and at the moment, it actually was.

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut in fear as she felt two things: the coldness around her, and Ron's warm body. She was scared for her life... and of something she regretted, but wasn't sure what it was.

Suddenly her fall was halted, and she and Ron started to slowly float down. She looked up, only to see that the blonde boy had opened his parachute and was looking over at her.

"Sorry about that Bonnie... I forgot that normal people aren't used to this kind of thing..." he told her. As she hugged him close, she could feel his heart beating almost as strongly as her own.

'Is this what he and Possible normally do?' She was still shaking from the experience of her first skydive. She looked at him again, "what the hell was that about!? Couldn't you warn me before trying to give me a heart attack!?" she screamed at him.

The blonde sidekick seemed apologetic for a few moments, before answering her. "Well... don't get mad... But I kinda forget about jumping out of the plane..."

Bonnie, for her part, only looked at him in shock. 'Did he seriously just tell me that he forgot about having to jump out of a plane?!' she thought, and she almost cracked a smile at how ridiculous it was. The brunette quickly nuzzled her face in his chest, wanting to hide it from him at the moment. "You know you're going to pay for that, right?" she asked, he nodded as confirmation.

"I figured... But I'd rather know what you're upset about, than to try and guess" the blonde explained to her. He failed to get any response from the brunette cheerleader. 'Yep... still mad at me...' Ron thought. He internally pouted, as it really did bother him.

Bonnie failed to reply to his tasteless little joke, as she was deep in thought at the time. She was actually trying to understand what her problem with Ron was herself. 'Why am I so upset? I mean, it's not like he's my boyfriend or anything...' the brunette cheerleader pondered. It suddenly occurred to her that he technically WAS hers... until he managed to get grades good enough to get into college. He had agreed to her offer, after all. 'And then he just runs around with other girls... just like everyone else...'

The two teens eventually landed on the ground, and Ron released the brunette cheerleader from the straps that held her securely to him.

Bonnie took a few seconds, until she finally let go of his chest. She was furious with herself for wanting to keep feeling him, despite what he'd done.

"So?... Where are we?" The brunette looked around and it seemed as if they were standing in front of an old museum of some sort. The place was quiet and lifeless, it was obvious by the late hour how difficult it had been to get there.

"Well... According to Wade, someone is going to try and steal some pieces of art from this place... and our job is to stop them!" Ron said as he started to walk inside.

"Is that all? And here I thought that you and Possible actually did something on these things..." Bonnie commented, as she followed after him.

The place was dark and silent as Ron walk inside and looked around. With some careful observation, he could tell that nobody else was probably in the building.

The two teens walked around, trying to find someone or something. "Well, this was a waste of my time..." the brunette complained, glaring at the blonde boy.

"Hey! I'll be glad if this ends up being a false alarm" Ron replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as he could.

"I bet..." she said weakly, and she mumbled something he didn't quite hear. She started to look around, if only to find something interesting to see. The brunette really wanted to stay away from the boy that had hurt her, but for reasons she couldn't understand, she still wanted to be close to him as well.

She kept glancing at him from time to time, mulling over the fact that he'd gone out with Monique AND her best friend. She really couldn't help but be bothered by it all.

'Was he dating Tara in secret?' she wondered. It would explain why she'd never said anything during the incident on the train.

'But, if that's the case, then why did he let me do that to him?' she thought, recalling all of the times he'd come to visit Bonnie. '...and what about Monique?' Her head was starting to hurt, just as she suddenly heard sounds of people running. Before she understood what was happening, she was surrounded by big, scary-looking men.

The blonde boy found himself surrounded as well... as a small man walked out from the shadows.

"Well... hello there, Sidekick..." greeted Dementor, smiling at the blonde boy.

Ron was now penned in by huge goons, they blocked every possible path of escape and looked at him menacingly.

"It's SO unfortunate that there's only you left loose... But not so unfortunate for me." The small man smiled as he looked back at two more of his goons. ...and the blonde's partner that they had captured.

"Let her go Dementor!" Ron said angrily, some of the goons took a step back.

"Ha! Not happening Sidekick. ...and now that I have captured Kim Possible, nothing can stop my plans!" He started laughing loudly, until he heard someone's voice.

"Who are you calling Kim Possible, you little freak!?" Bonnie growled. No one who DARED to compare her to that redheaded bitch would escape HER wrath!

"What?" The mad genius looked back and blinked a few times, the redheaded heroine did look a bit different than he remembered.

'Short, brown hair... with a different face and voice.' Dementor glanced back at Ron. 'The sidekick looks the same... So...' he looked back at the brunette. "You're not Kim Possible! Who are you!?" he asked in frustration.

"Really? You only just now figured it out? And the name's Bonnie-hey!" the brunette beauty exclaimed. The evil mastermind simply ignored her answer, and walked over to Ron as his goons cleared a path for him. "Sidekick! What the hell is this?!" Dementor was face to face with the blonde boy. "I'm supposed to finish off Kim Possible! So who the hell is this!?"

"Um, I think she said she's-" Ron started as the small man cut him off.

"I don't care who she is, you idiot!" Dementor was screaming hysterically, and he took a few short breaths to calm down. "Whatever! Just take care of him, and let's get out of here! I hope you realize that you've really disappointed me!" Dementor glanced at Ron before he started walking back to Bonnie, she looked at him in annoyance.

The goons started to close up on the blonde, and he glanced around nervously.

"So... new recruit?... Tell me, are you a cheerleader as well?" he joked. He started laughing, his goons joining him as well.

"So what if I am you freak!" Bonnie answered. The man stopped, and looked at her in surprise.

'Another one?!' He started to get nervous at just the thought of another Kim Possible running around, one was bad enough. 'I'll make sure it doesn't happen...' "Take her away! And you, deal with the sidekick" he instructed his goons, walking away.

"Wait!" Ron shouted in anger, as the two goons who held the brunette girl started walking away. "Where do you think you're taking her?" The blonde's voice sounded a bit different to everyone.

"None of your concern Sidekick... Just tell Kim Possible that Dementor will-ah?!" The small mad genius's words got stuck in his throat when he noticed that the blonde sidekick was now right in front of him, lifting him up from the collar of his shirt.

"I asked you a question!" the blonde's voice was low, and DANGEROUS. The goons that had previously surrounded him took a step back, in fear.

"What are you idiots doing!? Get him!" Dementor yelled. His men apparently shook off their fear of Ron, and started running up to him.

Ron immediately threw Dementor at a few of them, the small man crushing three of his goons hard enough to knock them out. The rest of the men were already practically on top of Ron, but he simply chose to jump up. He moved in-between them, and they couldn't manage to come close to even touching him.

He jumped up and kicked two of them, and the force of the hit was hard enough to send them both flying backwards. They ended up crashing on top of a few of their comrades, and Ron quickly leaned back as he was still in the air. He landed on his hands, and started to use them to spin his body around. He kicked three more goons and he grabbed the leg of the last one standing and started spinning him around. When he finally let go of the man's leg it sent him flying, only to helplessly crash into the wall behind him.

While Ron was keeping the goons occupied, a certain brunette cheerleader was staring at the scene with wide eyes. What she was seeing... almost didn't look real. The small, physically weaker, boy was beating down men several times bigger, and stronger looking, than himself. The blonde sidekick even made it look easy, he was pretty much wiping the floor with the goons. 'Amazing! Since when does he know how to fight like that?' Bonnie thought. The blonde boy clearly wasn't a beginner, or even a novice. But if that were true... why did he let people push him around at school?

The brunette suddenly felt someone grab her hand, she looked over to see that the small madman was trying to pull her away.

"You're coming with me cheerleader! I'll not let there be another one of her!" he dragged Bonnie after him.

"I have no idea what your talking about, let go of me you freak!" She tried to free herself from him, but without any success.

"Just shut up and come-" Dementor started, before something went flying past his head. When it finished impaling a wooden pillar, Dementor's eyes opened in horror as he saw one of his men's legs sticking out. He slowly turned his head, only to see the insignificant sidekick standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by the bodies of his goons. They all appeared to be breathing, but seemed to be in quite a lot of pain at the moment.

Said blonde was leveling a piercing stare at the small man. "Let go of her..." the sidekick ordered, in a quiet voice.

"What?" Dementor replied shakily. His legs were barely able to hold him up when Ron started walking towards him.

"I said let go of her!" the blonde sidekick exclaimed in a loud voice. The now frightened madman let go of the brunette's hand, falling to the ground and trying to scamper away.

The blonde boy glanced at the villain for a few seconds, before he looked back at the brunette cheerleader.

"Are you okay Bonnie?" His voice and expression immediately returned to normal as he looked at her. "You're not hurt are you?" He looked her up and down, trying to see if she was hurt anywhere.

"I'm... fine... If anything I should be asking you that question." She looked at him, as he scratched his head.

"Me? Yeah, I'm okay... This is what usually happens... Kinda..." Ron said, quickly regretting his answer.

Bonnie's face changed to a mixture of shock and anger. "Excuse me? Care to repeat that?" the brunette cheerleader said as she folded her arms.

"Well... what did you think me and KP were doing on our missions?" the blonde boy replied, as if it was obvious. "Did you think we were just standing around and calling the police if we saw something bad happening?"

Bonnie for her part was quiet as she glanced to the side, only for Ron to smile at her response. "Shut up..." was her only reply.

"I didn't say anything... Bonbon..." he said with a smile. He looked at her closely, and waited for her reaction.

Her face changed to a slightly annoyed one, she still remembered Tara and Monique.

"I've told you not to call me that..." she said, but this time her tone was much calmer than it had been before. The fact that he'd just saved her made her a bit more understanding.

"Bonnie I-look out!" the blonde said as he suddenly pushed the brunette girl out of the way. A beam of light hit him in the shoulder.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as the blonde's body shook for a moment, before he fell onto his back.

Ron wasn't moving.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I've started to watch Totally Spies after Kim Possible and it is very cute! It has its flaws but still a great show! If you want to hear my thoughts on it like I did KP then let me know**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say lunastra is kicking my ass! Update... Kicked her blue ass! And got her armor plus a longsword and the bow! And now Vaal Hazak!**

 **P.S:**

 **For you guys who gave me suggestions!**

 **These are the ones that I've already read: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **Emotion Sickness remix**

 **Love thy enemy**

 **Wicked bonds**

 **Cupid Has Crappy Aim**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **Ron's toys**

 **As Bad as She Wants Me to Be**

 **New Beginning**

 **a Week without Ronshine**

 **Currently reading!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **A Bond of Honor**

 **Storm Chaser**

 **Many Possible Worlds**

 **Valentine's Surprise**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **The Primal Primate**

 **Team Stop**

 **Break Away**

 **Kironbon**

 **Kim Possible: Necessary Changes**

 **The Little Things**

 **Unstoppable**

 **Rise of the Unstoppable**

 **Team Possible Turns Evil!**

 **Drop in Reality**

 **Ron Stoppable: That's so Monique**

 **Zorpox rises**

 **What's the Alma Mater?**

 **Step Up**

 **To read in the future!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **From sick to wRonGo**

 **Loving you Behind Closed Doors**

 **The Dark Angel Series**

 **The Last Dragonslayer**

 **What Words Couldn't Say**

 **Partners in Crime**

 **Identities**

 **Phantom**

 **The Ron effect**

 **Honey Pot**

 **The Demon and Buffoon**

 **P.S:!**

 **Ann is still in the lead right now!**

 **Second is Shego!**

 **The third one is Yori! The first wild card!**

 **So keep voting to change it!**

 **P.S: I thought of a fun idea! I can't seem to decide on who will pop Ron's cherry! Soooooo leave a comment on who do you want to be Ron's first or visit the poll!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! good again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **42 Ann**

 **36 Shego**

 **28 Yori**

 **19 Vivian Porter**

 **18 Monique**

 **17 Zita**

 **14 dr director/Betty**

 **11 Adrena Lynn**

 **11 Bebe**

 **8 Joss**

 **7 Warmonga**

 **6 Connie**

 **6 Lonnie**

 **2 Camille Leon**

 **1 Amelie**

 **1 Justine Flanner**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	19. Chapter 19: Mission done?

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **Frozen-Tundra88:** Thanks! Yep he sure did! I'm sure he's fine... Well, wait no more!

 **L'ange-Sans-Ailes** : Glad you like it and welcome aboard! Well, wait no more!

 **Harem Lover 26** : I'm not sure what is scarier! She doesn't know about it!

 **Blaze1992** : Did you now?... Ok, you kinda did!

 **The Book of Eli** : I'll take it as a good thing!

 **JustMeguest** : Glad you like it! You will see! I too wonder what her response will be! And thanks a lot! It always means a lot to know you like it!

 **Rednaut67** : Well, here you go!

 **Guest** : Thanks!

 **newboy** : It might!

 **newboy** : It will probably happen quickly as the already have... a 'HEAD' start! True!

 **Aqua Rules** : I hope so too! Understandable, but she is looking out for a friend from getting hurt!

 **newboy** : Thanks a lot! Yeah, it probably will! Glad you like it! True, shell probably just jump on him and take what she wants!

 **Guest** : Got it!

 **RandomReader113** : You will know! She is still worried about him! True, we do find out that she is like that because of her sisters! Yeah, I've noticed that as well... Well, that's easy! I just put the focus on her! Glad you like her so much! I doubt he can talk his way out! Yes, it if after his first visit to Yamanouchi! Probably home! Soon all your answers will be reviled! Well, here you go!

 **MaksmoNero** : Oh man! I'm glad It made you happy! But I could have made something even cooler for you if I knew! Please! Jerry if the only man in the show that isn't a scumbag! You will! She might never forgive him! You will know... Now! Glad to hear it! It will! And for the record YES I'm going to write more KP fics in the future! I already got 10 more ideas with different characters! And of course my Bonbon! Please, it's not a problem! I can see his point to keep it as realistic as possible but I also see the potential for it because of it! And I love all you guys revises!

 **Kixen** : I do like my Bonbon! Wait, she's a Yandere? How? Got it! She didn't, that's true she didn't! It might change! True! It's not like she can keep Ron to herself! Thanks!

 **Dragonfang100** : Good to know you like it! Got it!

 **Joe Stoppinghem** : That's a good advice! He'll obviously help her but only if she asks him too! It's not his place! And I think Bonnie is already in! I will!

 **Jimmyle311** : Maybe it like a competition between them? Because she doesn't get her dose of Ronshine? It might happen!

 **Daniel6** : I wonder...

 **pitbull4567** : Thanks a lot! I will!

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : Thanks! Maybe she will!

 **infadinityfollower** : Thanks! Here you go!

 **FF8cerberus** : It already becoming crazy! And its only gonna get more! Remember, the Ronman is new to this popular thing and especially to the sex thing! So, of course, its gonna be difficult for him! Well, wait no more!

 **Doomharvester1** : Glad you like it! And welcome aboard! It might... I kind of like it! Like a KP RPG! And Ron was cool before Yamanouchi to me! Thanks!

 **hiraishin101** : I can understand that! I always saw Ron as a glass cannon! He can hit pretty hard but is afraid to get hit or hurt anyone! One of the many reasons I like him!

 **cabrera1234** : She will have to at some point!

 **Vanitas50** : Yeah she probably won't! In the show he always wants to be in the spotlight... but not like that! Mmm... Interesting you should ask...

 **Kreceir** : It could very much happen! True enough!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 19: Mission done?**

"Okay... now explain this to me again Monique, 'cuz I'm still pretty confused about everything!" the redheaded heroine requested. She was currently sitting with her black-haired friend in the mall food court, going over exactly what was happening with her best friend Ron. Just as Kim Possible was about to go and hunt down... FIND her Ron, Monique had stopped her, explaining the details of his situation (those that Monique was aware of anyway) to her.

"What did you not get?" Monique asked, drinking from a smoothie she'd bought at one of the shops next to them.

Kim recalled that after her Ron had got a text message on his phone, he excused himself to use the toilet. He'd run away from the cafeteria, BEFORE giving her some well-deserved answers. As soon as she'd prepared to go after him, Monique had stopped her. Her friend had insisted that she would explain what was going on to her, it had been far too good of an offer to refuse. Monique had proceeded to drag her to the mall, then and only then beginning to explain the sitch to her.

"So basically, Tara is not going to give up on Ron... no matter what." Kim almost began growling in response to her friend's declaration. "...so both Tara and I are going to date him, until he makes up his mind and chooses one of us" Monique explained. She felt bad about lying to her friend again, but there was no way she could tell her what REALLY happened. It was difficult enough talking to Kim about dating her best friend, let alone the dual fellatio Tara and herself had performed on Ron that morning!

"Yeah... I still don't follow that logic..." Kim started explaining. "I mean, for starters, why not just tell Ron to choose you right now? You'd be done with this whole situation." Her solution seemed spot-on to her, any other course of action would just be a lie. They would only end up making everything much more complicated than it needed to be.

"Okay, look Kim... Even if we did that, that still leaves Ron... And it seems to me that this isn't actually about Bonnie at all, Tara just really likes him. ...exactly like I do" Monique finished, as Kim looked at her in shock.

"Monique!? A-Are you telling me that you l-like Ron!?" the redheaded heroine's voice cracked as she spoke. "B-But I thought y-you said that it was only an act!"

Monique's eyebrow rose, as she smiled. "What can I say... I had a really good time with Ron. I've decided that I'm going to give him a shot!" Monique had come to the conclusion that it was better to tell Kim that she was actually interested in the blonde sidekick. She only hoped that it wouldn't cause too many problems for the goofball.

Kim never replied; she only stared, horrified, into Monique's smiling face. 'What the hell... is going on?' Kim thought to herself. A feeling of fear and uncertainty overtook her, causing her legs to start to shake. 'When did Ron become so popular?' this whole thing was way too weird to be true.

"But come on Monique... this is RON we're talking about..." Kim started to say, the words seeming to come out naturally. "Are you really ready to start a relationship with your... One of your best friends?" Kim asked seriously, as she waited for her friend's answer.

Monique stared at her redheaded friend for a few seconds, musing on her situation. She was technically already IN a relationship with the blonde boy after what had happened between them. It didn't really matter to her that Tara was also involved with him, at this point she wasn't going to just back down... no matter what. "I guess I'm just going to be brave and find out!" Monique smiled at Kim.

"B-But! What if it doesn't work out?!" Kim's voice became frantic as she moved closer to Monique. "What if you two have a fight, and it destroys your friendship?! You could never go back to the way it was before." Kim sounded frightened, as her voice fell to practically a whisper.

"Well... I just think that he's worth the risk. Sure, it's scary to change something good... and it might lead to everything falling apart..." The black haired girl noticed that Kim was hanging on her every word. "But when I think about how much fun I had with him... I just want to be with him."

At this point Monique couldn't get a good look at Kim's face. The redheaded heroine was staring down at their table... and looking a bit pale, actually. Kim clenched her fists with all of her might... although right now that didn't seem like that was saying much. All she had running through her mind right now, over and over, was 'why now?' It kept playing in her head, and for some inexplicable reason the voice of her thoughts sounded just like Bonnie did when she was holding something over Kim's head.

Monique was honestly not paying all that much attention to her friend's minor freak-out. She was far too busy daydreaming about what she wanted do with Ron on their next date, or where he'd be taking her. She was still kind of in shock over the whole situation with Tara but... Monique had already made up her mind, and she wasn't going to back out now. After swimming in her own thoughts for a minute or two, the black-haired girl finally brought her mind back to the topic of her redheaded friend. "So how are things going with you and Josh?" she asked as Kim's head moved up.

"What? Oh, Josh?" the redheaded heroine replied. She started to explain to Monique that everything was fine with her boyfriend, but even her own words couldn't stop the thoughts running through her head.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Ron Stoppable had just fallen onto the ground, after pushing the brunette girl out of harm's way. He'd gotten hit in the shoulder with a laser of some kind, and his body had stopped moving as soon as he'd hit the floor.

Bonnie stared in horror. Her blonde boy was laying on the dusty floor, with no signs of moving. Her body quivered in fear for a second, before she immediately dropped to the floor and started to shake him. "RON! RON! WAKE UP!" Her heart was pounding so hard it had started to physically hurt her... not that she cared at the moment. Her mind was racing, trying to think of a way to make him wake up, move... ANYTHING as long as he'd show some sign of being okay.

'I need to give him CPR! No, wait!' she took another look at his injury. It was clearly a shot in his shoulder, it had punched a hole through his shirt and even burned his skin. 'What do I need to do!?' she thought. She tried to touch his wound, only to find it still hot enough to almost burn her skin. 'I need to cool it off with something!' She looked around frantically, desperate to find something. "I need water!"

The brunette quickly moved from the blonde, running around, looking everywhere. She happened to notice a restroom sign and immediately made a dash for the door. Opening it she moved inside in a hurry, as she spotted a sink she turned it on.

The water started running and the brunette looked around for any paper, or anything she could use to absorb the water, but found nothing at all. She started to panic again, until she noticed one of her side pockets was empty and turned inside-out. The cheerleader grabbed the fabric, ripped it off, and quickly submerged it completely for a few seconds. After she was sure it was wet enough she ran out of the restroom, completely oblivious to the still running tap.

When Bonnie made it back to the blonde boy he was still lying on the floor, unresponsive. She moved the water soaked fabric, gently placing it on Ron's wound. On contact it immediately started sizzling, steam rising from the fabric itself.

"Argh!" Ron responded. As the first few drops hit his red skin, his eyes shot open. Bonnie could clearly see the pain in his eyes, they seemed to be silently screaming for relief.

Bonnie could see he was trying to remove the wet fabric from his shoulder. 'He can't!' she thought in panic, how else was she supposed to cool off the terrible burn Ron had received?

Bonnie quickly hugged him, immobilizing his hands, although she was avoiding his shoulder as much as possible. He was trying to work himself free from her hold and relive himself from the pain. The brunette couldn't hold it against him however, his body was working almost on autopilot at this point.

"Everything is going to be okay Ron... I promise..." she started whispering in his ear. She patted his head gently and the blonde sidekick started to calm down, responding to her voice.

"B-Bonbon..." he said quietly, opening his eyes slowly and looking at her. "I'm sorry about the-" he started to say.

She gently placed her finger on his lips to silence him. "Shhh..." her voice was soothing, she brushed his hair for a few moments and softly kissed him on his lips.

The blonde boy closed his eyes again, and as he started to breathe slowly she continued to pat his head. Her heartbeat had calmed down a bit; she was holding herself together, at least for the moment. 'Why did you have to do that? You stupid idiot...' Bonnie could feel tears forming in her eyes, she quickly choked them back as now wasn't the time.

"Well... isn't this a touching sight to see" said an amused voice, making the brunette girl look up.

Bonnie could see the evil genius coming back, accompanied by some of his less injured goons. The man himself took in the scene and smiled, satisfied with what he'd accomplished with the strange gun he'd held.

"And here I thought the sidekick would be somewhat of a challenge..." he said as his goons moved past him and towards Bonnie. "I suppose that the only challenge is Kim Possible after all..."

Two of Dementor's goons grabbed the brunette cheerleader by her shoulders and lifted her up from the ground. She tried to struggle, "what do you think you're doing!? L-Let go off of me you bunch of idiots!" She tried to kick them away from her, but with no success.

"Take the cheerleader away... Oh... Never thought I'd say that sentence..." Dementor shrugged and turned away, starting to walk towards his hovercraft.

"Wait! No! What about Ron!?" Dementor turned to face her, he honesty looked confused. He glanced towards the blonde sidekick's still body.

"Oh, that?" he shrugged again. "He's just a sidekick... Nothing important..." was the last thing he said before he walked away, feeling good about taking care of Kim Possible's annoying sidekick.

"No! Let go of me! Ron! RON!" she screamed at the blonde, getting no response.

"Will you two shut her up?!" the small mad genius said, walking onto his hovercraft.

"No! Let go of me! I have to help Ron! He'll die!" she screamed before she found herself gagged, reducing her to frantic mumbling.

The small villain and his goons were already to the top of their hovercraft. They proceeded to throw Bonnie into the back and started the engine. The entire craft began to hover, a low humming sound emanating from it.

"Now, back to the base!" Dementor commanded as they lifted off.

Bonnie was desperately trying to move, trying to get back to the blonde's side. At this point she didn't even care about what was going to happen to her. She could no longer see Ron, but she just knew that she had to get to him, tears springing forth in her eyes.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Somewhere in Japan at Yamanochi...

An old man was busy meditating above a small pond; the fish contained therein swimming in a circle around him, drawn to the energy that emanated from him. His entire being was focused on what he was doing, nothing could be allowed to interrupt his training.

"Mm?" he could feel a wave of energy suddenly going through his body, then stopping, making him float back down to the ground.

As soon as he touched the ground he looked to the nearby mountains, or more likely, he was looking beyond them.

"Master Sensei?" questioned a female voice, now standing beside him.

The old master of the Yamanochi school failed to answer her as he tried to determine the reason for the strange feeling he was experiencing. "It appears that something has happened..."

"What has happened Sensei?" asked the black-haired teen, currently dressed in all black.

"Something that should not have..." The old master did not know what to make of this new situation, as he headed inside to his study.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Dementor and his men were on their way to their secret base when the small madman noticed that the drive was extremely quiet. It was so quiet that it almost seemed as if they were not moving at all.

"What's the hold-up? I thought I told you to get us back to the base!" he spouted off in anger, concluding that they still had not taken off.

"I don't know boss, we should be moving by now... But we seem to be stuck" the goon responsible for driving the hovercraft explained, as he tried again to get them going.

"Did you get stuck in something when we landed?" Dementor asked, only to get a no from the man. They suddenly heard a sound like metal being bent, coming from the side of the hovercraft.

"Great! Now, look what you've done... Why must I be surrounded by idiots?" the small madman lamented, looking over the side of the craft to see the damage that his minions had caused this time.

"Wha-" his eyes opened wide in horror as he noticed something new on the side of the flying vehicle. The madman's blood froze, and he started shaking in fear as a familiar feeling came back... with a vengeance.

He noticed something, or more accurately someone, was standing there. He would have to be blind to miss the blonde sidekick, who he thought was already done for, now standing right next to the vehicle with his hand on it.

The blonde boy gripped the hovercraft with one hand, strongly enough to bend the very metal itself. From a deep sound that had followed, it was very clear to Dementor that the thing that had stopped them from lifting off the ground... was the insignificant sidekick.

The mad genius looked at Ron's face, only to have the blonde glare at him with an expression of murderous rage on his face and a slight blue glow in his eyes. "Get us out of here, now! Full power!" Dementor screamed at his goons as he realized that this was not the usual idiotic and weak sidekick he was used to, but something else entirely. He felt fear, beyond any he'd ever felt before, as the blonde's eyes promised things he didn't want to think about.

The hovercraft's engine roared to life and it started to inch just a bit upwards, after struggling for a few seconds in the blonde's grip.

Finally, the small mad genius and his goons could feel the flying vehicle starting to move upwards. They felt relieved for a few seconds, before the hovercraft was titled to the side completely. Dementor and his goons fell off, face first into the ground.

The last ones to fall were Bonnie, and two remaining goons. Ron quickly kicked the two large men away, before grabbing Bonnie with his free hand as gently as he could. He tore his eyes away from her and glanced at the mad genius for a moment; before pulling the hovercraft behind his head, and in one swift and powerful movement, throwing the flying vehicle away.

It flew away like a giant Frisbee for a few seconds, then started to spin and flip like a coin, until it completely vanished into the dark night sky. It eventually came crashing down and exploded, as was evident by the large fireball everyone could see in the distance.

Ron looked at Bonnie for a few seconds, as if checking to see if she was alright, before staring at the mad genius again. The blonde sidekick's eyes drilled holes into the small man, making him feel even smaller than he actually was as a sense of dread washed over him.

The look Ron was giving him was terrifying, as if it was his final warning, 'don't you ever come near her again!' Dementor started to slowly back away, so as to not make any sudden movements. He was acting as if he was dealing with a beast that could very well end him if he made any wrong move.

Suddenly the madman fell backward, his leg had hit one of his goons still lying on the floor.

Ron's expression became even angrier for a second, and Dementor and his goons started to run as if their very lives depended on it. They completely vanished, leaving Ron alone with Bonnie as he held her like a bride... or a princess.

"Oh..." Ron breathed out in relief as he could finally relax. He removed the ropes binding the brunette cheerleader. "Well that was close... Are you okay Bon-" the blonde boy started saying, until he suddenly felt a very painful sensation on his cheek. It was immediately followed by a loud sound...

'SLAP!'

The sound echoed around the two teens, and Ron clenched his teeth as the slap had almost been enough to make his cheek go numb.

"What the hell!?" the blonde boy responded, about to give her a piece of his mind, before he felt her hug him as if her life depended on it. She was trembling, and the sidekick felt something wet hitting him on his exposed neck.

The brunette cheerleader moved away from his neck and looked straight into his eyes. She was crying... Bonnie Rockwaller was crying!

"What happened?! D-Did they hurt you?!" the blonde boy was worried, becoming furious over letting the madman go.

The brunette cheerleader shook her head no, and stared at his chest. "Y-Y-Y..." she stuttered for a few moments, before looking back up at his face. "You stupid idiot!" she suddenly screamed at him. All the tears in her eyes vanished, as a furious expression overtook her face.

"What?" the blonde boy inquired fearfully.

"Don't you dare 'what?' me! What the hell were you thinking?!" her voice was beyond angry at this point.

'Is she mad that I couldn't protect her the entire time?' the blonde sidekick thought. It did seem like the most natural and reasonable issue to him. His eyes quickly looked her over, but found no sign of injury. "Look I'm really sorry that I couldn't protect you, and I-" he started saying before she hit his chest with her fist as hard as she could. ...which wasn't very hard, but it still stopped him from continuing.

"Did you seriously think that was the problem?!" she was even madder now. "I was worried about you!"

"M-Me, why?" Ron asked, honestly confused by her answer.

"Why? WHY?! Maybe because you almost died in my arms!" She started hitting him repeatedly.

For some reason it didn't even hurt him; he just let her continue to take her anger out on him, hoping that it would make her feel better.

"Do you know how scared I was?" the brunette's voice weakened, and she stopped hitting him. "I thought I'd lost you... I don't want to lose you..." Bonnie started crying again, before she felt him hug her back.

"Well... I couldn't let you get hurt... It just happened... I'm sorry" was the only thing he could say, as he continued to hug her and pat her on the back. He could feel that she had calmed down a bit, but she was still sniffling and her nose was running. He pulled out his Kimmunicator and called Wade for a ride home.

The mission was done.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Ron had just gotten off the ride Wade had obtained for them. The genius boy had gotten them a quiet ride, at Ron's request, and Bonnie had fallen asleep in his embrace on the trip back. She seemed very reluctant to let go of him at the moment.

He stood in front of her house as he tried to shake her awake, but that only seemed to result in her clinging to him even harder. "Okay fine... I needed the exercise anyway..." the blonde sidekick said quietly, taking a few steps forward. He suddenly jumped over the front gate, landing as gently as he could. As he continued to walk, he was happy to notice that Bonnie still seemed asleep.

He walked over to the front door, only to understand how bad this situation looked for the brunette cheerleader to come home at this late hour. She was currently completely exhausted, not to mention the fact that she was with a guy nobody in her house knew anything about. Thinking quickly, he moved under her bedroom window and started looking for the easiest way to get the girl into her room.

Ron picked out a way up, and when he jumped he used the skills he had learned during his time at Yamanochi as best he could. To his shock he managed to make it to her windowsill on his first try, and he entered her room from the usual window. He looked around, to see room as it always was: tidy and clean. The blonde boy slowly, gently, placed her on top of the comfy bed. He was about to move away and head home, before a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him down to the bed.

"Wha-" Ron started to say before he felt his head bump into the brunette's soft breasts, as she hugged his head close to her body.

"Running away so soon?" she said in a calm voice. "And here I thought you'd stay for a bit..." Ron could feel her playing with his hair as she talked.

"You should have told me you were awake..." He felt cheated, as every time he had tried to wake her she only nuzzled him even more.

"And miss you carrying me all the way home?" he could hear the smile in her voice. "I don't think so..."

"Well... nice to know I was helpful..." Ron started saying, before the brunette grabbed his shoulders. She turned him around, and climbed on top of him.

"Do you have a problem if I just enjoy holding you?" she responded, slowly lowering her body down on top of his.

"Well... No that's, not a problem-" he said. He noticed that she was examining his shoulder very closely. "Umm... Bonnie? What are you-"

"Are you really okay?" she looked at him with a worried expression. "It doesn't hurt?" she stared at the area he had been shot.

Ron honestly hadn't felt any pain after he'd gotten up and seen that Dementor had tried to escape with the brunette cheerleader. He remembered feeling incredibly angry, like he'd never felt before. He had even considered grabbing Dementor, and his goons, and-

"Where is it?" Bonnie suddenly asked, still staring at the shoulder where he'd gotten burned. ...or it would be more accurate to say that she was staring where she'd seen him get hit. The brunette cheerleader was puzzled, 'it was here! I'm sure of it!'

"Maybe you just imagined it-" Ron started saying, before Bonnie's look silenced him.

"I didn't imagine anything! Even if I did, then what do you call this?" She pointed to the big, round, hole that was in the shoulder of his shirt.

Ron was silent for a few seconds, before he pulled the brunette cheerleader into a hug.

"What are you-?" she started to question, as she felt him hold her close.

"Thank you for worrying about me Bonbon... I'm one hundred percent okay now, because of you!" he said with a smile, patting her hair.

Bonnie almost automatically hugged his neck, kissing the place where he'd gotten shot, before nuzzling up against him. "Really? You're not just saying that, right?" She was a bit skeptical, but she couldn't see a mark on him so she had no way to argue with him.

"I'll never lie to you Bonnie... I promise!" Ron declared, in a dead-serious tone of voice. He felt the girl tighten her hold on him.

"You better not!" she responded, not even lifting her head from the crook of his neck. 'I don't know what I'd do if you did...' she thought in fear, then she remembered something important she had wanted to ask him.

"Well... I'm pretty beat... I think it's about time for me to head home... okay Bonbon?" Ron asked her, as he rubbed her head again.

'Already?' Bonnie thought in disappointment, but she understood his reasons. "Fine... I guess it is pretty late" she admitted, slowly moving to lay on her back next to him.

"So... you're not mad at me anymore?" Ron asked, waiting with baited breath for her answer.

"N-No... Not anymore" her voice was quiet, as she looked off to the side. 'I don't think I can be mad...' the brunette thought, as she admitted to herself that she really didn't have the right to be. After all, just like she'd reflected on earlier that day, Ron was not ACTUALLY her boyfriend.

Ron looked at the cheerleader's expression, she looked as if she wanted to say something... but held herself back for some reason.

"Say Bonbon..." the blonde suddenly piped up, and she looked up at him. "Do you think I could stay for a bit?" As soon as he'd said it, her eyes opened wide and a smile appeared on her face. She buried her face in his chest again.

"Why?" was the only thing she asked.

"Well... I'm completely fine, it's just that I'm a bit tired... So will you just, you know, ...let me stay for a little while?" His voice cracked as he spoke.

Bonnie simply hugged his chest gently, nuzzling even harder into him. "Fine... you can stay... for a bit longer..." She smiled in understanding, it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was staying here just for her. "What am I going to do with you...? Loser..." She smiled as she spoke, closing her eyes. All the while she'd been inhaling his scent, it was already calming her nerves.

"I'm not sure... But I'll leave that to you..." He started to rub her back and stroke her hair, until she fell asleep.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Ron was on his way home, he'd left soon after Bonnie had fallen asleep. The blonde boy was happy to hear that she wasn't angry at him anymore, it was just such a relief. It was really weird for him to be worried about what she, of all people, thought of him. In the past he had never really cared about what she'd said or thought, but now things were different. He didn't want her to hate him like she had in the past.

He remembered her smiling face, and the way she'd kissed him. He suddenly felt embarrassed, as he remembered the way she'd seemed worried about him after he'd gotten hurt.

'Beep beep be-beep!'

Ron's Kimmunicator started going off. He quickly answered, only to see his friend Wade on the small screen. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"I don't know... I was hoping you could tell me..." the young genius replied, looking at a screen next to him. "I've got reports telling me that a hovercraft was shot down, then exploded near the location where your mission was..."

"Well... There was a problem with-" Ron started to explain, before Wade cut him off.

"I just wanted to see if you and your partner were okay. Did everything work out with Bonnie?" the hacker asked.

"Um... What are you talking about?" the blonde answered nervously, getting worked up over the fact that he'd been caught already. "What makes you think it was B-Bonnie?"

Wade only looked at him skeptically. "Really Ron, seriously...?"

"Was it that easy to figure out?" the blonde asked. It was probably pointless to try and hide anything from Wade at this point.

"Super easy... So, since when are you and Bonnie are a thing?"

The blonde immediately started choking, "m-me and Bonbon?! What are you t-talking about man? That's just..." Ron started to panic at first, until he remembered who he was talking to. 'Honestly, why should I even bother?' The blonde sidekick started to explain what had happened on the mission, while Wade quietly listened to him. "...so let me get this straight..." Wade began. "Dementor, of all people, attacked the two of you. He made you defend Bonnie... and he was about to escape before you-"

"Stopped the hovercraft and saved Bonnie" the blonde cut Wade off, speaking seriously.

The hacker was silent for a few seconds, before he simply shrugged. "I suppose I'll take your word for it..." The boy started typing on his keyboard at an insane rate. "Don't worry Ron, I'll take care of it... I just need to check up on a few things..."

The blonde thanked his friend as he hung up, then continued on his way home.

The blonde sidekick finally arrived at his home. As he opened the door and walked inside, the place was dark. It was clear that his parents were either asleep, or off on another, seemingly random, trip.

He moved up the stairs to the second floor, noticing that even the hallways were dark and silent. When he finally made it up to his room, he entered, simply falling face-first onto his bed. The blonde sidekick had honestly been dead tired ever since he'd finished his mission. He had lifted a fucking hovercraft, then thrown it like it had been a Frisbee!

'It doesn't matter, as long as she's okay...' He could feel his mind relax, and he exhaled in relief. His eyes suddenly snapped wide open, as he could very clearly feel a presence in his room. And it wasn't Rufus...

'When did somebody get in here?!' The blonde got up slowly, as he could now feel the person in his room begin to charge at him. Ron quickly moved his head back, jumping backwards, he kicked the mystery person who had attacked him.

"Well... And here I thought you were completely oblivious to my presence... I see you were just feigning ignorance!" the manly, and unfamiliar, voice exclaimed. He rubbed his chin where the blonde's kick had struck him. He moved to the side slowly, as if to search for an opportunity to attack the blonde sidekick.

"Who are you?! And what are you doing in my room?!" Ron asked, as he took a stance next to his computer.

"Not bad... for someone like you..." The man smiled at the sound of the blonde's panic. "But it is a surprise that you're not asking WHY I attacked you."

Ron simply shrugged. "Not really... I'm kind of used to it..." Ron responded, angering his attacker.

"Used to it? Well, we'll see about that!" He charged at the blonde again, aiming for Ron's chest, in order to render him unconscious.

He was moving extremely fast, as his hands darted forward. As they were just about to hit their mark, the blonde simply grabbed both hands with his right one and held them in a tight grip.

"What?!" the attacker said in surprise, as his attack was stopped as if it were nothing.

Ron simply stared at his attacker, for some reason he felt as if he'd seen him before. It was a boy about the same age, if not a little older than him. He had black hair, black eyes, and was dressed completely in black.

"Say, have we met before? You look really familiar..." The blonde's grip loosened for a moment, and the black-haired boy quickly pulled his hands back. He spun around, and his leg went flying past Ron's head.

Ron moved his head to the side as he felt the powerfully strong wind pressure, he grabbed it and completely stopped the leg in mid-air.

The attacker smiled, before grabbing Ron's hand and jumping up, sending his other leg into the blonde's face.

Ron simply moved his entire body back, completely throwing his black-haired attacker off his aim. The boy crashed to the floor well before he'd been able to hit Ron.

The boy was now on the floor, grabbing his aching head, trying to stop the spinning and pain he was suffering from. 'How can this loser surprise me like this?!'

Ron simply glanced at his opponent for a second to make sure that he was finished. His opponent appeared to be moving around a bit, but was still in shock.

The blonde boy calmed down a little, but failed to notice a second shadow that appeared behind him and hit him in his neck.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I've started to watch Totally Spies after Kim Possible and it is very cute! It has its flaws but still a great show! If you want to hear my thoughts on it like I did KP then let me know**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say lunastra is kicking my ass! Update... Kicked her blue ass! And got her armor plus a longsword and the bow! And now Vaal Hazak!**

 **P.S:**

 **For you guys who gave me suggestions!**

 **These are the ones that I've already read: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **Emotion Sickness remix**

 **Love thy enemy**

 **Wicked bonds**

 **Cupid Has Crappy Aim**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **Ron's toys**

 **As Bad as She Wants Me to Be**

 **New Beginning**

 **a Week without Ronshine**

 **Currently reading!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **A Bond of Honor**

 **Storm Chaser**

 **Many Possible Worlds**

 **Valentine's Surprise**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **The Primal Primate**

 **Team Stop**

 **Break Away**

 **Kironbon**

 **Kim Possible: Necessary Changes**

 **The Little Things**

 **Unstoppable**

 **Rise of the Unstoppable**

 **Team Possible Turns Evil!**

 **Drop in Reality**

 **Ron Stoppable: That's so Monique**

 **Zorpox rises**

 **What's the Alma Mater?**

 **Step Up**

 **To read in the future!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **From sick to wRonGo**

 **Loving you Behind Closed Doors**

 **The Dark Angel Series**

 **The Last Dragonslayer**

 **What Words Couldn't Say**

 **Partners in Crime**

 **Identities**

 **Phantom**

 **The Ron effect**

 **Honey Pot**

 **The Demon and Buffoon**

 **P.S:!**

 **Ann is still in the lead right now!**

 **Second is Shego!**

 **The third one is Yori! The first wild card!**

 **So keep voting to change it!**

 **P.S: I thought of a fun idea! I can't seem to decide on who will pop Ron's cherry! Soooooo leave a comment on who do you want to be Ron's first or visit the poll!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! good again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **43 Ann**

 **36 Shego**

 **28 Yori**

 **19 Vivian Porter**

 **18 Monique**

 **17 Zita**

 **14 dr director/Betty**

 **11 Adrena Lynn**

 **11 Bebe**

 **8 Joss**

 **7 Warmonga**

 **6 Connie**

 **6 Lonnie**

 **2 Camille Leon**

 **1 Amelie**

 **1 Justine Flanner**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	20. Chapter 20: Enter Yamanouchi

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **gjagent2013** : I could have happened! You really want her to go on a date with Ron? But what about Josh? Got it!

 **Smiling Lemon** : Glad you like it! Here you go!

 **Harem Lover 26** : You bet he is! Reall? They kidnaped him you say? I don't know...

 **gjagent2013** : It's ok! I think he'll manage! It's a good idea! But she probably won't do it... And got it!

 **Legacy shinobi** : Got it!

 **Guest** : I will! I already have the idea for it! Umm... Shego will?

 **Guest** : I agree!

 **Justmeguest** : Happy you enjoyed it! You bet she can't take it! Glad you like it! Maybe he did use it! Why do you think it's Due? And wait no more!

 **Kixen** : Yes it is! Yeah, it didn't happen yet! Maybe... Do you think that she'll be cool with someone like Bonnie going out with him? Got it!

 **Harbinger Of Kaos** : Really? I think you will prefer it that she will give it to him out of love rather then her owing him!

 **FF8cerberus** : Understandable! And thank you! Of course, she is! They will be aware! And it's cool!

 **pitbull4567** : Thanks!

 **Joe Stoppinghem** : True! That's a whole different kind of fic right there! Maybe she always did? You bet he does! You think she will rape him or something? Thanks! Got it!

 **cabrera1234** : Interesting choice! I like it!

 **Jimmyle311** : You will see! Maybe she will...

 **hiraishin101** : I could be an interesting idea! Happy you like it! Expect for more!

 **infadinityfollower** : Well, here you go!

 **Blaze1992** : Yeah... Sorry

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : You bet he can! Interesting choice!

 **dxdragon3895** : Thanks! Understandable response!

 **Vanitas50** : Glad you liked it! You will see... Maybe?

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 20: Enter Y** **amanouchi**

Ron could hear strange sounds coming from all around him. It sounded like people talking... or more likely arguing. He felt as if he was floating in the air, before it seemed as if his spirit had reentered his body.

"Mm..." the blonde sidekick turned and twisted around; trying, and failing, to find a comfortable position. He was laying on a hard, but pleasant, surface that felt strangely familiar. His eyes suddenly snapped open in horror, and he immediately got up.

"What th- where am I?" Ron looked around, and his eyes focused on his surroundings, searching for his attackers. He was positive that someone had gotten the drop on him, knocking him out while he'd been busy with the black-haired boy. Ron was in a very small room, one that looked very reminiscent of a place he'd been to before.

There was nothing in the room except for four bare walls... that looked like they were made from paper and wood.

"Why does this place look so-" his line of thought was cut off, as he felt something pulling on his pants, making him look down.

He immediately recognized his small, hairless, friend. Meanwhile his friend looked happy to see that his blonde partner was okay. "Rufus! You're okay buddy!" He immediately hugged the small creature.

Rufus started chittering, pointing at the door he'd come in from. It was a sliding door, and it was slightly ajar at the moment.

"Wait a minute... This looks a lot like-" Ron started saying, before the door opened completely. A well-known black-haired girl entered inside in a hurry, then proceeded to greet him.

"Stoppable-san! You are awake!" exclaimed a happy and excited voice, one that held fond memories for the blond boy.

"Y-Yori?!" Ron was a little less surprised, as he now recognized the room he was in as his own the last time he'd been here. 'So this is Yamanouchi?' he thought, but quickly turned his focus to the olive-skinned girl.

"Yes Stoppable-san, I hope that you have slept well" the girl replied. She continued to smile at him, while putting out a set of clothes for him to wear.

"Me? Yeah, I slept fine... But what am I doing here? And how did I even get here in the first place?" the blonde sidekick answered, with growing concern. He started to worry that something may have happened to Sensei, or even the Lotus Blade.

"Master Sensei needs to talk to you about something important, immediately upon your awakening..." the female ninja explained. As she did so, she noticed his morning 'problem'. Yori quickly looked away, embarrassed, as her face turned red. "S-Sensei is waiting for you. ...so, as soon as you are ready, p-please join me..." She exited the room and walked away, her face showing her obvious embarrassment.

Ron looked at Rufus in confusion for a few seconds, before he noticed his- very prominent- morning wood. "Oh... great..." the blonde boy said, then proceeded to slip into the ninja uniform that Yori had brought him. 'The first time I see Yori after so long... and now she probably thinks I'm a pervert... Just great' the Stoppable boy berated himself. When he'd finished getting ready, he exited the room with Rufus on his shoulder.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

A certain blonde cheerleader was walking down the road, looking extremely cheerful. The aforementioned blonde was, of course, Tara. ...and just like the last few days, she was on her way to her Ronnie's home for her new... "morning routine".

It came as a surprise to find out that Ron's black-haired friend, Monique, had feelings for the blond boy too. Tara was not about to give up her Ron, no matter what! So she'd decided to go on the offensive... unlike the last time she'd been confronted with her feelings for the boy, when he'd saved her life at Camp Wannaweep. Back then, she'd been content to wait for Ron to make his move.

...and just like how he'd showed her on that train that he was interested in her body, she was going to make him fall for her... mind, body, and SOUL! It was a big step for the blonde cheerleader, she'd never even come close to kissing anyone before Ron. But she was willing to go for it... all for him.

She was coming ever closer to his home, and was already prepared to make him something amazing to eat for breakfast. She was determined to show him that she was perfect for him, in every possible way. ...and not only in private.

"So you showed up after all... figures..." a voice said, breaking Tara from her thoughts. As Tara looked up, she saw the black-haired girl that was aiming for the blonde's heart as well.

"Well, good morning to you TOO Monique... I'm surprised you showed up, after yesterday..." the cheerleader trailed off, as she noticed that Monique was standing next to the front door. 'Did she wait for me?' Tara thought, it seemed a little weird.

"What? Did you think that I'd just let you do as you please?" Monique replied, crossing her arms. "Not that it even matters if he's not home..."

"So that's why... and here I thought you were waiting for me..." Tara's voice was a bit more smug than she'd intended, but it didn't seem to matter to Monique.

"Please, I just got here... Do you really think that I'd let you get the upper hand? I'll win against you, and get Ron!" You could hear the confidence in her voice, she wasn't backing down any more than Tara was.

"Can I help you two?" asked someone next to the two girls.

Monique and Tara jumped in surprise, and looked to the source of the voice. It was a young-looking women with short, blonde, hair. She wore a pink shirt, with long sleeves, and a white skirt. On her face was a pair of red, round, glasses.

"Good morning! I'm here to see Ron, is he home?" Tara was the first respond to, who was obviously, the blonde boy's mother.

Monique was impressed at how quickly the cheerleader seemed to readjust herself, probably just to make a good first-impression.

"Ronald? Are you two his friends?" Mrs. Stoppable asked, only to receive an embarrassed expression in return from both girls. 'Well this is a nice surprise!' She smiled, as it was clear to her that both of these young ladies liked her son.

"Yes, we are..." the two answered, at the same time.

"Sorry girls... The truth is, I'm not sure where Ronald is..." Mrs. Stoppable explained, causing the two girls to look confused.

"Did he already leave?" asked Monique, as she thought that maybe he had to go out on a mission with Kim.

"Honestly, I'm not sure..." the older blonde replied, to the two confused young women. "I mean, he usually says something if his father or I are home... And his room was even messier than usual..." Mrs. Stoppable looked worried, as she began to fret over what could have happened.

"I'm sure that he just left to meet with Kim, and just forgot to say anything!" Monique replied sincerely, fervently hoping she was right.

"That's probably true..." She recalled that her boy would always go over to Kim's house in the morning, to eat breakfast and see his childhood friend if her and her husband weren't home. She often wondered why the redheaded teen and her son hadn't already gotten together, as it was something she'd looked forward to. She guessed that the problem was that Kim already had a boyfriend.

"Well, I've got to get ready to head out, I'll be seeing you two" the older blonde said.

"We should go as well" responded Tara, starting to walk away from the front door. "It was nice meeting you!" the blonde cheerleader exclaimed, while being followed by Monique.

"So now I'm stuck walking with you instead of Ronnie... Just great..." Tara's tone had changed as soon as they'd moved away from Ron's house.

"That's my line..." Monique threw a dirty look at the blonde. "But I wonder where is he..." Monique said, before glancing at her watch and deciding if she had some extra time. "I'm going to Bueno Nacho to see if he's there, are you coming?"

"Of course! But if we're going, you gotta try the shakes they have!" Tara answered with a smile.

"You mean like the one you bought when you and Ron met Kim there?" Monique replied, Tara looked surprised at her question.

"Did Kim tell you about that?" the blonde asked, as it seemed like the most likely explanation.

"No... I saw you, and I must say... I didn't expect you to be so daring..." the black-haired girl snickered at Tara's blush.

"Shut up... I only showed him that I don't have a problem with doing the things he likes..." was the blonde cheerleader's response.

"What?" Monique was confused for a moment. "What do you mean the things he likes?" she asked, before Tara started to explain.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Ron Stoppable walked outside of his room, taking in the familiar scenery. It was exactly like the last time he'd been at Yamanochi, for the foreign exchange student program ...that was actually a front to lure him there for his ninja training.

The place was so peaceful and quiet... And so incredibly 'boring' the blonde thought. When he actually yawned, he decided that he could probably fall asleep if he wasn't careful.

The blonde sidekick looked around him, only to see the school's main building and the hundreds of different students who were training all around him. Some were running on the walls near him, while others were throwing shuriken. However a large portion of them were all standing in a large group, moving in sync with each other and mimicking the movements of one of the teachers. Everyone appeared busy at the moment, not even noticing he was there.

The blonde sidekick was able to spot the same olive-skinned girl that had greeted him earlier, instructing some of the students. He moved closer to her, as he had some very important questions for her. "Hey Yori!" he greeted, as soon as he was close enough to her.

"Stoppable-san!" exclaimed Yori, turning towards the blonde after she had finished talking to some of the students. She was trying to avoid looking him in the eyes, and her face had a slight blush to it for some reason.

"Yori! I was wondering about breakfast?" the blonde boy mentioned, and the olive-skinned girl looked at him in confusion before giggling.

"Oh, Stoppable-san! You and your American-style jokes! It's almost time for lunch, so we may eat after you talk with Master Sensei!" she explained, smiling as his words seemed to calm her.

"Oh? Okay, I guess that... Wait a minute, I've been asleep all this time?!" the blonde questioned, finally realizing exactly what she'd said.

"Come Stoppable-san! We must not keep Master Sensei waiting!" Yori chided, before leading the way, the blonde boy following next to her.

"So Yori um... What am I doing here again?" Ron asked, looking towards the female ninja.

"Sensei has sensed a strange presence, and urgently needs to speak with you."

"Well couldn't he just call?" Ron asked, as if it were obvious.

"This was far too urgent a matter..." her voice sounded serious. "He requires to talk to you, as soon as possible."

"Okay, but again... A phone call is still an option" the blonde repeated.

The two teens approached a waterfall, and as Ron looked around, he could see only nothing and nobody.

"That's strange... Master Sensei should be here." At this point even Yori was looking for the master of the ninja school.

"I told you he should have just call-" Ron started saying, stopping abruptly at the feeling of a strong presence near the waterfall, just above the water. The blonde's eyes immediately locked onto the area, and he instantly knew someone was there.

"No need to be alarmed Stoppable-san" said the calm voice of Sensei, as he appeared from the spot Ron had been staring at.

"Master Sensei!" Yori immediately bowed in respect for the old master, as he floated down.

"Yori, would you prepare us some tea? And I believe that young Stoppable-san is quite hungry." Ron found the man's voice gentle, and soothing. Not to mention the fact that food was involved, which was like music to the blonde's ears.

"Yes, Master Sensei!" the young ninja replied, excusing herself and walking away.

"Ron-san... Please have a seat."

Ron looked around for a place to sit. "Umm... where should I-oh... Ha ha very funny" the blonde said sarcastically, noticing the old man floating in mid-air again. "Yori said something happened, so what's up?"

"How are you feeling Ron-san?" the master asked, looking at the boy.

"Me? I'm fine, I guess... But what about the Lotus Blade... or is it Monkey Fist again?"

The old master simply smiled back at him. "The Lotus Blade is safe, and Monkey Fist remains in custody..."

"Wait, so what's the problem?" at this point, the boy was extremely confused.

"Yesterday I sensed a power of incredible strength... That power was yours Ron-san" Sensei explained, now staring straight at the blonde sidekick.

"M-Me?" Ron pointed to himself, as he wasn't sure he understood what the older man was talking about.

"Yes, that is correct. Would you be so kind as to explain to me what occurred?" Master Sensei asked the blonde boy. As Ron thought back, he remembered his last mission with Bonnie.

...

"...and that's basically what happened Sensei" Ron finished telling, as best he could, what had happened.

"I see... So this Bon-Bon-san is the reason for the sudden change in your abilities" the master confirmed. He had suspected that she'd been the reason, before the blonde had even admitted anything.

"Wait, why Bonbon? I mean she didn't do anything so-"

"You did not want her to be hurt, correct?"

"Of course not! I just-" Ron started to say, before the older man cut him off.

"It is alright Ron-san, you did nothing wrong" the master of the Yamanochi school attempted to reassure the boy. Despite his effort, he could feel that something else was lingering in the blonde's mind. "Now why do you not join Yori?" the master asked, smiling before walking away.

"Well! I can't say no to that!" The blonde sidekick rushed ahead, leaving the master alone.

'Very interesting, his growth has occurred much more rapidly than I had imagined.' The old man smiled, as the blonde boy seemed to have a knack for surprising him.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

It was another typical morning at Middleton High, and the students were walking in the halls. Everything was just like any other day, nothing was out of the ordinary for anyone... except for a certain brunette cheerleader, Bonnie Rockwaller.

Said cheerleader was standing near her locker, slowly putting her books inside. She was humming to herself, as she had been in a terrific mood ever since the mission she'd gone on with Ron.

The mission itself, and what had happened during it, had terrified her more than anything else she'd experienced before in her life. The one thing that had kept her levelheaded however, had been the blonde boy. He'd fought to protect her, no matter what the cost, and had even rescued her several times. When she had been at risk of getting hurt, or kidnapped, by that mad midget guy... Well, Ron had acted completely differently from his usual goofy self... and she'd kind-of liked it. But she still preferred the smiling blonde over the serious one, as his friendly smile just seemed more fitting and attractive on him.

Bonnie still remembered what had happened to him on that mission, and the brunette girl swore she'd make sure nothing like that ever happened again. She'd already devised a plan, and soon his popularity would skyrocket... right after he made it on the football team.

She was now one hundred percent sure that the blonde boy was more than qualified to be on the team, he had the power and speed to be the best player on it. He could even be good enough to compete at the national level! But what was really puzzling her, was the fact that he'd said it himself... He'd tried to make it on the team before, only to fail every time. 'But that doesn't make sense...' the brunette beauty thought. If Ron was able to deal with all of those madman's goons single-handedly, how could a few high-school jocks push him around all the time?

It didn't take her long to find an answer, 'his self doubt...' Her expression morphed into a grimace, as she remembered that that was his usual problem... with just about EVERYTHING. She was going to change that, no matter what the cost.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Ron had finished his conversation with the old master and was already back on the school grounds, next to the main building. He noticed that there was already a line of students, busy with trying to get food from the old ninja lunch-lady. Memories of the last time he'd tried to do the same floated into his mind. "I'm SO gonna starve to death here, aren't I?" the blonde said to no one in particular, already dreading his fate.

"Stoppable-san? Are you finished with Master Sensei already?" asked Yori. As she moved closer to the blonde boy, it was very obvious she held a tray with some food on it.

The blonde would have totally hugged the girl, if the tray hadn't been in the way. Ron happily accepted it from her, before aiming a big smile at the black-haired girl. "You're my hero Yori!"

"P-Please Stoppable-san! It was nothing, now please follow me..." the ninja girl replied. She began walking away, and Ron followed. She was relieved to know that the blonde boy didn't seem to pick up on the fact that her face was a bit redder than usual.

...

"Wow... that was great!" Ron exclaimed, only now realizing just how hungry he had been. The small tray was completely empty, sitting on the grass next to him.

Before he'd started to eat, Yori had led him to a large sakura(cherry blossom tree) just outside of the school. The entire area was completely deserted, as all of the other students had remained on school grounds. The two teens were both enjoying the gorgeous view of the mountains, while Ron was munching on his food.

"Are you feeling better now Stoppable-san?" the olive-skinned girl asked him. She felt sure his answer would be a positive one, but she was still compelled to make sure.

"I'm feeling great right now. My head is actually working, now that I've ate something" the blonde sidekick replied. He took a really good look all around him, and smiled before snickering for a second.

"Is something wrong Stoppable-San?" she asked in concern.

"No, it's not that... It's just that I've just realized that I'm really here!" his voice was serious, but calm. "I never actually thought I'd see this place again... You know, after saving the Lotus Blade and fighting Monkey Fist, I kinda thought my job here was done" the blonde explained, as he leaned back against the tree.

"Stoppable-san... you are still a member of Yamanochi, and my friend. If you are ever in need of any help, I would be more than happy to lend you my strength" the female ninja proclaimed. It was then that she noticed just how close she was currently sitting to the blonde boy, her face becoming red again. It appeared as if she had a slight problem... with what she wasn't sure.

"Thanks Yori! You're an awesome friend!" Ron spoke honestly, he found he couldn't hold back his smile.

For some strange reason, the black-haired girl didn't enjoy the fact that he'd called her his friend. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it, but it just wasn't ENOUGH for her.

"Oh, that's right!" Ron suddenly exclaimed, causing Yori to look at him in surprise. "Sensei told me the general reason WHY I'm here... But how did I ACTUALLY get here?" he finally asked. It was something that had been bothering him, as the last thing that he remembered was being attacked in his room.

"Well... Sensei instructed myself, and my partner, to inform you that he needed to speak with you most urgently. We were to bring you back with us to Yamanochi..." the ninja girl explained.

"Wait a minute... Your partner?" Ron asked, as he was a bit confused.

"NO! Not a partner like that! Just another student from the school... who was currently assigned a different mission, in the same area!" Her voice was not the same, calm one, that she usually had.

"Whoa, no need to get angry Yori..." he was a bit surprised to hear her so... panicked.

"Ah! Forgive me Stoppable-san, I... simply did not wish for you to operate under the wrong impression..." she explained, beginning to blush a bit again.

"What wrong impression? You meant like how me and KP are partners, right?" Ron asked. To him it seemed like what she had obviously meant.

"Yes! Exactly Stoppable-san" she breathed out in relief. 'Why do I feel relieved and annoyed at the same time?' she thought, but decided to reflect upon it later. "And to answer your question... My partner... it seems, forgot the details of our mission and wished to test your mastery of monkey kung fu." The olive-skinned girl sounded a bit angry for a moment, before turning to look at Ron again.

"I was required to choose a manner in which to stop the two of you... So I..." To the blonde, Yori sounded apprehensive for a moment... as if she was scared of something. "I was the one to render you unconscious..." she let the words leave her lips, as Ron looked at her confused.

"Wait... so you're the one that I never even managed to sense?" Ron inquired as the girl stared at the ground.

She had expected him to become angry with her, and for good reason too. After all, from his point of view, they had attacked him out of nowhere. On top of that, due to her partner's idiotic behavior, she'd even knocked him out herself. 'Ron-san probably despises me... And I cannot blame him for that' she berated herself.

"Wow! You really are a master, aren't you?" Ron said, shocking her.

"R-Ron-san?" her surprise was clearly evident in her voice.

"What I mean is, you've gotten even stronger since the last time I saw you and, wait... Did you just called me Ron-san?"

"I-I-I am sorry Stoppable-san, I did not mean to offend you-" Yori started to apologize. She didn't understand why she'd called him that out of nowhere.

He laughed for a few seconds, before explaining, "you didn't offend me Yori. And just for the record, you're my friend. So... you don't need to apologize about calling me by my name! Okay?" he smiled at her.

The girl nodded "okay... St-Ron-san..." she replied, and the blonde sidekick's smile grew even larger in response.

As the olive-skinned girl stared into his face, a smile of her own appeared. Her face turned even redder than before, and she couldn't stop staring at the boy. 'What is this strange feeling?' she wondered, her heart beating faster than ever.

"Um, Ron-san...?" she suddenly asked.

"Mmm? What's up?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I have been wondering... How are things with your friend?" she finally managed to ask. It was something she had to know, for reasons she could not explain.

"My friend?" The blonde thought of his redheaded best friend immediately. "Well things are great with KP! Been a few bumps in the road... But everything's okay, I think..." he finished, as she moved a bit closer to his face.

"Are you and her... Are you two together?" she finally asked, as this was something that had been bothering her.

"Together? Me and Kim?" Ron was surprised by her question, it seemed like it had come out of nowhere.

The blonde boy couldn't lie, it was definitely something he'd thought about before. Hell, sometimes he'd even had dreams about it... But that was as far as he'd ever allowed those kinds of thoughts to go. He'd never acted on them, and not only because she was his friend.

Kim Possible was the girl who could do anything, and she was heading to the sky... and beyond. If anything was possible for a Possible, then she was going to leave her mark on the world... And that meant that she didn't need him around to drag her down.

"No, Kim is already dating a guy at our school" Ron responded naturally. He suddenly remembered something, and brought it up in the hopes of changing the subject. "Oh, and speaking of partners, where is that guy who was with you?"

"Him? He must still complete the mission that he was assigned to" Yori explained. As she told the blonde sidekick about her partner, she was internally rejoicing upon hearing that the blonde boy wasn't involved with the redheaded heroine.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"Alright people, listen up!" said Mr. Barkin loudly, his powerful voice booming all around the gym. The assistant principal was used to this sort of scene, and he looked around to see that everyone was now quiet, and sitting up straight. That was the kind of power he held at this school, and for good reason! The man had a no nonsense policy, after all.

"Alright! So, due to the recent success of our student exchange program with the Yamanochi school in Japan, our school is going to receive an exchange student just like before!" The man let the information sink into the students, before he continued.

"...so I'd like you all to behave, just as you did the first time he was here!" As soon as the man finished the gym door opened with a loud bang, and a red motorcycle rode inside.

The entire student body was shocked, although the situation seemed strangely familiar to them. The motorcycle stopped in the middle of the gym, and many of the girls started screaming in excitement. The rider removed his helmet, looking around with an award-winning smile.

"I'd like you all to welcome back Hirotaka, from Yamanochi!" Mr. Barkin couldn't even finish his sentence before many of the girls started screaming even harder, at the sight of the coolest and most handsome boy they'd ever seen.

Among the ones who weren't screaming were the boys of the school, naturally. Especially Brick, as he remembered the black-haired boy who had humiliated him in front of the cheerleading squad. Finally, there was a few of the girls who didn't really look all that impressed.

Among the unimpressed girls were, of course, Tara and Monique. The two already had room for only one boy in their hearts, although they were still wondering where he was...

Kim on her part was sitting next to her boyfriend Josh, as the memories of the last time the black-haired boy had been around came rushing back to her. How she and Monique had tried to date him, even going so far as to almost fight one another just to sit next to him. Fortunately, this time he wasn't going to be a problem for her... as she had Ron. 'Wait, why did I think of Ron? I meant Josh!' she quickly corrected herself. Now that her mind was on the topic of Ron, she couldn't help but think that it was unusual that she hadn't even seen her best friend yet.

On the other side of the gym sat the rest of the cheerleaders, and they all stared with hungry eyes at the exotic exchange student. They had already started plotting on how they would take their chances with him.

The only problem with their plans, was that the last time he had been here Bonnie Rockwaller was one of the girls that had wanted him. She had even managed to get her claws into him before he'd left.

A few of the cheerleaders looked at the Queen B, only to see her unamused by his appearance. Heck, she even looked downright annoyed as she stared at the scene before her.

'This better not mean what I think it means...' the brunette cheerleader thought. She was simply looking at the assistant principal, as he looked like he wanted to give the students a few moments to digest what he'd already said before he continued.

"Right! And so, just like the last time we received an exchange student, one of you will go to the Yamanochi school in Japan!" The teacher saw a single student jump up and look around.

The boy was a large student, who wore a shirt with the words 'GO GO NIPPON' on it. He held onto a portable game station, as the boy searched the gymnasium for a certain blonde-haired boy. 'He's not here today! Yes!' he thought, before Mr. Barkin turned his eyes to him.

"...and since we've received the same student as before, it's only fair that we send the same Middleton High student back!" the big teacher said, upsetting several people with the news.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I've started to watch Totally Spies after Kim Possible and it is very cute! It has its flaws but still a great show! If you want to hear my thoughts on it like I did KP then let me know**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say lunastra is kicking my ass! Update... Kicked her blue ass! And got her armor plus a longsword and the bow! And now Vaal Hazak!**

 **P.S:**

 **For you guys who gave me suggestions!**

 **These are the ones that I've already read: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **Emotion Sickness remix**

 **Love thy enemy**

 **Wicked bonds**

 **Cupid Has Crappy Aim**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **Ron's toys**

 **As Bad as She Wants Me to Be**

 **New Beginning**

 **a Week without Ronshine**

 **Currently reading!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **A Bond of Honor**

 **Storm Chaser**

 **Many Possible Worlds**

 **Valentine's Surprise**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **The Primal Primate**

 **Team Stop**

 **Break Away**

 **Kironbon**

 **Kim Possible: Necessary Changes**

 **The Little Things**

 **Unstoppable**

 **Rise of the Unstoppable**

 **Team Possible Turns Evil!**

 **Drop in Reality**

 **Ron Stoppable: That's so Monique**

 **Zorpox rises**

 **What's the Alma Mater?**

 **Step Up**

 **To read in the future!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **From sick to wRonGo**

 **Loving you Behind Closed Doors**

 **The Dark Angel Series**

 **The Last Dragonslayer**

 **What Words Couldn't Say**

 **Partners in Crime**

 **Identities**

 **Phantom**

 **The Ron effect**

 **Honey Pot**

 **The Demon and Buffoon**

 **P.S:!**

 **Ann is still in the lead right now!**

 **Second is Shego!**

 **The third one is Yori! The first wild card!**

 **So keep voting to change it!**

 **P.S: I thought of a fun idea! I can't seem to decide on who will pop Ron's cherry! Soooooo leave a comment on who do you want to be Ron's first or visit the poll!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! good again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **43 Ann**

 **36 Shego**

 **28 Yori**

 **19 Vivian Porter**

 **18 Monique**

 **17 Zita**

 **14 dr director/Betty**

 **11 Adrena Lynn**

 **11 Bebe**

 **8 Joss**

 **7 Warmonga**

 **6 Connie**

 **6 Lonnie**

 **2 Camille Leon**

 **1 Amelie**

 **1 Justine Flanner**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	21. Bonus Chapter: future!

**Hey everyone!**

 **Just a heads up! This is a birthday present Bonus Chapter for 'Vanitas50' as well as the new art cover!**

 **SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAN! And thank you for being awesome and always helping me out!**

 **A special HUGE thank you to 'MaksmoNero' for the art on such short notice! It looks awesome and just makes me laugh as I see Kim!**

 **And another HUGE thank you to 'JRC1700' for his continued support as my Beta Reader! Seriously you make my writing so much easier!**

 **I can't honestly tell you guys just how much I appreciate your help and support!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **And don't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Bonus Chapter: Back!**

"This way! Follow me, you two!" instructed Rufus 3000, leading the two teens through a secret entrance. The three had been chased by some flying drones, dead-set on grabbing the heroes. Luckily however, the rodent with the manly voice had managed to help them escape the vast majority of them. Not surprisingly, Kim had helped him destroy the remaining drones that had been left.

"Oh man... that was close!" Ron was breathing heavily, leaning against a nearby wall, attempting to catch his breath. "Remind me, what are we doing here again?" the blonde boy asked, looking over at his two companions.

"Mmm... It appears that time travel has somehow affected his memory!" exclaimed Rufus 3000, he quickly started to press some buttons located on his wrist.

Kim interrupted what he was doing after a few seconds. "No, he just forget... Or maybe he just wasn't paying attention to you the first time?" She looked over to her pre-k best friend, moving closer to him. "We're here on a mission, remember? To stop this, so-called, 'Supreme One' from tampering with the timeline and gaining control of the world?" the redheaded heroine reminded her friend, as he merely stared at her blankly.

"Yeah, sorry, I kinda zoned out..." was all Ron said as Kim began to look annoyed with him. "Look, all I know is that we need to get Monkey Fist and get our hands on that monkey idol thing so everything will return to the way it was! Right?" the blonde sidekick asked. Kim nodded at him as he was right... kinda.

After Rufus 3000 made sure the area around them was clear, he contacted his comrades. Between them they managed to arrange a transport to take the three heroes to the secret base of the resistance.

The two teens were shocked to find out that Kim's brothers were now huge, and heavily muscled. They looked just like a pair of action heroes, right out of the movies that Ron loved to watch so much. Wade didn't really appear much differently than them, he too had used his time to get really buff. The most surprising change however, had to be Rufus 3000. Even stranger still was that Rufus 3000 wasn't just a nickname, as there were at least 2,999 more of him!

The team was now ready, as Wade and the tweebs had already thought of a plan that had a good chance of working. The operation had already been in motion, Kim and Ron appeared to have arrived just in time, as ironic as that was.

They were all set to go, better yet, they even had a backup plan in case things went wrong.

The plan was simple, and all too familiar to the two teenage heroes: Get in and create a big enough distraction to keep the primary group of defenders busy. Then, give the main attacking force of the resistance the opportunity to slip in, and defeat the Supreme One.

...

Ron and Kim were in position, as they scoped out the building they were expected to attack. "Okay, we're in position! What's the sitch over on your end?" Kim asked, as soon as her brother's faces appeared on the screen of her communicator.

"Good! Now you need to get inside, and start a disturbance."

"Can't we just make some noise out here? It would be much faster and easier to get out if things go bad" Ron offered, but received a negative shake of the head in response.

"We've already tried that, the building seals itself shut in case of an attack, that's why we need you!"

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

The two teens slipped inside the building, managing to change into clothes that wouldn't draw any unwanted attention. They were dressed identically to all of the other people that were here. It quickly became apparent that this was a reeducation center for people who had been caught by the flying drones.

They all walked into a room, sitting down in chairs that happened to be bolted to the ground. After a few seconds of waiting, someone walked inside.

"Good afternoon class, and welcome to the education center! I'll be your teacher for today!" greeted the woman that had entered.

At the front of their "classroom" stood a beautiful woman, who seem to be about the same age as Kim's mom back in the present. She was dressed in the same clothes as everyone else, with a green hairband that framed her beautiful face. She had long brown hair, reaching all the way down to her lower back. On closer inspection, her uniform included a skirt in the same color as the rest of her uniform.

"I can't believe I got this job..." the brunette muttered quietly to herself, before smiling at all of the people staring at her. "Alright, now let's start with a short presentation." As soon as she'd asked for it, a screen popped down from the ceiling. As it started to play, it showed a movie about the Supreme One... who turned out to be Shego.

While Kim was focusing on trying to find a way to escape, Ron on the other hand was busy staring at the brunette woman. She just seemed to capture his eyes, as he couldn't bring himself to look at anything else.

'She looks so familiar... But I don't think I've ever met her before, have I?' He pondered this new mystery for a few minutes, until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Kim asked him as quietly as she could.

"I think I know her KP, she looks just like-" he tried to say, before his friend cut him off.

"Ron! That doesn't matter right now, we need to get moving!" the redheaded heroine continued to whisper to the boy.

The brunette woman could hear somebody talking 'great... Another joker huh? They never learn, do they...?' As she started moving closer to source of the sound the voices became clearer.

"What's gotten into you? What's the big deal?" asked the voice of a girl.

The brunette could swear that the voice sounded somewhat familiar, but she just couldn't place it.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, she looks like-" the voice of the boy hit her like a cold shower. All of her senses worked together, screaming at her to move closer, before she'd regret missing this opportunity forever. Her heart pounded in her chest as she crept nearer, only to see a redheaded girl with a blonde boy next to her.

"Bonbon..." was all he said the moment their eyes met.

Bonnie's eyes widened, and her whole body shook as her emotions went haywire. Her heart felt as if it was about to break through her ribcage it was pounding so hard. Her eyes started to water, and she nearly fell over as her legs stopped working.

'Bonbon? What is he talking about?' Kim asked herself, as the brunette woman started to finally look familiar. "Bonnie?!" she exclaimed loudly, and the older Bonnie glanced at her for a second before quickly pushing a small button on her wrist bracelet. An alarm went off, and a few dozen drones and guards started pouring into the room.

"Don't move! Hands up!" a few of them called out as they quickly grabbed the pair of heroes, putting them in cuffs.

"Shall we throw them into prison Commander?" one of them asked, saluting Bonnie.

Said brunette looked at the two teens for a few moments, then turned her head back towards the soldiers. "Take them to the Supreme One! And don't hurt them!" she ordered.

"B-But Commander, I don't think that-" he quickly stopped talking as soon as he noticed her angry stare.

"Are you questioning me?" was her only reply, and no one answered her out of fear. "Good... now get going, and be careful with this one" she pointed at Kim.

'Bonnie? Commander?!' the redheaded tried to make sense of the situation she had suddenly found herself in, as she got shoved forward by one of the soldiers.

The blonde boy stared at Bonnie's back, as he was pulled away from the "classroom" alongside Kim.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Kim and Ron found themselves in an elevator, taking them to the top of the tower, both still in handcuffs. The redheaded teen heroine was staring at the blonde boy, trying to guess what was running through his head. She never got an answer as they had finally reached their destination, walking out of the elevator.

The teens were now standing in a big open room, a giant platform sat right in front of them with a single chair placed on it. The chair started to turn, and a familiar figure appeared, sitting on it.

"Shego!" Kim shouted. The green villainess looked a bit older, but was still drop-dead gorgeous in every way.

The Supreme One looked surprised to see the two teens, as she got up from her seat and walked down quickly towards them. The green-skinned ruler pressed a button on her belt, and the floor right next to her opened. A huge glass prison slid upwards, showing a few familiar faces that looked defeated. ...even more so when they spotted Kim and Ron.

"Guys! Are you okay?" Kim asked as she tried to free herself from her restraints, but with no success.

"Yeah, we're okay, for the moment..." answered future Wade, glancing around his prison for a second. "We didn't stand a chance... It's like they had a mole in our ranks..." the genius had the decency to look apologetic when Rufus 3000 glared at him in annoyance. "Sorry..." he apologized. "We were attacked so quickly, and in every location we were planning to strike..."

Kim looked angrily at the future form of her nemesis, trying to come up with a way of attacking her and freeing her friends. "What are you planning on doing with them?!" the redheaded asked, but she never received a response, as the green-skinned ruler moved closer to her and Ron.

Shego snapped her fingers, and a mysterious force of some kind lifted Kim's cuffed hands above her head. It pulled her into the same glass prison that contained her friends. "You won't get away with this Shego! I'll stop you!"

"Quiet now Princess! I have bigger fish to fry!" The green-skinned woman stared at the blonde boy, before her hands lit up with her usual green plasma. Although, it seemed stronger than it usually did.

"Don't you dare touch him!" The teen heroine slammed her feet against the glass, but it had absolutely no effect but to amuse Shego further.

"Umm... Don't you think y-you should tell us about your evil plan first? You know? F-For old times sake?" Ron started to back away, as he wasn't a fan of the whole "plasma" thing.

"What's the matter Sidekick? Afraid of a little fire?" She got even closer to him and he was left with no way out, as a huge glass window was behind him.

"It's not the fire I'm worried about!" he replied, glancing around nervously, trying desperately to find an escape route.

"Well you're right about that!" She fired a few shots of burning green plasma, and he started to run away from her. He jumped and dodged as best he could, trying to avoid being hit. "Brings back memories, doesn't it Sidekick?" She started laughing as she watched him jump around.

"Stop it Shego! Leave him alone!" Kim shouted at the Supreme One, as she kept beating on the glass.

Kim's voice distracted the blonde, a blast made him lose his footing and fall onto his side.

"I've got you now!" Shego crowed, running up to him with hands blazing. Ron closed his eyes out of fear.

"Ron!" Kim called out in fear, closing her eyes as tears over her friend's dire situation blocked her sight.

"Wha-Wha..." Kim could hear her fellow prisoners gasp in shock. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, she was too afraid of what she would see.

"Umm... Kim? You need to see this..." said Wade, in what seemed to be shock.

She didn't answer him as she still didn't even want to imagine what had befallen Ron. "I-I don't want to s-see R-Ron's..." the redheaded heroine couldn't even give voice to her fears.

"I'm so jealous of him..." Kim's brothers said simultaneously, shocking her.

"J-Jealous? How can you be-" she began, in anger.

"Uhh, Kim, I think you REALLY better look at this." She could hear the awkwardness in Wade's voice, and at the tone, she finally lifted her head and opened her eyes.

The redheaded teen's eyes opened wide in horror, as she beheld what was happening outside of her glass prison.

"Mmm!?" the blonde sidekick mumbled. He could feel something soft on his lips... it was different, but also evoked the strangest feeling of Deja-vu. When he opened his eyes, the only thing he could see was Shego's closed eyes... as she kissed him passionately.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Kim screamed. Her outburst seemed to pry Ron away from Shego, only for her to grab him before he could get away.

"Hey! Don't run away, do you know how long I've waited for this?" the green-skinned woman asked, hugging the blonde boy's neck and smiling at him.

"How long YOU'VE waited?" questioned a familiar voice, as a woman came up from behind Shego. "You couldn't even wait for me, could you?" queried the older Bonnie, now standing next to Ron and Shego.

"Hey, it's not my fault... PRINCESS distracted him from putting up a decent fight..." the green-skinned ruler replied.

"Right... Are you okay Ronnie?" asked Bonnie, moving closer to the boy to inspect him.

Ron noticed that Bonnie was now wearing a different outfit than before, the brunette was rocking a black dress that fit her body perfectly. It showed off her amazingly fit figure, as well as her generous curves. Her breasts seemed to have grown since last he saw her, almost spilling out of her dress.

"Looks okay, no visible damage..." She pulled him away from Shego and continued to inspect him, before smiling and kissing him even harder than Shego had. As it was, it was practically a borderline make-out session.

"I SAID GET OFF HIM!" Kim screamed again, only for Bonnie to simply smile at her in return.

"Do you mind Possible? I'm trying to have a moment with my man here" the brunette beauty replied, hugging the blonde boy closer to her body.

"YOUR MAN?!" Kim erupted. Everyone who was currently locked in the glass prison with her seemed shocked, as Kim looked like she was about to explode in anger.

"Yours?" Shego snickered, failing to hide her amusement. "Try again... Bonbon."

The brunette's face sported an annoyed expression, as she threw a dirty look in the direction of the green-skinned ruler. "I've told you not to call me that!... Fine, OUR man" she finished, Shego smiled at her in response.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Wade finally managing to speak, out of all of his- still shocked- comrades.

"What's it look like brainiac? We're enjoying our long awaited reunion-" Shego started to explain, before Kim started pounding on the glass prison again.

"Just wait until I get out of here, you FREAK! I'll reunite my foot with your FACE!" the redheaded Possible threatened, Shego simply looked at her and smiled.

"You know Princess... If I wasn't so happy right now over seeing my Ronnie again after so long, I'd probably take you up on that offer" the Supreme One replied, moving closer to the blonde boy.

"Okay wait, I'm confused..." the blonde boy stated, as he tried to move away from Bonnie.

"What's going on, is that we've been waiting for you to come back to us... Back to where you belong..." the brunette explained in a loving voice, leaning on his arm.

"Come back to you? What are you talking about?!" Kim asked angrily, still trying to find a way out of her cage.

"And here I thought you were smarter than this..." Bonnie smiled at the trapped redheaded heroine. "Me and Shego here are Ron's lovers!" the brunette said with pride.

"Wha-" everyone was shocked to hear the brunette beauty's claim, except for Kim who only seemed to get angrier.

"That's a lie! Ron would never be intimate with anybody like you two!" Kim declared, looking at the blonde boy and waiting for his confirmation.

But, to her utter shock and disbelief, he glanced over to the side in shame. "R-Ron? Come on, she's just saying that... right? Ron!?" her eyes bugged out.

"Oh, quiet you! Don't listen to her Honey, it was her fault from the start... Not that WE'RE complaining" Bonnie said, nuzzling into his shoulder and playing with his hair.

"We?" Kim's brothers asked. They glanced over to Wade, hoping the genius had figured out a method of escape.

The future genius nodded, as he fiddled with a small device. 'We need to get out of here, before it's too late. I'll have to call her now' Wade thought, pushing a small, black button on his belt. He fervently hoped that she'd be able to get them out of the jam they were currently in.

"As in more than you two?" Kim's brothers asked, trying to buy themselves more time until their reinforcement would arrive.

The two beautiful woman smiled, seeming as if to share some private joke. "Oh, you have no idea..." Shego replied. She suddenly seemed to have remembered something, as she pushed a button on her glove. In response a giant screen appeared from the wall, and soon after a blurry image of a woman appeared on it.

"Supreme One?!" asked one of her many soldiers, as she saluted to the green-skinned ruler.

"Patch me to your commander" Shego ordered. The soldier nodded quickly, then the screen showed static for a second, before another woman appeared on it. Said woman was wearing a tight, black, bodysuit with a metal chestpiece. Her flowing blonde hair covered half of her face.

"What is it Shego? Do you have another mission for me?" the blonde asked, then simply waited for her orders.

"Well... not any new ones... I think you'd better see who we have here" the green skinned villain explained, before pointing at Ron and Bonnie.

The blonde beauty stared at Ron for a few moments, before she returned her gaze to Shego. "Shego... I've told you before what I'll do to you if you create a synthodrone of Ron just to tease me..." The blonde's voice became dark and menacing, as her eyes spelled out the promise of quite a lot of pain.

"T-Tara?" the blonde sidekick spoke up. Said woman really did look like an older, much more mature and beautiful, Tara.

Tara's eyes quickly darted over and locked onto Ron's. "Ronnie? I-Is that really you?" she asked. Her eyes started to tear up slightly, as she hoped... No, she PRAYED this wasn't a prank.

"Umm... H-Hey Tara..." the blonde simply gave her his trademark smile, just like he usually did.

Tara seemed to freeze up for a moment, as her mind temporarily shut down. The moment passed, and she jumped back into action, quickly pushing a button on the keyboard in front of her. "Back to base NOW! Full speed!" she called, into what seemed to be an intercom system.

There was the sound of static for a second, before Tara could hear a voice in reply: "but Commander! We're nearly finished with the mission! Wouldn't it be more prudent for us to finish what-"

"If anyone questions me again, I'll have them thrown off... after I make sure they WON'T be able to swim back!" The other end of the intercom was completely silent for a few seconds. "Good! Now back to base!" she called out in a fierce tone, until she turned her head back towards the screen. "I'll see you soon Ronnie!" she said with a smile, blowing him a kiss before the communication was cut off.

"Well, she seemed excited!" chuckled Shego, pointing to the screen Tara had been on with her thumb.

"Tell me about it... Kinda reminds me of when we went to school together" Bonnie replied, as she started to pull Ron away.

"W-Wait a minute!" he wiggled out of the brunette's grasp. "What are you going to do with them?" he pointed towards his imprisoned comrades.

"Well... we'll probably have to brainwash them, and make them our servants... Either that or torture and kill them" the green-skinned woman answered, with an evil smile on her face.

The people locked in the glass prison looked horrified, even more so than Ron, as the news hit them.

'SMACK'

Bonnie slapped Shego's hard enough to knock her head back.

"Bonbon, you bitch! That hurt!" the Supreme One said in anger, clutching the spot the brunette had hit.

"Are you TRYING to make Ronnie hate us with your stupid jokes?" Bonnie replied in anger, she wasn't about to be intimidated by Shego. The brunette moved back towards Ron and hugged him from behind. "Ignore her Honey, we know how much you care about them..."

"So, what ARE you going to do?!" Kim asked.

"As tempting as it is to just LEAVE you in there... We'll probably just let you go..." Bonnie shrugged, drawing circles on Ron's chest.

"We are not leaving without Ron!" Kim all but screamed out, although Bonnie didn't even bother looking at her.

"Yeah... Yeah... Whatever you say Possible..." the brunette replied, as she leaned over to kiss Ron on the neck.

"Ummm... Bonbon? I'm still kind of confused..." Ron admitted, as he tried to resist the way she was touching him.

"Don't worry Honey, we have all the time in the world... Now that you're here" Bonnie replied, as Shego moved closer to him.

"I don't think so!" Wade called out, before yelling into his glove. "Now!"

Immediately afterwards the ceiling exploded, filling the room with smoke and debris. Someone grappled down from the new hole, landing next to the glass prison. Everyone inside the cage looked as if their hope and savior had just arrived. It took the redheaded heroine a few seconds to figure out just who this person was.

"Alright nobody move!" she said, and it was clear that she was currently holding a big gun\rpg. The woman was a noirette, with light brown skin, a uniform that was almost entirely purple, and carried a yellow pouch on her leg.

"I think it's time you let my friends go, Supreme One!" she aimed the gun she was carrying right at Shego.

"Oh right, I almost forgot about you..." the green-skinned despot mumbled, before clearing her throat. "The Naco has arrived..." was all Shego said, and she looked a bit embarrassed as she did so.

"What? Naco? Where?!" Ron all but shouted, as the new woman looked at him.

She dropped her gun, before running up to him. Her comrades looked on in shock as she, as well as the other two women, kissed and held him in a loving embrace.

"I've waited so long for this... It's nice to finally see you again... handsome" her voice was suffused with affection towards the blonde sidekick.

"Monique?! What are you doing?! Wade cried, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Are you betraying us? Me?" He was hurt, as he had liked Monique ever since he was young.

"No, I'm not betraying anyone... Well... because I was never actually on your side to begin with" she answered. Her faux-allies stared at her, horrified.

"But, I thought we had-" the genius started, before she cut him off.

"Wade... We had lunch... in the cafeteria" she smiled at him. "And besides, you know that I've always seen you like a little brother... Not to mention the fact that I was already Ron's from the start."

"So even YOU'VE been corrupted by Shego?!" Kim declared, as that was the only possible explanation that made any sense to her. "I could understand Bonnie... but even you?"

"Hey, I'm right here you-" the brunette snapped, Monique put her hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Bonnie let me..." the black-haired girl let go of Ron, she moved closer to the glass that was separating her from Kim. "Just so you know Kim, I'm doing this of my own free will, just like Bonnie and Shego..." She turned her head towards Wade, and Kim's brothers. "I could have shot you ALL in the back if I'd wanted to... I've had a dozen opportunities, at LEAST, but I didn't! Instead I helped you all find weapons, food, shelter, I've even rescued you ALL on a number of different occasions. I could have just as easily let you down, but I could never do that..."

"But you did lie to us... and tricked us..." Rufus 3000 reflected on how he too owed the black-haired girl his life, as she had saved him several times.

"Only when it was absolutely necessary! And only to get my... OUR man back home" Monique finished, as Ron's eyes popped open.

"Wait... You mean to tell me that, all of this, is because of me?" Ron asked, as he looked around.

"Not because of you... We just wanted to find you after you disappeared with Kim, but we had no way to track you down or to find you two. ...so we came up with a plan!" Monique moved back to Ron's side. "Tara and I became agents for Global Justice, so that we could scout the world to find you... Bonnie here became a doctor, to find any medical records of you, and Shego... well..."

"Just say it Mon... You've been on my ass for YEARS about it, so just say it and get it out of your system" Shego told her flatly, folding her arms.

"Fine... Shego thought I'd be easier to just take over the world and find you like that..." Monique said as said green-skinned woman smiled.

"And I was right..." Shego replied with a huge smile.

"That reminds me, did you call Tara or Yori and tell them about Ron?" the black-haired girl asked the older woman.

"Yori?! Even she's in on this?" Ron was surprised to hear the young ninja's name. He did have to admit however, he had decided that he'd liked her when they had first met.

"Oh, of course she is Ronnie, she's part of our family! Just like the others are" explained Bonnie, and the blonde looked at her in shock.

"O-Others?" Ron was confused for a moment, as he honestly didn't know how to react.

"Of course we-" Monique continued, before being cut off.

"I think that's enough explaining Mon... The rest is private..." Bonnie said, pulling Ron away from the room with Shego and Monique following them.

"Wait! Come back here! Where are you taking him?!" Kim called out. She got no response, as her blond best friend was pulled away by the three girls through an automatic door.

Kim continued to bang on the glass, and when her legs started to hurt she switched to using her hands. "Let me out of here! Give me back Ron!" just thinking about her Ron alone with those three made her bang even harder, and her fists started to turn red.

The redheaded heroine from the past continued until someone grabbed her hands, stopping her. "Let... me... go..." she growled, through clenched teeth.

"Kim, we can't get out of here... Hurting yourself won't solve anything!" Wade told her, making sure she wasn't able to continue.

"I don't care! I need to get Ron back from them!" Kim answered, trying to free her hands from his grip.

"Don't you get it! We lost!" he said and let her go. "There's no backup! No Plan C! No nothing!" the black-haired man shouted despondently, losing his spirit.

"Wade, dude..." one of Kim's brothers grabbed his shoulder. "Sorry about Monique man..." he tried to comfort his friend.

All of the members of the resistance glanced up, only to see Kim now back on her feet and looking around. She appeared to be inspecting the glass of their prison, tapping on it.

"Are you still going at it? Kim you need to learn to accept-" Kim's brothers started to say before she cut them off.

"Can it tweebs! I'm looking for the weakest spot." She continued to check every angle she could.

"Weakest spot?" they smiled at her. "Kim... It's a high level glass containment unit... There's just no getting out of here... It's impossible!" they answered her.

The redheaded teen suddenly jumped to one side of the glass, then kicked herself to the next, again and again. She continued until she neared the ceiling, until she shot herself to the top. After a spin for more momentum, Kim kicked the tip of the cage as hard as she could.

She fell to the floor and landed on her feet. "Impossible? Check my name!" she smiled, pointing to the top.

All the resistance members looked shocked as they could see that the huge ceiling had moved up just a bit.

Kim was getting ready to make a second attempt, and break out of their glass prison. 'Hold on Ron... I'm coming to get you!' she thought before trying one last time.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Ron Stoppable was walking alongside the older Bonnie, she hugged one of his arms. Monique was at his other side, as Shego walked behind them. The blonde boy looked around, he was still pretty nervous about the whole situation.

"So... did you all really search for me? I mean... what happened in the first place?" he finally asked, Bonnie looked at him as if thinking of what to tell him.

"It's a bit difficult to say... You and Kim just vanished one day, and no matter where we looked or how much time we spent... We couldn't find a single trace of you..." Bonnie said, holding him closer.

"Okay, enough of this mopey shit!" Shego exclaimed, suddenly grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling him over to a big silver door.

"Hey Shego-!" Bonnie and Monique started to say.

"He's finally come back to us, and you want to waste time on the past?" the green-skinned women was the first to enter, Ron following straight after her.

The room looked like a bath and was big enough to be labeled as a bathhouse all by itself.

"Now this is more like it!" Shego started to say, pushing the blonde boy through some open wooden doors. "Now you go ahead and get yourself cleaned up, while we get you some clothes!" The green-skinned ruler smiled, before noticing Bonnie and Monique trying to casually walk past her. "Oh no you don't!" she quickly grabbed them by their belts and pulled them back.

"What are you doing? Let go of me you-" the two women struggled, trying to resist. Shego pulled them away in a hurry, before she looked back one last time.

"You go ahead Honey!" was the last thing she said as she dragged the two kicking women with her.

"Okay? That was a bit strange..." he said to no one. He shrugged it off, moving to where Shego had indicated he should go.

The blonde sidekick quickly removed his clothes, only wearing a towel around his waist. As he moved foreword, his head was still full of thoughts about what Bonnie had said to him. 'How could Kim and I just disappear?' it didn't make any sense to him no matter how he looked at it.

Ron arrived at an elegant wooden door, and opened it. On the inside was a huge Jacuzzi, with so mush steam wafting all around it that he could barely see anything else.

'Oh sweet!' he thought, as this was his first time in this kind of place. His parents used to go to these kinds of places all the time, but they had never taken him. 'Well, better late then never!' He quickly got in, after dipping his legs in the hot water a few times. "Ahh... Wow, this is incredible..." the blonde boy said quietly, letting his body sink deeper into the hot and bubbling water. The warm feeling made him relax, allowing his mind to wander.

Suddenly, he could hear something moving near him. The blonde boy opened his eyes and looked around, but he still couldn't see very well from all the steam filling the room. He focused his eyes, until he could see some kind of shape a few feet away from him.

He got up from his spot, and started walking slowly towards the shape. It became much clearer as he approached that the shape was actually a person. The blonde boy could see that the women appeared to be sleeping with her head lying outside of the water. She was wearing a white towel on her chest, and another one wrapped around her hair.

She definitely seemed a bit older than Shego, but she still looked great. The woman seemed eerily familiar to the blonde, as her hair color was almost a dead giveaway. She seemed to have sensed him, as she suddenly opened her eyes.

The woman looked at him for a few seconds, until she finally understood that she wasn't alone anymore. "Guards, we have an intruder!" she started screaming, moving away until her back hit the wall behind her.

As strongly as his fear was telling him to run away, something about the woman was comforting, as if he'd known her all his life. "Ms. Doctor P?" was all he said, and the woman froze in an instant.

The redheaded woman stared at him in silence for a few seconds, before something in her eyes seemed to change. She quickly ran up to him, immediately hugging him as tightly as she could.

"Ron! It's you! It's really you!" she hugged him so hard that his head was now deep inside her cleavage. Ann smiled for a few moments, before her eyes shot open. She quickly moved away from him, turning her back to him. "No! You can't be here now! Not when I'm already..." was all she said, as the older redheaded hid her face.

"Ms. Doctor P?" was all the blonde said, as he moved closer to the woman. "What's wrong?"

"Ms. P... How long has it been since I've heard you call me that..." she sounded happy and sad at the same time. "...and yet, now, after all this time you're finally back and I'm-" She almost started crying, before the blonde moved closer to her.

"No! Don't come any closer!" she said loudly enough to scare him, like she used to do when he'd done something wrong. "I can't bear for you to see me like this..." her voice was weak, but strong enough for him to hear.

While he wasn't really sure what was wrong with him moving closer to her than he already was, he kept thinking about a talk he had had with Tara. "Ann..." he spoke, the woman seemed to freeze for a moment and stopped crying.

"Ann..." he said again, and after a few seconds the woman turned to look at him.

"You need to stop calling out to an older women like that... I'm not as young as I used to be..." her tone of voice seemed extremely depressed, as did the expression on her face.

"Well... you could've fooled me, you look as beautiful as ever!" the blonde responded as naturally as he could. It was actually very easy for him to do so, considering that the woman looked almost exactly the same as she had. The only real difference being her slightly faded hair-color.

"What?" she turned to face him and as she revealed her face he could see the tears running down her features, staining her cheeks. "You don't mean that Ron..." Ann countered. 'He's still so considerate, even after all these years... Not really all that surprising I guess' she smiled to herself. The blonde's kindness was what drew people to him, just like it had drawn her in the past.

For some reason the blonde sidekick felt annoyed at her words. "Ann... If I can be perfectly honest... I've always thought that you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen! Ever since I met you! Not to mention the fact that you're kind, smart, and caring. If I could make you mine, I would in a heartbeat! Because you're a one-of-a-kind woman, one that any man would be lucky to have!" Ron's voice echoed in the room, and the words only seemed to continue. After a few seconds it was finally quiet again, as the only sounds were of running water and the low hiss of steam.

'Did I say something I shouldn't have?' the blonde boy thought. He worried that he had just said something very odd, and probably rude, to his best friend's mother. He was about to open his mouth to apologize, when Ann started moving closer to him.

"What did you just say?" she spoke in a deathly serious tone of voice. She had already closed the distance that had been between them, standing in front of him.

"Exactly what you heard!" the blonde boldly spoke up without thinking, as if on instinct.

"You're going to regret saying that..." was all she said to him, before moving one step forward, and locking her lips with his.

Ron's eyes opened wide, as he felt the soft lips of the woman he'd fantasized about ever since he'd been a growing boy. Her body was so close to his own that he could feel the curves of her figure. It felt just like a kiss between lovers, as they just enjoyed the feeling of each other for a few moments.

"Ahh... Mmm... R-Ron..." Ann moans filled the room. She hugged his neck tightly, obviously enjoying the feeling as much as the blonde boy was. After about a minute, the older women moved a step back and looked at him. Her face was as red as her hair, and she fidgeted with her hands. "So... how was it?" was all she asked.

The blonde boy could see that Ann needed an honest answer from him... and he wasn't about to disappoint her. "It was amazing..."

Ron's answer seemed to satisfy her as in that same moment the redheaded woman opened her towel completely, though she still held it behind her back. "Last chance to back out... do you still think this is attractive?" Ann's face turned completely red, as her question was answered when she noticed something poking out of the boy's towel.

And who could blame him? In front of his eyes was one of the most gorgeous women he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing, and she was completely naked mere inches away from his reach. Of course his body was going to react! The redheaded woman's body was beautiful in every sense of the word: her breasts, big round and perky with small pink nipples that were hard and just itching to be touched. Her flat stomach, that seemed like a waterfall made to draw his eyes down to her round hips... He could immediately see her ripe pussy, it looked completely clean with a small patch of trimmed hair above it.

Her face was beyond red at this point, as he scanned her body. The boy only held one thought in his mind... She was perfect.

"Definitely... Yes! I would be an idiot to say otherwise."

Ann's response was to smile at him, and she simply grabbed his hand and started to pull him with her to the end where she had originally sat. The blonde's towel fell, only for Ann to smile and eye his erection.

"Well... I'm still not entirely convinced so... I'll have to ask you to show me" was all the redheaded woman said as she pushed the boy down and into the hot water. Ron immediately started to feel extremely excited, as he was currently looking up at Ann's beautiful body. The woman stood right in front of him, her body inches away from his face, and his wide-open eyes. Being pushed into the water had startled him, but the blonde sidekick simply refused to close his eyes, not wanting to miss even one second of the amazing sight before him.

Ann witnessed the boy's reaction, and started to maneuver her body left and right, letting herself sway back and forth. As his eyes followed her, the redheaded woman started to crouch down, until she sat on top of his crotch. She could feel his erect manhood in-between her ass cheeks, and he felt huge to her.

"Ahh... Oh, that's so hot..." the woman moaned in pleasure. She suddenly darted forward, kissing the blonde straight on his lips. Their tongues danced together, in a fierce battle that neither side wanted to win. After a few seconds of this, Ann pulled her head back, and took a breath of air. "Just a little warm-up before we start..."

Ann started to shift her weight to the left, and Ron could very clearly feel the hand of said women. She was holding his rock-hard member, moving him around with a delicate grace that befit her experience.

He could feel his head poking at an entrance of some kind. Ann gave him a smile, before closing her eyes and starting to move her body downwards.

'Oh my Go-' the blonde boy couldn't even think, as he tried not to lose his mind at the sensations overwhelming him. The feelings were so incredibly good, he feared that if he dared keep his eyes closed, than he would surely explode at any second.

He opened his eyes, only to see Ann sitting on his lap, with what could only be described as an expression of pure ecstasy. Her eyes were closed, and she was wearing a huge smile on her face. She bit her lip to stifle the noises threatening to explode out from her. She was holding onto his neck, as her body slowly moved down, until the boy was buried inside her.

"Ohhhh!... Ron... I'm connected with you... again, after so long!" The redheaded woman shook with delight, as her body simply froze for a moment.

Ron was holding Ann's ass cheeks firmly. He was about to start moving, before he heard her...

"Ron... just... please... give me a... minute" she requested, in a voice heavy with lust. She continued to pant in a heavenly way.

Ron was loving every second of being sheathed inside Ann's body, but couldn't hold himself back anymore. His compulsion to simply take the woman was all too strong. His hands started to pull the redheaded's body down onto his lap, sheathing himself even deeper inside her.

"Ahh..." Ann breathed out in bliss as he moved even deeper, scraping her insides in the most wonderful of ways. "What are you doing to me...?" she asked, looking him dead in the eyes. "Are you trying to make me lose my mind Ron...?" she whispered into his ear, an obvious smile on her face.

The Stoppable boy grabbed her ass firmly, lifting her off of his member, until only his very tip was inside her entrance. He could see the anticipation on her face, clear as day. She wanted it more then anything at the moment, and was expecting it shortly.

When Ron refused to move, after a few seconds her body started begging for him to continue. Ann was starting to get impatient, as her body was screaming for more. But she couldn't seem to get any from the boy, who seemed to simply refuse to move and grant the redheaded woman her relief.

"R-Ron... P-Please I-ah!" As soon as he'd heard her, he immediately pulled her down and thrusted upwards. The results were instant, Ann's head shot up, and her scream filled the room.

The Possible matriarch could feel him prod the entrance to her womb, and go even deeper still, from the sudden movement. She simply reveled in the electric feelings running through her body, as Ron started to move at a slow pace.

'This is incredible!' the blonde boy thought. Her walls continued to squeeze him tightly, but were still slippery enough for him to move.

'Slick... Slick'

The sounds were getting louder with every second, as was the boy's movements ...and Ann's moans. Her movements were fast, riding him fiercely, as all she wanted was to feel her blonde lover more and more. Her biggest fear was that this would all end up being another one of her dreams, leaving her to wake up alone in her bed, again.

But so far, it had been nothing less than a mind blowing experience for Ann. Every time she worried that what she was experiencing wasn't real, Ron made a sudden movement that caused her brain to go haywire. It was as if he knew what she was thinking, and was attempting to allay her fears.

Her magnificent breasts were moving erotically, making Ron's lips go dry. Ron spontaneously decided that he desperately needed a taste. With one smooth movement, he bit one of her nipples... only for it to slip out of his grasp, due to Ann's sweat.

"Mm!" She shook in pleasure as his teeth hit her bare nipple, coaxing it to become even harder in anticipation of the next bite. She didn't have to wait long, as his lips came again, this time getting a firm grip on the little pink nub. The blonde sidekick sucked and bit... Moving his tongue around, pulling at it with his lips, as he kept as much suction on the nipple as he could without hurting her.

While his mouth was preoccupied with her sweet breasts, he continued to impale her upon his manhood. Every time he stimulated her breasts, she squeezed him inside of her body in response, only encouraging him to thrust and suck harder.

Ann was in heaven at the moment, as Ron was paying attention to several of the erogenous zones of her body at the same time. She began to twitch in impatience, eager for him to move on to her other nipple and give it some badly needed attention. It had gotten to the point that it had started itching, driving her insane with anticipation.

The blonde boy finally let go of her nipple with a 'pop', and moved his head to the other of the pair.

'Yes! Do it Ron honey!' she thought in excitement, suffering through what felt like an agonizingly long wait.

But to her shock he didn't do anything to it, looking down she saw him just staring at the hard nub. Though he'd failed to even caress it with his breath, it seemed to only get harder under his gaze. "Honey... please... The other one as well..." she begged, breathing heavily and in desperate need of his love at the moment.

The blonde boy simply smiled, he opened his mouth and moved closer. "Yes..." she said in bliss, feeling his tongue start to move slowly in a circular motion around her hardened nub.

'It's not enough!' Ann thought, moving her head as closely to his ear as she could. "Stop teasing me... You're so mean" her voice came out a bit hurt, and her words seemed to have the desired effect on Ron.

The young blonde sidekick grabbed her ass with his right hand, and he started rocking her body even faster than before. His teeth grabbed her second nipple, and ripped another moan from the redhead. A beautiful smile bloomed upon her face, finally receiving the attention she had so desperately sought.

The blonde sidekick got a brilliant idea, and he moved his left hand and pinched her free nipple for a few seconds. He eventually moved his wandering hand down, to the place the two lovers were connected. He slowly slipped his middle finger into position, to just a bit above where their pelvises met. As he did so, he felt his finger hit something.

"Ahh!" Ann's body started to shake, as if hit by lightning, she just couldn't control herself as her head shot back. "R-Ron! Not there! Plea-ah!" she tried to warn him, only for the boy to pinch the sensitive place without a second thought.

His thrusts were strong and fast, and he was sure to lose feeling in his legs if he were to stop, even if only for an instant. The way things were looking at the moment however, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He just wouldn't... No... he COULDN'T stop taking the woman that had been his biggest fantasy growing up.

Her perfect body was right in front of him, bouncing up and down upon him, with no hope of rest or respite. The sounds that she was making, the shimmering glow that covered her sweaty body... She was simply beautiful at the moment, and was obviously enjoying herself more than anything.

'More! Please MORE!' was the only thought running through her mind, as everything else just dissipated completely. The only important thing at the moment was to be close to her lover, to feel him against her after so much time apart.

The redheaded woman could feel the difference, as the blonde's pace seemed to become faster and harder. He was drilling his hips upwards, slamming into her mercilessly, as loud sounds of slapping could be heard.

"Yes! Give it to me Ron honey! Please do it!"

Just to hear the woman say such things to him awoke something primal in the boy, his instincts taking over him. In an aggressive move, very uncharacteristic of him, he grabbed her about her waist with both of his hands and lifted her body while they were still connected.

"R-Ron? What are-AHH!" The redheaded Possible matriarch never got the chance to finish her question, as the blonde boy placed her in the sauna where he'd sat before. He spread her legs, and took advantage of the new position to drill his member into her even deeper than before.

Ann grabbed the sides of the bath while being manhandled by Ron, the boy was dominating her in a way that really wasn't like him at all. The redheaded woman could see the way he looked at her very clearly, he was hungry for her body... for HER! She loved every second of it, as the blonde used her body as if he owned her.

Ron suddenly moved right in-between her legs, as this still wasn't enough to satisfy him. He hugged her hips, and as his palms held her big, round ass cheeks, he gave them a strong squeeze. A second later Ron started pulling her ass to him, as he planted himself inside her in a slow, but strong, rhythm.

Ann was obviously enjoying what he was doing to her, as her legs were wrapped around him, refusing to let him go. She hugged his head right between her breasts, holding on tightly to his hair.

"Yes! Harder Ron! I love-Ah!" she suddenly screamed as he bit her nipple hard enough to leave a mark, but she didn't care at all. He could do absolutely anything he wanted, and she would probably welcome it with a smile.

The blonde sidekick suddenly grabbed her leg with his right hand, and pulled it to the side. He grabbed both her arms with his left hand, and suddenly she was completely at his mercy. He flashed her a small smile, before kissing her passionately for a few seconds.

He looked to her. "Are you ready?" he asked. It appeared as if he hadn't fallen completely into lust after all, and was now staring directly into her eyes.

The woman paused for a few seconds, before nodding. "Yes... make me remember what it's like to be YOUR woman" was all she managed to get out before the blonde started to move even more violently than before. He rutted her like a beast possessed, holding her in place and refusing to let her move.

She tried to close her legs a little, to feel him more, only for him to continue to hammer himself into her body. She tried to hug his torso, only for her hands to continue to be restrained by him as he refused to let go of her.

Her body was growing hotter as he kept ravishing her like an animal in heat, it wasn't helping that his manhood was scraping her insides. He was making her mind grow more and more foggy, and her release was close... very close.

"R-Ron! I'm-I'm about t-to" she tried to say, but was struggling to breathe. Her words were failing her, and fast, she only wanted one final thing from him.

"K-Kiss me Ron... p-please!" As soon as she said it, the blonde boy moved forward a bit and locked his lips with hers.

"Mmm... I-mmm... Love-Mmm!" She had gotten what she wanted from him, and as he started moving even faster, she could feel his balls tighten up.

Without any warning, she felt his body going stiff. He let go of her hands, and pushed into her body as deeply as he could.

Ann quickly wrapped her legs around him and hugged his head, as she pulled him into a fiery kiss. As she did so, she felt his hot mess entering her, pushing her over the edge.

"Mmm!" she moaned into the kiss, Ron kissing her back. Her mind almost melted, as the hot white mess that Ron had released into her combined with her own. The result was all too much for the woman.

Ann was exhausted beyond reason, both her body and mind were completely relaxed. She was smiling in complete bliss, at the most amazing and mind-blowing sex she'd ever had. Her body was so tired, she could barely lift a finger, let alone move. Her legs were shaking, and there was a faraway look in her eyes, almost as if she wasn't home.

She could feel her blonde lover start to pull back, until he exited out of her completely.

'POP!'

"Haa..." she could feel the cold air hitting her gaping hole, a bit of Ron's seed slowly leaking out of her. Most of his cum however, was still buried deep inside of her.

"That... was... amazing!" Ron was out of breath as he spoke, panting just a bit.

The redheaded woman moved her right hand and grabbed his own, before placing it on her stomach. "I can still feel you inside of me... right here" she said as the boy leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Are we interrupting anything?" asked a smug Shego, standing at the entrance of the sauna, with Monique right behind her.

Ron and Ann just stared at her for a few seconds, before the redheaded answered her. "Just give us a few more hours, if you don't mind..." Ann replied. She'd decided that if she did attempt a second round with Ron, she'd probably end up dying of pleasure... What a way to go.

"Maybe later... but for now, you need to come with me!" Shego explained, walking inside with Monique. "Mon, could you take Ronnie to the girls?" the green-skinned woman asked her black-haired friend.

Monique only nodded in confirmation as she moved close to the blonde sidekick. She started to pull him away, as he gave one final look towards Ann.

...

Shego helped Ann sit up. "So, are you feeling better now?" was the only thing she asked.

Ann smiled at the green-skinned ruler. "I am... Thank you Shego..."

"I didn't do anything... That was all our Ron."

"Right... Of course..." Ann knew that the green-skinned ex-villain was the one responsible for the blonde's arrival, despite her protests to the contrary.

'She could have taken him to her room before he got here, but she let me be the first... Even after all these years...' Ann thought fondly. She kept her thoughts to herself, though she was reminded again of why she loved being a part of this family.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

And done!

This was honestly really fun to make! I managed to make it in between chapters and tried to make it as long as I could as you guys wanted!

I'm not sure if I'll make another special like unless you guys like it, and before you all ask, YES! This is what happened if Kim and Ron moved to the future in this universe and left everyone behind!


	22. Chapter 21: No Ronshine?

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **TheLastNanaya** : True!

 **Harem Lover 26** : I'll probably continue it in the future! Mmm... I already had something in mind!

 **gjagent2013** : Well... She technically didn't! It's a bonus chapter so...

 **gjagent2013** : Wow! That sounds a bit evil! Mmm... an interesting idea!

 **Smiling Lemon** : Glad to know you liked it! More ah?

 **a random-dude98** : Thanks! That's the plan!

 **JustMeguest** : I'm really happy you liked it! Did I? You really think so? That's the thing that nobody is in charge as Ann said in the end! Let's hope that more people will like it as well!

 **D** : Thanks!

 **vanhellsing9000** : Well, wait no more! I don't know?

 **Jimmyle311** : She didn't! It's in the future and a bonus chapter!

 **Smiling Lemon** : Well they can't do the stuff they got planned without him! Yes, they are!

 **Wolvenstrom** : Got it! True! I would want to spoil it! Well... That could be a very interesting thing to see! Well, Ron is very important to them!

 **SneakyPanda** : Thanks! You will! I know! I'm excited about halfway to 1000!

 **JustMeguest** : Well wait no more! And I'm glad you like it! Got it! Mmm... Ok ill give you that! That is a good argument!

 **MaksmoNero** : Happy you liked it! I know and I love it! Mmm... Maybe I will!

 **D** : I know! Maybe I'll see it soon if I'm lucky!

 **Lawrence HB** : I did plan to make it longer!

 **bleach1990** : No, he didn't!

 **cabrera1234** : You will have to wait and see!

 **Joe Stoppinghem** : I read it in the voice of a narrator! LOL

 **Joe Stoppinghem** : Yes and no, it's a bonus chapter and not a part of the story... Yet! True! LOL, didn't think of that!

 **Vanitas50** : So I guessed you like it! No big!

 **pitbull4567** : Happy you liked it!

 **FF8cerberus** : It's a stand-alone for now! That's true! It's cool! I apprised the honesty! Still glad you like it! You bet he is!

 **Guest** : Glad you liked it! Did you think it was global justice? Well, they kinda have to!

 **Guest** : Got it! I'll check it out! Thanks!

 **Blaze1992** : If people liked it ill continue it!

 **infadinityfollower** : Happy you liked it!

 **The Dark Imperial** : It's like a special chapter!

 **Houseoftards** : Yes! There will be!

 **Harem Lover 26** : Well good job guessing! Maybe they will! Mmm... Well, here you go!

 **pitbull4567** : Thanks!

 **Jimmyle311** : You will see!

 **MaksmoNero** : They do have something in common after all! Really? Why didn't you like her? Oh! Thank you! I do try! You will see it soon! Maybe she will see the Ronshine soon! Well, it's not really his fault! Just to say again that the art came out great!

 **bleach1990** : Well, she did already saw it! And she ran away as she did! Glad you like it!

 **FF8cerberus** : No big! It's about time she did! I wonder what will you think about whats coming! Happy you liked it!

 **LB97** : As long as you like it I'm happy!

 **Blaze1992** : Well... What would you do to Yori?

 **infadinityfollower** : Happy you like it! It did happen at the show as well!

 **cabrera1234** : You will have to see!

 **Vanitas50** : You're expecting it I see!

 **Linkonpark100** : Glad you liked it!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 21: No Ronshine?**

Most of the students assembled in the gym didn't really care about what was going to be happening to the blonde boy, they were far more interested in the returning exchange student. He had had a number of achievements and had won quite a few hearts, the last time he had been at Middleton. The bottom line was that most of the students found him infinitely more interesting than Ron.

At the far end of the gym, a small group of girls sat down heavily, as they had just processed what the assistant principal had said.

'Excuse me?!' the four girls thought in anger, as this was the first they had heard of this.

The first of the four girls was Kim. All of this seemed more than a little weird to her, her blonde friend would have obviously said something about this to her. He should have given her a hug, before getting on a plane, like he had the last time. This seemed as if it had just been sprung on him out of nowhere before he'd even gotten a chance to say anything to anybody. She was definitely going to need to check up on this... Yamanochi sitch with Wade, especially since she hadn't done so the first time.

Suddenly Kim felt someone squeeze her hand, it was her boyfriend Josh. The boy wanted to pull her attention from the threatening new exchange student, and the two started to talk about their next class together.

The blonde artist couldn't be any happier to hear that Kim's annoying blonde friend was going away for a while. This was going to give him the chance he needed to take things with Kim to the next level... without any interference from said sidekick. The artist really didn't have any kind of personal problem with Ron at the start, as he didn't seem like a potential threat to him. But as time went on... he started to see things differently. The looks Kim gave him, her worries about his performance in school. Going on missions... doing literally everything together! And the last time his girlfriend had brought up her best friend... 'Who went out on a date with my darling Ron?', it had honestly made him wanna hurl. This new situation with Ron out of the picture was perfect for him. It was his chance to close the distance between him and the famous Kim Possible... and get her away from that loser. He was just dead weight to someone like her.

The next two girls were Tara and Monique. This whole thing had really come at the worst possible time for them. They had just reached an understanding between themselves on how to share their time with the blonde sidekick, up until the point he decided who his one and only was... and then this happened.

Tara was disappointed, as she was meaning to ask Ron out again. She had really been looking forward to going to a more romantic place, just enjoying his company and getting to know him more. She already loved his company as it was, but she intended to make the time he spent with her really special... and not just in his bedroom.

Monique wanted to see the blonde's smiling face again, as it really gave her a boost of energy, it was as if he was a ray of sunshine to her. At least she could take comfort in the knowledge that if this Yamanochi place really wanted Ron again, then at least they understood just how special he was.

The last of the four girls was the brunette cheerleader, Bonnie Rockwaller. She was wearing a sour expression on her face, as she was not amused by this at all. ...especially since she'd made up her mind about the blonde boy, as well as where he stood with her. 'If I didn't know any better, I would have thought this was a coincidence' she snarked internally. She assumed that that was just her anger speaking for her, as this definitely wasn't what she'd expected to happen. 'And worst of all, they sent HIM...'

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"Wait... So you're telling me that the guy who attacked me, was your partner? And he's the same exchange student that came to my school from Yamanochi the last time I was here?" the blonde sidekick confirmed with the female ninja. Now he definitely remembered the boy from before, from when he'd gone to Yamanochi, as well as after he'd come back to Middleton.

Ron vaguely remembered Kim telling him about what had happened at school while he had been at Yamanochi. His redheaded best friend still didn't know about the ninja school, as Ron had sworn an oath of secrecy about it.

But what the redheaded had told him was what really had him worried at the moment. He, very clearly, remembered that the black-haired exchange student had captured quite a few hearts when he had last been there. Among them had been Tara, Monique, Kim... Not to mention a certain brunette cheerleader, as she had been his number-one girlfriend according to the redheaded girl.

Just imagining one of the girls with the black-haired boy made his blood boil, and he almost gritted his teeth. 'I should have kicked him around harder!' Ron thought. His eyes went wide, just now understanding what had gone through his head.

"Is everything alright Ron-san?" the olive-skinned girl asked, putting her hand on top of his own, calming him down.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry Yori..." Ron replied, enjoying the feel of the warm and gentle hand that held his own. "It's nothing."

"Ron-san..." The girl looked into his eyes for a few seconds, as she moved closer to him. Her face was now inches away from his, her heart pounding from being so close to the blonde goofball.

She squeezed his hand for a moment, and looked deeply into his eyes. The girl was surprised that he hadn't moved away from her, and the thought made her suddenly stop. She turned her head away, and a light shade of red was visible on her face. "We should probably return..." she said, getting to her feet.

The olive-skinned girl offered him her hand, helped him get up, and the two teens returned to the school grounds.

'What was I about to do?' Yori questioned herself, as she kept stealing glances at the frame of the blonde boy next to her. These feeling she was experiencing when she was close to him hadn't changed one bit since the first time she'd met him. Her chest ached every time she laid her eyes on him. She felt the need to talk to him, if only to hear his voice.

She needed to do SOMETHING to calm herself from the foreign thoughts that were forming in her head.

...

The students of Yamanochi were anything but ordinary. They were strong, stealthy, and able to perform nearly any task at an almost inhuman level of ability. However, even THEY were excited about the fight that was happening in front of them.

Most of the students were surrounding two teens: a black-haired girl who was considered the best student in the school... and her opponent, the blonde boy, also known as the chosen one. The one who had apprehended Monkey Fist, and retrieved the Lotus Blade.

Ron was just a goofy boy who didn't have any special training, but he was still holding up quite well against the female ninja.

'When she said she wanted to relax... this was not what I had in mind!' the blonde teen thought. He was busy trying to defend himself from the seemingly never-ending series of attacks from his new sparring partner. The ninja girl was serious about her training, that's for sure, as she was seriously trying to land every hit she was throwing at him.

Yori was sending her punches at Ron's face, while the blonde was frantically trying to block her blows and stay on his feet. 'Come on Ron-san! Fight back!' the olive-skinned girl was trying to push the blonde into the wall, to force him to attack her as well.

Yori had noticed it the first time she'd met the blonde boy, during his previous visit to Yamanochi. Monkey Fist had attacked the school, and had stolen the Lotus Blade with the help of that TRAITOR. At first, Ron hadn't seemed like the chosen one... or even a warrior, to her. Even if he WAS extremely cute and funny with his American-style jokes and his adorable smile.

He was, in fact, strong enough to hold his own against pretty much anyone... if only he wanted to. ...but apparently, something was holding him back from tapping into his enormous potential.

The black-haired girl was determined to make sure he was strong enough to protect himself, from anyone that stood against him in the future. ...be it Monkey Fist, or otherwise.

Ron had been pushed to a wall of one of the buildings of the school, and he felt a rush of panic. He had no room to maneuver himself, and get away from the onslaught that was Yori. 'Isn't this a bit much?' the blonde sidekick thought, as his hands started to hurt by consistently blocking her blows. 'I need to do something! But I can't just attack her.' Ron changed his stance, taking a step forward, and surprising everyone but his black-haired opponent. Yori simply stared at him, welcoming the change.

The ninja girl decided to test his new resolve, as she moved within striking distance, kicking at his midsection. She watched, as everything appeared to unfold in slow motion.

The blonde sidekick moved forward and bent backwards, as if he had known what was coming. Now fully behind her, he kicked the leg that supported her balance... Just enough to make her fall.

"Wha-" Yori nearly lost her balance, but quickly redistributed her weight. She used her hand to flip herself away from the blonde, facing him again.

"Not bad Ron-san, but you still have much to learn" she stated, launching herself at him again. Only this time, she was far more aggressive. She knew he could take it... and even challenge her.

...

Ron entered his temporary room at the secret ninja school, closing the sliding door after him slowly. His body was tired and sluggish, after everything that Yori had put him through during her so-called "routing training". He had forgotten that the black-haired girl was extremely strong, despite her slender figure. Her beautiful face and gentle voice belied the secret, that she was as tough as they come... just like Kim was.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised about that huh?" he spoke to no one, as he remembered the face of the redheaded teen heroine.

The blonde sidekick started to stretch, feeling a few spots in his body starting to go back to their original place, with noticeable cracking sounds. "I'm probably going to be shot for a week after this..." He sat down on the floor, and leaned his back against the wall.

'I wonder if Kim misses me?' the blonde boy pondered. He simply smiled to himself, as he remembered that she had Josh. 'Probably not as much as I miss her... She must be busy with school, her boyfriend, ...or that bastard.' He'd gotten angry again, but released his anger with a deep exhale.

He understood that getting mad would get him nowhere, it would only make him feel worse. Instead, he decided to head to bed, to try to get his day over with as quickly as he could.

The blonde laid down on his 'bed' to, try to get as much sleep as he could. When he closed his eyes, the sidekick could see the smiling faces of Tara, Monique, and Bonnie. Their faces reminded him of the last time he'd seen them: in school, or in Bonnie's case, on his last mission. Maybe he had only been one day away, but he already wanted to see them again. As his exhaustion got the better of him, he finally fell asleep.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

It was after the morning assembly, and the students went off to their usual classes. The only difference was the new student, many of the girls followed the handsome boy ...except a few girls that were unavailable. One of these young ladies moved through the halls, chasing after a certain assistant principal. "Excuse me, Mr. Barkin?" asked a female voice behind him, making him turn around.

"Yes Miss Possible?" he answered, immediately identifying the redheaded teen. After all, she was one of the best students in the school.

"I wanted to ask you about Ron" she spoke normally, like she always did. "About his trip to that school...?"

"Yes, Yamanochi... What about it?"

"Well, I just needed to ask, when exactly did Ron go there?" Kim asked. She needed to clarify something, before she asked Wade.

"I believe it was last night that he bordered a plane going there, why? Did something happen?" he asked. A tone of worry had begun to bleed into his usual gruff voice.

"No, just checking... Thank you Mr. Barkin" the redheaded heroine replied, before she backed up, and walked away.

Kim quickly went to her locker, opening the door. The screen inside lit up, the face of Wade appearing almost instantly. He was sitting in his chair, drinking a soda. "Wade I need your help" Kim explained.

"Morning Kim! Sure, what's up?" he answered quickly, drinking from his soda and leaning back in his seat.

"Wade, where is Ron?" was all Kim asked, and she received his reaction immediately.

Kim just stared at the boy with one eyebrow raised at him. The young hacker had started to choke, as he hadn't expected her to already know what he'd done. After a few more sips from his drink, he'd calmed down enough to properly respond. "S-Sorry! You were saying?" he replied in a weak voice, trying not strain- his now sore- throat.

"As I was trying to say... I've just gotten back from a surprise morning assembly. They told me that we've got another exchange student program..." the redheaded heroine said, remembering the details.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Wade asked, he didn't understand what this had to do with the blonde boy. "Did they pick Ron again, or something?" he joked, there was NO possible way that they had.

"No they didn't... they just took him yesterday after school" the redheaded girl answered. She watched the boy on the monitor look at her as if she was crazy.

"That's impossible... They couldn't take him because-" the young genius's eyes opened in horror for a moment, as he remembered that only he and the blonde sidekick were aware of the mission that Ron had gone on.

Kim eyed the boy in suspicion. "And why not Wade?" the heroine asked, staring at him with her piercing gaze.

"Well... Ron was with you at school, right? So it can't be that someone just took him away" Wade explained. His answer seemed to calm the girl down a bit.

"I guess..." Kim seemed to think for a moment about something. "Say, can you get in touch with Ron and let me know if everything is okay?" she asked, and the boy immediately nodded and promised to do so.

"Got it Kim! I'll keep you posted."

"Please and thank you!" the redhead replied.

As she closed her locker door, she found someone standing there.

"Kim Possible it is excellent to see you again" said a familiar voice. She could clearly see that the source was the same student that had switched places with her Ron.

"Hey Hirotaka..." her voice was less then enthused, to say the least, and it really came as a surprise to the black-haired boy.

"I have been anticipating the day that I could compare fighting styles with you. Shall we say, after school, at the same place as the last time?" he finished with a winning smile. Of course, he expected her to agree, considering that the last time she'd seen him she'd been all over him.

"Um... Sorry Hirotaka, maybe next time?" Kim said normally, declining the offer politely. She walked away to her next class, eagerly awaiting a response from Wade about her blonde friend.

The olive-skinned exchange student's smile turned to a scowl, his hand balled up as he looked at the back of the redheaded girl. 'Just you wait... I'll get you to come running, and I'll show him for thinking that he's better then me!' he swore, before hearing some giggling and whispering behind him.

Hirotaka turned, only to see some of the school girls looking at him with admiration. 'Mmm... I'll deal with her later...' he walked away, heading towards the girls.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Bonnie Rockwaller was sitting in her usual seat in the lunchroom, surrounded by the other cheerleaders. Said beauty appeared to be playing with her phone, and chatting a bit with her friends. In reality however, she was looking at her screen... As if waiting for a call or a message, from a certain someone.

"You know... it works better if you actually make a call..." said Tara jokingly. She quickly received a flat look from her brunette friend.

"Funny... I don't think I appreciate your tone Tara..." was all Bonnie said, as she pocketed the small device.

"Oh come on Bonnie, I'm sure Hirotaka will come crawling back to you as soon as he sees you again!" the blonde replied. It was clear to the blond that that was what her friend was waiting for.

Bonnie looked at her, genuinely confused by the blonde's words. "What makes you think I'm waiting for him?" Her reply caused the table to go quiet, as they all stared at Bonnie.

"Come on... you're kidding right?" one of the cheerleaders asked, as they all stared at the girl at the top of the food chain in shock. "I mean, you were his number-one girlfriend! He even said goodbye to you before he left!"

"Not that it really matters, but he didn't say anything to me. If anything, I was the one that came to see him off..." Her answer was kind of strange, compared to the usual Bonnie.

"Bonnie... Is it because of Kim?" asked one of the other cheerleaders.

"What does this have to do with Possible?" the brunette asked. The question really didn't annoy her any more than she already was, she was just interested in her answer.

"Just hear me out... I'm just saying that you used to go after the guys she was interested in... So now that she has a boyfriend, and isn't interested in Hirotaka, then... maybe you don't want him anymore?" the black-haired cheerleader questioned. She almost immediately regretted opening her mouth, as she feared that the brunette would destroy her reputation. ...but to her surprise, and everyone else's at the table, the brunette didn't answer immediately. She simply appeared to be thinking for a moment.

'Well, I can't really say that it hadn't crossed my mind before...' She could definitely see the appeal in taking something from her rival Kim Possible, just to rub it in her face. But that wasn't the reason this time... She had taken an interest in the blonde artist in the beginning. He was cool, good-looking, and it WAS a good way to taunt the redheaded girl. It was the exact same situation with the new exchange student, the first time he had been at Middleton.

She finally looked at the black-haired cheerleader. "I can't deny that I might have thought that before... But after I understood what kind of guy he was... Well, I just don't see the appeal anymore."

The girls at the table looked at the brunette with doubt in their faces, it didn't really sound like her to NOT go after a hot guy. Bonnie scoffed, as she started to explain, "Look, do you remember when we all went with him to Bueno Nacho and Brick showed up?" she asked. They all nodded, remembering how he'd pretty much toyed with the blonde jock, humiliating him. "Well, that's just it... I don't think Hirotaka cared enough to even remember our names. And to be honest... If the guy's only interested in me for my body... then he's not worth the effort..." the brunette explained. Her fellow team members finally understood what she'd meant, and found themselves agreeing with Bonnie.

The only one who looked as if she didn't agree was the blonde beauty, Tara. She looked down at the table, nervous about her specific situation with Ron. She couldn't deny that she really really liked the blonde boy... hell, she probably even loved him. The problem was, after what she'd heard the brunette say, she wasn't sure if he felt the same as her. It worried her that he had shown an interest in her body first, when they'd met on the train.

"Tara? Are you okay?" asked the cheerleader sitting next to her, as she looked at the blonde in concern.

"N-No I'm fine... But I think I'll head to the bathroom for a moment" the girl excused herself, walking away and avoiding letting her friends see her fallen expression.

Bonnie looked at the blonde's back, as she wondered whether her friend's problem had something to do with the blonde sidekick. While she wasn't sure, the brunette was definitely going to talk to Tara about her so-called "date" with her Ron. She vowed to get to the bottom of this.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Yamanochi was home to many young and strong individuals, and one of the strongest there was Yori. Having spent all of her life at the school, it was most definitely her home. Her way of life was her training, and following the rules of Sensei. Said girl was currently sitting in her room, deep in thought about her day. Everything had been the same routine as always, with only one small change.

'Ron-san...' she kept thinking about her entire day with him, over and over. Letting it play out as if she was watching a scene from a movie.

The ninja girl had already tried to fall asleep, but with little success. She decided to try something else, but with every new line of thought ending up at him, she wasn't getting anywhere.

The olive-skinned beauty decided to walk outside, maybe try to get some fresh air. She was currently standing in the training grounds, enjoying the cool night breeze. She started to move her body, practicing her stances, as it always helped her clear her head.

It had happened to her a few times in the past, whenever she needed to think about something that was bothering her. One of those times involved the exact same boy, the one that was probably asleep in his room, after proving her right about his strength. But that wasn't what was bothering her at the moment.

"Having trouble sleeping?" asked a kind voice from behind her.

The olive-skinned girl jumped in surprise. She had not expected anyone else to be awake at this time of night, and she especially did not expect them to be able to sneak up on her. She turned her head, only to see the master of the school smiling at her.

"Master Sensei!" she immediately bowed her head for a few moments, before looking back at the old man. "No, Sensei... I was just..." Yori started to explain, before Sensei looked up at the night sky.

"Are you concerned about Ron-san?" the man asked, not even needing to look at the girl.

"R-Ron-san-umm... Stoppable-san?" she tried to sound as if he hadn't hit the nail on the head. "No... It is nothing like that Master Sensei, I was simply practicing for a short time" she answered quickly.

"I see, your dedication to your training is admirable, as always Yori!" he responded with a smile.

The girl was ashamed of herself for lying to her father figure, although she wasn't entirely clear WHY she felt the need to lie. "Yes, Master Sensei..."

"But you know..." he suddenly spoke again. "...too much training will only magnify your pain in the future... You must take time for yourself, on occasion" he spoke, as the girl stared at the floor.

"But... what if I do not have the time?" her voice was weak, but still strong enough for him to hear.

"We never have enough time to do everything we desire... That is why it is best to refrain from leaving any regrets behind..." the old master spoke, before moving away from the girl. "Now I believe that is enough training for one day, good night Yori."

The young girl stared at the back of the old master and bowed to him. She was touched by his kindness and care for his students, even helping her with her doubts about the blonde boy.

Her biggest fear was not having enough time to spend with the freckled boy, it had been her reason for holding herself back. However, she understood that no matter how much, or how little, time she would have with him, she would rather take advantage of it, as opposed to worrying about it.

Vowing to not waste even one more second, she quickly hurried to the blonde's room. She knocked on his door a few times, but received no answer.

'Sorry, Ron-san...' She opened the sliding door slowly, catching sight of the blonde goofball.

Ron was sleeping peacefully, his body spread out on the floor in an awkward position. On his chest was a lump under his shirt, and it appeared to be moving...

'It is most likely Rufus-san' Yori speculated. She noticed that the blonde boy was, just like the last time he had been here, without any sort of blanket to help shield him from the cold night.

Without a second thought, the young ninja immediately exited the room, heading to her own. She quickly grabbed a spare blanket, and headed back to the blonde's room. She was as quiet as she could be, not wishing to wake any of the other students.

Yori slipped back inside the small room, only to see that the blonde boy was now sleeping with his back to her. She unfolded the blanket, and started to cover him up. 'There is no point in waking him up at this moment... But I shall be sure to be by your side tomorrow, all-' The olive-skinned girl was almost done covering the boy, before her thoughts were cut short.

Her body was pulled into the blonde's, as he hugged her slim frame and covered them both with the blanket.

'What?' her mind stalled for a moment, before trying to escape from the blonde's grasp... but with no success. "R-Ron-san, please... this is not appropriate-" Yori started to say, until she finally noticed that said blonde boy was practically asleep at the moment.

She could feel his warm body against hers as he simply pulled her to his chest, putting his chin on top of her head.

'He... Ron-san is... warm... So...' she thought, just as her fatigue hit her like a ton of bricks. She simply fell asleep in his arms.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

A certain brunette was walking down the road at a slow pace, holding her phone close to her ear. This was the tenth time she had tried calling her blonde boy, only to receive no answer at all. "Just great..." Bonnie said, slipping the small device back into her pocket. She was a bit more than annoyed about her inability to even talk to him. 'I mean, how hard is it to pick up the phone? You know, maybe call me back? Or at least send me a message!'

'I'll have to punish him when he gets back...' She reflected on her chosen course of action, as she continued walking to her destination. The brunette couldn't deny that she was extremely disappointed at not seeing Ron off (especially when she needed to talk to him after their mission together). Luckily for her, she'd decided to use the time to talk to a certain someone. She was about to see them very soon, as she was currently on her way to them.

The brunette cheerleader had only one goal at the moment, and she was going to achieve it no matter what! "Just you wait... I'll show you!" Bonnie said, finally reaching her destination.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I've started to watch Totally Spies after Kim Possible and it is very cute! It has its flaws but still a great show! If you want to hear my thoughts on it like I did KP then let me know**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say lunastra is kicking my ass! Update... Kicked her blue ass! And got her armor plus a longsword and the bow! And now Vaal Hazak!**

 **P.S:**

 **For you guys who gave me suggestions!**

 **These are the ones that I've already read: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **Emotion Sickness remix**

 **Love thy enemy**

 **Wicked bonds**

 **Cupid Has Crappy Aim**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **Ron's toys**

 **As Bad as She Wants Me to Be**

 **New Beginning**

 **a Week without Ronshine**

 **Currently reading!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **A Bond of Honor**

 **Storm Chaser**

 **Many Possible Worlds**

 **Valentine's Surprise**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **The Primal Primate**

 **Team Stop**

 **Break Away**

 **Kironbon**

 **Kim Possible: Necessary Changes**

 **The Little Things**

 **Unstoppable**

 **Rise of the Unstoppable**

 **Team Possible Turns Evil!**

 **Drop in Reality**

 **Ron Stoppable: That's so Monique**

 **Zorpox rises**

 **What's the Alma Mater?**

 **Step Up**

 **To read in the future!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **From sick to wRonGo**

 **Loving you Behind Closed Doors**

 **The Dark Angel Series**

 **The Last Dragonslayer**

 **What Words Couldn't Say**

 **Partners in Crime**

 **Identities**

 **Phantom**

 **The Ron effect**

 **Honey Pot**

 **The Demon and Buffoon**

 **P.S:!**

 **Ann is still in the lead right now!**

 **Second is Shego!**

 **The third one is Yori! The first wild card!**

 **So keep voting to change it!**

 **P.S: I thought of a fun idea! I can't seem to decide on who will pop Ron's cherry! Soooooo leave a comment on who do you want to be Ron's first or visit the poll!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! good again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **43 Ann**

 **36 Shego**

 **28 Yori**

 **19 Vivian Porter**

 **18 Monique**

 **17 Zita**

 **14 dr director/Betty**

 **11 Adrena Lynn**

 **11 Bebe**

 **8 Joss**

 **7 Warmonga**

 **6 Connie**

 **6 Lonnie**

 **2 Camille Leon**

 **1 Amelie**

 **1 Justine Flanner**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	23. Chapter 22: Bonnie's decision

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **gjagent2013** : I wonder if she'll be fine? I bet she will want him to stay! That's kind of mean!

 **oghren** : Glad you liked it! And why do you think Yori will go back with him? The timeline of the fic is after Ron was in Yamanochi and before Eric showed up! When the time is right! Thanks, dude! I will!

 **oghren** : Thanks a lot man! That's a good idea! Actually, I've thought of that same thing! Mmm... Interesting you should say that about Bonbon... Will do!

 **biob1** : Thanks, dude!

 **Smiling Lemon** : I wonder if someone will be able to guess!

 **Aqua Rules** : It really does depends on how you look at it!

 **JustMeguest** : Glad you liked it! And Bonbon didn't do it on purpose! She just spoke what she thought! Exactly! You will see! Well... Mon knows bits and pieces! You will have to see! As long as you like it!

 **MaksmoNero** : Really? You find her annoying? I can kinda see it but I still love her character! Also, I love the fact that you watch KP with your younger sibling! Just like I saw it with my wife! LOL put that monkey in a cage! Happy to see you warm up to her! It's cool!

 **pitbull4567** : Glad you liked it!

 **Blaze1992** : LOL! I can imagine Ron calmly walking to Sensei and punching him in the face and I just burst out laughing! Well... They do have their reasons!

 **FF8cerberus** : I guess it kinda true! Or maybe his phone is missing? Well, I can see your point but he likes her and doesn't want to hurt her! Ececly! Glad you approve! And thanks!

 **Bigfluffy97** : Oh! Thank you! Love to hear that you guys enjoy it! I will!

 **bleach1990** : Mmm... I might check it out! Thanks! I'm getting the feeling that you want Ron and Yori to get naughty!

 **infadinityfollower** : Happy you liked it! Here you go!

 **Vanitas50** : Well... I can't say that I'm a big fan of Josh or Hirokata, not to mention Eric!

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : Glad you liked it! Do a lot of people not like Yori? I'm sure it will!

 **cabrera1234** : You will see! Sure you will!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **UPDATE! This has officially become my most popular fic! I couldn't be happier!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 22: Bonnie's** **decision**

"Mmm..." a blonde boy mumbled. His very peaceful slumber was disturbed by an annoying beam of light, that very conveniently hit his face. The blonde sidekick moved his head, and covered the side of his face with his hand to try and block the sunlight, with little success.

Without much choice, Ron moved his head to the side and blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light. This was his second official day waking up in Yamanochi since he had been brought to the school by Yori and Hirotaka. His body felt heavy and sluggish, demonstrated by how difficult it was to get up from his bed. He could see, and feel, that his body was covered with a blanket that he didn't remember getting... 'Probably Rufus...' he thought tiredly, and he closed his eyes and tried to spin to the side. ...only to hug something soft and warm, like a big pillow, that was next to him.

'It's very soft... Where did Rufus even get it?' the blonde boy wondered, reflecting on how amazing his small friend was.

As his body started getting hotter, he decided to move away and get up from under the blanket. 'Well... time to get up and- Wait... why can't I move?' Ron wondered. He had noticed that his body wasn't just heavy, but downright pinned at the moment.

With his free hand he slowly lifted the blanket, only to see a head of smooth, black hair. His heart palpitated, before he swallowed the lump in his throat and very slowly pulled back the blanket covering the person next to him.

'Okay... just calm down... Did I fall asleep in the wrong room?' he guessed. The trouble with that idea was, he very clearly remembered going to bed alone... if you don't count Rufus. He suddenly started to feel the person moving around, as they shifted to on top of him. It was clearly a girl, as he could feel her chest pressing up against his own, making him blush.

He was now pinned down even harder, he looked down only to see that the culprit was in fact the first person he'd met at Yamanochi. 'Why is Yori in my bed?!' The boy was staring to panic, as he felt her knee moving up in-between his legs. 'Oh God... not good!' He tried to move his legs, to try and halt her movement, but couldn't offer much resistance from his current angle.

Her leg brushed against his manhood for a few moments, before it started to have an effect on him. His member was now erect from the warm, gentle contact. He started to sweat and decided to try and wiggle out of the girl's grasp, but had little success.

Ron could see that his small friend was now awake, and looking at him. Rufus started squeaking weakly, so as to not wake up the girl. "Yori... sleep?"

"I don't know Buddy..." the blonde boy replied honestly, as quietly as he could. If the girl woke up now, things wouldn't end well. "Say, could you give me a hand?" Ron asked.

The naked mole rat saluted the boy and started to move around the two teens, trying to spot an escape route for Ron. After a few seconds he came back to his friend's face.

"No... way..." was all he said, the blonde's face twisted into a look of horror.

"What am I supposed to do?" the blonde asked, his voice coming out a bit louder than he'd intended. Rufus simply shrugged, as he didn't know.

"Mmm..." the olive-skinned girl started to move around a bit, as she was disturbed by the blonde's voice. Her eyes started to open, and she blinked a few times as her eyes locked on the blonde's.

"Um, morning?" the sidekick greeted, unsure of what would happen next.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"Rise and shine Kimmi!" shouted an excited Ann Possible, as she entered the room of her daughter. Today had been one of the few instances that Kim hadn't gotten up on time. She had just kept sleeping, refusing to listen to her alarm clock and get up.

The young heroine had been like this for the last few days, every day she had gotten up later and later. Her mother had had no idea what the problem was...

That had been the case until yesterday, when she'd found out that her daughter's best friend had gone overseas to Japan for an exchange student program for a few days. It was honestly ADORABLE to see how the lack of the blonde boy's presence had affected her, it seemed as if she was missing a dose of her usual energy.

The older Possible honestly thought that her daughter was acting kind of silly about this whole situation. After all, she wasn't a little girl anymore.

"Mom?..." the redheaded heroine asked in a weak voice, her head poking out of her blanket. She seemed tired, as if she hadn't gotten enough sleep, but can you really blame her? "Five more minutes..." was the only thing she said, as said redheaded girl covered her head with her blanket again.

The world-renowned Kim Possible was a mess at the moment: her hair was wild, and she looked as if she hadn't slept very well. Her head was pounding, and she had bags under her eyes.

"No chance I'm falling for that one again! Not after your brothers..." the older Possible replied, pulling the blanket off of her daughter and forcing her to wake up.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

After she was done washing her face, Kim moved down the stairs. The girl was walking at a snail's pace, and after about two minutes she arrived at the table. She sat down in her usual chair, and looked down at the table as her mother put a plate with her breakfast on it in front of her.

Kim's head was foggy, but she was enjoying the fact that her brothers were quiet at the moment. 'Wait... since when are the tweebs quiet?' she thought, and looked next to her. The most obvious answer was that they had already left for school, as she'd gotten up later than she usually did. To her surprise, she saw the two of them sitting and eating like normal human beings.

The boys looked at her, and their eyes screamed something... But she just couldn't figure out what it was. The girl decided to ignore it, as she'd come to the conclusion that it probably wasn't anything too important.

"Can you pass me the maple syrup?" Kim asked.

"Here you go Kim..." replied someone, passing it to her.

"Thank you..." the redheaded girl answered automatically, her mind starting to clear up a bit after she took a few bites of her breakfast.

'Wait... who was that just now?' she thought. The voice that had answered her was polite, so it definitely wasn't her brothers, and it was a female voice as well.

It didn't sound to her like her mother, or Monique, 'so who?' The redheaded girl lifted her head and looked. Her eyes opened in shock, as she very clearly saw a certain brunette sitting right next to her.

Kim stared at Bonnie's face for a few seconds. The brunette cheerleader was sitting in Ron's seat, eating pancakes.

"What is it? You've been staring at me for a while now" Bonnie questioned, leaning back in her seat.

"Bonnie... what are you doing in my house?" the redheaded girl asked, in an even tone of voice. She assumed that she was still dreaming, because there was NO way that the great Queen B would be caught dead in HER house.

The cheerleader gave her a flat look, and pointed at her plate. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Her voice was full of her normal sarcasm, which seemed to finally rouse the redheaded heroine.

"Wait, what are you doing in my house?!" Kim asked, more surprised than angry. This was the last thing she'd ever expected to see.

Before the brunette managed to answer, someone cut her off. "Oh Kimmi! I forgot to tell you... I've decided to accept Bonnie here as my intern at the hospital!" the Possible matriarch said, smiling at the girls as she came back into the room.

"What? Bonnie is your... intern?" She repeated the words, as she still couldn't believe it. Kim stared at her mother, who seemed very excited about the whole thing. Bonnie just smiled at the Possible matriarch.

"It's a great honor Mrs. Possible!" the brunette cheerleader exclaimed, wearing a big smile.

The redheaded teen looked with suspicion at the smiling Bonnie. Something seemed fishy to her, for several reasons. "Um, Mom? Can I talk to you for a second?" Kim asked.

"Sure Honey" her mother replied, following her into the living room. "Okay, what did you need Kim?"

"Mom, why did you let Bonnie into our house? Did they have another school assignment that she needed to do?" Kim asked, it wouldn't have been the first time that they had something like that happen.

"No, not that I'm aware of..." Ann answered after a brief moment.

"Then why are you letting her follow you around as your intern?" The world famous Kim Possible was trying to figure out what the sitch was.

"Well, Bonnie wants to be a doctor in the future... She asked me to give her some experience in the field, so she can-"

"What?" Kim cut her mother off, the shock visible in her voice. "Bonnie said... she wants to... be a doctor?!"

Ann simply nodded for a yes, and started to get her things ready for work. "Yes, that's right" Ann replied, remembering her surprise visit at the hospital the day before.

Flashback...

Ann Possible was busy, going over some charts at the hospital. She was in the staff breakroom, drinking some sweet tea and reading the details of her next patient.

The redheaded beauty was grateful for her work, as it kept her mind distracted from the impure thoughts floating through her head. She was ignoring the fifth or so call from her husband, as she decided she didn't even want to hear his voice anymore unless she absolutely had to. Right now, she had far more important things on her mind than dinner with her "faithful" spouse.

She was too busy learning more in her line of work, saving lives... and thinking about a certain blonde boy. 'Stop it...' she told herself, as she tried- once again- to banish the stray thoughts about Ron. Her head began to fill with more improper thoughts and feelings about the boy she'd seen growing up. 'What would he feel if he knew what I was thinking... He'd probably be disgusted and disappointed in me...'

Her mind drifted back to the moment they had shared in the living room. Kim was next to them, just sitting right there, while she was busy flashing the blonde boy. 'Well not such a boy anymore- no stop it!' She took another sip from her bottle, and the sweet flavor filled her mouth.

'You can't have thoughts like that about your daughter's best friend! What would Kim think? She'd despise me!' her mind told her. If she dared to take a bite from that forbidden fruit, she could very well destroy everything in her life.

'But then again... would Kim really care all that much?' the redheaded Possible matriarch wondered. If her daughter really had any special feelings for Ron, why hadn't she gone out with him, instead of her current boyfriend Josh? It was really strange, to say the least. Nothing was particularly wrong with Kim's boyfriend, he was a nice enough boy who had a passion for his work, but something still seemed off to her. 'And it's not like Ron didn't enjoy himself...' Ann remembered the time she'd been stuck under Kim's bed, and Ron had just happened to enter and check her out. She could recall his heavy breathing, as it washed over her legs and her femininity. It had gotten her all hot and bothered, after only a few seconds with him. She hummed to herself as she thought about how his big member felt pressed up against her. Not only that, but he'd actually spread her open. He hadn't left anything to the imagination about how she looked down there. Oh, how badly she'd wanted to tell him to "just go for it".

To just push himself inside, and relive himself of all his pent-up stress. Simply imagining that happening made her body warm, and caused her to bite her lips for a few seconds.

"Excuse me, Doctor Possible?" asked someone as they entered the room.

Ann was pulled out of her thoughts, as she looked at the nurse who had called her name. "Yes? What is it? Do they need me for another surgery?" the redheaded doctor asked. It wouldn't have been the first time that she'd gotten called in at the last minute, and it was best to take care of things right away if it WAS an emergency.

The nurse shook her head for a no. "No, nothing like that at the moment... But you do have a visitor."

Ann had to take a few seconds to think about this situation, as it was probably her husband trying to arrange a romantic dinner with her. It wouldn't be the first time that he'd tried, and it was probably the reason why he'd called her earlier today. 'And now he's here... just great.' She was left without much of a choice, as she got up from her seat.

"Could you please escort them to my office?" Ann asked, as she started to arrange her papers.

The nurse nodded once for a yes, "of course Doctor Possible! I'll just be a moment" the girl answered, before finally exiting the room.

The redheaded doctor exited the breakroom, starting to walk back to her office. She had expected her husband to just visit her out of the blue, trying to get on her good side. Making plans, or appearing to be romantic, had worked like magic in the past. ...but she wasn't that naive anymore, not after what she'd seen.

After she'd arrived at her office, she started to spread her papers around her desk. Her plan was to make it seem as if she had a great deal more work than usual, as it was a great excuse for coming home late.

After a few minutes, Ann heard a knock on her office door. "Yes, come in!" she answered. She didn't bother to look up from her papers, if only to give the impression of being even more busy than before.

There was silence for a moment, before her guest spoke up. "Good afternoon Doctor Possible!" greeted a familiar, female, voice. Her guest was definitely not her husband.

Ann lifted her head, to see the same girl that had chosen her as her topic for her school work in the past. "Hello Miss Rockwaller, how can I help you?" Ann asked with a smile. She remembered that the girl had been extremely polite, as well as a quick study, the last time she'd worked with her. As a result Ann found she didn't mind Bonnie dropping in for a visit.

The brunette cheerleader seemed to ponder what to say, as Ann waited patiently for her answer. "Doctor Possible, I want to study how to be a doctor... like you!" Bonnie explained. Her response seemed to surprise the redheaded Possible matriarch. "I was wondering if it would be possible for you to help me?"

'Well, this is a surprise...' Out of all the possibilities that had run through her head, this was probably one of last ones she would have expected. "Sure! I can help you with that" Ann answered with a smile, as Bonnie looked happy and relieved.

The redheaded beauty pulled out a small piece of paper from her desk, and started to write something on it, handing it to the brunette. Bonnie took a look at what was written on the piece of paper, only to see a name of a university written there.

"That's the same place I attended, I'm sure that you'll be able to make it there with your grades! And I don't mind writing you a letter of recommendation, or making a few calls-" Ann started to offer. She was happy to see more young people wanting to be a doctor to help people, it warmed her heart.

"Actually Doctor Possible, I've been wanting to study directly under you" the brunette cheerleader explained, Ann looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"From me? Miss Rockwaller, with all due respect, I'm not a teacher by any means. If anything, it would only make learning all the more difficult for you without the basic knowledge and understanding of the material. Not to mention the fact that that's not at all how medical study works... You'll have to study for at least a few years, and take a lot of exams, just to make it into medical school-" Ann explained as clearly as she could, before the brunette cut her off.

"A few years? That's too long!" she said, a tinge of fear in her tone.

Something in the brunette's voice seemed strange to Ann, compelling her to dig a bit deeper into the brunette's motives. "If I may ask, what is the big hurry?"

Bonnie was quiet for a moment, as she seemed to think about what to say.

"Listen Bonnie, you're a very smart girl. I'd be willing to bet that you can easily achieve becoming a doctor... So there's no need to rush things, just take your time-"

"I can't! What if I can't help him the next time he gets hurt?" the brunette cheerleader questioned, her voice cracking up.

The look on Ann's face all but demanded an explanation from the teen girl. A defeated look flashed across Bonnie's face, before she finally gave in. "A few days ago, I was out with... someone..." The brunette cheerleader seemed to relive the moment, as her expression showed what she had felt at the time. "Some lunatic attacked us... And he... he defended me... and almost died doing it! All I could do was just stand there, while he was suffering. I just froze up, instead of helping him..." During the brunette's explanation, Ann moved from her seat and towards Bonnie.

"Is your friend okay?" Ann all but demanded, and the cheerleader nodded for a yes.

"He's fine... But he's not my friend, he can't be..." Bonnie started to expound. "Ever since I've met him, I've been horrible to him... Laughing at him, calling him names, just because... And he was willing to give his own life to save mine" as she finished, she started to cry.

Ann immediately hugged the girl, patting her on the back to try and calm her down.

The brunette cheerleader grabbed a tissue that Ann presented her, blowing her nose, before realizing what she had said. "I'm sorry Doctor Possible... I've got to go!"

Bonnie was about to run out of the room, she regretted ever opening her mouth in the first place. However, before she managed to flee, she felt someone holding her in place.

"Please let me go... I've wasted enough of your time Doctor Possible."

"Wait up Bonnie..." Ann's voice was calm, as she patted the girl's hand and smiled at her. "I thought you wanted to become a doctor, right?"

"Wh-what? But I thought that..." Bonnie's shock was evident in her voice. She had clearly expected Ann to throw her out, simply ignoring her request.

"Well... in all honesty, it's kind of refreshing to meet someone who wants to help others. Most people just seem to want to be able to say that they're a doctor... I think we'll be able to work something out, if you're up for it?" the Possible matriarch asked. The brunette's face transformed from a shocked expression, to a determined one... even if her eyes were still a bit pouty.

I wont let you down!"

End flashback...

Kim still looked skeptical, as it didn't sound like the brunette cheerleader to care about anything other than the food chain. "Still, are you sure that it's a good idea? I mean... won't she slow you down?"

"Not to worry! I've already talked to the head of the hospital! She's agreed to let Bonnie shadow me while I work, for a few days a week" Ann explained, as she grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder. "Anyway, we've got to go! I have three operations in the morning, and Bonnie has a LOT of material to study!" the Possible matriarch exclaimed. She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed her keys, before she and Bonnie headed out of the house.

...

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Kim was walking to school by herself at the moment, and she could say for certain that she'd probably never get used to walking alone. After so many days of waking up to see Ron's smiling face every morning, or seeing him already at the table and eating with her family like he was... No, after all these years, he WAS a part of her family.

Knowing that she wouldn't see him for a few days was really siphoning her energy away from her. Some people might call her weird, or clingy... But she was so completely used to him being around her, at this point it calmed her spirit just to see him and his goofy face.

If anyone else had been with him for so long, they would probably feel the same way towards the blonde boy too.

Kim suddenly remembered the two girls who'd claimed that they were now both going out with him, just to have the chance of being chosen as his girlfriend. She could kind of understand this sort of thing coming from Tara, as Ron did save her life before...

'But so what!? He's saved my life, more than a few times, just like I've saved his!'

As far as Monique was concerned, he was Monique's best male friend... 'He's my best friend... AND I've known him longer...' The redheaded heroine was thinking deeply, when the voice of Monique echoed in her mind.

'He's worth the risk...' that sentiment was something that was still lingering in her thoughts.

"Haa!" someone suddenly yelled, jumping out of the top of a tree that Kim was under, heading straight for her.

The teen heroine, in an impressive gymnastic performance, jumped back and flipped a few times, before coming to a halt. Her opponent gave her a second, before he charged at her again with his fists raised. He was aiming for her neck and midriff, to try to take her out, before she grabbed his hand and pulled him to herself.

The attacker used the momentum to charge at her again, trying to sweep her off her feet. His attack at her legs failed, as she jumped and almost managed to kick him in the head.

He quickly backed away, and bowed to her. "Very good Kim Possible! I see that your skill has improved since the last time we had fought" the black-haired boy said to her.

"Hirotaka? What gives?" Kim was obviously surprised to see the handsome black-haired boy who had just attacked her out of nowhere.

"Oh! I did not mean to harm you, merely to test your abilities... Why do I not make it up to you?" He moved in closer to her, and grabbed her hand.

"Um, thanks Hirotaka... But we really should get to school" Kim insisted, as she used a bit of force to free herself from the boy's grip.

"Oh, of course! I simply intended for us to go after school." He bowed, to show he meant no harm. He saw her turn her back to him, and continue to walk in the school's direction.

'A small degree more levelheaded then I anticipated... But no matter, in the end you will follow me around like a love-sick puppy!' the black-haired boy thought. He wore a covert smile, as he joined Kim on the walk to her school.

One way or another, he WAS going to win. And he would be sure to demonstrate his victory to that pathetic foreigner who DARED to come to his school.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

At Yamanochi...

Ron Stoppable was busy training with some of the students at the moment. He had been training for several hours, having woken up quite some time ago. ...to the sight of the beautiful Yori in his bed.

To say it had been an awkward day, would be an understatement in his eyes. Every time he would look in the direction of the female ninja, she would always look away from him. 'Yep... definitely hates me...' he thought, as that explanation made the most sense to him.

At the moment, he was paired up with a brown-haired boy who was a bit taller than him. The two were at a standoff for a few moments, before they charged at each other. They weren't the only ones doing so, as the students all around them did the same. Ron's opponent was good, that was for sure, but not nearly as talented as Yori. Nor was he as aggressive as Yori's partner had been, on the night Ron was taken to Yamanochi.

He had been worrying about the girls lately, as he had been unable to talk to anyone before he'd been taken from his home. Hell, he couldn't even call them now just to let them know he was okay.

As frustrating as it was, there was nothing he could do about it except to wait until he was back home. 'But... when will that happen?' the blonde sidekick wondered, as he'd never gotten a specific time from Master Sensei or Yori for when he'd be leaving.

After some time training with the students, Ron was surrounded by even more of the students of the school. All of them wanted to either train with him, or to just talk to him. Everyone was pleasantly surprised to find out that the Chosen One was a really nice, down-to-earth, kind of guy. He wasn't stuck up at all, unlike what they had first thought.

The blonde sidekick idly chatted with a few of the girls who had asked to train with him.

Flashback...

Yori had just finished knocking Ron out. She caught him before he hit the ground, and gently placed him on his bed. "I hope that you are all right" she spoke quietly, but loudly enough for her partner to hear.

"Yes, of course, I am fine! What, did you really believe that this amateur could-" Hirotaka spoke, before the black-haired girl cut him off.

"I was not speaking to you" was the only thing she said, as she made sure that everything was okay with the blonde boy.

"Are you truly that concerned over some foreigner? What is so special about him anyway?" He moved closer, only to see Yori smiling at the blonde's face. "Yori be serious, this guy is nothing special! Why do we even need him?"

"I have explained to you in the past, do not address me so casually!" she ground out, anger bleeding into her voice. This behavior was something that really annoyed her, she should not have to keep telling the boy that she didn't want him to get too familiar with her.

"I simply do not see what the "big deal" is, he is not someone that we should be wasting our time on!" The boy tried to kick one of Ron's legs, but soon found himself on the floor. There was a short, hidden blade, aimed directly at his throat.

The female ninja had simply vanished from his view, as she swept his legs out from under him in one swift kick. She grabbed his face while he was still in the air with inhuman speed, and pinned him to the floor with one hand, as the other aimed the blade at him.

She shot him a look of disgust and moved the blade even closer to his Jugular. "In case you have forgotten Hirotaka-san... We are here to retrieve Stoppable-san and return to Yamanochi as quickly as possible. Under no circumstances are we to bring him harm, or to make our presence known to anyone!" Her voice was now full of venom for the boy on the floor. "As such, I am unclear as to where attacking him fits in with our mission!"

"I-I had no intention of hurting him... simply to test his level of skill. There was no need to help him" he answered.

"As if you were actually capable of defeating him... and I was assisting you! If I had permitted your stupid behavior to continue, Stoppable-san may have actually tried to attack as well. Our mission to get you to school would be ruined, after he proceeded to defeat you!" was the last thing she said, before re-sheathing her blade.

"Him!? Defeat me? Are you claiming that he is stronger than I am?" Hirotaka looked angrily at the sleeping blonde.

"If you dare to even THINK about hurting him... I will not hesitate to defend him" her voice growled, low and dangerous.

The girl was serious about protecting him that much was obvious 'I'll just have to hurt him in a different way' the black-haired boy thought as he just needed to wait for his mission to start.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I've started to watch Totally Spies after Kim Possible and it is very cute! It has its flaws but still a great show! If you want to hear my thoughts on it like I did KP then let me know**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say lunastra is kicking my ass! Update... Kicked her blue ass! And got her armor plus a longsword and the bow! And now Vaal Hazak!**

 **P.S:**

 **For you guys who gave me suggestions!**

 **These are the ones that I've already read: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **Emotion Sickness remix**

 **Love thy enemy**

 **Wicked bonds**

 **Cupid Has Crappy Aim**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **Ron's toys**

 **As Bad as She Wants Me to Be**

 **New Beginning**

 **a Week without Ronshine**

 **Currently reading!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **A Bond of Honor**

 **Storm Chaser**

 **Many Possible Worlds**

 **Valentine's Surprise**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **The Primal Primate**

 **Team Stop**

 **Break Away**

 **Kironbon**

 **Kim Possible: Necessary Changes**

 **The Little Things**

 **Unstoppable**

 **Rise of the Unstoppable**

 **Team Possible Turns Evil!**

 **Drop in Reality**

 **Ron Stoppable: That's so Monique**

 **Zorpox rises**

 **What's the Alma Mater?**

 **Step Up**

 **To read in the future!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **From sick to wRonGo**

 **Loving you Behind Closed Doors**

 **The Dark Angel Series**

 **The Last Dragonslayer**

 **What Words Couldn't Say**

 **Partners in Crime**

 **Identities**

 **Phantom**

 **The Ron effect**

 **Honey Pot**

 **The Demon and Buffoon**

 **P.S:!**

 **Ann is still in the lead right now!**

 **Second is Shego!**

 **The third one is Yori! The first wild card!**

 **So keep voting to change it!**

 **P.S: I thought of a fun idea! I can't seem to decide on who will pop Ron's cherry! Soooooo leave a comment on who do you want to be Ron's first or visit the poll!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! good again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **43 Ann**

 **36 Shego**

 **28 Yori**

 **19 Vivian Porter**

 **18 Monique**

 **17 Zita**

 **14 dr director/Betty**

 **11 Adrena Lynn**

 **11 Bebe**

 **8 Joss**

 **7 Warmonga**

 **6 Connie**

 **6 Lonnie**

 **2 Camille Leon**

 **1 Amelie**

 **1 Justine Flanner**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	24. Chapter 23: uncertain feelings

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **Incredible62** : Happy to hear it! Mmm... Funny you should mention her... Good to know! Oh, you will! Got it!

 **gjagent2013** : It will probably be an awkward moment for her... Well, she is kind of innocent! She will have to wait for him to return first!

 **Harem Lover 26** : Its cool man! It's kinda difficult to tell sometimes... Its the Ronshine man!

 **The Book of Eli** : I wonder if he'll get it...

 **Guest** : Cool! I'll check them out!

 **JustMeguest** : As long as you liked it! Well, she is afraid of losing him! I wonder if shell figures it in time! Thanks, man!

 **Joe Stoppinghem** : He was like this at the start... Think about it! He is supposed to be a ninja graduate and not reveal his skills and instead he is the center of attention and dating almost all of the cheerleaders! She may... Mmm... It will be a bloodbath! LOL!

 **Guest** : Happy you liked it!

 **Aqua Rules** : I wonder if he will... Yeah, she is!

 **Guest** : It will happen soon!

 **oghren** : Glad you liked it! Yeah! I think that you are the only one that guessed it! Got it! Mmm... Interesting choice! I will!

 **MaksmoNero** : Demm! I didn't think of that! Now he will want to hurt himself! Can you blame her? Lol! Into the cage!

 **Blaze1992** : She has? Well, the story is already different so... There will be!

 **FF8cerberus** : Is it? I'm happy you liked her! Are you expecting him and Ron to have a showdown? Very glad you liked it!

 **infadinityfollower** : Thanks! Here you go!

 **cabrera1234** : Well... Soon! Probably stealing shit!

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : He sure did! I bet! I don't know why... She is soo cute! I see...

 **Nightwing5123** : Thanks!

 **Linkonpark100** : I hope it is! That she is! I did check it out!

 **pitbull4567** : Glad you liked it!

 **Vanitas50** : Well, she is still learning! Thanks, man! Mmmm... He is the chosen one! Shego like that? Mmm, interesting!

 **DragoGamerKing** : Great! Well, here you go!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **UPDATE! This has officially become my most popular fic! I couldn't be happier!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 23: uncertain feelings**

Bonnie was currently sitting in the school's library, she'd gone there after her classes had finished. The brunette cheerleader had had a busy day, starting much earlier at the Possible household. She'd needed to get up early, just to catch a ride to the hospital with Doctor Possible. She believed that it was better to arrive early, if for no other reason than to see where everything was and how it all worked together.

Much to her surprise, yesterday the redheaded matriarch had offered to drive them both to the hospital today. Her only requirement had been that Bonnie arrive at her house in the morning, she'd even offered her some morning pancakes.

Kim's brothers were understandably surprised to see the new guest, and were intimidated by her mere presence. According to Ann, they were typically much rowdier. Usually, they were practically jumping off the walls, so her being there was a nice change of pace.

But the biggest shock for her had been Kim herself. The always perfect Kim Possible had been so tired, she had been practically a mess that morning. It would have been perfect if Bonnie could have taken a picture of the redheaded teen, but she didn't think that it would go over well with Ann.

The brunette was currently skimming a summary of some books that Ann had suggested she should read before her next stint at the hospital. It was honestly much more difficult than the stuff she was used to going through, but she was certain that the end result was completely worth the trouble.

"Wow, I guess you must really want people to buy your act..." said someone standing in front of Bonnie on the other side of the table. The brunette cheerleader looked up, to see none other than her squad leader Kim Possible.

The redheaded heroine was staring at the brunette, a suspicious look on her face. "Do you need something Kim? If it's a hairbrush, you can just take it from my locker or something." Bonnie smiled as she saw an annoyed expression blossom on Kim.

Her voice was dry as she answered "funny... No, I just wanted to know, what is your deal?"

By this point, Bonnie decided that she wouldn't be able to focus on her task until her latest spat with Kim was resolved. She closed her book, and looked up at her rival. "If by deal, you mean this morning, than it wasn't my idea" the brunette started. Kim continued to stare at her, and waited for her to continue. "Doctor Possible suggested that I come over this morning, and that we go to the hospital together."

Kim seemed to understand, as she looked at Bonnie. "So it's not something permanent?"

"Not if it's such a big deal to you" was the only thing Bonnie said.

The heroine sat down on the other side of the table, looking relieved. "Well, that's good to know."

"But just so you know, according to your mom, just having me around made your brothers much quieter" Bonnie said. Kim couldn't help but nod and smile in response, as she agreed.

'Wait a minute... why is she acting like we're friends or something?' Kim thought in surprise. It was much easier, and more pleasant, to deal with Bonnie like she was at the moment. She stared at the brunette girl, as this just didn't seem like the Bonnie she knew at all. She had never seemed to care about most things in the past, outside of her position as a cheerleader, or the food chain. 'Did something happen to her?'

"Say Bonnie, do you mind if I ask you what brought on this... sudden interest?" Kim asked. Truthfully, she expected some kind of snarky comment from the Queen B in response. But surprisingly, all Bonnie did was open her book back to where she'd left off, and started reading again.

"I actually do mind, but I guess you'll just continue to pester me until I tell you..." Bonnie was about to tell Kim a little white lie, just to shut her up for now. Telling Kim the real reason for her change of heart would probably be the worst idea ever. But before the brunette cheerleader managed to say anything, she noticed that someone was moving closer to them.

Kim could feel someone looking at them, and turned her head, only to see that the new exchange student had apparently made his first appearance in the library.

'Oh great... HIM of all people' Bonnie thought. Her face didn't bother to hide how she felt about the black-haired boy, and who could really blame her? It was because he came here, that Ron was taken away from her... She knew that this sort of reasoning was childish, but she couldn't help feeling the way she did.

"Greetings Kim and Bonnie!" he smiled, as he moved even closer to the two girls, ending up standing right next to Bonnie.

The brunette girl didn't look happy at all. She tried to focus on her book, and to ignore the boy. 'Are you kidding me? I came here to be able to focus!' she thought, but wisely choosing to remain silent at the moment.

"Oh... hello Hirotaka, did you need something?" Kim spoke up, as she clearly saw the way that the brunette was looking at the new student.

"Yes, I was planning to see more of the city today after school. I have need of someone to show me around, would you care to join me?" He flashed his smile to them both.

Kim could say that she didn't really care about the exchange student's request. She had some stuff to look into, specifically this Yamanochi school. It was currently her top priority to find out where her friend had gone. But what really surprised the redhead, was the expression on brunette cheerleader's face.

For some reason, Bonnie looked annoyed at the new boy's presence. She barely glanced at him for starters. And when she did, the brunette only seemed like she wanted him to leave.

Bonnie finally closed her book again, and started walking away. "Sorry, I'm busy..." was all the brunette said. She moved over to the librarian's desk to check out her books.

'Okay, this is really weird. I thought that Bonnie would jump at the chance to go with Hirotaka, so why isn't she?' the redheaded heroine thought. It wasn't like her to not go after a popular guy. 'Did they have a fight or something?'

Kim was so busy with her thoughts, she almost failed to notice that the boy in question was now standing closer to her. "It seems as if we shall be by ourselves" he said, smiling.

"Yeah... umm, I kinda have-" Kim started to explain that she was busy as well, before her Kimmunicator started going off.

'Beep beep be-beep!'

"Sorry, I've got to take this!" Kim said, walking away from the library.

'Well... this is a surprise' the boy thought. It was the first time that a Middleton girl had turned down his advances, let alone two of them! 'Just like she did...' the black-haired boy thought. It reminded him of a certain black-haired female ninja, who always seemed to refuse his offers. "Well no matter... I still have enough time..."

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Kim was on her way to her locker, to check what Wade wanted to tell her. The redheaded heroine dodged some other students, finally seeing her locker in the distance, and moved to it.

She quickly opened the door. The small screen inside lit up, and her friend appeared on it. "I'm here Wade, so what's the sitch?" she asked, eagerly awaiting his answer about her friend.

"It's not good Kim, I've got a hit on the site saying that there have been a number of robberies in the last few days-" he started explaining the details to her.

'Great... a mission? But what about Ron?' Kim thought, before her friend called out to her.

"Um... Kim, you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry Wade... I was spacing out, you were saying?" she quickly apologized, and resuming listening to him.

"Sure, as I was saying, the footage I've got shows that it's clearly Shego who's responsible for these thefts" the boy genius replied. He noticed the redhead girl's expression change to an angry one.

'Shego... Finally, some payback for last time!' Kim thought. She was expecting to run into the green-skinned villain at some point in the future, and get even with her for the stunt she'd pulled. "I'm gonna need some backup Wade" was all Kim said, the boy on the screen nodded. Kim Possible was the girl who could do anything, but even she knew that one of the reasons that she'd always succeeded in the past was because she always had someone who had her back. Someone who could help her out when she needed it most. Kim hoped that the mission would assist her in reuniting with her blonde best friend, but her hopes were soon dashed as Wade answered her.

"Right, I've tried to get in contact with Ron... but still no response from him. I've got you a replacement for this mission" the young genius said with pride, failing to spot her disappointed expression.

Although let down, Kim cleared up her current thoughts and stayed focused. "Okay, so who's the replacement?" she asked the boy.

"You'll see!" Wade answered with a smile, obviously wanting to surprise her.

Kim guessed that she wasn't going to get much from the young hacker at the moment, simply choosing to move on. "Okay, so when do I leave?"

"Ten minutes, think you'll be ready?" Wade asked, even as he'd already guessed the girl's answer.

"Always am!" Kim closed her locker door, after grabbing her mission gear. She moved to the girl's bathroom to change.

...

"Are you sure about this Wade?" Kim asked, talking to the boy through the screen on his newly constructed robot. The robot was slightly taller than her, with a square screen for its head. It had a square metallic piece for its chest, and finally some wheels on the bottom. It was basically a computer on wheels.

"Trust me Kim! The Wade bot is fully capable of fighting, and providing ground support!" the young genius exclaimed with pride.

Kim just looked around them as she sweat dropped. "I'm sure it's all that and more! But are you certain that this is a good idea?" Kim asked, looking out of the plane she was currently on.

The heroine was on her way to the mission, it was apparently at a water treatment facility. ...in the middle of the ocean.

Kim looked at the robot. "I'm just saying that with all the water around, are you sure it's not gonna fry its system?"

"Trust me Kim, it's gonna be fine! And besides... I've already tested it, and the results were much better than expected" Wade explained, Kim nodded for confirmation.

"Okay, if you say so, then I trust you Wade!" She decided to accept her friend's word, and hoped she wouldn't regret it.

The two were just above the facility, the Wadebot opened the door to the plane and turned its screen towards the redheaded heroine. "Kim, it's time to move."

The redheaded heroine was already on her way to the door. She was wearing her parachute, and had just put on her goggles.

Kim ran to the door, and jumped outside of the plane in an impressive feat of courage. She descended at an incredible speed; she could already see the now small, but steadily growing, facility. She moved her arms and legs closer to her body, making herself fall even faster than before.

The wind was howling in her ears, and she couldn't hear Wade anymore. Her only distractions were her thoughts on her relationship with Ron. ...and how it would change, because of the two girls who desperately wanted to date him.

'But why now? And why did both Tara and Monique start to like him at about the same time?' Kim thought, as she continued her descent. She figured that her main issue with the situation, was that she hadn't been getting enough time hanging out with her best friend. His time, and attention, was being gobbled up between the two girls and school. If it had only involved Tara, like before, then maybe she wouldn't mind it so much. Her friend had never seemed to pick up on any of the blonde cheerleader's winks or smiles in the past, they'd just seemed to go over his head.

The redheaded heroine DID still get to go with him on missions... but if that was the case, then where was he now? Oh right... he was somewhere in Japan, apparently at that school, wherever it was. His timing couldn't be worse, as he was gone just when she needed him the most.

She felt left out... and alone, without him. It was kind of silly, if you thought about it logically. He had been gone only for a few days, and yet she was already affected by it. ...as if he'd been gone for much longer.

But what she felt worst about, was just how she'd been acting about his new romance(s). When she'd been talking about boys, or about how she wanted to go out with Josh, he hadn't seemed to mind. Hell, he'd actually helped, he'd been the one to give her the courage to go up and talk to the artist!

But when the shoe was on the other foot, she just... She couldn't stand it! Something just seemed wrong to her... But he wasn't her boyfriend, or her property... He was her best friend, she had no right to feel like this, but she couldn't HELP it! The redheaded heroine always seemed to notice how other girls looked at him, while they had been growing up. There had always been some girl who smiled when she saw him, but they'd never had a chance to get close to him because of her. She wasn't sure if she did it consciously or unconsciously, but nevertheless she still did it.

The redheaded heroine was getting closer to the facility, as it was the time to open her parachute. She quickly pulled the cord, and her blue parachute opened up. She began to rapidly slow down, until both her feet hit the metal floor of the water treatment plant. She quickly ducked, looking around for any guards, or just about anything at this point. The redheaded girl disconnected herself from her chute, and looked up into the sky.

"Wade, is everything okay?" she asked. She waited for a few seconds, before she heard a voice from her Kimmunicator.

"Yeah everything's fine! It's just that I might have miscalculated the landing part..." the boy said in embarrassed voice. "I'm not far from your position, but I'll probably be able to give you only minimal support."

"It's more then enough Wade!" she smiled at the boy, looking around her. She still didn't see anybody, and it began to worry her. "Wade, could you provide some visual support?"

"No problem Kim!" the boy could be heard, as he started to type on his keyboard at a rapid pace. "I'm in! Okay... according to the readings I'm getting, I can detect someone in the lower levels."

"Just one person?" Kim asked, she was pretty sure she knew who it could be.

"Yeah just one... But still be careful!" he insisted, as it could still be dangerous.

"Got it!" The girl hung up, and started to move to the lower levels.

It was an extremely clean, and quiet, place. It was full of pipes and valves, all going to different places. She still couldn't see anyone around, as she walked slowly. She looked everywhere, to try and find the culprit. All her senses were heightened, as she refused to let her guard down, even for a second.

She could hear something dripping around her, and the groaning of metal. All in all, this seemed like a perfect scene, right out of a horror movie.

Kim took a deep breath, and calmed her racing heart. It wouldn't do her any good if she was surprised, and got herself hurt.

The redheaded heroine could feel something moving towards her. She noticed a flash out of the corner of her eye, and without even focusing on it, she jumped away. ...only for a glowing green ball of plasma to hit, and explode, in the exact place where she'd been standing only moments ago.

"Not bad Princess, I was starting to worry for a second there" said the amused voice of the green-skinned beauty. She stood a few feet above Kim, looking down on her.

"Shego!" Kim said in anger, and annoyance.

"Gee you think?" the evil beauty replied in a mocking tone, as she looked around for a moment. 'Well, that's disappointing' the green-skinned woman thought, as her eyes focused on Kim. "I'm surprised to see you all alone Princess! What's the matter, did Stoppable get a new girlfriend or something?" Shego asked. Her words immediately got her a response from the redheaded teen, who looked angrier than before.

"It's none of your business, Shego! And since when do call him that?!" Kim asked. She was used to the female villain calling him "sidekick", or "the buffoon", like Drakken did all the time.

Shego smiled, and shrugged at the redhead's anger. "What can I say Kimmi... he's suddenly become a lot more interesting than before." Shego noticed Kim aiming her grappling hook right in her direction. It flew through the air, getting stuck a few feet above her head.

Kim pushed the button on her grapple and it immediately started reeling in the wire, pulling the heroine along with it. She flew up like a rocket, aiming right for Shego's head.

The green-skinned villain ducked, and quickly sent out a blast of plasma at the hook that Kim had shot. "Do I detect a bit of anger there Princess?"

Kim noticed the glowing green plasma, as it moved towards her grappling hook and cut the wire, before it hit. She flipped, and pulled off a perfect landing, a few feet away from Shego.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Kim stared to run towards the green-skinned villain, 'and this time you won't get away!'

The redheaded teen started to fight with Shego. She started by throwing a few punches, but the green-skinned beauty blocked them with ease. The villain immediately lit up her plasma, and attempted to counter Kim's hits. This made the heroine jump back, as the green fire could leave some nasty marks.

Shego jumped forward with her hands outstretched, trying to get a hold of Kim. ...only for the redheaded girl to slip out of her grasp. With a spinning kick to the back, she sent Shego sliding down the pipe that they were standing on.

Shego almost fell off, but at the very last second, she melted a hole in the pipe with her plasma. 'Now this is more like it!' The green-skinned villain flipped back to her original position, and smiled.

"Ready to surrender Shego?" was the only thing Kim asked. She had no real need to pose the question, as she knew the woman all too well.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing!" Her hands lit up again, now she was more serious than ever to take on the redheaded heroine. ...and have some fun. 'Maybe fighting the princess will help me get rid of all this pent-up stress I have, until I see Stoppable again!' the beautiful woman thought. She remembered the fun she'd had before with the blonde sidekick, it was an amazingly pleasant feeling.

"You're going to regret getting back up!" Kim said, and she and Shego ran up to each other.

...

"So long Princess!" the plasma throwing beauty spoke with a smile, currently riding away on the hovercraft she'd come in on.

"You're not going anywhere Shego!" the redheaded heroine exclaimed. She quickly shot her grapple at the flying vehicle, only to curse when a bare wire launched itself at Shego. 'I can't believe I forgot Shego melted my grappling hook!' she internally screamed.

"Yeah, I think I'll take a rain check on that Princess! So long!" Shego laughed. As she was already off and on her way, Kim never got a chance to catch the black-haired women.

"Just you wait, you... I'll show you next time" Kim mumbled to no one in particular. Soon she called Wade for a lift, and to try and understand what the heck Shego had even been there for in the first place.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Bonnie Rockwaller was walking down the road, school being done for the day. Her head was throbbing a bit painfully, as she'd really given one hundred percent to her studies. It was now nice and quiet as she moved past the school. She saw the football team running around, tossing the ball to one another as they practiced their moves. For some reason, the brunette cheerleader could already imagine her blonde boy there with them. He was wearing a team uniform, and was the captain, with her at his side. It was a nice little fantasy for the moment, but what she really wanted was to see him again.

Her pocket started to vibrate, and she heard her phone's ringtone. She quickly glanced at her caller ID. 'Maybe it's Ron!' she thought. She saw the name 'Tara' on the screen, and felt disappointment fill her.

"Hello Tara, what's going on?" Bonnie asked, hoping that she didn't sound too disappointed to her friend.

"Hey Bonnie, um... nothing much. I just wanted to ask you if you're still around school?" The blonde's voice was a bit off, for some reason.

"I've actually just left school... is it something important?" she asked, as she looked back at the school behind her. "I'm next to the football field, if you need me to come back."

"Can you?... I just... need to talk to you about something." Tara's voice was a bit more serious than usual, which convinced Bonnie to turn back.

"Sure, I'll see you in the gym in a few minutes." Bonnie got a confirmation from her blonde friend, and hung up.

In a surprising turn of events, they hadn't had practice today. It wasn't just because Kim was off on another mission, but also because some of her teammates had never even showed up for practice. They were probably chasing after the new exchange student.

Bonnie arrived back at school, and walked through the now almost-empty hallways. There were still some people walking around, as some clubs were still active and some people weren't in a rush to get home.

The brunette cheerleader arrived at the double-doors to the gym, and entered inside. It was quiet, as it was already the end of the school day. Bonnie quickly scanned the gym, and noticed her blonde friend sitting down on the bleachers.

The brunette beauty started to move closer to the blonde, when Tara noticed her friend she sat up. "Hey Tara, what's up?!"

"Oh, hey Bonnie... Sorry I called you here..." The blonde's voice was a bit less then energetic, she barely even looked at the brunette.

Bonnie sat down next to her friend, and she stretched her hands above her head. "Don't worry about it... I kinda needed a break from today anyway" she reassured. Bonnie was planning on studying as much as she could before she headed to bed tonight. She was also planning on probably trying to call Ron again, and she hoped he'd answer this time.

"A break from today? Now that you mention it... I did notice you taking a much stronger interest in class today. Did something happen to your grades?" the blonde asked. Now that she thought about it, she clearly remembered Bonnie appearing to study much harder than normal.

"No... nothing silly like that..." Bonnie thought of how best to explain it to her friend. "Well... let's just say that I want to become a doctor."

There was silence for a few seconds. Tara forgot about her own issue, as her friend's statement seemed to have caught her completely off-guard. "A doctor... you?" Only one thing popped into her head, "you mean, like one of those doctors on TV?" It was the only thing that seemed to make sense.

"No, not like that... Although that could be nice..." Bonnie imagined herself as a star, before she focused again. "I meant like a real doctor..."

"Okay? So... where did that come from?" This was news to the blonde cheerleader, and her friend wasn't the type to do something like this for no reason.

"Let's just say I had... an eye-opening experience." The brunette recalled the moment Ron had defended her, ...and had fallen to the ground. Her body felt like someone had poured ice-cold water on her for a moment, before she remembered he was fine now.

"Anyway, what did you want to talk about?

The blonde beauty recalled her problem concerning her feelings for Ron, and what he might feel for her. "I just wanted to know about today... You know, what we talked about at lunch?"

Bonnie had to think for a second, until she remembered what they had discussed. "I'm telling you Tara, I'm not interested in that guy... And honestly, you shouldn't be either." Bonnie spoke to her friend seriously, as that kind of guy was never worth the trouble.

"No, it's not that... I was actually talking about what you said before? About a guy who's only interested in you for your body?" the blonde beauty clarified. Bonnie took a good look at her friend.

'Is she talking about what happened on the train, with Ron?" the brunette guessed. It did make sense if Tara thought that he was interested in her in that way, it did sort of fit the incident.

"It's... a bit more complicated than that" she started explaining. "It's always a good thing, if the guy you like can appreciate how you look! But if that's the only thing he's after-"

"I know that... I was just curious if it was like that for you and Brick?"

"For me and him?" Bonnie was easily reminded of all the times she'd actually given him the benefit of the doubt, because she'd honestly thought that he'd cared about her as a person. ...and not just about getting in her pants.

"Sadly, that jerk was only interested in one thing... But it's a good thing that he never managed to get it. I would have hated myself forever, if I had let him do as he pleased" Bonnie replied. She remembered that the only reason she'd figured out what Brick was REALLY after, was because of Ron. ...who had also saved her from being attacked by said ex-boyfriend.

The brunette suddenly got a bad feeling, as she saw the expression on Tara's face. She started to question if it was a good idea to tell her friend about the fact that the whole train thing had been her idea.

The brunette also wanted to ask about her friend's date with Ron, as it had been something that had been bothering her for the last few days.

She suddenly felt a strong and familiar vibration coming from her purse, it was obviously her phone. She thought about ignoring it, but decided to at least check the caller ID, as it could be Ron.

'Ann Possible' was the name on the screen, and it immediately told the brunette she HAD to answer. "Sorry Tara, I need to answer this, just give my a second."

Bonnie quickly picked up, and after a few nods, she answered the redheaded doctor. "Yeah, sure, I'll be at the front of the school in two minutes" was the only thing the brunette said, as she hung up.

"Something came up?" Tara asked, as she could already guess.

"Yeah, it's an emergency surgery that the hospital asked her to take, she wanted me to be there to get some first-hand experience..." the brunette looked apologetic, as she had to bail on her friend.

"Well go on, what are you waiting for?! This is a really big opportunity, right?" Tara looked happy for her friend, as this opportunity was a really good thing for her.

Bonnie smiled at her friend, before she started moving. "I'll call you when I'm done!" She was already running to the front of the school, and vanished from sight.

The blonde's smiling face morphed into a sad expression, as she too was about to head out. "I really need to talk to him..." She hoped it wouldn't take her Ron much longer to come back.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I've started to watch Totally Spies after Kim Possible and it is very cute! It has its flaws but still a great show! If you want to hear my thoughts on it like I did KP then let me know**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say lunastra is kicking my ass! Update... Kicked her blue ass! And got her armor plus a longsword and the bow! And now Vaal Hazak!**

 **P.S:**

 **For you guys who gave me suggestions!**

 **These are the ones that I've already read: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **Emotion Sickness remix**

 **Love thy enemy**

 **Wicked bonds**

 **Cupid Has Crappy Aim**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **Ron's toys**

 **As Bad as She Wants Me to Be**

 **New Beginning**

 **a Week without Ronshine**

 **Currently reading!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **A Bond of Honor**

 **Storm Chaser**

 **Many Possible Worlds**

 **Valentine's Surprise**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **The Primal Primate**

 **Team Stop**

 **Break Away**

 **Kironbon**

 **Kim Possible: Necessary Changes**

 **The Little Things**

 **Unstoppable**

 **Rise of the Unstoppable**

 **Team Possible Turns Evil!**

 **Drop in Reality**

 **Ron Stoppable: That's so Monique**

 **Zorpox rises**

 **What's the Alma Mater?**

 **Step Up**

 **To read in the future!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **From sick to wRonGo**

 **The Affections of a Villainess**

 **Loving you Behind Closed Doors**

 **The Dark Angel Series**

 **The Last Dragonslayer**

 **What Words Couldn't Say**

 **Partners in Crime**

 **Identities**

 **Phantom**

 **The Ron effect**

 **Honey Pot**

 **The Demon and Buffoon**

 **P.S:!**

 **Ann is still in the lead right now!**

 **Second is Shego!**

 **The third one is Yori! The first wild card!**

 **So keep voting to change it!**

 **P.S: I thought of a fun idea! I can't seem to decide on who will pop Ron's cherry! Soooooo leave a comment on who do you want to be Ron's first or visit the poll!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! good again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **43 Ann**

 **36 Shego**

 **28 Yori**

 **19 Vivian Porter**

 **18 Monique**

 **17 Zita**

 **14 dr director/Betty**

 **11 Adrena Lynn**

 **11 Bebe**

 **8 Joss**

 **7 Warmonga**

 **6 Connie**

 **6 Lonnie**

 **2 Camille Leon**

 **1 Amelie**

 **1 Justine Flanner**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	25. Chapter 24: True colors

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **gjagent2013** : Maybe she will? Mmmm I wonder about that! Ohh... I like it! LOL

 **The Book of Eli** : I wonder... You will see! Shego you say? Mmm...

 **JustMeguest** : Thanks! LOL! I didn't look at it like that! Well, with every girl its different! Bonnie is special! You will see! Glad you liked it! Got it!

 **Guest** : Got it!

 **Aqua** **Rules** : He hopefully will! She is... Happy you liked it!

 **pitbull4567** : Thanks! Here you go!

 **Guest** : I will! And glad you liked it

 **Harem Lover 26** : That's true! Mmm... Maybe next time! I could be so funny!

 **kmtdiccion** : True story! I hope you don't hate me form whats to come! Yes, hopefully!

 **MaksmoNero** : Glad you liked it! I think its the best way! Well, Bonnie isn't aware of what they did besides the train thing! Of course, it will!

 **FF8cerberus** : Well, of course, she is! Kim is very aware of how popular Ron is! Maybe they will!

 **Jimmyle311** : That's a good question!

 **Blaze1992** : WOW, do you have an issue with Yamanouchi?

 **cabrera1234** : She is having doubts about his feelings for her...

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : Really? It's a good idea... if only he can learn how to do it! Glad you liked it!

 **Crusadeofanime** : I will! Thanks! I'll check it out!

 **infadinityfollower** : Thanks! Here you go!

 **Vanitas50** : Everyone is having a different effect! That's right!

 **Daniel6** : Well, she is his Bonbon!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **UPDATE! This has officially become my most popular fic! I couldn't be happier!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 24: True colors**

A certain redheaded teen heroine was walking down the halls of her school. She was done with half of her classes for the day, she had just finished her lunch, and thank GOD for that. To say that her day hadn't been the greatest so far, was putting it mildly. Her morning started with her failing, again, to wake up on her own. Her mother had felt compelled to help her with that, as the Possible matriarch decided to send her brothers to help their dear sister up.

As soon as she'd chased the two devils out of her room, she was again disappointed to see that Wade hadn't managed to reach her blonde best friend. To add insult to injury, nor had said friend sent her a message, or tried to call her. As Kim was busy getting ready for school, she couldn't help but wonder if her friend was avoiding her on purpose. It didn't seem like something that the blonde boy would ever try to do to her.

'Maybe he's with someone?' the redheaded girl thought, remembering that Ron had already visited this stupid Yamanochi before. 'He's probably with some girl he met there...' was the first thing that came to mind. She suddenly started getting angry, it really didn't seem like much of a stretch to her anymore. After all, the boy apparently had no problem going on dates with the fairer sex.

'But he at least told me about Monique and Tara...' It was all too confusing for her, and she continued to puzzle over what could be going on, as she headed down the stairs.

"Morning Kim" greeted a familiar brunette. Just like last time, she was sitting in Ron's seat and was eating with the two tweebs.

"I see you decide to make it a regular thing Bonnie..." was Kim's only response, as she took her seat.

"Now, now, Kimmi." Ann was the one to speak, as she leaned on the kitchen counter and held a cup of espresso. "I, for one, am happy to have Bonnie around! Right boys?" the Possible matriarch questioned, looking towards her two boys with a smile on her face.

"Mom..." the two spoke together, as they stared at their mother. They appeared to be embarrassed next to the brunette beauty.

Ann smiled at their response, and took another sip from her cup. 'So pleasant... Too bad Ron isn't here as well...' the redheaded Possible matriarch thought, reflecting on how she hadn't see him for a few days.

Her daughter had informed her that he was currently out of the country, apparently for a student exchange program. "By the way Kim, have you heard anything from Ron?" Ann asked, as she was missing the young man terribly.

The room was silent for a few seconds, as Kim just seemed to play with her food. "He's not answering his phone... I've asked Wade if he could get in touch with him but..." the redheaded answered as it still bothered her.

"Where is that school anyway?" her brothers asked.

...

Her day continued on its sour note. She made her way to school alone, while Bonnie and her mother went together to the hospital. The walk itself was uneventful, until she arrived at school.

The redheaded heroine arrived at her locker. She checked in with Wade again, but only got another disappointing response from him in return.

"Morning Kim!" said a very happy looking Josh. He immediately closed the distance between them, then quickly pulled out a set of tickets. "Look what I got us!" his voice was excited, as he saw her smiling at him.

"Morning Josh, what are these?" she asked, looking closely at the two pieces of paper.

"Only the best seats in the house to the-"

"Good morning to you Kim Possible, it is fortunate that I was able to find you like this" said Hirotaka, now extremely close to her as well.

Kim's boyfriend leveled an angry glare at the new boy, who had just cut him off, and was standing very close to his girlfriend. "Excuse me, do you mind?" asked the blonde artist.

"Not at all!" the black-haired exchange student replied, focusing on Kim. "You may leave us..." the black-haired boy stated, as he grabbed Kim's arm. He took the gum in his mouth and used it to blow a large bubble, then popped it in the blonde's face.

"What are you-" Kim started to protest to the black-haired boy, before someone beat her to it.

Josh grabbed Kim's other hand, and pulled her back. "What do you think you're doing?!" the artist exclaimed in anger.

"Josh you don't-" the redheaded heroine was about to reassure her boyfriend that she could take care of this, before he cut her off again.

"Kim belongs to me!" Josh yelled in Hirotaka's face.

This seemed to cause some shock in the crowd that had gathered around the scene, many of the students had come over looking forward to a fight. However, the one who was the most shocked by this was the girl who was in-between the two boys.

"Excuse me?!" her voice was peeved, and she looked at her boyfriend in an expression that demanded an explanation for his outburst.

"Kim is my girlfriend! Don't touch her like you own her!" he quickly said, just noticing his slip of the tongue.

"I see..." the olive-skinned boy replied, and he seemed to think for a moment. "Well, you are a problem..." the new student said. He began to examine the blonde artist, trying to determine if he was any challenge. He didn't appear to be, as he was full of openings to an attack.

As angry as Kim was, she couldn't let the two boys fight. It would most likely mean defeat for the blonde artist, considering that the exchange student was a pretty good fighter. She quickly broke the fight up, and made sure to drag Josh off to class.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Ron had just completed his training, if you could even call it that. For some reason, many of the boys here apparently wanted to spend time with the blonde. They kept asking to either spar, or train, with him. And then there were the girls... Not that he'd ever say it out loud, but they kind of freaked him out. They just stood off to the side as he trained, and simply stared at him in admiration, and... something else.

He honestly felt drained after all of this, but on the plus side, he could actually see himself improving. Not to mention the fact that he'd managed to actually grab something from the ninja lunch lady for the first time today!

The blonde sidekick walked around the school, as he really found the place... incredibly boring! And you really couldn't blame him. There was almost nothing to do outside of training, and... Well that was about it. Even Rufus was busy teaching some of the younger students at the moment.

And of course, there was the whole situation with Yori... Who had apparently snuck into his bed the night before, or something. And when he woke up in the morning, seeing her beautiful face so close...

The situation was awkward, as he didn't know what to say, and she hadn't spoken to him either. "Oh man... I really screwed up this time, didn't I?" the boy wondered. He clearly remembered Yori exiting his room with a red face. She was barely able to even look at him, not to mention the fact that she hadn't spoken to him once since yesterday... Come to think of it he hadn't even seen her today at all!

"Hello Ron-san" greeted a calm, familiar, voice.

Ron looked ahead, to see the master of the school sitting by himself on a patch of grass. He smiled at the boy.

"Oh! Hey Master Sensei, what are you doing here?" the boy asked, eager to get his mind off of what had happened with Yori.

"I am simply meditating..."

"Must be nice..." the young Stoppable boy said quietly, as he looked around.

"Why do you not join me?" The master of the school gestured to Ron to sit next to him, only for Ron to shake his head no.

"Me? Meditating? No offense Sensei... But I'm not the kind who does that well... I'd probably just fall asleep!" Ron explained with a smile, but was dead serious.

"Perhaps you would be willing to provide me company?" he questioned.

Ron scratched his head for a second, "sure!" He saw no problem with the suggestion, as he set on an open patch of grass. "You know Sensei, this place is really something... It's so peaceful..."

"Yes, indeed it is... I hope that you shall stay awake long enough to enjoy it" the old master replied, Ron looked embarrassed and scratched his head.

"Ahh... well..." the blonde boy felt badly, as he hadn't intended to offend the old master.

"It is quite alright Ron-san... Every individual has their own way of relaxing" he reassured the blonde, his fatherly smile clear on his face.

The blonde boy relaxed as he sat, looking around himself, while leaning back on his hands. He was looking at the distant mountains, and could feel a soft, cold wind wash against his face. For some reason a few faces appeared in his mind, and made him sigh.

"Is something the matter Ron-san?"

"No... It's, it's nothing Sensei" the blonde boy responded, as he didn't feel comfortable talking with the master about his problems.

"I beg to differ... Come now, tell me" the old and wise master replied, honestly curious as to what was bothering the blonde.

Something in the man's voice managed to convince the boy. He looked down at his legs, as he collected his thoughts. "Well... the thing is, it's about... someone... A girl..." Ron's face turned a bit red as he spoke.

"It is quite alright Ron-san. I assume that you are referring to this, Bon-Bon-san, you described to me several days ago." To the master's surprise, Ron looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Um... no, I mean... She is, but... not the only one..."

To say the old master was shocked would be an understatement, as the blonde began to briefly tell him about Tara and Monique. Ron also brought up the topic of two more women, who he shouldn't have feelings for, but apparently did anyway.

"I see... It does sounds as if you are in quite the predicament..." the master sympathized, as he tried to think of an answer to give to the blonde. "But tell me something Ron-san, do you see any of these girls in a different way than the others?"

'In a different way? What does he mean?' The blonde sidekick thought for a moment, as he poured over his past interactions with the girls. "Yeah... of course I do, but what do that mean?"

"It means that you have already found your answer" the old master replied with a smile.

"Now, I believe Yori is currently looking for you..." He closed his eyes, and resumed his meditation.

"Yori?" was all the blonde said. He looked around, but failed to spot said ninja. 'She's probably still inside the school...' Ron thought, before getting to his feet and stretching a bit.

"Thanks for your help Master Sensei" Ron praised, despite still being confused about what he should do.

He started making his way back to the school, hoping to do some damage control with Yori. The last thing he wanted, was for the black haired girl to hate him.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

In another part of Yamanochi, a black-haired female ninja was sitting motionlessly in a training hall. It was a part of her daily routine, and something that always helped her clear her head after a long day of training. Unfortunately, right now it wasn't offering much help to her problem.

Her thoughts were scattered, as she kept replaying what had happened that had led her to this problem with the blonde sidekick. Although she'd planned to spend as much time as she could with the Stoppable boy before he left back to his home country, right now it just wasn't an option for her. Hell, she couldn't even look at him at the moment, she was too embarrassed at what had happened that morning. Yori's heart was pounding, as she could very clearly remember waking up to an amazingly warm and pleasant feeling. She'd opened her eyes, only to see the blonde sidekick right in front of her face.

She had been a bit dazed and tired after just waking up, as she simply buried her head into his chest. "Ron... san..." she all but whispered, as she nuzzled into him and hugged him tightly. She wasn't thinking about anything, other than how she liked this feeling.

The blonde boy on the other hand was now completely stiff, as he felt her against himself. Her fit body was so close to his own, not to mention the fact that her lower area was very close to his member.

He was also frozen in fear, as he genuinely thought that he was a goner as soon as she'd woken up. But now he had an even bigger problem, as the black-haired ninja was hugging him tight. ...and by the looks of things, wasn't about to let go anytime soon.

'It's better to wake her up... and then run away before she kills me!' the blonde thought, as he could easily imagine the young ninja running after him. 'Or maybe I can very slowly pry her off... and slip away?' His eyes lit up, as he now had a solid plan that was going to work... Probably... hopefully.

"Rufus..." the blonde whispered as quietly as he could, grabbing his hairless friend's attention.

"Mm?" The small naked mole rat looked curiously at his human companion, as Ron whispered his plan to him.

Rufus immediately set out to try the blonde's idea, as he scurried under the blanket and started to tickle Yori's side.

"Mm... Mmm..." the sleeping girl mumbled. The sudden touch was annoying her, and disturbing her comfortable sleep. She tried to touch the irritated spot, but had little success, as Rufus kept moving around. Her entire body started to move and left enough room for Ron to slip away.

'It worked, I'm saved!' the blonde boy rejoiced, as he was now free and about to take his first step away from the room. He felt something holding him in place, and after a few seconds, he looked down and saw that the girl was now holding firmly onto his pants, instead of his body. 'Well, at least this is a bit better... Now I've just got to make her let go...' he thought, as he tried to very gently move her away from himself. He had no success, the girl was simply not having any of it. 'If this keeps up, she's going to wake up anyway!' Ron thought. His only other option was to very slowly remove the article of clothing that she'd grabbed, thank goodness it was his pants.

He started to remove his pants, inch by inch, until he was down to his Naco boxers... with a very large bulge in them.

He was about to slowly walk away, before he stepped on a part of the blanket and slipped.

He fell face first, onto something firm but soft. The blonde's eyes opened, and he looked deeply into Yori's eyes.

'Oh no...'

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Kim was walking away from her last class of the day, towards the school's gym for cheerleading practice. The students who looked at her as she passed gave her a single quick look, before glancing away from her. The redheaded teen beauty was looking a bit pissed off at the moment.

'How could he say that? The nerve of him!' she was absolutely livid, and was hoping that working on her cheerleading routine would make her feel better. ...or at least calm her down a bit.

"Hey girlfriend!" greeted a familiar, upbeat voice.

Kim stopped, and looked behind her, to see her black-haired friend Monique. The girl was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, and a short, light blue, shirt.

"Hey Mon" was the only thing the redheaded heroine said.

"Whoa! You okay Kim? You sound like something happened" the girl questioned, as the two continued walking together. "Is it about Ron?" Monique asked, figuring that was the most likely explanation.

The teen heroine shook her head no for a moment. "No... at least not at the start..."

"Explain..." her female friend requested, only for Kim to look to the side in discomfort.

"I... I don't know... It's kinda... weird." The way Kim spoke and looked was off, as if something had happened that seemed to sap her energy just by remembering it.

Monique looked worried, as her friend trailed off. "Okay, look... You don't have to tell me if you don't feel like it... But, it might make you feel better" the black-haired girl explained. It looked as if her reassurance still hadn't entirely convinced the worldwide heroine. "You can think of me as Ron..." Monique smiled, and it seemed to get a small smile from the redheaded girl in return. Whether it was a happy smile or not was another question entirely.

"Okay... so it's like this..." Kim took a small breath of air, before starting in earnest. "Josh and I were talking about something... You know? Just like every day..." Kim started explaining, remembering it vividly. "...and all of a sudden Hirotaka joins our conversation... Well, it was more like he just forced his way into it..." the redheaded explained, and she noticed Monique's small grin.

"Looks like someone is popular with the pretty boys" the black-haired girl teased, until she noticed the look that her friend was giving her. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Anyway... he just grabbed my hand, and tried to pull me away with him..." Kim could see the shocked, angry, expression on Monique's face.

"Excuse me?" Her tone was furious, that was for sure. "Look, I don't care how pretty or cool he is... No one can just do that to you out of nowhere!"

"I know!" Kim exclaimed, glad that someone agreed with her. "I was about to tell him off, before Josh stopped him."

Monique was impressed with Kim's boyfriend. It sounded like he'd defended her, which would definitely earn him points as a good boyfriend. "Well, that's good right-?" She was about to continue, until she noticed the angry expression on the redhead's face. "I'm guessing there's more?"

"I wish there wasn't... But apparently Josh's idea of chivalry means to grab and pull me away, while screaming that I belong to him." Kim could clearly see the look of shock on Monique's face.

"Are you kidding me? He actually said that?" Monique didn't think that sounded like something that the blonde artist would say. 'I guess you can't judge a book by its cover' she thought. The black-haired girl decided against voicing the thought, as she'd seen how upset Kim was.

"Yes he did... And you have no idea how angry that made me!"

"I can imagine, so what did you do?" Monique asked. She figured that someone like Kim wouldn't take this sitting down.

"Well first off, Josh and Hirotaka almost started to fight, right then and there-" Kim said, until Monique cut her off.

"Oh! So they did the old "my thing is bigger then yours" ah?" the black-haired girl asked with a smile. She remembered her experience with Ron, and doubted that either of the other boys was bigger than her favorite blonde. It was painfully obvious from the pants the three boys wore. The two boys in Kim's story usually sported tight pants, that left little to the imagination. Unlike the blonde sidekick, who always had on baggy pants to hide his member. Not that it really mattered, even if that wasn't the case. She cared about him because of who he was, not just what he was capable of sexually.

The redheaded heroine's face instantly turned as red as her hair. "Monique! How can you just say something like that?!"

"You know I'm right Kim, and this is Josh we're talking about! Can you imagine what could have happened if you were dating one of the jocks?" Monique questioned. Both girls clearly remembered the time Hirotaka pretty much schooled Brick, showing him just how strong he really was.

"Yeah... I can..." Kim conceded, as she tried to get the conversation back on track. "Anyway... I stopped them from going any further, but Hirotaka was pretty set on fighting him!"

"And why wouldn't he? If he's stronger, you bet that boy is gonna try and pound on your BF" Monique explained, until she remembered something.

"Anyways, is there any response from my boy?"

The redheaded heroine's expression turned sad, as she still had no word from the blonde sidekick.

"No, nothing yet..." Kim's voice sounded depressed as she admitted the truth to Monique.

The two girls had arrived at the gym, and Monique entered with her redheaded friend.

"Well... you're late again Kim, despite being our captain" criticized a familiar voice. The two girls saw a brunette cheerleader, already in her uniform, with the rest of the cheer squad right behind her.

"In case you forgot Bonnie, I'm in charge. And I've already told you about practice being later than normal today." The last thing Kim wanted to do was deal with the brunette, and her antics.

"Well maybe some of us have stuff to do!" The brunette sounded angry as always, until she noticed that Kim wasn't alone. Bonnie immediately moved forward, and stood in front of the black-haired girl.

"What's the problem now-" Kim started to ask, before Bonnie beat her to it.

"Hey Monique, how's it going..." the brunette beauty greeted.

"Nothing much... just came to pass the time, and wait for Kim. You don't mind me staying, right?" Monique asked in response.

"Go right ahead, I don't mind" Bonnie answered. She turned away towards the rest of the cheerleaders, and told them to start stretching.

The redheaded teen heroine's anger seemed to have evaporated. She'd just heard one of her best friends talk to Bonnie, of all people, as if she was her friend. Kim was about to ask Monique if she was being blackmailed by the brunette, but didn't get the chance as she heard the brunette address her again.

"Today Kim..." berated Bonnie, in an annoyed voice.

'Someday I'm going to strangle her...' Kim thought, before she moved to start her own stretches.

...

"Finally done!" exclaimed an annoyed brunette. She had just finished getting dressed, and started to move towards the exit.

The other cheerleaders were also getting ready to head out, after Kim told them they were done.

"Good job out there Kim! You really know how to whip them into shape!" said an excited Monique, who had just moved down from where she'd been sitting.

The black-haired girl was impressed, as she'd never had the chance to watch Kim practice with the squad. Aside from the redheaded heroine and Bonnie, who were on par with one another, the rest of the squad was almost as amazing.

"Thanks... It's the least we can do before we compete in the finals." Kim's voice was a bit off. She seemed as if she was thinking of something, and wasn't paying much attention to her friend.

"You okay there Kim? You didn't pull something did you?" Monique asked. It was entirely possible for it to happen, considering all the moves that Kim had done.

"Ahh... I wish..." was the redhead's only answer, as she walked next to her friend. "It's... it's Josh... I just..."

Monique waited for a moment, before she pushed further. "Did something else happen?" She guessed that had been pretty serious, as Kim's face said it all.

"Yes... it was actually a bit before I met up with you..."

 **Flashback...**

The redheaded heroine, Kim Possible, was walking to her locker to get her stuff. She was preparing to move to the gym, to fulfill her role as the captain of the cheerleadering squad.

She was having a lousy day so far, from this morning up until now. 'Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so angry at Josh at lunchtime... I mean he WAS trying to protect me this morning...' the girl thought, as she vividly remembered what he had said. 'No! He said that I belong to him! How can he just say something like that?!' She'd seen exactly how serious her boyfriend had been at the time.

And it was definitely not because he needed to protect her, she was Kim Possible! The famous villain-fighting, world-saving, cheerleader! If she couldn't handle someone trying to grab her out of the blue, then she couldn't handle anything.

"Oh, there you are Kim!"

Kim turned her head and beheld the last person that she wanted to see, with the possible exception of her brunette nemesis.

"What do you want Josh? I'm running late for practice..." Kim didn't hide the fact that she didn't want to talk to him after what had happened with Hirotaka.

"Look, I know you're angry at me for what happened, and I deserve it! But come on, what was I suppose to do? Just let him do as he pleased, and-" he was about to continue, before Kim cut him off.

"That's not the issue!... Look Josh, I'm fine with you sticking up for me, even if I can handle myself. However, what I do have an issue with, is declaring that I belong to you!" She was angry again. "Like I'm your pet or something..."

"Come on Kim, you're being ridiculous! You know I didn't mean it like that..."

"Than please explain what did you mean... I'm just dying to find out!" her shouts echoed through the empty hallway. She waited for her boyfriend's reply, if only to give him a chance to defend himself.

...

The blonde artist went quiet, as he tried to quickly think of an answer for his now, very upset, girlfriend. "Look Kim, what do you want me to say? That I'm sorry that I acted the way I did? Okay then! I'm sorry that I said what I said, okay?" He was using his most honest tone of voice. He already saw himself getting the redheaded girl and himself back on the right track, as this was what had always got him back into Kim's good graces in the past.

Kim looked at her boyfriend's face, and it really looked to her as if he meant what he'd said. She was considering forgiving him, and just letting it go, but something still didn't feel right to her. She turned her back to him, and started walking away. "I'll... talk to you later Josh..." She was planning on forgiving him, but she just needed some time to think.

The boy was quite surprised to see the girl brush off his 'apology', and simply walk off. "If it had been Ron, then I'm sure you wouldn't have even minded..." the boy mumbled loudly enough for her to hear.

"Excuse me?" Kim had quickly returned, and was now standing right in front of her blonde boyfriend, looking very annoyed. "Care to repeat that?" she asked, very clearly demanding an answer from him.

"W-What?"

"You said I wouldn't have minded if it was Ron? What is that supposed to mean?"

Anger appeared to spread across the artist's face, as the way that she'd spoken to him seemed to rub him the wrong way. "Exactly what I said. If I was Ron then this wouldn't be an issue, because he can't ever do anything wrong in your eyes!"

"Josh, Ron is my best friend... and you're my boyfriend! You two are entirely different to me."

"Is that right? Then, can you honestly say that you prefer me over him? That if I asked you, you'd stop hanging out with him so much?" he asked. Now he was exactly where he'd wanted to be earlier at the assembly. He would finally make sure that Kim stayed with him, and get her away from that loser friend of hers.

He looked up to see her expression; expecting to see her either torn, or already saying that he was the only one for her. What he hadn't expected out of her, was to stare at him with even more anger than before.

"Are you seriously... Did you really just say that?!" Her voice was even more livid than before, and it made Josh move a few steps back.

He was trying to find an answer, before she turned her head to the side. "You know what? Forget it... I don't want to hear it!" was all she said. She moved away from the shocked, and frightened, blonde.

Kim was walking away from the blonde artist, still fuming from her earlier conversation, when she heard a familiar voice.

 **End flashback...**

"Ohh... Wow, I'm sorry to hear that Kim... So what are you gonna do?" Monique asked, worried for her friend.

"I... I'm not sure..." The two girls started walking away, never noticing someone watching them from the end of the hall.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I've started to watch Totally Spies after Kim Possible and it is very cute! It has its flaws but still a great show! If you want to hear my thoughts on it like I did KP then let me know**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say lunastra is kicking my ass! Update... Kicked her blue ass! And got her armor plus a longsword and the bow! And now Vaal Hazak!**

 **P.S:**

 **For you guys who gave me suggestions!**

 **These are the ones that I've already read: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **Emotion Sickness remix**

 **Love thy enemy**

 **Wicked bonds**

 **Cupid Has Crappy Aim**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **Ron's toys**

 **As Bad as She Wants Me to Be**

 **New Beginning**

 **a Week without Ronshine**

 **Currently reading!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **A Bond of Honor**

 **Storm Chaser**

 **Many Possible Worlds**

 **Valentine's Surprise**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **The Primal Primate**

 **Team Stop**

 **Break Away**

 **Kironbon**

 **Kim Possible: Necessary Changes**

 **The Little Things**

 **Unstoppable**

 **Rise of the Unstoppable**

 **Team Possible Turns Evil!**

 **Drop in Reality**

 **Ron Stoppable: That's so Monique**

 **Zorpox rises**

 **What's the Alma Mater?**

 **Step Up**

 **To read in the future!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **From sick to wRonGo**

 **The Affections of a Villainess**

 **Loving you Behind Closed Doors**

 **The Dark Angel Series**

 **The Last Dragonslayer**

 **What Words Couldn't Say**

 **Partners in Crime**

 **Identities**

 **Phantom**

 **The Ron effect**

 **Honey Pot**

 **The Demon and Buffoon**

 **P.S:!**

 **Ann is still in the lead right now!**

 **Second is Shego!**

 **The third one is Yori! The first wild card!**

 **So keep voting to change it!**

 **P.S: I thought of a fun idea! I can't seem to decide on who will pop Ron's cherry! Soooooo leave a comment on who do you want to be Ron's first or visit the poll!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! good again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **43 Ann**

 **36 Shego**

 **28 Yori**

 **19 Vivian Porter**

 **18 Monique**

 **17 Zita**

 **14 dr director/Betty**

 **11 Adrena Lynn**

 **11 Bebe**

 **8 Joss**

 **7 Warmonga**

 **6 Connie**

 **6 Lonnie**

 **2 Camille Leon**

 **1 Amelie**

 **1 Justine Flanner**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	26. Chapter 25: Coming home?

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **gjagent2013** : Obviously! Well, they do have something big in common... I wonder how will they react! Maybe she still has time!

 **Blaze1992** : I see your point! LOL! Yeah, she did!

 **Guest** : That could be arranged!

 **The Book of Eli** : That they are! I wonder who is it... Did she now?

 **JustMeguest** : I'm happy you like it, man! You will! Another Yori fan? I approve! She is, isn't she! Thanks again!

 **Guest** : Got it!

 **Aqua Rules** : I hope so too!

 **Guest** : They need some Ronshine! Got it!

 **shadow wolf sage** : Exactly! They are all special to him!

 **pitbull4567** : Thanks, man!

 **cabrera1234** : Who knows? I don't know!

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : He really is! Mmm... Not so sure about that!

 **Daniel6** : Don't be! The name doesn't make you bad! I would probably do the same!

 **FF8cerberus** : Really? That's his charm! And I can see your point! Josh is still not completely gone!

 **infadinityfollower** : Glad you liked it!

 **Vanitas50** : I hope this chapter will make up for it! How knows? Kim and Ron's first time ah?

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **UPDATE! This has officially become my most popular fic! I couldn't be happier!**

 **P.S - I love all your comments! It gives me the boost to write!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 25: Coming home?**

It was another morning at Yamanochi, as the blonde sidekick woke up in his guest room. He was a bit drowsy from a restless night, as he had experienced a reoccurring dream of being chased by a pack of wild monkeys.

"Mm... oh man." The blonde wiped his face, and looked around. He immediately spotted his small friend poking out from his shirt pocket, he was still sleepy as well.

"Morning Rufus" Ron greeted, patting the naked mole rat on the head. The blonde saw he was alone in his room, unlike the last time he'd woken up. 'She probably hates me now, not that I can really blame her...' He was feeling down, as that was the last thing that he wanted Yori to feel towards him.

'Knock' 'Knock'

The blonde looked at the door as he heard the sounds. Thinking it was the black-haired girl, he immediately moved towards the door, quickly opening it. "Yori?" he questioned, but the only one he saw was a young boy, who looked very surprised to see him respond so quickly.

"Um... S-Stoppable-san, Master Sensei requests your presence. If you could come with me" he managed to say, after he got over his initial shock.

"Master Sensei? Yeah, sure, lead the way" Ron answered. He was already wide awake and ready to go, after his initial anticipation of seeing the black-haired girl again.

The two boys moved across the hall, as Ron looked around. Everything looked just like it had the last few days he had been here, with one sole difference.

"Say um..." the blonde started.

"It is Tanaka-san, Stoppable-san" Tanaka answered.

"Tanaka, Cool! So Tanaka, is Yori around?" Ron asked. He really wanted to apologize to her, or at least say SOMETHING to the olive-skinned girl.

"Yori-san? I believe she had some matters to attend to... But she should be back by this evening" the black-haired boy explained, as they continued to walk.

Although the blonde sidekick was frustrated about not being able to see her at the moment, he was at least able to take comfort in the knowledge that he would be able to see Yori that night. He had high hopes of being able to extricate them from their current, awkward, situation.

The two boys finally arrived at the same spot where Ron had talked to Master Sensei the day before. The old master looked at Ron with a smile on his face. "Ah, good morning Ron-san, I hope that you have slept well."

"Good morning Master Sensei! Yeah I did, I think I've finally managed to get used to the beds here!"

"That is good to hear! And I have more news to give to you" the master of the secret ninja school prompted, as the blonde eagerly awaited the man's announcement. "I believe that it is time for you to return home Ron-san."

The blonde looked surprised and happy at the same time. "Really? Oh booyah!" He was really looking forward to eating some Bueno Nacho, and to see his home again. He missed everything, even if it had only been a few days. He was also looking forward to catching up with his friends... and a few girls, that he almost desperately wanted to see.

"So, do I leave tomorrow or something?" Ron asked. The master smiled, and shook his head for a no.

"No, you are to leave in a few hours." The master could see the shocked expression on the blonde's face, as he answered the boy's question.

...

After a hearty breakfast, the blonde was escorted by Tanaka to the same bridge that he'd crossed the first time he'd entered Yamanochi. Unfortunately for the blonde sidekick, he hadn't managed to talk to the olive-skinned girl at all.

He'd already said his goodbyes to the many students that he'd befriended in his time at the school, and was heading with Rufus and Tanaka to the airport.

...

After some time the blonde sidekick arrived at the airport, and looked to see it packed with many different people. "Stoppable-san, I believe that these belong to you" said Tanaka, handing the blonde boy two small devices.

"My Kimmunicator and phone! I was wondering where they were!" The happy smile was visible on the blonde sidekick's face, until he spotted the number of times his friends had tried to call him.

"Yes, we have kept them safe for you, until the time of your departure from Yamanochi... I shall leave you to your plane, and wish you a pleasant flight. I sincerely hope to see you visit us again in the future" the olive-skinned boy said. He bowed one last time, before turning around and walking away.

The blonde's eyes nearly popped out, as he saw the number of missed calls he had.

'Beep beep be-beep!'

His Kimmunicator started to ring and he quickly answered it, almost without thinking.

"Ron! Are you okay!?" Wade sounded very worried.

"Hey Wade! Dude, what's up?" Ron was confused, as he didn't understand what the big deal was.

"You tell me. Kim and I were trying to get a hold of you, but it was like you'd completely dropped off the face of the Earth!" the young boy exclaimed. He didn't seem angry so much as... concerned. "We were worried about you man... Me and Kim..."

"Oh man... Look, I'm sorry Wade. The school was in a place with almost no reception, and I couldn't charge my phone or my Kimmunicator..." Ron explained. He'd already made up this lie if someone asked him why they hadn't been able to get through to him... But that still didn't make it easy, or fun, to tell it. The blonde hated himself for having to lie to one of his closest friends. He didn't want to even THINK about having to do the same to Kim. "But I'm totally fine, and I'm just about to get on the plane and head back home!"

"That's good to hear Ron! I bet Kim will be happy to find out that you're coming back!" the hacker exclaimed, before he remembered something important. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, when did you even have the time to go to Yamanochi?" Wade had to ask, as it had seemed almost impossible for the blonde boy to have gotten out of the country so fast, without Kim or himself finding out.

"Umm... They just sort of waited for me at my house... and I went with them to the airport." The blonde felt sicker with every word he spoke, but he was convinced that Wade bought his explanation.

"Mmm... Okay, so have you talked to Kim yet? She wanted to know if you were alright."

"Well... I didn't get a chance to, you kinda called me first..." the blonde sidekick explained, smiling at the boy.

Ron could hear an announcement in the airport, and he definitely noticed his flight being called. "Well I gotta go man, I don't wanna miss my flight!" The blonde said goodbye as he ended the call, and started to move towards his gate.

"I better tell Kim that Ron is coming home" the young hacker said to no one, as he moved to make the call.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"Oh man, I just made it!" Ron was a bit tired, as he walked onto the plane and sat in his assigned seat. "Wow, they must have really went over-budget with this flight." Ron looked around, and was very pleasantly surprised with the inside of the plane. It was very roomy, and comfy. It had big, white couches that looked as if they could easily fit two people. He also saw nobody around him, and he could feel his worries fly away, as his body sank into the extremely comfortable seat.

Later, when Ron took the opportunity to look around again, he still saw no one around him. Rufus decided to get up and explore the plane for food, while Ron stayed glued to his seat.

The blonde sidekick pulled out his phone, and started going through his missed calls. It was very clear to him who'd tried calling him the most.

"Wow, something serious must have happened for KP to call me that much..." As he continued, he could see a few missed calls from Bonnie, as well as from Tara and Monique.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" asked a familiar female voice, one that made the blonde turn his head.

Ron's eyes bugged out in shock, as he immediately recognized the person in front of him. "W-what are you doing here!?" He was nervous as he locked eyes with her.

"It's nice to see you again..." she replied.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Kim Possible was sitting on her bed in her room, staring at her ceiling. The redheaded teen was still thinking about what her boyfriend had said to her earlier, about choosing between him or Ron. It was extremely unlike the blonde artist to act that way, for any kind of reason.

"You okay Kim?" asked Monique, who was sitting on Kim's computer chair.

"No... I'm not okay. I mean... what am I supposed to say? Yeah, sure! I'm just gonna cut Ron out of my life, because you have a problem with him?" The teen redhead's voice was angry and frustrated, as she kept thinking about the situation over and over.

"Kim listen... I think you're making a much bigger deal out of this than it actually is" the noirette said. Kim looked at her as if she didn't understand what her friend meant. "Look... from what you said he told you, Josh doesn't like Ron hanging out with you, right?" Monique questioned, and Kim nodded in response.

"And did Ron ever tell you who you could hang out with, or set down any sort of conditions?" She received a quick no from Kim. "Well, it looks to me like, even if he said he didn't mean it... Josh believes you belong to him." Monique didn't enjoy telling that to her friend, but she needed to show her the truth about the young artist.

"B-But he said it was-" the Possible teen was trying to argue, but couldn't come up with any real defense.

"Do you really think he would have said it, if he didn't meant it?" the noirette asked, Kim didn't answer for a few moments.

"I-" Kim started to say, before she heard the familiar sound of her Kimmunicator.

'Beep beep be-beep!'

Kim Possible picked up the small device, and answered. A mission was not something she would have wanted at the moment, but what can you do? "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Hey Kim! I have good news, and bad news... What would you prefer to hear first?" the young hacker asked.

"How about the bad first? Just so we can finish with the good stuff" Monique interjected, as she sat down next to Kim on the bed.

"Oh, hey Monique! Sure thing!" Wade smiled, as he accepted her answer. "Well I've been scanning Drakken's moves over the last few days, but I haven't managed to find out what they were up to at that water purification facility." He took a small breath, as he let the new information sink in.

"And the good news? Did you find out where they're going to attack next?" Kim asked. She felt like running into the green-skinned villain was just what she needed to let off some steam, and for some well-deserved payback!

The boy on the other side of the call only smiled, and shook his head for a no. "Nope! But I will tell you the second I find anything" Wade clarified, as he prepared to tell them the good news.

"It's Ron!" was the only thing he said, and immediately the two girls perked up. "I've just talked to him, and he's coming back!"

"He is!? When?!" Kim's voice was now louder, and much more alive, than before.

"Right now! I just talked to him, he had to catch his flight, he should be back in Middleton in a few hours!" the boy said, hoping the news would cheer his friend up.

And boy did it, big-time! Kim was now smiling broadly, she almost couldn't help it. Her best friend... Her Ron was coming back home! Coming back to her!

It was a bit disappointing to hear that it would be a few hours until he arrived, but as long as he was coming back, it was perfectly fine with her.

Monique, on the other hand, was almost jumping up and down in excitement, as just the news of her man coming back made her extremely happy. "Well, I better be off!" the noirette shouted, as she prepared to head out.

"What? Where are you going?" the Possible teen asked, as she saw her friend moving towards the door.

"I'm going home, obviously. I seriously need to get ready for when he comes back! I'll see you later Kim!" the noirette said. She quickly exited the room, leaving a confused looking Wade and a slightly annoyed Kim.

"What was that about?" the boy asked, as he didn't quite understand what had gotten into Monique.

"Never mind that... So what did Ron say? Did something happen that he couldn't answer?" Kim asked. The young hacker started to explain to her what the blonde had told him before he had to go.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

The woman was walking closer and closer to the blonde boy, as an alarm rang loudly in his mind. "W-w-what are you doing here?" he asked, in a panicked voice.

"Well... I was hoping to surprise you, but I guess that kinda backfired... And here I was thinking that you'd be happy to see me..." The female moved closer, she was now right in front of him.

The blonde sidekick was still sitting down, his back pushed right up against the back of his seat. He was trying to run away, but was left with no room to do so.

"Oh... you're nervous! How cute, and even after what we did..." She started laughing.

"What are you even doing here Shego?" Ron asked, as he ran his eyes up and down the green-skinned woman. Said villain was wearing a short blue skirt, with a matching button-up blouse that was barely able to contain her enormous breasts. On her head rested a small hat, the beautiful woman looked just like a flight attendant.

"I see you finally noticed... do you like it?" Her hands ran down her body, from her breasts all the way down to her ass.

"What are you supposed to be, a flight attendant?" he asked. He desperately tried not to stare, although he couldn't really help himself.

Shego smiled as she heard him. "Exactly! And I'm here to make all your wishes come true... Until the flight is over." Her expression turned naughty, and she licked her lips in anticipation.

The green-skinned woman moved even closer, sitting down on his lap and hugging his head.

"Umm... No offense Shego... b-but I don't think-"

Shego moved her hand to her top, and unbuttoned the topmost button. This caused a chain reaction, that immediately made her breasts pop out. "Ahhh... that's much better..." She smiled at the way he stared at her.

'She isn't wearing a bra!' Ron thought. He focused on the flesh gently swaying left and right, and his eyes followed. He noticed that she was leaning closer to him, her massive chest only a few inches away.

"Are you just going to look at them?... After what they did for you the last time, I believe it's only fair that you give them some... attention" she said, in a childlike voice. She put her arms together under her chest, making her breasts stand out even more.

With shaking hands, and a pounding heart, the blonde sidekick grabbed both her breasts firmly. He instantly earned himself a soft moan from the green-skinned beauty, and his mouth went dry. Even the act of breathing was of secondary importance, compared to what was right in front of his eyes.

"Mmm... Oh yeah... Just like that!" she muttered in-between breaths, spontaneously realizing how much she craved his touch. As she remembered the last time they were like this it was obvious that it had been enjoyable to her, but only as he touched her again did she understand how much she'd missed him. 'I might have to make this a permanent thing...' she thought.

Ron, now feeling a bit greedier, swallowed the lump in his throat. He moved in and bit her left nipple, causing Shego to yelp in surprise. He started to suck on her flesh, and he could easily feel her nipples getting harder with every passing second.

"S-Sir please... this isn't part of my job..." Shego said with a smile. She barely managed to keep herself from snickering.

The blonde sidekick's eyes opened, and he looked up at her in surprise. He could see her flushed face, and it made her look differently than usual. His instincts screamed at him to dominate the woman, and his lips moved from her right nipple to her left. They quickly closed themselves on the hard knob, and she started to shake even more than before. She was barely managing to refrain from moving, trying to let the boy do all the work. However she was having an extremely difficult time, as her body was almost moving by itself in reaction to the blonde's ministrations.

Ron could feel himself growing harder, and his pants suddenly felt a lot tighter, for obvious reasons. He wanted more! With unexpected force, Ron suddenly grabbed the female villain's ass and picked her up.

"What? What are you doing?" she panicked for a moment, automatically hugging his head in fear.

Ron turned around and dropped Shego on the soft seat, looking at her with hungry eyes.

"S-Sir please... These seats are for the passengers..." While she continued her little game, she could very clearly see the huge bulge in his pants. She sucked on her lips, and swallowed. She was expecting it... she wanted it! ...and was about to get it, before the blonde grabbed her legs from behind her knees. "What are you-?" She never managed to finish her question, as the blonde boy opened her legs wide. Her skirt rolled up a bit, exposing her black panties to him.

Before Shego could say a word to him, the blonde quickly got on his knees and moved closer to the black fabric.

"Wait not like- ahh..." the green-skinned villain tried to say, before she felt something slipping inside her pussy.

The boy, in an unusual feat of speed, grabbed the side of her panties and moved them aside. He quickly thrust his tongue inside of her body.

She reacted instantly, as she tried to close her legs purely on reflex. However she failed, as Ron had a firm grip on her. He used this chance to push his tongue deeper inside of her core.

'This... is... This is incredible...' Her mind went numb, and her body started to relax. Her legs drifted open, giving him more access to her body.

When Ron felt her resistance completely disappear, he pulled out of her and saw the mess they had made. Shego's legs were shaking, and she was breathing heavily. The wetness between her legs was clear as day, as he now stared at her bare pussy. It was perfect from every angle, and was complemented by a trimmed bush. He could see the trail of juice that dripped from her gaping opening.

He didn't know what had come over him, he simply went for what he'd wanted without even considering if it was alright with her. 'Well... at least it seemed like she was enjoying herself.' He glanced at her, satisfied with the situation, until he noticed the angry look on her face. 'Maybe I spoke too soon.'

The green-skinned villain used her legs to hug his head, pulling him back into her soaked snatch. "Did I tell you to stop?" was all she asked, convincing the boy to start licking again.

"Ohh... Mmmm... Ahh..." her pleasure was immediate, as a wave of ecstasy overcame her. 'This is completely insane! He's barely done anything to me, and my body's already shaking like we've been at it for hours!' She could barely even think anymore, as the blonde sidekick continued, not noticing that he'd already made her cum.

'If this continues... I'll lose my mind!' She grabbed his head, pulling him away from her dripping pussy and to her face.

'I need to taste him!' She immediately locked lips with him, as she grew even more aroused. "Mmm..." Shego muttered. She felt an itch between her legs, practically demanding the blonde's tongue return to satisfying her. Said woman started to suck on his tongue, as she found it absolutely delicious. She started moving her head back and forth, continuing to suck on his tongue like it was a lollipop.

'Not enough, I need more!' She let go of his tasty lips, and flipped him until he was sitting in the seat. She moved, and was now kneeling in front of his legs with a smile on her face. "I'm not done with you yet!" was all she said. Ron started to recline, until he was lying down, with only his legs touching the floor. "Now... let's see your surprise for me" she whispered in anticipation. In one quick motion, the boy's pants were off, and his member was facing the sky. It was just as spectacular as the first time she'd seen it.

"As impressive as I remember..." the green-skinned beauty said, louder than she intended. Ron could feel a smile sprout up on his face.

Shego positioned herself right between his legs, the blonde's manhood towering over her in a menacing way.

"Umm... Shego?" he suddenly asked, getting her attention. "Not that I'm complaining... But is it a good idea to... you know, here?"

"Why? Are you afraid we're gonna get caught?" She snickered for a moment, before she firmly grabbed his rock hard member.

"Ohh... N-No, well yes... among other things..." Her touch was extremely warm and pleasant.

"Well... sorry to burst your bubble, but nobody is gonna save you... My little sidekick" the beautiful woman said, as she started moving her hand up and down his length. "Didn't you find it odd that you didn't see anybody else boarding the plane?"

The blonde was about to open his mouth, before the green-skinned woman swallowed him up completely.

"Oh... my GOD... She-Shegooo..." The words died in his mouth, as he could feel his strength being drained away by said woman.

"Go momf thahim..." she replied. With his member still stuck in her mouth, she was barely understandable.

"Don't talk with... your mouth full, I seriously doubt I can take it..." was all the blonde said in return. He was scarcely able to hold his head up and enjoy the view. I mean come on... How many people can say that they got a blowjob from the infamous Shego?

The green-skinned beauty was having a hard time at the moment... Literally! Her mouth and throat were completely filled by Ron's massive member. 'It feels so much bigger then it looks!' She was having a difficult time breathing, until she started moving her head up and down. The plane filled up with the loud, steady, sounds of sucking and heavy breathing.

The sidekick was definitely enjoying himself, and his shaking body was a dead giveaway. Shego continued for a few minutes, and was able to taste something sliding down her throat. She instantly swallowed it, knowing exactly what it was. This wasn't her first time doing something like this. The woman moved one of her hands to his balls, and started to massage them. Slowly, and with a lot of care.

"Oh... Sh..." he couldn't manage to get out more than two syllables, before he felt her pulling him out of her mouth. She started to lick all over his glossy, shining, manhood.

"Tasty..." she purred, before licking her lips. She moved to lick from the base of his manhood, and slowly made her way up to his tip. The villain could taste the slightly salty, addictive, clear liquid that kept coming out of his head.

Shego pulled him back inside of her mouth, as her free hand made its way right in between her legs. She started rubbing the black fabric of her panties slowly, and she noticed how wet she was from Ron's tongue attack earlier. Her fingers slipped inside of her sloppy pussy, and started moving in the same rhythm as her mouth. She was sucking him, all the while, eagerly anticipating letting the boy's monster stretch her insides.

Shego noticed as the blonde sidekick's balls started to shrink, as this was followed by more groaning from the blonde boy. The only difference from before being his volume. His member started to swell up, and it was fairly obvious to her what was going on. "Shego! S-Stop I'm... I'm about..."

His request was ignored, her only response was to increase the speed and strength of her sucking. 'Cum, cum for me!' She needed it badly, as if the thought of it alone was making her crave it more and more.

"I-I-I! MMM!" the blonde sidekick was now trembling, as Shego felt his hot cum shooting down her throat, straight into her stomach.

Her brain went numb, the smell almost overwhelming her system. 'So much...'

After a few more seconds, the blonde sidekick was finally spent. He heard a loud gulp, and felt the green-skinned beauty open her mouth and let him go.

"Haa... haa... haa..." She was breathing heavily, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. "Not... bad... Stoppable..."

Ron stared at the women as she was having a bit of trouble standing up, her body a bit wobbly after what she'd done.

The beautiful woman turned her back to him, and it appeared as if her surprise visit was over. However, to the blonde's shock, she started bending over. She kept going until the only thing he was able to see was her big, heart-shaped, ass. Shego's black panties were right in the middle, and she was shockingly wet, as a clear drop dribbled down her inner thigh.

It was honestly so alluring, that before Ron even realized it, his member was rock hard again. It was already pointing at her, as if begging for her to take a seat.

She glanced back at him, ready to take his manhood. The green-skinned villain licked her lips and eased back, until his thing was rubbing her entrance.

"Dear passengers... We will be landing in Middleton airport in a few moments, please return to your seats..." the automatic message instructed. Both Ron and Shego immediately perked up, and remembered where they were.

'Damn it! And just when it was about to get REALLY fun...' Shego thought. As much as she was tempted to just throw caution to the wind, and have her way with the blonde, her more levelheaded self knew it was a bad idea. If someone caught them, it would probably lead to Princess finding out about it.

"This was nice Sidekick... We should definitely do this again sometime!" She leaned over and kissed him deeply. "See you around..." She moved away from Ron, and began fixing her attire.

Ron was busy staring at the green-skinned woman, as she walked away from him. All the while swaying her hips... and making sure he was looking.

After a few more seconds, she disappeared from sight. When the blonde boy was left alone, he got up and quickly moved to the restroom to make himself look more presentable. Ron made his way off of the plane, already recognizing the familiar airport as soon as he stepped outside.

Ron Stoppable was finally home, and he couldn't be happier. He was looking forward to seeing all his friends, and especially Kim.

"Ron!" called an extremely welcome voice. The blonde boy could see his redheaded best friend already waiting for him, with Monique of all people next to her. "Just like last time" he remarked to himself. He started walking towards the two girls, who started to run towards him.

"Ron-san!" exclaimed an all too familiar voice.

'Ron-san?' he thought, there was only one woman who called him that. "But that's impossible... She's back at Ya-" The blonde sidekick turned, and his musings were immediately cut off, as someone tackled him to the floor. The last thing he'd seen, while still standing, was black hair.

The blonde and his assailant were both on the ground for a few seconds, and Ron could feel someone hugging him. He opened his eyelids, and looked the girl in the eyes.

"Y-Yori!? What are you doing here?!" The blonde sidekick was shocked to see the female, olive-skinned ninja here in Middleton... Not to mention on top of him!

"Master Sensei gave me a new mission!" she exclaimed.

"W-What kind of mission?" The blonde reluctantly asked, before he noticed two shadows towering over him.

"Care to explain?"

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I've started to watch Totally Spies after Kim Possible and it is very cute! It has its flaws but still a great show! If you want to hear my thoughts on it like I did KP then let me know**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say... It's so much fun!**

 **P.S:**

 **For you guys who gave me suggestions!**

 **These are the ones that I've already read: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **Emotion Sickness remix**

 **Love thy enemy**

 **Wicked bonds**

 **Cupid Has Crappy Aim**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **Ron's toys**

 **As Bad as She Wants Me to Be**

 **New Beginning**

 **a Week without Ronshine**

 **Currently reading!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **A Bond of Honor**

 **Storm Chaser**

 **Many Possible Worlds**

 **Valentine's Surprise**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **The Primal Primate**

 **Team Stop**

 **Break Away**

 **Kironbon**

 **Kim Possible: Necessary Changes**

 **The Little Things**

 **Unstoppable**

Rise **of the Unstoppable**

 **Team Possible Turns Evil!**

 **Drop in Reality**

 **Ron Stoppable: That's so Monique**

 **Zorpox rises**

 **What's the Alma Mater?**

 **Step Up**

 **To read in the future!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **From sick to wRonGo**

 **The Affections of a Villainess**

 **Loving you Behind Closed Doors**

 **The Dark Angel Series**

 **The Last Dragonslayer**

 **What Words Couldn't Say**

 **Partners in Crime**

 **Identities**

 **Phantom**

 **The Ron effect**

 **Honey Pot**

 **The Demon and Buffoon**

 **P.S:!**

 **Ann is still in the lead right now!**

 **Second is Shego!**

 **The third one is Yori! The first wild card!**

 **So keep voting to change it!**

 **P.S: I thought of a fun idea! I can't seem to decide on who will pop Ron's cherry! Soooooo leave a comment on who do you want to be Ron's first or visit the poll!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! good again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **43 Ann**

 **36 Shego**

 **28 Yori**

 **19 Vivian Porter**

 **18 Monique**

 **17 Zita**

 **14 dr director/Betty**

 **11 Adrena Lynn**

 **11 Bebe**

 **8 Joss**

 **7 Warmonga**

 **6 Connie**

 **6 Lonnie**

 **2 Camille Leon**

 **1 Amelie**

 **1 Justine Flanner**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	27. Chapter 26: A new challenger appears!

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **UnrealisticOne** : Well, he is her Ron... Happy you liked it! Well, here you go!

 **The Storm Master 567** : Yes they are! Glad you liked it! Who knows?

 **gjagent2013** : Yes they are! Problems you say? Why would he want her? She didn't have the time!

 **The Storm Master 567** : She will...

 **Harem Lover 26** : You will see why soon! I bet it will! Mmm... I like that idea!

 **a random-dude98** : Believe me... It's only the start!

 **Smiling Lemon** : It's a bad thing? Glad you like it!

 **Incredible62** : I do... Big plans!

 **Incredible62** : Maybe she will... She was extremely close to sealing the deal! Mmmm... Kids ha? And about the last question... :)

 **JustMeguest** : Well, it makes my day to see you liked it! True! I'm happy I always make you want more! I wonder what you will think!

 **Joe Stoppinghem** : I wonder if he'll live long enough with all of them aiming at him! That will be difficult! Will he?

 **Guest** : I take it you're a fan of hers!

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : Happy you like it, man! Yes, they did!

 **Magickjonny69** : Maybe he will run away again? Tell me your idea!

 **Aqua Rules** : Me too man! I hope he will!

 **MaksmoNero** : Its cool man! As long as you enjoy it! Deam... Sounds difficult... Yeah, she is! Lol, again with that cage! Oh, he will!

 **FF8cerberus** : Really? And why is that? Mmm... I see... Glad you liked it!

 **biob1** : Thanks, man!

 **pitbull4567** : Good I hope!

 **cabrera1234** : I wonder...

 **TheAllSeeingWolf-195** : Happy to have you on board! Thanks man! I know its weird! You bet! I hear you man, she's sexy as hell! Really? Interesting... Mmmm...

 **infadinityfollower** : Thanks a bunch! Here you go!

 **Blaze1992** : Sorry man... It won't happen again! I hope...

 **Vanitas50** : Did I make you second guess? Thanks! I wonder what will happen... Ohh... Stop it you! I'm glad as well!

 **warprince2000** : Thanks a lot man! Well, here you go!

 **Daniel6** : I doubt anyone will... No big!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **UPDATE! This has officially become my most popular fic! I couldn't be happier!**

 **P.S - I love all your comments! It gives me the boost to write!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 26: A new challenger appears!**

"Care to explain?" asked Kim and Monique, standing in front of the two teens on the ground. Both girls looked extremely angry, as they saw their favorite blonde boy on the ground with this unknown girl.

"Oh! Umm... Hey there, you guys... Long time no see?" His smile was a bit forced, as he could tell this was not going to end well for him.

A few minutes before...

Kim was sitting in the backseat of her family's car, looking out the window at the vehicles moving past her. 'I really should ask Wade to upgrade our car... Maybe then I'd be able to see him sooner...' the redheaded heroine thought, seriously considering calling the young hacker.

"You okay back there Kimmi?" asked the Possible matriarch. She'd glanced in her mirror and noticed her daughter looking kind of unusual.

"I'm fine Mom, just a bit tired from school" the worldwide heroine answered.

"Well at least you'll get to see Ron again, right? I bet you missed him!" the beautiful doctor teased, receiving a small smile from the young Possible in return.

Flashback

Ann Possible was just finishing up making lunch, she'd managed to get home early. Today was one of those rare days that she'd gotten the chance to leave early, and she'd obviously taken the opportunity. Just having some extra time with her children... making something for them was always a joy to her. Anyway, if there was any sort of emergency, she could simply drive to the hospital like she'd done in the past.

"Mom?" Ann could hear the voice of her daughter, and immediately answered her.

"Yes Kim?" The Possible matriarch saw her girl walking into the kitchen, looking excited. She was glad to see that Kim's energy seemed to have returned, and she could guess the reason why.

"Can you drive me to the airport? Ron is coming back so-" The teen heroine was about to continue, before her mother cut her off.

"Of course Honey! When is he landing?" Ann responded immediately, she was more then happy to see the blonde come back.

"It should be in about an hour or so, but I don't want him to wait so..."

"Sure thing Honey, just let me finish this up. We'll even stop by Bueno Nacho before we arrive at the airport" Ann responded, with a smile that Kim returned.

...

Kim was sitting in the backseat, holding Ron's favorite meal from Bueno Nacho next to her. The redheaded teen was sure her Ron would like (and appreciate) it.

When she arrived at the airport, her mother stayed in the car and waited for her and the blonde boy. Kim was walking around, looking for the right place to wait for Ron, before she heard someone calling to her.

"Hey Kim!" greeted Monique, who got up from a bench she'd been sitting on and moved closer to her friend.

"Monique? What are you doing here?" the redheaded heroine asked, even if she could guess the answer.

"I'm here to see Ron, remember?" the noirette responded, with an excited smile.

"Y-Yeah... I guess it slipped my mind..." the redheaded replied.

Monique kept glancing from side to side, as if looking for something. "What's wrong? The plane still hasn't landed yet so-"

"I'm just waiting for Tara... I called her when I got home, she should be here by now..." explained the black-haired girl, too busy looking around to notice the expression on Kim's face.

'HER... just great!' the redheaded heroine thought, as she tried to stay as calm as she could.

"You called her? I thought you hated her" Kim asked, this whole situation sounded suspicious.

"Well, that's kind of extreme, if you think about it... I don't think I actually hate anyone..." the noirette answered in return. She really wasn't the kind of person to hate somebody.

"Really? And what about Bonnie?"

"Do you hate Bonnie? Actually hate her?" This was something that had always interested Monique, from the first day she'd moved to Middleton she could see the tension between the two cheerleaders.

"Well... No, not really... But she's always pushing me, you know?" the redheaded confessed, before hearing the announcement that Ron's plane was about to land.

...

The two girls stood near the gate where Ron was supposed to arrive, full of excitement.

Kim was the first one who saw him, as a big smile graced her features. "There he is, Ron!" she called, it seemed to grab his attention and made him look at her.

The blonde boy started to walk towards them, as the two girls started to do the same. The girls moved faster with every step, as they both wanted to talk to him first.

To their surprise, a black-haired, olive-skinned girl tackled their blonde to the ground. They rushed over to the boy and were greeted to the sight of a confused Rufus next to the blonde, the foreign girl was now hugging the blonde sidekick.

"Care to explain?" The two girls folded their arms, looking very annoyed.

The two teens that had been on the ground finished getting up. Kim and Monique were both silent, they simply stared at the pair, each in her own thoughts.

"So now... Care to explain?" the redheaded heroine reiterated.

"What? Oh, right!... Umm this is Yori, from Yamanochi, and umm..." the boy started to explain, before he realized he had no idea what the female ninja was doing here.

"I am pleased to finally meet you Possible-san, I have heard much about you from Ron-san" The tone and smile of the olive-skinned girl surprised the teen heroine, if only for a moment.

"Really? I haven't heard about you..." She looked at Ron, her eyes focused on the boy.

"Oh, and this is Monique!" the blonde presented his second friend. The two greeted one another before he noticed that Kim was still staring at him, as if waiting for an explanation.

"Umm... I'm sure I've told you about Yori? Right?" The blonde's voice was cracking, as the words left his mouth.

Luckily for the boy, Monique grabbed the his arm and started to pull him away. "Come on Kim, lay off my Ron... He's probably still tired from the flight" she said, before Ron could muster a proper defense of himself.

'Your Ron?! He doesn't belong to you!' Kim thought, but agreed that her best friend was probably tired. She held herself back... for the moment.

All the while Yori was starting at the three, the young ninja analyzing the situation. 'The one with the black hair seems to be the biggest problem, she seems to be actively trying to take Ron-san.' Her eyes moved from the noirette, focusing on Kim's form. 'If what Ron-san has told me is true, then Kim Possible is not going to be a problem. However, the way she looks at him... I shall need to watch them both' Yori decided, as she herself started to move after Ron and the two other girls.

...

"Well, look who decided to come back to us!" exclaimed a smiling Ann, as the blonde boy entered the back seat of the car after Monique.

"Oh, Mrs. Doctor P!" The boy was shocked, as he hadn't expected to meet the Possible matriarch so soon after he'd landed. "Well, it's good to be back!" He smiled broadly, the last time he'd seen her still embedded in his mind.

"Hello Mrs. Possible!" greeted an equally smiling Monique, as she sat next to Ron.

The redheaded woman greeted the noirette back, expecting to see Kim sitting next to the blonde on his other side. She was surprised to see an Asian girl sitting next to the blonde instead. "Oh, Hello! Who are you?"

"It is an honor to meet you. I am Yori, from Yamanochi!" the olive-skinned girl responded, bowing slightly.

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Ann Possible... Kim's mom" the redheaded matriarch answered, as Kim entered the car and sat in the seat next to her mother. She didn't looked pleased, that's for sure.

...

The group was sitting in the car, Ann and Monique asking questions about the time the blonde boy had spent in Japan. Yori answered most of the queries, saving Ron from having to lie to them. Kim, on the other hand, was sitting still and staring at the three in the backseat.

Monique was sitting very close to the blonde boy, playing with his sleeve. Her face clearly showed the affection she held for him.

Yori, on her part, was glancing at Monique. She could see what the girl was doing, 'is this acceptable?' She herself grabbed the boy's hand, enjoying the feel of him and the fact that he hadn't pulled away from her.

Ron was sitting, frozen in his seat, as he felt the two girls on either side of him. They were making him warm, he was almost sweating, as they were nearly leaning on him.

"By the way Yori, where are you staying while here in Middleton?" the Possible matriarch asked, while she drove.

"Where?" the ninja seemed to think for a moment before answering. "I believe I am staying in Ron-san's home."

Almost immediately the car came to a stop, all the passengers rocking from the momentum. None of them seemed to care however, as they simply froze in shock.

"I'm sorry Yori... I don't believe I heard you correctly" Kim spoke, as slowly and as calmly as she could. "You said you're... staying at... Ron's house?" The redheaded heroine almost gritted her teeth as she said the words.

"Yes, that is correct Possible-san." The happy smile on Yori's face was obvious, as she leaned even further on Ron's shoulder.

"I... see..." was the only thing that Kim said.

"Umm..." Ron was in a very uncomfortable place at the moment. On his left he had Yori, who held his arm gently in her warm touch. And on his right, he had Monique. She was squeezing his arm tightly, and giving him a slight glare. But for some reason, she didn't look angry. Last was Kim, who was aiming hard glare at him. She obviously didn't approve of this.

The blonde sidekick prayed that the drive would end soon, but that seemed unlikely as they were now sitting in the middle of the road. "Umm... Mrs. Doctor P? We're not moving anymore..." he started. His voice got quieter as he saw her face, she didn't look angry or disappointed... just surprised.

The car started driving again, and the silence that fell over the vehicle was almost unbearable. A few minutes felt like hours to the blonde. When they arrived at the blonde's home to drop him off, he was not the only one to get out. The olive-skinned girl left the vehicle, as did Monique who refused to stay away from the blonde boy.

"Umm, Mon? Where are you going?" asked Kim, though she could guess the answer.

"I'm just going to say hello to Mrs Stoppable" replied the noirette.

This surprised the redheaded heroine, she had no idea when her friend had gotten the chance to meet Mrs. Stoppable. "Y-You know Ron's mom?"

"Well yeah, of course I do" Monique answered, as if it was obvious for her to know said older women. She started to walk away from the car, moving after her blonde boy.

"Well... see you tomorrow KP! And thanks for the lift Mrs. Doctor P." The blonde waved goodbye, moving to his home after one last look at the two redheaded Possibles.

The redheaded heroine was sitting quietly, staring at her friend walking away. The girl felt conflicted about what she should do.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Monique was walking down the rode towards her home, already having said goodbye to the blonde sidekick and his parents. The noirette was extremely happy to see Ron again, even more so to see that he was okay. It had kind of freaked her out to be unable to hear from him for a few days. She was surprised to see Yori, another student from Yamanochi.

But what had shocked her the most however, was the fact that Tara had never shown up to see Ron come back. 'I also didn't see her at cheer practice' she thought. For a moment she worried that something might have happened to the blonde girl, but remembered that she had in fact seen her in class. She was probably okay at the very least, but for some reason it was bothering Monique just enough to make her stop in her tracks and change her direction.

She started to walk at a fast pace, as she pulled out her phone and called someone.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

A certain brunette was sitting on her bed, reading and reviewing the fourth chapter of a very long medical text. She was surrounded by papers and charts of human anatomy, as that was the next part of her self-directed study. She could say for certain that this was the most difficult thing she'd ever had to learn in her life.

Bonnie had been going through the pages for the last hour, and she was barely staying awake. She figured that she'd probably read the same line three times without even noticing.

As soon as the brunette cheerleader had gotten home, she'd immediately started studying. Her last few days had been a real eye-opener, as she'd seen the kind of things that Ann did as a doctor first-hand. To put it simply, it was incredible.

She was about to continue, but her phone started ringing. The brunette answered, if only to let her brain rest for a moment. "Hello?" she greeted, in a slightly tired tone.

"Hey Bonnie" replied a familiar voice.

Her eyes opened up, immediately sobering as she heard the voice. "Monique, hey how's it going?" The brunette was surprised, as she hadn't expected a call from the noirette of all people, but she didn't mind.

"Not much... I was just on my way back from Kim's place, and I was just wondering if we could meet up tomorrow at the mall? You know, me, you, and Tara?" Monique asked, as she thought it would be a good time.

Bonnie thought about the suggestion, and after a moment concluded that it could work if nothing came up. "You know what? That actually sounds like a good idea... God knows I need a bit of shopping" the brunette cheerleader said. It would help her clear her mind, not to mention have a certain talk with the two girls.

"Great! I'll let Tara know!" the noirette exclaimed. She said goodnight to Bonnie, before she hung up.

"Well... at least now I have something fun to look forward to tomorrow" the extremely tired cheerleader said to no one. She decided this was a good place to stop for today, especially if she wasn't making any progress.

After fixing up her room, and all the papers on her bed, Bonnie headed out of her room and towards the shower. She'd almost made her way to it, before she nearly bumped into someone.

"Oh, there you are! I was just looking for you Bonnie" said a taller woman, who was a bit older than Bonnie. She had long brown hair and blue eyes, and was extremely beautiful.

"What do you want Connie?" the younger brunette asked, she really didn't want to deal with one of her older sisters after she'd just finished studying.

"Wow... I guess Brick dumping you was a bit much for you" the older sister said with an evil smirk.

"Hardly... Now what do you want?" Bonnie asked, ignoring the jab from her sister.

"Well, I wanted to see if you knew anything about the cake that was in the fridge a few days ago..." The older sister was looking directly at Bonnie, as if waiting to see her reaction.

"No, no idea." Her voice was a bit weak, as she immediately thought it would be a bad idea to let her sister meet the blonde boy. Bonnie moved past her sister, and to the shower at the end of the hallway.

Connie stared at her with suspicion, as she'd decided that her little sister was hiding something from her. That certainly wouldn't be anything new. 'I'll get my answer eventually' the beautiful brunette thought, before moving to her own room as she had other matters to attend to.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"Wrong again..." fumed a blonde girl, busy with her homework. Tara was in her room, currently trying to complete her assignment for Mr. Barkin's class. It wasn't something beyond her understanding, only that she couldn't quite focus.

The call she'd gotten a few hours ago from Monique was still in her mind, the noirette girl had informed her that Ron's flight was supposed to be landing in a few hours.

She was, of course, overjoyed to hear that her blonde would finally be coming back to her. She most certainly missed him a great deal, but she hadn't gone to see him.

And how could she?, as the blonde girl wasn't sure how Ron felt about her. Did he like her? Was it only his lust for her body that he felt? Did he even care about her at all? These where some of the questions that had plagued her mind, ever since she'd heard her friend Bonnie talking about guys that only cared about one thing.

She'd been depressed, and really needed some help understanding what to do. But even then, her luck was just terrible... Ron wasn't answering his cell... Bonnie was too busy studying to be a doctor, she had no one to talk to.

'Stop it... Just try and focus on your homework Tara...' She was desperate to stop stressing about this issue, and go back to just loving the blonde sidekick, but wasn't having any luck.

Suddenly her phone started ringing and she almost immediately answered it, without even looking at the caller ID. "Hello?!" she answered in a hopeful voice.

"Hey Tara! How's it going?"

The blonde's excitement immediately dropped as she heard the noirette. "H-hey Monique... Fine, I'm just doing homework... What's up?" The blonde cheerleader tried to sound as normal as she could.

"Well... sorry I'm not Ron" was the only thing she said.

It took a few seconds before Tara responded, "was it that obvious?"

"Just a bit... So, what happened today? I'd have thought you'd be happy to see him come back." It was really weird if you think about it, as Tara was extremely aggressive about Ron. Until right before he'd left for Japan...

"I am happy, really I am... It's just that..." Tara started to say, but the words died before they left her lips. She hoped that Monique would understand that this was a tough subject for her, and just let it go. But sadly, the noirette refused to let the matter drop.

"It's just what? Do you hate him now? Are you having second thoughts?" Monique asked, her voice a bit louder.

Tara's response was almost immediate, and she was a bit louder herself now. "Of course I don't hate him! And I'm not having second thoughts." She, once again, fell quiet for a few seconds before she decided to end this talk. "Look Mon... I need to go and finish up some stuff... I'll talk to you later" the blonde cheerleader said, and ended the call before the noirette managed to respond. She knew that the girl was trying to understand what the problem was, but she was also being a bit pushy.

Tara could hear knocking on her door. It opened, and her mother came inside. "Tara, honey? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Mom... Just studying..." she lied, as it was better not to let her mother know of her current dilemma.

"Okay Honey... And by the way, your friend is here to see you" the blonde women said, as she moved to the side and let a girl enter.

Tara's eyes opened in shock, as she saw the face of the same girl she'd just been talking to on the phone. 'Did I say a bit pushy?, I meant really pushy!'

"Hey Tara, long time no see!" Monique smiled innocently as she moved past the older blonde, and walked inside the room.

"H-Hey Monique... What are you doing here?" Tara's voice was cracking up a bit, as she tried to control her anger directed at said noirette.

"Well we talked about tomorrow, and where we'll be going after school, remember?" the new guest asked, as she sat down on the blonde's bed.

"Yeah... Of course I remember..." Monique could very clearly see the strained expression on Tara's face, as her mother moved back to the door.

"Well I'll leave you two alone, if you need something just let me know" the older blonde offered, before she closed the door after herself.

"Your mom is really nice Tara!" the noirette said innocently, as if she hadn't just basically forced her way inside.

"Yeah... A bit too nice for my tastes... you know? Like, letting people enter my room uninvited?" The sarcasm in Tara's voice was palpable, as she stared at the intruder.

"Well... you didn't leave me much choice..." Monique didn't feel badly, as she did have a solid reason for pushing Tara.

"Oh really, then how about just letting it go? You know, like minding your own business!"

"What, and let you sulk in your self pity? Is that what you want?" She'd pushed the final button.

"At least it's better then knowing he doesn't like me for who I am!" At this point Tara couldn't help herself, as her eyes started to water. "I always liked him, even before he saved me from that monster... But I could never get him look at me... He was always around Kim, and never noticed anyone else." Tara's voice was weak as she spoke. "...and the first time he showed any interest in me was on the train..."

Monique was surprised to see just how shaken up the blonde was, as her emotions were all on display for her to see. "The train? Do you mean the time when you said you could do all of the things he likes?" Monique remembered they talked about it before, when they had met up at Ron's home by chance. At the time Tara never explained, simply telling her that it was nothing important, obviously it was.

The blonde nodded once for a yes, as she continued.

"It happened when I was on a train, on the way to the new mall that opened up in the next town over..."

"Yeah I know it..." was the only thing Monique said, as she let Tara speak.

"I was supposed to meet Bonnie at the station, but she was running late... So I just took it alone, that's where I met him..." Tara continued, telling her what had happened until she'd gotten off the train.

Monique was left shocked, as she finally understood. 'So that's what happened...' was all that played in her head.

"And that's the gist of it..." Tara looked at Monique, and it felt as if a heavy load had been lifted from her shoulders. "So now tell me... What am I supposed to think?" Tears started to run down her face.

"He DID only start to pay attention to me a-after what happened... S-So I thought that he liked that sort of stuff! So that's why I... Did all of that... It was so... Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was?" She covered her face with her hands.

"Tara..." Monique got up from the bed. She walked up to the blonde, and immediately hugged her. "Shh... it's okay..." she tried to comfort her.

"He probably thinks I'm a slut... That I would just go around and... and do THAT to just anyone... I'm disgusting." Her voice was hollow, as if her very energy was seeping out of her.

"Tara... You're not disgusting at all... And your definitely not a slut!" the noirette declared, as her friend looked at her.

"That's... that's easy for you to say... When you're not the one who degraded herself, just to make a guy like you..."

"You wanna know something?... I'm happy about what happened on that train!" Monique said, and Tara gave her an annoyed glare.

"If you're trying to cheer me up... you suck at it..."

"Just hear me out... All I'm saying, is that if that whole deal hadn't happened at all, then we both would have probably given up on him... You because he never noticed your signals... And me, because I only noticed how much I liked him when he was going out with someone else!" Monique explained. Tara's eyes were still filled with tears, but they had stopped falling. "And come on Tara... Do you REALLY believe that Ron could hate somebody, or even think like that?" She remembered all the things that Kim had told her about Ron in the past. "I mean... he doesn't even hold a grudge against the guys who bulled him in school! Or even the villains he fights, on his missions with Kim! Not to mention the fact that he went with you on a romantic dinner for your date... Now do you mean to tell me that he would do all of that, just for your body?"

"W-Well... N-No he would never, but-" Tara tried to speak, before Monique cut her off.

"Did you actually SLEEP with him?" the noirette asked. The blonde's face turned red at Monique's question.

"No... I was just... waiting for the right moment..." Tara trailed off.

"Did he ever ASK you to do stuff like that? Or tried to push you into something you didn't want?" the noirette asked. This time Tara was left without words, but she did have one question in mind.

"You see Tara? Ron would never do that... And you know what? You and me are going shopping tomorrow with Bonnie!"

"But... but I just..." the blonde couldn't find any words, the noirette simply smiled and charged onward.

"Sorry, not sorry, I already spoke with her before I came here! So you better show up tomorrow, or I'll come and get you myself!" She received a positive nod from Tara. "Good, now... I gotta get going, I'll see you tomorrow! And don't you even try too run away... I mean it!" the noirette chided, before leaving the room.

Tara was left alone, and she simply stared at the door for a few seconds. She couldn't help but smile at the back-haired girl's attempts to cheer her up. Tara still had one question in her head, as she'd never gotten a chance to pose it to Monique, the girl had never given her a chance to. Tara was feeling a bit better, as her unexpected visitor had in fact managed to change her mind about her situation with Ron. 'But why did she?' The blonde girl was obviously left without an answer, and more questions seemed to keep popping up. 'Why didn't she just let me stay like this? Why help me?' Tara kept wondering, but she took comfort in the fact that she could get all her answers tomorrow, when she'd see the noirette at school.

The blonde cheerleader was finally successful in clearing her head. When she finished her homework, she moved to her bed to get some well deserved rest. Her dreams that night involved herself, in a stunning blue dress, with a handsome blonde next to her.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I've started to watch Totally Spies after Kim Possible and it is very cute! It has its flaws but still a great show! If you want to hear my thoughts on it like I did KP then let me know**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say... It's so much fun!**

 **P.S:**

 **For you guys who gave me suggestions!**

 **These are the ones that I've already read: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **Emotion Sickness remix**

 **Love thy enemy**

 **Wicked bonds**

 **Cupid Has Crappy Aim**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **Ron's toys**

 **As Bad as She Wants Me to Be**

 **New Beginning**

 **a Week without Ronshine**

 **Currently reading!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **A Bond of Honor**

 **Storm Chaser**

 **Many Possible Worlds**

 **Valentine's Surprise**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **The Primal Primate**

 **Team Stop**

 **Break Away**

 **Kironbon**

 **Kim Possible: Necessary Changes**

 **The Little Things**

 **Unstoppable**

Rise **of the Unstoppable**

 **Team Possible Turns Evil!**

 **Drop in Reality**

 **Ron Stoppable: That's so Monique**

 **Zorpox rises**

 **What's the Alma Mater?**

 **Step Up**

 **To read in the future!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **From sick to wRonGo**

 **The Affections of a Villainess**

 **Loving you Behind Closed Doors**

 **The Dark Angel Series**

 **The Last Dragonslayer**

 **What Words Couldn't Say**

 **Partners in Crime**

 **Identities**

 **Phantom**

 **The Ron effect**

 **Honey Pot**

 **The Demon and Buffoon**

 **P.S:!**

 **Ann is still in the lead right now!**

 **Second is Shego!**

 **The third one is Yori! The first wild card!**

 **So keep voting to change it!**

 **P.S: I thought of a fun idea! I can't seem to decide on who will pop Ron's cherry! Soooooo leave a comment on who do you want to be Ron's first or visit the poll!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! good again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **43 Ann**

 **36 Shego**

 **28 Yori**

 **20 Vivian Porter**

 **18 Monique**

 **17 Zita**

 **15 dr director/Betty**

 **11 Adrena Lynn**

 **11 Bebe**

 **9 Joss**

 **7 Warmonga**

 **6 Connie**

 **6 Lonnie**

 **2 Camille Leon**

 **1 Amelie**

 **1 Justine Flanner**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	28. Chapter 27: Suspicious situation

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all.**

 **My response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **gjagent2013** : Some sexy time I take it! I wonder what will happen... Who knows? Ahh, the Rockweller twins...

 **warprince2000** : You got it and here you go!

 **Harem Lover 26** : Is it now? You will!

 **Guest** : Thanks a lot man! Happy to have you on board!

 **kmtdiccion** : Hey! He is not dead yet! OMG, that pokemon line killed me! And I will!

 **MaksmoNero** : Thanks, man!

 **Laughing** **Fox** : Maybe soon... Mmm, I don't know about that...

 **Guest** : Happy you liked it! I wonder what will happen... Really? Did I make her that possessive? Well, here you go!

 **Smiling Lemon** : It sure is! How come? When you say future you mean like the bonus chapter?

 **MyVotes** : Got it!

 **JustMeguest** : Thanks, man! I hope you don't like to see Kim in pain... You will have to wait and see! I hope it will! Glad you liked it!

 **Joe Stoppinghem** : Indeed it does! Mmm... Maybe you can clone Ron! That way Ronshine for all! Maybe...

 **Ongun Archid** : Got it!

 **Guest** : Glad you liked it!

 **Wolvenstrom** : Yeah! who knows?

 **NHarem** **Foreva** : It totally was! I agree! With all the outfits and butt shots how the hell it didn't! From an adult viewpoint it seemed harmless... but for a growing teen at the time, yeah... Fetish Fuel!

 **Guest** : I bet it will!

 **infadinityfollower** : Well, here you go!

 **oghren** : Thanks! Will she be angry? That's a lot of stuff! Apprisiet it!

 **cabrera1234** : I better let you see for yourself!

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : Who knows?

 **Jimmyle311** : If it did then Shego, Yori and Kim would be the only ones left!

 **Guest** : Mmm... I don't think he'll ever say it

 **Guest** : I but shell go crazy if she did know!

 **Blaze1992** : Lol!

 **The Storm Master 567** : Yeah, she probably will...

 **FF8cerberus** : Mmm... Understandable! Oh? Really? You will see... I hope you'll like what's to come!

 **pitbull4567** : Thanks!

 **Vanitas50** : I wonder indeed... Who says she is a tsundere?

 **Guest** : I will be! Maybe? I bet!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **UPDATE! This has officially become my most popular fic! I couldn't be happier!**

 **P.S - I love all your comments! It gives me the boost to write!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 27: Suspicious situation**

Ron opened his bedroom door and moved inside. "Welcome to Casa le Stoppable, or something like that..." the blonde boy presented, as the two black-haired girls followed behind him.

This was the first time Monique had ever been in the room of her favorite blonde boy, and it was just like she'd expected it to be: a bit messy, but very homey.

It was the second time in this room for the Yamanochi ninja, as she had already been waiting here for the blonde to arrive home. When he had shown up, she'd basically kidnapped him. Hirotaka had wanted to test his mastery, and she still felt badly about what had happened between the two of them. Even if it had been her mission, she was going to apologize as soon as she got the chance to talk to him alone.

"So... where are you REALLY going to sleep while you're here Yori? And you can just call me Monique..." Monique inquired, wanted to clear up a few things.

"I believe that I have already stated that I am staying here Monique-san..." the olive-skinned girl replied. She pulled a letter out of her pocket, handing it to the blonde boy, as the noirette looked on skeptically.

"What's this?" The blonde sidekick opened the letter and saw it was completely blank, except for a few words: 'take care of Yori'. The blonde boy could hear the old man's laughter ringing in his head. He simply sighed, folding the letter and putting it in his back pocket.

"Well... I guess I should say: welcome home Yori" Ron stated, Monique stared at him in shock.

"Wait, are you serious? I thought you were kidding!" Monique sounded worried, only now realizing what this would mean.

"Of course... why would I lie?" A smile was visible on Yori's beautiful features.

"Mon, Is something wrong?" Ron asked, as the noirette's face now sported a strange expression.

"N-No! I'm cool... Oh, look at the time... Sorry Ron, I've got to go. You know, stuff to do. Do you mind walking me to the front door?" Monique asked in a normal voice, as she pulled the boy out of the room.

"Umm... Sure?" he responded, looking apologetically at Yori.

The resident of Yamanochi was a bit annoyed that Monique could simply drag the boy away so easily, but took comfort in the fact that after she had left then it would be only her and Ron... alone. Yori's face turned slightly red, and a small smile sprouted on her face 'Ron-san...'

The Stoppable boy was dragged to the front door of his house.

"Say... I wanted to ask you for a favor" was the only thing she said, immediately perking the boy up.

"Sure Mon, go ahead!" he responded with a smile, he always liked to help his friends out if he could.

"It's nothing dangerous, like your missions with Kim... I was just wondering if you could help me pick out something at the mall tomorrow" she asked, in a sweet voice.

"Tomorrow? Well, I don't have anything planned, so..." Before he could finish his sentence, he felt the black-haired girl close the distance between them. She kissed him passionately, her whole body shivering.

After a few seconds of lip-lock, she finally released him from her grip. "Thanks, handsome... I really needed that..." Monique played with his hair a bit, tempted to just continue, but remembered she had some important stuff to take care of.

"Well... I guess I'll see you tomorrow! Don't forget after school, okay?" the noirette reminded.

She opened the door, only to see an older man and woman standing there on the porch.

"Ronald, you're back!" said the blonde man.

"Oh, hey Dad!" the blonde sidekick greeted his parents, as they both gave him a big hug.

"Oh, hello Monique" said Mrs. Stoppable, remembering the girl who had come to visit her son.

Monique greeted the older women as well, and bid the Stoppable family a good night. Ron was left alone with his parents, and he told them about the student from Japan... As he had expected... they didn't mind one bit.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

In a small, dark, office a single figure was standing next to her desk. The office itself was hidden deep underground, as it was in one of the bases of GB. GB was better known as Global Justice, as the world and many villain's were used to calling it. Said woman was reading through some papers and reports about a recent 'incident' that had happened a few days ago.

'Sudden malfunction in a villain's hovercraft made the vehicle crash and explode...' She started to get a clear picture of what had happened, just from the first line of the summary.

It was a simple case of a mastermind that had been on his way to steal something, or cause some havoc... Or so it would seem.

The report's simple explanation felt a bit too clean for her tastes, as several things just didn't add up. For starters, the villain in question was Dementor. He was known as one of the best there was... Yes, he was evil and INSANE, but that didn't change the fact that if he wanted to get something done, he would. ...unless of course someone stopped him, and it was almost painfully obvious that someone HAD stopped the madman from the evidence alone.

There were definitely signs of forced entry, as well as a struggle. From the broken objects strewn about the room, and the drops of blood scattered on the floor, the scene was pretty clear.

The only possible suspect was, ironically, Kim Possible. She was the only one who could stop said villain, and many more. But the young Possible teen wasn't the one responsible this time, as her team always took responsibly if they were involved... for better or for worse.

The woman really liked the young heroine, she was everything she wanted her agents to be. She was definitely going to try and recruit the redheaded heroine, after she'd graduated.

"Commander?" asked a manly voice, making her turn towards him. "Are you still going over that case?"

The director of Global Justice looked at the young man with her single eye, glancing at the file one more time. "Yes, I am Will... and I believe you should as well."

"I thought the case was declared a simple malfunction, with Dementor getting away. Was there something we missed?" the man asked, wondering what was bothering his commanding officer.

"No, we didn't..." She saw he was about to question her again, and cut him off. "That's what's been bothering me about this... Everything is too nicely wrapped up. If there's one thing I've learned in my time at the agency, it's that things very rarely go so smoothly, or fall into place so easily" she finished. The bad guy dropping out of the sky, not even managing to steal or destroy anything, was a bit TOO perfect.

"So you think this whole thing is a set up?" Will Du asked, it was the most logical conclusion.

"Perhaps..." The commander looked to her side at the case file again, she leaned over onto her table. "It wouldn't be the first time that a villain used some incident like this as part of a bigger plot..."

"So we should look for anything that's missing!" The young agent sported a serious look, as his commander opened one of the drawers of her desk. She pulled out a piece of paper, and shut the drawer.

"True, nothing got stolen or misplaced, but... I took the liberty of checking out the scene myself." She glanced to the small list she had set next to her. "Nothing useful, or remotely dangerous..."

"Permission to speak freely commander!" Agent Du requested, as said commander lifted her head from examining the list.

"Go ahead" she responded.

"We have agents for that kind of work... You may want to let us do our jobs..." the agent chided. He waited for the director of Global Justice to respond, possibly giving him guard duty in some remote region for speaking out of line and telling her how to do her job.

The brunette director straightened out and walked over to the back of the desk, sitting down on her chair. "I'm not doubting your skills Agent Du... But sometimes the only way to make sure, is to check it out yourself... And I did find one clue" the older women said. The agent in front of her wisely decided to remain quiet and let her finish. "Everything that we know about what happened is too clean... too organized. As if someone was trying to cover something up..." She picked up the report and showed it to Will. "Not only that, but everything that you see here in this report has been altered..." She let that new piece of information sink in, and the black-haired man began to panic.

"Are you saying that we've been breached?" He spoke in a weak voice, as if someone was listening in on them.

"I thought that at first too... I've checked, but the only alterations were to this one item here..." she pointed to the file. "So, it's only fair to assume that we HAVE been breached, but not by someone who wants to do us harm."

The agent looked a bit less stressed, as he trusted his commander. "I'm guessing by your tone that you've already got a suspect in mind?"

The director smiled, as she leaned back in her seat. "How familiar are you with math, Agent Du?"

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"Okay... now that we're alone at last... Do you mind telling me how you ended up here?" asked the blonde sidekick. He closed his door, turning towards the olive-skinned girl.

Yori for her part was still looking around, as if trying to find something, until the blonde's voice got her attention. "Well... I am here, on a mission to train you Ron-san" she replied, as it was perfectly alright for him to find out.

Ron looked confused for a moment. "Train me? But I thought Sensei said that I'm done with my training at Yamanochi."

"No, not at all Ron-san... Master Sensei meant that it would be better to continue your training here, in your home, as it would be the fastest way for you to progress." She spoke honestly about the matter, as the master himself had explained it to her before she'd left.

"Ohh... Man, and here I thought I was already a master of the Mystical Monkey Power..." He was slightly disappointed, but immediately cheered up at the thought of a bit more time hanging out with the female ninja.

"So... Yori, are you still mad at me about... you know?" the blonde asked. He just had to get it off his chest, he needed to check to see if the girl still hated him.

The ninja looked to her side, her cheeks became a bit redder as she remembered very clearly what had happened. She was still very much worried about what he'd think of her... Along with this feeling that was lodged right in her chest. Yori stared at Ron, as said blonde boy moved and sat on his bed. He began to look worried, as she still hadn't answered him. Yori moved, sitting right next to him on the bed. "I am... I am not mad at you Ron-san..." The girl fell quiet as she gathered her courage, about to move closer to him. "In fact I-"

'Knock!' 'Knock!'

Suddenly the two teens could hear knocking on Ron's door. The blonde boy rapidly got up from the bed, as if he was about to run away from something that was chasing him.

The black-haired ninja was disappointed that someone had disturbed her small moment with Ron. They had ruined the good chance she had just had, but Yori took comfort in the fact that she would have plenty of time with him from now on.

The blonde boy unlocked his door and opened it slowly, to a very familiar face standing in the hallway. "Since when do you lock your door?" asked a redheaded girl, standing in front of him.

"KP, what are you doing here?" He was confused to see his childhood friend, he assumed that she needed something.

"I came to hang out..." was all she said, as she walked past the blonde. She immediately spotted the olive-skinned girl sitting on Ron's bed, staring at her.

"Possible-san, it is nice to see you again" the young ninja greeted, with a smile on her face. However in reality, Yori was annoyed to see that the one who had interrupted herself and Ron, had been Kim.

"Nice to see you too..." The teen heroine looked around, she walked to the boy's closet and opened it.

"Um KP, are you looking for something?" Ron wondered, closing his door and looking dumbfounded.

"Just my extra pajamas..."

"Your pajamas? Why do you need your-" She stared intensely at him, as if the answer was obvious.

"Because I'm staying over... Why else would I look for them?" she asked rhetorically.

Both teens looked equally shocked, although each had different thoughts. Ron, on his part, was confused. It had been quite a long time since Kim had stayed the night. In fact, the last time had been a little bit before she'd gotten together with Josh.

Yori, on the other hand, was now more than a bit annoyed. Her alone-time with the boy had been cut short, as his friend had chosen to rudely interrupt them. Kim had simply invited herself over, and Yori couldn't help but wonder what the relationship between the redhead and Ron was... but she was determined to find out.

"I-I guess... but what's the occasion? We usually do this on weekends, so..." The boy didn't get to finish his question, as he spotted the look on his friend's face. 'Did something happen?' the blonde sidekick thought, as this wasn't her normal behavior.

Suddenly, Kim pulled something out of the boy's closet. She looked at it up and down for a moment, before she turned her head towards him. "Umm... do you mind Ron?" the redheaded girl asked, as she looked at the boy.

Ron looked confused, as he didn't understand for a few seconds. When the truth dawned on him, his face turned as red as his shirt. He immediately moved, "oh s-sorry... Um, why don't I show you to the guest room Yori?" Ron asked. He and the olive-skinned ninja moved out of the room, leaving Kim alone.

The redhead waited until she heard the pair walking away, she quickly pulled something out of the closet and inspected it closely. It was a set of Ron's mission clothes, and she moved forward to closely inspect it. Her nose was almost touching the fabric of his shirt, when she saw something that looked very unusual. 'What's this hole?' She inspected it closely, as she opened her Kimmunicator and called someone.

...

Ron was sitting in his living room, it was currently quiet and empty. He didn't see his parents, but he figured that they had been the ones who'd opened the door for his redheaded best friend, before they moved into their room.

He was happy to see her again, but felt like something was different with her. "I'll just have to ask her about it, when I get the chance..." he said to no one, and looked at the time. 'She should have finished by now...' the blonde boy thought. He was about to go back up to his room, before he stopped and entered the kitchen. 'Maybe some snacks will help the situation?' the boy thought. He started to make some sandwiches, and was about to head back upstairs, before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Whaa!" he jumped in surprise, as he saw his redheaded friend wearing her pajamas and looking confused.

"What's got you so jumpy, another horror movie marathon?" Kim asked. This wasn't the first time she'd spooked him, without meaning to.

"It was just like that movie we saw last month KP!" Ron started to explain. Kim just folded her arms and looked amused. "Yeah, I remember, only in that movie it was a girl that was attacked in the kitchen."

"Hey, it was still spooky!" The blonde sidekick tried to save face.

"I bet it was... Here let me help you..." Kim grabbed one of the plates from his hands, their fingers brushed against each other.

"Thanks KP! I'm just gonna put this on the table, I'll go and call Yori over to join us!" Ron responded happily. He quickly finished and moved towards the guest room.

Kim was left alone, she sat down in her usual spot on the couch. She stared at her fingers, she still felt Ron's warm touch, it made her smile to herself. 'He's really back' the redheaded heroine thought. The feeling she was having now was the same as she always had with him. From every mission, to every time they hung out... This was how she felt when she was near him.

The teen heroine was now embarrassed, as she understood what she was thinking concerning her best friend. 'Stop it... you can't have these kinds of thoughts! Not to mention the fact that you already have a boyfriend...' She suddenly remembered what had happened with Josh, and what Monique had told her.

"Hey KP, you okay?" Ron suddenly asked, jumping out from behind the couch and obviously surprising the redheaded girl. "See, I told you it was spooky!" the blonde crowed, as he jumped over the couch and landed right in his spot.

"Yeah... it was..." was her answer, as she couldn't really say what she thought. "So... what are we watching?"

"I don't know... let's see what's on." The blonde grabbed the remote, and started to flip through the different channels.

...

The two world saving heroes were sitting on the sofa, each in their own spot. Ron was leaning back, legs folded together. Kim, on the other end of the sofa, was leaning on one of her hands. She watched the movie her blonde friend had picked, it was a horror movie by one of his favorite directors, it was a movie that neither of them had seen before.

"So, who do you think will live till the end?" the blonde asked, making Kim glance at him.

"Honestly... I don't think anyone will be alive by the end..." The redhead's voice was dry, as she had failed to see anything novel in this movie.

"Oh Kim... Oh ye of little faith..." Ron's voice changed to his goofy one, and it immediately extracted the desired reaction from the heroine.

Kim started laughing, as she focused on Ron. He continued to describe the plot and where he was thinking it was going. Her hand had started to get tired, and her spot began to feel uncomfortable as well. They usually did this sort of thing at her house, as it was much more comfortable. The redheaded heroine started stretching, before a random thought went through her head.

"So that's why I can say for a fact, that Mark is definitely going to-" The blonde sidekick was in the middle of explaining his reasoning, before he felt something in his lap.

He glanced down, to see his friend's head resting on his thighs. His words stopped, as he simply stared down at his legs, seeing red hair all over them. "Um, K-KP?"

"My neck hurts..." she said in a weak voice, still watching the movie.

"Oh... okay" Ron replied, he moved his eyes back to the screen. He tried to focus on the movie, but found it was much more difficult, as he could feel her head on his lap. 'Why are you so nervous? This is just your best friend, Kim... with her head on your legs!' He kept glancing at her face, but couldn't see it as her hair was in the way.

Kim was fidgeting a bit, as she was trying to find the most comfortable position. She suddenly felt Ron's hand on her head, as he started to pet her hair. Almost instantly she settled down and stopped moving.

The blonde boy could see a smile forming on her face, as she found this very soothing. This was something that he'd always done when something had been bothering her while they'd grown up together. Tests... family... boys, no matter what had happened, this was a sure way to calm her down. "Umm... Kim?"

"Mmm?" she answered, with closed eyes.

"Did... did something happen?" he finally asked, as something had seemed off with Kim all night.

The redheaded heroine was quiet for a few seconds, as her trusty sidekick waited for her to talk. He knew she would tell him if she wanted to, just like she always had.

"Well... today at school... Josh and I had a fight" she finally admitted.

The blonde boy wanted to ask how or why, but waited for her finish.

"He just started to argue with Hirotaka out of nowhere, and they almost... You know, started to fight."

"So... I'm guessing that you didn't let it come to that..." he said. He could already guess her answer, as she would never let someone she cared about get hurt. "So, I'm just gonna go out on a limb here and say that you stopped Hirotaka from hurting your boyfriend? I know if I was in Josh's place, I would probably hide behind you too..." the blonde sidekick responded, as a smile appeared on his face. He was trying to make her feel better, but noticed that she wasn't looking towards him at the moment.

Kim Possible was staring to the side, as she unconsciously played with her fingers. 'If Ron was in Josh's place?' The teen heroine started getting very specific images in her head for a moment, before her thoughts were interrupted.

"Ron-san, Possible-san? What are you two doing?" asked Yori, as she walked into the room.

The redheaded teen moved with inhuman speed, back to her side of the sofa. For some reason she was extremely embarrassed, and hoped that the olive-skinned girl hadn't seen her.

"Umm... oh Yori, are you done?" the boy asked. He clearly saw that the foreign girl was fresh out of the shower, dressed in some of Kim's extra clothes.

"Ron... quick question... Why is she wearing my spare pajamas?" Kim suddenly asked, pointing at the ninja girl.

"Oh! So this is yours? I thank you Possible-san, even if it IS a bit tight around my chest" the olive-skinned girl responded, with an innocent smile.

"Excuse me-" Kim was about to lash out, before Ron jumped off of the sofa and stood right in-between them.

"I hope you don't mind KP, but Yori's luggage was lost on the plane, I've let her borrow it... I hope you don't mind?" Ron asked hopefully, as he explained what Yori had told him when he'd shown her to her room.

Kim's anger started to fade, as she couldn't stay mad at Yori after hearing that. "Yeah... of course it's... okay" she answered, without much choice, as she looked to the side.

"Thank you Possible-san\thanks KP" the two said together, before Ron moved back to his seat and gestured to Yori to sit next to him.

"...and to answer your question, we're watching a movie..." the blonde started to explain.

The three teens, now all sitting down, started to watch the movie together.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

The morning had arrived, the blonde boy opened his eyes and his vision adjusted to the almost blinding light. He closed his eyes again and tried to move, as he felt stuck.

'Oh man...' He was afraid to open his eyes, but had little choice, so he did so slowly.

"Ah?" Ron was surprised, as he'd expected to see someone laying on his chest. This was what had happened to him several times over the last few days, but he saw no one. 'Was I dreaming?' he thought for a moment, before he saw that his blanket was wrapped around him. That was what had made him feel trapped, he quickly freed himself and started to get dressed. As Ron finished getting ready, he moved out of his room and straight downstairs to grab some breakfast.

"Morning Honey!" greeted an excited Mrs. Stoppable.

"Good morning Mom!" The blonde sidekick saw his mother standing in the kitchen, making something he couldn't see.

"Good morning Ron-san/Ron!" said two different voices.

The blonde boy saw two very familiar girls: one was his redheaded best friend Kim, the other was the noirette ninja from Yamanochi, Yori. Both girls were sitting at different ends of the table. Each had been eating breakfast, but had stopped as soon as he'd come in.

'Well... this is going to be fun...' the boy thought.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

'Well... this is both familiar and different at the same time...' the blonde boy thought. He was walking along, following his usual route to school, he was even with Kim for once. The last time they had walked together, the redheaded heroine had talked to him about random topics, or had discussed their last mission. This time Kim was busy glaring at, and talking to, the girl that was walking next to him.

"I don't see the point of you coming to school with us Yori..." the world saving heroine stated, with a bit of a scowl on her face.

"As I have explained before Possible-san, I wish to experience going to school, just like you and Ron-san..." the olive-skinned girl responded, as she walked next to the blonde chosen one.

'Really? Somehow I doubt it...' the redhead thought. She chose to keep her thoughts to herself, as she was trying to sound as civil as she could. "If you say so..."

The blonde sidekick didn't like the way that the two girls had been acting, but at this point in time he really preferred to not get involved. Both girls were extremely strong, and unusually scary, when they wanted to be.

The rest of the walk itself was the same, as Kim kept trying to find a reason for the Yamanochi girl to go back to where she came from. Naturally, she didn't have much luck trying to convince Yori.

The three teens arrived at school and as Yori took in the sight of the building, her eyes opened and she looked surprised. In Yamanochi, where she'd come from, there were only rooms for sleeping. All of the classes, and other activities, took place outside.

It was clear that the school wasn't filled with students yet, as there weren't too many walking around. Many of the few who had already arrived stared at the blonde boy for a few seconds, before moving along.

"Kim, there you are!" exclaimed a manly voice, it moved closer to the three.

'Josh...' the redheaded heroine thought. She saw her blonde boyfriend walking towards her, he looked slightly panicked, as if something had happened.

"Look... can we talk?" the blonde artist asked, his eyes pleading for her to agree.

After a few seconds of silence, the redheaded heroine nodded for a yes. She followed the boy, so they could talk in private.

"Who was that?" Yori questioned, as there was some very visible tension between him and Kim.

"That's Josh, Kim's boyfriend..." the blonde sidekick answered, like it was obvious. "We better go... this might take a while."

Yori was left alone with her blonde boy, and was about to try what she'd seen Monique doing the day before, but she felt that something was off... Like someone was staring at her. "Ron-san, would you please excuse me?" was all she said. He nodded his assent, and the olive-skinned girl started to walk away from him.

...

Ron walked alone to his locker. He was honestly glad to be alone for a bit, if only because he couldn't deal with both girls at the same time. He'd never had a problem with any of them before, so he didn't understand what the deal now was. 'I'll just have to ask...'

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I've started to watch Totally Spies after Kim Possible and it is very cute! It has its flaws but still a great show! If you want to hear my thoughts on it like I did KP then let me know**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say... It's so much fun!**

 **P.S:**

 **For you guys who gave me suggestions!**

 **These are the ones that I've already read: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **Emotion Sickness remix**

 **Love thy enemy**

 **Wicked bonds**

 **Cupid Has Crappy Aim**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **Ron's toys**

 **As Bad as She Wants Me to Be**

 **New Beginning**

 **a Week without Ronshine**

 **Currently reading!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **A Bond of Honor**

 **Storm Chaser**

 **Many Possible Worlds**

 **Valentine's Surprise**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **The Primal Primate**

 **Team Stop**

 **Break Away**

 **Kironbon**

 **Kim Possible: Necessary Changes**

 **The Little Things**

 **Unstoppable**

 **Rise of the Unstoppable**

 **Team Possible Turns Evil!**

 **Drop in Reality**

 **Ron Stoppable: That's so Monique**

 **Zorpox rises**

 **What's the Alma Mater?**

 **Step Up**

 **To read in the future!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **From sick to wRonGo**

 **The Affections of a Villainess**

 **Loving you Behind Closed Doors**

 **The Dark Angel Series**

 **The Last Dragonslayer**

 **What Words Couldn't Say**

 **Partners in Crime**

 **Identities**

 **Phantom**

 **The Ron effect**

 **Honey Pot**

 **The Demon and Buffoon**

 **P.S:!**

 **Ann is still in the lead right now!**

 **Second is Shego!**

 **The third one is Yori! The first wild card!**

 **So keep voting to change it!**

 **P.S: I thought of a fun idea! I can't seem to decide on who will pop Ron's cherry! Soooooo leave a comment on who do you want to be Ron's first or visit the poll!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! good again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **43 Ann**

 **36 Shego**

 **28 Yori**

 **20 Vivian Porter**

 **18 Monique**

 **17 Zita**

 **15 dr director/Betty**

 **11 Adrena Lynn**

 **11 Bebe**

 **9 Joss**

 **7 Warmonga**

 **6 Connie**

 **6 Lonnie**

 **2 Camille Leon**

 **1 Amelie**

 **1 Justine Flanner**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	29. Chapter 28: Meeting at the mall

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all.**

 **My response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **Mishi Nagano** : Don't be! It's cool!

 **Mishi Nagano** : Thanks a lot man! Well... Not that young... And Glad to have you on board!

 **gjagent2013** : Well, it's not the last time! Happy you liked it! You will see! I wonder how did... I bet you do!

 **Guest** : I guess its somewhat true!

 **Guest** : He sure does!

 **Smiling Lemon** : You want catfights? Do you want more of the future chapter? That sounds so evil!

 **Ongun Archid** : That's gonna be a problem... Unless...

 **JustMeguest** : I can understand why you'd say that! I always loved Kim and I just can't seem to hate her! So happy you liked it!

 **Guest** : Happy you like it!

 **Guest** : Working on it dude!

 **MaksmoNero** : I'm glad you liked it! Maybe he will...

 **bleach1990** : Mmm... Shego ha?

 **Blaze1992** : I doubt it... Even if he did know he probably will let her deal with it, She can handle anything! Mmm...

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : Glad you like to see my boy suffering? Well, wait no more!

 **cabrera1234** : He might...

 **pitbull4567** : Thanks, man!

 **The Storm Master 567** : True! I hope it will!

 **FF8cerberus** : Maybe she just stated the obvious? Happy you liked it! To be fair he was going to get an answer out of Kim if Yori didn't intercept them! I see... Thanks, man!

 **Vanitas50** : She kinda did... Youll see!

 **Aquaticmammals** : I bet! And your not the only one!

 **infadinityfollower** : Great! Well, here you go!

 **Aquaticmammals** : So glad you like it!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **UPDATE! This has officially become my most popular fic! I couldn't be happier!**

 **P.S - I love all your comments! It gives me the boost to write!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 28: Meeting at the mall**

Kim followed after Josh, as the two teens went looking for a nice, quiet, place to talk. "Okay, so what do you want Josh?" Kim's voice contained more than a hint of annoyance, as she was still quite upset with the blonde artist.

"Come on Kim... I said I was sorry, didn't I?" The blonde artist tried to move closer to her, but quickly noticed that she was keeping her distance from him. "Look, I even tried to call you a few times, but your mom told me that you'd gone out... Can't we just forget this ever happened, please?" he asked sincerely, he obviously didn't want to lose a girl like her.

Kim looked down in thought for a second. It was shocking to think that she'd ever have a fight like this with someone at all, the way it made her feel was just horrible. 'It WAS just a mistake... A slip of the tongue on his part, I should forgive him...' The redheaded heroine struggled to try to convince herself that it wasn't a big deal. After all, it was their first fight. Kim suddenly remembered that she and Monique had talked about this, the noirette's words still echoed in her head.

Kim wanted to forgive him, she really did... But the answer that came out of her mouth was: "sorry Josh... I-I need to think about some stuff..." She started to walk away, barely glancing in his direction.

The blonde artist just stared at her back, a nasty scowl visible on his features. 'Did she really just... blow me off?' He grew furious when a very specific face appeared in his mind. 'This is all his fault!' the artist thought. How coincidental was it for his girlfriend to behave this way, just when her pathetic friend came back from that student exchange thing? To make matters worse, he hadn't even gotten her in bed yet, or taken the next step with her! It didn't really matter if they had a future, or if they would just wind up breaking up in the end... Just as long as he got that girl in bed. He'd just have to suck it up, until he got back in her good graces. Then... it'll be his time. He'd give her the time she needed, and when the chance came, he'd be the only one in the picture.

'We'll see who's smiling in the end.'

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Yori walked away from the blonde sidekick in a hurry, determined to put as much distance between herself and everybody else at the moment as she could. After she made certain that no one was around her, the girl started to slow her pace a bit. She gave the person following her the chance they needed to catch up to her. When she took a turn around a few lockers, the one behind her tried to move faster to stay with her.

As soon as he turned the corner, the boy following her was struck in the back and had his face pushed into a random locker. "What do you think you are doing, following me like this?" asked the olive-skinned girl. She held the boy she knew very well, even if she didn't care for him. Her eyes drilled holes into his head, as she never thought that he was quite this stupid.

"I was simply determining that it was really you... Now, do you mind letting me go?" Hirotaka asked. In response the girl released her hold, the last thing she wanted was to draw any attention to herself.

"Making sure that it was me? So your preferred solution is to follow me? And who else could it be besides me?" Yori looked around for a moment, then aimed her focus back on him. "But never mind that... It is time for you to return."

A small smile appeared on the black-haired boy's face, as the chance he needed appeared to be within his grasp. "And you are here to escort me? Fine, I suppose that it is time for us to return" he answered, trying to move closer to her.

"Actually, it is your time to return... I still have a mission I must complete" was all she said in response. From the expression on his face, he was clearly taken by surprise.

"Your mission? I was under the impression that the mission was for me to take his place until he returned home." The male ninja was confused, as he hadn't expected another assignment after he'd just finished this one.

"Master Sensei has decided that I shall remain here for the time being..." As she briefly informed him of her mission, the boy grew angrier by the minute.

'What the hell was the master thinking? Letting Yori stay here with an outsider like him?' the boy thought, as the idea alone was simply unacceptable.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

After Kim and Yori had left, Ron made his way to his locker. The blonde sidekick examined his surroundings, trying to tell if anything had changed while he was gone, but didn't see anything different. 'Well... makes sense, I was only gone for a few days...' the boy thought.

"Well, look who decided to come back to us!" exclaimed a very manly voice.

The blonde spotted the assistant principal, Mr. Barkin. The man still towered over the boy, he was currently moving closer to him.

"Oh, hey Mr. B, I'm back!" Ron greeted with a big smile on his face, he'd honestly missed the man.

"Yes, I can see that... Not that I'm complaining, but why are you back so soon? I was under the impression that you were supposed to be back next week." The man's eyes suddenly squinted, focusing on the blonde. "Don't tell me, did you do something I'll regret hearing about?" the man asked. He wouldn't put it past the blonde to embarrass the school in a situation like this.

"Me, embarrassing? Mr. B I'm hurt that you would think that..." Ron responded with an expression of fake surprise on his face.

"Yeah... I bet you are..." the old teacher replied, he really hoped that it wasn't the case.

...

As the two continued to talk, a lone figure stood behind a locker, watching them. Or, more accurately, they were focused entirely on the blonde sidekick. 'Ronnie...' thought a beautiful blonde cheerleader, smiling at the sight of him.

Tara was very slowly poking her head further out from behind her locker door, trying to get a better look at her Ron. He still looked the same, just like he did every day. Still smiling... still the same goofball who could make her laugh. Tara wanted nothing more than to run up to him, kiss him, and shower him with all the affection that she had for him. The blonde beauty was about to step forward, but stopped, unable take even a single step away from her hiding spot.

A familiar feeling was creeping into her chest, as she felt like she was becoming smaller and smaller, almost disappearing completely.

Her confidence had left her, she moved back, and started to walk away from him. As much as she wanted to... she couldn't face him so soon, before she sorted out her feelings... And she couldn't sort out her feelings without talking to him first.

Tara still had a lot to think about, before she could simply walk up to the blonde boy and talk to him like she desperately needed to. She just hoped that when she did sort out her troubled heart, she wouldn't regret it.

...

'Mr. Barkin, please report to the teacher's lounge!' requested an announcement over the PA system, the teacher stopped talking with the blonde student.

"Wow! What did you do Mr. B?" the blonde boy teased with a joking smile, looking at the confused teacher.

"What now?" the man asked no one, shaking his head in frustration. "I just hope that you'll stay out of trouble, Stoppable."

"Pfffft... Me, trouble? I'd never dream of it!" the blonde boy replied. His teacher simply gave up and sighed, before walking away in the direction of the teacher's lounge.

The blonde sidekick continued on his way to his locker and opened it. He still didn't see Kim or Yori, but figured that they would both catch up to him eventually.

"Ah..." the blonde muttered, as he noticed that his and Kim's extra mission gear was missing. He recalled his mission with Bonnie.

'Oh no... I haven't even called Bonnie yet, not to mention Tara!' he thought in a panic. The two girls were probably the only ones that didn't know he'd returned. 'I didn't even think to call them yesterday!' He remembered how distracted he'd been with Yori coming to train him... not to mention Shego appearing on his flight! 'How did she even manage to find me?-' the blonde sidekick started to ponder, before he heard a gasp that made him look behind him.

A few feet away from the blonde sidekick now stood a beautiful brunette girl, she stared at him in shock as her mind seemed to freeze up.

"B-Bonbon..." Ron said the name, staring straight at the brunette girl he had just been thinking about.

"R-Ron..." Bonnie's voice was just a bit above a whisper, as she looked in shock at the blonde. Her eyes opened wide before she blinked a few times, he was here? She wasn't imagining this, right? The brunette cheerleader started to move closer to the boy, she almost didn't even notice all the other students still around them.

Bonnie now stood much closer to the boy, she looked him straight in the eyes. "You're... back..."

"Um... Yeah... I'm back" he answered as simply as he could, a cold sweat started to run down his back.

"When did you return?" her voice started to grow louder, as her usual tone started to come back.

"Umm... Yesterday evening..." he answered with a bit of shame, he expected her to be mad at him.

"I see... Did you enjoy it? Your time there I mean?" she sounded normal... a bit too normal for his tastes.

"Y-Yeah... it was fun..."

The cheerleader was quiet for a few seconds, before she turned around and started to walk away. "That's nice..." was all the blonde managed to hear, before she moved away from him at a slow pace.

'What the hell was that?!' she thought, as she continued to walk away. She never would have imagined herself sounding so awkward and stiff in ANY sort of situation. But she just couldn't help it... As soon as she'd heard his voice and saw his face, her heart just started beating so strongly that she'd almost thought she was going to faint! Not to mention her worry that he might hear her heartbeat! This was definitely not the way she wanted to run into him when he came back! I'm definitely going to get my revenge on you... just you wait!' His smiling face popped up in her mind again, her cheeks filled with red. 'Stop it!' she kept telling herself.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Ron exited his last class for the day, he was happy and surprised to find that he still remembered the material he'd learned before he'd 'left' for Yamanochi. He was determined to continue with his studies, as it was actually starting to deliver results.

The blonde sidekick had enjoyed an interesting talk with one of his friends, Felix. The boy had been happy to see his friend come back, and had asked him about his time overseas, before briefly telling him what he'd missed while he was gone.

Ron had already heard about the small incident between Josh and Hirotaka from Kim, but she hadn't explained it to him in any detail. Apparently, Hirotaka had wanted something from Kim. Her boyfriend hadn't appreciated it, and had started yelling at the exchange student.

Not much else had happened while he'd been away, but that was to be expected.

The boy suddenly felt a light buzzing in his pocket, he pulled out his phone only to read a new message. 'Hey handsome! Don't forget to meet me at the mall like we agreed' read the text from Monique.

Seeing as he'd already promised her, and the fact that he surprisingly hadn't made any sort of plans with anyone else, the blonde sidekick started to head out of the school and to the mall to meet up with his friend Monique.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"Do we really have to wait here for Bonnie?" asked a blonde cheerleader, she looked around and tried to find her friend.

"Come on Tara, we've only been waiting for... seven minutes... I'm telling you, she'll be here!" Monique had been trying to soothe her friend's unusually bad mood.

The two girls were sitting at the food court, they'd ordered a bowl of fries as a small snack for them to share. Monique had almost had to drag the blonde to the mall. Tara would have probably just hung out at home and sulked, like she'd done yesterday, if it hadn't been for the noirette's actions.

"I still don't see why we can't just meet her in one of the stores..." Tara pouted. She just wanted this day to end, so she could go home and cry herself to sleep. It wasn't like it was bad to hang out with Monique and Bonnie. But the blonde girl had been having a much more difficult time after she'd seen the Stoppable boy of her dreams, she'd lost all of her confidence in a single moment.

"Can you honestly say that if we go to a store, you wouldn't try to sneak out when I wasn't looking?" the noirette asked seriously, Tara simply looked to the side.

"No, I won't..." the blonde cheerleader's voice was weak and unconvincing, as she was planning to run away the first chance she got. 'At least I can just call in sick tomorrow...' she thought.

"Of course you won't..." Monique wasn't buying her promise at all. She was about to call Tara out on it, before she spotted someone familiar. "Well... you sure took your time!"

"Yeah, sorry, I had to finish something real quick... So where do we go from here?" asked Bonnie, she sat down next to Tara.

"Well, I wanted to go to Club Banana and try on a new swimsuit for starters! But if you two don't mind I'm still full, so give me a few minutes..." Monique explained. The three sat at the table and started talking about their last class.

"So, how's your medical training going?" asked Monique.

"It's no walk in the park, that's for sure... But I have to say, I'm surprised that you even know about it..." Bonnie was very curious as to how the noirette knew about her internship. Bonnie obviously hadn't tried to hide it per say, but she'd never spread the news about it either.

"Kim told me... Something about you appearing out of nowhere, and wanting to study under her mom for some reason..." The noirette never lied, although she did fail to mention the fact that Kim had been extremely annoyed seeing her rival first thing in the morning.

"I figured as much... Well, I wasn't really trying to hide it..."

"So, what's the deal with you wanting to learn that stuff anyway?" Monique asked, as the brunette's reason did interest her.

Bonnie was silent for a few moments, she was firmly against talking about what had happened between her and Ron. What she really wanted to talk about was the relationships between Ron and the two other girls, she also wanted to know about his dates with them. "It's nothing too important... But I was kinda interested in what happened on your date with Kim's little friend... Now that's something juicy" she stated. Both Tara and Monique looked surprised for a moment, the noirette had never seen that question coming. She felt a buzzing in her pocket, she pulled out her phone.

'I'm here, where are you?' read the text, Monique quickly replied and looked back at Bonnie. "Sorry, you were saying?"

Bonnie looked a bit more serious than before. "I was asking about your date with-" She didn't get a chance to finish, before Monique cut her off.

"Oh! There he is, over here!" The noirette suddenly got up, waving to someone that was behind the two cheerleaders.

Bonnie and Tara turned around to see a very familiar face.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. B wanted to give me some extra homework and..." the blonde sidekick stopped talking. He saw not only his friend Monique, but also two cheerleaders, looking at him with wide eyes. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Oh wait... I know why!'

"It's okay handsome! We were just talking about you..." The noirette smiled at him, before she continued, pulling him towards them. "Ron, can you go with Tara and save us a changing booth at Club Banana? It's a nightmare to try and get one at this time of day."

The blonde boy was trapped a few moments in shock, before he woke up. "Um... yeah, s-sure, no problem" he looked at Tara.

The blonde girl immediately got up and started to walk away with the boy.

"Monique did you in-" Bonnie began, before the noirette cut her off and pointed at the two blondes walking away. They could see Tara's hand grabbing Ron's, as the two disappeared around the corner.

"Okay, now we can talk..."

"As I was saying... I asked if you were the one that invited him." Bonnie inquired, although the answer was almost too obvious.

"Of course I did... But you already knew that, you wanted to ask me something else, right?" Monique's voice was serious, as she stared at the brunette cheerleader.

Bonnie crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. " Alright... since you seem to think you know everything... Let me ask you, what is the relationship between you two and that loser?" The brunette's voice was more than a bit annoyed, as she didn't care for the noirette's tone.

"Before I'll answer that, I want to tell you something. But, I'll need you to not stop me until I'm done, okay?" Monique waited for a moment, until she got a positive nod from Bonnie. "Okay... so where to begin?... I guess it all started when I first moved to Middleton... At first I thought that the only decent people here were Kim and Ron, although Ron was a big goofball and I didn't take him very seriously... But then, after some time, I-I began to like him..." Monique took a moment to catch her breath, she saw that the brunette cheerleader looked surprised but remained silent.

"At first, I thought that it wasn't anything serious... Like a silly, little, one-sided crush. ...and it probably would have stayed that way, until... Well, let's just say that I saw something that made me feel differently..."

'Does Monique have... feelings for Ron? Where is she even going with this?' the brunette beauty thought, examining the expression on the noirette's face.

"So here I am, just the other day, sitting in the security room at Club Banana. ...and I see something very strange on one of the screens. By the way, that was in the branch in the next town over..." Monique looked directly in Bonnie's face. "Have you ever visited there before?"

Bonnie started to get nervous, if the black-haired girl was saying what she thought she was, then this could be very problematic for her.

"You know... I think I DO remember seeing you there...with Tara, Kim, ...and Ron." Monique was smiling now. "Do you want to know something crazy? I saw Tara modeling for Ron while she was there, and I started getting jealous over it! So I confronted him about it, and asked him out on a date! We had a good time, and you know what I did? I decided to go to his house to visit him, first thing in the morning, the next day... Only to find that Tara was already there..." Monique took a small breath, as she looked at the brunette. "So basically, the thing is... Tara and I are now going out with Ron." Monique could clearly see that the news hit Bonnie like a ton of bricks, her mouth was open and she couldn't speak.

"I know that there's something going on between you two as well..." The noirette's expression became hard and serious, she wasn't fooling around anymore. "Now, I'm not sure if this is some sort of elaborate plan to get back at Kim or whatever... But I need to know, what are your intentions towards Ron... So, could you please tell me?"

"W-What are my intentions?" Bonnie answered, voice shaking.

"Yeah, are you two just fooling around, or is it something else?" Monique didn't receive an answer, she breathed out. "Look, Bonnie... I know you're not a bad person, but it's just that Tara and I are seriously into him... But what about you? How did you and Ron get into... whatever it is you have?"

"Well... I-I... We're n-not like..." her heart was beating strongly, as she feared the worst. What would Monique say or do, when she found out what Bonnie had done? Blackmailing Ron, not to mention the fact that he'd almost died because of her... She was supposed to be worried about all of that... but she wasn't. The only thing that had her scared at the moment, was that she may not be able to see Ron again after she answered.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Ron was walking with Tara, leaving Monique and Bonnie alone. The blonde boy was glancing at his cheerleader companion, with Tara giving him some short glances of her own.

'Okay... let's just hope she doesn't hate me' the Mystical Monkey user thought in worry, he looked down and opened his mouth. "I'm sorry Tara..." was the only thing he said.

Tara looked at him in surprise, 'what?' She tried to say something, before he continued.

"I really should have called, or said something, but I... I couldn't... I'm sorry." Ron waited for her reaction, for her to get angry, or give him a look, or just about anything.

"You... couldn't, why not?" the blonde beauty asked, as this had been something that had plagued her thoughts since he'd been gone.

"Well... let's just say, I didn't really have access to any kind of phone or anything. Not to mention, the school itself is-" He was about to continue, before he stopped himself for a moment, considering what to say. "No, I'm not gonna try and justify myself... But I am really, really, sorry... Like I can't even express how much..."

All that happened, after a few seconds, was that said blonde girl grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"I don't believe you..." was all she said at first. "You say you're sorry... Well, I don't buy it."

"I really am Tara-" He was about to continue, before he felt her moving closer to him and pressing her finger against his mouth. "I want proof... Show me you really mean it" she said, as the two teens arrived at Club Banana and entered inside.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"I see... so THAT'S what was going on..." said an equally surprised and angry Monique. She was shocked to hear what had been going on between her favorite blonde boy and the brunette cheerleader. "I guess Kim was right about you... in a way."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bonnie asked in a dry voice, still shocked that she'd actually told Monique about herself and Ron.

"Well, I remember Kim asking me if you were blackmailing me or something at some point... I guess what I should have said was that it wasn't me that was being blackmailed..." She could see Bonnie holding her face in her hands, as admitting to this was clearly a difficult thing for her to do.

"Can you please stop saying it... even if I do deserve it..." Her voice was weak, her tone very different from the usual Bonnie.

Monique could swear that she saw deep regret in the brunette's face. "Okay... so just to clarify... You were blackmailing Ron, so you could use it against Kim at some point, did I miss anything?" A random thought went through her head, and her eyes narrowed at the cheerleader. "Wait, did you tell Tara to go after Ron or something?"

"No... Well... not intentionally" Bonnie said, Monique's face looked as if she was demanding an answer.

...

"Wow... that's just..." Monique was almost speechless, the idea seemed almost impossible. But here they were.

"So... everything that happened... is because of you! All of this, is because of you."

"Great... more blame." The brunette cheerleader was at the her end of her rope, eventually she wouldn't be able to stop herself and would probably run away.

"No, that's not what I'm saying! I mean that this thing between all of us and Ron, is because of what you did... If it wasn't for you, then we'd all still be dating other guys. ...and Kim would probably be dating him right now." That comment seemed to perk the brunette up.

"Wait, what? Kim and Ron together, what are you talking about?" Bonnie's voice seemed to change, as this roused her from her self-loathing. "I thought she was with Josh."

"I guess you didn't hear what happened... Kim and Josh-" the noirette never got to finish, as Bonnie cut her off.

"Did they break up?!" she asked, as this possibility really scared her for some reason.

"Well... they had a fight because of Hirotaka, they're not really speaking to each other at the moment... So, you know, nothing's set in stone."

"Okay... so, what now?" Bonnie asked, the situation with Kim and Josh almost breaking up helping to pull her out of her self-pity.

"To tell you the truth... I'm not sure..." Monique said, Bonnie looked confused. "After hearing what you did, I kinda wanted to strangle you... For what he went through because of you, obviously." She appraised the hurt expression on Bonnie's face before she continued. "But... at the same time, I'm kinda thankful to you..." The fallen cheerleader looked at her in shock. "It's all thanks to you that I found out just how much I care for him... And that doesn't just apply to me, but to Tara as well. So I think, it's basically up to you..." Monique said, looking serious.

"Up... to me?"

"Yeah, I've already told you that Tara and I are dating him at the same time... So there's only one question left... How do you feel about sharing, Bonnie?"

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"How's this?" asked a smiling blonde cheerleader, as she exited a changing booth. She was wearing a white and blue swimsuit that REALLY emphasized her big breasts and ass, as it fit her perfectly.

Ron was sitting on a small bench outside of the booth, gawking at the blond girl's perfect form. "It's-it's... You look amazing Tara!" He seriously meant what he'd said, as the girl right in front of his eyes was absolutely stunning.

The blonde cheerleader's face turned red, she began to fidget in her spot. "Thank you... You know, if you want, I can show you something even better than this swimsuit." The blonde girl hugged his neck, her half naked body clinging to his. "Umm... you know Ronnie... I was going to meet you at the airport, but I..." she spoke in a weak voice.

"It's okay Tara" the blonde reassured her. "Trust me, there wouldn't have been any room in the car if you had..."

"Car? Did your parents drive you home from the airport?"

"No, Kim's mom came with Kim. She picked up me, Kim, Yori, and Monique" the blonde sidekick answered truthfully.

'Yori, who's that?' Tara thought. She was about to ask Ron, when she heard someone behind her.

"Well... you didn't wait long, did you?" asked Monique, as she entered the store with Bonnie. The two girls stared at the hugging blondes as they immediately separated, looking embarrassed.

"Ron, can you please wait here a minute?" Monique requested, as she pointed to the empty seat that Ron had been sitting in before. "Us girls have to talk for a second..." She smiled, and pushed him into the seat. At the same time, Bonnie moved closer to Tara and started pulling her towards the changing booth. "Hey, what gives Bonnie?" The two girls entered inside, Bonnie pushing her friend through the doorway.

Monique suddenly started to walk away from Ron. Halfway to the changing booth, she turned her head back and winked at him, before disappearing into the small room as well.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I've started to watch Totally Spies after Kim Possible and it is very cute! It has its flaws but still a great show! If you want to hear my thoughts on it like I did KP then let me know**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say... It's so much fun!**

 **P.S:**

 **For you guys who gave me suggestions!**

 **These are the ones that I've already read: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **Emotion Sickness remix**

 **Love thy enemy**

 **Wicked bonds**

 **Cupid Has Crappy Aim**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **Ron's toys**

 **As Bad as She Wants Me to Be**

 **New Beginning**

 **a Week without Ronshine**

 **Currently reading!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **A Bond of Honor**

 **Storm Chaser**

 **Many Possible Worlds**

 **Valentine's Surprise**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **The Primal Primate**

 **Team Stop**

 **Break Away**

 **Kironbon**

 **Kim Possible: Necessary Changes**

 **The Little Things**

 **Unstoppable**

 **Rise of the Unstoppable**

 **Team Possible Turns Evil!**

 **Drop in Reality**

 **Ron Stoppable: That's so Monique**

 **Zorpox rises**

 **What's the Alma Mater?**

 **Step Up**

 **To read in the future!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **From sick to wRonGo**

 **The Affections of a Villainess**

 **Loving you Behind Closed Doors**

 **The Dark Angel Series**

 **The Last Dragonslayer**

 **What Words Couldn't Say**

 **Partners in Crime**

 **Identities**

 **Phantom**

 **The Ron effect**

 **Honey Pot**

 **The Demon and Buffoon**

 **P.S:!**

 **Ann is still in the lead right now!**

 **Second is Shego!**

 **The third one is Yori! The first wild card!**

 **So keep voting to change it!**

 **P.S: I thought of a fun idea! I can't seem to decide on who will pop Ron's cherry! Soooooo leave a comment on who do you want to be Ron's first or visit the poll!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! good again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **43 Ann**

 **36 Shego**

 **28 Yori**

 **20 Vivian Porter**

 **18 Monique**

 **17 Zita**

 **15 dr director/Betty**

 **11 Adrena Lynn**

 **11 Bebe**

 **9 Joss**

 **7 Warmonga**

 **6 Connie**

 **6 Lonnie**

 **2 Camille Leon**

 **1 Amelie**

 **1 Justine Flanner**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	30. Chapter 29: On the right track

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all.**

 **My response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **Harem Lover 26** : Ron told no one about it, but Bonnie told Monique!

 **gjagent2013** : It's not final yet... Will he be mad? Who knows... Now that's gonna be a bit tricky with Yori staying at his place!

 **Guest** : Well she didn't exactly expect it!

 **Smiling Lemon** : That they are! I wonder... Got it!

 **JustMeguest** : I am so evil and you will see soon why! I know and still am working on it! Well, you will have to wait and see! Kim may seem like that but she always thinking of him and don't want to lose their special connection!

 **Shego-1296** : Thanks! And got it!

 **Joe Stoppinghem** : Glad you liked it! Well, if you think about it she had almost all of the pieces so its only natural! You will see! They are before Eric showed up and after Yamanochi! Mmm, that he could! I see But I don't have a problem with Ron/Kim!

 **newboy** : Thanks, man! And did you really think that something like this will happen? You will see... Who knows?

 **Aqua Rules** : Thanks a lot dude! Lol! That Ronshine!

 **Blaze1992** : Maybe?

 **pitbull4567** : Thanks, man!

 **oghren** : Wow! I'm really happy to hear that! Its only gonna become more chaotic! I will and thanks!

 **FF8cerberus** : Really? I just hope you like it! That he will! And thanks!

 **phreakking** : Its cool man! I am new in this writing business so I'm just happy you liked it! And I apprised the criticism if it helps me do a better job! And I will!

 **MaksmoNero** : So happy you liked it! Lol, do you think so? That she is... I hope you like it! I didn't get the PS part! And I will!

 **Jimmyle311** : Maybe there will be?

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : He probably will... Glad you liked it!

 **infadinityfollower** : Thanks, man!

 **cabrera1234** : I wonder if he will, True but Yori is not a normal teenage girl! I don't think she watches anime... Well, she is probably just another knot in his belt! I did mention Betty and the rest? You will see! I don't know...

 **Mishi Nagano** : Lol! Didn't think of that!

 **Daniel6** : Mmm... I'm listening...

 **Vanitas50** : Yeah! Bonnie is totally my waifu! True!

 **DragoGamerKing** : Good! Well, here you go! Hope you like it!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **UPDATE! This has officially become my most popular fic! I couldn't be happier!**

 **P.S - I love all your comments! It gives me the boost to write!**

 **P.P.S: I recently** **uploaded "Don't tell" to 'Archive of Our Own'!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 29: On the right track**

'I can't believe I got stuck babysitting HER...' thought the redheaded heroine. Kim Possible was currently leading Yori through the halls of the school, as she had been selected as the student representative to show the new girl around Middleton. Originally, Bonnie was supposed to show the girl around. But for some reason, the brunette cheerleader wasn't answering her cellphone. Nor was she anywhere on school grounds, so obviously this job fell on the next candidate, which had been Kim.

She wasn't happy about this... not one little bit. To make matters worse, it left her unable to go find Ron. She really needed to talk to him about some stuff.

"Where are we going Possible-san?" Yori asked, as they moved towards the school's exit.

"Well we've already visited every place at the school, so the only thing that's left to do is to find you some clothes. We've got to replace the ones you lost" Kim spoke, as she made her way out of the school.

Yori nodded for confirmation, she sped up her pace until she pulled alongside Kim.

"I understand Possible-san, by the way... is Ron-san not joining us?"

"No... he's not answering his cellphone. For that matter, neither is Monique..." Kim explained. She had tried to call her noirette friend earlier, she would've no doubt been of great help to them, as clothing was her specialty.

"I see... I did in fact have difficulty sleeping in your pajamas last night" the ninja said, this served to annoy the girl even more.

"You don't say... Well, after today you won't have to worry about it" the redheaded heroine responded, before something popped into her head. "Say Yori, I've been meaning to ask you about your school."

That seemed to snap the olive-skinned girl to attention, as she immediately smiled and turned her head towards Kim.

"Of course Possible-san, what do you wish to know?"

"Okay, for starters, where is your school even located? I've tried to look for it but-"

"You did not find it, yes?" the female ninja quickly asked, cutting Kim off. "Yamanochi is extremely secretive about its students, as it is one of the best privates schools in Japan" she answered, in a confidant and proud voice.

'I don't know why, but I just don't trust her...' Kim simply nodded, as the new student's answer didn't actually answer anything, but she seriously doubted that she'd get anything else out of her. "By the way, what is your relationship with Ron?" That seemed to change the expression on Yori, as a bit of color started to fill her face. "My r-relationship with Ron-san?" Yori was about to try to answer, before a strange sound interrupted her.

'Beep beep be-beep!'

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"Okay, so what's the deal Bonnie?" asked, a now annoyed looking, Tara. She was still wearing the new, blue swimsuit she'd been trying on. She was DEFINITELY going to buy it after Ron's reaction.

"I need to talk to you about something... It's about... Ron." Bonnie's voice was devoid of her usual confidence, as it was more nervous and afraid than anything.

Tara's eyes opened in surprise, as she'd never expected her brunette friend to call the blonde by his actual name. "What is it?" Did Bonnie want to tell her that it was a bad idea to date him? Maybe try to talk her out of her decision? Tara had no idea.

"Well... I-I'm sorry... I..." Bonnie felt scared, as she opened her mouth and started telling her friend what she had already told to Monique. "You remember the day you and I set, to meet up and go to that new mall? And that I was supposed to meet you at the Middleton train station?" Bonnie waited until the blonde cheerleader nodded for a yes. "Well... I wasn't really late... I was there with Ron..."

...

"Wait, so... Ronnie and I meeting on the train... T-That was you?" Tara was shocked, everything was falling into place as her friend continued to talk.

"Yeah... I was trying to make him seem like a perverted creep, make you stop defending him... But it didn't work..." She noticed that Tara was looking embarrassed.

"So, that means you... saw me?" She hid her face as she spoke, her embarrassment stronger than her anger.

"Yes... I did. I was the one who made him do it... and I can't tell you how sorry I am, for tricking you into this whole situation... You must hate me, and-" Bonnie continued, before Tara lifted her hand to stop her.

"You have no idea... what I did because of you, or just how much I want to hate you right now Bonnie" Tara started, before she saw her friend's deep regret. "But... I think I can forgive you... With a little bit of time, I can at least try-"

"Are you-you saying that you can forgive me? But, after every-everything I did! I don't deserve to be..."

"Don't take this the wrong way Bonnie! I'm still really mad at you, like, you have no idea how much! But the fact that what you did eventually brought me here... to be with Ronnie, makes me extremely inclined to forgive you... And besides... you like him too, right?" The answer was almost obvious, as Bonnie's face turned as red as Kim hair.

"I-I'm not... really... But are you okay with it? I mean if I am, hypothetically speaking... you know?" Bonnie spoke quickly, trying to defuse any thoughts that Tara might have.

"I actually had a very similar conversation with Monique..." Tara replied, as she recalled the event.

Flashback...

In the shower of the Stoppable household, Tara and Monique were busy washing themselves up from the mess that Ron had sprayed on them. Both girls were scrubbing their bodies with soap, making themselves presentable.

They didn't talk to each other, didn't even look at one another, as if they were trying to pretend that the other girl wasn't there.

Monique was washing her arms, as she took a serious look at her situation. In the heat of the moment, she'd gotten roped into a very unique predicament. 'Doing that sort of stuff... What the hell was I thinking? Why couldn't I just walk away from Tara's challenge?, but instead I..." Her face turned red again, as she remembered what she'd done in front of Ron.

"Can you pass me the soap?" Tara suddenly asked, making the noirette visibly jump and turn her head.

"Don't just talk out of nowhere, with no warning! And cover yourself up!" Monique scolded. She looked back at the wall, so as to not look at Tara's naked, wet body.

The blonde cheerleader looked confused, as she didn't understand what the problem was. "What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? For starters, how about the fact that were both girls?" Monique explained, pointing out the obvious.

"That's my point, we're both girls who like the same guy... It's not like we swing both ways..." Tara's eyes opened wide in mock shock. "Don't tell me that you prefer ME over Ronnie?"

Monique's response was almost immediate, as she turned to stare in anger at the blonde. "What the heck are you talking about?!" she exclaimed, only to see a laughing Tara.

"Sorry, sorry... You were so nervous, I just had to mess with you. Besides, I'm kinda used to it..." the blonde beauty covered her body a bit, if only to help Monique calm down.

"You're used to it? How can you- oh, you mean from cheerleader practice?" the noirette guessed, resulting in a positive nod from Tara.

"Yeah, we do get a bit sweaty after practice. Usually we take showers at school." Tara could see the look that Monique was giving her. "And no, we don't take them in the same stalls... or anything like that."

"I didn't say anything..." Monique smiled sheepishly.

"Of course you didn't... Besides, I'm not interested in girls, only in my Ronnie!" A big, happy smile was visible on her face.

"After what I saw... Yeah, I figured. But why did you-" the noirette tried to ask, before the cheerleader cut her off.

"Pulled you into doing that?" She received a nod from the girl. "Well, it's kind of surprising for me too, honestly... I wanted to scare you away from Ron, I figured that if I showed you something you probably didn't expect... But you were stubborn, and stayed anyway... I wanted to see how serious my competition for Ronnie was, I never expected you to be so determined."

"Well, sorry, not sorry... I'm not giving him up!" Monique exclaimed, before she noticed the smile on Tara's face.

"Good, because I'm going to need you to work together with me if we want to keep Ronnie for ourselves" the blonde cheerleader replied in a loud voice. She was glad that Ron was out of the house at the moment.

Monique was confused, "umm... Tara, not that I don't appreciate the honesty but, what are you talking about?" Were there more girls after the blonde sidekick? Monique didn't know.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you haven't noticed the looks, or saw the signs?" the blonde cheerleader asked, Monique was only looking more confused. "Come on Monique... You mean to tell me, that you HAVEN'T seen the way that Kim's been looking at Ronnie?"

"Wait, what? Kim? Our Kim? Kim Possible?" the noirette asked in shock, before she saw the flat look that Tara was giving her.

"Do you want to try that again? You might come up with a different name..."

"But that can't be... They're best friends after all, and nothing more. She's even dating Josh, remember?" the embarrassed girl tried to explain.

"Oh please... Do you honestly think I would buy that excuse? It's so obvious that she's just dating that guy until she gets her courage up, and figures out her feelings for Ronnie!" The blonde girl started to wash herself, the warm water sliding all over her naked form.

"You sound really confident about that Tara... care to enlighten me?"

"Look..." Tara responded, her eyes closed as she was still washing her hair. "If it was anyone else, then I would totally understand your doubts. But I've told you I liked him from almost the very start... and the only things that stopped me were Kim and Bonnie."

"Wait, why Bonnie? I can understand Kim, but Bonnie?" It didn't make much sense to Monique, but she figured that the blonde would explain it to her. She was really interested in finding out what the brunette girl had to do with any of this.

"What, you didn't know? Well, the short version is that I've planned on asking him out a bunch of times. But she'd tell me to go out with a different guy, every time. She'd tell me that Ron would be bad for my image. The few times when I had a chance at asking him, Kim would always steal him away for a mission, or a family get-together! Do you know that she even..." Tara took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Basically she'd be the biggest obstacle, if she broke up with Josh and was gunning for Ronnie."

"And let me guess, that's where I come in..." She received a positive node from Tara, as she could already see her point.

"That's right... If we both go out with him at the same time, then she won't be able to take him away!" The excitement was clear in Tara's voice.

Monique wasn't sure how to feel about this. "Don't get me wrong Tara, but isn't this a bit much? I mean, wouldn't you rather have him only date you-"

"Will you give him up Monique?" was the only thing she said in response. "Will you be understanding, and back down?"

"Of course not, didn't I already tell you that?" the noirette replied, before understanding dawned on her.

"You see? It's the same for me... If we're not working together, then we're rivals... You remember how much Ronnie was enjoying both of us pleasing him, and I would definitely prefer having someone who shares my feelings for him."

"But, are you sure about sharing him? With me, I mean?" Monique asked. She still wasn't sure about this thing, as tempting as it was. She remembered the rush, and the thrill, she'd felt while she and the blonde cheerleader had sucked Ron off.

"It's not ideal, I'm well aware... But as long as I can be with him... then I'm okay with not being the only one in his life." Tara smiled at the noirette, who returned the smile in turn.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to follow Ron's motto, never be normal!" Monique exclaimed. The two started to laugh, as they remembered their blonde boy, and started to plan just how to break the news to him.

End flashback...

"So he's... with you, AND Monique-" The brunette cheerleader was frozen in shock, as her smiling friend nodded at her.

"Yep! ...and I'm guessing that if you're still here, then you're just like me and Monique, right?" the blonde cheerleader asked with a smile.

"W-Well... nothing's set in stone, you know..." the brunette tried to say, her voice nearly betraying her.

"Hey you two, am I interrupting?" asked Monique, who'd just entered the booth as well.

"Not really, we were just about done here... So, did you finish what you needed to Mon?" Tara wondered if the noirette had planned all of this out, just to get the three of them together with Ron.

"Sure did, now it's only us and him." There was a big smile on the noirette's face.

"So, let's go over some ground rules, before we break the news to him..." suggested Monique. The two girls looked at her with raised eyebrows, "what sort of rules, exactly?"

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"Okay, here we are! The Middleton mall, everything you can possibly need or want is here!" exclaimed Kim, as she led Yori into the shopping center.

"This is excellent Possible-san! Now I will no longer have troubles with tight clothing" the girl responded, as she moved past Kim to look around.

'Why you little!' Kim almost gritted her teeth, but stopped herself. "Yes, I'm just happy I could help... Now, could you excuse me for a second?" the redheaded heroine asked. Kim fell back and walked away from the female ninja, then opened up her Kimmunicator.

"Wade! I'm free now... what is it?" the girl asked, as soon as she saw the familiar face of her friend.

"Well that's new... Since when do you need to be alone to answer?" the young hacker asked. She'd never had any problems answering before, even at school in the middle of class.

"Sorry Wade, I just don't trust this Yori girl I've told you about... So what did you find?" she inquired, as she'd tasked the boy with checking up on the new girl.

"Sure thing Kim, I've checked with every database in Japan... I've looked through information on every private school exchange student, but I didn't find anything about her... It's like she doesn't even exist." The boy sounded serious, as he continued to type on his keyboard.

Kim's expression hardened, as she begun to really worry about the new "guest" in her best friend's home, for a variety of reasons.

"But I did manage to find out about the other thing you wanted me to look into." That seemed to draw Kim's attention. "That hole in Ron's uniform was caused by something really sharp... Maybe he was goofing around with Rufus? It wouldn't be the first time he's destroyed his uniform" the genius hacker explained. Wade hoped that he'd get a chance to talk to said blonde sidekick, before Kim got a hold of him.

What was he supposed to say to Kim? That, judging by the burn marks, it looked like someone had shot him with a very high energy weapon? Something that was strong enough to pierce his body, and ultimately kill him... It would be disastrous if the redheaded girl ever found out.

"Are you sure Wade? It looked a bit burnt for something like that..." Kim wasn't sure why, but something seemed off to her.

"Well you can always try and ask him, right?" Wade suggested. He hoped to avoid having to lie to his friend any more than he already had.

"Yeah, I guess... But keep me posted on the whole Yori thing, okay?"

"No problem, you got it Kim!" the boy answered quickly. He immediately hung up, and cut the transmission.

"Is everything alright Possible-san?" asked the same suspicious, olive-skinned girl now standing right behind Kim.

'What the...? How did I not see her moving towards me?!' Kim thought, as the new girl was reminding her of Hirotaka more and more. From the way she moved, to the way she talked... And judging by her apparent speed, the girl in front of her obviously knew martial arts. "It's nothing Yori... Now let's find you what we came here for" the redheaded girl said, with a smile. Kim had decided that she'd have to keep an eye out for this girl, and keep her friend safe.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

A certain redheaded matriarch had been sitting in her office, going through some forms that she'd let her new assistant fill out. Bonnie had surprised her in the few days that she had worked with her. The brunette cheerleader was a natural, from following her example and taking care of patients, to remembering all of the material that she needed to know. One thing was for certain, Bonnie was extremely serious about learning from her. Sure, she'd had her doubts at first, figuring that the teenage girl was probably going through a phase, or needed to prove something. How wrong she was... Bonnie had shown herself to be an extremely fast learner, and a great help to Ann. It was obvious that Bonnie was making enormous progress, in an extremely short amount of time.

Ann's mind suddenly drifted to yesterday evening, after she'd come back home from the Stoppable household. She was supposed to come back home from the airport with her daughter and her blonde best friend, as he was going to tell them about his time overseas. What she hadn't expected was to meet a very polite and beautiful girl, who'd apparently come with him from Japan. From the looks of things, she obviously liked him a great deal. Not only that, but said girl was also going to be living with him, in his home, for the foreseeable future. 'Must be nice... waking him up in the morning and eating breakfast together' Ann thought. She was about to slip into one of her own little fantasies, like she had several times over the last few days, before someone cut her thoughts short.

Flashback...

"Mom! Did Ron really return from Japan?" asked two very excited teens, as soon as they heard their mother enter the house.

Ann Possible nodded to her two boys, as she walked into the living room and saw the boys sitting on the large sofa. "Yep, he sure did!" she answered with a smile, as her two boys looked very excited about the news.

"Awesome! I bet he saw tons of cool stuff over there!"

"Yeah, totally!" the twins said to each other in excitement. They couldn't wait for their big brother figure to show up.

"Well, that will have to wait until tomorrow. I've just dropped him off at his home, and he seemed pretty occupied." The faces of Ron, Monique, and the new girl Yori, popped into her head. She really didn't know what to feel about that.

"Um, Mom? Where's Kim, didn't she go with you?" they asked, as the two boys hadn't seen their big sister yet.

"No she did, but she decided to stay overnight at Ron's house, to check up on him" Ann explained, as naturally as she could. She couldn't really say that while they had been on their way back from the airport Kim had told her mom to stop the car, and had exited as quickly as her mother had. 'I'm staying over at Ron's tonight' was all her little girl had told her, before she'd started to walk away, eventually sprinting in the direction of Ron's house.

Her daughter's jealousy was understandable, but still surprising. Kim was definitely acting as if some girl was trying to make a move on her boyfriend. But the thing of it was, she already HAD a boyfriend, and it wasn't RON. But what had surprised the Possible matriarch the most, was the fact that even Kim and Ron's friend Monique apparently had feelings for the blonde sidekick. It was made apparent by the fact that said girl had immediately sat next to him. She'd even held onto him, as if she'd missed him dearly. 'Must be nice...' Ann thought, as she no longer felt that way towards her husband.

Suddenly she felt someone hugging her from behind, she almost immediately recognized the body that held her close.

"Welcome home Honey! I missed you" greeted James Possible, as he turned his beautiful wife to face him and leaned in to kiss her. Much to his surprise, his face hit something hard. He opened his eyes, only to see a cookbook instead of the face of his wife.

"James, the kids are here..." she whispered, as she calmly tried to get away from him.

"Oh come on Honey, it's not like it would be the first time they saw us kissing..." He smiled, as this little shy part of her was cute in its own way... but a bit more than silly.

"Well, I'm not comfortable with it!" Ann raised her voice a bit more this time, using the chance to move away from him.

"Wha?", the man was now even more surprised. His wife had never refused an opportunity to be close to him before, but was now suddenly acting very differently... not to mention distant. 'Did something happen?', he'd have to check.

Ann, now away from her husband, moved to the living room and sat down on the sofa next to her two boys.

"Hey Mom, are you going to watch TV with us?" the twins asked. Ann was usually up to joining her kids for a night of movies, or if there was a good show on. She loved spending time with her family, that much was clear.

"Of course! So what are we watching this time?" the redheaded matriarch asked innocently. She felt bad about the fact that she was basically using this as an excuse to be away from her husband.

"Oh, it's totally cool Mom! It's an old show called The Fearless Ferret! And it's totally awesome!" one of the twins explained. The screen changed to show a very manly man, wearing a mask and a brown costume. It made him look dangerous and mysterious.

"I think I remember that show growing up..." Ann said, her two boys stared at her in surprise.

"Wow, really Mom?! Then do you know the identity of Skunk Man?" they both asked, their knowledge of the show was obvious.

"Umm... sorry. I do remember this show, but I didn't watch it growing up" Ann answered. She'd been too busy at the time with studying and trying to achieve her dream of becoming a doctor. "But hey, we can watch it now... right?"

The two twins happily agreed and were about to sit down, before Ann offered to make them some light snacks and moved back to the kitchen.

She quickly noticed that her spouse was on his phone, his eyes bugged out just a little bit as he noticed her. "Ah, what was that? I see... Well if you really need my help with that, then I'll be there shortly..." was the only thing he said, before he hung up the small device.

Ann could already see where this was going, just waiting for him to speak up.

"Honey? I just got a call from the lab, it seems they need me to help with some new... elements of our latest project. I'm going to have to head out and help-" he started to say, before Ann cut him off.

"What, really?" the tone of her voice was disappointed. Her face showed the same thing, though she was completely faking it. "And I was starting to expect a nice romantic night, just the two of us..." The older redheaded woman could see the gears in her husband's head turning, as he quickly pulled his phone back out and started to dial a number.

"I guess I can ask someone to cover for me, if... It's not that big of a deal-" he started explaining, before Ann spoke up again.

"But then again, I already promised to watch TV with the boys, so it's up to you..." the redheaded woman said with a slight smile, as she continued to work on the refreshments for her kids.

"Well... then I guess you guys have fun! I'm gonna head out, I'll see you later!" was the last thing Mr. Possible said, before he left the house in a hurry.

Ann stared at the front door for a few seconds, before relaxing a bit. 'I don't know what I expected...' This was more than a little disappointing to her. She had actually thought that maybe it had been her fault, for becoming older or less attractive in his eyes, that SHE'D driven him to sleep around with other women. But that was obviously not the case, as he'd definitely had second thoughts about going back "to work" when she'd offered for him to stay with her... Until, of course, he'd heard that they'd be with their kids, not alone. At that point he hadn't even hesitated, simply leaving her with the kids to go God knows where.

'I'm not even mad... Not even a little...' the beautiful redheaded woman kept repeating to herself. It didn't bother her about his affairs, at least not anymore. But what DID upset her, more than anything, was the fact that even his family... their KIDS, were less important than the woman he'd been sleeping with.

"Mom, do you need any help?" she heard her kids ask, as they were obviously hungry. She hurried up, finishing what she needed to do before joining them in the living room.

End flashback

"Doctor Possible? They need you in the OR" informed a nurse that had entered Ann's office. The redheaded was snapped from her thoughts, she hurried to the OR to begin the surgery.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

"What sort of rules exactly?" asked Bonnie, narrowing her eyes at the noirette girl.

"Well... Just some rules for us to get along. Like, not to try and one-up each other... at least not yet" the noirette explained, before she shook her head. "Anyways, we have a big problem if we wanna keep Ron to ourselves!"

"What sort of problem? There's three of us, so what could possibly be an issue for us?" Tara was the one to speak this time, she felt comfortable alone with her two friends.

"Well, this is kind of funny. Because you two weren't at the airport to welcome him when he landed, you don't realize that, apparently he brought someone with him from Japan..." Monique replied, the two girls looked hurt.

"Well... I didn't even know that he came back in the first place" Bonnie spoke, her voice barely audible.

"And I was..." the blonde cheerleader was about to explain, before Monique cut her off.

"Look you two, it doesn't matter. What does matter, is a girl named Yori came with him from that school and is staying in his home." As soon as the words left her mouth, the brunette and the blonde girl moved even closer towards Monique. They both sported shocked, angry expressions. They didn't like what they'd just heard, not one bit.

"What?!" both girls asked, demanding an answer.

Monique lifted her hands up in surrender. "Look, all I know is what I saw... She is DEFINITELY going to be a problem for us."

"Are you sure about that? I mean you could have thought that you saw more than you actually did-" Bonnie asked, as she tried to understand where exactly Monique was coming from.

"Oh, I'm sure... Trust me." The way she worded her response, and the tone she'd used, was more than enough to convince her two sisters in arms.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I've started to watch Totally Spies after Kim Possible and it is very cute! It has its flaws but still a great show! If you want to hear my thoughts on it like I did KP then let me know**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say... It's so much fun!**

 **P.S:**

 **For you guys who gave me suggestions!**

 **These are the ones that I've already read: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **Emotion Sickness remix**

 **Love thy enemy**

 **Wicked bonds**

 **Cupid Has Crappy Aim**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **Ron's toys**

 **As Bad as She Wants Me to Be**

 **New Beginning**

 **a Week without Ronshine**

 **Currently reading!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **A Bond of Honor**

 **Storm Chaser**

 **Many Possible Worlds**

 **Valentine's Surprise**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **The Primal Primate**

 **Team Stop**

 **Break Away**

 **Kironbon**

 **Kim Possible: Necessary Changes**

 **The Little Things**

 **Unstoppable**

 **Rise of the Unstoppable**

 **Team Possible Turns Evil!**

 **Drop in Reality**

 **Ron Stoppable: That's so Monique**

 **Zorpox rises**

 **What's the Alma Mater?**

 **Step Up**

 **To read in the future!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **From sick to wRonGo**

 **The Affections of a Villainess**

 **Loving you Behind Closed Doors**

 **The Dark Angel Series**

 **The Last Dragonslayer**

 **What Words Couldn't Say**

 **Partners in Crime**

 **Identities**

 **Phantom**

 **The Ron effect**

 **Honey Pot**

 **The Demon and Buffoon**

 **P.S:!**

 **Ann is still in the lead right now!**

 **Second is Shego!**

 **The third one is Yori! The first wild card!**

 **So keep voting to change it!**

 **P.S: I thought of a fun idea! I can't seem to decide on who will pop Ron's cherry! Soooooo leave a comment on who do you want to be Ron's first or visit the poll!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! good again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **43 Ann**

 **37 Shego**

 **28 Yori**

 **21 Vivian Porter**

 **18 Monique**

 **17 Zita**

 **16 dr director/Betty**

 **12 Adrena Lynn**

 **11 Bebe**

 **10 Joss**

 **7 Warmonga**

 **6 Connie**

 **6 Lonnie**

 **2 Camille Leon**

 **1 Amelie**

 **1 Justine Flanner**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	31. Chapter 30: The decision

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all.**

 **My response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **Harem Lover 26** : Thanks, dude! Oh, you will!

 **Kyuubi-Titan** :Well! Glad to have you on board! It's not over by a long shot! And I will!

 **gjagent2013** : True! That's the start! Maybe its gonna be ok? She will get her turn!

 **Jimmyle311** : That is true!

 **Smiling Lemon** : You will have to wait and see! I do hate cheaters as well!

 **MonsterM2015** : That's quite an idea! I can see the potential!

 **SupremeOne54** : You can! But it'll be kinda unfair...

 **JustMeguest** : You know I actually did do an evil laughter! Is that so? I'm hoping that it'll all end peacefully... Oh, you will! And thanks, man!

 **pitbull4567** : Thanks, dude!

 **kmtdiccion** : And I bet that Ron will be sitting in the front row while he is tied up so he won't be able to escape!

 **Joe Stoppinghem** : Well they are working together! I wonder that too! That could be a funny situation! Glad you do!

 **FF8cerberus** : I bet! I wonder what will happen... Thanks, dude!

 **Or-lan-do626** : You bet it did!

 **Blaze1992** : Well they don't need to fight them as long as they say that they are his girlfriends! And I can hear it! I understand your point and totally agree with your opinion! And it's fine!

 **Aqua Rules** : That he did!

 **infadinityfollower** : Thanks, man!

 **Aquaticmammals** : Got it!

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : The Cougar squad? Wow! I love that name!

 **Sentiment Remains** : Thanks, man! Glad to have you on board! True! Maybe you will see them in the future! I will!

 **Daniel6** : Mmm... That is an interesting idea!

 **cabrera1234** : I don't know...

 **Vanitas50** : He totally does! I can see! Really now?

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **UPDATE! This has officially become my most popular fic! I couldn't be happier!**

 **P.S - I love all your comments! It gives me the boost to write!**

 **P.P.S: I recently uploaded "Don't tell" to 'Archive of Our Own'!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 30: The** **decision**

'Well, that was an amazing flight' mused a green-skinned beauty. She entered her suite after an extremely tiring flight... not that she'd minded at all. She slowly walked to a specific room in her living quarters. Said woman entered her bathroom, busily taking off her clothes... or more accurately, her flight attendant uniform. She had been quite proud of herself for stealing-getting it just for today. She was a bit sticky, with a hint of sweat. The fresh smell of her dirty business with the blonde sidekick clung to her body, serving as a strong reminder of what had happened.

She let her huge bath fill with hot water, waiting for a few moments. She simply stood, staring at her naked body in her mirror. Her beautiful, toned body was no longer shining from her big finish, but she could still feel the way his hands had touched her... and especially how she'd reacted to him doing so.

"So much for him being only the sidekick... Maybe I'll start focusing on him from now on..." Shego took a few seconds to think about that option, before she started laughing out loud. "Yeah right! Like I'd give up a good fight with Princess for anything." She wasn't exaggerating, for the famous world-renowned villain, fighting was her way of life. She was just as fond of stealing and sex as the next evil genius, but a good fight was always better than both... Well, to a certain extent... This time, for some unknown reason, her little meeting with Kim's sidekick was more than a little hot. She could almost see herself going with her instincts and taking the boy's first time. It was extremely tempting, almost to the point of making her even wetter.

By this point her tub was just about ready for her, she slowly slipped inside and let the warm water work its magic on her tired muscles. "Ohh... yes, this is just what I needed..." Her head remained the only part of Shego not submerged. She closed her eyes, soaking her jet-black hair in the water and letting it flow around her head like a halo.

"Only one thing could've been better..." Her mind immediately began to wander to a certain blonde teen she'd seen not too long ago. One of her hands started to move up her stomach and to her breasts, gently grazing her nipples. Her nubs started to harden, extremely needy for some attention. The green-skinned woman began by gently playing with her hardened nipples. She felt a similar, if much weaker, feeling of arousal. Shego's legs started to rub against one another for a few moments, her free hand moving quickly to deal with the annoying itch that was getting stronger. She carefully moved to her entrance, as she was still extremely sensitive to any kind of touch. She slipped two fingers inside herself as gently as she could. Her pace was slow, as she wanted to enjoy the feeling as much as possible. Her body remembered the boy's tongue exploring almost every nook and cranny of her most sensitive, private spot. Her body began to shake... as if she was being zapped with a small, but very noticeable, current of electricity.

"Mmm... Oh... yeah... Just like that Stoppable, show Kimmy what she's missing!" A big smile appeared on her face, as the excited look on the blonde's face she was imagining made her even hotter. He'd surprised her when he'd started licking and sucking on her insides, without even getting any sort of permission from her.

If it had been anyone else, she'd probably have blasted them in the head with her plasma. ...but seeing as he was showing so much promise, I'd be a shame to prevent him from reaching his full potential. Not to mention how huge he was, along with his extremely good hands. On top of that, seeing just how young he was, it was only a matter of time before he got even bigger and better than he already was. Just the mere thought of said boy pleasing her again made her body arch, as she was about to reach her orgasmic bliss.

"Mmm!... Ohh..." she moaned out, as her release came. Her orgasm left her even more tired than before, despite the fact that it still wasn't enough for her. It had been barely enough to calm her down, after the massive orgasms she'd gotten on the plane.

"Well, that's just great... Now I have to wait for Doctor D to come up with another silly plot for world domination, before I'll get another chance at him..." The more the green-skinned woman thought about it, the more her chances to get him like she'd had him before were slim to nonexistent. The only reason Stoppable had been hers for the taking last time, was because of the fact that he'd been overseas for some stupid student exchange thing, away from Princess. The only thing she'd needed to do, was wait for her informants to tell her when he was in the airport and stall the flight until she'd gotten there. From that point, it had been everything she'd waited for... Minus letting him have his way with her, even if she didn't regret it one bit. The only thing that still annoyed her, was the fact that she hadn't gotten what she'd ultimately wanted from him.

"Maybe it's for the best..." she spoke, her voice carrying around the empty bathroom. 'I didn't have enough time to really enjoy it anyway... So it's better that I've left him waiting for more.' It wasn't far from the truth, as her initial idea had been to go just far enough with him to see if he was worth her time. But when she'd actually gotten to it, it was as if her reasons had disappeared altogether. The only thing that she'd wanted was to rip his pants off and have her way with him.

"What am I getting all weird for? SO not like me... Unless..." she washed her face, before a small smile sprouted on her features. A very interesting idea had popped into her head. 'Ohh... that will be perfect! That way I'll...' The green-skinned villain started laughing, as she could already see her plan working. She was already starting to become excited with what was to come.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Ron was still sitting on the small bench outside of the changing booth. While he was busily looking around, he saw quite a few sets of bras and panties all around him. He also noticed a couple of girls who looked at him and giggled, making him even more embarrassed than before.

'This... is... bad...' the boy kept thinking, as he stared at the fabric wall that hid the three girls from him. They'd been talking inside for a few minutes already, and it didn't look like they were going to finish anytime soon. When he'd spotted Monique coming back from the backroom of the store, she'd smiled at him. Just as the boy thought that his torture would soon be over, said noirette girl continued past him and beyond the fabric wall, joining the two other girls already inside.

'I am SO dead...' Ron lamented. It only made sense to him, as even he had felt the tension earlier, as soon as the girls had spotted him at the food court. By a stroke of luck, he hadn't fainted or run away... but he was still thinking about it. 'They're probably going to kill me...' the thought going through his head for what felt like the thousandth time, as after what he'd done with them it was the only reasonable answer. 'Maybe if I run away now, I'll have a head start before they...' He was about to get up, before he shut his eyes as tightly as he could. "No... I can't keep running away..." He had done all those things with them, if that was his punishment for it, then so be it!

"Ronnie?" asked the sweet, gentle voice of the blonde cheerleader, immediately grabbing the boy's attention.

Ron quickly turned his head to see said girl poking her head out through the fabric wall, looking at him.

"Could you come over here for a second?" was the only thing Tara asked, before her head vanished back inside the booth.

Ron didn't say a word, choosing to simply get up and slowly walk towards the booth. With his every step the fear was getting stronger, his body almost refusing to move. The boy kept pushing himself, until he finally reached his destination.

Before the boy even managed to open his mouth, three hands shot out from behind the fabric and grabbed him, immediately pulling him inside.

Ron stood in front of the three beautiful girls he'd recently gotten to know very well. The first was the noirette girl Monique, next to her was the blonde cheerleader Tara. Both girls were currently smiling at him, the last girl Bonnie- the brunette beauty- was the only one who wasn't smiling. Instead she looked to the side, occasionally peeking at him.

"Now Ronnie... we have something we need to tell you..." Tara explained, as she moved a bit closer to the lovable blonde.

"Wait! First, can I just say something?" the blonde sidekick requested, moving one step backwards away from the girls. "I feel like I have to say something, before you pass... your judgment on me..."

"Our judgment? Ronnie what are you-" Tara tried to ask, before Bonnie stopped her.

"Look, you three are all amazing girls. I'm deeply happy and fortunate to have met you... and I'm only going to say that it's all my-" the blonde boy was about to continue, before one of the girls cut him off.

"Alright, that's enough. I'm just gonna stop you before you say something stupid..." interrupted the brunette girl, moving forward.

"Ho... Come on Bonnie, I'd like to continue hearing just how special I am!" exclaimed Tara, as she flashed an annoyed expression at her friend.

"Sorry Tara, but I just have this weird feeling that he's misunderstanding something, so let me be clear" Bonnie explained in a serious tone, before turning back to the Mystical Monkey Power user.

"Ron, I'm not sure what you think is going on. But just to clarify..." Bonnie smiled, wrapped her hands around his neck, and soon followed the action with a deep kiss.

"Mmm..." she moaned. She suddenly felt so alive, as if something had lit inside of her core. It was so wonderful, to feel the boy close to her.

Ron, on his part, was shocked and horrified as the brunette's lips hit his own. On the one hand, it was amazingly good to feel Bonnie's lips, as he'd truly missed her. ...but on the other hand, they weren't alone.

The blonde boy immediately pulled Bonnie away from him, moving to hide her from Tara and Monique. He had no idea know how they would react. "This is all j-just a misunderstanding! I'm ah... using a mind control device on Bonnie to make her like this! It's totally all my fault!" the boy declared as seriously as he could. He kept hiding the girl behind himself, even as he could feel her struggling to move him aside.

Both Tara and Monique looked surprised for a moment, before they smiled at him. "Is that so?" Monique questioned, before they both moved closer to him.

"Then I guess you used the same thing on us Ronnie..." Before he could even react Tara moved closer, kissing him deeply for a few seconds, before she moved to the side and let the noirette girl do so as well.

The sidekick's head was spinning, as he was overwhelmed by the situation.

After Monique finished her kiss, which had been the longest by far, all three girls now stood in a line and blocked any chance for the blonde boy to escape.

"Umm... I'm, well I-" he fumbled around, trying to find an immediate solution for the particular situation he'd gotten himself into.

"It's okay Ronnie, we already know about each other." The stunning smile was still visible on the blonde cheerleader, as she tried to calm him down.

"You-you know?" he stuttered a bit, as a cold sweat seemed to overcome him.

"Yeah, everything is okay Handsome-" the noirette started to say, before someone next to her cut her off.

"You know, I'm kinda interested in hearing him out." Bonnie started to snicker, as both girls pouted at her. Ron sweat-dropped, as he'd figured out that he was still okay... for the moment.

"Okay, wait... So, you three, you're all okay with this?" He looked at them in disbelief, as this was starting to look like a dream.

Monique was the first to respond, as she folded her arms. "Well... it's either this, or a wrestling match between the three of us... And let me just say, I've got some moves I've been dying to try out!"

"Well, you just keep dreaming..." Bonnie shot back, a bit of annoyance in her voice. "Anyway... putting that aside, we all talked about it, this is what we've decided" Bonnie explained, before Tara jumped up and hugged him.

"Say hello to your new girlfriends!" she declared with unusual excitement, saying the very last thing he'd expected to hear.

Ron stared at the three girls for a few seconds without saying a word, his mind still trying to process the information. A small smile appeared on his face, it grew more and more, until he couldn't hold back anymore. He finally broke out into a giggle.

"Ronnie? Did I say something funny?" Tara was a bit worried, she hoped he didn't dislike the idea.

After a few more seconds the boy stopped laughing, finally calming down. "Of course not! It's that I've just figured out that I'm dreaming! This is a dream! I mean, there's just no WAY that this is real!" He started staring at each one of the girls, who were currently looking at him like he was crazy.

"Tara, you're a beautiful girl. I've always seen you as someone that I could never get to be with, no matter what! You're talented, smart, not to mention sweet and incredibly sexy! You're a great cook, and so much fun to have around!" He quickly turned his gaze to the noirette girl.

"Mon you are one of my best friends, I've always seen you as an incredible girl. You care so much about your friends, supporting them no matter what! It doesn't help that you're also incredibly beautiful. You're so far out of my league in every way, it's not even funny!" He turned one last time, facing the brunette cheerleader.

"And you Bonnie... You're just so... I mean ever since I met you, I've had kind of a crush on you... I mean yeah, you said some things that I didn't really like. But I always figured that you did it because of Kim, you didn't hate me personally... at least I hoped you didn't. But when I got to know you better, I found out that you're even more amazing than you let on! You're caring and sweet! And I really..." Ron suddenly stopped talking, staring at all three of them.

"Well, that's weird... usually my dreams end at this point." He could clearly see the embarrassed looks the girls were giving him, though they didn't say a word.

Tara was trying to hide her incredibly red face, but failing horribly, as she kept stealing glances at the blonde sidekick. Monique was holding her hands behind her back and looking down, she was also looking a bit crimson in the face. The last of the three was Bonnie, said brunette folded her arms and looked to the side.

'By this time, Rufus usually comes in and starts talking about the lunch lady going into space. He usually has a British accent, and it really fits him too.' Ron didn't see any naked mole rats, this definitely didn't look like his typical dream. 'It's almost like this isn't a dream... But that's IMPOSSIBLE...'

The girls remained silent, as they simply didn't know what to say. After a few more seconds, one of them approached him and looked him right in the eyes.

"Ronnie? Can you... can you repeat what you just said again?" the blonde asked. Her face appeared to Ron to be even redder than it was before, her smiling face now visible to him.

"Me-Me too Handsome!" Monique butted in, coming over to stand next to the blonde girl.

"What?" the boy looked surprised for a moment, before he felt a sharp pain in his finger. He looked down, only to see that he had been pricked on his pointer finger by a loose nail next to him.

Tara was the first to see the surprised, pained expression on his face. "Are you okay Ronnie?" she asked, as she'd seen what had happened to his finger.

"Yeah, it's nothing..." he tried to reassure her, before she grabbed his hand.

"Of course it's something! I'll just take care of it, ahh..." She opened her mouth, preparing to take his finger inside.

Tara was mere inches away from her goal, before someone grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. "Hey, what's the big idea!?" she fumed, noticing that the perpetrator was none other than her good friend Bonnie.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you want it to become infected?" she asked, Tara moved to the side looking hurt.

Bonnie pulled out something from her purse and examined Ron's hand. "Bonnie, it's not that serious..."

"Oh really? Can you tell me if this place is clean, or what sort of dust or germs were on that nail?" She failed to get a response as she continued, pulling out a small bottle and a piece of cloth. "Yeah, I didn't think so..." She opened the small bottle and poured a few drops on Ron's finger, before she cleaned it with a piece of tissue she had. After she was finished, she even put a small band-aid on it.

"Now, does it still hurt?" the brunette asked, staring at the boy seriously.

"Wha-No, it doesn't... anymore" the boy answered, his eyes opened wide.

"I'm glad to hear it." She smiled broadly at him, happy to hear he was alright.

"Well... Looks like you're already acting like a good wife, taking care of her husband..." ribbed a snickering Monique.

"She's already trying to take the lead..." Tara muttered. She didn't look nearly as happy as her noirette friend.

The brunette cheerleader got a bit red in the face, she looked away again. "I'm not doing anything special... and did you really have to say that Monique?" Bonnie responded, the two girls kept taking small verbal jabs at her.

Ron just looked on, as the three girls kept talking amongst themselves. He was still trying to come to terms with what this situation was. The blonde boy had definitely felt a small pain, as he'd gotten pricked. He'd finally come to the conclusion that 'this' wasn't a dream, the three beautiful ladies right in front of him had actually said that they were his new girlfriends. His head felt lighter, a big smile was about to appear on his features, before something seemed off to him.

"Wait a minute!" this grabbed the girls attention, as they all looked towards him. "If you're all... you know, with me... Then, how is this gonna work?" he asked, the question being what was bothering him the most at the moment.

The girls all looked at each other, as they didn't yet have a clear answer. The first one to respond to the question was Monique. "Well, we haven't worked out all the details yet... But we've all agreed to share... So I guess we'll have to take turns, or all go out together." She smiled sheepishly, as the two girls next to her nodded for confirmation.

Ron took a step back, as he'd finally realized the position he was in. "Whoa... this is... I mean it's amazing, I still can't believe it-" As soon as the words had left his mouth, the blonde boy felt a soft set of lips on his own. He noticed that Tara had closed the distance between themselves, and was kissing him deeply.

"Mmm... Ahh..." she moaned, her pink lips leaving his own. "Believe it Ronnie." She shot him her usual flirty look and hugged his neck. "So, how do you want to celebrate all of us getting together?" she asked casually, he simply smiled sheepishly and scratched his head.

Monique was wondering that herself, the most obvious way was to do the deed...

"Whatever it is you guys are planning, count me out" the brunette cheerleader said, as she looked at her phone.

"What do you mean Bonnie? I thought we were all-" Tara started, before Bonnie cut her off.

"Don't get me wrong, I would love to stay. But I didn't think this would take so much time, I've already made plans at the hospital" the brunette beauty explained, looking disappointed.

Ron's face formed a worried expression, as he moved closer to her. "What... the hospital? Are you okay Bonbon? Did something happen?" the boy asked, starting to fret that someone had hurt her.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, why wouldn't I be?" It took the brunette a second, before she understood what he'd meant. "Oh no, it's not that... I've just sorta started working at the hospital." For some reason she explained only the bare minimum to him, though even she didn't understand why.

"You work at the hospital? Um... why?" It didn't make any sense to him, as he knew that Bonnie's family had money, even if that didn't matter to him. This revelation made him think about what he'd missed during the time he hadn't been home.

"It's... nothing, no big deal... I've just started working there... It could help me out in the long run, you know?" She hoped he would buy her half-truthful explanation.

"Okay, I guess?" the blonde sidekick answered. He elected to not pry into the matter, as she obviously didn't want to elaborate on said subject.

The brunette girl smiled at him, before leaving the three and exiting the booth.

"Well, I guess that just leaves us, eh Ronnie?" Tara winked at him, a big smile on her beautiful features. She leaned in and kissed him again, only to find him a bit stiffer than the last time. "Something wrong Ronnie?" She looked as if she thought she'd done something wrong, only for him to shake his head in reply.

"No... it's just-"

"Are you worried about Bonnie?" asked Monique, as she could already see what was bothering him.

He nodded for confirmation, as the noirette continued. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure what her reasons are myself... She didn't tell us anything about it, but apparently she's conducting an internship under Kim's mom at Middleton General." She could see that this news had already perked Ron up. "I'm guessing that she'd be very happy, if her caring boyfriend took the time to visit her." The blonde sidekick now had a very big smile on his face. The idea sounded fun to him, plus it would help put his worries to rest.

"But..." Monique started again, snapping him from his thoughts. "...he would do it after he took care of his two other girlfriends first, right Handsome?" She winked, before dropping down onto her knees right in front of him.

"Oh! Are we doing this again?" Tara asked, getting excited from the mere idea.

"It's been a long time since the last time, right? I hope you don't think I'm a perverted girlfriend, for wanting to do it here." She moved closer to his pants, and an ever growing bulge.

"I would never think badly of you for this. If anything, it's me who should feel bad about making you do this- Ah..." he gasped. Tara stood right next to him, mashing his arm right in-between her cleavage.

Her hand moved inside his pants to slowly rub his semi-stiff member, the heat coming off of him making her body burn.

The blonde cheerleader slowly, and very carefully, pulled Ron's manhood out into the open. It dangled right next to Monique's head in a slightly menacing way. He was a bit bigger than the last time they'd seen him, the girls figured that it was from him being so excited. Tara started to rub him at a slow and steady pace. Ron leaned back, letting her continue providing him the pleasant feeling.

"Ronnie... could you please give me a taste?" the blonde cheerleader asked in an innocent tone, making the boy glance at her. She was still dressed in her new blue swimsuit and it was obvious how excited she was, by the sight of her hard nipples poking through her top's fabric.

Ron almost immediately reached for one of her breasts, grabbing it.

It felt firm, and warm to the touch... but only for a second, before she stopped him. He wasn't sure if he'd done something bad or unpleasant, before he saw her smile.

"Let me help" she cooed, pulling her top off. Her big breasts popped out, giggling a few times.

Ron's eyes opened extremely wide at the amazing, incredible sight. "Beautiful..." was all he managed to say. He grabbed her right breast and gave it a squeeze, before taking it into his mouth.

"Ahh... Mmm..." Tara was very clearly enjoying the feeling produced by her blonde boyfriend currently licking around her sensitive nubs, they'd gotten even harder in response. She now wore a big smile on her face, not even trying to hide her expression. She kept rocking her hand on his extremely hard shaft.

Tara was in heaven, as the sensations became almost TOO overwhelming for her. She felt him bite her delicate nipple, her lips issued forth a soundless moan.

As Ron was fully immersed in Tara's cleavage, he suddenly felt something warm and wet on his exposed member. Looking down, he saw his noirette girlfriend. She was currently keeping herself busy, by licking across his shaft. She'd start from the bottom, slowly working her way back up to his slightly red tip.

He felt a chill go up his spine, as Monique opened her lips and took his tip into her mouth. She started to suck that part exclusively.

"Oh my-Gaaa..." the boy felt a foreign sensation in his ear. The obvious culprit was the blonde beauty, generously laving his ear with her tongue.

"Don't forget about me Ronnie..." she whispered, before getting back to biting and playing with him. Her hand moved harder and faster, she could feel the wet spit and drool that Monique had left on his shaft. A few more drops landed from Monique's lips, as she continued sucking on him.

"How's the taste Mon?" she asked in a sensual way, then quickly returned to teasing the boy's ears. She kept moving her hand... going all the way down to his balls and giving them a light squeeze, before ultimately going back to her light hand-job.

"Incredibly... ahh... good... ahh..." Monique was barely able to answer, as she refused to let go of the blonde's impressive manhood.

"Mmm, you hear that Ronnie?" Tara's voice was almost hypnotic, as she pushed her chest even deeper into his face. She leaned even closer, as she started whispering to him. "I can't wait for you to let her have it, then it'll be my turn..." She licked her lips, about to kiss Ron, before she heard someone from outside the booth.

"Monique, are you here?" asked a familiar voice. The three froze in fear, as they all recognized it.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I've started to watch Totally Spies after Kim Possible and it is very cute! It has its flaws but still a great show! If you want to hear my thoughts on it like I did KP then let me know**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say... It's so much fun!**

 **P.S:**

 **For you guys who gave me suggestions!**

 **These are the ones that I've already read: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **Emotion Sickness remix**

 **Love thy enemy**

 **Wicked bonds**

 **Cupid Has Crappy Aim**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **Ron's toys**

 **As Bad as She Wants Me to Be**

 **New Beginning**

 **a Week without Ronshine**

 **Currently reading!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **A Bond of Honor**

 **Storm Chaser**

 **Many Possible Worlds**

 **Valentine's Surprise**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **The Primal Primate**

 **Team Stop**

 **Break Away**

 **Kironbon**

 **Kim Possible: Necessary Changes**

 **The Little Things**

 **Unstoppable**

 **Rise of the Unstoppable**

 **Team Possible Turns Evil!**

 **Drop in Reality**

 **Ron Stoppable: That's so Monique**

 **Zorpox rises**

 **What's the Alma Mater?**

 **Step Up**

 **To read in the future!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **From sick to wRonGo**

 **The Affections of a Villainess**

 **Loving you Behind Closed Doors**

 **The Dark Angel Series**

 **The Last Dragonslayer**

 **What Words Couldn't Say**

 **Partners in Crime**

 **Identities**

 **Phantom**

 **The Ron effect**

 **Honey Pot**

 **The Demon and Buffoon**

 **P.S:!**

 **Ann is still in the lead right now!**

 **Second is Shego!**

 **The third one is Yori! The first wild card!**

 **So keep voting to change it!**

 **P.S: I thought of a fun idea! I can't seem to decide on who will pop Ron's cherry! Soooooo leave a comment on who do you want to be Ron's first or visit the poll!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! good again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **43 Ann**

 **38 Shego**

 **28 Yori**

 **22 Vivian Porter**

 **18 Monique**

 **17 Zita**

 **16 dr director/Betty**

 **13 Adrena Lynn**

 **11 Bebe**

 **11 Joss**

 **7 Warmonga**

 **6 Connie**

 **6 Lonnie**

 **2 Camille Leon**

 **1 Amelie**

 **1 Justine Flanner**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	32. Chapter 31: Unexpected surprise

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all.**

 **My response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **Cthulhu rex** : I'm so happy that you like it! That he does! You can even see it at the beginning of every chapter in my AN! I agree! And I'm about to finish totally spies!

 **gjagent2013** : Well I don't really want to spoil anything so you'll just have to wait and see! That she does!

 **Harem Lover 26** : He is! It might... Well, here you go!

 **warprince2000** : Glad you like it! Don't worry I will!

 **Guest** : Mmm... Interesting!

 **JustMeguest** : I know! I can only say that you will see... Soon! Thanks! Got it!

 **Sentiment Remains** : Because you love them! No big! He can't? I wonder what is she plotting... That's true!

 **Smiling Lemon** : That it will! True story!

 **daccu65** : Glad to have you on board man! Maybe a bit of both?

 **Guest** : That he is... Are you saying you want him to think about what he did? And confess?

 **Guest** : Maybe?

 **JustMeguest** : You always say that but you still like it! I don't know what Shego is thinking... I'm just happy that you like it! And thank you! Got it!

 **Guest** : So you mean Ron to have a showdown with the big three?

 **Guest** : I'm not sure its possible...

 **Aqua Rules** : Happy you liked it! I don't know what you're talking about...

 **Imperial Gilgamesh** : Got it!

 **Kyuubi-Titan** : Understandable!

 **pitbull4567** : Great! Here you go!

 **Joe Stoppinghem** : That it will! We shall see! My lord the pity kitty! Do you really want this fic to end? Because if Kim will find out she might kill him! That is manageable! You have no idea!

 **MaksmoNero** : That is weird! Don't worry he will get a nice prize! Can they act like lovers? Well, that might be an issue considering that Kim still doesn't know about them... So you think its Kim as well...

 **Blaze1992** : That might be a thing...

 **cabrera1234** : So Kim is Ron's cockblocker?

 **Guest** : That is true! Don't worry I've got it!

 **biob1** : That it will!

 **Daniel6** : No big!

 **Guest** : I do as well man!

 **infadinityfollower** : Thanks, man! What an I M night Shulman?

 **FF8cerberus** : Ouch! I think some people didn't see it coming! That is always an issue! Don't worry, as I said before I despise that stuff! I just hope you'll like what's to come!

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : I can understand why Kim... But Ann? The twins ah Mmm...

 **Jimmyle311** : That he does! Right! You will see! WOW! That's some image!

 **wrath27** : Got it!

 **The Storm Master 567** : Why do you think its Kim? Well, for now...

 **Vanitas50** : Did he? Are you sure about that? I wonder indeed...

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **UPDATE! This has officially become my most popular fic! I couldn't be happier!**

 **P.S - I love all your comments! It gives me the boost to write!**

 **P.P.S: I recently uploaded "Don't tell" to 'Archive of Our Own'!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 31: Unexpected surprise**

'What is SHE doing here?!' the noirette girl thought, panic plainly visible on her face. The last thing she'd done, before entering the booth, was make sure the store was almost empty. She'd closed up, with the excuse that they had to do inventory tonight. Even if that wasn't the case, then why in the hell had she come NOW? At this specific and extremely problematic time, just when they were supposed to have fun with their boyfriend.

"Are you certain that Monique-san is here Possible-san? Is this not a clothes shop?" asked the familiar voice of the new girl Ron had brought with him from Japan.

'Oh great, her too?' The whole situation was looking bad, and if she had to guess she'd say it was going to get a whole lot worse if this continued.

Tara herself was briefly confused, before she recognized and understood the now significant problem that was Kim Possible. The one girl that was always standing between her and her Ron was doing it again, like it was her destiny to ruin Tara's chances with the blonde boy or something.

Ron, on his part, was frozen solid at the moment. His surprise and fear had taken control of him the instant he'd heard the voices of Kim and Yori. No matter what he'd say, how fast he'd try to run, or where he would try to hide, they would find him... no matter what. Going out there definitely wasn't an option at the moment.

"Wait here Yori, I'll check the backroom... Maybe she's checking inventory, or something." Kim started to move towards the backroom.

'This is bad, if I don't do something, she'll find us!' Monique thought in desperation, she wasn't left with much of a choice. She got up off her knees and held a finger to her lips, signaling to Ron and Tara to both be quiet.

The noirette left the changing booth, quickly closing the curtain after her.

"Hey Mon, there you are!" greeted the redheaded heroine, as she spotted her friend appearing to have just returned from the backroom.

"Oh, hey girlfriend!" Monique was talking as calmly as she could, even if her heart was racing a bit out of fear.

"I called you, and you didn't answer... I thought something had happened." Kim looked a bit worried as she moved closer to the noirette.

"Please Kim, like anything could actually happen... Besides, I was just fixing something! Hey Yori, how do you like it here?" Monique quickly tried to change the subject, looking towards Yori.

"I am very good Monique-san, and I am enjoying it very much!" the olive-skinned girl replied with a smile and a slight bow.

"I guess, but I still prefer to be safe than sorry... Anyway, I'm glad that you're here" the redheaded cheerleader confessed. She moved closer to Monique and pulled her to the side. The two girls were a bit farther away from Yori when Kim started to talk. "Listen Mon I need your help to get some clothes for Yori, while I check where Ron is. Can you help me with that?"

"Help her, what's the problem?" Monique didn't get what the big deal was... that was until she saw Yori moving closer to the changing booth that Ron and Tara were still hiding in. An alarm rang loudly in her head, as she moved extremely quickly to stop Yori.

"Whoa! Hey Yori, where do you think you're going?" Monique's tone was a bit frantic, even if her expression was unchanged.

"I am entering here to remove my clothes, do I not need to do this before I can try something on Monique-san?" Yori's question was so painfully accurate, Monique was almost at a loss for words.

"NO! I mean you do, but... you can't use that booth!" she responded in a hurry.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Kim asked. She moved closer and folded her arms, this sort of weird behavior was not something she'd expected from Monique.

"What's wrong with it? It's ah..." Monique was about to come up with something, before someone cut her off.

"Because it's occupied at the moment" explained Tara. She had poked her head out of the fabric curtain, and was currently smiling innocently at Kim.

"Oh, hey Tara, didn't see you there..." Kim was trying to sound normal, but she wasn't thrilled to see the blonde cheerleader.

"You too Kim, I'm just trying on some swimsuits and Monique is giving me a hand..."

Inside of the booth Ron was standing perfectly still, as if any sudden movement he made would mean the end for him. Honestly he'd become terrified when he'd heard Monique suddenly call out to Yori, presumably stopping her from discovering himself and Tara. Luckily, Tara's quick thinking had saved Monique from doing anything out of place. The girls were now talking, though he was barely paying attention from the sheer stress.

Ron felt relieved, as his situation was looking a bit better. 'Ah?!' the blonde thought, suddenly feeling something soft on his tip. Quickly looking down, he saw one of Tara's hands wrapped around his member. She was very gently rocking her palm along his length.

His body shivered, he almost couldn't control himself. He tried to grab the blonde cheerleader's arm, hoping to keep her from blowing their cover. In response Tara squeezed his now very sensitive tip, stopping him from putting up any more resistance.

"Tara, what are you doing? Do you want us to get found out?!" he whispered to her. She chose to say nothing, simply wiggling her ass at him.

"So, what are you doing here Kim? And who's your friend?" Tara asked, gesturing in the direction of the olive-skinned girl.

"Oh, right! Yori, this is my friend Tara" explained Monique, then looked towards the blonde girl. "Tara, this is Yori. You remembered me telling you about her, right?" the noirette prompted innocently, smiling at the blonde.

Tara didn't quite remember Monique telling her about the girl, but she did remember Ron mentioning Yori to her before Bonnie and Monique had arrived. 'So that's her? The one that's staying at Ronnie's house.' She stared at the girl, before smiling at her. "Nice to meet you Yori!" the blonde cheerleader greeted.

"You as well Tara-san! To answer your question, I am here to purchase some clothing" the ninja answered.

Yori failed to notice Kim staring at her with a slightly annoyed glare. 'If she implies that my chest is small one more time, I'm gonna airmail her back to where she came from!' The redheaded heroine had had just about enough of this Yori girl, at this point Kim was just hoping to be done with her.

Tara's body was getting a bit hotter now, she continued to rock her hand over Ron's substantial length. The whole situation was turning her on more than she had expected it to, and Ron's manhood was simply rock hard. She could tell that even though he'd tried to stop her at the start, now he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Feeling a bit bolder, Tara let go of Ron's member. Her now free hand patted her ass, before she grabbed the bottom of her swimsuit and started to pull it down.

"Hey Mon?" Tara purred, a bit of red in her cheeks. "I'm gonna try the rest of the stuff you brought me, so why don't you help Kim and Yori." Tara's head disappeared back inside of the booth.

She could easily see her blonde crush still standing, his rock-hard member pointing to the sky. She was deeply impressed, her body growing hot again as she stared into his eyes. At that moment her feelings overcame her, she turned her back to him and leaned against the wall closest to her. With her right hand she pulled her ass cheeks apart.

Ron's face flushed incredibly red, as he stared at Tara's pussy for the first time. She was completely smooth, and from his angle even her asshole was visible to him. There was a small, glistening line flowing down from her private part... it even dripped a bit.

The blonde sidekick marveled at her form for a few seconds, she was wet! No... she was SOAKED! Her body shook a bit, before she glanced back towards him with a naughty smile on her face.

"Ronnie, please... I need you." Her voice was a bit more than a whisper, and full of desire. She wanted him, that much was obvious. Her body was begging for his touch. As she waited for what felt like an eternity to her, she started to get restless, waving her ass left and right.

Ron swallowed the lump in his throat before moving closer to Tara's amazing ass, it seemed to beckon him closer with her every move.

'Yes, please take me Ronnie! Mess me up!' Tara thought, the anticipation almost too much for her. Her ass moved up and her back curved, preparing for her blonde savior to make her his. She could feel something that was a bit slimy and warm touching her wet spot, making her even wetter. It was a bit softer than she'd expected it would be. It suddenly moved, starting to explore her insides in an amazingly good way.

"Mm... Oh, Ro-Ronnie..." the blonde moaned quietly, she was feeling incredibly good at the moment. Her head dropped, the only thing that was keeping her standing was her shaking legs and her hands barely bracing her against the wall. "You're incredible... Ah..." She felt a tingle running along her back, all the way up to her brain. The blonde sidekick began using both his hands to spread her cheeks apart.

The blonde beauty looked back, finally understanding what he was doing. Ron was on one knee, spreading her ass apart. He was vigorously licking and sucking on Tara's insides.

Her legs began to tremble harder, and she grew even wetter than before, when she heard him slurp her honey up.

"Hey Tara, I brought you something else to try-" interjected the familiar voice of Monique. She pulled back the curtain and entered, only to freeze as soon as she was inside. The noirette's face became alarmingly red, as this was the last thing she'd expected to see. Tara almost completely naked, an orgasmic expression on her face, a bit of drool leaking from the side of her lips. Ron was currently in the process of licking and sucking on her femininity. She quickly closed the curtain and tried to look away, only to immediately fail.

"Ahh... Ohh... Yes..." Tara purred a bit louder than before, she had yet to notice Monique had rejoined them.

"What do you two think you're doing?" the noirette asked, this was enough to draw Ron's attention away from his work.

"Mon? What are you-" She quickly covered his month to silence him.

"I guess you both forgot that we're not alone right now." Monique didn't sound angry, more amused than anything else.

"What... is it M-Mon?" Tara asked, she was currently finding it very hard breathe. She was still leaning against the wall, unable to move, as her legs still felt weak.

"Kim was planning on asking you something, before I stopped her from coming in here. You'd better not convince her to come look for you." Monique warned, as she helped the blonde up and pushed her to the entrance.

"Wow! You really saved us from a potential disaster" the blonde sidekick whispered. He was seriously thankful that one of his new girlfriends was already helping him out.

"Ohh... It's nothing major, but I will be claiming my reward later... Got it?" she asked, he nodded for confirmation.

She quickly kissed him on the lips and smiled. "Good, now let's find a way to get you out of here."

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Ron had finally escaped Club Banana, he'd made his way out of the mall, nearly running for his life. He still couldn't believe that he'd managed to slip out without being seen... not to mention what Tara had done earlier. First, she'd tried to pleasure him inside of Club Banana. She'd even continued to do so when Kim and Yori had shown up, despite his protests that it was too risky. Not to mention the fact that she'd even pulled down her swimsuit and let him-

Ron could feel his member growing bigger again, even after he'd groped and rubbed Tara all over her perfect ass. The mere thought was enough to make him want to go back and have his way with the blonde beauty! "Okay, I've got to stop thinking about Tara for now! ...Monique as well..." Once again, his head filled with impure thoughts, a big smile gracing his features. The blonde sidekick shook his head, an attempt to stop recalling what had happened and remember something that the girls had told him earlier. "They said that Bonnie's working under Mrs. Doctor P at Middleton General..." he said to no one. He now knew his next destination, he just hoped that he wouldn't be bothering her.

...

After a silent walk, the blonde sidekick arrived at the hospital and entered inside. Walking up to the front desk, he took in just how big this place was... not to mention the fact that it stretched a few dozen floors up, and a few down.

"Oh, hello Ron!" greeted the pleasant voice of the nurse behind the desk. The woman was one of the nurses that often worked with Ann, he knew her himself from all the previous times he'd come here.

"Are you visiting, or here for a checkup?" she asked with a smile on her face, she obviously enjoyed the young man's presence.

Looking at her, he smiled back and scratched his head. "No, no checkup this time... But, can you tell me if Bonnie Rockwaller is here?" he asked, a bit of embarrassment leaking into his tone.

The woman looked surprised for a moment. "I'm shocked Ron, here I was thinking that you were here to visit Doctor Possible or me... I didn't think you'd be here to see your girlfriend."

The blonde boy looked even more embarrassed, he fumbled around trying to find the right words, before she cut him off. "I'm just teasing you! She's on the tenth floor, probably either in the lounge or in Doctor Possible's office."

"Oh, okay thanks! See you around!" The blonde boy said goodbye, before heading for the elevators.

...

'Okay, so she's not in the lounge.' Ron had just finished checking the doctor's lounge, with no sign of said brunette. He was on his way to Ann's office, the corridor as empty as the floor itself. He already knew where the redhead's office was, from his many times visiting here. He'd first come here after several of his early missions with Kim, as he'd gotten a bit hurt. After those first few dozen times, he'd decided to come alone, without letting Kim know. The last thing he wanted to do was to worry her, or make his best friend feel bad.

The blonde sidekick arrived at the office and knocked on the door. He received no answer and tried again, with no results. He finally opened the door slowly, as it was unlocked, walking inside gave him a weird feeling as he looked around. The room was empty, as there was no sign of Bonnie.

"Can I help you... RON?" greeted the very surprised and confused voice of the redheaded matriarch. Ron turned around slowly, facing the entrance he'd just gone through. "What are you doing here Ron?"

The blonde boy started to sweat, as he'd completely forgotten how likely it was that he would see Ann here. Considering that he was in her hospital, and the fact that Bonnie was working under her, he felt rather foolish about his oversight. Noticing that he had failed to say anything in reply, and that the woman inside the office was moving towards him, made him panic even more. "You know, j-just visiting... and I was just leaving!" He tried to quickly move past her, before he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you just going to leave, without saying hello to me Ron?" the women asked, stopping him dead in his tracks.

He very slowly turned towards her again, this time really looking at her. The redheaded matriarch was dressed in her usual doctor's coat. Underneath it, she was wearing a short purple skirt that really showed off her amazing legs. Finally a black blouse hid her breasts, but still made her look incredibly sexy and alluring.

Ron's face turned red, as he remembered the last time he'd seen... and felt the woman now before him. That moment was probably engraved in his mind forever.

"H-Hey Mrs. Doctor P..." Trying to sound normal wasn't working too well for him, he could immediately tell that she'd noticed it.

Ann moved closer to him and put her hand on his forehead, waiting a few seconds. "Mmm... no fever or visible marks... Are you sure you're okay? Maybe there's something on your mind?" she asked, her tone subtly different than usual.

"No! No, everything is A-okay!" he exclaimed.

"Are you thinking about THAT night?" Ann questioned. This produced the desired reaction, Ron froze as a very clear image appeared in his mind... An image of Ann Possible's ass, spread and visible for him to see... Her amazing toned and tanned body, the alluring voice that issued forth from her sweet lips... and her gaping hole that simply seemed to be calling to him.

He couldn't even look at her now, the vivid imagery bringing forth a sense of shame in the boy.

"So you really did think about it...", she turned her back to him.

Now experiencing the icy grip of fear, he quickly looked back at her. "Um... Mrs. P, I'm really sorry about... That, you know, what h-happened... Is there any chance that you, umm... won't tell KP about it?" Ron sounded really frightened, he didn't want to imagine just how much this could hurt his best friend.

Ann appeared to be in thought for a few seconds, before she turned to him once more. The expression on her face was more serious than ever, as she started with a heavy breath. "Ron, this is a very difficult thing to do..." She was silent for a few seconds, as the blonde boy's mind roiled in turmoil and panic. "...But!" Ann continued, Ron's expression morphed into shock. "I suppose that it was a case of being in the wrong place, at the wrong time. I think I'll be able to overlook this..."

The blonde sidekick was about to jump for joy, before he noticed that she wasn't finished yet.

"But! Only on one condition..."

"Yes, of course! No problem!" The boy exhaled in relief, he foresaw his hope and his relationship with Kim staying intact.

"Very good, now wait here until I come back..." the Possible matriarch instructed. Ron saluted her in response before she exited from her office.

Ann started to walk towards the elevators, then turned around and started to walk back to her office. 'Why did I tell him to wait in my office? What do I even want him to do?' Ann kept asking herself, as she continued to pace back and forth just outside her office door. A single desire slithered into her head, though she was vigorously trying to deny it. 'I can't do this to Kimmy, he's her BEST friend! But she has a boyfriend now, and she didn't mind him going out with other girls in the past.'

"Doctor Possible?" questioned the familiar voice of her new intern. "Is everything okay?"

Ann looked up, to see the brunette girl standing right in front of her. Bonnie was dressed in blue hospital scrubs, currently holding the files of a dozen or so different patients. She was looking good, energetic too, despite the fact that she had quite a lot of work on her hands.

"Yes Bonnie, everything is fine. But can you explain one thing to me?" the redheaded matriarch asked. Bonnie quickly answered, "sure, what is it?"

"I thought that I told you to take care of only five patients... and I'm counting at least twelve charts in your hands... Did someone push their work onto you?" Ann asked, briefly forgetting about her moral dilemma.

"No, it's noting like that. I actually offered to help out, if I could. I'm basically done with them, so..." the young intern explained. She really had finished her work, in reality she'd come to see if Ann had something for her to do. If she wasn't working, she'd probably be thinking about her new boyfriend... and missing him more and more. For her, the best solution was to work as much as she could, to keep herself busy.

Ann looked skeptical, her eyes focused on the girl. "I'm going to trust what you've told me Bonnie, but I don't want you to overwork yourself, you know? I've seen a lot of people quit because they simply couldn't take the pressure, I'd hate to see that happen to you." As Ann explained her position, she got a fun idea and looked at Bonnie. "Speaking of which, I remember telling you to go over human anatomy... Did you finish?" Ann suddenly asked, surprising the brunette.

"The anatomy? Yeah, I finished it a few days ago."

"Very good! Now come with me" Ann requested, she started walking with Bonnie in tow.

Staring at the doctor's back, only two logical possibilities occurred to the brunette. Either Ann wanted to give her a new patient, or to test her knowledge, either possibility was alright with her.

The two arrived at the office door. Ann opened it and entered inside, Bonnie following her.

"Wow, you sure took your time Mrs. Doctor P-" Ron started, the words getting stuck in his mouth as soon as he noticed that Ann wasn't alone.

'Ron? What is he doing here?' Bonnie wondered. She wanted to ask the boy the question, but she didn't dare. There was no reason for Ann to find out something she wasn't supposed to know.

"Ron you remember Bonnie, right? She recently became my intern, and I need to test her on something..." The boy looked every bit as shocked as Bonnie did.

"What sort of test?" Ron asked, wondering if he really wanted to know.

'Oh no...' Bonnie thought, as she feared what she suspected was to come.

"Well, Bonnie needs to show me if she remembers the names and functions of specific areas of the body. That's where you come in" the Possible beauty explained, smiling at him. "You will help us, right Ron?"

The blonde Mystical Monkey Master swallowed the lump in his throat, remembering what Ann had told him before leaving her office. "Y-yeah, o-of course."

"Great! Now take off your clothes and stand next to the desk" Ann instructed, before turning to the door and locking it.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie hissed at him, quickly closing the distance between them. Unfortunately she failed to get an answer, as Ann had already returned. "Umm... Doctor Possible? I'm not sure about this" the brunette girl muttered, this seemed like a bad idea.

"You have nothing to worry about Bonnie, I've been checking Ron's growth since the time he and Kimmy went on their first mission! It's perfectly okay" the older woman comforted. Smiling, she sat down in her chair behind the desk.

'That's not the problem!' both teens thought, but realized they couldn't say anything at the moment.

Ron moved to stand in the middle of the room, next to Ann's desk. He started to take off his shirts, the first thing both women saw was his toned, bare chest. The blonde sidekick wasn't overly muscular, but he definitely had a sculpted physique. Bonnie remembered him tossing around guys much bigger than himself, like they were nothing. The next thing that came off were his pants, leaving him clad in only his ridiculous-looking boxers.

Ann unconsciously licked her lips, tempted to tell him to drop his boxers and let her see his package. She decided against it however, simply instructing: "okay, that's enough Ron... Now Bonnie, let's test your knowledge."

The brunette intern swallowed hard, moving closer to the blonde sidekick. Inspecting him from top to bottom, her face turned red. She wasn't exactly sure how to feel about the fact that her new boyfriend was standing almost completely naked in front of her new boss.

"Now Bonnie, I'm guessing that this probably isn't the first time you've seen someone like this... You've probably seen men and women like this, at the beach or school... But you're going to have to get over your initial embarrassment, if you want to do your job right" the redheaded doctor explained. She gave Bonnie a few seconds to relax, before she started to ask her questions.

...

Approximately fifteen minutes passed, as Bonnie answered Ann's questions. Her assignment was to find the specific place that Ann had described, explain the problems that could appear there, and the solutions to each. During that time, she was supposed to touch said area on the blonde's body. The feel of his skin on hers was almost too much, even if it was extremely brief.

Ron on his part, was trying his best not to get overly excited about the fact that Bonnie was touching him all over while Ann watched them. He was still feeling frustration from the fact that he'd never got to "finish" earlier. Kim and Yori had surprised him and his other two girlfriends at Club Banana, stopping them.

"Correct again Bonnie, very good! Okay, now let's move on to... Oh my!" exclaimed Ann, looking behind Bonnie at Ron. Or more specifically, at a very specific part of his body.

'Oh no...' the blonde sidekick thought, he looked down in fear. He could already sense the fact that his boxers felt tighter. His eyes almost bugged out, seeing the noticeable tent and feeling horrified.

Bonnie herself was looking at his erection, both extremely excited and nervous. The brunette cheerleader hadn't gotten to see Ron like this since the first few times that she'd blackmailed him. Her face turned red, she tried to not look at his... situation.

Ann was now fully focused on the blonde's member, staring at the outline on his, now very tight, boxers. She licked her lips again, her legs opening automatically. By the time she regained control of herself, the redhead was very glad that the two teens hadn't noticed her behavior.

She found herself a bit curious... very much so. "Well, it seems as if I'll have to adjust the test a bit..." Ann stated, Ron and Bonnie looked confused. "This is also a problem that we have to check for... Now go on Bonnie..."

The brunette girl looked horrified as the words hit her, she noticed Ann moving out from behind her desk. "But Doctor Possible, I'm really not comfortable with this-"

"I see... well, I guess I'll have to show you" the redheaded matriarch stated. She moved past Bonnie to stand right in front of Ron. The older women got down on her knees, her face directly in front of the boy's manhood.

"Umm, Doctor P, I think this is-" Ron tried to object. As soon as he saw the look she was giving him, he immediately stifled himself.

"Now first, we have to determine the origin of the problem" she said, grabbing the sides of his boxers and slowly pulling them down. The boy's manhood nearly hit Ann in the chin, as it popped out into the open.

The two women stared at his member, the visible veins on his rod indicating his arousal. Bonnie tried to look away, but couldn't. Though she was still embarrassed to experience this with Dr. Possible in the room with them, a part of her wanted to see Ron in all his glory. ...the other part of her however, wanted to run away. Ann Possible was staring directly at Ron's monster. 'He's... bigger! Much bigger than I thought!' Although Ann had thought him well-hung the first time she'd felt it, this was a pleasant surprise.

"Well, I guess we found the source of the problem..." Ann swallowed a big lump that had formed in her throat. She quietly stared at the boy's manhood for a few seconds, as she reflected on how to continue. "Bonnie, please come over here... You can't learn anything from WAY over there."

Feeling pressured the brunette cheerleader moved closer, until she was standing right next to Ann. The redheaded doctor didn't wait, grabbing Bonnie's hand and pulling her to her knees as she herself was.

"That's better, now pay attention!" Ann ordered, as she moved her head even closer to Ron's rod. He got even harder at the sight of the the absolutely gorgeous women that were currently staring at his member.

"Sometimes this area can experience a lot of stress buildup. While it's not too dangerous as it is... it could become a serious health risk, if left unchecked." Ann gestured to Bonnie to come closer. "Now Bonnie, grab his shaft" Ann instructed, the brunette girl's hand drifted forward.

At this point Bonnie wasn't thinking, simply following Ann's instructions. She grabbed the blonde's member, immediately feeling his heat spread across her arm.

"Ah!" Ron jumped for a moment, as she'd grabbed him a bit firmer than he'd anticipated.

"Gently Bonnie, that is a very sensitive organ... Here, let me show you" Ann offered, grabbing the rest of Ron's shaft.

"Oh..." Ron's head hung back for a second, before he ultimately looked back down.

"Now it's best to give him a few seconds to get used to the feeling of your hand... as you start slowly moving." Ann started to move her hand up and down. From his balls, up his shaft, to his tip. She felt his veins, bumps along her hand's journey. Ann and Bonnie were silent, as both women were busy staring at the redhead's hand.

The Possible matriarch's hand felt like it was on fire, it seemed as if the boy's body temperature was rising. In the meantime, her free hand had slipped down next to her most private place. She was fighting the urge to touch herself... and the moist spot in her, increasingly wet, panties.

Bonnie was leaning on Ann's shoulder. After witnessing the blonde boy in all his "glory" after such a long time apart, she was extremely excited by what she was seeing. Even if it felt so wrong, it still felt right at the same time.

Ann suddenly grabbed the brunette's hand, pulling her to the boy's shaft. "Here, now you try it Bonnie" the redheaded doctor instructed. Her student grabbed him in the middle of his shaft and started to move as well. She stared into Ron's eyes, seeing the dizzy expression on his face.

Bonnie continued with a bit more vigor, slightly more at ease once she'd seen that he was enjoying himself. That was until she saw Ron's head fall back once again, noticing that Ann had joined her. The older beauty had grabbed his family jewels, as well as his tip. She began to massage them at the same time. "In some cases, you will need to stimulate multiple areas to achieve the desired results... like this." She stroked a specific point on his tip, he began to shake uncontrollably.

This process continued for a few more minutes, until Ann noticed that the boy's manhood was getting dry. "Now this is also important Bonnie, you must keep this place slippery and well lubricated. You can use water, or body oil, if available..." Her mouth began to water. "But... s-sometimes... you're just going to have to improvise" she finished, before she looked up at Ron and smiled.

'No, she isn't going to-' He never managed to finish his thought, as he saw the redheaded beauty lean towards his pelvis. Her lips opened, and she took his tip inside. His eyes opened wide, as he felt completely differently than the last time this had happened to him. Not to offend Tara or Monique, but this experience was on a completely different level.

Ann didn't just move her head, she seemed to linger on his tip. It was as if she was giving him some special attention, before she ultimately sucked him even deeper into her mouth. It was extremely wet and warm, the boy's mind was nearly empty as he simply savored this amazing moment.

Ann was in her own little world at the moment, her mouth completely stuffed with Ron's meat. So much so, she was barely able to breathe let alone speak.

She started to drool from the side of her lips, but didn't really care at this point. The only thing currently on her mind, was the fact that she'd finally done it. After letting her poor throat get accustomed to the huge foreign object, the redheaded matriarch pulled Ron's manhood almost completely out of her mouth. ...only to stop at the very end and push it back in.

Her pace became steady and fast, as she worked Ron's erection. She began to enjoy the feeling of her throat being stretched out, it became almost addictive. Her body felt hot, the only thing she wanted was to keep going... to please the blonde sidekick. She started to play with herself, as she failed to even notice Bonnie anymore. She let herself fall into a state of bliss, wet beyond any shadow of a doubt, and only getting more into it with every passing second. By this point, one of her hands was in her womanhood. She fervently rubbed her wet pussy, slick sounds coming from it. Her other hand moved to the back of Ron's thigh, she pulled him deeper inside of her mouth. He sported smeared lipstick marks, between his balls and all the way up his shaft, courtesy of the redheaded beauty.

Bonnie Rockwaller was still sitting next to Ann, busily watching the scene in front of her eyes. Her boss, Ann Possible, was furiously sucking on Ron's manhood. Her new boyfriend was looking like he was really enjoying it. She was supposed to be mad... no, FURIOUS! But for some strange, bizarre reason she wasn't. Bonnie's body was growing hotter by the second, the spot between her legs growing more and more demanding. She didn't know what to do, the sounds of moaning and sucking coming from Ann and Ron were driving her crazy. She wanted the same thing as her redheaded boss.

Suddenly Ann moved her head back and looked up at Ron. Her mouth was completely covered with her own spit and the blonde's precum. She was coughing and breathing heavily, as she'd tried to deep-throat him a bit more than she could. Ann looked to her side, only see a very frustrated Bonnie staring at her. Thinking for a moment, she pulled Bonnie towards her and grabbed Ron's manhood in her hand once again. "You want this, right Bonnie?" Ann moved the member around like a joystick, her intern nodded slowly. "Well, don't leave him waiting..."

The brunette cheerleader took Ron into her mouth. It was slimy and smelled like dried saliva, plus something else she didn't recognize, but she didn't stop... She didn't hate it, not at ALL. Bonnie was moving much more slowly compared to Ann, as she didn't have any experience with this.

"Oh my... God, Bonnie... you're-!" the blonde tried to talk, but he simply couldn't at the moment. Ann had left him breathless, and Bonnie was doing pretty much the same. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Ann was now sitting on top of her desk. She was no longer wearing her doctor's coat, as it was now lying on the floor. She was busy playing with herself, her legs completely open for him to see.

The blonde's eyes almost bugged out as he, once again, was graced by the sight of Ann's womanhood. The only difference from last time was that, this time there was no doubt that she was deliberately letting him see her like this. Her erotic expressions, the sensual movement of her legs, were enough to drive any man insane. She was soaking wet, the sounds coming from her slit almost as potent as her lust-filled moans. Not even in his wildest of fantasies would he have ever gotten to see this.

Before long he felt Bonnie let go of his member and started coughing, as she'd also tried to take him too deep.

"Ahh... Ahh..." the brunette cheerleader took a second to breathe. She looked defeated at the sight of his manhood, as she'd failed to make him cum. She was still very much excited, but she knew that she couldn't finish him off with her jaw hurting the way it was.

"Well, that's not good..." said the faraway voice of Ann Possible, making Bonnie turn towards her redheaded boss.

Ann was sitting on her desk, still in the process of playing with herself. She did not even making an attempt to hide what she was doing from Bonnie.

"It seems like this is a very serious case! If we don't take care of it soon... Ahh... then it could be... very problematic" the redheaded matriarch managed to say. She asked Bonnie to come closer to her, she lifted herself from her desk and stood up.

"Um, Doctor Possible, I'm not sure-" Bonnie tried to say, before Ann cut her off.

"Just one very important question Bonnie, do you like Ron?" she whispered to the brunette girl.

"What? Do I- like him? Of... of course I do-" As soon as the words had left her mouth, she was pushed onto the desk, her back lying on top of it. She looked confused, and a bit angry, as she questioned: "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Oh, nothing really... Just making sure you're comfortable..." was all Ann said.

"Comfortable, for what?" the brunette cheerleader asked, but failed to get her answer. The only thing she received was Ann, who suddenly got up on top of the desk and held herself up above Bonnie using only her hands.

The brunette was speechless, she stared at Ann in disbelief. Her mind was still working on accepting what had happened up until now, then she heard the female doctor speak again.

"Ron, honey, do you mind taking a look here and telling me what you see?" Her voice was a bit childish, he could almost hear the pleading in it. She pointed to her wet, bare pussy and the boy moved closer to it.

Ron was now on his knees, staring directly at Ann and Bonnie's private parts.

"I-It's... very..." the boy started, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What was that?"

"It's very wet..." he responded again, his face turning crimson.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to help me clean it... If you'd be so kind?" Both teens could hear the big smile in her voice as she spoke.

Finding himself staring again Ron tried to look away, before he noticed he couldn't bring himself to. "What should I... do?" he asked innocently.

Ann smiled. "I'm sure you can think of something..." She left her ass sticking up as high as she could.

The blonde boy just stared intensely, his mind going a million miles an hour. At this point he was too busy looking at the amazing ass right in front of him... no more than a few inches away. Something inside the boy snapped, he closed the distance and stuck his slippery tongue right inside of Ann's snatch.

"AHH! YES!" However at this point, holding herself above Bonnie was no longer an option. She lost her strength from the surprise, landing on top of Bonnie, their chests hitting each other. Ann gripped the edge of the desk, as Ron was completely immersed in eating her insides. 'Why is he so good at this?!' The redheaded women couldn't speak, although if she did she would probably be talking gibberish due to her oncoming orgasm.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain, accompanied by a wave of pleasure. "Ohhh! Mmm" she mumbled. As Ron bit down on a particularly sensitive spot, jolts of electricity ran up and down her body.

"Umm..." began the brunette cheerleader, currently pinned down underneath the redheaded matriarch. "Is-Is it... good?" she asked, her voice weak.

"It's... AMAZING." Ann's voice came off as distant, you really couldn't pick out anything else... besides being suffused with ecstasy. "I'm sure Ron would like to do the same-ahh... to you..."

The teen's face became red, she looked to the side. "I'm-I'm fine... I don't need... that..."

"If you insist... I'll just have to enjoy it for you-ahh!" Ann started saying. She suddenly cooed in pleasure, as Ron started eating her out again.

Bonnie was trying as hard as she could to completely ignore the climaxing doctor, but found it impossible. The redheaded woman was currently on top of her body, unintentionally holding her arms so she couldn't lift them up.

Ann's voice carried in the room, and it was even louder from the brunette cheerleader's perspective. Her body had already been hot from before, when she'd sucked Ron off. But now it was almost unbearable, as the sounds of massive sucking and Ann's moans made her squirm in agony.

When Ann noticed this, she smiled at the girl. "Changed your-ohh! Mmmm... mind?" Bonnie's only response was to look to the side, before finally nodding in confirmation.

"Ron, honey? Ahh... I'm a bit tired... Do you mind letting me rest, and taking care of Bonnie?" the Possible matriarch asked. Bonnie looked ahead, her red cheeks clearly visible.

"Wait, I didn't mean to-ahh!" The brunette was about to change her mind, when she felt something different. She suddenly felt something very warm and slippery starting to lick the outside area of her tender place. Immediately she fell silent, as her body started to spasm in response. She couldn't control her movements.

'Ron is... licking me.' The thought alone was more exciting than anything she'd ever thought possible. "Mmm... Ohhh..." the brunette moaned out.

"Well, what did I tell you Bon-ahh!" Suddenly Ann moaned out loud, as the blonde's fingers started to move deep inside of her. "W-wait R-Ron, I really do need to rest-ohh..."

The blonde boy was busy with the two beautiful ladies, licking Bonnie's femininity while he fingered the Possible matriarch. Both girls were now moaning louder than ever, Bonnie was hugging Ann just to grab onto something to stop herself from moving.

From Ron's point of view, all he could see were two sets of long legs. Both of them were completely soaked, and almost glued to each other. He almost didn't believe it, but the more he tasted them the more he wanted them... and he wanted them REAL bad. The sounds that they were producing made his head spin. He worked and twisted his tongue, shoving his fingers in even deeper.

After a few more minutes of this, the boy stopped and basked in his accomplishments. Both girls were a quivering mess, all they could manage to do at the moment was to breathe heavily and shake uncontrollably.

Their holes seemed as if they were calling to the blonde as stared at them.

He could feel his painful erection, pulsing and harder than it had ever been before.

"That... was... amazing..." the redheaded doctor complemented, looking towards Bonnie. "Don't you... agree... Bonnie?"

"Y-Yeah... it was..." the young intern admitted, before she looked at Ron. "But what about..."

"Oh my... I think we may need to work together on this one Bonnie." Ann got even closer to the brunette's body, now their privates were touching.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" Panic was evident in Bonnie's voice, as she felt her boss/teacher's body heat.

"Don't worry... We're going to take care of Ron, together" Ann all but whispered. Bonnie was about to reply, before the redheaded doctor cut her off. "If you don't want to do it, it's okay honey-"

"I do!" the brunette's voice was loud, she was determined to see this to the end.

"Good! Now follow my lead..."

The Possible matriarch turned her head back, looking directly into Ron's face. "Ron, honey? Could you help me and Bonnie again with something?" This seemed to awaken the blonde sidekick from his daydream.

"Ye-Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Bonnie and I have... an itch that just won't go away... and it's driving us crazy. It would be a 'big' help if you could... assist us." Her voice was filled with desire and passion, she made it pretty clear what sort of help they currently wanted.

The blonde boy got closer, his tip now touching both their entrances. They were so hot, they were almost burning as he pushed foreword.

"Ahh/Mmm!" the two girls muttered, both feeling his tip pushing in deeper.

"Oh man..." Ron groaned, feeling both of their pussies rubbing against his member. they were so soft and tender, not to mention hot and wet. An amazing feeling that he honestly didn't believe was possible. Kind of ironic, if he thought about who one of the women was.

"Ohhh... That's right... right there!" the Possible matriarch exclaimed, before giving Bonnie a look. They both began to move together, rubbing themselves on his manhood. Ann's hand started wandering towards her ass, as it looked for something.

She quickly grabbed Ron's member, before she aimed it towards a very specific hole. "Go on Ron..."

The blonde's swollen manhood was almost screaming at him to charge foreword. He grabbed Ann's ass with both hands before he took a small breath of air and entered, slowly.

"Ahh! Ohh!" Bonnie suddenly tried to move away, before she relaxed in Ann's hands. She was holding her breath, seeming to have mixed feelings about something.

"Congratulations Ron... you are now officially a man" the redheaded doctor said, smiling. After a few seconds she looked at Bonnie, "...and congratulations to you too Bonnie, for becoming a woman."

"Wait, does that mean...?" Ron asked. Looking down, he saw a small line of blood coming from where he and Bonnie were now connected.

"Don't move... It still hurts..." the cheerleader warned, as she tried to get used to the foreign sensation.

Ron and Ann gave her a few moments, until she finally looked at Ann and gave her the okay to continue. "Okay Ron, start moving slowly..." Ann encouraged.

The brunette could feel Ron's manhood moving back a bit, before he ultimately slipped back inside her and repeated the process. She was still in a bit of pain, as she'd just lost her virginity, but it quickly started to feel better. She was still extremely wet, her juices were starting to leak from her pussy and onto the desk.

Ron was starting to pick up the pace, vigorous but still not enough to hurt Bonnie. It was amazingly tight and warm inside of her, it was nearly impossible for him to keep his cool. This was especially true when it became obvious that the brunette was starting to really enjoy herself. She was moaning loudly, as he started to move faster than before. He could really feel her gripping him, as if her insides were attempting to squeeze him dry.

The blonde sidekick continued for a few minutes, until he suddenly felt a hand on his member. With no added warning, he was pulled out of Bonnie. "Ahh... Oh... Oh my, why did you stop?" Bonnie's voice was breathless, and full of desire for more of her new boyfriend.

"Ohh! I've been waiting for it for so long!" Ann suddenly exclaimed. It was apparent that Ron's manhood was now deep inside of her, she took a few seconds to get used to his girth and to enjoy him.

"D-Doctor Possible? Why did-" Bonnie started, but Ann cut her off.

"Did you really think I-I was just going to sit on the sidelines... Ahh... and do nothing?" The redheaded beauty grabbed one of her ass-cheeks, spreading it wide for Ron to see. "Go ahead, Ron honey. It's not my first time, so you can do whatever you like." She gave him a wink.

The blonde boy grabbed Ann's ass without delay. He moved back, about to spear her again.

"Doctor Possible, it's probably a bad-" Bonnie didn't finish her warning in time, as she could feel Ron moving and saw Ann's immediate expression.

"Ohh!" The redheaded woman's mouth opened in an o-shape as her womanhood was pieced as far as the blonde could possibly penetrate her. He immediately followed that up by moving as fast, and as hard, as he could. He pounded Ann's ass fiercely, loud slapping sounds filled the office. The only thing that was louder, was the Possible matriarch's pleasure-filled moans. Her head was down, her back arched, and her ass was as high up as she could go. She was losing her grip, and fast. The blonde sidekick didn't give her a moment of rest, or even slow his pace.

"Oh Ron honey, ahh... If I'd Mmm! Known! I'd probably... Ohh, right there! Probably have made a move alre-ahh!" She was smiling as another orgasm hit her hard, leaving her even weaker than before. She would have been powerless to remain in her position, if it hadn't been for Bonnie.

The brunette cheerleader was paying close attention to the extremely fierce lovemaking that the two were currently experiencing. Her body really wanted another go at the blonde, no matter how painful it had felt the first time, she was sure it would feel even better now.

"S-Slow down Ron! Mmm! Ahh! You'll break me, Ohh!" Despite her protests, her body craved the feeling of the blonde, he was a natural at this.

"Ron p-please, I need you too" Bonnie mewled pitifully. Almost immediately, and on reflex, the blonde teen pulled out of Ann. She gasped in surprise and disappointment. He rubbed his member a few times over Bonnie's slit, before he aimed it directly at her entrance and pushed inside, slowly.

"Ohh... Mmm! Why are you still so hard?" she asked. She didn't complain however, as this felt A LOT better than her first time, but she was still tender down there.

"Ronn..." Ann purred, as she was still not out for the count. The redheaded woman wiggled her hips a few times, as if calling to him. "You're not done with me, right?"

The boy in question pushed two of his fingers straight into Ann's wet hole. She immediately screamed in pleasure, due to some incredible feat of luck he'd jabbed her right in her most sensitive spot.

His pace quickened, as he relentlessly pushed his pelvis straight into Bonnie. He now had three fingers plunged as deeply into Ann as he could. At this moment he could finally feel his own release, building with each and every thrust.

"I'm cum-cumming!" he shouted. He pulled out of both of them and started to rub his manhood, at the same time the two women reached their end as well.

A few white strings of cum flew, hitting Ann's back and ass. A few smaller ones sprayed upon Bonnie's womanhood.

"It's hot/so hot" the doctor and intern said in unison. They felt incredibly drained, but extremely happy. Ann simply allowed her body to fall onto Bonnie's form.

"I'm... in big... trouble" the blonde boy said to himself. He could already see the amazing, and very problematic, situation he'd gotten himself into.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **Well, here you go! Ron finally popped his cherry!**

 **The winners of the pole and comments are Bonnie and Ann!**

 **and now I have a new pole for you all! Its new ideas for new fics! So go and tell me which is the best ones!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I've started to watch Totally Spies after Kim Possible and it is very cute! It has its flaws but still a great show! If you want to hear my thoughts on it like I did KP then let me know**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say... It's so much fun!**

 **P.S:**

 **For you guys who gave me suggestions!**

 **These are the ones that I've already read: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **Emotion Sickness remix**

 **Love thy enemy**

 **Wicked bonds**

 **Cupid Has Crappy Aim**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **Ron's toys**

 **As Bad as She Wants Me to Be**

 **New Beginning**

 **a Week without Ronshine**

 **Currently reading!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **A Bond of Honor**

 **Storm Chaser**

 **Many Possible Worlds**

 **Valentine's Surprise**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **The Primal Primate**

 **Team Stop**

 **Break Away**

 **Kironbon**

 **Kim Possible: Necessary Changes**

 **The Little Things**

 **Unstoppable**

 **Rise of the Unstoppable**

 **Team Possible Turns Evil!**

 **Drop in Reality**

 **Ron Stoppable: That's so Monique**

 **Zorpox rises**

 **What's the Alma Mater?**

 **Step Up**

 **To read in the future!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **From sick to wRonGo**

 **The Affections of a Villainess**

 **Loving you Behind Closed Doors**

 **The Dark Angel Series**

 **The Last Dragonslayer**

 **What Words Couldn't Say**

 **Partners in Crime**

 **Identities**

 **Phantom**

 **The Ron effect**

 **Honey Pot**

 **The Demon and Buffoon**

 **P.S:!**

 **Ann is still in the lead right now!**

 **Second is Shego!**

 **The third one is Yori! The first wild card!**

 **So keep voting to change it!**

 **P.S: I thought of a fun idea! I can't seem to decide on who will pop Ron's cherry! Soooooo leave a comment on who do you want to be Ron's first or visit the poll!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! good again 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Poll: future girls: if the girl has a (?) it means I didn't see her yet.**

 **43 Ann**

 **38 Shego**

 **28 Yori**

 **22 Vivian Porter**

 **18 Monique**

 **17 Zita**

 **16 dr director/Betty**

 **13 Adrena Lynn**

 **11 Bebe**

 **11 Joss**

 **7 Warmonga**

 **6 Connie**

 **6 Lonnie**

 **2 Camille Leon**

 **1 Amelie**

 **1 Justine Flanner**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	33. Chapter 32: Finding out

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all.**

 **My response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **warprince2000** : Thanks, dude! Well, here you go!

 **gjagent2013** : That is true! Maybe she was busy? She will never do something like that... I think? That's right! Lol!

 **Kyuubi-Titan** : I can! It probably will! True! Kids? isn't that a bit early?

 **Blaze1992** : I hear it! That he did!

 **Guest** : That he is! True but he also betrayed her trust! Not to mention his devotion for her!

 **Smiling Lemon** : It was his first time after all... So give him some credit!

 **Harem Lover 26** : Well, Ann kinda pushed Bonnie to it and the Ronman didn't want to annoy Ann... But will she? I wonder...

 **Guest** : Maybe she didn't notice? And I don't believe Yori will ever blackmail Ron... I wonder who is stronger?

 **Guest** : That she did! She still isn't his girlfriend! True...

 **Incredible62** : Happy you liked it! And your not the only one! Who knows? Interesting idea! Till next time!

 **Sentiment Remains** : Thanks, man! Truly! Well, here you go!

 **Guest** : You are very welcome!

 **biob1** : Thanks, man! Glad you liked it!

 **isaiahbrandon36** : Your not the only one! Don't worry it will come!

 **Cthulhu rex** : That he is!

 **FF8cerberus** : Well, those were some words! Mmm... Interesting! Well, he is the Ronman! That he does! I do have a lot of ideas and the poll is for the pairing!

 **pitbull4567** : Thanks!

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : appreciate the love! I'm not sure!

 **oghren** : Glad you liked it! Does she? Your not the only one! Maybe she did... Thanks, man! I will!

 **MaksmoNero** : It sure did! Of course not! I just had a lot of ideas for a new KP fic! How many? I don't know... It depends on the story! You're very welcome! My lord that fucking cage!

 **Jimmyle311** : You bet he did! Me too man...

 **dxdragon3895** : WOW! That's a looooong time ago! A fan of Ann I take it!

 **cabrera1234** : That's true! I hope you liked it!

 **daccu65** : I bet Tara thinks like that too! Is he?

 **infadinityfollower** : Happy you liked it!

 **Daniel6** : Maybe he will... who knows?

 **Aqua Rules** : Hell yeah! Thanks! You better!

 **Vanitas50** : A lot I bet! I'm just glad you liked it, man!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **UPDATE! This has officially become my most popular fic! I couldn't be happier!**

 **P.S - I love all your comments! It gives me the boost to write!**

 **P.P.S: I recently uploaded "Don't tell" to 'Archive of Our Own'!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 32: Finding out**

Ron had left her office, and ultimately the hospital. Ann Possible was finishing up making herself presentable once more. She was exhausted, that was for sure, but not enough for it to be obvious to the casual observer.

The only one left in the room with her was her brunette intern. Ann had pulled the girl into her little immoral game with the blonde boy, and she was currently straightening herself out as well. Ann felt fulfilled, it had been absolutely amazing to feel him raging inside of her. ...but she also felt ashamed, for obvious reasons.

"Bonnie can I talk to you for a moment?" Ann requested, as soon as the brunette girl had finished getting dressed as well. She turned around to face the younger girl; she stared at Ann, waiting for her to continue. "I just wanted to apologize for-" the redheaded doctor started, before Bonnie cut her off.

"If you want to apologize about Ron... It's fine, I'll just have to punish him later for apparently FORGETTING to mention to us the fact that he has another girl he's with..." Bonnie reassured, looking a bit annoyed.

"Wait... us?" the redhead responded, sounding confused for a moment.

"Yeah... you're also one of his girlfriends, right?" The brunette cheerleader really looked peeved at the moment. "Just you wait, when I get my hands on you..." she muttered quietly to herself.

"Um, Bonnie... care to repeat that?" the redheaded doctor replied, currently feeling a bit lost at sea.

"Well, considering the fact that he's dating you and us..." the brunette cheerleader elaborated, until Ann cut her off.

"He's dating 'us'? As in more than just you?" Horror struck her, she began to mentally berate herself even more. "Why do I always get tricked by guys like that..." She immediately looked back to her new intern. "Listen Bonnie... I'm not sure what the situation is between you and Ron, but if he's cheating on you, then he's no good for you!" She was worried that the brunette was heading down the same path as Ann had, all those years ago.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Bonnie stammered, bewildered at the turn the conversation had taken.

"You just admitted that he's dating other girls... You even believe that he's dating me as well, so-" Ann felt even worse now, as she could already see the blonde boy becoming like her husband in the near future. The prospect truly disappointed her.

"Yeah, I did, but that's what we've decided on... Ron isn't cheating on any of us..." Ann listened wide-eyed at the girl's explanation. "Doctor Possible, me and the girl's who care for Ron got to talking... We decided to share him, instead of fighting over him..." Bonnie continued to explain, as Ann just looked even more shocked.

"Is that why you said that you'll punish him? Because you thought that he was hiding me?" Bonnie nodded for confirmation. "So, why did you even let me... you know... do that with him?" Ann felt a bit embarrassed even asking the question.

The brunette didn't answer for a few seconds, as she herself wasn't exactly sure. "Actually... this was my first time with him... I was just so excited... I probably wasn't thinking too clearly..." Bonnie shook her head, before she looked back to Ann. "Anyways, what are we going to do about this?"

Ann thought for a moment, until a beautiful smile graced her features. "Room for one more?" she asked, her tone innocent.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Ron was just leaving the hospital, reflecting on all he had done with Bonnie and Ann. The blonde boy was still pouring over his first time with the two amazingly beautiful woman, he honestly couldn't be happier at how his first time had unfolded.

After he'd climaxed, he'd let the girls rest for a few minutes. How badly they had needed it had been obvious, considering how difficult it had been for them to stand. He'd been ready to help them clean up, but Ann Possible had told him to leave everything to them and head home.

Bonnie had agreed with the redheaded doctor, despite his protests. The two women had kissed him before he'd left, telling him that everything was fine.

'I can't believe it, I... Not just with Bonnie, but Ann as well!' A big smile appeared on his face, and it threatened to grow even bigger. That is, until his mind wandered onto the topic of his best friend. He figured that once she found out what he'd done with Bonnie, not to mention her own mother, she'd probably hunt him down like a dog. The situation with his best friend was looking pretty bleak to the blonde sidekick. As he continued to wander home, he savored the events that had transpired after finishing school for the day. His trip to the mall with the girls, as well as sleeping with Bonnie and Ann at the same time.

The boy honestly felt kind of drained, not too suprising considering that it had been his first time. He couldn't wait to grab something to eat, sit down, and just relax for a bit. 'My legs are killing me!' he complained, as his house came into sight.

'Home at last' the blonde boy thought, making a beeline for his kitchen as soon as he'd crossed the threshold. The place was as empty as he'd expected, no parents in sight.

"Well, let's just find something-" the blonde boy started, never noticing that someone was now standing next to him.

"...to eat?" asked a familiar, female voice.

The blonde sidekick almost jumped out of his skin.

"My Go-Kim! Not cool! So not cool!" he exclaimed. His chest heaved up and down from the scare he had received.

"Oh? So it's okay for you to do it to me, but not the other way around?" the redheaded heroine snickered.

The blonde boy was lost for words, he simply raised his hands in defense. "Okay, okay, point taken!"

"Good! Now, what do you say we go out and get some Bueno Nacho? My treat!" Kim offered, smiling. She was sure that her generosity would get him to agree.

"Wow, that sounds great! Just let me get Rufus really quick." The blonde was about to move, before Kim stopped him.

"You mean him?" she asked, as the naked mole rat popped out of her pocket and started to climb all the way over to her shoulder.

"Hey buddy, I missed you!" the blonde boy greeted, as Kim smiled at him.

"You two go on ahead, I'll catch up in a second" Kim offered, walking into the living room.

Ron and his hairless friend moved to the front of the house, the blonde sidekick now in an argument with the the small creature. "Look I'm sorry, okay? I'll make it up to you, I promise!" Ron almost pleaded. Rufus looked as if he didn't believe him.

"Look buddy... something big, no huge, happened today. That's why I didn't take you!" the blonde explained, remembering Ann and Bonnie.

"Okay, all ready to go!" Kim exclaimed, exiting the house and closing the door after her.

"Cool! Team Possible is going for some good, old Bueno Nacho!" Ron declared. He and his childhood friend walked alongside each other to their favorite hangout.

Kim started to tell her friend about her day, starting from after they'd split up for their different classes, to the time she'd spent with the rest of the cheer squad.

The two teens arrived after a short walk and entered inside. There wasn't many people around at this time of day, their table was free as usual. The two walked up to Ned and ordered their food.

As they sat down, Kim starting telling her blonde partner about her day at school. ...or more specifically, about her latest run-in with a certain brunette cheerleader. "Can you believe she actually said that?" Kim asked, a bit of annoyance seeping into her tone.

"Well, I already told you not to let her get to you..." the blonde responded, trying to calm his friend down. Kim nodded for confirmation.

"I know... But for some reason, I just can't STAND her. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to see her in the morning at home, AND in school? It's like some sort of torture!" she took a big bite out of her salad.

"In the morning? What, did she come over for breakfast or something?" the blonde joked, before he saw the extremely serious face Kim was making. "Wait, seriously?" This was news to him, he figured he must have missed quite a few things while he'd been out of the country.

"Yeah... You probably didn't know this, but for some reason Bonnie went to the hospital my mom works. She somehow convinced my mom to let her study under her..." the redheaded heroine admitted. This all still seemed extremely weird and out of place for the brunette.

"Bonnie is... studying... under... y-your mom?" the blonde asked, his throat dry. A very clear image had appeared in his head of the two women in question, Bonnie naked as the day she was born and pinned underneath an equally nude Ann, Ron doing exactly what he'd done to them. He could still hear their loud, lustful moans of pleasure.

"Ron, you okay? You look a bit red..." Kim asked in concern, as she moved forward and put her hand on his forehead.

"Wha? Yeah, totally fine! S-So, what were you saying?" the blonde asked, trying to change the subject. He moved away from Kim's hand and focused his eyes on the naked mole rat on the table next to him, busily stuffing his face.

"Well... She's basically coming over every morning before school to have breakfast, then driving over to the hospital with my Mom..." the redhead continued. "The only positive thing about the whole situation, is that at least it makes The Tweebs behave themselves while she's there."

"Okay... and is she throwing jabs at you in the morning, or something?" Ron asked, Kim moved her head for a no.

"No. She's unusually quiet, or very polite... The other day I even ran into her in the school library and asked her about what was going on. She was even fairly... pleasant to talk to" the redheaded heroine admitted, spotting a small smile crop up on Ron's face.

"Well, that's good! Maybe you two can end up as friends? Think about it, no more fighting with her, eh?" the blonde boy prodded with hope in his heart. Kim shot him a flat look.

"Yeah, right! Fat chance of that happening! But anyway, I wanted to asked you something..." Kim smiled at the ridiculous idea, before finally getting to her real objective.

"Sure thing KP!" the blonde sidekick declared, as he took a big bite out of his Naco. The heavenly mix of flavors was just what he'd needed to recharge.

"I was looking for you today after school, but you'd simply vanished... again." Kim was now staring directly at his expression.

The blonde took a few seconds to finish his mouthful of Naco, before finally swallowing. "Ohh man, that's the stuff!" Looking a lot happier than he had before, the blonde boy glanced at his friend. "Sorry KP, I had something to do... But what did you want, anyway?"

Kim scoffed for a moment, before she continued. "Well, for starters, I got stuck babysitting your friend Yori. Someone was supposed to show her around."

"Show her? I was supposed to be her guide?" The blonde boy was confused, as this came as news to him.

"No... not you, it was supposed to be Bonnie. But she wasn't answering her phone, so guess who got that exciting job." The sarcasm was practically dripping off her words.

"I'm sorry Kim, if I'd have known, I-" he started apologizing, before she cut him off.

"It's no big Ron... But if she compares the two of us, one more time, I swear I'll-" The redheaded was looking severely tweaked, her friend looked confused.

"Compare what?" was all he asked, before she glanced to the side.

"Never mind that! So anyway, we didn't get much chance to talk before you... You know... went off to Japan" the redheaded expounded, remembering their last conversation at the time.

Ron almost immediately recalled what his situation had been before, the whole deal of his mission with Bonnie... and of course getting kidnapped and brought to Japan. "Yeah, that trip really came out of nowhere... So, could you remind me what we were talking about?"

"Your deal with Tara and Mon, remember?" she responded quickly, really needing an answer from him.

"Oh that, well..." The boy scratched his head, before finally answering. "Well, I've just dated them once. You know, just like I did with Zita!"

'Yeah... I doubt it's anything like that situation with them...' Kim thought, clearly remembering the looks said girls had given him. At least it had calmed her down, to hear him say that. "I see. Say Ron, I was wondering if you'd like to go-" Kim started to ask, before she heard her phone ringing.

'What now?!' she thought in anger, answering her phone. "Hello?" She kept her voice as normal as she could, although her tone was a dead giveaway for how she really felt.

"Hey Kim..." replied the quiet, calm voice of her blonde boyfriend.

"Josh! Um, hey!" The redheaded heroine calmed down a bit, as she didn't want him to think she was angry at him. ...even if she was still a bit peeved about their confrontation at school.

"Are you busy right now? Can we meet?" he asked, as he needed to start getting back on her good side.

Kim looked at her blonde friend sitting right in front of her. He was still eating and occasionally talking to Rufus. It seemed as if he hadn't even noticed she'd taken the call. "I'll be back in a sec" she whispered to Ron, pointing to her phone.

Ron swallowed and nodded for confirmation. The redhead exited through the front doors.

'Must be Josh...' he thought. It was a pretty obvious conclusion, seeing as her and her boyfriend had just had a fight a few days ago. …and by the looks of things, they still hadn't made up yet.

He wasn't sure how to feel about it, so he chose to focus on something a bit more relevant and life changing to himself. The fact that he now had a girlfriend... No, that's not right. Correction... he now had THREE girlfriends! It was incredible, unbelievable, exciting... all at the same time! And they were all incredible in every way!

As the blonde sidekick reflected on the three beauties, a silly smile appeared on his face.

He suddenly heard a squeaking sound and looked down, only to see Rufus staring at him in worry. "I'm okay Buddy! In fact, I'm better than okay-"

'Beep beep be-beep!'

His Kimmunicator started going off, and he immediately answered out of reflex. "What's the sitch Wade?" he asked. Repeating what Kim always said still amused him.

"Ron! Quick question, are you alone?" the boy on the other side inquired.

Ron was confused, looking around for a moment. "Um... no? Rufus is here with me-"

"I meant Kim! Is Kim with you?" the younger boy asked, a bit louder. He sounded pretty nervous.

"Kim? No, she's outside on her phone... Wade, what is this about?" the blonde asked.

"Okay, good! I needed to talk to you, but I couldn't get through to you most of the day... Listen, Kim called me yesterday and asked me to do an analysis on something..." the genius hacker explained.

"Okay? So what's the big deal? We normally ask you analyze stuff... Wait, is this about me asking you to do an analysis on the food at school?" Ron didn't understand what the big fuss was about.

"No! Well, now that you mention it, you shouldn't eat anything from the school cafeteria... EVER" the younger boy warned. He shuddered, remembering the horrors he'd discovered. "But anyway, Kim asked me to run an analysis on your friend Yori, as well as on one of your mission shirts..."

Ron was surprised, he didn't expect this sort of thing from Kim. "Okay... I can kind of understand Yori... but my mission shirt?"

"Well, apparently one of your shirts had a huge hole in it. I forgot to mention to her that whatever caused it could have really hurt- No that's not right... It could have killed whoever wore it!" Wade was staring angrily at the shocked blonde. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you go on a mission with Bonnie just before you left for Japan?"

"Well..." Ron thought for a moment, before he continued. "I had to save her Wade, they were about to take her" Ron explained.

"Ron, if something happened to you, I don't know what we would do... Me or Kim..." The blonde boy could feel the honesty in his friend's voice.

"I know Wade... But I'm perfectly okay, and I'm not going to seek out that kind of trouble again!" the blonde boy assured his friend, smiling. 'That is, as long as the people I care about are alright...' Ron thought. He wouldn't hesitate to do it again, to protect the people most important to him.

"Good, as long as you understand. And no solo missions, you hear?" Wade clarified.

"Loud and clear!" the blonde boy saluted and smiled.

"Oh right! I almost forgot to ask you... About Yori...?" the younger boy asked, now back in serious mode. "I just wanted to know if she's someone that you can trust... I didn't manage to find anything on her, like at all, so..."

"Wade, I'm one hundred percent sure! I can totally trust her, just like I would you or KP!" he declared, just as he finally remembered that he'd forgotten something... or someone. "Oh man, I totally forgot that Yori's waiting for me! I gotta get home!" Ron shouted. He bid goodbye to his friend and hung up, before grabbing Rufus and heading out of Bueno Nacho.

The blonde sidekick immediately noticed his redheaded friend, who was still on her cellphone. She turned around when she heard the door and spotted him.

"Oh! Ron, I was just about to find you-' said Kim, before Ron quickly moved past her.

"Sorry KP, I have to get home! I can't leave Yori all alone!" was all the blonde boy said, as he started to run back home.

Kim was left alone, as she stared at the back of her disappearing friend. '...to ask if you wanted to go see a movie, or something...' the redheaded thought. She was extremely disappointed to see him moving away from her... again.

She quickly picked up her phone. "Hello? I've changed my mind... I can talk right now" the redheaded heroine said.

"Ah, really? I thought you said that you were busy right now?" asked the familiar voice of Josh.

"Well... apparently I'm free..." the Possible teen replied seriously. She began to talk with her boyfriend, beginning her walk home.

On the other end of the call, Josh wasn't thrilled about his girlfriend's current tone. He wasn't an idiot, he had very clearly heard Kim's loser friend saying he had to go, just seconds after she'd told him she was too busy for him. It obviously pissed him off to see that the girl he was dating at the moment preferred to hang out with that idiotic loser friend of hers, instead of him.

But he'd already decided before, as soon as he got what he wanted... then it would all be worth it.

...

After Kim had finished her chat with her boyfriend, her head was swirling with questions of what she should do now. Her first thought was to follow after Ron, as she had half a mind to stay overnight again, to keep an eye on that annoying Yori girl.

But... from what she'd seen today, the noirette didn't look at all like someone who would hurt Ron. She was strong, that was for sure, but she didn't look like someone who wanted to prove their superiority over others (unlike Hirotaka). She was polite, to the point of making Kim wonder if the foreign girl had a bad bone in her body.

This was a very frustrating issue, she was almost tempted to go with what Josh had suggested to her and meet up with him. Her mind recalled the short conversion that she'd had with a certain blonde cheerleader that she'd unintentionally ran into today. Seeing Tara with Monique again made her mad, for a few reasons.

With every smile or look that the blonde girl had given, Kim felt like Tara was taunting her. She'd just been looking so carefree and happy, ever since she'd shaken off the bad funk she'd been in up until shortly after Ron had returned from Japan. She'd noticed when the blonde girl hadn't shown up for cheer practice, although she'd still been around for classes. But now that Ron had come back, she had apparently worked through her issues... Now, she was almost glowing with glee.

Kim shook her head, she needed to get back home and try to think of something else... That didn't involve her Ron, and that blonde... girl.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Ron was standing a few feet outside of his home, he'd run all the way from Bueno Nacho. He hadn't run fast enough to make himself sweat, but it had still been tiring. The blonde sidekick quickly entered, getting tackled as soon as he'd stepped foot in his home.

"What-" he started saying, before he noticed that his mysterious attacker was none other than his new house guest. "Y-Yori, what are you doing?" Her face was close to his, as she smiled at him.

The noirette girl, on top of his body, was wearing a set of sky-blue pajamas. They were composed of a pair of tight pants, with a slightly loose top. The top sported a green picture of a panda on her chest.

"Welcome home Ron-san! I have been waiting for you!" she greeted, as she quickly got off of him.

"Yeah, sorry about that... I've been... busy today." He looked around, as he'd guessed, his parents were nowhere in sight. 'Figures...' the boy thought for a moment, before he focused back on his friend. "Say, are you hungry Yori? I could make you some dinner." After receiving a positive nod from the girl, he quickly got to work.

"By the way, I heard you and Kim went shopping today..."

"Yes, that is correct Ron-san... Possible-san was quite helpful today" the oblivious girl replied, smiling innocently.

'If she only knew...' the blonde sidekick shuddered. If- by some chance- the two girl's ended up fighting each other in the future, then he wouldn't want to be anywhere close to the action. Kim was obviously not a big fan of Yori, despite the noirette girl not feeling the same way towards her. 'Just what is the deal between the two of them?' he kept wondering.

Ron started preparing dinner for himself and Yori, despite the fact that he'd just eaten. Yori began to tell him about her day at school, the things she'd seen, and just how nice people had been to her.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

In a dark, faraway place, deep underground, was a sole man standing in front of a large screen.

"Hahahaha! Yes! It's finally complete!" laughed the blue-skinned man, best known as Doctor Drakken. The evil madman had completed his latest invention, he intended it to be his ticket to world conquest.

Using the plans that he... well technically Shego... had gotten from that top secret military facility, he was able to find the perfect inspiration for his next scheme. He'd ultimately been able to finish what he'd needed to do. Everything was now ready... except for one detail.

"Now the only thing left to do is... Oh come on..." the mad 'genius' pouted. He'd only just now noticed that the one small part he needed to finish his project was something extremely hard to come by.

He grunted in annoyance, his great mood evaporated. He'd hit a very problematic speed bump. Now without much choice, he looked down to his control panel. He quickly searched for a specific button.

"Now where is that- ah ha!" He'd finally found that infernal button, which was odd considering how frequently he was forced to use it... Like most of the time.

There was a weak buzzing sound, followed by a voice a few seconds afterwards. "Yeah... what is it this time, Doctor D?" asked the familiar voice of Shego.

"Shego, where are you right now?" he asked, his voice loaded with sarcasm.

"I'm in my room?... You know... where you just called..." Her tone was, as usual, equal parts mocking and sarcastic.

"Don't you know that I'm about to unleash my most diabolical plan yet!?" he asked in anger.

"Alright, alright... But it better be good! Otherwise, I'll be breaking that annoying speaker of yours!" she threatened, leaving her room.

After a few minutes of waiting, the madman saw his strongest minion approach him... even if he'd never DARE call her that... Out of respect, of course.

"Well, it's about time you showed up! What kept you Shego?"

"Didn't I tell you already? Unless you have an evil plot, or need me to steal something... I'm on break..." replied the green-skinned woman, as she took her seat.

"That is unacceptable! As one of my employees, I expect you to be here at all times, until I release you for the day!" Drakken waved his hand in disapproval, as he stared angrily at the insubordinate woman.

"Hey, don't blame me..." the female villain began filing her nails. "It's in my contract..."

Drakken grumbled under his breath and folded his arms. "Damn union rules..." He shook his head, as he decided to brush that subject aside. "Never mind that! Now, I have an important job for you Shego. I need you to get me-"

"Wait a minute... I thought you said that everything was ready..." She waited for a few seconds, before getting up from her seat.

"Well... everything IS ready... Except for one small part, that happens to be missing." He began to tremble slightly, feeling as if he was walking on a tightrope.

Shego stared at her blue-skinned boss for a few seconds, before finally sighing. "Fine... I guess I could use the change in scenery, so what do you need me to get?"

Her boss smiled, as he pushed a button located under one of his numerous monitors. "This!" the picture on the screen changed to static for a moment, before it displayed a small device with an antenna on top of it.

"Let's hope this is worth it..."

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **Well, here you go! Ron finally popped his cherry!**

 **The winners of the pole and comments are Bonnie and Ann!**

 **and now I have a new pole for you all! Its new ideas for new fics! So go and tell me which is the best ones!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I've started to watch Totally Spies after Kim Possible and it is very cute! It has its flaws but still a great show! If you want to hear my thoughts on it like I did KP then let me know**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say... It's so much fun!**

 **P.S:**

 **For you guys who gave me suggestions!**

 **These are the ones that I've already read: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **Emotion Sickness remix**

 **Love thy enemy**

 **Wicked bonds**

 **Cupid Has Crappy Aim**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **Ron's toys**

 **As Bad as She Wants Me to Be**

 **New Beginning**

 **a Week without Ronshine**

 **Currently reading!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **A Bond of Honor**

 **Storm Chaser**

 **Many Possible Worlds**

 **Valentine's Surprise**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **The Primal Primate**

 **Team Stop**

 **Break Away**

 **Kironbon**

 **Kim Possible: Necessary Changes**

 **The Little Things**

 **Unstoppable**

 **Rise of the Unstoppable**

 **Team Possible Turns Evil!**

 **Drop in Reality**

 **Ron Stoppable: That's so Monique**

 **Zorpox rises**

 **What's the Alma Mater?**

 **Step Up**

 **To read in the future!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **From sick to wRonGo**

 **The Affections of a Villainess**

 **Loving you Behind Closed Doors**

 **The Dark Angel Series**

 **The Last Dragonslayer**

 **What Words Couldn't Say**

 **Partners in Crime**

 **Identities**

 **Phantom**

 **The Ron effect**

 **Honey Pot**

 **The Demon and Buffoon**

 **P.S:!**

 **Ann is still in the lead right now!**

 **Second is Shego!**

 **The third one is Yori! The first wild card!**

 **So keep voting to change it!**

 **P.S: I thought of a fun idea! I can't seem to decide on who will pop Ron's cherry! Soooooo leave a comment on who do you want to be Ron's first or visit the poll!**

 **So what do you think?.**

 **I have created a poll for future fics on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	34. Chapter 33: Coming clean

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all.**

 **My response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **Jimmyle311** : You bet she will! She will make up for it!

 **gjagent2013** : She does need to! I wonder if Yori will do something? Mmm... sounds good!

 **Harem Lover 26** : Well she is a smart one! Really now?

 **oro03910** : Mmm... Uncertain, for now, I'm not sure!

 **Ongun** : That will be nice!

 **tsaubry22** : Thanks! I will!

 **Guest** : For now...

 **EventNyan** : Thanks, dude! It means a lot!

 **JustMeguest** : I'm glad you liked it! Oh... That ASSHOLE! You will have to wait and see! Thanks, man!

 **Smiling Lemon** : If she notices... What will happen if she won't? That it is! That Ronshine!

 **Ruberforumfree** : You will have to continue reading to find out!

 **Kixen** : You raise several good points! I don't intend to make him completely guilt free!

 **Cthulhu rex** : Happy you liked it! Well, I do aggry on a few things but... Almost all the girls had similar stuff happened to them! But I can understand not wanting to see Kim in pain, don't worry I've got her!

 **JustMeguest** : Its cool man! She is, isn't she!? Wow! Thanks, man! I try! Well, here you go!

 **Wolf** : Mmm... That could work, maybe?

 **Blaze1992** : If she will make the wrong choice than it might...

 **mythule** : Ann will become the leader? Interesting idea! I'm not sure about that... A wild orgy in her house? Wow! She will kill him!

 **Rommel209** : Thanks a lot! Well, here you go!

 **Aqua Rules** : I wonder what she will do... Me too!

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : Shego? I don't know...

 **Lawrence HB** : Mmm... That could be funny!

 **FF8cerberus** : Was it? It will come up again don't worry! I don't know... I know man don't worry! I appreciate the honesty!

 **Guest** : Oh? I imagine they will show him even if he didn't save them

 **vanhellsing9000** : That he did man! Hope you like it!

 **NeroSyrix** : Happy you liked it! Me too man!

 **Crusadeofanime** : I'm just glad you liked it! That's... An interesting name!

 **pitbull4567** : Thanks, man!

 **daccu65** : Why is that? That he is, and you will see!

 **cabrera1234** : You will have to find out! Not yet! Maybe she will show up soon...

 **infadinityfollower** : Thanks, dude! Well, here you go!

 **Vanitas50** : Why do you think that? That she is!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **UPDATE! This has officially become my most popular fic! I couldn't be happier!**

 **P.S - I love all your comments! It gives me the boost to write!**

 **P.P.S: I recently uploaded "Don't tell" to 'Archive of Our Own'!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 33: Coming clean**

It was the middle of the night. The blonde boy was sleeping peacefully in his bed, just like always. This was despite the extremely unusual things that had happened to him only a few hours ago.

He now had three amazing girls, who were willing to share him, as his girlfriends. Not to mention the fact that he'd just had sex with one of his new girlfriends, Bonnie Rockweller... and Ann Possible... As in Kim's mother! At the same time!

He was obviously torn about the things he did with Ann and as much as it was amazing! He also felt incredibly guilty as he knew Kim and James all his life!

But no matter what he'd tried to tell himself to rationalize the situation, at this point there was no turning back or denying what had happened. The only thing he needed to do now was to apologize to Kim and her father. Before they killed him, or sent him into a black hole, respectively... Other than that, he had zero regrets.

The room was completely silent as the blonde sidekick tossed and turned, trying to find the perfect position. He ended up in a strange diagonal pose, his blanket almost completely on the floor. He mumbled in his sleep.

He was completely exhausted, that was for sure. After the long day he'd had, as soon as he'd gotten to bed he was out like a light.

The door to his room soundlessly opened, someone entered inside. Ron's nighttime visitor looked him over for a few seconds, as if they were looking for something. A few more seconds passed, until they locked onto their target. The small, hairless mole rat was sleeping peacefully on the edge on the bed. With quick movements the silent intruder took out a fabric cloth and held it to the little creature's mouth. After a few seconds the small hairless rodent's breathing became heavy, his body becoming slack. The intruder grabbed Rufus and pulled him away from the bed gently, before turning its attention to the blonde boy. The unknown intruder put the same cloth to his nose, before a hidden smile appeared on the intruder's face.

'Target acquired...'

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

A certain blonde cheerleader was sitting on her bed, finished with her long shower. Her skin was shining, even after there was no more water on her body. She was just finishing drying her hair, as it was the most time-consuming part of her regimen. However, her task was very much unlike the last time she'd done it.

"Mmm... Mmm..." Tara was humming to herself as she busily brushed her long, blonde hair. She thought about her day today, as well as just how much her life and mood had changed from just this morning.

From being totally depressed and not wanting to see him, to extremely happy and dying to hear his voice.

Her eyes moved over to a white bag sitting next to her desk. Inside of it was the new, blue swimsuit that she'd gotten today. After her Ron's reaction to it, there was no way in hell she wasn't going to get it and use it again. Her face turned red once more, as she recalled what she and her blonde boyfriend had tried today. She'd loved every second of it! ...even if she was the one to suggest it. 'I'm definitely going to ask him for seconds!'

But what made her smile almost as much as Ron becoming her boyfriend, or their physical intimacy, was the fact that she'd managed to get Kim's goat today.

Flashback...

Tara had just finished straightening herself out, she exited the changing booth. As she'd seen earlier, Kim was standing right there. The blond girl glanced at Yori, who was busy picking something out for herself. The girl looked rather amazed at the selection the store had to offer.

"Yeah Kim? You wanted to ask me something?" Tara inquired innocently.

Kim moved her gaze to the blonde cheerleader, now seeing the swimsuit that Tara was wearing. She looked to the side for a moment. "I can wait for you to change Tara... Aren't you embarrassed to be seen walking around like that?"

"Not really... why would I be?" The blonde beauty struck a pose as she spoke. "What's the big deal? We see each other in practice like this... It's like going to the beach."

"No, we don't, and we're not at the beach!" Kim exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

"Well for starters, there are no other people in the store... We've both seen each other in the changing room during practice before, not to mention..." The blonde cheerleader smiled, striking another pose that really showed off her curvy body. "I'm not ashamed of my body. I'm sure Ronnie won't have a problem if I ask him to the beach, or the pool."

Tara could clearly see Kim growing angry, Tara simply smiled at her as the redheaded girl took a breath to compose herself.

"Sure, whatever... I was just wondering about something" Kim said. She waited a moment and took Tara's silence as a signal for her to continue. "I thought that you and Ron already had a date..."

"We did... so? That doesn't mean that I've had enough of my Ronnie." Tara's tone caught Kim unprepared, she could really hear the honesty in the blond's voice. "Say Kim, I've got a question about my Ronnie..."

'He's not yours!' the redheaded girl internally screamed, but kept such thoughts to herself. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you think he'll like this swimsuit?" was all Tara asked, looking herself over.

Kim looked confused for a second, as she didn't quite understand what the blonde was asking. "What?"

"Well, I'm thinking of getting this especially for him!" She smiled innocently. "So as his best friend... do you think he'll... 'like' it?"

Flashback end...

Tara could still remember just how angrily Kim had glared at her. She really enjoyed seeing the frustrated look on the redheaded girl. After all, Kim HAD been her biggest obstacle to starting a relationship with the blonde sidekick. 'Haa... so satisfying.' She didn't even feel bad about how blatantly obvious she'd been. The blonde cheerleader just felt so happy about being Ron's girlfriend that she simply didn't care. She doubted anything could make her change her mind, or ruin her mood.

She suddenly heard her phone ringing, she quickly glanced at the caller ID before answering. "Hey Bonnie, how are you doing?"

The brunette on the other side took a moment before she responded. "I'm... good Tara... Say, can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem!" Tara replied with a smile. She was about to ask her friend something before Bonnie cut her off.

"Great! Come over as fast as you can!" Bonnie replied nervously. She was about to hang up, before Tara stopped her.

"Wha-What are you talking about Bonnie? Come over where?"

"Where do you think? My house of course, I'll be waiting!" Bonnie clarified. She hung up, leaving a very confused blonde girl on the other end.

"Well... that was rude... What was that about?" The blonde beauty didn't understand what was going on. She even tried calling Bonnie back, only to get no answer. She thought about just ignoring the brunette's call, for the obvious reason that it was a bit late for a visit... not to mention she was a bit tired.

However something seemed a bit off to Tara, as this was the first time that she'd been invited by Bonnie to her home. "Fine... but this had better be good, or I'll bitch about it enough to drive her insane!" the blonde cheerleader vowed. She quickly got dressed and told her mother where she was going, before she ultimately left, heading towards her friend's home.

...

"Well... it should be here, but... where?" Tara was walking next to a huge fence, looking for some kind of entrance. The blonde cheerleader had followed her friend's instructions to the letter, and still couldn't find anything. She must have walked ten minutes at the very least, before she even saw a driveway. "Maybe I should just call her again and-"

"Hey Tara!" greeted an extremely familiar voice. It cut through the blonde's thoughts, making her stop for a moment.

A few feet in front of her stood her new love ally, and one of Ron's girlfriends, Monique. "Mon? Fancy seeing you... what are you doing here?" Tara asked, this seemed like too much of a coincidence.

"Let me take a wild guess and say that Bonnie invited you over..." the noirette said, as the blonde moved closer.

"You too huh?" She received a positive nod from her friend. "Okay... So I guess now the only real problem is to actually find her damn house..."

Monique looked at the blonde girl as if she had two heads. "Wait... you don't know where she lives? I thought you guys were good friends?"

"We are, she's just... never invited me over" Tara explained, honestly she'd never minded it. "I just thought she wanted to keep her home life separate from her school life... I just never pried into things."

"I get that, but... really? Not once did you have a sleepover or something?" the noirette questioned. She still found their friendship a tad weird, even if it also made a little sense.

The two kept walking and talking until they eventually came across a big metal gate, it seemed very tall and menacing. "If this isn't the right place, I'm just gonna go home..." Tara spotted a black intercom next to the entrance, with a small red button next to it.

Moving forward she hesitated for a second, before pushing it once and waiting.

After a few seconds the black box came alive, as the two girls could hear a familiar "hello?"

"Bonnie, is that you?" Tara asked her friend, just to clarify.

"Oh, so you've made it! I was worried you'd gone home."

"Um, Bonnie, I'm here too... Say, any chance we could have this conversation... I don't know... inside?" Monique asked, she was feeling pretty impatient after walking for so long.

"Oh, hi Mon! Sure thing, just give me a sec..." The intercom fell silent, a few seconds afterwards the gate slowly opened.

The two girls walked inside, heading straight down the drive. They could finally see a house now... Only calling it a "house" was a bit of an understatement. At the entrance they could see Bonnie standing, waiting for them. "Follow me, and try to be quiet..." was all she said, the two girls followed her inside.

"Whoa..." Both Tara and Monique looked around in awe, the house almost looked bigger than it did outside. They kept glancing around as they followed the brunette, she led them to a room on the second floor.

Bonnie closed the door after her friends crossed the threshold. "Okay... now we can talk."

"Well, it's about time. I've never met anyone that had the guts to call me and tell me to just come over without a good reason-" Monique started to rant. She fully intended to continue, until she spotted Tara smiling at her. "...and no, Ron doesn't count" Monique finished, the blonde lifted her hands in surrender.

"I didn't say anything..." The blonde girl snickered at her friend.

"Yeah... sorry about that. I just..." Bonnie sucked in a small breath of air. "...needed to talk to the two of you" Bonnie explained. She allowed the two girls to join her on her bed.

"Okay, we're listening-" Monique started, before Tara cut her off.

"Oh, by the way! Did you have a special visitor today?" The blonde was enjoying herself, even more so when she saw the lovely shade of red blossoming on Bonnie's cheeks.

"That's... what I needed to talk to you about" the brunette beauty started to explain. "I guess Ron told you that he was planning on going to the hospital..." She received a positive node from Monique, who looked proud of herself. Tara simply crossed her arms, staring at the noirette skeptically.

"What do you look so smug about...?" the blonde girl sniped, still feeling annoyed.

"Obviously... it's because I was the one who gave him the idea." Monique looked at Bonnie with a smile. "You're welcome by the way, Bonnie!"

"You have no idea..." Bonnie responded, her voice just above a whisper. If possible, she blushed even harder than before.

"What was that that Bonnie?" Tara asked, she was kind of annoyed at how Monique was acting all high and mighty.

"Umm... Well, it's... it's like..." Bonnie had an extremely hard time getting the words out, but what could she do? Just explain that she and Ann had enjoyed sex with their boyfriend, mere hours after they'd all agreed to share him?

Monique looked at Bonnie in worry. "Wait, did something happen with Ron? Did he do something wrong?"

"Oh no... there was nothing wrong with..." the brunette cheerleader recalled the way that his body had looked and moved. Not to mention his taste, the way he'd speared her-

"Bonnie? Are you listening to me?" the noirette asked, waving her hand in front of Bonnie's face.

"Ah? Oh! N-No he didn't do anything! Well he did, but it wasn't wrong, so..." The young intern grabbed her hair, she didn't know what to do or say.

"Um, should we go? Maybe we can continue this tomorrow, or on the phone" Monique offered. She was a bit worried about Bonnie, her friend was acting kind of weird.

"Wait! O-Okay, just... give me a moment..." Bonnie took a deep breath again, closing her eyes before finally making up her mind. "Well... I was busy working my shift at the hospital, like I normally do... I was just about finished with my last patient, so I decided to get a little more work done before I headed to lunch. So here I am, on my way to Doctor Possible's office and I see her outside the door..." Bonnie swallowed a lump in her throat, before looking down. "...she told me that she had a little test for me..."

Both girls simply stared at the brunette beauty as she talked. They honestly didn't understand what the big deal was, or why it seemed to freak her out so much.

"So she led me into her office... When we entered... I saw him standing there" Bonnie described, looking at her two friends.

Monique simply smiled for a moment. "What, that's all? And here I was worried it was something serious!" The noirette started to snicker. "You probably didn't know this, but Mrs. Possible has been Ron's doctor for years! It's pretty normal for him to visit her at the hospital! Even Kim told me that-" As Monique continued to try to reassure Bonnie that this was no big deal, she was cut off by Tara who'd put a hand on her shoulder.

"Say Mon? Why don't we let her actually finish?" the blonde cheerleader suggested. She doubted something that sounded this harmless would be enough to make Bonnie freak out, plus something seemed off to her.

"Okay... so she says that she has a test for me, she wanted to evaluate my knowledge of human anatomy..." As she continued, she could clearly see the changing expressions on the two girl's faces.

"No... she didn't!" Tara exclaimed, as Bonnie continued.

"We started with his hands, legs, torso... basically everything." The brunette's face turned as red as a tomato. "Suddenly we noticed that Ron... had a very... big problem."

Wait a minute!" Tara suddenly got up and moved closer to her brunette friend. "Are you telling me that you and Ronnie had s-sex!?" Her voice had become a little louder, but she honestly didn't care.

"No..." was Bonnie's reply, Tara looked relieved. "...it was both me and Doctor Possible who had sex with him." Bonnie had finally confessed what had happened to her partners in love. She felt relieved, but also afraid. They both just stared at her in shock.

"Doctor Possible?... As in... Kim's MOM?" Monique asked, too rational to believe something so patently ridiculous.

The blonde cheerleader got up from her spot on the bed. She looked pretty angry, her fists balled, her body shaking. "This is all your fault!" the blonde berated, pointing at the noirette still sitting on the bed.

"Wha- my fault!? How is this my fault?" Monique got up and tried to defend herself.

"You were the one that gave him the idea, you just said so YOURSELF! So, it's your fault!" The blonde was inches away from the noirette's face.

"Oh please, give me a break... You know, just as well as I do, that he would've gone to visit Bonnie, even if I'd never given him the suggestion." Monique looked serious, as she was confident that Ron would have gone either way.

Tara was extremely frustrated. She couldn't really argue with Monique, her friend was absolutely right. "But... but..." She'd let go of her anger, her voice becoming weak, lacking her usual energy. "It's not fair..." the blonde cheerleader finally declared, she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapping around her.

"I'm sorry Tara... I should have stopped everything, before it... escalated so far..." Bonnie apologized, hugging her friend gently.

"Yeah, you should have..." Monique chimed in, hugging the upset blonde girl as well. "But, we all agreed to share him today... It's not a good idea, in the long run, to remember today in a negative light like this."

"I know... and thanks Mon" Bonnie replied, assuming her friend understood.

"Don't thank me, I'm mad at you too! If anything, I was planning on all three of us showing up at his house tomorrow morning and..." Monique trailed off, remembering something. "Well... not that it would be possible with his new house-guest..."

"You mean that girl you've mentioned?" Bonnie clarified, she was all to happy to redirect the conversation away from her "indiscretions".

"Oh, right! We actually met her today." The blonde girl was feeling a bit better as she looked up from the hug.

"Yeah, she came with Kim for a bit of a shopping spree..." Monique continued, as the three broke the hug.

All of the girls moved to the huge bed, sitting down on separate corners.

"Well, that's just great! With Kim's new friend living with Ron, it'll make it even MORE difficult to see him..." Bonnie fell into a bad mood, she was desperately trying to think of a solution to this serious problem.

"Friends? Ha! I don't think so... I don't think Kim's a big fan of Yori... She was giving her the stink-eye more than a few times..."

"Well, you would too if someone was calling you flat-chested. Especially if they were wearing a big smile the entire time" Monique continued, remembering the conversation she'd overheard at Club Banana.

"Please... like anyone can call me that" Tara spoke with pride. She pushed her boobs forward, as if to emphasize her point.

"With your chest, that's not an issue... But my point is that Kim is sensitive about that... Very sensitive" the noirette explained.

"Really? That's REALLY good to know..." Tara responded, already planning to try and show off how much better she was than the redheaded heroine.

"Tara, do me a favor... Don't try and use that to hurt Kim..." the girl asked. She really didn't want the blonde to hit Kim where she was seriously insecure.

"Yeah... yeah... Like I would actually go along with something like that... Even if I did... Ronnie would probably hate me for it." The blonde cheerleader pouted, crossing her arms and looking to the side.

"So Kim and this Yori girl huh?... It was pretty lucky that he left before they got there, right?" Bonnie asked. She could only imagine how awkward THAT meeting would have been.

"Who said he left?" Monique replied with a small smile, much to Bonnie's confusion.

"Ron didn't... He was still there?! When they showed up?" the brunette beauty asked. That sounded like a disaster waiting to happen.

"You think that's bad? They entered the store and immediately started looking for me to help them. I had no choice but to leave her..." Monique pointed at Tara with her thumb, "...alone with Ron. And what do I find when I return from saving her ass from Possible?" The noirette took a moment, before she continued. "I find Little Miss Perfect here with her legs open, and her swimsuit down, while Ron was busy-"

"Mon!" Tara stopped her from finishing her sentence, her face flush from embarrassment.

"Hey, all I'm saying is that you two got to have your fun today. All while I was busy doing guard duty... It's not FAIR" the noirette explained. She was disappointed that she hadn't gotten more time with her new boyfriend, despite the fact that she'd saved him from Kim.

"Sorry Mon, really... It's just that as soon as he started doing that to me..." Tara shivered as she remembered the feeling. "I just forgot about everything around me..."

"Yeah, it was incredible..." Bonnie admitted, recalling her own experience with her blonde boyfriend just a few short hours ago.

Both girls looked at her for a moment, much to the brunette's confusion. "Well, aren't you going to share with us?" Tara asked.

"You mean share mine and Ron's... first time?"

"Well, you may as well... considering that we're all in this together. That, and because you went ahead and did it on your own... At least give us the details" Tara insisted.

"And you're sure you're okay with this?" Bonnie asked her blonde friend.

"Look, it was impossible for all of us to have his first time... But at least I can be sure that he'll take my first time. Some pointers would be nice" Tara declared, looking happy with her decision.

"Really? Because by the way you were looking at him inside that dressing booth, I was sure you were ready to take it all... No pointers or anything" Monique snickered at the blonde.

"Don't remind me..." the blonde replied, covering her face.

"Okay... so where was I?" Bonnie mused, recovering her previous train of thought and continuing her story. "So there I was... looking at his... Well, you know... All of a sudden, Ann pulled his pants down and just started jerking him off" Bonnie explained, she was getting hot just remembering it. "From there, I followed her example. Then we both... continued to suck him off-" The brunette noticed her two comrades listening to her with great interest.

"For some reason we couldn't manage to make him... release. So... um, Doctor Possible had a great idea... She was basically on top of me, and he started to lick us..." At this point, Bonnie's face was incredibly red.

"Wow... I'm guessing that it was pretty good, considering what I saw when Ron was doing the same thing to Tara over here." Monique glanced at the blonde for a moment. "And let me tell you... she was so into it, I think she even forgot her own name!" The noirette started laughing.

Tara looked mortified, though she didn't say anything. The blonde cheerleader did recall just how amazingly good she had felt as Ron ate her out.

"I'm just surprised that they didn't find you from all the sounds you made..." Bonnie confessed. She thought that Kim and that Yori chick must be pretty oblivious, not to notice something like that.

"Actually, she didn't make any sounds..." Monique pointed out. She distinctly remembered the blonde girl biting her lips, probably to keep herself from moaning. "Wait, did you moan Bonnie?"

"Are you kidding? Ann and I moaned so much, afterwards our throats were sore! I wouldn't be surprised if Doctor Possible got a noise complaint from the first floor..."

The three girls all laughed for a few moments, before calming down and looking at each other.

"So... are we, I mean... Are you two cool with me?" Bonnie finally asked, still worried about what she had done behind her friend's backs.

Monique and Tara glanced at each other for a few seconds, before they looked back at the brunette girl and smiled. "Yeah, we are..." Tara reassured.

"But still... How did Kim's mom get mixed up in all of this? I doubt that Ron's seeing her..." Monique voicing the obvious question, it all seemed like pretty odd behavior coming from her.

"Yeah... I was about to ask the same thing..." the blonde girl admitted.

"Well... you're not the only ones, I actually asked her about it after Ron left..." Bonnie stated to explain, recalling what Ann had told her.

"Apparently she and our boyfriend had a little... run-in one night. That led to her looking at him... Well, you know..." the brunette continued to tell the two, they responded by sitting down in shock. It wasn't every day you heard that someone like Ann Possible was lusting after a teenager.

"Wow... that's kind of weird, isn't it? I mean, she does have a family-" Tara asked. It all seemed extremely wrong to her, marriage was something sacred. It was based on love and trust, at least in her eyes.

"Wait, that's not the whole story! She also told me that her husband... is seeing another woman." This was a pretty big bombshell to Bonnie's two friends.

"What?!" they both shouted at the same time.

Bonnie simply nodded as she continued. "Yeah, Ann arrived home early one night and found him with some other women... In their bedroom..."

The two teens sported disgusted expressions on their faces. The perfect image of Kim's dad had already evaporated, replaced with a far more disappointing one.

Monique had met the man a number of times, when she'd come over to visit Kim in the past. Every time she'd never thought that it was even possible for someone who seemed so nice and loving to his family to behave like that.

Tara on her part hadn't ever met the man, but she had seen him at school events. He'd come with his wife Ann, as well as their two sons, to see Kim. It made her feel sick to her stomach to think that someone with a loving wife and children could, or would even want to, do this to their family.

"The funniest thing was, she was worried that our Ron was like her husband!" That seemed to perk the girls up again. "Yeah! She started going on and on about how I shouldn't stay with a man who doesn't appreciate me. I was honestly moved... and puzzled..."

"I bet... But still, this is a lot to take in... So, then what happened?" Monique asked, her heart going out to the redheaded doctor.

"Well, after I explained our situation to her... She kinda, asked to join us" the brunette cheerleader confessed with an innocent smile. Her two friends stared at her with wide eyes.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **Well, here you go! Ron finally popped his cherry!**

 **The winners of the pole and comments are Bonnie and Ann!**

 **and now I have a new pole for you all! Its new ideas for new fics! So go and tell me which is the best ones!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I've started to watch Totally Spies after Kim Possible and it is very cute! It has its flaws but still a great show! If you want to hear my thoughts on it like I did KP then let me know**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say... It's so much fun!**

 **P.S:**

 **For you guys who gave me suggestions!**

 **These are the ones that I've already read: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **Emotion Sickness remix**

 **Love thy enemy**

 **Wicked bonds**

 **Cupid Has Crappy Aim**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **Ron's toys**

 **As Bad as She Wants Me to Be**

 **New Beginning**

 **a Week without Ronshine**

 **Currently reading!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **A Bond of Honor**

 **Storm Chaser**

 **Many Possible Worlds**

 **Valentine's Surprise**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **The Primal Primate**

 **Team Stop**

 **Break Away**

 **Kironbon**

 **Kim Possible: Necessary Changes**

 **The Little Things**

 **Unstoppable**

Rise **of the Unstoppable**

 **Team Possible Turns Evil!**

 **Drop in Reality**

 **Ron Stoppable: That's so Monique**

 **Zorpox rises**

 **What's the Alma Mater?**

 **Step Up**

 **To read in the future!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **From sick to wRonGo**

 **The Affections of a Villainess**

 **Loving you Behind Closed Doors**

 **The Dark Angel Series**

 **The Last Dragonslayer**

 **What Words Couldn't Say**

 **Partners in Crime**

 **Identities**

 **Phantom**

 **The Ron effect**

 **Honey Pot**

 **The Demon and Buffoon**

 **I have created a poll for future fics on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	35. Chapter 34: Missing

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all.**

 **My response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **Guest** : Right! Thanks for noticing man!

 **jamesw13075** : Thanks, man! I will!

 **Ongun** : They really should!

 **Guest** : Do you mean in this fic or a brand new one? And thank you!

 **Smiling** **Lemon** : I did, I wonder who took him... Really now?

 **Reviewer67854** : Well, now you don't have to!

 **Guest** : I see!

 **JustMeguest** : I am! Well, it does happen... I know it a lot of ground to cover! No prob man! Happy you like it!

 **Joe Stoppinghem** : Why is that? True, but at what cost? True!

 **MonsterGirl33** : Nice to hear! I am! Actually your not the first to offer it! You can check the new poll! Got it!

 **MonsterHunter90** : No prob!

 **Incredible62** : Happy you liked it! They will in time! Got it!

 **MangaHeroine** : Thanks! I will!

 **cabrera1234** : I see... Why did she take him if she did?

 **pitbull4567** : Happy you like it!

 **B-MIMMS** : Glad you like it! Got it! That will be... Some chapter...

 **NeroSyrix** : That will end in disaster!

 **Blaze1992** : I didn't watch that show yet but I'm guessing that it's not very fun...

 **infadinityfollower** : Well, here you go!

 **Jimmyle311** : I don't know... You will see!

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : Gotta keep it interesting!

 **biob1** : Appreciate it!

 **biob1** : Thanks, man!

 **R-king 93** : Happy you like it!

 **Daniel6** : It will be an interesting sight!

 **daccu65** : I'm glad you like it, man! Yori ah? so a threesome mm... Is cool I do too!

 **FF8cerberus** : True! But the future chapter is twenty years in the future! You will find out! Is that so? then I wonder what will you think...

 **Vanitas50** : Well, sorry man! You will find out soon!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future fics on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **UPDATE! This has officially become my most popular fic! I couldn't be happier!**

 **P.S - I love all your comments! It gives me the boost to write!**

 **P.P.S: I recently uploaded "Don't tell" to 'Archive of Our Own'!**

 **P.P.P.S: I have updated the poll and hope you'll check it out!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 34:** **Missing**

Morning came to the Stoppable household. A certain older blonde woman was busy making breakfast for her family, as well as their new guest from overseas. Her husband had already left for an important meeting, after he'd eaten his own breakfast and kissed his wife goodbye.

The Stoppable matriarch stopped what she was doing to go wake up her son. When she was but a moment from opening his door, the older blonde was hit by sudden inspiration. She backed away from her son's door, moving to their guest room and knocking on the door a few times.

"Yes? Come in" replied the voice of Yori from the other side.

Ms. Stoppable entered the room. The first thing she noticed was just how clean the room was, as well as how immaculately the bed was made. "Good morning Yori! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very much so!" the olive-skinned girl responded with a slight bow.

The blonde women smiled back. She enjoyed the presence of the girl, she couldn't help but secretly feel as if she'd gotten the daughter she'd always wanted. Of course she loved her son very much, but she'd always wanted a girl as well. "I'm happy to hear that! By the way... I was about to go and wake up Ron, but I seem to have forgotten something in the kitchen... Is there any way you could be a dear and wake him up for me?"

"Yes, of course! It would be my pleasure!" Yori liked the idea very much, she was about to make her way to his room before she heard the blonde women again.

"Oh my... It almost sounds as if the two of you are newlyweds!" the woman exclaimed with a sly smile as she left the room. She was happy to see that Yori obviously liked her boy, maybe she would end up with the daughter she'd dreamed of after all?

Yori was on her way to Ron's room, his mother's words still ringing in her ears. Her thoughts on the matter were clearly visible on her face, as much as such sentiment went against every one of her school's teachings, she couldn't help but smile. She thought about just how wonderful it would be to become betrothed to the blonde boy. 'No, stop this nonsense! I have a mission I must accomplish here, nothing more.' She took a deep breath and prepared herself, before knocking on his door.

'Knock' 'Knock'.

She waited a few moments before trying again, still failing to receive any answer. "Ron-san? I am coming in..." the girl warned, before entering the room.

The room itself was messy, it definitely belonged to the blonde boy. For some reason, he was nowhere to be found. The olive-skinned girl noticed something moving in the bed, beneath the blanket. She quickly walked closer, slowly moving the blanket aside.

"Rufus-san?" Yori questioned, immediately recognizing the small rodent just waking up. She looked around again to make sure, but still saw no sign of the blonde boy. "Where is Ron-san?"

The hairless rodent opened his eyes and blinked a few times, before looking around in confusion. He started squeaking, although naturally the female ninja couldn't understand him.

Rufus jumped out of bed and ran out of the room in a hurry, leaving Yori alone.

The olive-skinned girl had a bad feeling about this. She started looking around, trying to find any clues as to the chosen one's location. Everything was a mess inside the room, making it all the more difficult to find anything useful. Suddenly the girl spotted a piece of white fabric, laying on the floor next to the bed.

She crouched down on one knee and picked it up. It was still a bit damp, it appeared to be way too clean and new to belong in here. She began to closely inspect it.

"Oh Yori, did you wake Ron yet?" asked the boy's mother, standing in the doorway.

Yori stealthily pocketed the fabric, then turned slightly to answer her. "Yes, I have! He informed me that he had something he needed to do and simply ran out" she lied.

"Again? Oh, what am I going to do with that boy...? Well, he'll probably be back later, why don't we have breakfast in the meantime?" the Stoppable matriarch inquired. She received a positive nod from the olive-skinned girl in return.

The blonde women left Yori alone, making her way to the kitchen to finish up a few items. Yori on the other hand, waited a few seconds to make sure Ron's mother had actually left. She finally dared to look up, clearly showing the expression she had been wearing since before her latest brief conversation. Her visage lacked any form of compassion for the one who'd taken the blonde boy away.

Yori wasn't one to get angry easily, or jump to conclusions. However Ron's sudden disappearing act, coupled with the fact that she could smell a hint of chloroform on the fabric she'd found, made one thing very clear. 'Someone is going to pay dearly for this!'

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

A certain brunette beauty was on her way to the Possible household, like she had been every morning for the last several days. Unlike the last few days, which had been difficult for her and had made her feel awkward about her feelings, this day was different.

The brunette cheerleader was almost glowing, walking with a small smile on her face. The long talk she'd had last night with her two friends, Tara and Monique, had gone even better than she'd dared hope. Not only had both girls accepted what had happened between herself and Ron, they hadn't held a grudge against her for it either.

This was especially noteworthy, considering she'd dropped the bombshell that her boss, Ann Possible, had asked to join them. Who would have guessed that her boyfriend had it in him to charm all of them?

Bonnie smiled as she thought of her amazing blonde boyfriend. She really wanted to go to his home and walk with him to school, but didn't for a few obvious reasons.

Unsurprisingly, the first one was his best friend Kim. No doubt it would be very difficult for him to explain why he was walking to school with her nemesis, of all people.

The second problem came in the form of a foreign exchange student, this Yori girl, who was apparently living with him at the moment... Going by Monique's intel, the new noirette girl definitely had some feelings for their boyfriend.

So for now... she had to act normally, until she was able to reveal that she was dating him.

Bonnie stood outside the modest suburban home. She rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds, before the door opened.

"Good morning Bonnie, are you here for Ann?" asked James Possible, who'd opened the door. The man was dressed in an expensive suit, just like he had been every other day.

"Morning Mr. Possible!" the brunette greeted with a fake smile. She was obviously disgusted with the older man, ever since she'd learned the truth about him from Ann. His facade of a loving and caring husband had since been stripped away, but for now it wouldn't do for her to reveal that she knew the truth.

"Please come in! Ann is just finishing getting dressed, why don't you join Kimmi for breakfast?" he suggested, moving aside to let the brunette girl inside. He figured that his wife wouldn't mind Bonnie joining them for breakfast, she had already done so over the last few days.

Walking straight into the kitchen, Bonnie immediately saw the Possible siblings sitting together. They stopped talking as soon as she'd walked inside. Kim's brothers sat next to one another, busy fiddling with some gizmo that looked like a remote control for something.

The last person at the table was Kim, who was already awake and ready for school. ...unlike the last time she'd seen her. "Well... so much for not making this a regular thing..." the redheaded heroine commented, loudly enough for Bonnie to hear.

"Morning to you too Kim" Bonnie replied, grabbing a seat next to the redheaded girl. "You realize that the only reason I'm here is because it's more convenient for me and Doctor Possible, right?"

Kim didn't reply, simply scoffing at the brunette's words before she remembered something. "By the way Bonnie, I think I've got to thank you for ditching your responsibilities yesterday..." Kim sniped, Bonnie looked confused.

"Well I had an important shift at the hospital" Bonnie explained, before she spotted Kim's brothers staring at her. She smiled at them and they immediately looked away, still embarrassed around her.

"Yeah... I'm sure" was all the redheaded teen said, before returning to her meal.

The brunette cheerleader was intent on replying, until she spotted the redheaded matriarch entering the kitchen. Ann was dressed in a short yellow dress, she held her lab coat under her arm.

"Oh, good morning Bonnie!" Ann greeted with a smile, upon noticing her intern.

"Good morning Doctor Possible!" the brunette beauty replied.

Ann got started on Bonnie's breakfast while humming to herself, the older Possible was looking extremely happy today. And while everyone else wondered about what had made her so happy, Bonnie was the only one who knew for certain.

'Beep beep be-beep!'

Suddenly everyone at the table fell quiet at the immediately recognizable series of tones. Kim picked up her Kimmunicator and answered it. 'I'll take any mission right now, as long as it takes me away from Bonnie.' "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Hey Kim! Just a quick question, is Ron with you?" Kim immediately looked confused. "Ron? No he hasn't come over, if that's what you mean..." Kim immediately speculated that the reason behind her friend's failure to appear was due to a certain brunette intruding again. Or possibly that Tara had come over to visit him again, or maybe it had something to do with that annoying Yori girl.

Wade looked worried for a moment, before Kim asked him: "why? Did something happen?"

"Oh! No, it's just that I received this weird call from Rufus on Ron's Kimmunicator... He probably just forgot it again..." Wade explained, he sincerely hoped that was the case.

It wouldn't be the first time that Ron had left his things laying around, sometimes he forgot about them altogether. ...but to forget Rufus? "I'll go over to his house and check things out before I head to school. I'll keep you informed Wade" Kim promised, before the boy agreed and hung up.

The redheaded teen heroine got up from her seat. She grabbed her backpack and was about to head out when she heard her mom. "Kimmi, is everything alright with Ron?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll check it out" her daughter answered back.

"Be sure to let me know" Ann requested, as she took a sip from her morning coffee. She received a positive nod from her girl.

Kim eventually exited from the kitchen, and ultimately the house.

Bonnie didn't like the sound of Ron appearing to forget his Kim phone thingy. The brunette knew he could definitely take care of himself, but it still didn't change the fact that she was worried about him. She could at least take comfort in the fact that Ann would keep her posted.

"Well, I think it's about time we got going ourselves" Ann said. She grabbed her bag and she and her brunette intern exited the house.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Kim stood outside of Ron's house, after a quick walk from her home. She really hoped that nothing had happened to him, that it was only her mind playing tricks on her. She rang the doorbell and waited a few moments. Soon afterwards the door opened, to reveal an older blonde women who Kim knew very well.

"Oh hello Kim, good morning" Mrs. Stoppable greeted her son's childhood friend.

"Good morning Mrs. Stoppable, is Ron home?" Kim asked, as naturally as she could.

"Ronald? I'm sorry Kim, but it seems that he ran out of the house as soon as he woke up today..." the Stoppable matriarch replied honestly. She noticed the slightly worried expression on Kim's face. "Is everything okay Kim? Is Ron in trouble or something?" She crossed her arms, hoping her boy hadn't done something stupid that would make her scold him.

"No! I mean everything is okay, he just... Ron just forgot something and I thought I'd get it for him." Kim put on her most believable smile.

"Oh, that's nice of you, please come in." She moved to the side and let the redheaded teen come inside. Kim moved fast, straight into the blonde's bedroom. "Still messy..." she noted. Her eyes darted around, looking for some kind of clue. 'Nothing.'

Suddenly she saw a small, hairless rodent run into the room.

"Rufus! What's wrong?" Kim asked. He quickly jumped onto his and Ron's bed, before he started squeaking nonstop.

"Rufus hold on, I can't understand you like Ron does." She could clearly tell that he was very upset, even panicking.

The little guy thought for a moment, before he ran under the bed. He came out a few seconds later holding the blonde's Kimmunicator.

"So he really didn't take it... Where did Ron go?" Kim asked the little creature, but he just looked confused as well.

The redheaded girl glanced out the window, then to Ron's bed. She quickly opened her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, I'm in Ron's room. He really didn't take his Kimmunicator, or even Rufus. Not even his mom knows where he's gone" she reported, as soon as she saw the young boy.

"You sure he's not just at Bueno Nacho, or something?" the boy asked. He hoped that maybe his friend had overlooked some of the more obvious possibilities.

"Positive Wade..." Kim replied. She noticed Rufus jumping next to her legs, he was holding something.

"Hold on Wade, Rufus found something." She grabbed the small piece of fabric and looked it over, before a small tray came out her Kimmunicator.

"Put it on the scanner Kim" Wade instructed, she quickly complied. "Okay, give me a second..." The boy started to tap on his keyboard, and rolled his chair to another part of his room.

The redheaded heroine waited a few more seconds before he returned.

"Okay! I've analyzed the sample you sent me... According to this, there were small traces of a sedative..." The boy continued to explain the specifics as Kim listened to him.

"Wait, sedative? What kind?" Kim asked, the boy didn't answer immediately.

The redheaded heroine was starting to freak out, as this was definitely not a normal thing. "Why the hell is there-" Kim started to exclaim, before she remembered something. "Wade, do you still have that tracker on Ron?" she asked.

"Kim, you know how much I hate to resort to it-" Wade started, before she cut him off.

"I know Wade! Just... Please, something has clearly happened to him, I just want to see him safe..." Kim said seriously.

"Got it..." the young genius replied, pushing a few extra buttons on his keyboard.

A few seconds passed, before his head dropped down into his hands. "Kim, I can't find him... It's just like Japan all over again!" the boy moaned, Kim's eyes opened up.

'No... It couldn't be...' the cheerleader thought in horror. She quickly told Rufus to climb into her pocket, before she ultimately went back downstairs.

"Oh Kim, did you find what you were looking for?" the blonde women asked.

"Yeah, I did... Say, have you seen Yori by any chance?" the redheaded teen asked in her most normal voice.

"Yori? Of course, we ate breakfast together!" Mrs. Stoppable replied with a big smile.

"And was Ron with you too?"

"No... I did ask Yori to wake him up in the morning, but she told me he just ran off to do something..." the older blonde explained. "Then she left to check up on him."

Kim simply smiled at the woman. "Okay, I have to go. You know, school." Kim waved goodbye, before she left the house without another word. She pulled the Kimmunicator out of her pocket. "Wade did you hear that?"

The boy nodded. "You think that Yori has some connection to this?" he asked.

"Obviously she does! Who else could have done it?" Kim noticed her tone rising, she took a big breath to calm down. "Could you just check? You know... like last time?"

He could hear the urgency in her voice, he simply shook his head for a no. "I wish I could... But it only shows me his current position, it doesn't record..."

With that hope now gone, Kim took a deep breath. "Okay... so we have to find Yori and make her talk!" the redheaded heroine declared in determination.

"Kim wait, I actually asked Ron about Yori last evening. He told me he trusted her... So, maybe it's not her?" the young genius questioned, hoping his friend would listen to reason.

"Fine... It's not like we can find her right now anyway..." Kim capitulated, before looking into her Kimmunicator again. "Okay Wade, can you get me a ride while I contact my parents?" she asked. The boy nodded for confirmation.

"Sure thing Kim, just stay where you are" he instructed, before hanging up.

The redheaded teen opened her phone and quickly called her mother. She could always answer her, even if she was performing brain surgery, she was just that good!

"Hello Kimmi, what's going on?" Ann asked.

Kim heard cars in the background, she figured that her mom was still in the car. "Mom, something came up. I'm going to-" the worldwide heroine spoke so fast her mother could barely understand her.

"Whoa, just a second Kim. You're rambling so fast I can't figure out what you're saying."

"Mom, I need go and find Ron. I need you to call in sick for both of us-" Kim was about to continue, before her Ann stopped her.

"Find him? Did something happen to Ron?" the older Possible asked in worry.

"I'm... not sure. I've checked his house, but his mom didn't know where he was. He didn't take his Kimmunicator, or even his phone." Kim waited for a few moments before Ann responded.

"Okay, leave it to me. Now Kimmi, where are you?" Ann asked, surprising her girl.

"Me? I'm in front of Ron's house, but my ride will be here soon so-" Kim answered quickly.

"Got it, just... Stay there and don't move, okay?" Ann requested, before hanging up.

"Wha-wait, Mom?" Kim heard the call being cut, before she slumped backwards. "I knew I should have called from my ride..." she muttered to herself.

A few minutes later, a car stopped right next to Ron's home. Kim immediately noticed her mother sitting in the driver's seat.

"You know Mom, I can deal with-" Kim started chiding her mother, before she noticed a certain brunette cheerleader getting out of the passenger's side. "Um, Mom? Why is Bonnie getting out?" Kim asked. She hoped that her mom didn't expect her to walk to school with her brunette rival.

"Well I figured that since you don't have a partner right now, that maybe Bonnie here could give you some backup" Ann explained with a smile. Kim just looked at her wide-eyed.

"Mom, that's not funny..." Kim responded, waiting for her mom to take back her crazy idea. "Are you serious?! Mom, you know that my only partners are Ron and Wade! Not to mention-"

"Kimmi, do you know where he is? Do you know what kind of shape he's in?" the redheaded doctor questioned in a serious tone.

"W-Well, no. But..." Kim started to defend herself, before she started to think about the possibility of Ron being hurt.

"Look Kimmi... I want Ron to be safe, just like you. Bonnie is doing an excellent job at the hospital."

Kim looked at her mother, trying to find a good argument to scare her off of this crazy idea.

"What if Ron has gotten hurt or something?" Ann quizzed her daughter, noticing the scared look that popped up on Kim's face. "If he has, you'll need someone with medical knowledge."

The Possible teen was about to insist that the brunette cheerleader was just going to get in her way, or get them captured. But as soon as her mother had brought up the possibility of her friend being hurt, her protests evaporated.

Ann drove off, leaving Bonnie with Kim. The two looked at each other for a few moments, before Kim scoffed in annoyance. "Well I guess you probably regret starting your internship now, don't you Bonnie?"

The brunette didn't answer, simply looking around for a moment. "Are we waiting for something Kim?"

Kim was a bit surprised, but took the change in topic in stride. "Our... ride..." was the only answer she gave, the two fell into silence once more.

...

'Well, this is new...' Kim reflected, looking to her side.

She was currently sitting on a fast moving speedboat, with Rufus on her shoulder. Bonnie sat next to her, she noted that Kim clearly wasn't happy at all at her current predicament. For starters, they had been picked up by helicopter. From there they'd taken a truck to the harbor, then onto the speedboat they were currently on. Everywhere they'd went, Kim had been asked if Bonnie was her new partner and what had happened to Rob/Bob/Rod. The redhead was tweaked that everyone had not only gotten Ron's name wrong, but each had gotten it wrong in a unique way. She was extremely unhappy that they were referring to the brunette as her partner. She was even more angry still that they had simply assumed that she would just ditch her Ron, just like that. As if he wasn't important to her!

"Well, someone looks a bit cranky..." Kim heard the brunette speak quietly.

The redheaded heroine looked away from the open sea, diverting her gaze to her temporary partner. "What was that Bonnie?" Kim asked in a dangerous tone. She had very little patience left.

Bonnie smiled at Kim. "I SAID, that you look a bit cranky."

Kim almost gritted her teeth, as she was reminded that Bonnie was one of the few people that weren't intimidated by her. She was right up there on the list with Shego.

"Where are we even going?" the brunette questioned.

"Not that you'd care... but we're going to confront one of me and Ron's nemeses..."

The rest of the way was filled with silence, as Bonnie had decided to give Kim the peace she so obviously desired. In the meantime, the brunette was busy thinking about her blonde boyfriend. She obviously remembered her first mission with Ron, as well as the fact that he'd protected her with his own body. She also reflected on the way that the madman hadn't even cared about him enough to remember his name. He'd just referred to him as Possible's sidekick, as if it was his entire purpose.

...

The boat stopped near a small wooden dock. Kim thanked the man who'd brought them here before he drove off, leaving Bonnie and Kim alone.

"Okay Bonnie, listen up. Just stay behind me and don't do anything stupid!" Kim ordered.

"Whatever... let's just get this over with..." Bonnie replied in her usual tone. She was attempting to keep herself from acting any differently than normal, even though she was extremely worried about Ron's safety. But making Kim aware of the relationship between her and the blonde sidekick wasn't going to help at the moment.

'I swear, she is even more annoying now than she is in school...' Kim thought. This seemed odd to her, considering the circumstances, but she brushed those thoughts aside. She'd reflect on them at a more opportune time, the key was focusing on what was important at the moment.

Kim was busy sneaking around keeping a watchful eye on the area, as well as the brunette. She was surprised to see Bonnie following her instructions to the letter without any protests, besides her sour expression. The redheaded heroine concluded that her brunette rival was simply doing whatever she could to speed up the mission that Ann had given her.

After a bit more sneaking around, Kim stood upon the rooftop of her nemesis's secret base. Bonnie stood next to her. She was a bit winded, but still didn't say a word. "Okay, this is it Bonnie, just stay here and wait for my signal" Kim whispered. She made a hole in the roof with her laser lipstick, before jumping through.

"Not so fast Drakken!" the redheaded heroine exclaimed. She zipped down from the ceiling and landed perfectly, kicking two of the mad doctor's henchmen.

"Kim Possible!" the blue-skinned man replied in shock, as he stared at the only person who had been standing in his way for quite a while.

"It's over, I'm here to stop you!" She started moving closer to him.

"You're too late Kim Possible! Once I put the final touches on my latest invention, no one will be able to stop me! Especially not you and-" Drakken gloated, until he finally noticed who was behind Kim.

Kim looked back, only to see Bonnie standing behind her. She had just finished going down Kim's grappling hook. 'Are you kidding me!? You listened to EVERYTHING I said today, EXCEPT for the most important part?!' Kim thought, but kept her tirade to herself.

Drakken averted his eyes to Kim, before asking: "Who's this?" He pointed his finger at the brunette.

"It doesn't matter who she is! Now where's Ron!?" Kim yelled.

Darken started laughing madly for a few seconds. "You can't stop me! I have already-" The blue skinned man looked confused for a moment for some reason. "Already... ah..." He suddenly crossed his arms, as if he was trying to remember something. "Something doesn't sound right... Can we try this over again? It's very difficult, without Shego's mocking..." the man requested, it was really throwing him off.

"I don't care about her! Now where's Ron!? What did you do with him?!" Kim demanded in anger.

"That! That's what's bothering me! Who's this... person you're talking about?" Drakken asked.

Kim and Bonnie looked at him in confusion. "Um, Ron? My partner?" Kim replied, never noticing the brunette's expression.

The madman still looked confused. He was wracking his brain, trying to find an answer. "No... doesn't ring a bell."

"What do you mean doesn't ring a bell?! You see him with me all the time!" Kim was really starting to lose her mind.

"Speaking of someone with you... Where's that boy who always loses his pants?" he suddenly asked. This made Bonnie cock an eyebrow, Kim's face turned red.

"You kidnapped him!" Kim screamed in frustration.

"Kidnapped who?" Drakken repeated.

Kim was moments away from strangling the villain, before someone grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"Kim, give me a minute..." Bonnie asked. She moved past Kim before the redheaded could think to stop her. The brunette had had just about enough of this silly comedy routine.

"Let me ask you something... Do you remember the boy who's always with her?" Bonnie pointed at the redheaded girl.

"You mean the Buffoon? What about him?" Drakken asked, failing to notice the angry aura emanating from the two girls.

"Did you do something to him?" Bonnie asked, glaring at him.

"Why would I want to do something to HIM?" the madman answered honestly, he didn't get it. "The only one I'm worried about is HER!" He pointed at the redheaded heroine. "...and that rat you have. ...plus Shego on certain days..." he trailed off, before he noticed that his nemesis was currently right in his face.

"That reminds me... Where is Shego?" Kim asked.

"Um... on vacation?" he quickly answered, in a sneaky tone of voice. This sort of thing REALLY wasn't good for his heart.

"WHERE?"

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **Well, here you go! Ron finally popped his cherry!**

 **The winners of the pole and comments are Bonnie and Ann!**

 **and now I have a new pole for you all! Its new ideas for new fics! So go and tell me which is the best ones!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I've started to watch Totally Spies after Kim Possible and it is very cute! It has its flaws but still a great show! If you want to hear my thoughts on it like I did KP then let me know**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say... It's so much fun!**

 **P.S:**

 **For you guys who gave me suggestions!**

 **These are the ones that I've already read: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **Emotion Sickness remix**

 **Love thy enemy**

 **Wicked bonds**

 **Cupid Has Crappy Aim**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **Ron's toys**

 **As Bad as She Wants Me to Be**

 **New Beginning**

 **a Week without Ronshine**

 **Currently reading!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **A Bond of Honor**

 **Storm Chaser**

 **Many Possible Worlds**

 **Valentine's Surprise**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **The Primal Primate**

 **Team Stop**

 **Break Away**

 **Kironbon**

 **Kim Possible: Necessary Changes**

 **The Little Things**

 **Unstoppable**

 **Rise of the Unstoppable**

 **Team Possible Turns Evil!**

 **Drop in Reality**

 **Ron Stoppable: That's so Monique**

 **Zorpox rises**

 **What's the Alma Mater?**

 **Step Up**

 **To read in the future!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **From sick to wRonGo**

 **The Affections of a Villainess**

 **Loving you Behind Closed Doors**

 **The Dark Angel Series**

 **The Last Dragonslayer**

 **What Words Couldn't Say**

 **Partners in Crime**

 **Identities**

 **Phantom**

 **The Ron effect**

 **Honey Pot**

 **The Demon and Buffoon**

 **I have created a poll for future fics on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	36. Chapter 35: On the way

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all.**

 **My response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **kmtdiccion** : Your one of the few! Happy you liked it! Youll have to wait and see!

 **Harem Lover 26** : That could be fun to see! I see... Mmm, not a bad idea!

 **Cthulhu rex** : Thanks, dude! Got it!

 **justafan** : That would be cool to see! But why do you think it's her? true!

 **warprince2000** : Thanks a lot man! No prob! Here you go!

 **Smiling Lemon** : Why do you think it was Shego?

 **GojiraBurst54** : That he was! You will have to wait and see! Got it!

 **KaijuGirl4Ever** : Great to have you! Got it!

 **KaijuCrusha64** : Thanks! I don't know... Got it!

 **AnimeFan2015** : Happy you liked it! Got it!

 **Miracle12** : Thanks a lot! Got it!

 **M1903A4** : Wow! All in one sitting? Impressive! Well, welcome onboard and I hope you'll like what's to come!

 **JustMeguest** : Believe me, man, if I could I would make it as long as the future chapter! Shego you say? It's true that they will try and help as much as they can, but there is a limit to what they can do! Thanks a lot, man! I will! It's cool! I am aware and thank you again!

 **Guest** : They do know! And I don't see why not! I wonder who...

 **Kyuubi-Titan** : Ohhhh! The puns! I love!

 **FF8cerberus** : That's true! Everyone is a suspect! Too bad... I was kinda hoping you'd have some idea who it was!

 **oghren** : I hope you'll like what's to come! And I will!

 **pitbull4567** : Thanks!

 **gjagent2013** : Why would they tell her is the better question! I'm not sure... You will see soon enough!

 **jamesw13075** : Thanks! Like in the episode of them stuck together at the hip!

 **bleach1990** : That would be the case... If she really is the one who took him!

 **NeroSyrix** : Thanks a lot dude! I know and that's why I upload every weekend!

 **Blaze1992** : WOW... That's really bad! Not gonna lie that it's kinda messed up! And thanks for the explanation!

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : That's true!

 **The Storm Master 567** : Shego you say? That is gonna be a very big shock to Kim! I hope she'll still be sane by that time!

 **Joe Stoppinghem** : You raise a good point! Damm! That train pun made me laugh!

 **Rommel209** : Well here you go!

 **R-king 93** : He will... Someday!

 **cabrera1234** : I don't think she'll ever do that... But then again... Who knows?

 **infadinityfollower** : Thanks, man! Well, here you go!

 **Daniel6** : Not sure... That it will! I might...

 **Vanitas50** : I hope you'll like what's to come!

 **biob1** : Can I ask what do you think?

 **daccu65** : Of she's upset! Me? throwing off curves? I have no idea what you mean... True!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future fics on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **UPDATE! This has officially become my most popular fic! I couldn't be happier!**

 **P.S - I love all your comments! It gives me the boost to write!**

 **P.P.S: I recently uploaded "Don't tell" to 'Archive of Our Own'!**

 **P.P.P.S: I have updated the poll and hope you'll check it out!**

 **P.P.P.P.S: As you guys have probably seen the new poll I've put up! I have to again ask for some help in the cover art department! So if anyone can help with any of the new future fics just PM me and let me know!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 34: On the way**

A certain blonde cheerleader was busy modeling some new outfits she'd picked up from club Banana today. Quite frankly, she wasn't very happy with how this day had gone so far.

Her morning had started with the knowledge that she couldn't visit her boyfriend's home in the morning, not as long as Yori was staying there. It would just cause her Ronnie problems if she, or any of the other girls, did so.

Her morning continued with finding out that neither Ron nor Kim had arrived at school today. She'd heard something about them both calling in sick at the same time.

Bonnie was busy at the hospital today, even Yori hadn't shown up for class.

Cheerleading practice had been canceled, obviously. At least she'd managed to find Monique, the two of them had grabbed a bite to eat, they'd even gone shopping together. She would have never thought that she'd have such a pleasant time hanging out with one of her former love rivals.

And no, it hadn't been just because Monique had let Tara use her store discount... Although that had helped.

She was planning on surprising her boyfriend with a new dress, or maybe the new swimsuit she'd gotten yesterday. ...or she could just put her cheerleading outfit back on and let him take her...

'No... I've already decided that I want it to be romantic' the blonde beauty reminded herself. She could clearly see them together, just having fun, until it was the right moment to have her first time with him.

'But only after Mon...' she resolved, remembering that her noirette friend was the only one who hadn't had "her fun" with him yet. Tara's face turned red, as the memories of Ron exploring her insides and tasting her essence almost too much for her. For a moment, her body started to grow hot again.

She had agreed with Bonnie that Monique should have the next opportunity with Ron, but that didn't mean that she couldn't plan for her turn and hope that her friend wouldn't take too long.

Suddenly Tara heard something moving behind her back. She looked behind her, only to see absolutely nothing unusual. 'Okay? Weird...' Tara was sure she'd seen something moving from the corner of her eye. But as soon as she turned her head, nothing was there. The blonde girl noticed that her bedroom door was cracked open. She quickly moved to the entrance, closing it slowly. "I don't remember it-ah!" the blonde cheerleader began, before she was suddenly pushed to the floor by an unknown force. She almost slammed her face into the ground, but managed to stop herself at the last second.

"Where is he!?" someone yelled into her ear.

Tara didn't recognize the voice, as it was muffled. She hadn't even caught a glance of her intruder. She could feel both of her hands being pulled behind her back, rendering her helpless.

The blonde cheerleader couldn't answer, or even try to figure out what was happening to her, not when her heart was beating so fast out of fear.

"I will ask you again..." the intruder stated, the blonde could feel a drop of her sweat sliding down her neck. "Where is Ron Stoppable?"

"Ah?" Tara replied in surprise, she didn't understand what this person was talking about.

"Do not try to deny it, I have seen you with him... in the mall, in the dressing room!" Her attacker's voice sounded a bit clearer, it was definitely a girl.

"What-what do you want with him?" Tara questioned, squirming around. The female intruder pushed Tara's face back into the floor, even twisting her wrist for good measure.

"I am the one asking the questions here... Now tell me what you have done to him, before I really get angry..." Her voice was calmer now, but her tone still held a promise of pain.

"I didn't do anything t-to my Ronnie!" the blonde captive declared, as she began to feel numbing pain in her arms.

"Do not lie to me... I could feel the way his energy was acting. What did you do with him?" she asked again.

As the gears began turning in Tara's head, her eyes opened wide in horror. "Wait, why are you looking for him?! What happened to my Ronnie?!" The blonde cheerleader started struggling even harder, desperately trying to get away from her attacker.

"Stay still!" Holding a girl down was a lot harder when the attacker is trying to avoid hurting her.

"Not until you tell me what happened to my boyfriend!" Tara yelled. She suddenly felt her attacker's grip weaken. She broke one of her hands free and pushed the attacker away.

The blonde beauty quickly turned around to face her mystery person. She beheld a girl wearing a full black bodysuit, with a black mask that hid her face completely. Tara prepared to try and defend herself, before she noticed that her intruder wasn't moving at the moment.

The blonde tried to step back, while keeping the intruder in her line of sight. Tara glanced at her door for a moment, then noticed something extremely fast moving towards her. The blonde girl closed her eyes out of reflex. She waited for her attacker to use the opportunity to take her out, but nothing happened. The blonde cheerleader opened her eyes again and scanned her room. 'Where did she go!?' Tara was still terrified, keeping her back against the wall. After a few more seconds passed, she came to the conclusion that she was alone again.

The first thing that sprang to mind, was the question of why she was attacked. But that was immediately replaced by the cold grip of anxiety as she feared for her Ron's safety.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Kim's temporary partner, Bonnie, sat next to her on a private jet. They had just left the madman's lair, after finding out that Shego was on paid vacation at the moment. She was staying at a very high-class resort, courtesy of her blue-skinned employer.

It was actually quite a jarring sight to see, the madman had been so down when he'd come to the understanding that Kim hadn't come to stop his 'evil plan'. Just like a child that didn't get to play with his friends on the playground.

 **Flashback...**

"Wait... are you telling me that you're not going to stop me from launching my ultimate plan for world conquest?!" Drakken exclaimed. He was shocked, he couldn't believe he'd heard her correctly.

"No, not today... I've got some much more important business with Shego" Kim explained. She turned away and started walking out of the lair.

"W-Wait a minute! This is not how it's supposed to BE! As a hero, you are supposed to always try and stop me!" He sounded almost desperate.

"Consider this your chance..." the redheaded heroine hinted to him, before moving out of earshot.

"Um... was that a good idea?" the brunette cheerleader questioned. It seemed very irresponsible to leave someone like him alone. Especially since he'd insisted that if Kim didn't stop him, at that very moment, then she'd basically miss her window of opportunity.

"It's fine... If there's one thing I know, it's that if Drakken was really going to do something- and was as close as he said he was- there is no way that Shego wouldn't be there as well..." Kim reassured Bonnie. The last few of Drakken's henchmen moved to the side, letting Kim and her brunette friend pass.

 **End flashback...**

Bonnie wasn't one to follow Kim's deeds, whether they were published online or aired on the news. She had no idea who this person, they were headed to see, was.

"Say Kim, who's this Shego?" Bonnie finally asked, giving into her curiosity. This made Kim look at her, the young Possible's face showing her irritation.

"Trust me... you'll know her once you see her..." Kim insisted, refusing to say any more.

"Okay... fine. But why would she even go and do something to... HIM?" The brunette refused to let it go, until she got an answer.

Kim grunted at her fellow cheerleader and faced Bonnie. "Let's just say that Shego probably planned to use Ron to make me mad... like she did before" Kim mumbled. Bonnie looked at her in concern.

"What could she possibly-"

"She kissed him, for starters, just to annoy me. And she made sure to show me, before she started to-" At this point the redheaded heroine wasn't really talking to Bonnie, so much as herself. Kim remembered that the female villain still had some very serious, and well-deserved, payback coming.

"She did WHAT?" The brunette beauty's body shook from the effort of holding herself back from demanding an explanation from her new partner.

Looking back at Bonnie for a moment, Kim turned her head back towards the window. "Didn't you hear me the first time? Besides, what are you even doing here Bonnie?"

The brunette was caught unprepared, as she remembered her reason... her real one that is.

 **Flashback...**

Bonnie was in the car with her mentor and teacher, Ann Possible. The two of them were currently on their way to the hospital, having a pleasant conversation concerning a few of their patients.

"...he's basically fine, he just needs a bit of attention. I'm telling you, as long as you keep visiting him during the day, he'll get better" Ann explained to her protege.

"So what you're telling me, is that just saying good morning and smiling at him will help at this point?" It seemed a little strange to her.

"That's pretty much the short version, yes...

By the way Bonnie..." Ann glanced at the girl next to her. "Have you... talked to... You know...?" The redheaded matriarch felt a bit embarrassed, she looked away and focused on driving with shaky hands. To say this wasn't difficult for her would be extremely incorrect. The mere idea of joining and becoming one of Ron's lovers was just so crazy, it actually made her heart beat faster.

Bonnie on her part looked out the window, before turning her head to face her mentor. "Yeah, we did... yesterday..."

"Well, you sure don't take your time..." Ann responded, the brunette's tone didn't bode well for her.

"Honestly... they were more surprised than anything. They were okay with you... joining" the brunette answered sincerely, remembering her friend's responses.

Ann felt as if a huge load had been lifted from her shoulders. Said women breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well, that's great! I'm just hoping you won't change your mind about having an old woman with you..."

The cheerleader glanced skeptically at her mentor, before scoffing. "Please... if I can look HALF as good as you do when I'm older, I'll be more then happy" she declared.

Ann started laughing, before she heard her phone go off. She hoped it wasn't anything serious. "Hello?"

After a few seconds of listening Ann suddenly changed lanes, and her destination. Apparently something had happened to their blonde lover. Kim was going to go and find him, she had just called to inform her mother.

"Bonnie, I want you to go with Kim and make sure he's okay" Ann practically commanded.

"I would have offered to go, even if you hadn't told me to, but won't Kim refuse my help?" She could already see the redheaded teen either ignoring her, or laughing in her face outright.

"Leave that to me..."

 **End flashback...**

"Honestly... Doctor Possible told me that it would be good field experience... and I agree with her!" Bonnie lied.

"Ah... sucking up to her already? Is that why you've been so nice over the last few days? Figures it was something like that."

"Think whatever you like Kim. I'm just doing this to get more experience... so don't read too much into it." The brunette cheerleader was determined to show her rival that she was still the same old Bonnie, even if she was extremely ticked off about this Shego kissing her boyfriend at the moment.

The two girls both fell silent, pondering what was about to happen.

After a few more minutes, they arrived at the resort where Shego was supposedly staying. The plane landed, Bonnie was grateful that she didn't have to jump out of the aircraft like she had on her mission with Ron. The two arrived at the front counter and, after a quick bad cop routine led by Kim, they were on their way to the spot the villain currently was.

The first thing they noticed was a huge outdoor pool. There were some people walking around it, some were even swimming. Most of the people around them were couples, along with a few rich-looking men working on their laptop or talking on the phone.

A couple dozen lounge beds with big umbrellas were scattered all around.

As Bonnie looked around, she couldn't help but think that this place really seemed to live up to its reputation. 'I wonder if I can visit here again with Ron?' She reminded herself that she was supposed to find her boyfriend BEFORE she made any future plans for him.

The brunette cheerleader looked at Kim, noticing that her redheaded rival was staring at something very intently. Bonnie looked in the same direction, only to see some extremely muscular, handsome-looking men. They were surrounding a single bed, blocking it from view.

When the redheaded heroine picked out a very familiar voice, she started moving towards the small crowd.

"...come on, you don't mean that! Let me just take you out to lunch! I promise you won't regret it!-" claimed one man.

"Don't listen to him, I'll be much more interesting company. Shall we say... for dinner?" offered another, as he pushed his way into the inner circle.

A few more of them started to argue, before one of them moved forward. "Listen, just come with me and I'll show-" He grabbed someone's hand and was promptly thrown a few feet up into the air, before he landed straight into the pool.

"What did I say about touching me?" asked a female voice, the men took a big step backwards.

Bonnie could now clearly see the very unusual-looking woman a few feet away from her. She was tall and extremely beautiful, with jet-black hair and greenish skin. Her features made her look very exotic. She wore a black bikini swimsuit that really emphasized her curves, but didn't show too much skin. Complementing the swimsuit she had a big, red sunhat and black shades.

The way she was poised at the moment implied that she'd kicked the man who had touched her hand into the pool.

"Shego..." the redheaded heroine ground out, as she started to move closer.

'That's Shego?!' Bonnie thought in worry, staring at the villain.

The green-skinned woman had evidently heard Kim, she looked to the side and smiled upon spotting the redheaded girl. "Oh, hello Princess! Fancy meeting you here." Shego took off her glasses and smiled at her nemesis.

"I wish I didn't have to see your ugly face... But then again, you were the one asking for this!" Kim started running at full speed, immediately sending a kick towards her enemy's midriff.

Shego tossed her big hat to the side and dodged, Kim passed over her with blinding speed. Shego grabbed the redhead's leg in an attempt throw her into the pool. ...only for Kim to land right on the diving board, and from there straight back to her target.

"Now this is what I call a vacation!" Shego declared loudly, her hands lighting up with green plasma. She ultimately ran back in Kim's direction and attempted to swat her with her glowing fire.

Bonnie was simply staring in shock. She knew that Kim was strong and agile from her missions, along with all the other stuff she did. But this? It was unreal! And this Shego woman was like an older Kim on steroids! She was like an Amazon!

"Wow..." commented one of the men that had attempted to hit on the villain.

"I know, right?! What a woman!" another chimed in.

All of them were staring at the two fighters with intense interest. "I'm telling you... I'm going to make it my new goal to get a date with her!"

"Ha! Get in line buddy... I've been coming to this place for years, just to try my luck!"

"I'll make sure to send you on a long vacation in jail when I'm through with you!" Kim kicked Shego's legs out from underneath her. She was about to continue, before Shego stopped her.

Using her free hands the green-skinned villain pushed herself back up and kicked Kim away from herself.

"Are you sure about that? It seems like you're a bit distracted!" Shego rushed towards Kim.

Responding quickly, Kim attempted to back away. She felt the ground beneath her feet vanish, finally noticing just how close to the pool she was. Her nemesis was moments away from blasting her when Kim leaned forward. She grabbed the green-skinned woman's arm and, in one swift motion, pulled herself from the edge and threw her opponent directly towards the water.

Thinking fast, Shego fired a small blast of plasma to change her trajectory. She shifted towards a man that was in the water. She used his head as a stepping stone to get out of the pool, remaining completely dry.

Kim was stared angrily at a smiling Shego. "Okay, enough games! Where is Ron Shego?!" Kim demanded.

Shego looked at Kim with one raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about Princess? He's right-" Shego started to reply. She looked to the side, only to see a new and unfamiliar girl. "Whoa, who's this? I didn't think you had it in you to replace The Buffoon so quickly... And with a girl..." She suddenly smirked at the redhead. "Are you trying to tell me something, Kimmie?"

The worldwide heroine was about to respond, before the green-skinned woman looked towards Bonnie. "Hey, new girl! Quick question, does Kimmie make you call her Princess too?" Shego started laughing so hard she was holding her sides out of pain.

This jab didn't phase the redheaded girl, she was used to her green-skinned enemy's antics. "Answer the question Shego, before I really get angry..." she warned the women, she had had just about enough.

"Ohh... Is the little princess gonna get all puffy?" the noirette continued to mock, before she noticed Kim smiling at her.

"No... I'm just gonna call Global Justice. I'll tell them that this hotel has ties to you, along with a few other villains..." Kim crossed her arms, smugly looking at Shego. "I'm afraid you'll have to cut your vacation short, before I put you in jail."

That seemed to get through to the green-skinned woman, making her smile disappear. Even she knew that if Global Justice got involved here, it would pretty much ruin her time off. Not to mention the chance that she could get banned from the resort. "Fine..." Shego turned her back to Kim and moved back to her lounge-chair, grabbing her hat on the way.

Bonnie started following Kim. They moved closer to the villain, who was back on her chair. "Alright, you made your point... Now, what do you want?" Shego growled at them. She hated being threatened into just about anything.

"I asked you, where is Ron? What did you do with him?" Kim asked in a much calmer tone, as she was about to get her answer.

The green-skinned villain looked confused. "Stoppable? Why do you think I know where he is?" She pointed at Kim. "Isn't he YOUR sidekick?"

Kim banged on a small table next to Shego's seat, almost breaking it. "I'm not joking Shego!"

The green-skinned woman smiled at her. "I must say Princess... If I'd known that just messing with him would make you this angry... then I would have probably done it myself. You can be pretty territorial about someone touching something that belongs to you..."

This seemed to almost send the redheaded heroine over the edge, she grabbed Shego by her swimsuit and pulled her nemesis close. "He doesn't belong to me, he's my friend! Not that that's something you could understand..." She let go of her enemy and walked away.

'Keep telling yourself that...' Shego snarked, but kept her thoughts to herself as she returned to her sunbathing.

...

Two girls walked out of the resort, on their way to the harbor. Upon arriving, they waited for their ride.

Bonnie stopped a few feet away from Ron's partner, looking Kim over.

The Possible teen couldn't keep still, pacing around in deep thought.

'Okay... so it's not Drakken, or Shego... So that leaves...' A few familiar faces came up, she messaged Wade their next target.

"So, what now Kim?" her temporary partner asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"For now I'll make sure to send you back to Middleton, so I can-" Kim started to explain, before Bonnie cut her.

"Excuse me?" The brunette folded her arms, moving closer to the heroine.

"I don't have time to babysit you Bonnie... I'll just tell my mom that you did a good job, you can go and take care of the cheer squad today-"

"Newsflash K, if I wanted an opinion on what to do, I definitely wouldn't ask you! And secondly, I care about doing a good job and finishing what I've started! I'm sticking around until we finish this... whether you like it or not." The brunette wasn't about to let Kim shoo her away from helping find her boyfriend. After all, she was worried about him a lot more than Kim was.

'Of all the times she could get serious about something... it has to be now, doesn't it?' Kim cursed her bad luck, understanding that she didn't have much leverage in this situation.

"So, are you sure it's not Shego?" Bonnie questioned.

The heroine nodded her head for a yes. "Yeah... if it had been her, she'd make it more obvious" Kim explained, speaking from past experience with the evil woman. "If she was the one behind this, she would've tried to rub it in my face..." Kim remembered the green-skinned freak kissing her Ron, just to annoy her.

...

The two teens were moving on from their next ride, it had left them at the bottom of a snowy mountain. They were connected to one another by a long rope.

"Remind me again Kim, just how many insane people have it out for you?" Bonnie questioned, she couldn't imagine anyone living here.

"At the moment?... Only one right here!" Kim managed to get out, as she was busy climbing up a cliff and pulling Bonnie up. She was extremely surprised that her rival wasn't making this situation as hard as she imagined it could be. At the start she'd even been worried that she'd have to pull Bonnie all the way up.

Her temporary partner's face darkened, as she didn't care for the redhead's taunts. "Funny... real clever..." She wasn't happy that she still didn't have any sort of clue to find her blonde boyfriend. But she knew that Kim was the perfect solution for finding him, with all of the connections she and Ron had. Bonnie just wished that SHE could help more.

Anything the brunette could do to avoid slowing her redheaded rival down was preferable.

After a few more minutes of fast climbing, the new teammates looked at the top of the mountain. It was an area filled with trees and grass all around.

"Are those-" Bonnie was about to ask, before Kim stopped her.

"Shh... stay quiet... We don't know what sort of defenses they have..." the redheaded whispered, her experience taught her to be extra careful when she was busy infiltrating a villain's lair. This was doubly true when her trusted partner wasn't with her.

Kim, now back in the lead, approached a big, menacing-looking gate. It was cracked open just enough for them to squeeze through.

"Looks like someone forgot to completely close the gate..." Bonnie whispered loudly enough for Kim to hear.

Kim stopped the brunette from moving. 'This is too convenient... but then again...' She remembered that, more often than not, most of the enemies she faced were extremely forgetful.

"Alright, fine... But stay close to me..." Kim started to lead the pair again.

"Whatever... just as long as you don't make me call you Princess..." the brunette muttered. She was still bound and determined to show the redheaded girl that she was still the same old Bonnie.

'I swear, I'll make Shego pay for that one!' Kim vowed, trying to ignore the brunette cheerleader's sniping. At the moment, she had much bigger concerns.

Her mind was still busy, working out what had happened to her best friend. She was still looking for him and was about to either rule out another suspect, or find him. But the big question that was still on her mind was, why had he been taken in the first place?

Why would someone take Ron, and for what reason? The first, and most obvious, reason was the redheaded heroine herself. She imagined that quite a few villains would enjoy nothing more than seeing her in pain. Kim couldn't imagine what she would do if SHE were the reason for Ron getting hurt.

The other possibility was the blonde sidekick himself. He did have his own nemesis, one that would LOVE to get rid of him once and for all.

'Stop that... he's fine!' Kim kept telling herself, just to calm herself down enough to find him.

Walking around, the two girls noticed that everything was dark and quiet. The only light on was some sort of souvenir shop that was still active, for some reason.

'That's SO obviously a trap that it's not even funny...' was the first thing that ran through Kim's head, she made sure to steer clear of the place.

She was about to remind her brunette partner to stay close to her. She swiveled her head, only to find no one.

'She didn't-' Kim immediately turned around, seeing Bonnie calmly walking towards the souvenir shop and entering inside.

"Bonnie don't-" The redheaded heroine tried to stop the brunette cheerleader from touching anything, but was cut off by the sound of something clicking behind her. The entire entrance had closed itself off, metal bars sprang from the ground to trap the two girls inside.

"Well... that's just great..." Kim fumed. She was extremely ticked off at the stupid thing she'd allowed Bonnie to do because she hadn't been watching her.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **Well, here you go! Ron finally popped his cherry!**

 **The winners of the pole and comments are Bonnie and Ann!**

 **and now I have a new pole for you all! Its new ideas for new fics! So go and tell me which is the best ones!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I'm finished with totally spies! It was a very cute show! But I have to be honest... It's extremely fetish inspiring! The tight outfits ass shots and just about everything!**

 **So now I need a new show for weekends! And ill be happy for any ideas!**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say... It's so much fun!**

 **P.S:**

 **For you guys who gave me suggestions!**

 _ **These are the ones that I've already read: GO AND READ THEM!**_

 **Emotion Sickness remix**

 **Love thy enemy**

 **Wicked bonds**

 **Cupid Has Crappy Aim**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **Ron's toys**

 **As Bad as She Wants Me to Be**

 **New Beginning**

 **a Week without Ronshine**

 _ **Currently reading!: GO AND READ THEM!**_

 **A Bond of Honor**

 **Storm Chaser**

 **Many Possible Worlds**

 **Valentine's Surprise**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **The Primal Primate**

 **Team Stop**

 **Break Away**

 **Kironbon**

 **Kim Possible: Necessary Changes**

 **The Little Things**

 **Unstoppable**

 **Rise of the Unstoppable**

 **Team Possible Turns Evil!**

 **Drop in Reality**

 **Ron Stoppable: That's so Monique**

 **Zorpox rises**

 **What's the Alma Mater?**

 **Step Up**

 **To read in the future!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **From sick to wRonGo**

 **The Affections of a Villainess**

 **Loving you Behind Closed Doors**

 **The Dark Angel Series**

 **The Last Dragonslayer**

 **What Words Couldn't Say**

 **Partners in Crime**

 **Identities**

 **Phantom**

 **The Ron effect**

 **Honey Pot**

 **The Demon and Buffoon**

 **I have created a poll for future fics on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	37. Chapter 36: No leads?

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all.**

 **My response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **Smiling Lemon** : I don't know... You will have to wait and see! Maybe...

 **JustMeguest** : Wow! Thanks a lot, dude! It means a lot to me! There is a lot to come! So Dementor or Betty? Mmm... I like it!

 **DraconicWarrior** : Thanks, man! Me too! Got it!

 **Harem Lover 26** : I see... That's true... Maybe she will!

 **DemonBalor19** : I don't know... Sure no prob!

 **FF8cerberus** : Really now? True... That is kind of difficult because of her mask! Well, she didn't really hurt Tara! Is he starting to take control meaning building his character? Mmm, is that right?

 **HolidayHarley** : Don't worry you will see soon! Got it!

 **CongoWarp** : Thanks! You will see! Got it!

 **EmperorZod** : I'm not sure, but you will find out! Got it!

 **FanFicGal** : I don't know... No prob!

 **Incredible62** : Maybe in the future! I bet! So many!

 **Blaze1992** : That is a bad image... I bet! I see... Cartoons.

 **DeadmanWalking** : Got it!

 **MaksmoNero** : Thanks, man! Did I? Sorry about that... Got it! I would love it!

 **grecefar** : Welcome aboard! Hope you like it! I won't say the end... I love her too!

 **Guest** : Noted!

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : Happy you liked it! It's always good!

 **R-king 93** : Thanks!

 **daccu65** : Well, Monique is the only one who didn't get some Ronshine! You will see soon! Does it?

 **cabrera1234** : It could be!

 **pitbull4567** : Happy you liked it!

 **infadinityfollower** : Thanks, man!

 **Daniel6** : That it is!

 **Vanitas50** : Ohh... So are you sure this time?

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future fics on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **UPDATE! This has officially become my most popular fic! I couldn't be happier!**

 **P.S - I love all your comments! It gives me the boost I need to write!**

 **P.P.S: I recently uploaded "Don't tell" to 'Archive of Our Own'!**

 **P.P.P.S: I have updated the poll and hope you'll check it out!**

 **P.P.P.P.S: As you guys have probably seen the new poll I've put up! I have to again ask for some help in the cover art department! So if anyone can help with any of the new future fics just PM me and let me know!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 36: No leads?**

As she followed Kim, Bonnie was surrounded by darkness. The brunette was currently trapped in her thoughts, and she was getting more and more worried by the minute. Her boyfriend's safety was her top priority, moving at their current snail's pace was certainly not helping anything.

She needed to do something to speed up the process, hopefully finding the blonde sidekick before anything bad happened to him.

Looking around, she noticed the only light currently on was in the souvenir shop. 'That's definitely a trap...' At first, she thought to avoid it, as Kim was obviously planning on doing, but then she got an idea.

The brunette beauty changed course and quickly walked inside. She simply reached out and grabbed something as she heard Kim moving behind her, trying to stop her.

Unfortunately for the redheaded heroine, she was too late to stop her schoolmate. Long metal bars popped out of the ground, trapping the two inside the shop.

"Well... that's just great..." the redheaded heroine grumbled, looking around for a way to escape. 'I could probably use my laser lipstick...' Kim quickly pulled the small cylindrical object out of one of her pockets. She tried to activate it, only for it to fail to do anything. 'Are the batteries dead already?'

There was silence for a moment, Bonnie stared at Kim in wonder and confusion. "Um... K, what are you doing?"

The heroine ignored Bonnie as she pulled out her Kimmunicator, an attempt to obtain help from Wade. Again, the electronic device didn't respond to anything she did, it didn't even turn on.

"Why isn't this working?" she wondered out loud. She tried again, before noticing someone walking towards the trap.

"Having some trouble over there Kim Possible?!" exclaimed a voice very familiar to the two girls.

The man was looking very pleased with himself. After all he'd just captured the notorious Kim Possible, a feat that only the best could achieve. His smiling expression was immediately recognizable, even with the metal mask over his face.

"Dementor!" Kim yelled back, a tone of anger in her voice. This was one of the last people she wanted to see right now.

The two girls stared in surprise at the man as he focused all of his attention on the redheaded heroine. "It seemed as if you were attempting to contact your little computer friend... Well it's too bad that this trap emits a strong electromagnetic field, one that will stay on as long as I need it to!" He started laughing as he turned his back to her. He snapped his fingers a single time, a signal for the few men standing behind him to move forward.

"Urg... I can't believe this!" Kim shouted in anger, glaring at the small madman.

"What's your deal?" the brunette cheerleader questioned, folding her arms and staring at her school rival.

Turning to her temporary partner, Kim just drilled holes into the girl with her eyes. "My deal, Bonnie... is you!" Kim snapped. She moved closer to the brunette beauty, until she was starting straight into her eyes. "This is all your fault!"

Moving back out of reflex, Bonnie was caught off-guard for a moment, before she stepped foreword. "My fault?! If you expect me to feel bad about wanting things to end faster then-" the brunette barked in response, before Kim cut her off.

"I'm not talking about the trap! I'm talking about all of this!" the redheaded waved her hands all around. "This thing with Ron and Tara is your fault, I just know it!" she pointed at the brunette.

Pushing the heroine's finger out of her face, Bonnie scoffed. "For your information... I was trying to keep Tara away from him!" Bonnie admitted. '...and ended up falling for him myself' the brunette finished in her head. She was still levelheaded enough not say something that her blonde boyfriend would pay for later.

Kim was still glaring at Bonnie, still extremely upset that her mother had convinced her to actually let Bonnie tag along with her. She'd predicted that the brunette would only end up making this mission more difficult. She was about to continue her tirade, but noticed that they were still in the cell and free to move around. Turning her head, Kim noticed that Dementor's goons had never actually entered the cell. They were just staring at something... What exactly it was a bit difficult to tell, as they had masks on their faces.

"What are you doing?" the small madman questioned in growing anger, walking past his men and to the cage. "This is a very special day, as I have just proven that I am capable of capturing Kim Possible! So, why are you idiots just standing around? Hurry up and take-" Dementor demanded, until his order was cut off. His eyes opened in horror and he stepped back.

Kim looked around herself and Bonnie, trying to understand what exactly had gotten the madman so worried. What she didn't realize, was that she had exactly a zero percent chance of ever figuring out the reason by herself.

Bonnie took a moment, before her eyes opened in recognition. She had finally noticed that the small villain that was standing before them was the exact same one who Ron had saved her from before. She may have been standing behind Kim, but she could still tell that she was the target for their extremely frightened expressions.

Dementor's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. As soon as he'd noticed her, he'd experienced a brief flashback from the last time he'd met her. He could still feel the terror from their last encounter, as it had gripped his very being. 'Don't you ever come near her again!' Seven simple words that the small man still heard in his nightmares, daily.

Thinking for a moment he immediately pulled up his arm and pushed a small button on his wrist.

Kim watched worriedly, waiting for what was to come. She prepared herself to defend Bonnie if need be, but the only thing that happened was that the bars barring the girl's escape started to move back into the ground.

"I guess you're really confident that your goons can beat me?" Kim asked with a smile, readying herself for the coming attack.

...

She just stood there and waited, but nothing happened. "What's the matter?" the redheaded heroine inquired.

"K-Kim Possible... I'm um- I haven't really done anything yet. So... can you please leave?" was the only thing he said.

"Excuse me?".

...

Kim stared at her Kimmunicator, she and Bonnie exited through the huge gate they'd entered through earlier.

The brunette passed her, continuing forward. Kim stayed behind for a moment and placed a call on her Kimmunicator, the face of her friend appeared.

"Wade, where's our ride?" Kim questioned.

"It's on the way Kim, but what happened? For a moment there I lost track of you..." the young hacker inquired, checking the ETA of his friend's next ride.

"Honestly, I'm not sure..." Kim looked back towards the gate. "I mean... Dementor got us, although in one of the silliest ways possible... Instead of actually doing something with us, or trying to get rid of us, he just..." She was still trying to wrap her head around it.

"What did he do?"

"That's the thing Wade... He just took one look at me and freaked out! He even gave me this excuse that his evil plot wasn't ready yet and that we should leave!" she started to explain, the boy simply looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't be serious..."

"That's what I said! I would have done something, but they didn't even put up any sort of a struggle! Anyway, I'm sure that he didn't take Ron" Kim commented. She was still without any sort of clue as to what had happened to her Ron.

"Okay... so it's not Draken, or Shego. It's apparently not Dementor..." He took a moment, before another name came to mind. "You don't think that-" he started, before Kim nodded in confirmation.

"...that Monkey Fist is behind this? I wouldn't be surprised..." Kim finished for him. They both understood that if anyone wanted to get rid of the blonde sidekick, it would probably be someone that really hated him. Monkey Fist's rivalry with Ron was like Shego and Kim's own.

...

Bonnie waited for Kim at the cliff that they had both climbed earlier. The brunette cheerleader was deep in thought, pondering what could have happened to her boyfriend. Even if this sort of stuff was business as usual for Kim and Ron, that still didn't mean she was comfortable with it.

"Where are you?..." she muttered to no one, when suddenly she felt a slight vibration coming from her pocket. She quickly grabbed her phone and answered the call, praying it was from Ron. "Hello?!" she nearly screamed into the small device.

"Wha! Hey, what gives Bonnie?!" the female voice spoke in anger.

Recognizing it as Tara made the brunette beauty fall silent, she cleared her throat.

"Sorry about that Tara... I just thought you were... someone else..." The brunette cheerleader could clearly hear the anger in the blonde's voice.

"You think?! You might want to check your caller ID next time, sheesh..."

"Is everything okay Tara? You sound kinda winded." Bonnie was worried, her friend didn't usually talk to her like this.

"Well, if by okay you mean getting attacked in my own room by someone! Then yes, I'm DEFINITELY okay!" the blonde cheerleader responded in anger.

"Att-Attacked?! Are you serious? You're not hurt, right!?" If Bonnie hadn't already been feeling as terrified as possible, she was now.

Tara just scoffed for a moment before quieting down, she understood that her best friend was worried about her. "I'm fine... she didn't hurt me..."

"She?" Bonnie inquired.

"Yeah, she. And before you ask, no, I didn't see who it was... But apparently she's seen us" Tara replied.

Bonnie was about to ask what her friend was talking about, when she heard someone talking next to Tara. "Hold on a second Bonnie..." After a few moments the blonde returned, however she wasn't alone this time. "Okay, Monique and I can hear you..."

"You called Monique over? Are you SURE you're okay?" Bonnie asked. She recalled needing Ron to stay with her after their first mission together. She had still been kind of frightened at the time, and didn't want him to go.

"Well, you and Ron didn't answer..." Monique explained. "I don't have any problem helping one of us out... Especially if Ron is on a mission or something."

"I'm just glad that at least one of us is there..." the brunette confessed. "I know how terrifying that sort of situation can be..."

"You... know?" the black-haired girl questioned.

"I'll... tell you later..." Bonnie didn't know how to explain what had happened to her on her mission with their blonde boyfriend. However what she did know, was that she didn't want to attempt it over the phone.

"Fine... Anyways, I was just wondering, where are you?" the blonde beauty questioned. "I haven't seen or heard from you OR Ronnie all day! Even Mon didn't know!"

Bonnie took a moment, realizing that she'd been so worried about the blonde boy that telling Tara or Monique about what had happened to him had completely slipped her mind.

"Oh, that's right! The girl who attacked me asked about Ronnie!" the blonde beauty suddenly remembered.

"Wait, you didn't tell me that." The brunette cheerleader could hear the surprise in Monique's voice.

"I couldn't really say it over the phone at the time... I wasn't alone" Tara explained. "Anyway, she asked me what I'd done with him and where he was. I've been trying to call him but... nothing."

"Yeah, I know... I've been trying to find him" the brunette replied without thinking.

There was silence for a few moments, before Tara spoke up again. "What? You mean you tried to call him too, but didn't have any luck, right?"

"No, here's the thing... I was at Kim's house, to meet up with Doctor Possible, you know like usual. Apparently Ron left his phone at home, he wasn't anywhere Kim could find him either. Ann convinced her to take me as backup, just in case some first-aid is necessary..."

The two girls on the other side of the phone didn't say a word as they listened in shock. "Bonnie... just to make sure... You said that this happened this morning, right?" Monique questioned.

"Yeah?" Bonnie confirmed.

"So, you knew that he was... missing, and you didn't tell us anything... Is that about right?" Tara was the one talking now.

"No! I was just so worried about him-" the brunette tried to explain, before one of the girls cut her off.

"...that you forgot that you're not the only one in his life?" She failed to get an answer from Bonnie.

"This is so typical of you! The first day we agree to share him equally, you take the lead and claim his first time! Not to mention adding Ann, without even considering what we had to say!" Tara was now breathing a bit harder than before. "...and now you forgot all about us and just went off to find him? What do you think we are?! Just some distractions for him, for when you're not around?!"

"I have to agree with Tara... Bonnie, this isn't going to work-" the noirette started to explain, before Bonnie cut her off.

"I gotta go, Kim's coming back" the brunette cheerleader declared, as she closed her phone and ended the call.

Bonnie breathed out in frustration. She understood very well that she'd have to work out a few very important things with the two girls, she just hoped it wasn't too late to mend her bridges. But in all honesty, right now all she wanted was to see Ron unharmed.

"What are you doing Bonnie? I thought I told you not to wander off" the redheaded heroine chided.

"Whatever... it's not like we have something to do here anymore" the brunette answered, turning to look at Kim. "So, where do we go now? Any more lame bad guys we need to check?"

'She's really starting to get on my nerves!' As much as Kim absolutely hated being with Bonnie, she had hoped that going on a mission with her would at least make the brunette respect the things that she and Ron did. But her luck was just unbelievably bad. Today of all days she had been caught, not that it had been her fault mind you... Then she'd gotten released by said villain, as he'd claimed he didn't have time for her.

She had met Draken without Shego, which had made him look as intimidating as a lost puppy! Shego had been on vacation, she hadn't really cared about anything other than her time off. Shego had made Kim look like as if she MADE Shego call her Princess!

This day had made it seem as if it was Kim's hobby to save the world. That, if anything, the bad guys where just playing along with her antics.

At least she could take comfort in the fact that when she found her Ron, she'd finally be able to get away from her brunette nemesis.

"I think you mean freaky..." Kim replied. She could see and hear a lone helicopter moving towards them.

...

Kim and Bonnie were dropped off after a relatively short flight. The pilot wished Kim good luck, after he'd asked her where her normal partner Jim was. She was so surprised by how badly he'd mangled her partner's name, she failed to even get upset over it.

They stood near a small cliff, before beginning to make their way towards what Kim described as Monkey Fist's lair. Bonnie simply HAD to ask the obvious question, all this sounded far too silly to be true.

"Let me guess... He uses big monkey-shaped fists and throws bananas at you?!" Bonnie mocked. Kim stared at her with a serious look upon her face.

"I'm ashamed to say that you're not too far off the mark... If anything you're making it sounds better than it actually is..." Kim admitted. She continued walking towards the lair, leaving a very confused looking Bonnie behind.

The two girls continued walking, approaching a large mansion that seemed to hang on the edge of a cliff. Getting to the gate was easy enough, as was getting over it.

The redheaded girl used parkour to jump up the face of the gate, until she leaped over the top and landed soundlessly on the other side. Kim readied herself to throw Bonnie her grappling hook and help her over too, until she noticed that it was completely unnecessary. Said brunette was already over the top of the gate, landing on the ground next to Kim.

"What?" Bonnie asked. "Did you think that you were the ONLY one who could do that?" The brunette smirked in her usual way.

"Not really... Just surprised to see you putting in any sort of effort into something that doesn't involve your popularity." Shrugging it off Kim looked Bonnie over, before she turned towards the mansion.

Kim wasn't sure WHAT the deal was with Bonnie. She was clearly acting differently than she had in the past. At times she would behave just like her normal Queen B self, the rest of the time she followed Kim instructions to the letter. The redheaded heroine wasn't sure if this was the real Bonnie or a fake one, although after hearing her constant sniping she was pretty sure it was her... But something still felt off to her.

"Please... I put in effort where I need to. I doubt you've ever had to put any into anything..." Bonnie responded, straightening up and dusting off her shirt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim shot back, as Bonnie started moving forward.

"You heard me... I've noticed that you always get an A+ on every test, tests that you barely had time to study for... Plus jetting around the world with your little loser friend, consistently missing class without any consequences... I could go on, but you get the drift." The brunette cheerleader looked dismissively at the seriously angry redheaded girl.

"Don't call Ron that..." Kim warned. She'd missed nearly everything Bonnie had said, other than her denigration of Ron.

All Bonnie did was smirk in response. "Wow... for someone who has a boyfriend like Josh, you sure seem to keep your so-called friend on a really tight leash."

Bonnie knew she'd hit a nerve when the redhead's expression transformed from anger to uncertainty for a moment. Kim turned back to the large structure right in front of her.

"Think what you want Bonnie... just be quiet and follow me." The heroine started moving without even waiting for her temporary partner.

Kim Possible was many things, and she could do just about anything with pinpoint accuracy. But the way that the brunette had described her was not something she was prepared to deal with. She wasn't sure when it had happened, but at some point she'd begun to keep Ron extremely close to her. She'd been spending as much time with him as she could.

It wasn't for any specific reason... Just to hang out with him, watch movies, eat out, basically just to have fun with him.

Did she think of him as anything else besides her best friend?

Cutting her thoughts short, Kim noticed a sizable window that was propped open. She aimed and fired her grappling hook at it. The heroine instructed the brunette to grab on, and the two girls zipped up and into the mansion.

Now inside, they looked around for any sort of sign of the infamous Monkey Fist.

"Wow... I guess I should've expected this from someone with a name like Monkey Fist... but this is really too much..." Bonnie pointed out, as she looked around herself. The outside of the manor was so well kept, it reminded the brunette cheerleader of her own home. But on the inside it was beyond messy... it was completely trashed.

"Weird... Monkey Fist is usually extremely elegant and neat... What happened here?" Kim puzzled to herself. She started walking around, still trying to find a clue as to what had happened.

As they walked down a long corridor, they could see the signs of an intense struggle. A few doors had been completely torn off of their hinges.

The two top cheerleaders made their way to a slightly bent door still mostly intact. They pushed it slowly and entered inside.

They marveled at the large library inside the mad villain's lair. They could clearly see a few huge book cases, along with several weird statues scattered about. There were still no signs of anyone.

"Not to sound like a broken record... but are you sure this is the right place?" the brunette nagged, looking around.

"If you don't want to annoy me, then do us both a favor and just stay quiet... And yes, this is the right place" Kim responded. She could hear something moving around her, she vowed to pay even closer attention to her surroundings.

She saw someone moving extremely fast, trying to stay out of her line of sight. But they had been a little sloppy, she wasn't about to let her only clue get away.

"Wait!" the redhead called, she started to run after the suspect and back into the hallway.

In a feat of amazing skill, the mystery person jumped a few feet into the air and onto a tall statue. They jumped through an open window and pulled themselves up, all in the span of two seconds.

"You're not getting away from me!" the redheaded girl declared. She shot her grappling hook above the sill, zipping out through the window like a rocket. Kim saw the person she was chasing as they quickly climbed down. But not quick enough, as the heroine was almost to the ground. She braced herself for impact. The redhead landed on her feet, immediately using her momentum to roll and soften her fall.

Kim now stood right in front of the suspect, blocking their escape route. At last, she could finally get a good look at them. They were completely covered in black clothes, which made it extremely difficult to identify them. But one thing was for certain, they were definitely a women. It was incredibly easy to tell with her curvy hips, the generous chest was a dead giveaway too.

"Now that I have your attention... You're going to tell me where-" Kim started, before the mystery person rushed towards her and tried to knock out the redheaded girl. "Wha!" Kim quickly moved her head back and retreated a few steps, making sure to keep her eyes open for any more surprise attacks.

The female attacker didn't say a word, she focused on examining Kim's stance, trying to think of an appropriate strategy to deal with her.

"That was a low blow... trying to sucker-punch me like that! Not even Shego's ever tried that..." Kim spoke out loud. The heroine was just indirectly confirming that the person standing before her really wasn't the green-skinned villain. This woman was shorter than Shego, she also didn't have the right body structure.

The female remained silent, reaching for something behind her back.

This immediately alerted the redheaded girl, she started running towards the mystery woman before her opponent could do anything more. Kim immediately tried going for a punch, only for the girl to stop her by crossing both her arms. Smirking at this the redheaded heroine jumped, kicking her attacker's hands. Two small black balls flew a few feet away and started releasing black smoke.

'She's still trying to run!' At this point, Kim was certain that this person knew something about her Ron's whereabouts. She was more determined than ever to stop her, she would finally get some answers!

Kim started moving again, she wasn't about to give the girl the opportunity to think of a new plan. She had to break her opponent's concentration... and get her friend back.

The worldwide heroine tried reaching for the black mask on her attacker's face, but this time the girl anticipated the attack. The woman in black blocked every one of Kim's moves, while throwing in a few quick jabs of her own.

'She's good... and she doesn't want me touching that mask of hers' Kim thought. She blocked a sharp kick with her elbow. Kim could feel the power behind it, it actually forced her back a bit.

She quickly grabbed her mystery attacker's extended leg and tried throwing her to the side, only to see the girl flip gracefully and land a few feet away.

The girl in black moved forward, resigning herself to try and finish this fight as quickly as she could. She jumped up and tried hitting Kim's joints, whatever weak point she could reach to make her opponent easier to deal with. She had little luck, as the redheaded heroine was appallingly well aware of her attacker's strategy.

'She's not as aggressive as Shego, but that makes her much more unpredictable...' An idea popped into Kim's head, she started running around her opponent before she turned sharply and moved straight ahead.

The girl prepared herself for any possible kind of attack Kim could throw at her, she waited for her opening.

The redheaded heroine leaned her chest back a bit, her hand forming a fist that moved straight towards the girl's face.

The attacker crossed her arms again, ready to block and counter the attack, before she noticed the fist moving towards her legs. 'A feint!' Her eyes darted up, immediately noticing that Kim's leg was now aimed right at her face.

'I won't let you!' The girl stopped the leg with her hand and held it in place, it was now her turn to attack.

She was taken by surprise as the leg she held moved around her, as if to grip her. She soon felt Kim's second leg grab her arm, hugging her with both of them and holding her in place.

'No! I have to-' Before she even managed to finish the thought, she saw a pair of green eyes now staring right at her.

Kim's hands now free, she grabbed the mask. With a demonstration of great flexibility and strength, she bent her body back to throw the girl away.

Kim smiled at how her quick thinking had worked out, she was now one step closer to beating the girl. In one of her hands she held the mask she'd pulled off her opponent, quickly dropping it to the ground.

"What are you going to do now without your precious mask... try to run away again? Well not on my watch!" Kim declared, moving forward.

"That will not be necessary Possible-san..." replied an all too familiar voice. Kim stopped dead in her tracks, staring intensely at the now not-so-mysterious girl.

"YOU..."

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **Well, here you go! Ron finally popped his cherry!**

 **The winners of the pole and comments are Bonnie and Ann!**

 **and now I have a new pole for you all! Its new ideas for new fics! So go and tell me which is the best ones!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I'm finished with totally spies** **! It was a very cute show! But I have to be honest... It's extremely fetish inspiring! The tight outfits ass shots and just about everything!**

 **So now I need a new show for weekends! And ill be happy for any ideas! And I have started watching RWBY! Only a few episodes in but I already like it!**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say... It's so much fun!**

 **P.S:**

 **For you guys who gave me suggestions!**

 **These are the ones that I've already read: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **Emotion Sickness remix**

 **Love thy enemy**

 **Wicked bonds**

 **Cupid Has Crappy Aim**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **Ron's toys**

 **As Bad as She Wants Me to Be**

 **New Beginning**

 **a Week without Ronshine**

 **Currently reading!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **A Bond of Honor**

 **Storm Chaser**

 **Many Possible Worlds**

 **Valentine's Surprise**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **The Primal Primate**

 **Team Stop**

 **Break Away**

 **Kironbon**

 **Kim Possible: Necessary Changes**

 **The Little Things**

 **Unstoppable**

 **Rise of the Unstoppable**

 **Team Possible Turns Evil!**

 **Drop in Reality**

 **Ron Stoppable: That's so Monique**

 **Zorpox rises**

 **What's the Alma Mater?**

 **Step Up**

 **To read in the future!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **From sick to wRonGo**

 **The Affections of a Villainess**

 **Loving you Behind Closed Doors**

 **The Dark Angel Series**

 **The Last Dragonslayer**

 **What Words Couldn't Say**

 **Partners in Crime**

 **Identities**

 **Phantom**

 **The Ron effect**

 **Honey Pot**

 **The Demon and Buffoon**

 **I have created a poll for future fics on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	38. Chapter 37: And the winner is

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all.**

 **My response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **21Demons** : I guess we will! Got it!

 **oro03910** : I never saw the MMP as a destructive power... It just doesn't sit right

 **oro03910** : I think it does, but he can't really control it well!

 **oro03910** : You bet it is!

 **justafan** : They really should talk this out! Maybe Shego didn't care?

 **JustMeguest** : I'm extremely happy you liked it! I hope ill live up to your expectation! Well, I try not to but its so much fun!

 **Kyuubi-Titan** : Because the rivalry between them is so good!

 **Guest** : No big!

 **Guest** : Yap you'll never see!

 **Guest** : Mmm, that could work...

 **Jimmyle311** : I'm not sure...

 **FF8cerberus** : I can kind of see why and its cool man! Well, she did kinda forgot about her friends! Happy you liked it!

 **Or-lan-do626** : Yap pretty much!

 **1v2** : Maybe she'll be happy to see her? Thanks, man! I did hear about some of them!

 **MaksmoNero** : Do you now? I really doubt that... Oh my god, did he really say that?

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : I'm happy you liked it! It might be...

 **jtramiel318** : Done!

 **biob1** : Thanks!

 **infadinityfollower** : Thanks a lot man!

 **Blaze1992** : Well, Ron did give him a good scare so yeah! I'll take it into consideration... I'll check it out! Thanks!

 **Daniel6** : Yes it was! I've also seen her in FATE GO!

 **Scoobynate1313** : I see... It could be! Thanks!

 **Some Dude** : I do prefer to answer to everyone in the next chapter! I do change the AN when I need to! Understandable ill see what I can do!

 **R-king 93** : Thanks, man! I will!

 **cabrera1234** : You will see!

 **daccu65** : Oh... I didn't think of that! I could be her! Well... No big!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future fics on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **UPDATE! This has officially become my most popular fic! I couldn't be happier!**

 _ **P.S - I love all your comments! It gives me the boost I need to write!**_

 _ **P.P.S: I recently uploaded "Don't tell" to 'Archive of Our Own'!**_

 _ **P.P.P.S: I have updated the poll and hope you'll check it out!**_

 _ **P.P.P.P.S: As you guys have probably seen the new poll I've put up! I have to again ask for some help in the cover art department! So if anyone can help with any of the new future fics just PM me and let me know!**_

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 37: And the winner is... (BTW - I'm not sorry!)**

A certain blonde boy tossed and turned in his sleep, trying to find a more comfortable position. He wasn't truly uncomfortable however, quite the opposite in fact.

The bed he was laying on was large, very comfy too. Maybe even too comfortable, as he was used to the cheap bed his parents had gotten him all those years ago.

Finally his body couldn't take it anymore, he started waking up. He felt extremely tried for some unknown reason, he could barely find the strength to even open his eyes.

"Oh... man... I gotta stop ordering from the special menu at Bueno Nacho- Ahh... my head..." he whispered. He could vaguely taste something salty and dry on his lips, it made him cough a few times.

The blonde sidekick wiped his lips, looking around for the first time since he awoke. "Where... am I?" was the first question that came to mind.

The first thing he noticed was the extremely large bed he was in, it was big enough for three people at the bare minimum. White sheets and pillows were laying around, with a few more sitting on the floor, most likely because of him.

The room itself was massive as well. He could see a spacious closet, with two mirrors built into the doors. On his left side he could see a porch or balcony through a transparent glass door. A big, expensive-looking rug sat at the foot of the bed and a big bright chandelier hung above his head.

A few dozen more things sat all around him, but the bottom-line was... this room was WAY too expensive for someone like him.

"So who's is it?" he questioned, but was left without any sort of answer.

The blonde boy attempted to leave the bed completely, only to realize that something was slightly different than he remembered. He wasn't wearing his usual clothes, not even anything he owned. Instead, the blonde mystical monkey user was wearing a white bathrobe that covered his entire body. He cracked open the bathrobe, before immediately closing it again. 'Yep... no underwear underneath, great.'

'Okay, think... What's the last thing you remember?' He started racking his brain, but he absolutely could not recall anything that could help him. The only thing he did remember was meeting up with Kim at Bueno Nacho. From there he'd gone home and made Yori dinner, before retiring to his bed for the night.

"Okay! What would Kim do in a situation like this?... Wade!" His friend would be able to not only pin down his location pretty much anywhere on the globe, but also get him back home. "I need to find a phone and-" as he decided on his next course of action, he heard a strange noise from the door on his right.

He waited a few moments, trying to identify the sound. 'Water?' the freckled boy wondered, before he heard the very noticeable click of a door opening.

His instincts took over, he immediately jumped back into bed and pretend to still be asleep. 'Just don't move...'

Someone was definitely in the room with the boy and was moving closer to him. He could hear the steps, and feel the presence, of somebody.

"For someone who's supposed to be sleeping, you sure left your robe open quite a lot..." stated someone in a flat tone.

"What?!" Ron immediately opened his eyes and looked down in horror. As he did so, he saw that he'd been tricked. He was still completely decent. As his cover was now blown, the blonde sidekick slowly looked up towards the person who had tricked him. The freckled blonde boy's eyes opened in surprise and shock, as he immediately recognized the person in front of him.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

"You..." Kim growled through gritted teeth, standing before an unmasked Yori.

"Yes Possible-san, it is quite a surprise to see you-" the noirette girl replied in her normal tone.

"Save it Yori! What are you doing here? And what did you do with Ron!?" the redheaded heroine demanded from the foreign girl. She'd known from the start that the noirette was bad news, and now she'd finally gotten her proof.

The exchange student looked confused for a moment, before her expression returned to neutral. "I am afraid that you are mistaken Possible-san... I am merely here to inspect something. As to Ron-san's whereabouts... I have no knowledge of-" Yori blinked as Kim threw her own mask at her.

"Really? Then why were you wearing a mask? And why did you try to run away from me?" the redheaded teen questioned, not even waiting for Yori's response. "I know... you took him away, just like the last time!" She readied herself to attack the young ninja again. "Now your going to tell me where is he before I-"

Kim stopped talking when she noticed Yori lift her hand to silence her. "There is no need for that... I shall tell you what I know Possible-san..." Yori waited for a moment before she started talking again. "I was supposed to wake up Ron-san in the morning, as Mrs. Stoppable requested of me. But as I entered his room, I saw that he was not there-"

"Yeah, I'm aware... I've heard what happened from his Mom, so don't think you can fool me!" Kim folded her arms, vowing that she would not buy any of the noirette's lies.

"I am not sure what you think of me, but I can assure you that I would never let Ron-san become injured" Yori explained. She noticed that Kim was looking more annoyed than before.

Yori began to feel impatient and frustrated, she was supposed to be in another location to look for the blonde chosen one minutes ago. But this holdup with Kim was costing her precious time.

The female ninja took a deep breath, before she opened her mouth. "Possible-san I-" she was about to explain, before she heard something rustling just a few feet away from her.

"Who is there!?" the female ninja called out. She reached for something behind her back, quickly throwing a silvery object.

Bonnie was frozen in shock as a shuriken embedded itself in the tree next to her. "W-What the hell!?" the brunette squawked in rage. Bonnie did a double-take upon noticing that the girl she saw fighting with Kim was holding four more shuriken.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Yori asked, in a calm but ominous tone.

Kim immediately moved to stand between the brunette and Ron's house guest. "She's with me Yori, and you still haven't answered my question."

This seemed to surprise the noirette, she put her shuriken back in their pocket. "She is accompanying you Possible-san? I did not think you would find someone to fill Ron-san's place so quickly..."

"Argh... I'm not replacing Ron with anybody!" the redheaded heroine nearly screamed. She was fed up with everybody she came across thinking that he meant so little to her.

"Okay, we get it Possible... Now do me a favor, stop screaming" Bonnie asked, moving closer. "Now, who's this girl?" the brunette questioned, pointing her thumb at the noirette.

Kim almost gritted her teeth in frustration. "It doesn't matter who she is Bonnie. The question is, what are you doing here Yori?"

The brunette thought the ninja girl's name seemed familiar. She could have sworn that she'd heard it somewhere before, she just wasn't sure where. "Fine... but I will only say this to you." Yori gestured for Kim to follow her, Bonnie remained.

"Okay... now spill, what did you do with Ron?"

Yori shot Kim an annoyed glance, before she took a deep breath. "As I have already explained... I have not done anything with Ron-san this time" the ninja finished.

"That's a lie, I know that... Wait... this time?" Kim repeated the words, Yori nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, this time... The last time was when I took him to Yamanochi" she explained.

"Took him? So you're the one who kidnapped him!" Kim nearly yelled.

"While I myself did not approve of those methods... it was necessary for Ron-san's safety" the Yamanochi ninja responded.

"His safety? What could have possibly happen-" the redheaded heroine suddenly stopped, remembering the shirt of Ron's that she'd found.

"I was not informed by my master, nor did I question him... But I assure you that something did in fact happen, I take it you know what I am referring to?" Yori inquired, picking up on Kim's reaction.

"Wait, so what are you doing here?"

"I came here to determine if Monkey Fist had anything to do with Ron-san's disappearance. However... he did not" Yori explained.

"How do you even know that he's not-" Kim questioned, before Yori cut her off.

"I had already dealt with Monkey Fist before you arrived... He was upset to hear that he did not receive the opportunity to apprehend Ron-san himself, but he is not the one we are looking for..." the female ninja explained.

Kim was shocked, something seemed very off to her. "Okay... let's say that I believe you... why are you even looking for him? And where is he?" Kim pondered who her next suspect was, now that apparently Monkey Fist and Yori were off the list.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

"Wha-Wha..." at the moment, the blonde boy was at a loss for words. He was staring into a pair of extremely beautiful green eyes, looking back at him. As his eyes traveled a bit further down, he could clearly see a bit of her abundant cleavage. It was almost spilling out from the towel she was wearing.

"Oh... did something happen Stoppable? You seem a bit... distracted" needled the amused women, visibly smiling at his reaction.

Ron shook his head for a moment, as he continued to inspect the woman before him. She was wearing a bath towel that covered her entire torso. Beads of water were still dripping sporadically from her hands and long hair, but she didn't seem to care.

In all honesty she looked absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, her green skin shining in the soft light of the room.

"Wh-Where am I?" the blonde boy asked, trying to look at anything besides the wet woman.

"Where? Well, you're in my room, at a hotel I've picked out for us..." was the response she gave him, smiling. "I must say... I imagined that you were going to be gentle... but you really gave it to me nice and hard!" She winked at him.

The blonde sidekick's eyes opened in terror, the words hitting him. 'No no no... This isn't... I didn't, right?' He was lost, trying to remember the details of how he'd ended up in her bed. Trying to recall what had led him to this. Although her story WOULD explain why he was currently naked, and why she'd taken a shower to clean herself off.

Suddenly she started laughing in an almost evil way, she sat on the bed holding her sides. "Oh man! You're so gullible Sidekick!" she tittered, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Wha? Wait, you tricked me!"

"Of course I did... Believe me, if we did do it... you'd remember it! Trust me..." She winked at him.

"Okay, enough games, what am I really doing here Shego?!" the blonde boy asked in anger, his face turning slightly red.

The green-skinned villain looked surprised, she hadn't expected him to get this angry. Not that she minded, it was honestly kinda hot. "What are you doing here? Okay... I'll tell you... But you're probably not going to like it..." she warned, he gulped in fear.

The noirette beauty smiled, before starting her explanation. "Well, I've basically kidnapped you... so we can have dinner together" she finished.

"Wait, what? Y-You can't be serious" the boy responded.

"Of course not..." Shego said, Ron exhaled heavily in relief. "That's the short version..."

"Are you still trying to mess with me?" he questioned, before noticing the beauty's expression.

"Can't you at least TRY and read the mood?" she chastised in a serious tone.

Ron looked at her with one raised eyebrow. "Read the mood? You kidnapped me!" the blonde sidekick shot back.

"I didn't see you complaining on the plane... not to mention the time before that." She started moving closer to him. "Do I need to do something like that for you again?" She was now sitting on his crotch, the only thing separating them being his robe.

The blonde boy gulped, before he shook his head for a no. "N-No... I'm-I'm good..." he quavered. A large portion of him was tempted by her offer, but his more rational side kept reminding him that he had a girlfriend... or three!

Shego lightly tapped his cheek. "Good... Now, I'm going to get ready... So you better do so as well..." She finally got off of him.

"Um... why?", he didn't understand.

"Because we have reservations in forty minutes or so..." Shego replied, exiting the room.

"I meant the dinner-..." the blonde boy started to clarify, before she cut him off.

"You know, I was wondering just how Princess would react if I told her about what we did..." She didn't wait for Ron's response, choosing simply to smile and walk out the door to the room.

Ron was left alone. He got up from the bed, heading for the shower. The last thing he wanted was to have Kim, or anyone else, find out about this... Besides, if he expected any answers out of her, he had better cater to her wishes. He hoped and prayed that his acquiescence wouldn't be something he'd come to regret.

...

About half an hour later, Ron was dressed up in a black evening-suit with a white tie. He'd found it sitting on the bed he'd woken up in, after he'd exited the shower. The blonde sidekick had almost expected Shego to join him in the middle of washing himself, but was pleasantly surprised that she hadn't.

Shego had left Ron a note instructing him to meet her in front of the restaurant on the ground floor, after he was done getting ready. When he did so, he found that the green-skinned villain was dressed up as well. She was wearing a solid black dress with a v-neckline that showed a bit of her cleavage, but still stayed comfortably within the bounds of good taste. On her neck she sported a black choker, with a shining green emerald in the shape of a teardrop. Her arms were completely exposed, Ron thought that it made her look elegant and sexy. As did the leg visible through the side of her dress.

Ron was simply awestruck, just staring at the gorgeous women in front of him. He already knew that Shego was easily one of the most beautiful women he'd ever known, but this was unreal.

"You're... gorgeous..." He stared into her eyes as he spoke, they really were shining just like the rock on her neck.

The green-skinned villain nodded in satisfaction. "Good answer..." was her reply. She tried to hide the gentle blush on her cheeks. Shego grabbed the boy's hand and started walking towards the entrance to the restaurant.

"Good evening to you two... Your table is ready" the man greeted, looking at Shego and Ron. He was wearing a sparkling-clean white tuxedo that failed to hide his muscular body. The man soon led them to a private area, far from any prying eyes. He promptly left them to their own devices, with their menus.

"Wow! This place is something else!" the boy exclaimed, looking around himself and back at the menu.

"Really? It's pretty standard for me." She put her menu down. "I figured that you and Princess always ate like this too."

The blonde shook his head. "No, not really. We usually eat at Kim's house, or Bueno Nacho." He noted her surprised reaction.

A small smirk sprouted on her face. "Well you know what they say, right? Crime pays well."

"Umm... I don't think that's how it goes..." he corrected her.

"It does for me!"

It did make some sense to him. The women on the other side of the table was Kim's biggest rival outside of his brunette girlfriend Bonnie. She was strong, smart, fast, wealthy, and extremely good at what she did... It was almost painfully obvious that without her, Drakken probably wouldn't be a threat to anybody.

"Okay, point taken..."

"...so now can I ask what I'm doing here? Besides the whole dinner thing?" he quickly amended.

The woman was quiet for a moment, before she smiled. "Just to have a pleasant time... Outside of you with Kimmi, and me with Doctor D" she answered, before she thought of something.

"Oh, that reminds me... Can you guess who I met today?" the devious smile on her face was more than enough to tell him that he probably wouldn't like the answer.

"Um... Motor Ed?" Ron responded, noting her rapidly souring expression.

"Really? Did you have to mention that mullet-wearing idiot?" she chastised, sounded very displeased.

"Wha... Didn't know anything happened between you two... that's a surprise."

"Please..." Shego waved him off. "Like I'd ever go for some..." She seemed to think about something, before she shook her head. "Anyway... I ran into your little princess..." That seemed to get his attention.

"You ran into KP? When?"

"Well, obviously, when you were busy sleeping in my room!" She smiled while she played with her fingers. "You should've seen her... She just attacked me out of nowhere, demanding to know where you were! It was honestly a nice little warm-up, before I went for my swim..."

Ron was surprised, for a number of reasons. "Wait... so what did you tell her?" he questioned, it was obvious what was on his mind.

"Well I told her that I had you in my room, and that I plan to fuck your brains out..." She smiled deviously, savoring his horrified expression. "I'm kidding... I just lied to her... Not very had to believe, when you remember who you're talking to."

"I doubt that she bought it... just saying" he replied. He knew that his redheaded best friend was extremely sharp, she was not so easily fooled.

"Maybe on a normal day, but she was a bit... distracted. Oh, did I mention that she had a new partner?" That seemed to really have an affect on Ron, the blonde boy almost fell out of his chair.

"A n-new partner?" he stuttered, once again imagining her boyfriend taking over his role.

"Ohh... look at you, all nervous. I guess I should probably mention that it was a girl with Kimmi" the female villain gloated with a smirk.

"A girl?" For some reason he could only see Yori being able to fill the role, as she actually had the right skills and training to handle it.

"Yeah... she had brown hair and didn't talk much... Are you trying to inject new blood into the team?"

The two continued talking for a bit, before ultimately ordering their meals. They enjoyed them to the fullest before Shego began pulling the blonde boy towards their next destination.

...

Ron walked with Shego along the shoreline, after the two had finished their second activity.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed! I didn't expect you to act so weird about it, or be so stiff at the start" the villain muttered.

Ron glanced down at the sand he was walking on. "Well, you can't really blame me for not being prepared for something like that..." he defended.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Prepared for what? We were just dancing" she teased. She was honestly having fun with the boy, he'd proved to be better company than most- if not all- of the guys before him. He was goofy, he didn't try to impress her. He was also funny, in an innocent sort of way.

"Well... you could've at least warned me... A bit of a heads up?" He took a short breath, before really looking at her. "But I have to admit, I'm honestly surprised... I didn't think you'd be one to enjoy a nice, quiet place like this" he confessed. This was something that had been on his mind for some time, at least since their dinner.

She looked at him skeptically. "...and why is that exactly?" Shego was less than happy to hear that.

"Well... I always pictured you as someone who preferred to do things the same way Kim and I are used to see you... you know? Like, going to shady places with heavy rock music in the background..." He smiled innocently. "I'm just glad to see another side of you... you know?"

"Wow... real sappy. This is exactly why I don't hang around goody-two-shoes like you and Princess..." she declared in a harsh tone. But for some reason, she refused to look at him. Even stranger was the fact that he didn't feel any sort of ill-intent from her.

"So, what? Do you prefer bad boys or something?" He surprised not only her with his question, but even himself. He'd simply said it without a second thought.

"Wow... Mmm... not really. I'm bad enough, as you already know, but if I had to say... I'd say it's none of your business!" she answered quickly, jabbing him in the ribs.

"But my... Who would've thought that Kim's little sidekick would want to know more about someone like me? I wonder what Kimmi would think-"

"Can you give it a rest? You've been saying that the entire night" he pointed out, his previous fear having long given way to mild irritation.

"Oh please, I think you're being a bit too dramatic..." She smiled to herself.

"Really now? So the whole 'give me your dessert or I'll tell Kim' thing was just, what?" He still remembered how she'd basically used that same line to extort him a number of times that night.

"Just making sure you know your place." Shego started snickering, really feeling good at the moment. It could have been the short fight with Kim, the drinks she'd had, the great food, the pleasant night... But she knew for sure what the real reason was.

"My place huh?" Ron muttered with his head down, before he felt her grabbing his arm.

"It's chilly..." Shego said quickly, cutting off his question. And with good reason! What could she say exactly? That being close to him was making her body grow hotter? That her heart was beating loudly? Or that she was thinking about-

'Stop it! This is not the time!' The green-skinned beauty pushed her desire out of the forefront of her mind, even if it still subtly nagged at her.

"Yeah, I guess..." He let her retain her hold on him, as they continued on their way.

...

"So... can I ask you something?" Ron queried.

"Well, you've been full of nothing but questions all night..." She took a moment to think, feeling the pleasant warmth of his body heat. "...but I'm in a good mood right now..." she answered, pointedly not looking at him.

The blonde boy took the hint, asking "is there a special reason for why you invited me to dinner?" the boy asked, determined to avoid saying anything that would upset her.

Shego looked him over for a few moments. "I'll answer that in a second... But before that, I need to check something first..." the green-skinned woman explained, moving closer to the boy's face.

Alarms started going off in Ron's mind. He tilted his head away from the woman, causing her to look at him with a raised eyebrow. He was bound and determined to not do anything that would betray his girlfriends' trust in him.

The blonde was about to say something to Shego, until he saw her smiling at him. "I know I already asked you this, but just to make sure... You and Princess are not together, right?"

She expected him to start mumbling, perhaps give her some excuse. But to her surprise, he just glanced to the side for a second before finally answering her. "Well... Kim has a boyfriend. Truthfully, I have as well..." he admitted.

He saw the look she was giving him out of the corner of his eye, Shego even moved a bit away from him. "You wanna try that again?"

It took but a moment for him to understand what she'd thought he'd meant. "No! I mean that I have one as well- I have a girlfriend!" he finally managed to say, trying to leave no doubt as to his situation.

To say that Shego was surprised was an understatement. She'd obviously figured that it would happened at some point, that a few other girls would be interested in the blonde boy. For some reason she felt kind of defeated, even though she'd never gotten into any kind of competition. "Well, I guess that was a fun conversation with Kim when she found out." The green-skinned villain could imagine just how pissed off the redheaded heroine had been when she'd found out that Ron was now off the market, no longer available to her.

"She... hasn't really found out yet" the blonde blabbed, turning pale as he realized just what he'd confessed to Kim's nemesis. Thinking that maybe his slip wouldn't be so bad he relaxed, before seeing the devious smile upon her face. 'Oh NO...' The look on her face was all the proof he needed to guess what kind of thoughts were running through her devious mind.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **Well, here you go! Ron finally popped his cherry!**

 **The winners of the pole and comments are Bonnie and Ann!**

 **and now I have a new pole for you all! Its new ideas for new fics! So go and tell me which is the best ones!**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one! So doesn't forget to tell me what you think!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I'm finished with totally spies! It was a very cute show! But I have to be honest... It's extremely fetish inspiring! The tight outfits ass shots and just about everything!**

 **So now I need a new show for weekends! And ill be happy for any ideas! And I have started watching RWBY! I'm already finished the second season! OMG, I love Jaune and Nora! He is exactly like Ron and Nora is a crazy bitch! And the team dance was so good!**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say... It's so much fun!**

 **P.S:**

 **For you guys who gave me suggestions!**

 **These are the ones that I've already read: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **Emotion Sickness remix**

 **Love thy enemy**

 **Wicked bonds**

 **Cupid Has Crappy Aim**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **Ron's toys**

 **As Bad as She Wants Me to Be**

 **New Beginning**

 **a Week without Ronshine**

 **Currently reading!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **A Bond of Honor**

 **Storm Chaser**

 **Many Possible Worlds**

 **Valentine's Surprise**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **The Primal Primate**

 **Team Stop**

 **Break Away**

 **Kironbon**

 **Kim Possible: Necessary Changes**

 **The Little Things**

 **Unstoppable**

 **Rise of the Unstoppable**

 **Team Possible Turns Evil!**

 **Drop in Reality**

 **Ron Stoppable: That's so Monique**

 **Zorpox rises**

 **What's the Alma Mater?**

 **Step Up**

 **To read in the future!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **From sick to wRonGo**

 **The Affections of a Villainess**

 **Loving you Behind Closed Doors**

 **The Dark Angel Series**

 **The Last Dragonslayer**

 **What Words Couldn't Say**

 **Partners in Crime**

 **Identities**

 **Phantom**

 **The Ron effect**

 **Honey Pot**

 **The Demon and Buffoon**

 **I have created a poll for future fics on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	39. Chapter 38: Safe and sound?

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all.**

 **My response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **gjagent2013** : Well, it's still unclear what Shego wants from him! But we will see!

 **Harem Lover 26** : It sure is! Well, maybe he will!

 **GRiM the MAVERICK** : Wow! I'm happy to hear that! Thanks, man!

 **oro03910** : That could be cool to see! I'm not sure for now, but maybe in the future!

 **justafan** : Oh! I see you are a man of culture! And I'll see if I can in the future!

 **Incredible62** : You will, But not so easily! I see you like your RonGo! I will don't you worry!

 **Sin-DreamerXI** : I'm happy you liked it!

 **oro03910** : Mmm... Maybe...

 **oro03910** : A very good point!

 **Smiling Lemon** : Did you now? Will they let her?

 **Guest** : I hope he will survive that day!

 **Sezetre** : I hope I could make it happened!

 **Guest** : Go it!

 **JustMeguest** : He better has a good excuse! Id hate for him to have an angry Kim after him! She did show a lot of interest in him! Thanks a lot, man!

 **Guest** : No big! Happy you liked it!

 **pitbull4567** : Thanks!

 **Harbinger Of Kaos** : He makes a better hero than a villain! True!

 **daccu65** : Shego never really said she didn't take him! So she didn't lie! Really? that's how RonGo is?

 **Joe Stoppinghem** : I hope it surprised you! I don't want to spoil anything! So you'll have to wait! Sorry!

 **MaksmoNero** : I know man! Oh, I see! Nice!

 **Deans1000** : I know!

 **R-king 93** : Thanks a lot man! I will!

 **oro03910** : I see... You should see it! Its a really cool show!

 **Blaze1992** : Maybe in the future!

 **darksidewrangler** : Thanks, man! I know the anime!

 **Jimmyle311** : That is true! But she didn't say it to him! He is!

 **biob1** : Thanks, dude!

 **FF8cerberus** : Nobody guessed it so you can't say it was too obvious! I hope you'll be surprised! I do!

 **cabrera1234** : Did she? She didn't really say it!

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : He'll be fine... I think!

 **DarkseidAlex** : That was some metaphor... Here you go!

 **Vanitas50** : I think no one expected it to be her! Thanks! who knows?

 **NHarem Foreva** : I'll have to see for myself! But I apprised the heads up!

 **infadinityfollower** : Thanks, man!

 **Aqua Rules** : It did! Well, here you go!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future fics on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **UPDATE! This has officially become my most popular fic! I couldn't be happier!**

 **P.S - I love all your comments! It gives me the boost I need to write!**

 **P.P.S: I recently uploaded "Don't tell" to 'Archive of Our Own'!**

 **P.P.P.S: I have updated the poll and hope you'll check it out!**

 **P.P.P.P.S: As you guys have probably seen the new poll I've put up! I have to again ask for some help in the cover art department! So if anyone can help with any of the new future fics just PM me and let me know!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 38: Safe and sound?**

Three girls sat inside a fast-moving jet, having recently been picked up. The first of the three was Kim Possible, sitting away from the other two girls. She had just finished talking with her hacker friend Wade about their next destination, but there was a really big problem... they hadn't the slightest clue where to go next! Their primary suspects had been Drakken, Dementor, Monkey Fist... But after their names had been cleared, the list had shrunk dramatically. None of this made any sense!

The kidnapper could be someone else that she and Ron had defeated before, but she doubted it. "This sucks..." Kim mumbled to herself. She stared out the window while feeling extremely frustrated by a million and one things that were, for the most part, about her friend and what had happened to him. The other topic on her mind was her boyfriend, along with just how terrible things were currently between them. She couldn't understand what had happened. Once they'd had their first fight it was like something had broken between them, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to fix it. At the start it had seemed like he was the perfect guy, in every single way. He was smart, thoughtful, not to mention handsome, and charming to boot! But now... she wasn't sure what to do. He seemed genuinely sorry about what had happened, almost desperately trying to get her to forgive him.

'Why did everything have to change so much?' she wondered. She reflected on the day her Ron had offered to hang out with Tara and Bonnie at that new mall, it all seemed to start somewhere around then. She sighed, deciding to put her thoughts on hold until Wade called her back with more information.

The other two girls accompanying the heroine were the brunette cheerleader Bonnie, and the new girl who'd joined them on their flight from Monkey Fist's manor. Bonnie got to talking to the noirette girl, who'd introduced herself as Yori, apparently she was from the same school as Hirotaka. Strangely enough, she was visiting Middleton on the exchange student program as well.

"So, is everyone from Japan a ninja or something?" the brunette asked, she didn't care how her question sounded.

The noirette simply smiled and shook her head for a no. "Not at all Rockweller-san. I simply chose to... how do you say... pick up martial arts when I was younger."

Bonnie looked at Yori with a raised eyebrow. "Really? So, did Hirotaka take the same course as you, or something?" She was really starting to have reservations about the expression on Yori's face.

Yori looked confusedly at her new friend, she wasn't sure how to answer. "I do not believe I understand what you mean Rockweller-san-"

"Can I ask you something really quick Yori?" Bonnie requested. She got a nod of confirmation from the exchange student. "What is this 'san' you keep saying?" the brunette asked, the habit had been bugging her for some reason. It was similar to how some of the girls Bonnie knew on the cheerleading squad struggled to make it through a single sentence without using the word "like".

"It is a way to refer to an acquaintance in a respectable way... But I am guessing that you do not care for it, and would prefer to be called by your first name" the female ninja guessed. As she understood it, many Americans just wanted to be referred to by their first name.

Bonnie nodded before she continued. "I would prefer it, yes... It sorta sounds like you're trying to distance yourself from everyone..." she confessed.

"I see... I shall keep that in mind, now what were you saying before?"

Bonnie quickly remembered what she originally wanted to ask. "Yeah, I was wondering if you and Hirotaka are training at the same place... After all, the two of you seem to use the same moves..." Bonnie started explaining. "When he came to my school the first time, he was very quick to put down a few of the school's jocks. It was very similar to what you did with Kim... So I was thinking that maybe-" the brunette beauty continued.

Yori wasn't paying much attention, as she was thinking about her small-minded partner. Apparently he was up to his old tricks again, just like he had been in Yamanochi. It certainly wouldn't be the first time he'd tried to use someone weaker than him to improve his reputation... and give himself an ego boost. But what angered her the most, was the fact that THIS time it hadn't been another student from her secret school. This time it had been a few ordinary kids, without ANY form of special training, that he'd simply used to make himself look better. It made her feel sick to her stomach, already planning a suitable way to deal with this sort of behavior.

"So, do you think it's possible?" Bonnie asked.

Yori focused on the brunette, noticing she'd missed the question from the cheerleader. "Could you please repeat that last part Bonnie-san?"

Bonnie was about to express her anger at being ignored, before she noticed the way that Yori had referred to her. "I was just asking if someone like me could get strong like you?" she asked seriously.

"Like me?" Yori confirmed. Bonnie nodded, waiting for an answer. "Mm..." Yori looked Bonnie over for a few seconds, before answering. "It is possible..."

Bonnie was now visibly smiling. She was about to ask Yori for her help, or an explanation, before the noirette cut her off.

"But is this something that you are prepared to do? If you are really serious about this... then you must be prepared to train every day, to devote yourself to it."

"Devote myself to it? Can't I do it some other way? Maybe like Kim?" the brunette asked.

Yori shook her head no. "Possible-san and myself have been doing this for a significant portion of our lives. Our bodies are much stronger, they are accustomed to it... If you wish to attempt to reach that level, then you must sacrifice much of your free time to attempt it..." Yori knew that her words were harsh, she didn't want Bonnie to get her hopes up, the brunette wasn't prepared for this.

"I see..." the beautiful cheerleader was disappointed, as she'd hoped to be able to help her blonde boyfriend more than she currently was. But she understood that to get stronger, like Kim was, she'd have to give up her time with Ron... that was not acceptable to her!

Thinking about him again, she asked: "By the way Yori, I know what me and Kim are here for... but what about you?"

"Well..." the noirette took a moment, before she continued. "I am currently staying at Ron-san's home, so I have come to help find him..." she half-lied.

'So it IS her... The girl who's staying at his house...' Bonnie hadn't been sure at first, but this was in fact the girl that was staying over at Ron's home... and keeping herself, as well as Ron's two other girlfriends, away. It was extremely difficult to be angry with the girl however, as she was very polite and pleasant to talk to.

"And, may I ask, what you are here for Bonnie-san?" Yori asked in turn. She knew full well that the redheaded heroine was more than enough firepower on most missions.

"Well, I study under Dr. Possible. She thought that this would be good field experience for me..." Bonnie was glad that Kim had already asked her that question earlier, as she had her story ready to go.

The two continued their conversation, never noticing that Kim had apparently taken some interest in their little chat.

'Well, isn't it fitting that those two are getting along...' the redheaded heroine groused. She'd figured that they would become fast friends, if only just to piss her off as a team. She shook her head for a moment. 'Stop thinking like that... It's SO not like you.' She didn't like the feelings that had overtaken her. She decided to join the two girls, if only to banish these foreign thoughts.

"So, have you finally decided to join us? Or did you come over to tell us what our next destination is?" Bonnie questioned when she noticed Kim moving closer.

"No idea where we're going to next, yet. But yeah, I just thought I'd sit with the two of you..." She sat down in the empty seat next to Bonnie, as she was more comfortable with her than with Yori.

"Possible-san, myself and Bonnie-san were discussing the time that we were at the mall yesterday" Yori clarified. "There we met Monique-san and..." the noirette trailed off, seemingly deep in thought.

"Monique and... You mean Tara?" Kim pointed out.

"Ah! Yes, that is correct Possible-san..." the female ninja replied smoothly. In reality she remembered the blonde girl's name perfectly well, along with her very brief chat with said blonde girl today. 'Not until you tell me what happened to my boyfriend!' Tara's words echoed through the young ninja's head, bothering her to no end.

'Why did she tell me that?' The blonde cheerleader had no reason to lie to her. If anything she would have been more likely to tell her the truth earlier, out of fear.

The events over the last several days would make total sense, but only if Monique was also in cahoots with the blonde girl. But that made no sense to someone like Yori, she firmly believed that for every person there was supposed to be one other... So how could Ron and those two girls...? Yori was also raised to strongly believe in destiny. If someone was meant to end up with another, then it would surely happen eventually.

"By the way Possible-san... does Ron-san have a girlfriend?" Yori asked, ready to learn as much as she could about the blonde's personal life.

Kim and Bonnie each had a different reaction. The redheaded heroine looked kind of upset, while the brunette was leaning towards the side of just plain worried.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Back in her hotel room, Shego was busy washing herself clean from the night she'd had. As soon as the green-skinned woman got back inside her suite, she'd immediately moved towards her shower. She got inside, letting the hot water do its job and refreshing her body. The villain had had a good time on her little dinner date with the blonde boy, he'd proved himself to be much more than just Kim's little sidekick. Shego's original idea had been to test the boy, to determine if he was even worth her effort in the future. Her body had responded to him in the past, very strongly too. But if her interest in the boy was purely something physical, then she wasn't going to put too much thought into it. She'd just get it out of her system, and be done with it.

But he was kind of refreshing, if she was being perfectly honest. His carefree attitude, along with the fact that he actually saw her as a person... It was a welcome change of pace to be seen as something other than the villain Shego, or a big piece of a meat.

The fact that he was currently Kim's partner, AND best friend, made a relationship even more appealing. It felt like some sort of forbidden fruit kind of a deal.

The only problem being that he was apparently already taken, he had a girl in his life. She would usually stay away from men who were already taken... most of the time anyway. But this situation was different for her.

"I'll have to visit him more often... but not too much..." the green-skinned beauty schemed. She grinned to herself, before ultimately getting out of the tub. Her naked body shined in the soft light, as she already began preparing for the next time she would kidnap the boy for some fun. 'Maybe I'll see just how much this girl cares about him...'

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Back in Middleton, Ron was on his way home. He had been dropped off by the same driver that had taken him and "his date" to the beach. To say that he had been surprised was putting it lightly. The blonde sidekick had half-expected the green-skinned beauty to drag him into her room, to continue where they'd left off on the plane. But apparently said villain had had her fun, simply sending him home.

As the blonde boy walked, he tried to think of what to tell, not only Kim, but also his girlfriends. Even though none of what had happened had been his fault, he'd still had dinner with another woman. And if he'd learned ANYTHING from Kim, it was that a girl hated it when her boyfriend met up with another woman. Kim herself had been extremely jealous when Bonnie had declared that she was going to date Josh before he'd begun dating Kim.

That was probably especially true if said women was gorgeous, had superpowers, and had, for some reason, decided to make him her target. He was already dreading the next time, and had no doubts that it would be sooner rather than later.

Ron continued with his walk, as he didn't have any way of contacting his friends. The cool air was extremely helpful with calming his nerves, he felt that he was ready to talk with Kim as soon as he saw her. The blonde sidekick reached his street, he was very close to his home. 'First thing I'll do is call Kim and Wade, to let them know I'm okay. Then I'll-' he thought, before he felt something moving very fast behind him. Quickly turning his head, the only thing he saw was a fist headed for his face.

His body moved, almost on reflex. He parried the fist and pulled the attacker to him and towards his back, ultimately throwing him to the ground.

"Ghaa!" The man lost the air in his lungs, as he was slammed down onto the ground. He hadn't expected the blonde boy to put up any kind of resistance.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to-" Ron started, before he heard the sound of static coming from the downed man.

"We've been exposed! Move in on target!" a manly voice shouted, from an earpiece Ron's attacker was wearing.

Not two seconds passed, Ron was now surrounded by what looked to be a SWAT team. They looked ready to pounce on him all at once, but seemed to be waiting for something.

"Will you come with us quietly? Or do we have to get rough?" one of the men asked, as they all started moving towards the boy very slowly.

Ron looked annoyed as he glanced at his sides. "You know, I really don't have time for this... Can we maybe postpone this, for a time when I'm with Kim?" he tried, sure that they were really interested in his friend. Not to mention the fact that he was in a hurry to talk to a few people.

"We only came for you... Now will you come quietly? I promise you, you won't be harmed" the man tried again. Ron could see him signaling to the others.

"Somehow I don't believe you..." Ron replied, noticing the man now standing straight.

"I'd hoped you'd say that..." the man admitted, putting his pointer finger on his ear. "Drop him..."

An alarm started going off in the blonde's head, immediately feeling several objects moving towards him from five different directions. His body almost moved on its own and flipped backwards. He noticed the tranquilizer darts that were embedded where he was just standing moments ago.

'Again!? Why does everyone want to knock me out?!' he thought. He noticed that the apparent leader of the team was in shock, too surprised to give his men new orders. 'This is my chance!' The blonde sidekick started running away as fast as he could, trying to get a head start on his attackers.

Something seemed to snap the man in charge out of his stupor, he looked at his men. "Stop him! We can't let him escape!" he called out in worry.

From a nearby rooftop, three figures jumped down to block Ron's escape route. They all wore body-armor completely dyed black, with no marks upon it. They all looked at him and felt no fear, what could a kid possibly do to them?

A second later the blonde seemed to disappear and reappear in front of one of them, they all looked on in surprise. "Wha-" The man stared at the boy, before he felt the air in his lungs escape. His body was bent back, before flying backwards with a great deal of force.

His two teammates next to him stared at him in fear and amazement, as they saw their partner's armor break. It had taken only one punch, and without any noticeable effort from their blonde target.

"Shit! Switch to stun mode!" their commander called out through their earpieces. "Keep attacking him! All you need is one hit on him!" he practically screamed.

Getting their bearings back, the two moved in to attack Ron. They felt quite confidant, as he still had his back to them.

With the same blinding speed as before, the blonde sidekick spun around and sent his leg out with a sharp kick. He struck one of the two men, sending him flying straight into his partner.

The blond boy came to a stop, admiring his handiwork. 'Wow! I've gotta thank Yori for her training in Yamanochi!' he thought to himself. It was then that he remembered that he still had a few dozen or so men bent on bringing him down, and at this point they were extremely wary of him.

"Shoot him again! Don't let up!" the commander barked, his men all obeyed.

Quickly thinking up a new strategy, Ron glanced around to see a fragment of black armor from one of the men he'd just dealt with, laying on the ground. He bent down, dodging two more darts that had been flying directly towards his head. Ron grabbed the piece of armor and stood up. Not a moment later, he felt more darts heading towards him. He started batting them away with the fallen chunk of armor, even moving around to make himself a harder target to hit. At first he thought about standing still and trying to swat the darts out of the air. He also considered simply continuing to dodge them, but he didn't want to press his luck.

The ground was littered with broken darts and small needles, in the middle was one slightly panting boy. 'They really don't want to get any closer to me...' he thought in worry. He wasn't sure just how much more of this he could take.

"Commander! The men's ammo is completely exhausted, unless you want to switch to lethal rounds!" one of the men informed his superior.

"No! Our objective is to secure him with minimal damage... I'll not fail!" he bellowed out, before he started transmitting to all his men again. "Switch to stun batons! Attack him simultaneously!"

Every one of the men pulled out a small black stick and pushed a red button at its base. Immediately the small stick extended and started to emit electricity around itself, it crackled menacingly.

'Just... great!' the boy thought, he could already see the seven attackers nearest him already moving in. As they moved slowly towards him, he prepared a plan to deal with them. 'Okay! So first is-' his thoughts were cut short, as he again felt something flying towards him from behind. 'I thought he said that they ran out of ammo!' he quickly turned and prepared to deflect the shot, before he noticed that it wasn't a dart.

A big metal net opened up in front of his eyes, he looked on in surprise. "That's just not fair..." he pouted. He was completely covered, leaving him defenseless.

"Did you really think I'd just continue to scream instructions, so you could prepare yourself?" the commander spoke to himself. "Move in and finish this..." he ordered.

The net around his body started to crackle with electricity. As it started to stun Ron, the men moved in closer. They were nearly finished with their mission, thus they had no reason to worry anymore.

Suddenly the electrified net jumped up and started spinning around in the air, it amazed the dozen men closest to him. Looking at what was happening, they realized that the blonde boy was still conscious.

The blonde boy was standing strong, still holding the piece of armor from before. He had used it as barrier between himself and the net.

"Get out there you idiots! Cut the power to the net!" the man screamed in his anger and frustration.

As soon as he'd given the order, Ron threw the still electrified net at the largest group of men that were close to him. He heard them scream and fall unconscious before the power was cut to the net. 'Now!' The blonde sidekick started running towards the first couple of men who were still frozen in shock, he whittled their numbers down with extreme efficiency.

"What are you doing! He's just one kid!" the commander bellowed, as he threw his earpiece to the ground. "I'll have to take care of him myself!" He pulled out his own gun, about to end this.

"I don't think so..." He heard from a voice from behind him, it caused him to turn around in panic.

"Night night..." Ron pulled his arm back and punched the commander head-on, knocking him out in an instant.

"Well?... You had enough?" Ron asked, as he looked around him at the knocked out bodies of the mysterious men who'd attacked him. There were still some who were moving around, trying to comprehend what had just happened. ...and more importantly, how a teenage boy with no special training managed to single-handedly defeat them all.

The blonde looked around, trying to spot anything else that was a potential threat, only to hear slow but loud footsteps approaching him.

He immediately readied himself for a second wave, even if he was fairly exhausted at this point.

"That won't be necessary... Ron Stoppable" assured a voice coming from behind the blonde.

In response he turned around completely, only to see a woman standing there. 'She looks familiar...' the blonde boy thought, as he examined her features. She was tall, as well as a bit older than him. Her outfit was identical to the men who'd attacked him, making it painfully obvious that this woman was their leader.

She had short brown hair and black eyes... Or eye, as she wore a black eye-patch that merely added to her looks... and her allure. The women was curvy, but still slim enough that it was obvious she was in great shape. She could probably give Kim a run for her money.

"You say that... but you've already attacked me..." Ron responded, something seemed oddly familiar about this woman.

"A simple misunderstanding, I assure you... Now could you please accompany me? I promise that I'll make it worth your while..." she winked at him.

It suddenly hit him, he finally remembered her. "Wait a minute, you're Betty! The director of Global Justice!" the blonde exclaimed.

"So you finally remembered me... I'm glad! And here I thought I didn't leave a strong enough impression on you." She smiled at him as she understood she'd left some sort of impression on him, but wasn't exactly sure what kind.

"Of course I... Wait... what do you need from me, anyway?" His eyes opened wide, as his fears got the best of him. "Is it about Kim, or Wade?! Did something happen to them?!" The boy was visibly starting to freak out.

The director of Global Justice put up her hands to calm him down. "I assure you, they are perfectly fine Ron. Mr. Load is in his home, as usual... Miss Possible is..." She seemed to think for a moment, before continuing. "...looking for you, if our intelligence is correct."

The blonde sidekick seemed to calm down a bit, as he heard that his best friends were perfectly fine. "Oh thank God... But why is KP-" he started to ask, before he remembered what Shego had told him.

"Looking for you? Well considering that you simply vanished last night, without informing anyone, it was pretty obvious that she would go looking for you..." Betty chided, moving close enough for her to touch him. She leaned forward, "we may want to talk in private, about who you spend your time with..." she whispered into his ear, her hot breath made him shiver slightly.

He nodded his head slowly, as he didn't particularly like his options at the moment.

"Excellent, now please follow me!" the women ordered, as she started walking away.

"Wait, what about them?" the blonde sidekick questioned. He looked around at the men who had attacked him.

"Don't worry... I've already called in someone to take care of them..." the director explained. 'Even if they did engage without any prior authorization...'

...

Ron was deep underground, in the secret base of Global Justice. It wasn't his first time here, although the last time he'd visited was quite a while ago. He followed after Betty as they passed a few hallways and several huge, sturdy, metal doors.

"Well... this is new... I don't remember being here" the blonde muttered. He looked around, desperately trying to not stare at the ass that was only feet away from him.

"You've never been here Ron... this is where our offices are located" she explained, without even looking at him. She stopped in front of a silver door.

"I thought I'd seen your whole base that time you studied 'The Ron Factor'."

The brunette pulled out a black card from her pocket, pressing it to a specific place on the door. It opened with a weak buzzing sound, she turned her head towards him. "You are simply adorable." She smiled at him, before moving inside the room.

'Did I say something silly?' Ron thought, following her inside. Looking around the room, he saw a small desk with a single chair behind it. A few filing cabinets were against the wall, a small Global Justice logo hung on the wall.

Betty sat behind the desk and looked at the boy. "Now then... please have a seat." She pointed towards an extra chair.

The door closed behind the blonde as he moved to sit down. "Okay... I'm here. So what is this about?" Ron questioned. He needed to finish here as quickly as he could and get home.

"Straight to the point, eh? Good!" She smiled, misinterpreting his intent. "First, I want to ask you if there has been any changes in your life, as of late?"

"Any changes?" He didn't quite understand her question. "Is this about The Ron Factor? I thought that you guys gave up, then moved on to study Rufus." He recalled Global Justice giving up on studying him, instead focusing on his small partner.

Betty flashed him a small smile, before she continued. "We did study Rufus... but what made you think that we gave up on you?" she asked, he looked confused. "Since that day, we continued to study and observe you every single day..." the commander finished, now looking at his extremely worried expression.

Ron was visibly sweating as soon as he'd heard that. 'Does she know about what happened?' He gulped and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Please relax Ron, as I stated before no harm will come to you... But, in truth, that also depends on your next answer..." She gave him a moment, before she continued. "I can guess that Kim will be pretty upset when you meet her... So I propose a solution..." she began to explain.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **And now I have a new pole for you all! Its new ideas for new fics! So go and tell me which is the best ones!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I'm finished with totally spies! It was a very cute show! But I have to be honest... It's extremely fetish inspiring! The tight outfits ass shots and just about everything!**

 **So now I need a new show for weekends! And ill be happy for any ideas! And I have started watching RWBY! I'm already finished the second season! OMG, I love Jaune and Nora! He is exactly like Ron and Nora is a crazy bitch! And the team dance was so good!**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say... It's so much fun!**

 **P.S:**

 **For you guys who gave me suggestions!**

 **These are the ones that I've already read: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **Emotion Sickness remix**

 **Love thy enemy**

 **Wicked bonds**

 **Cupid Has Crappy Aim**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **Ron's toys**

 **As Bad as She Wants Me to Be**

 **New Beginning**

 **a Week without Ronshine**

 **Currently reading!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **A Bond of Honor**

 **Storm Chaser**

 **Many Possible Worlds**

 **Valentine's Surprise**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **The Primal Primate**

 **Team Stop**

 **Break Away**

 **Kironbon**

 **Kim Possible: Necessary Changes**

 **The Little Things**

 **Unstoppable**

 **Rise of the Unstoppable**

 **Team Possible Turns Evil!**

 **Drop in Reality**

 **Ron Stoppable: That's so Monique**

 **Zorpox rises**

 **What's the Alma Mater?**

 **Step Up**

 **To read in the future!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **From sick to wRonGo**

 **The Affections of a Villainess**

 **Loving you Behind Closed Doors**

 **The Dark Angel Series**

 **The Last Dragonslayer**

 **What Words Couldn't Say**

 **Partners in Crime**

 **Identities**

 **Phantom**

 **The Ron effect**

 **Honey Pot**

 **The Demon and Buffoon**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	40. Chapter 39: New job?

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all.**

 **My response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **gjagent2013** : You will have to wait and see! She will!

 **JustMeguest** : Wow man! those are a lot compliments! Thanks a lot, man!

 **Harem Lover 26** : True! Crazy you say?

 **Incredible62** : You are not the only one! Happy you liked it! Thanks!

 **JadeViper** : Well, here you go! Thanks a lot, man! Happy you liked it! I will!

 **The Book of Eli** : He did do a good job! I wonder indeed...

 **Guest** : Got it!

 **Guest** : The three great ones! Mmm, I like that idea!

 **Kyuubi-Titan** : Oh Tara...

 **Joe Stoppinghem** : That you did! I worry about him... Well... Good to know!

 **Deans1000** : Mmm, ill check it out!

 **Aqua Rules** : That he does! I beg to differ! Well, it's his Ronshine!

 **FF8cerberus** : She had to be! And you did raise some important points! No big! I see, but will she do it only for something physical? He was asleep so much more open for attack! You will find out soon! Thanks, man!

 **Blaze1992** : Maybe she wanted something else? they should!

 **cabrera1234** : Will she?

 **Dragon Rider 66** : I hope I'll like it! They will be happy I hope!

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : I'm not sure who challenged him so far... Thanks a lot, man!

 **infadinityfollower** : Thanks, man!

 **Jimmyle311** : What could she possibly want from him? Really?

 **Daniel6** : Of course! Who can say?

 **biob1** : I'm happy you liked it!

 **Vanitas50** : I see...

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future fics on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **UPDATE! This has officially become my most popular fic! I couldn't be happier!**

 **P.S - I love all your comments! It gives me the boost I need to write!**

 **P.P.S: I recently uploaded "Don't tell" to 'Archive of Our Own'!**

 **P.P.P.S: I have updated the poll and hope you'll check it out!**

 **P.P.P.P.S: As you guys have probably seen the new poll I've put up! I have to again ask for some help in the cover art department! So if anyone can help with any of the new future fics just PM me and let me know!**

 _ **heads up! This chapter is a bit rushed so forgive me for any spelling errors!**_

 _ **A/N: It seems as real life is catching up to me so the next chapter might be a bit late...**_

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 39: New job?**

Back at Middletown the girls have already arrived back and dropped off from their last ride. In a surprising turn of events, it has seemed that Kim had buried her resentment towards the ninja girl after a long talk on the way back.

Apparently, Yori shared Kim's feelings towards a certain blonde cheerleader that they met together at the mall not to mention she was extremely strong and determined to find Ron and bring him home enough to attack Monkey fist alone.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?... I can escort you home..." Kim said even if she didn't really like the idea all too much.

"I'm fine Kim... I'll take a cab or something" Bonnie all but said as she pulled out her phone out and was about to call for a car to pick her up. She was clearly not happy by the fact that even with all their efforts she was still nowhere close to finding her blonde boyfriend. And if Kim with all her connections and information didn't have an answer then the brunette's chances didn't look all that good. But despite that, she still couldn't show her true feelings for the obvious reasons for Kim's presence. The foreign girl didn't help make her feel better about the situation, there was something wrong about the way she looked at her plus the fact that she was ready to attack her when she first saw her, with some kind of freaky ninja weapon thingy.

At the start, she got the impression that she and Kim didn't get along at all from their obvious fight and especially the way that Kim referred to her, but that seemed to change significantly as they started to talk about a specific blonde cheerleader she knew very well.

She was completing about who to call first... Her mentor Ann or the two girls who weren't very happy with her.

'Bip Bip Bip Bip'

Suddenly the redheaded's Kimmunicator started going off as the heroine opened it quickly to see the familiar face of Wade.

"Go, Wade... I'm here-" she immediately saw the blonde boy as her voice alone pulled the attention from the two girls with her. 'Ron!' she thought in as a wave of relief washed over her as soon as she saw her best friend, her Ron.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

The blonde sidekick was now back in his room after he returned from Global Justice's secret base as he was in deep thought about his next plan of action, he couldn't deny that the offer from Betty was extremely tempting and seemed to take care of plenty of problems he currently has.

And she even told him she'll wait for his official answer and still help him regardless of his answer, it was simply perfect... Too perfect.

It wasn't that he didn't trust the women but simply didn't want another reason to lie to Kim and his girlfriends further than he already did.

Wrecking his head didn't seem to help at all and simply filled his head with more scenarios that made him hurt the ones he cared about, he breathed out a few times before he looked to his computer and ultimately to his Kimmunicator that was on the desk. Quickly getting up he walked over and grabbed the small device before he took one final long breath and pressed the small button on it.

"Hi Kim, I'm still looking at the next spot but I still don't have any news," the hacker boy said as was still extremely busy tapping on his keyboard.

"Um, hey dude..." Ron all but managed to say before the boy in response immediately moved his head and looked at one of his best friends that he was looking for.

"Ron! You're Ok!" the boy looked relieved but still extremely worried. "Hung on I'll try to find your location" he continued before the blonde could open his mouth.

"Wade I'm already at home" the blonde sidekick answered as Wade looked shocked.

'Wait he is? But if that's true then how come I can't see his tracker on the monitor?' the boy thought ad he looked at Ron's location but outside of the Kimmunicator's single he didn't see anything. "Dude, what happened to you? Simply vanishing like that?" the boy asked honestly as he was still checking his friend's tracker but still got nothing. The obvious answers could only be that something happened to the tracker or that this wasn't his friend.

As much as he was opposed to the idea of 'cupping' his friend at Kim's request, he couldn't deny that it was extremely useful in certain dire situations, the only problem being that nor he or Kim didn't know how to bring the subject up. It wasn't like they could simply tell him that out of the blue and hope he'll just shrug it off. 'By the way, we've planted a tracking chip in your neck just to always keep an eye on you!' it was horrible enough just to imagine it.

And Kim true to her name offered to take the hit for the two of them and tell him about it as she had the better chance of earning the blonde's forgiveness, she could do anything after all... Except that apparently. For some reason the only things that were impossible for her involved Ron and herself in trouble with him, it was so bizarre to watch it again and again as she tried to confess after a mission on the way back... Only to change her mind and talk about something else.

Why couldn't she just say it? What was she so afraid of?.

"Well, I was... Kinda busy..." the blonde sidekick answered vaguely as he didn't want to explain it if Kim wasn't around.

"Well, its good to have you back home! Give me a minute to call Kim" Wade didn't wait for Ron's reply and in a split second another screen appeared on Ron's Kimmunicator and after a few more seconds another familiar face appeared there.

"Go, Wade... I'm here-" she noticed the extra face on the screen. "Ron!" was the only thing she said as she instantly saw her beloved partner. Where are you! Don't worry I'll-" she started saying before she saw and recognized the place around him. "Are you at home?" she asked before she looked at something behind her and ultimately returned to look at him. "I'm coming over right now!" she all but said before he had any chance to respond as she hugged up.

'Ok... So she's on her way... What now genies?' he wondered to himself and hoped he'll get an idea about what to say or do when his redheaded friend would arrive and by the way she sounded she would be here soon, very soon.

'I can maybe... No, that will only make things more complicated' he thought about escaping or maybe hiding someplace until Kim will calm down and it will be easier but that wasn't fair to his friend.

He could almost hear fast staps in his ears but guessed it could very well be his now extremely loud beating heart.

The steps were now going even louder than before as Ron took a breath to calm his nerves before the door to his room opened.

The wood door almost got torn from its hinges as a figure rushed inside looking around, the boy instantly noticed his redheaded best friend who just spotted him 'ok... Here I go...' he thought one last time before he opened his mouth and was about to speak.

He expected her to look angry or something of that nature but not for the worldwide heroine and best friend to run up to him and hug him, the blonde boy simply froze completely as he wasn't expecting the soft touch from her "Um... KP? W-what's up?" his tone was joking like he normally was. Ron started feeling relieved as he figured that maybe his luck has turned for the better as he didn't see any sing for anger on his teammate's face. That was the case until she lifted her head and looked at him 'ok, scratch that... She is going to kill me'.

"What's up? Is that the only thing you can say to me after simply disappearing completely!?' her voice was livid as she continued. "Do you have any... Can you even comprehend just how worried I was?!" she almost spet up the words as she looked him straight in the eyes. "Where did you even disappeared to?" she finally demended an answer from him.

"I-I had something to take care of... Alone..." he answered in a bit of a shaking voice as he wasn't really used to being on the receiving side of Kim's anger he now understood why Draken was so terrified of her sometimes.

"You didn't get kidnapped or something?" she asked clearly still worried and making sure.

Ron looked at his redheaded friend and tried his best not to show that she basically hit the nail on the head and got it on the first try "kidnapped? What gave you that idea?" he prayed that his voice wasn't betraying him.

The blonde's response surprised her as she looked at him with suspicion "you didn't tell anyone where you were going and left your Kimmunicator and Rufus behind and all you can say is-".

"Look, Kim, I'm sorry but I don't see what the big deal is-" he felt bad about lying to her but was left without much choice. He couldn't really tell her that her biggest enemy... One of her biggest enemies took him for dinner and even fooled her all in the same day, that was just asking for a war to start.

"The big deal is that I found a tranquilizer in your room and even Rufus didn't know where you disappear to... So I believe it is a big deal! Apparently, I'm the only one worried here!" the redheaded ed girl now moved even closer to him about to question him further.

"I believe Ron-san will be able to answer better if you give him some air Possible-san..." said the Yamanochi ninja as she entered the blonde's room.

Kim noticed that Yori was unusually calm considering that she also was searching for him just as much as her, she will make sure to question her later at the first chance she'll get "this is a private talk Yori, so if you wouldn't mind going to your room-" the redheaded started growing angry as she noticed another person walking inside the room as she oned it.

Bonnie stood next to Yori as she looked around with her hands crossed and clearly not impressed with what she was seeing.

Even Ron was surprised to see one of his girlfriends just walking into his room like it was no big deal, he felt a bit bashful as he only now noticed the state of his room... Not something you'd want to show to the girl your dating especially on the first time she visited your room.

"And what are you doing here Bonnie?" Kim asked with a very clear dislike to the present of the brunette cheerleader as she already had to put up with Bonnie way too much today.

The brunette beauty started moving closer until she was right in front of the two "what I'm supposed to do... Now give me a moment" the cheerleader started looking over Ron from top to bottom while holding herself back from hugging him or letting the girls take notice of her feelings for him.

Ron himself was shocked to see his girlfriend was now physically touching him right in front of Kim and even moved Kim back from him as she continued to look him over.

"He's fine Bonnie! You can leave now!" Kim all but said as she expressed just how much the presence of Bonnie annoyed her. 'And more importantly, stop touching him!' the thought kept repainting in her head as it was almost unbearable for her to see the brunette cheerleader running her hands over his body no matter the reason.

Bonnie on her part really did inspect her boyfriend's body enough to make sure everything was fine physically, even if she enjoyed the fact that Kim obviously didn't approve of her touching Ron. 'I would give just about anything to be able to just hug and Kiss him right now...' the brunette all but thought as just the mear idea of making out with her boyfriend right in front of the redheaded girl excited her greatly.

She obviously didn't seek it out even if she did enjoy the last time with Ann and Ron in the redheaded's office.

She wasn't one who wanted to get physical in front of others but it will be extremely nice to see what expression Kim would make if she saw it. She mentally shocks her thoughts away and figured that even if she'll enjoy it that won't be the same for her boyfriend as he would have to deal with an extremely pissed off redheaded cheerleader that would probably hunt him down without any mercy.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Kim's door slammed shut as she just got home and into to her room, the redheaded girl was extremely upset at the moment and it's not like you could blame her.

"This was supposed to be a... So why did he-he" she all but wandered as she walked around in anger because of the blonde boy that apparently thought for some reason that it was a good idea to lie to her.

Her! His best friend! She felt hurt and angry as she fell back to her bed but still couldn't calm herself as she grabbed her pillow and put it over her face, letting the cool feeling of it to wash over her all while she ground into the pillow. Her hand shot out and started looking for something until she felt the device she secret for and pushed a small button on it.

After a few seconds, the device came to life before she heard a familiar voice "hey Kim! What's up!?" asked the genius boy as he looked to see a pillow was Kim's face was supposed to be. "Um, did you talk to Ron?" the said as if he already could guess the reason for the way Kim looked... Or didn't look.

There some muffled words before she ultimately moved the pillow from her face and looked at her Kimmunicator "yeah... I did..." was all she said as she now moved to a sitting position and looked at the young boy.

"And? What did he say?" Wade all but asked as he was obviously curious about the mysteries of the whereabouts of his blonde friend and just what happened.

Kim took a small breath before answering "he got an offer from Global Justice to become an agent..." Kim all but answered as she looked at the hacker and started to explain.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

"Man... That was some day..." a certain brunette cheerleader muttered as she just entered her extremely large sized bathtub and let the hot water do its job. She returned home not long ago and was almost completely exhausted at the unusual day she had with Kim all but drained her energy. Bonnie was of course over the roof if only for the fact that she was able to confirm that her blonde boyfriend Ron was fine and apparently receive an offer from some kind of hippy organization to save the world or something... She wanted to get some more details but figured that she couldn't stay or talk to him over the phone if only for the obvious reason that was the two girls who were probably still in his home and no doubt questioning him as well about what happened to him.

She signed and dipped her head completely underwater if only to sort her thoughts out as she remembered the fact that she still had two girls who were probably still upset with her and no doubt still waiting for an explanation from her.

'This is gonna suck...' Bonnie all but thought as she kept thinking about how to fix the situation and make amends until she got out of the shower and back to her room.

...

'Ring...'

She listened very closely to the annoying sound that only made it more unbearable the more she had to wait, she still wasn't sure what she should say or how even to start.

The brunette's only hope was that when she did hear an answer will somehow prompt her to figure it out.

"What is it Bonnie?" the voice from the other side all but said, clearly not very interested to listen to her again.

"Hey, Monique..." she could hear the uncaring tone in the ravenette's voice but decided to push on regardless. "Say can we talk? Please?".

There was a brief moment of silence before Monique simply answered "fine... I'm listening".

The brunette cheerleader took a small breath as she was relieved to hear that at least her new friend will hear her out despite her mistake. "Ok, I also just want to make sure... Are you still with Tara?" there was a few seconds pause from Monique's side before she could make out someone's voice.

"I'm also here..." Tara all but said as she decided to make her presence known.

Understanding that she guessed right Bonnie continued "good, I was hoping to talk to you two at the same time... First I needed to say I'm sorry..." she let her words hung in the air. "I really did forget to tell you what was going on and I don't have any excuse for it... I-I was just so afraid that he...".

"Look Bonnie..." Monique started and cut the brunette off. "I've already talked with Tara over here a bit after our last call... And I-we can kind of understand what spooked you so much..." the ravenette knew exactly what the cheerleader was feeling as she too was worried for not only Ron but Kim herself. She wasn't a stranger to the things that Kim and Ron did on their missions, risking their lives and saving the world was anything but normal. But as Kim had told her before she got used to it... And from what she heard from Tara it seems that they too had a small adventure at lake wannaweep before she moved to Middleton. 'So what was it that scared Bonnie so much?' the ravenette wondered if she'll find out.

'I doubt it...' the brunette thought but preferred to keep it to herself.

"So I guess what I'm trying to say is, that we forgive you... You know considering that your not used to it" Monique all but said before Tara cut her off.

"But don't think you're off the hook completely! We are still pissed at you after all!" the blonde cheerleader said.

"Yeah... I've figured as much, thanks to you two! And I've already got a way to make it up to you" Bonnie responded with a bit of a smile in her tone. "If your interested that is...".

"That's ok Bonnie, we don't really need-" the ravenette all but said as he partner shut her off.

"Ignore her Bonnie, what did you have in mind?" Tara questioned as she covered the ravenette's month and effectively shutting her up.

"You just leave that to me... But I'll need to talk to you two tomorrow morning, I can meet you at the lockers" Bonnie finished as she and the girl agreed to meet up and discuss their next course of action, as much as she wanted to explain it to them over the phone and get it out of the way she desperately needed her rest.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

The next day arrived and so did the brunette cheerleader to her respective locker after she entered the school building, she stood there and fixed herself in the mirror on her locker door. Making sure she was presentable and perfect for another day at school.

Bonnie had already received a quick call from her boss/mentor to inform her that she had already taken the liberty to inform her teacher about her absence the day before and giving the excuse that she did some work in the hospital. this really showed her just how much it helped to have Ann on her side was.

"That's one thing less to worry about..." she mumbled to herself as she closed her locker and noticed a few of her friends on the cheerleader squad moving towards her.

"Morning Bonnie!" said one of them as they all greeted her in kind as said brunette was their unofficial leader.

'Perfect! Just in time!' Bonnie thought as she was hoping to get some information out of them, one that would be very helpful to her.

...

After finishing her talk with her squad members Bonnie was left alone and was about to try and call Tara and Monique but was stopped as she noticed someone that caught her eye.

It was her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. Just thinking about it seemed to send small jolts of electricity down her back even if it seemed to be so ridiculous and unbelievable to think someone like her was in a relationship with him.

It wasn't that there was something bad about him but more towards herself as she was always locked on the idea of being one of the elites, which meant being adored and feared by everyone. Being the top cheerleader and dating the coterback was a must if she meant to be at the very top and rule the school.

But now? It didn't seem to matter her so much and she smiled as she looked at the reason, that is until she spotted the two girls that walked with him on either side of him. Her beautiful smiled changed to a scroll as she saw her rival Kim and the new girl who was staying at Ron's home. Both girls were talking to him and apparently keeping him between them and not letting him out of their sight.

It didn't seem to Bonnie like Kim was in a great mood considering the expression on her face, but it also matters very little to her what was bugging her rivel.

As much as she wanted to just walk up to them and take what was hers she understood why that would be a bad idea at the moment, no matter how tempting it was. She kept herself out if sight for the time and tried to focus on something else until the three left.

"Hey, Bonnie!" sais the welcoming voice of Tara who was accompanied by a familiar looking ravenette.

"Finally! What took you two so long?! And here I started to think you were going to-" Bonnie started saying before she stopped and shocked her head for a no. "You know what, it's nothing... So what's up?".

"Well I was kinda hoping you'd tell us... You kinda kept it... Vage?" Tara all but responded as she looked to Monique for confirmation.

"Hey! Don't look at me, your the one who told me to trust her word..." she started looking around as if looking for something. "By the way Bonnie, you didn't happen to see-" the ravenette started saying but immidetly stopped as Bonnie closed the distance between them in a second.

"Our boyfriend?" the cheerleader asked and got a voiceless nod from the two. She moved her head back and crossed her hands "yeah I did see him... But he was apparently being treated as a VIP by Kim and her new foreign friend..." she didn't need to say anymore as Tara and Monique could already guess who the culprit was.

The ravenette simply shrugged as she turned and started to walk away "I'll see what I can find out and talk with you two after class" Monique finally disappeared as Bonnie figured that she was on her way to find Kim and Ron, for the obvious reason that she didn't need an excuse for being around the blonde boy and his redheaded friend.

The two cheerleaders who stayed alone started to head to class, the brunette suddenly remembered something as she looked at Tara "by the way Tara, just thought I'd give you a bit of a head's up..." that seemed to get the blonde's attention. "It seems that for some reason Yori is not that big of a fan of you..." she said honestly to her blonde friend.

Tara looked at Bonnie with a raised eyebrow as she didn't really understand what that was supposed to mean as she simply shrugged it off as just another girl who had it out for her, jealousy? Becomes she was a cheerleader or simply for no reason? Whatever the reason was she decided to ignore it. And if she completely honest if anyone had a right to be angry or jealous than it was her... After all, she wasn't the one staying in Ron's house even though she was his girlfriend!.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **And now I have a new pole for you all! Its new ideas for new fics! So go and tell me which is the best ones!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I'm finished with totally spies! It was a very cute show! But I have to be honest... It's extremely fetish inspiring! The tight outfits ass shots and just about everything!**

 **So now I need a new show for weekends! And ill be happy for any ideas! And I have started watching RWBY! I'm already finished the second season! OMG, I love Jaune and Nora! He is exactly like Ron and Nora is a crazy bitch! And the team dance was so good!**

 **P.S: I've been playing Monster Hunter World a lot lately! And I have to say... It's so much fun!**

 **P.S:**

 **For you guys who gave me suggestions!**

 **These are the ones that I've already read: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **Emotion Sickness remix**

 **Love thy enemy**

 **Wicked bonds**

 **Cupid Has Crappy Aim**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **Ron's toys**

 **As Bad as She Wants Me to Be**

 **New Beginning**

 **a Week without Ronshine**

 **Currently reading!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **A Bond of Honor**

 **Storm Chaser**

 **Many Possible Worlds**

 **Valentine's Surprise**

 **Biology, or Chemistry**

 **The Primal Primate**

 **Team Stop**

 **Break Away**

 **Kironbon**

 **Kim Possible: Necessary Changes**

 **The Little Things**

 **Unstoppable**

 **Rise of the Unstoppable**

 **Team Possible Turns Evil!**

 **Drop in Reality**

 **Ron Stoppable: That's so Monique**

 **Zorpox rises**

 **What's the Alma Mater?**

 **Step Up**

 **To read in the future!: GO AND READ THEM!**

 **From sick to wRonGo**

 **The Affections of a Villainess**

 **Loving you Behind Closed Doors**

 **The Dark Angel Series**

 **The Last Dragonslayer**

 **What Words Couldn't Say**

 **Partners in Crime**

 **Identities**

 **Phantom**

 **The Ron effect**

 **Honey Pot**

 **The Demon and Buffoon**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	41. Chapter 40: Finelly

**hi, everyone!**

 **here is the new chapter right on time like every week!...**

 **ok, admittedly I didn't post any chapters for a loooooong time, and I'm truly sorry about it.**

 **for all of you who asked and worried.**

 **I am ok and alive! No drugs or any sort of that bad stuff.**

 **I'll tell you what the deal was as you do deserve to know...**

 **sp last year I was laid off from my job and it came at the really worst time it could, it was a very cool and fun and close to where I lived at the time plus it gave me time to write in between everything I did, simply put it was perfect.**

 **but it came right when I was supposed to move to a new and bigger place not to mention that just as we moved it our new apartment my wife broke her leg on her way to her new job and couldn't move almost at all for a few months.**

 **and on top of that, I started taking evening courses like every other day of the week.**

 **so between working in a new and much farther away from the job to taking care of my wife every day plus dealing with the hole moving and organizing our new home and going to classes in most evenings... it safe to say that I didn't have much time to do pretty much anything.**

 **lake of energy and almost all of my motivation went away as I simply could not afford to write anything.**

 **now, after a few months, my wife if a lot better and able to walk with slight discomfort.**

 **doing a bit better at my woke even if still a bit shocked that I was laid off a few months ago and with the fear that it may happen again. I am about to finish one of my corses and start the next one. and finished moving in entirely!**

 **it was a truly difficult time for both of us physically and mentally.**

 **You guys have no idea just how much it made my day to receive so many emails and comment just asking how I'm doing and if I need someone to talk to given that you didn't know what was going on in my life. it truly gave me the boost I needed to continue to smile every single day.**

 **and I thank you all for your concerns!**

 **Ok now that that's out of the way I will, of course, continued my stories but I might not make it like I did every Friday like before but I'm sure as hell not gonna make you guys wait so much time again!**

 **I'm not gonna comment on all the comments up until now as there are too many about how I'm doing.**

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **UPDATE! This has officially become my most popular fic! I couldn't be happier!**

 **P.S - I love all your comments! It gives me the boost I need to write!**

 **P.P.S: I recently uploaded "Don't tell" to 'Archive of Our Own'!**

 **P.P.P.S: I have updated the poll and hope you'll check it out!**

 **P.P.P.P.S: As you guys have probably seen the new poll I've put up! I have to again ask for some help in the cover art department! So if anyone can help with any of the new future fics just PM me and let me know!**

 _ **heads up! This chapter is a bit rushed so forgive me for any spelling errors!**_

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 40: Finally!**

It was finally lunchtime as Ron entered the cafeteria. The blonde sidekick was all but starving after the classes he'd just had. Seriously, who would have guessed that actually trying to pay attention could work up such an appetite? He was too worn out to actually properly reflect on the situation, simply grabbing a tray as well as something to eat.

His day had been pretty normal... Well, normal compared to everything that he'd been through over the last couple of days.

He'd been kidnapped by his friend's nemesis, as if he was some kind of damsel in distress just waiting to be rescued. He'd had dinner with said women, actually having a pleasant evening with her surprisingly. Honestly, the weirdest part had been that, aside from giving him a panic attack when he'd woken up in her room, she hadn't gotten him "worked up" at all... which was still confusing him.

Understandably so, considering the last few times she'd met up with him for the purposes of getting to know him... much more intimately. The blonde boy couldn't deny that a part of him had been extremely excited when those incidents had occurred, but that had been before he'd been in a relationship with his girlfriends.

He was honestly relieved that she hadn't tried anything to test his newfound commitments, but what he could never have expected was what had came after.

As soon as he'd arrived back in Middleton he was suddenly confronted by Global Justice agents who'd wanted to bring him in for Betty to present him her proposal. If the blonde was completely honest... her offer couldn't have come at a better time. It was a godsend after what had happened to him with Shego, it was a perfect excuse to give to Kim. He didn't want to even imagine what her response would be if she ever found out about what had happened between Shego and himself, in a single word the outcome would be chaos.

And then there was the Director of Global Justice, or Betty if he called her by name, the conversation he'd had with her was an odd one to say the least. The eye-patched women had taken him to their headquarters, to her office, and had offered him a job as an agent! He couldn't believe it, hell he still had some difficulty believing that this wasn't some sort of dream or a cruel joke. Not only that, but the Director had advised him to take his time coming up with his answer.

Oh, how could he forget to mention the two girls who were accompanying him at this very moment? As soon as he'd woken up that morning the blonde boy had discovered that not only was Yori in his home, but Kim had been there as well. The two had evidently become close to one another and were already talking before he'd even woken up. He could spot none of the previous mutual dislike for one another that day. He'd tried to ask what had changed between them in the time he'd been 'away'. He'd only gotten a shrug from his childhood friend, along with a small smile from Yori, for his troubles.

After the boy grabbed his food, he quickly found a quiet spot and sat down. He glanced around furtively to see if Kim or Yori were nearby, he opened his phone and started to type a message to one of his contacts.

The boy received a response fast enough and opened it to see: 'I'll see you soon...'

'Okay, now I only need to-' His train of thought was cut short as he felt a pair of hands resting on his shoulders, making him jump slightly.

"Hey Ronnie!" She smiled brightly at him from behind. The blonde boy seemed surprised, and even a bit scared, at the sudden touch. "Did you miss me?" she casually asked, ignoring his distress.

"Don't scare me like that Tara..." Ron replied, he could feel his heart thumping in his chest from her sudden touch.

She quickly apologized as she grabbed the open seat next to the boy and sat down close to him. "Oh, I'm sorry Ronnie..." she sounded genuinely concerned. She once again smiled at him, obviously happy with the company of her boyfriend. "You know we were worried about you, right? Me, Monique, not to mention Bonnie." She felt a need to stress just how much they'd all worried about him.

He felt like crap, how could he not? Tara was an amazing girl, not to mention Mon or Bonbon. While they'd worried about him, he'd been busy having a pleasant dinner with Shego. 'I need to make it up to her- them' he corrected himself. He made a show of waving his hands in front of himself. "Well, as you can tell, I'm a-okay! And if I'm remembering right, I believe you owe me another date!" He was relieved to see the sweet smile on her face, vowing to make sure it stayed there.

"I would love to Ronnie! But that will have to wait until you take both Monique and I on a... certain ride" the blonde girl said. Some heat crept into her cheeks, making it pretty obvious what she'd meant.

His words got stuck in his throat, he tried to swallow the lump that appeared there. "Ah, w-well you know that I..." Finally he took a short breath before continuing, "sure! You bet!"

The blonde sitting next to Ron was holding onto his sleeve, smiling all the while. She was enjoying the feeling of him close to her, her body taking comfort in the heat coming off of him. She found it to be a blissful confirmation that he was indeed here, next to her.

"Well, this is fitting... I look away for a second, and you're already acting like this." The two blondes looked up to see a very familiar brunette.

"Took you long enough Bonnie, were you busy or something?" the blonde cheerleader asked, though she didn't make any move to back away from Ron.

Bonnie huffed as she sat down in front of Tara. "Something like that... I was talking to Monique, when I saw your two little tag-alongs." She pointed at Ron before she continued. "I asked Monique to distract them, so I'd have some time to talk to you..."

"Talk to me?" The blonde was a bit worried for a moment, before he noticed the brunette's soft expression. Tara rubbed the palm of his hand with her thumb to calm him down.

"Nothing you should be worried about, just a reminder about tryouts for the football team... You ARE going to try for the team, right?" The look she gave him clearly conveyed that his answer had better be 'yes'.

He did remember that he'd promised to try and make it on the team. It would boost his academic transcript, ultimately helping him to get into the same college as Kim. The boy nodded for confirmation as he looked behind the brunette. His eyes opened in something akin to fear, but only for a brief moment.

'Already here?' Bonnie thought, but didn't make a move. She felt someone standing right behind her. She could only guess who it was, but she was pretty sure she was right.

Ron could only stare at his redheaded friend. She looked at him for a moment before her gaze landed on Tara, who was still next to him, as well as her brunette rival. A small scowl appeared on her face as she looked at the two girls. Kim and Bonnie began to talk, or more precisely argue, when he suddenly felt the blonde cheerleader shift closer to him. He was about to say something to her until his body was squashed in between Tara and a new body that he recognized pretty well.

"Hi Handsome, miss me?" Monique quickly sat down next to him. She'd made him swallow the words he'd been about to say. He could feel her body very close to him, she was almost as near to him as Tara was.

"Of course I-" Ron started to answer, before he felt Tara suddenly squeeze his arm even harder than before. Not enough to hurt him, but strongly enough for him to notice the change.

The blonde cheerleader was staring towards Kim, or more precisely at the girl next to her. The blonde sidekick finally noticed Yori standing adjacent to his redheaded childhood friend. She was currently staring at Tara with a gaze that looked a bit off to him. "Hi Yori! Did you get something to eat?" he asked, trying to distract her from Tara.

"Ron-san, I have actually been looking forward to trying some of your American dishes. However, according to Possible-san, 'that should be saved for after school' " the transfer student answered. She looked a bit confused by what Kim had advised her.

"Well, considering all the rumors about the food at school... I agree that your safest bet is to skip it entirely..." Bonnie pointed out, before she looked at Tara and Ron for a moment. "That goes for you two as well..."

The blonde sidekick understood the sentiment behind her cautionary statement but knew that he couldn't reply to her, as it would seem suspicious to Kim. 'I guess that's why she mentioned Tara too' he mused, waiting for the blonde sitting next to him to answer.

After a short silence the brunette cheerleader looked at her friend. "Tara? Did you hear me?" she prodded, as casually as she could.

"Y-yeah I heard you Bonnie..." Tara finally responded. She sounded off to her friend, but Bonnie had no idea why.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

The group was on their way back to class, after the small argument between the girls. Ron still wasn't sure what to say about it, as he was currently stuck between a rock and a hard place. His girlfriends, or his girl-friends... That wasn't a choice he was looking forward to making anytime soon! And it wasn't as if he could simply favor one group without hurting the other... Or getting hurt himself along the way.

At the moment Ron was walking in the middle... in more ways than one. On one side of him were Kim and Yori, who kept up a steady pace. On the other side he had Bonnie and Tara, also keeping up with him. Finally, immediately behind him followed Monique. She kept staring at her redheaded friend and the foreign exchange student sporting a curious expression, as if something seemed off.

People moved out of their way, no one wanted to get caught in what was clearly a potential bloodbath. Some whispered while pointing at the group, until they all arrived at their class and took their seats.

"Alright people, listen up!" Mr. Barkin practically roared. The class immediately fell quiet, as they were all already used to him.

The older man clasped his hands behind his back, beginning to pace back and forth across the room. "As you all know... we recently hosted a few students at our school for a special overseas student exchange program." He briefly paused, as if to give the students time to remember what he was talking about. "Apparently because the program has been so successful... our partner school in Japan has made the decision to keep Yori from Yamanochi here as an addition to our school indefinitely."

Many of the students looked a little surprised, some had already guessed that something like this would happen.

Kim made a mental note to find out from Ron and Yori about this Yamanochi thing once and for all, as soon as she got the chance to. As much as Yori had come off as an annoyance intruding on her and Ron's time, Kim was at least certain that the girl wasn't an actual threat to Ron in any way. Whether or not she actually approved of the girl was still a big question, but at least she wasn't that annoying blonde cheerleader... Or, God forbid, Bonnie.

As the worldwide heroine casually looked at her blonde partner, one thought kept creeping into the forefront of her mind: 'did he lie to me?' The feeling had returned as soon as he'd talked about what had happened to him in Japan. While she did trust him and his word, the redheaded girl just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else going on. Not that Ron was lying to her, so much as he hadn't told her the complete truth.

The lesson continued as normal, Ron was obviously listening to Mr. Barkin, even taking notes! It was another thing that was making her look at him in a different light. While she was impressed with the change, it was still strange.

What had caused her friend's newfound attentiveness?

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Ron Stoppable was currently walking down the corridor with his blonde girlfriend Tara. His classes had ended for the day and he'd been lucky enough to convince Kim that he'd be fine at the football team tryouts without her. He'd successfully persuaded the redhead that he didn't need an escort, despite her vehement protests.

The blonde boy looked to his side at the blonde girl hanging off his arm. "Um, Tara, do you have to hold onto me that tightly?" Ron asked. The girl smiled at him.

"Is having me so close bothering you?" she teased him, a hint of sultriness embedded in the question. She was obviously having a little fun at his expense.

"Not bothering me per say... But it's making it kind of difficult to walk..." he answered. He could see the looks some of the students were giving him as the two blondes continued on their way, most of them weren't exactly friendly...

"Well, too bad... you're stuck with me!" Her smile wavered for a moment before clutching his arm more firmly than before, but not nearly enough to hurt him.

"I was worried about you..." Her voice now hovered just above a whisper, he didn't think anyone in the crowded hallway other than him could hear her. "When I heard about you, I-I... I was so scared. And when she asked about you..." Tara muttered something too weakly for even Ron to catch what she'd said. She quickly clammed up, realizing just what she'd almost spilled.

"Well... I'm sorry about that Tara, it's just... Let's just say that I didn't have much of a choice in the matter..." Ron felt genuinely bad about the whole situation. He really didn't want anyone to find out what had happened between himself and Shego (or Betty and Global Justice for that matter). However despite his trepidation, he'd still decided that it was better to let that little bit of information slip out.

"I know, I know... But a good girlfriend should always worry about her boyfriend." The incredibly happy, openly honest, expression she made was almost too much for him.

Looking to the side he noticed that they'd just arrived at the school's football field, the place was definitely being used for its intended purpose. The jocks were busy running around, practicing some of their moves as well as their teamwork. A lone, impassive man was standing at the sidelines. He stared intently at some numbers on a small clipboard he was holding, running drills in his head.

"Mr. B? What are you doing here?" Ron asked, moving closer to his teacher.

"Mm? Stoppable?" Turning his attention away from the football team, he looked up to see two of his students approaching him. "Given all the times you've tried to make the team, I'd be worried if you've suddenly forgotten that I'm the coach..." His no-nonsense tone was heavily present, as always.

"No, what I meant was, I just saw you in class... Like, not even a few minutes ago. How did you make it here before us?" Ron asked. He was pretty sure he and Tara had walked here pretty fast after class had ended, if only to get away from any prying eyes. On top of that, he distinctly remembered seeing the teacher talking to some students and slowly organizing his papers. How had he even managed to make it here before them, let alone make it seem as if he'd been here for much longer?

"I walked Stoppable, now is there something you two need from me?" he answered, folding his arms.

"You walk- oh right! I wanted to try out for the team again!" Putting aside his first question for the reason he'd come here at all, he moved forward looking as serious as he possibly could in front of the tall man.

Ron was certain that the older man's eyes were looking at him as if thinking just how to break it to him that it was a pointless waste of time. "Alright Stoppable."

"No, you listen here Mr. B! I came here to make it to the- wait, what?" the boy argued, before he understood what his teacher had just said. "R-Really? You'll let me try?"

"I already said I would. Or did you simply come here to waste my time, thinking I'd just say no?" Barkin got a quick shake of the head from the blonde. "Well then, go suit up... and be back here in five minutes!" he commanded. The blonde boy immediately started running towards the boy's locker room.

"Good luck Ronnie!" his girlfriend called after him as he ran. She ultimately moved to sit on one of the closer benches, waiting to see how he did.

Mr. Barkin, his face as stony as always, looked at the back of the retreating blonde boy. He was honestly uncertain as to why he'd just agreed to this, as he was a stickler for the rules. Since it was currently around the middle of the school year, there wasn't supposed to be any sort of tryouts for anyone.

So what was it that had made him give the boy a chance? It was probably the small, but noticeable, changes in Stoppable that he'd picked up on recently. For starters he'd begun paying attention in class, even doing his homework too. Plus, Ron being invited back to Yamanochi had pleased the man as well. Lord knows he'd worried so much about the boy causing an international incident the first time, the fact he'd been invited back practically seemed like a miracle. Who was to say that offering up this small chance wouldn't help keep the blonde from straying from the right path, now that he'd actually found his way?

A few minutes later Ron was running out of the locker room, a helmet under his arm. "Alright people, over here!" The rest of the team jogged over to him.

"Listen up ladies! Today I want to try something a bit different-" he started to explain, before he noticed one of the boys raising his hand. "Yes Mr. Flagg?"

"I just wanted to know what our water boy was doing here." The remark earned him a raised eyebrow from Mr. Barkin, as well as a few laughs from his teammates.

The boy in question could only hang his head, a feeling of uncertainty overcoming him. "While I do not appreciate your comment, I will ignore it for the moment. In any case, today I'd like to try a different sort of training..." the man explained, looking at Ron.

The blonde sidekick swallowed the small lump in his throat, he really didn't like the way his teacher was looking at him.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Bonnie Rockwaller was still in her cheerleader uniform, as she had just finished with practice. The girl was accompanied by two other cheerleaders, part of her usual Queen B squad. Bonnie was, of course, at the head of the group as she lead them to their next destination.

The girls eventually arrived to spot a familiar blonde girl sitting on the sidelines, smiling brightly.

'I should have known...' the brunette thought, as she moved to stand next to her friend. "So this where you were, Tara."

"Oh, hey Bonnie! What's up?" her fellow comrade in love greeted, looking back at the field.

"Nothing much, just wondering where you were. You did remember we had practice today, right?" She seriously doubted her friend was even listening to her. The blonde's field of view was focused on the field, or more specifically on a single person.

"Goddamn it! Stay still!" one of the jocks bellowed belligerently. He tried to grab someone but failed miserably, he slipped and fell to the ground.

"Is that-" Bonnie's two companions asked, recognizing the blonde boy. He was currently running circles around some of the bigger boys on the team, as they continued to fail to get a hold of the smaller boy.

"What are those meatheads doing?"

"Training? I... think?" the two other cheerleaders ventured, before Tara explained.

"Mr. Barkin told the team to try and grab Ronnie, it's some sort of a new training exercise. It's been going for almost twenty minutes now." Tara smile visibly widened as the last two members of the team dropped to the ground, leaving only the blonde sidekick standing up.

"Still alive!" the blonde boy suddenly called out. He swung his arms into the air in triumph, overjoyed at his apparent "survival".

"Not bad Stoppable. Not exactly what I had in mind, but still... good job!" The man put his hand on Ron's shoulder, he looked down at the fallen football team as if thinking about something. "I was going to make you our water boy again, but after seeing the way you maneuver on the field I think I have a better position for you on the team."

Eyes opening wide Ron nearly dropped his helmet, he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Are you serious Mr. B?! You're not pulling my leg, are you?"

"I have no idea why I would pull your leg Stoppable, but I was serious... Now, to the showers! That goes double for you ladies!" the teacher commanded, the rest of the team started rising up and slowly walking away.

'I did it? I actually made it on the team?' Ron almost jumped for joy, but held himself back. The last thing he wanted was to cause a scene, he could feel some of the guys on the team looking at him. "Maybe I'm dreaming again? It does sound like something I'd-"

"Ronnie!" called the blonde cheerleader. Suddenly her arms appeared around him, she almost knocked him to the ground in her excitement. "You made it! I'm so happy for you!"

'Yep, definitely real...' he confirmed, feeling slight momentary discomfort at the girl's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Well... looks like you finally made it on the team" commented his brunette girlfriend, she approached the two blonds. "I guess congratulations are in order."

"Wow... T-thanks Tara, Bonbon..." the blonde boy scratched his head, not sure how to really respond.

"Did... did you really just say that Bonnie? You are aware that it's the school loser you're referring to, right?" asked one of the cheerleaders behind her. With Bonnie facing the other direction, the two couldn't see the annoyed scowl blossom on her face.

"I... wouldn't call him that..." Her words took on a dangerous tone, she looked back at the now pale girls. "He's on the football team now, clearly that makes him one of the popular kids... understood?"

"Y-Yeah! Of-of course Bonnie!" the two replied, a bit too quickly. They knew all too well just what she was capable of, if they dared to argue with her.

"I need to talk to you alone Tara..." Bonnie explained. She looked at her blonde friend for a moment, a secret conversation between the two occurring. After a few moments of silence, Bonnie focused her attention back towards the two members of her posse behind her.

They seemed to understand and took a step backwards. "You-you know what? I actually have something to do, I'll see you later!"

"Oh y-you too? What a coincidence!" The two cheerleaders turned and walked away a bit too fast, they dared not annoy the Queen B herself.

"Finally, some quiet..." Bonnie huffed in annoyance, not even bothering to look at her two cronies.

"Aren't they your friends?" the blonde cheerleader asked, still hanging from their shared boyfriend's neck.

"Yes and no..." The brunette didn't know how to classify them. They were still her friends, but after her relationship with Ron, her outlook had changed quite a bit.

Shaking her head, she moved on from the question. "Never mind that... about you joining that team." A big smile broke out onto her face, she was genuinely happy for him. "You finally made it."

"Oh-oh thanks Bonbon! I actually couldn't believe Mr. B gave me a chance to try!" the blonde confessed, Tara moved even closer to his face.

"Don't buy her cool attitude Ronnie... She was so worried about something going wrong, and you not-"

"T-Tara!" the brunette called out in anger, clearly blushing heavily. "You're not supposed to tell him that!"

The blonde girl started laughing out loud, an act most unusual for her. "Please Bonnie, it's just us here, you don't have to act so stiff."

"Anyways, could you leave me and Tara for a bit? We have something to talk about... Not to mention you should really take a shower after running around so much."

"Oh... sure, no problem!" the sidekick responded, Tara reluctantly released her hold on him. "I'll see you two later!" With a friendly wave he started jogging towards the locker room, still as happy as ever.

...

"So... now can we talk?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, you can relax, the plan worked! Ronnie is on the team and you can show him just how much you love him, without worrying about Kim!" The blonde was practically jumping around with excitement, she just couldn't keep still.

"That may be so... but you know very well what the problem with that is... Besides... I'm more worried about you Tara." The worry in her tone made the blonde girl stop.

"M-Me? What are you talking about Bonnie? I'm perfectly-"

"I saw how you were looking at Kim's new friend..." Bonnie pointed out, making the blonde look away.

"F-fine..." her voice was suddenly much weaker, as if she was shivering.

"I think her name was 'Yori', or something?" The brunette let the silence linger for a few seconds, as if to give her friend a chance to argue. Huffing in annoyance Bonnie fixed her hair for a moment. "Tara, did something happen between you and Yori?"

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **And now I have a new pole for you all! Its new ideas for new fics! So go and tell me which is the best ones!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **P.P.S: I have wanted to make some cool artwork for the fanfic, but sadly I don't have the skill for it. So I wanted to ask if one of you guys could help me with this and make some art for it! I'll really appreciate it and it would be a nice addition to the fic!. I've put this pic for the fic just because I love Bonnie's face! and because it pisses off my wife!**

 **P.P.S.S: I have joined a group on DeviantArt called 'Stoppable-fanclub' and created by 'Icarus the Foxkidd' so if you have a DvArt come and say hey!**

 **Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!**


	42. Chapter 41: A shocking discovery

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all.**

 **My response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **newboy** : thanks a lot man! It's good to be back!

 **Stats guy** : that's really cool! Glad to have you, man! And who is my competition?

 **Guest** : thanks a lot man! I was afraid I was a bit rusty!

 **Draco** : me too man! Thanks a lot!

 **NickaDiny** : wow! I know that feeling man! So glad you like it! Well, here you go!

 **Guest** : that will be an Interesting conversation ;)

 **Guest** : I'll need to check, but I did answer it in one of the previous chapters

 **carl9390** : I'm happy you liked it! And welcome aboard! Then here you go!

 **JustMeguest** : I'm glad to be done with all that jazz, thanks a bunch man! An I appreciate it!

 **Guest** : they are! And thanks!

 **Silber D. Wolf** : good!:)

 **Gojira90** : I am planning to go see Godzilla very soon! I am a fan as well! Mmm... It's interesting but I'll have to check up on a few things first...

 **Guest** : you and me both man! Thanks and I will!

 **A Metalhead** : I'm happy to know you like it! You will have to wait and see! It's before the prom as Kim and Ron are not together.

 **ravanellicr** : thanks a lot dude! Don't worry I will!

 **pitbull4567** : thank you :)

 **Deans1000** : I will! Appreciate it, man!

 **Gojira90** : happy to be back man! It's funny you should mention her...

 **macario1214** : that's not good! Take this chapter and call me in the morning!

 **PrimeOdin** : I'm happy that you like it, man! I'll do my best!

 **The Book of Eli** : well, they are both dating the same guy unofficially so in natural. That she can!

 **FF8cerberus** : it's good to be back! The title is more to me as I finally uploaded a new chapter. Don't worry man! Yori is my girl and I have plans for her! Mmm... Intresting idea, I might be able to get one with Monique. Thanks, man!

 **randazzoc5** : thanks a lot! Well, you don't have to wait anymore!

 **Vsantos99** : thanks a bunch man! And here you!

 **Wolvenstrom** : that it is man! Well... I'm not about her cousin... That does sound pretty appealing! I am planning on it!

 **Blaze1992** : ain't that the truth!

 **warprince2000** : thanks, man! Well, here you go!

 **R-king 93** : thanks man!

 **The Storm Master 567** : yeah it can surprise you more than anything! That she does!

 **DJ Rodriguez** : I know man! If it's about the ladies then he is lucky as hell! And if it's Kim... Well... Let's not worry about that now. You will see soon!

 **Dragonfang100** : it's very good to be back! And I will!

 **Nightwing5123** : well, it was part of Bonnie's plan.

 **oghren** : thanks a lot man! It was pretty bad but better now! I will continue don't worry!

 **Shadow25** : that's right! I live! Thanks a lot, man! You and me both buddy!

 **MeteorElDrago** : that they are!

 **Ragnar Kane** : glad to know you like it!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future fics on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **UPDATE! This has officially become my most popular fic! I couldn't be happier!**

 **P.S - I love all your comments! It gives me the boost I need to write!**

 **P.P.S: I recently uploaded "Don't tell" to 'Archive of Our Own'!**

 **P.P.P.S: I have updated the poll and hope you'll check it out!**

 **P.P.P.P.S: As you guys have probably seen the new poll I've put up! I have to again ask for some help in the cover art department! So if anyone can help with any of the new future fics just PM me and let me know!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 ** _BIG UPDATE!_**

 **Go and check out Trihexia on Deviant Art! he actually made a comic of this fic! I was amazed and soooo happy he did! So please go and check his work! Show him how good his work is!**

 _ **Chapter 41: A shocking discovery**_

Bonnie waited for a few seconds for an answer that refused to come. "Look, whatever happened, I'm sure it's not that big a deal-" she began to dismiss, before her friend cut her off.

"I've already met her..." the blonde cheerleader admitted, stopping Bonnie in her tracks.

"Oh? You did eh? Well, if I do recall, you and Mon did mention her before..." Bonnie remembered that the two girls had met the foreign student at Club Banana while she'd been shopping with Kim.

"That's not... It... I-I met her again... after that." As Bonnie moved closer, she could see Tara visibly shaking. Her friend seemed like she was recalling something unpleasant... extremely unpleasant.

"Why don't we sit down for a minute?" Pulling her friend off to the side, the two moved to an empty bench and sat down. "Go ahead, I'm listening" Bonnie assured the blond, her voice soft and calming.

"I... I'm not..." The blonde cheerleader was still relatively reticent, it contrasted sharply with the boldness that had defined Tara after she'd finally gotten together with Ron.

"It's fine Tara, just tell me what's wrong... Did she say or do anything to you?" Bonnie was slightly worried to see her friend so out of her element.

"O-okay... It was... a few days ago, when Ronnie disappeared" the blonde began, before describing her jarring visit from Yori.

...

"S-She... She threatened you?!" To say the brunette cheerleader was shocked was an understatement, the tale sounded almost unbelievable. However, the fact that Tara was her best friend convinced Bonnie that she wasn't making this up. Of course, the fact that the foreign girl had almost hit Bonnie with a shuriken at Monkey Fist's manor helped as well.

Nodding to her friend to continue, something terrible occurred to the brunette. 'She's living with him, in his home, right now...' She understood that from now on it was going to be much harder to actually visit their boyfriend. Not only did they have Kim to worry about, but also this new and extremely dangerous girl.

Bonnie tried to calm her friend down, patting her back while trying to think of a way to eliminate this huge setback for all of them.

"Tara, listen... I know that your experience was probably really scary, but think about it this way..." Her blonde friend looked up at her. "Ron is a member of the football team! Do you know what this means?"

The shaken cheerleader shook her head no, obviously too distracted to think clearly.

"It means that we can walk around with him in public and not worry about those two growing suspicious!" She refused to stop trying to cheer the blonde up, until Tara smiled in response and even giggled a bit. "Not to mention, I'm going to help you plan out the perfect date with him." She poked her elbow into the blonde's side, causing her to openly laugh.

"Fine, you win Bonnie... But I want to go somewhere fun with him, for a change" Tara demanded, her tone teasing.

Bonnie huffed in mock annoyance. "Well... it certainly didn't take much to make you feel better. I might just come to the conclusion that this was your plan from the start!" The two started to laugh, already feeling better.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

The blonde sidekick of Kim Possible walked down the hall with a smile on his face. He was extremely happy at the moment, almost jumping with joy at his good fortune. 'Man, oh man! Wait till KP hears about this! I bet she'll be so thrilled!' His musings on the subject of his friend reminded him that earning a spot on the football team wasn't the only noteworthy occurrence lately. He was also almost an official agent, all he had to do was accept the director of Global Justice's offer.

He arrived at the locker room and entered. Looking around, he noticed some of the members of the team were still taking their after practice shower.

"What are you doing here?" asked the boy who'd spotted him first.

"Well, you're looking at the newest member of the football team!" he declared with pride, walking inside and getting ready for his own shower.

"You?! Part of the team?!" some of the bigger members asked incredulously, the rest laughing loudly. "Come on Water Boy, do you really think we're that stupid?"

"Yeah, like you've got what it takes to make the cut!" another jock exclaimed.

"I don't know man... I mean, he was almost impossible to catch earlier" one of the guys pointed out, a few more agreeing with him. "Maybe Coach sees the advantage of adding a runner to the team?" It certainly made sense to most of them.

"Well, whatever the case..." A taller boy put his arm around Ron's shoulder, "welcome to the team man!" His smile was genuine.

Another gave his back a strong slap, nearly knocking him over. "Don't expect any special treatment from me Stoppable! I'm gonna make you train so hard, you're gonna drop after the next practice!"

"Like you dropped when you tried to catch him earlier?"

"Oh, shut it!" Continued praise came from the rest of the members, Ron thanked them and continued getting ready to enter the shower. Today was officially one of the best days of his life.

Ron was currently only wearing a towel, just moments away from entering the shower, when out of the corner of his eye he noticed that he wasn't the only one in the locker room anymore...

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

At the base of Global Justice the woman in charge sat in her office, looking through some forms that required her approval. An important task, but still less exciting than how she preferred things. It had been a long time since she'd had to take a mission on herself and really get her blood pumping. It was one of the reasons she took every unusual case she could, offering up her valuable time to solve it. It really shouldn't come as a surprise, quite a number of adrenaline junkies ended up in her line of work.

The beautiful woman couldn't really take a vacation, her job was too important to just drop everything and go have fun while the world simply burned in chaos! She chuckled to herself for a moment. Even if she was being a bit melodramatic about it, the point remained that she was swamped with boring desk work and needed some sort of stress relief.

"Mmm... That would be fun... but alas..." She raised her arms over her head, a popping noise coming from her back. Glancing down after a few seconds, she touched a button on her desk. A hidden screen popped out of the table and flickered for a moment, before prompting for a password and a hand-print.

After a few seconds the authorization was accepted and the screen displayed a number of archives. Looking through them quickly, she arrived at the date she was interested in.

Pushing it the file opened, showing a recording of a very interesting individual. 'Ron Stoppable... what is it about you?' It was the same question she'd asked herself countless times in the past. The footage was of the blonde boy in his room sleeping soundly, without a care in the world, as his bedroom door silently opened and a figure entered.

The director recognized the uninvited guest as the infamous villainess Shego. She was one of the most dangerous people in the world and, most noticeably, Kim Possible's nemesis.

Betty knew of the many run-ins that Team Possible had had with the green-skinned woman, along with her employer. Most, if not all, plots had been foiled by Kim and her partner. In only a very few cases had they received help from her organization.

So what was Drakken's angle this time? Try to use the blonde boy as leverage against Kim? Take him out entirely, to prevent the redheaded heroine from stopping him in the future? No... it didn't make any sense to kidnap or harm Ron. That would only cause the redheaded heroine to lash out at whoever had dared to hurt her childhood friend. The director could see the way that the intruder had taken care of Ron's little helper, making sure he was out, before she gave the same treatment to her blonde target.

In a normal situation she would immediately send her agents in to take care of the situation, but this was anything but normal.

For starters, at the time they had just shut down the 'Stoppable factor program'. Or, at least, that's what she'd made sure to explain to all her staff... In actuality the project was still underway, even more so now that they'd found new limits to the blonde's potential. Besides, there would have been the obvious question of how she'd known to send her agents in the first place... She couldn't really admit that she was spying on him, now could she?

Keeping tabs on Stoppable was a difficult thing to do because of his team, or more specifically, because of their own personal hacker Mr. Load. The young boy was quickly putting many of her own operatives to shame, with his skills and clever thinking. Not to mention the fact that he would frequently check for any sort of bugs or listening devices their enemies might plant.

Anyone else would have hit a brick wall, would have tried a different approach entirely. Betty however took it as a challenge, ordering the development of a new drone that could fly and follow the boy from a safe distance. She had all transmissions sent to her computer, the only access reserved for her personally. Essentially it followed the blonde as remotely as it could, so as to remain undetected by Team Possible. It was a perfect solution, with the only limitations being that it couldn't go into crowded structures or any sort of fast moving transport without risking detection.

The footage continued, showing the women removing the blonde sidekick from his home, spiriting him off to a transport. Skipping foreword, she could see just where the blonde boy had been taken. 'An extremely expensive, high level resort. One made specifically for the richest and most influential of people. But what was she doing here with Stoppable?' Seeing the two of them sharing a room, the director couldn't help but suspect some kind of intimate relationship between them. Especially seeing the villainess take her leave by dropping her clothes to the white tile floor and exiting the room, presumably to the shower.

She was quick to conclude that there was no relationship between the two based on the audio recording. She'd learned that everything had transpired purely on a whim of the green-skinned woman, who'd just wanted to meet up with Stoppable for dinner.

'Interesting' she mused, this whole situation seemed a bit off to her. She continued to listen to their conversation, her previously sluggish mind now clear. She took great interest in this secret meeting between the two.

"Who was the girl accompanying Possible?" Betty asked out loud. The expression on the blonde face told a completely different tale. 'He knows, or at the very least suspects, who it is...' The news convinced her to look deeper into the blonde's life and find this new partner. While this wasn't something she was particularly looking forward to doing, as everyone deserve their privacy, she did need to look at the bigger picture here.

Suddenly there was a slight buzzing emanating from a speaker on her desk, it drew the attention of the woman. "Yes, what is it?" the commander politely inquired, even if she hated being interrupted.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Director, but you requested to be told if a certain someone wanted to speak with you" the voice explained.

'He's already here? That was faster than I expected...' Betty thought, a smile forming on her face. It had crossed her mind that the blonde boy would give her an affirmative answer and join her organization. But only after he'd taken some time to consider the offer, along with consulting his friends.

"Send him to my office" was her only answer, she'd already closed her private terminal.

"Um, Ma'am, it's-" the man on the other side tried to explain, before he was cut off.

"Send him in now..." Her tone was cool and calm, to anyone else it could have gone unnoticed. Only those who'd served under the commander would know just how frightening the women could be when irritated, or how thin her patience was at the moment.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" The speaker cut off in a moment, leaving the women in silence.

'Okay... Now, how to present myself?' Betty wondered. It was always an important question, as she was a vital figure and the 'face' of Global Justice.

She quickly decided to just leave things as they were, she wouldn't want to come across as intimidating to the boy.

After a few minutes her door opened, she heard her guest walk inside. The brunette was sitting in her chair with her back to the door, then spun around as soon as the door closed. "I must say I'm surprised to hear from you so soon..." the director confessed, not even bothering to look up at the boy.

"Well, you didn't leave me much choice..." replied a female voice.

Eye opening in shock, Betty recognized it immediately as the voice of one of the few people she kept tabs on as a potential future recruit. Moving her eye to face her guest, she looked up at the redheaded teen who stood in front of her desk. "Kim Possible, what a pleasant surprise!" Her smile was genuine, even as she used it to mask her shock. "What can I do for you?"

"Nice to see you too Dr. Director, even if this isn't a social visit..." Kim's tone said it all.

"I see... Well, I won't say I didn't expect you to drop by... But, admittedly, not so quickly..." The older woman leaned back in her chair, smiling at the redheaded heroine.

"Well... you didn't leave me with much of a choice..." Hands on her hips, Kim looked sort of annoyed at the situation.

"I wasn't aware that this weighed on your mind so strongly... Well, I suppose that joining us should be considered a very big choice..." The women leaned forward, placing her elbows on her desk, her chin resting on the back of her hand. "But I'm sure that you'll find it to be extremely fulfilling work once you join us..." The smile gracing Betty's face was slightly bigger, she waited for the younger girl's response.

"I'm sure I will-" It took her exactly one second before her mind stopped her.

"Wait, no! What are you talking about!?" Kim demanded, placing her hands down on the hardwood desk.

"Well you're here to join Global Justice, obviously" the brunette answered, delighted to see the reaction of said girl as she quickly denied the claim.

"What? No! It's not about ME joining you!" Kim spat out, she glaring into the commander's eye.

"I see... So this is about your partner Ron..." Betty finally admitted. The director knew better than to play with her words any further, she risked letting the girl know that she'd understood from the start what Kim had meant. The last thing Betty needed was the heroine flying off the handle!

"Yes, it is. So, now that we're on the same page, do you mind telling me what this deal you have with Ron is?" Kim kept her voice and tone as even as she could. It helped to calm her down, now that she realized that Ron hadn't lied to her about the offer that he'd gotten from Global Justice.

"Tell you about it?..." The commander let the silence hang in the air for a few moments, before looking directly at the redheaded heroine. "I'm afraid I cannot share any information with someone not affiliated with our organization..." Her voice was serious.

"What do you mean you-" Kim spoke with a rare tone of anger. She was about to let the eye-patched women know exactly what she thought about that last little statement, only stopping as she saw the commander's hand rise in a calming gesture.

"If you'll let me finish... To any normal civilian, or just about anyone else, no matter who they are or how high up they are my answer was going to be the same... The only exceptions are the very few people who can be trusted, or are relevant to said situation." She pulled some papers out and scanned them for a few seconds, before her eye landed on the redheaded heroine. "...you and your team have more than proven yourselves in my eyes."

Kim stepped back as she listened to the older women. "To give you the short version, I've decided to offer Ron a place at our organization now that I've tested him..."

"Tested him? You mean-"

"Yes, his little vanishing act was part of the test... I assure, you he wasn't in any sort of danger" the director continued, as if to calm the girl.

"If that's so, then why didn't you let me or Wade know about it? Seems kind of weird to say that you trust us, when your not telling us all of the details..." The worldwide heroine wasn't going to believe something that obviously seemed suspicious, especially when it involved her best friend.

A small smile appeared on Betty's face. "While that's true, I think you can agree with me that information is dangerous in the wrong hands... Especially if said information concerns our future agents... What if that information got out by accident? I can promise you that the agent will either get turned into a mole against our organization, or be eliminated if they couldn't be broken..." The smile disappeared from Dr. Director's face. "I'm willing to bet that your partner isn't one to betray his ideals."

"B-But Wade's the best computer expert there is! Even you admit that! So, couldn't you have just told him and let him inform me?" the younger girl stuttered, the mere idea of something happening to Ron enough to make it difficult for her to talk.

The Director of Global Justice huffed and leaned back in her seat. "I wasn't going to mention it... but, a few days ago we had a breach of our database..." She saw the surprised look on Kim's face. "It's nothing you should worry about, but that has put us on edge for the time being... It's one of the reasons why we didn't inform you..." The commander chose to leave out the small detail that they had managed to find the one responsible for the incident. How surprising it had been for the one-eyed director to find out that it had been Kim's hacker friend that had so easily managed to enter, mess with their system, and exit, all without leaving a trace. The only reason that she'd figured it out at all was the fact that she'd been tracking his computer's ID for quite some time, on the off chance he turned against them. She could have sent her agents to pick him up, sent him to prison for hacking into government property. She'd immediately decided against it, as it would have only make it that much more difficult to recruit Kim, Ron, or Wade himself. Not to mention that it could have been enough to push the three of them onto the wrong path.

Some would say that she was going soft, but as long as they didn't do something inexcusable or truly villainous she could ignore it and give them a bit of leeway.

"Then isn't it a bad idea to try and recruit him, when your system isn't safe?" Kim questioned, closely studying the expression on Betty's face. She appeared surprised for a moment, before a smile replaced her previous expression.

"I promise you Kim that our personnel files weren't compromised... If I had the slightest feeling that it would be a bad time, I would have waited until I'd dealt with the issue." Much to Kim's puzzlement Betty's voice was amused, the older woman glanced to her watch. "Now, as much as I enjoy talking to you Kim, I'm afraid there's something I must do. I'll have to bid you a good day." Again, the expression on the Director's face was an honest one as she got up and offered her hand to the redheaded girl.

The worldwide heroine grabbed the offered hand for a moment, she looked up as they were still shaking. "Just one more thing... did you try and recruit Ron to get to me?" Her eyes bore down, waiting for an answer.

'That's what she's worried about?' The Director held her face as neutral as she could, trying to hide her small smirk. "I'll admit to the fact that you could be a huge asset, someone who would do so much good inside Global Justice... But to use him, merely to get you to join? That's far too underhanded for us... So no, my reasons are purely because of his skills and experience" she answered honestly, her response not something the brunette needed to make up. After all, they wouldn't be much of an organization for justice with methods like that.

"I see... I'm still not convinced that it's a good idea for him, but it's not my decision to make" the redheaded heroine confessed, before bidding farewell to the commander and leaving Betty's office.

Betty sat back down in her seat, leaning back as an interesting idea popped into her head. 'So, Kim isn't aware that Mr. Load entered our system... But why?' It was odd to think that she, as the leader of the team, wasn't aware of the fact.

'She didn't know... So if it wasn't because of an action of Team Possible, who was responsible for the database breach, why did Mr. Load bother to change our files in the first place?' the woman wondered. Was there some detail she wasn't informed on? Or was it something entirely entirely? She didn't know... and that just made it all the more interesting.

At any rate, she needed to continue to skim through the files they had on Kim's blonde teammate. It was imperative that she try to find answers for the few questions she had. The only downside was that she needed to handle it herself, as only she knew about the situation. Not to mention the fact that even if she was inclined to allow access to the files, she was still feeling cautious over the possibility of any leaks or moles.

"Well... it's not like I was going to leave the office anyway. At least it's a lot more interesting than doing paperwork." She sighed, starting to look through the numerous files, as if searching for a specific date. Nothing grabbed her attention, so she chose one of the recent archives and opened it.

The video started, showing a familiar-looking room now visible to her. The image was crystal-clear, as was the audio if the boy's light snoring was any indication. 'They really outdid themselves making this drone!' the director mused, already planning on increasing the research and development division's budget based upon their stellar results. She focused on the image, only to see no changes in the first few minutes. 'This is going to take forever... Maybe I can...' She quickly typed several commands on her keyboard.

'Searching movement...'

Searching...

...

...

Match found.

The list of files were pared down precipitously. The brunette opened the first file she saw, again the same scene was visible. The only discernible difference between the two was the sleeping pose that the blonde was in. He tossed and turned a few times, but nothing too noticeable.

...

The next few hours of footage contained nothing interesting or noteworthy. It showed him sleeping in class, practices with what she guessed was the cheer squad, even just hanging out with his friend Kim. Nothing seemed to leave any impact, or even seem fascinating enough to keep her awake. 'I need some coffee.'

She put down her earbud and pushed a button on her desk.

"Yes Director?" the voice asked from the other side.

"I need some coffee, preferably something to eat as well. I've got a lot of work to get done."

"Yes Director, right away!" The call was cut off and the women leaned back in her seat. Without even looking she moved onto the next file, already prepared for some more irrelevant video she had to peruse through.

Her door opened after a weak knock as her secretary entered carrying a tray with a big cup of coffee and some food from the cafeteria. She hurriedly closed her screen and looked towards her secretary.

"Thank you, you're dismissed" the brunette commander stated. She quickly took a sip from her coffee and put her earbud back in.

'Mmm... Mmmm... Ohh...'

The Director suddenly froze as the unexpected sounds filled her brain. After a few moments she slowly looked towards the screen, pushing a button to reopen it.

She never saw this coming.

"Ohh... That's right... Right there!" The loud moans filled her ears, the image finally visible. In the middle of what seemed to be a tastefully appointed executive office, there was several individuals apparently in the middle of a threesome.

Betty immediately spat out the coffee she'd just drank, choking slightly from the sheer shock.

"Are you okay Ma'am?!" her secretary asked, clearly worried on behalf of his superior officer.

"I'm f-fine" she answered quickly, waving him off. "Just a mistake on my part, you're dismissed." Her face was red, clearly embarrassed.

"Okay? I'll just clean up-"

"I said you're dismissed!" Her voice shifted to a much angrier tone, the young operative quickly saluted and exited the room in a hurry.

The director of Global Justice was alone in her office once more. She wiped the coffee from her lips, paying no attention to the latent heat. "What the hell!?" she nearly screamed in outrage, as it had finally occurred to her exactly what she'd just seen. "Did those idiots send me porn as a bloody joke!? I'll make sure to kill every last one of them!" she hissed, absolutely furious at being so embarrassed. Alright, maybe she was overreacting... she wouldn't kill them... But she WAS going to make sure to publicly emasculate them in the most humiliating way she could, and boy did she have her ways.

After a few moments the older women calmed down enough to go near the screen again. "Whatever... I'll just delete it and get back to work." She sighed, this really wasn't something to make a big deal out of.

Sitting back up, she opened the screen and put her earbud back in. She averted her gaze and was about to exit the video, before she heard something even more shocking.

"Oh, Ron honey, ahh... If I'd Mmm! Known! I'd probably... Oh, right there! Probably have made a move alre-ahh!" The voice was strangely familiar, as was the name that it had uttered.

'Impossible...' the woman insisted, sure that her mind was playing tricks on her. She was probably under too much stress, or had been overworked to the point of delusion. With the audio devolving into constant moans in her ear, her only choice was to look at the video feed again... If only to stop her sanity from slipping any further.

Betty opened the video again, the source of the erotic sounds now reveled to her. True to her first instincts, she was staring at a pornographic scene. However, instead of seeing several professionals re-enacting a poorly written script, this lascivious video was starring the blonde boy she'd been spying on... And he wasn't exactly alone in the room...

With him, she could see two women. Both were sitting, or more accurately laying, down on a large desk. They were currently on top of one another, their... "private areas" pointed at him. Both were completely naked, and apparently had no issues with that. Nor with the fact that said boy was currently, for a lack of a better term, busy plowing the girl on top.

Her eye was completely open, focused on the unbelievable scene that was unfolding before her.

Betty stared at the arousing action for at least another sixty seconds, before she closed her eye and began to chuckle. Chuckles soon turned to dark, nearly sinister, laughter as the director's mind finally shifted out of neutral and into overdrive. Her laughter penetrated the door to her private office, causing her secretary and several of her subordinates to shiver in fear. Whoever their boss was contemplating at the moment, they had her staff's sincerest pity. Dr. Director was potentially a VERY dangerous foe, something she'd proven countless times. After all, one does not become the director of Global Justice for no reason. Her target could not possibly imagine what was in store for them...

Betty's laughter died down, her grinning face turning back to the screen in front of her. And to think, just moments ago she'd been practically bored to tears! But, all thanks to this video, that wasn't a problem anymore. Considering the position of the chess pieces currently on the board, that probably wouldn't be a concern again for quite some time! "Hmm, all this, and he's most likely going to walk right into my clutches... Of his own volition, no less. My, look at him go. And with an older woman too, Ron, you dog!" the brunette teased, wearing a Cheshire grin. This whole situation opened up so many fascinating possibilities, she ALMOST didn't know where to start. One thing was for certain, her work was about to get downright FASCINATING.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **And now I have a new pole for you all! Its new ideas for new fics! So go and tell me which is the best ones!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I'm finished with totally spies! It was a very cute show! But I have to be honest... It's extremely fetish inspiring! The tight outfits ass shots and just about everything!**

 **So now I need a new show for weekends! And ill be happy for any ideas! And I have started watching RWBY! I'm already finished the second season! OMG, I love Jaune and Nora! He is exactly like Ron and Nora is a crazy bitch! And the team dance was so good!**


	43. Chapter 42: Change

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all.**

 **My response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **guest:** I bet it'll go badly... For Ron that is...

 **wildbeast1498** : I know that feeling man... Indeed! I will! No pro!

 **wildbeast1498** : I'm happy you like it! There is still time to the end!

 **wildbeast1498** : Good! Maybe... I will!

 **wildbeast1498** : I do wish he was like that a bit more in the show, thank you so much!

 **wildbeast1498** : Glad to hear it! Will do!

 **wildbeast1498** : I will soon enough!

 **Francisco Pereira** : Happy to hear it!

 **Suntiger221** : Thanks a lot! And I do try!

 **vysirez** : It's more like her word against his... So it's the fear of what might happen if she did show it to anyone

 **Guest** : Do you mean a fic of Ron X Ann X Betty? Really? Not even one?

 **Guest** : Well... Sometimes people take for granted what they have...

 **Guest** : I do looks like it... Mmm...

 **HalflingRunner** : Well, you don't have to anymore!

 **Guest** : That is a nice idea...

 **Guest** : Mmm tempting...

 **Guest134** : Kim and Joss? Mmm... It will be in a little bit

 **Zero Gawain** : Yes!

 **Francisco Pereira** : Here you go!

 **renokana** : Glad to have you on board!

 **deadmanwilliams** : I'm not about to stop it anytime soon! You'll have to wait and see!

 **Guest** : If she did then it will have to be clever!

 **Guest** : Maybe it is her... Or is it?

 **Guest** : You will have to wait and see!

 **Chaosneobreakage** : Glad to have you on board! Thanks a lot man! She do start to notice it... Ohh she will! She might return, well he is a lovable character so it makes sense. I did comment on the timeline before... That is true! Again thank you I appreciate it!

 **Guest** : Here you go!

 **pingwuan** : Will do!

 **Draco** : Thanks a lot man!

 **Z BoX 360** : Thank you, man! I appreciate the compliments! He does deserve some love!

 **Guest** : Yori you say? Interesting...

 **Aqua Rules** : I'm happy you like it, man! You will see it soon!

 **JustMeguest** : So many compliments! For all of that you will have to wait and see!

 **Z-Breezy** : That is a true point... His confidence is a problem a lot of the times

 **Smiling Lemon** : I too wonder what she will do... Oh she will

 **JadeViper** : To be fair I didn't think anyone did... You will see very soon!

 **Guest** : You know she did!

 **torresfrancisco14** : Happy you like it, man! I like spider-Man too!

 **Crimsonbloodbender88** : That she does! With all the strass she has!

 **torresfrancisco14** : thanks a lot man!

 **Alexandre** : Happy to have you on board! I love this fic so no big! Love the hugs! Bless it indid!

 **guest** : I am aware of it but thanks!

 **torresfrancisco14** : Glad you like it!

 **1rx4u** : Thanks man! That is true but it is an older show, I do see your point but will he do it?

 **Gojira90** : Maybe she will! It was awesome! Loved seeing it on my big screen! I know most of them but thanks a lot!

 **KSI1933** : Oh you will! Mmm... How it will work? Intresting... I'll keep it in mind

 **torresfrancisco14** : I'm happy you like it! And I will continue the story!

 **Guest** : I'm glad you like it! You bet it is!

 **torresfrancisco14** : I will continue it!

 **Guest55** : I wonder what she'll do with this information...

 **xXwolfsterXx644** : Well here you go!

 **joshuafoster36** : Love the narrative!

 **Silber D. Wolf** : Thanks a lot man!

 **HalflingRunner** : I'm happy you like it!

 **oghren** : I can understand what you mean! Thanks man and I will!

 **Ragnar Kane** : I see what you mean... Hope you'll like this one!

 **Dudtheman** : Glad you like it!

 **pitbull4567** : Thanks!

 **Blaze1992** : Even if he runs he will not be able to hide!

 **1v2** : Really? But she probably saw stuff like that in the past, plus she is older so it's not like it's her first time. Sure thing man!

 **Dragon Rider 66** : That will be an Intresting conversation... I do know them both but thanks anyway!

 **biob1** : Thanks a lot man! Well... Here you go!

 **FF8cerberus** : I wonder if she will keep it professional... Or let herself indulge? Yeah, Wade did do it! Could be in the future... Started? More like I already finished it and wating for season 7 to start!

 **cabrera1234** : She wants something that's for sure!

 **Nightwing5123** : I'm happy you liked it!

 **R-king 93** : Thanks!

 **DJ Rodriguez** : Thanks a lot man! She did remembered when she saw Yori on the mission with Kim. And she'll obviously help her friend. Well that much is obvious... If he only knew...

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : That will be amazing indid!

 **Vanitas50 or Shadow25** : I'm happy you like it man! I was upsetting but I've already saw it to the end!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future fics on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **UPDATE! This has officially become my most popular fic! I couldn't be happier!**

 **P.S - I love all your comments! It gives me the boost I need to write!**

 **P.P.S: I recently uploaded "Don't tell" to 'Archive of Our Own'!**

 **P.P.P.S: I have updated the poll and hope you'll check it out!**

 **P.P.P.P.S: As you guys have probably seen the new poll I've put up! I have to again ask for some help in the cover art department! So if anyone can help with any of the new future fics just PM me and let me know!**

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **Chapter 42: Change**

Ron Stoppable stood in the locker-room, finished with his shower. He was still thinking about the talk he'd had a few minutes ago…  
Flashback "So… you finally made it… how does it feel to be one of the elites?" asked a familiar voice, Ron stopped and glanced back.  
"Yeah, I did, Mr. B finally gave me a shot to-" Ron replied, looking at the blonde boy standing in the doorway.  
"You know that it won't last, right?" the jock asked, crossing his arms. "Just like every other time you barely made the cut… You do remember, right Water Boy?" The cruel smirk on the jock's face reminded Ron all too easily.

"I'm not sure what you mean Brick…" he lied. "I'm on the team as one of you, it's not like last-" He cut off as Brick moved closer.  
"Please… give me a break, Loser. Do you think anyone on this team really thinks, for a second, that you made it on your own? The only reason that Coach even gave two shits about you, was because of Possible…" The blonde's words struck him. "If not for her… you would be an even bigger loser than you are now." The blonde jock smiled, he turned away from the mystical monkey master. "So, I'm not all that worried. If anything, me and the rest of the team are gonna get a few kicks out of watching you squirm…" Brick, finished needling, glanced back at his handiwork. 'Well, what do you know… he was right.'  
…

Ron was left alone in the room, he stood motionless, a lingering feeling of doubt still gripping him. He knew perfectly well that he'd made it on the team on his own merits. He'd proved himself, when their teacher had given him his test. Why on Earth was it that he still had his doubts?  
"Hey there!" exclaimed someone standing right behind the blonde boy, making him jump in fright.  
"WHA!" Ron practically screamed. He'd been so lost in his thoughts, he never noticed someone sneaking up on him. Looking back he saw a familiar girl snickering at his response. "You nearly gave me a heart attack Mon, what gives?" Ron groused, quickly relaxing when he saw her.  
"I'll say, I was sure that you'd notice me getting so close to you… And here I thought that you and Kim had ninja-like senses." She giggled for a moment, before her expression turned a bit serious.

"Wha?" He was confused for a moment by Monique's look of concern, before his expression morphed into a smile. "Nothing is wrong Mon, I was just lost in thought before you came! By the way, guess who made it on the team!" Ron declared proudly, trying to deflect her silent question. What the boy hadn't expected was for Monique to suddenly move closer and hug him.  
"Yeah, I heard from Bonnie… congratulations Handsome." Her voice was soft and gentle. "Now, how 'bout you tell me what's bothering you?"  
The blonde boy paused for a few seconds, "well… It's kind of silly…"  
"I'll be the judge of that… Now, go on."  
…

"Do you- do you think I made it…? I mean, on my own?" he asked. He steadfastly stared off to the side, embarrassed to admit his insecurities.  
Monique looked at her blonde boyfriend for a moment. She recalled seeing everyone on the team leave the locker room, with Brick being the last one out. 'Did he say something to him?' she wondered, before shaking her head. 'It doesn't matter what he said…'  
"Well, if your asking about the team… Considering you didn't use any favors, or any secret gadgets… I'd say… Yeah, you did it completely on your own!" Her honest smile beamed at him.  
"No, I mean the fact that Mr. B even gave me a shot to begin with was- mm!" the blonde boy's self-deprecation was halted by a set of soft lips.  
Monique didn't wait a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her body. Her temperature spiked when she felt his tongue trying to enter her mouth. His hands moved to hug her closer, before she let go and leaned back.

"He gave you a shot, because he believed you deserved it." Her tone was soft and calm, despite her heavy breathing. "And I know, for a fact, just how much work you put into this… And it's not just me… Kim, Bonnie, Tara… we ALL believed you could do it… It was just a matter of time. That's why I'm not surprised that you made it, just happy!"  
Ron could only smile in response to his girlfriend's words, in his heart he knew that she was right. "Thanks Mon, I don't know what I was thinking-" She silenced him again with her lips.  
"I'll have none of that kind of thinking. It's perfectly okay to feel like that sometimes… but you can expect us to remind you of just how special you are to us!" she vowed, as soon as she broke the lip-lock. "Luckily for you, I happen to know a certain way to… make you feel better in no time." She looked him up down for a moment.

"Wha- oh!" He immediately understood what she meant, his face turning as red as Kim's hair. "N-No! It-It's okay… you don't have to-" The ravenette grabbed his chin, pulling him closer.  
"Let me rephrase myself, Handsome… Either you drop the towel and give me what you owe me… or I'll make you." She flashed him a devious smile, moving even closer to him. "I'm fine with either…" she finished, without an ounce of shame.  
Ron could feel his ears burning with embarrassment, he took a few moments to compose himself. "I-I- sure… If you-" He felt her finger on his lips.  
"Stop talking…" the ravenette ordered. She closed the distance between them not two seconds later, Monique's lips mashing against his as the girl moaned into his mouth. Her longing for him was apparent, as she let her hands run all over his back. She desperately tried to pull him closer, despite the fact that there was no distance separating them anymore.

The blonde's hand moved to her rear and squeezed hard, earning him a small moan and a smile that was all too pleased at his touch. His free hand moved towards her stomach and slipped under her shirt, moving upwards slowly. It savored the warm, silky feeling of her skin before it reached her bra. It sneaked under it, cupping the full breast hiding underneath.  
"Mmm… You-You have no idea, just how much I've- ah!" the girl started, before Ron effectively silenced everything except her muffed moans. One of her hands moved to his neck, her other moved down to to his towel. She slowly started stroking his hardening manhood, clearly he was just as eager as she was.

Her body started growing hotter and hotter, the more she felt him harden. 'I need… MORE' she thought, moving away from his head. "I think it's… time you repaid me, like you did Tara…" she whispered into his ear, before she moved back and walked away from him.  
Ron stared at his girlfriend's rear as she entered the showers, the door closed after her breaking Ron out of his trance. He swallowed nervously and followed after her, having trouble walking due to his erection. He entered the room, immediately noticing how foggy and hot it was. Not seeing his ravenette girlfriend, he started walking around. He peeked into the different stalls, the water still running for some reason. 'I thought the guys shut off the water…' he mused, clearly remembering being the last one to exit the room.

The blonde sidekick could see a slender hand coming out of one of the stalls, making a 'come hither' gesture with one finger. The blonde swallowed nervously as he moved closer, finding the woman he'd been searching for.  
"Oh, Ron… didn't see you there… You surprised me…" the ravenette teased, her tone highly suggestive.  
Ron really wasn't paying much attention to her words, immediately focusing on the fact that she wasn't wearing anything. At this point he was more dressed than she was… and all he had on was a towel.  
Her heart-shaped ass jiggled, she looked back at him with a smile on her face. Evidently the ravenette knew exactly what she was doing to him, it was obvious by the way she returned his smoldering gaze. "Well… since you're already here… want to join me?" she asked, her back still towards him.  
He couldn't speak. He tried, but the words wouldn't come out. 'Say yes! Say yes!' his mind screamed at him, desperate not miss this chance. "I-I- Sure! I guess I could use another scrub…" the blonde boy replied, before removing his towel and hanging it over a rack on the opposite wall.

As he joined the girl, he couldn't help noticing her wet hair. It clung to her back, almost reaching her ass. "Took you long enough… But it's okay, now that you're finally here." Monique leaned back into his chest, but couldn't make it all the way, something big and hard was in her way. "My… someone is eager!" she teased with a smile, her hand moving back to grab him. She could feel the heat coming off his member, even hotter than the water currently hitting her chest. "Let me feel you a bit…" she whispered. She angled his manhood right between her cheeks, his tip pointed at her lower back.  
Ron hugged the girl from behind almost automatically, enjoying holding his girlfriend and feeling her warm body so close to his. The comfort and affection he felt her giving off was so great, he closed his eyes just to focus on her more.  
She hugged the hands wrapped around her belly, leaning against the head resting on her shoulder. She gave his cheek a small, soft kiss.  
"I missed you…"

The blonde sidekick felt like he'd been kicked in the gut, remembering just where he'd been while they'd all waited nervously for news about him. "Monique… I-" her lips sealed against his, silencing him completely.  
"Not now… You can tell all of us about it later…" she chided when the kiss ended. The two basked in each other's presence for a few more minutes before the ravenette shifted, driving her ass-cheeks along his manhood. "Mmm…" she moaned softly.  
A shiver of pleasure shot through his body, as he remembered something, the blonde stepped back.  
"What is it Handsome-" Monique started to ask, before she felt the hands that had been on her belly suddenly grab her waist. Ron spun her around to face him, at last initiating a kiss of his own.

The surprised girl didn't, or more accurately couldn't, resist him. She let him have his way with her, fully enjoying herself. The simple fact that he desired her was exhilarating, to say the least. Being so close to, not to mention being touched by, the blonde boy made the moment of passion all the better.  
After a minute or so he moved back, making her whimper in disappointment, she witnessed him dropping to one knee.

"R-Ron? What are you- ohh…" the ravenette beauty felt his fingers brush against her womanhood, making her shudder in delight.  
"Didn't you tell me that you wanted what I gave to Tara?" his tone flushed with confidence as he played with her.  
"Ah? Wha?" she lapsed into incoherence, her face painted with color.  
"So beautiful…" she could clearly hear, despite the hot water that kept running down her head and back.  
"Haa!" She suddenly jumped, as both of his hands spread her lower lips. 'He's looking… Ron is-' Her brain crashed as she felt him inching closer and closer, until finally plunging his tongue straight inside of her.

Her instinctual reaction to the hot, wet muscle was to close her legs, only for her attempt to be completely foiled by the blonde boy. "RON! P-PLEASE, WAIT, I- AHH!" She clawed at his head, tried to tell him to stop, to slow down a bit. But despite her mind wanting to push him away, her body only seemed to want to keep him close. If anything, her hands were effectively pulling him even closer, her hands clamped on his wet hair, refusing to let go.

Ron was amazed at his girlfriend's reaction. He'd been ready to stop going down on her when he'd heard the distress in her voice, but had come to the conclusion that it was fine to continue, given the grip she had of him. She tasted absolutely divine, so juicy and tender, her flavor was almost overwhelming. He knew that once he'd truly started… he couldn't possibly stop.  
His hands slithered back, landing on her ass. He gave it a strong squeeze, before spreading her cheeks apart. Her reaction was to moan even more loudly, all while purring his name over and over.

The ravenette's pelvis rocked forward and back uncontrollably, her body caught between wanting to feel more and the overwhelming stimulation. The girl leaned her back against the cold wall, her blonde boyfriend holding her in place and mercilessly attacking her most sensitive spots. He bit, sucked and licked without rest, clearly enjoying himself.  
'I'm… so… close.' Monique could feel her body writhing in a degree of pleasure she never thought possible. 'Just… a bit… more…' her mind whispered, sweet release so close. "W-wait! Ron, stop…" she choked out, in-between heavy breaths.  
The boy stopped immediately and looked up, confused and slightly worried. His lips and chin were completely covered with her essence.

"Something wrong?" He looked up at her, wondering if he'd made some sort of mistake.  
"Yes… something is… very wrong…" she panted out with a weak voice. "I don't want to… finish… like this." She gave him a sultry look, before winking at him and licking her lips.  
The boy looked relieved for a few moments, before her words finally sunk in. "Oh! You mean… Ohh… I mean…" Ron shook his head before he got up. "Let me take care of it…" He hugged her waist close to him. She was hot, incredibly so, even more than before.  
"Mon?"  
"Yeah Handsome?" she replied, staring at him.  
"Are… you-"  
"Sure?" she finished, he nodded his confirmation.

"Well… I don't mind the location so much… I'm just happy to be with you Ron… So to answer your question, yes I- whaa!" the ravenette explained, before her blonde boyfriend picked her up. He leaned her against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist.  
"What are you- mmm doing- mmm" Monique tried to ask, her lips being assaulted with his own. She didn't bother trying to ask again, simply enjoying his taste.  
Between her legs the girl could feel his member growing even harder, making her happy and excited to know that she had that sort of effect on him.  
She shivered in fear as his tip poked her extremely wet entrance. He kissed her again, this time focusing on nibbling on her lips.  
Her body moved on its own, lowering onto Ron's manhood, letting her weight do the work for them. The ravenette could slowly feel her insides stretching to accommodate him, but not far enough to actually hurt her. His member entered slowly, scraping her canal, letting her feel him all the more. She prayed for this amazing torment to be over, but didn't dare say a word out of fear that it really would end.

Her arms hugged his neck, her breathing growing raspy, she noticed her boyfriend tense up. The ravenette moaned again, feeling him reach her core.  
She was completely filled by him, loving how it felt to be connected to Ron.  
The boy stopped for a moment to whisper something in her ear, "I'll start slow."  
'Slow? What is he talking about?' She had no idea, weren't they done yet? She was already feeling amazing enough as it is, she couldn't even think straight.  
The blonde boy moved back, effectively pulling himself out of her.  
"Ohh… R-Ron… Ahhh…" She was barely able to hold herself back from a feeling that was somewhere in between pain and pleasure. It became even more intense when he began biting her ear.  
Ron was now almost completely out, only his tip still inside her. He pushed back in, only much faster than the first time he'd done so.  
"Ohhh!" she called out uncontrollably, the feeling like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Instead of the slow bits of pleasure she'd felt before, now there was an attack on all of her senses at the same time. She couldn't control her voice as the blonde boy really started to move.

His pace became faster and faster, not allowing her a moment to rest. Not even to think, as if this was some kind of sadistic torture. …one she'd gladly welcome again.  
His pace grew faster, along with his grunts. He called out her name, along with how good this was. She answered in kind, but in reality she wasn't thinking straight at all.  
The only thought in her mind was for him to continue, to let her have this feeling forever. 'I can't believe… I waited… so long!' Why had it taken her so long to do this? It didn't matter anymore. A sudden and familiar feeling returned to her… she knew what was coming.

"R-Ron…" she called out to him, in a weak and almost faraway voice.  
He glanced to her, not slowing down a bit. "I'm… so close, ahh…" she hugged his neck again.  
The blonde's speed suddenly picked up, driving into her much harder than before. He began slamming into her hips, pounding away at her with reckless abandon, the loud slapping sounds audible over the running water.  
Monique was completely pinned to the wall of the shower as Ron kept pounding away. He grasped her ass, driving into her, in an almost possessive way. It was simply too much for the poor ravenette.  
"Ro-Ron…!" she wailed, as gave it his all for the final stretch.  
Her relief hit her like a truck, she hugged him closer to her chest. A hot feeling filled her insides, a blissful smile appearing on her face.  
X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Bonnie walked with Tara out onto the football field, the blonde cheerleader already feeling much better. The fact that her friend Bonnie was trying to cheer her up made her smile, along with the knowledge that she'd soon get to go out with her blonde boyfriend.

The field was already empty, the two girls walking side-by-side. It was hard to believe that from tomorrow on, they'd both be able to walk alongside him without receiving strange looks. However Kim was obviously still going to be a problem, as the redheaded cheerleader remained their new boyfriend's best friend.

The brunette sighed, the very thought of what she was going to have to do making her cringe. Her partner looked towards her in slight worry, "What's wrong Bonnie?" her blonde companion asked.

"It's nothing… just my bad luck…"

"Is it about Kim?" Tara's question was spot on, Bonnie's head dropped.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well… kinda, considering that she's the only thing that's gonna constantly stand in our way at this point…" The brunette paused, thinking of how to phrase what was on her mind. "I'm just trying to figure out how can I act close to him, while not riling her suspicions…" Bonnie confessed. Her original plan had been to use the fact that Ron was on the football team, but her situation really was a lot more complicated. With exactly who she'd been before she'd fell in- …she'd gotten into a relationship with Ron, it would be hard for any impartial observer to believe she'd simply let all her former grievances go. It would raise FAR too many questions, unlike Tara who didn't have this particular problem.

"It's fine… I'll still be able to keep everything believable, as long as I don't act too out of character…"

"It's worth it! I can't wait to act all lovey-dovey with my Ronnie!" the blonde declared, all too happily.

"You don't have to be so ecstatic about it-" Bonnie chided, her blonde teammate freezing almost instantly as Bonnie spoke.

"I didn't mean for you to drop it entirely- Tara?" Bonnie noticed the look on her friend's face, she suddenly tightened her grip on the brunette's hand. Looking ahead, Bonnie noticed someone standing in the doorway of the school.

The brunette immediately recognized the foreign exchange student she'd met on her mission with Kim. 'Yori…' she thought, said girl moving from the door and right into the two cheerleaders' way.

"It is good to see you again Bonnie-san!" the girl greeted happily, she reminded the brunette of a very familiar boy. She was so much like Hirotaka that it wasn't even funny… As if she was a female version of the very same person. And the way she moved and talked, as if she was acting out a role, was just unsettling. "You too Yori. I was kind of thinking that you were going to hang around with Kim… are you sightseeing?"

"That is true Bonnie-San. I am here to, as you say… obtain a feel for the place! I also needed to speak with Tara-San" the foreign girl explained.

Bonnie could physically feel her blonde friend stiffen up, holding onto her with shaking hands. 'She's that scared of her?' the brunette thought, squeezing Tara's hand back to try to reassure her. "Well, we're kind of in a hurry… can it wait?"

The foreign exchange student took only a second before she responded. "It is not something serious, but I wished to talk to her about the other day. The one in which I saw her in 'Banana Club', I believe it was?" Her tone was natural, as was her expression. For a moment Bonnie could believe she was being honest. But after dealing with Hirotaka, as well as her little talk with Tara, she now knew better.

"Oh, what is it about? Maybe I could help as well?" Bonnie asked, her tone all to eager.

"It concerns something that I saw her wearing, I believe that only she will be able to assist me."

"Then it's not a problem! Who do you think Tara learned from?" The brunette proudly pointed at herself, wearing a huge smile. "I can help you with that, no problem! In fact, why don't the three of us go together?!"

For a split second the smile on Yori's face morphed into something else, before it snapped back into place for the brunette. "That sounds excellent Bonnie-san, I shall be sure to remember that."

"You don't want to?"

"No, that sounds like a wonderful idea! But I did recall that I had some other items to take care of… So I shall appreciate it if we could postpone" the ninja responded, as naturally as she could.

"Yeah, sure, you got it!" the brunette replied. Yori bid them goodbye, walking away.

The two cheerleaders stood and stared as the foreign girl walked away, disappearing behind the double-doors that led into the school. "Well, that was a bit ominous…" the brunette admitted. This must pose a more serious problem than she thought if Yori was planning on putting off hunting Tara down until she was alone, by the blonde's expression she was thinking the exact same thing.

"This is going to be a bit of a setback… but don't take it too badly…" she tried to reassure her friend, but to no avail.

After a quick glance at Tara's face, Bonnie got an idea. It could be perceived as a bit too extreme, it would surely be difficult to pull off, but maybe it would work. "Don't worry, leave it to me Tara!", a sly smile appeared on her face.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Ron Stoppable was currently walking down the corridor, accompanied by Monique. The two were currently speaking, the ravenette once again congratulating her secret boyfriend on his recent admittance to the football team. Even before the two had begun their relationship, she'd known just how badly he'd wanted to be on the team. Making it was a huge achievement for him. She'd already congratulated him in her own amazing way, she didn't doubt for a moment that Kim would want to celebrate his recent success with a party or something. She was still having some trouble walking on her own, leaning on her blonde boyfriend's arm. Luckily for her the two looked like a pair of friends walking together, she didn't want to think about what it would look like if she'd tried to walk alone.

"Well, there you two are! I was starting to worry that you'd been kidnapped again, or something" Kim remarked, as the blonde boy and his ravenette girlfriend passed through the doors.

Ron saw his childhood friend standing next to Yori, the two seemed to be waiting for him. For a moment Ron could see small smiles on the girl's faces, before they changed to a more serious expression.

"Sorry about that KP, but you'll forgive me when you hear this!" The clear excitement in his voice surprised the two. "I made the football team!" Ron declared, waiting for Kim's response.

It took the redheaded girl a few moments, before her face broke into a wide smile. "Wha, really!? That's great Ron, I'm so happy for you!" She immediately moved to hug her childhood friend. For the longest time her blonde friend had wanted to be a member of the football team, he wanted to be one of the popular kids. The only problem had been his self-confidence, along with his general clumsiness. She'd offered to talk to Mr. Barkin about a trial period, so that everyone could see him in action. However Ron managed to accomplish this by himself, making the cut on his skills alone. She wished him the best of luck… but thinking about it now, she wasn't sure that this was a good idea.

He already seemed popular enough from what she'd seen from Tara, Monique, even Yori. Adding to all that, the fact that he was on the football team, was not ideal in her book. But she wouldn't… no, she couldn't say that to him. He just seemed so happy right now, plus she felt like she didn't have the right to say anything. Especially with how she'd been treating the girls who were interested in him. The words she'd exchanged with Monique at the mall still lingered in her mind, how could Monique be so brave and risk her relationship with one of her closest friends?

'I AM happy for you Ron… I just wish I could be less of a coward' the Possible teen thought, trying not to linger in the blonde's embrace for too long.

"Thanks KP! You know, I was starting to think that I'd NEVER make it!" Ron admitted, before spotting two more girls moving towards him.

"Well, what do we have here? I'd hate to think what poor Josh would think, if he saw this…" sniped the all too familiar voice of Bonnie. The brunette cheerleader was accompanied by her teammate, and fellow lover of Ron, Tara.

"Hey Ronnie!" The blonde girl lost a bit of her excitement as soon as she noticed that Ron and Kim weren't the only ones present. She moved closer to Bonnie, as if to use her as a human shield.

"Oh, Tara!" Ron moved away from Kim, standing right in front of the blonde cheerleader with a big smile on his face.

Admittedly, Tara was a little embarrassed at being called out by him in front of so many people. "Congratulation again on making the team Ronnie, I always knew you could do it!"

"Thanks! I'm glad I ran into you, I wanted to ask you something" the blonde's voice suddenly became a bit quieter.

"Mmm? What is it Ronnie?"

The blonde boy seemed to think about something, as his expression changed for a moment. He glanced around him, only to see some of the students staring at them. It was as if they saw something interesting, or at the very least were waiting for something to happen. His eyes locked onto the blonde cheerleader again, he took a small breath of air to relax. "Tara… will you… will you go out with me? As my girlfriend, I mean?"

There was a brief silence, as all the students around blonde boy waited for the cheerleader's answer. Or more precisely, the fallout that was likely to come.

'What?' The single thought bounced around the redheaded heroine's head, the scene before her too unrealistic for her brain to even process. 'This is… all a dream, right?' The fact that Ron had made it onto the football team should have been evidence enough of that.

"R-Ronnie, are… are you serious?" the blonde cheerleader asked, her voice shaking. All her previous concerns about the people around them, or the girl from Yamanochi, all but vanished. At that moment, she and Ron were the only two people in the world.

The crowd around them were whispering to each other, they'd always known that the blonde boy had some big ambitions. He'd always acted accordingly, but this? Casually asking a cheerleader out? Then there were the crazy rumors that he was already dating her, plus Monique, they were downright insane and oh so entertaining. They waited, ready to laugh at the poor clueless boy. They were all sure that he was about to get a bitter taste of reality.

Ron nodded for confirmation, moving closer to the girl. "I am…", he suddenly scratched his head. "…and I kind of need your answer, so-" He never finished his sentence, as the blonde cheerleader closed the distance between them and kissed him, effectively shutting him up. "YES! Of course I will!" she answered, her lips landing on his own again.

"WHHAA!?" The students surrounding them couldn't believe their ears, some of them were left with their jaws hanging open. After all, it's not every day that the school's biggest loser starts dating one of the most popular girls.

"W-Wha-" Kim's words got stuck in her throat, the blonde's girl's response was too much for her. The scene before her was making her heart pound loudly. Quite frankly it was painful to look at, but she couldn't look away… This wasn't real… This WASN'T real… This COULDN'T be real. …then why did it feel like it was?

'Beep beep be-beep!'  
Suddenly Ron's Kimmunicator went off, resulting in him backing away from a now disappointed Tara. He gave her an apologetic smile before answering the call.  
"Ron! You got a minute?" Wade's voice made it through a few seconds before his image finally did.  
"Hey dude, I guess… I do?" the blonde sidekick answered, failing to notice Tara holding his hand and playing with his fingers.  
"Great! This is kind of important… You've got a message from… GJ… You know, from 'her'…"  
It took the blonde sidekick a few moments to understand who his friend was actually talking about.  
"She needs to see you… I'll send you the coordinates in a few…" Wade asked Ron to exit the school, then ended the call.  
'Damn it, now, of all times?' He didn't like having to leave his 'new' official girlfriend and go God knows where. "Tara… I've got-"  
The boy was kissed by his blonde beauty of a girlfriend, she smiled. "It's okay Honey… I'll wait for you, talk to you later!"  
He could only smile at Tara, before saying goodbye to her and the rest of his friends. However he failed to notice that his childhood friend never responded to his farewell.  
…

The blonde boy exited the school, making his way to the location that he'd been instructed to go to. Looking around, there wasn't anything to see except some bushes and a few trees. The area didn't even seem all that well kept. It made the boy wonder if maybe he'd gotten the location wrong, he wandered around. 'Maybe this is the-' his line of thought was cut off, as the ground beneath his feet suddenly vanished. The boy fell right down, looking up he saw the sky grow further and further away. It disappeared completely behind two metal plates that closed together, sealing him inside.

He only now noticed that he was inside of a large tube, sliding deeper and deeper into the ground. "Okay, so either I'm on the right path… or I've just discovered the lunch-lady's secret hideout… I'm really hoping for the first option."

His decent was swift and growing ever faster, he could see a light at the end of the tube he was in.

Suddenly the ride came to an end, his body now out of the chute and quickly descending. "Ahh!" Ron screamed, the blonde boy staring at the rapidly approaching floor he was about to hit. Suddenly, he could feel an extremely strong wind coming up from underneath him. It almost instantly stopped him, holding him a foot or so above the floor.

"Oh, thank God…" the blonde praised, letting a breath out. The air beneath him stopped flowing, his ass hit the floor. "Never mind…" he grunted.

"I see you've finally made it, I thought I'd have to come get you myself."

Ron looked up from his position on the ground to see an agent that he'd worked with before. "Oh! Hey there Will, what's up?"

"It's agent Du. Now follow me, you don't want to keep the director waiting… trust me" the man stated, beginning to walk after he'd confirmed that the blonde was getting up.

Ron started to follow after the agent, taking in the sights of the place. "So… kind of bland here, isn't it?" the blonde sidekick remarked, walking with Du along what was essentially an extremely long and empty hallway. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all the same nearly glowing white. It really made his eyes hurt.

"I suppose it is… But that, is one of our security measures" the ravenette responded, he noticed Ron's confused look. "The entrance you're using is purposely long, so that it will give our security system time to identify you as an enemy or ally…"

"Wha, that sounds serious!" the soon to be agent replied, looking around fearfully.

"Well you're a candidate to become one of us, so the system recognized you as a guest for now… Not to mention you're with me, you shouldn't have any problems…" the ravenette agent replied, helping Ron calm down a bit.

The two arrived at the end of the corridor, standing in front of a huge door with a small button next to it. Will simply stood before the door, looking at it, without doing anything.

'Am I supposed to press it?' Ron wondered, his finger moving forward to press the button.

A hand immediately grabbed his, he stopped moving. "What?" the blonde sidekick asked in confusion.

"You are never SUPPOSED to press the button… It's another safety measure…" the senior agent explained, folding his arms and waiting.

Ron was a bit flustered, deciding to wait for the veteran agent to give him directions before attempting anything foolish again.

After about a minute a small panel opened, a red light scanned the two men. The blonde boy heard a loud click, before the door opened slowly.

"Welcome to Global Justice" Du said with a small smile, he entered and led the blonde sidekick inside.

When Ron could see all of the different people moving around, it finally hit him where he really was.  
The tour continued until they got to the Director's office.  
…

Agent Du watched as the door to the Director's office closed, effectively ending his duties for the moment. Him being assigned to that kind of mission was something that would normally happen… well, never. It was extremely unusual, in and of itself, that he had to show a new recruit… No, that wasn't right, a potential recruit was a more fitting category for the blonde boy. Not only that, he'd had to greet him in the special entrance reserved for senior agents.

His mind recalled the normal way they tested new recruits, the training and tests… All accompanied by the constant pressure to not doing anything wrong, it was not a pleasant experience.  
But he and many others had made the cut, proving themselves to be true assets to the organization.  
He recalled the moment he'd received this order from the Director.  
When he'd first been summoned to the Director's office, he had imagined it would involve another joint mission with Ron and Kim. Will was surprised to find out that it would essentially be the other way around.  
Just what had changed?

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

"Well, it's nice to see you made it on time… I like that in an agent" she teased, giving the blond boy a small smile when she saw him. In truth, the boy was a bit later than she'd expected. If he'd been an ordinary new recruit, the Director would have taken it upon herself to educate him on the importance of being on time. Perhaps some mind-numbingly boring guard duty, or even assigning him to attempt to complete an impossible obstacle course until his legs fell off. It was standard procedure to do so, to discourage anyone from not giving one hundred percent.

But the situation was different in Ron's case. For a start, he still wasn't technically an agent of Global Justice, she wasn't able to really discipline him like she normally could. Secondly, the Stoppable boy was an extremely interesting and unique case… From his personality, to his skills, not to mention his connections… Both to his allies, as well as his enemies. Thirdly… having him around might help relieve her of her incredibly boring routine! And that was possibly the most important point of all!

"I kinda had my doubts at the start, thought maybe I was in the wrong place… But after seeing…" he pointed all around himself. "…well, this…!"

His innocent response made her smile. 'Well… who would guess how shallow that innocence actually is?' She chose to keep her comment to herself, why ruin what was an extremely interesting situation? "That is the point, after all. And by your response, I can guess you saw our training facility?"

"I did… it's almost unbelievable! When did you even have the time to build all of this beneath Middleton High?" he asked, his curiosity genuine. Even if he rarely paid attention to his surroundings, he liked to think that he'd notice a huge underground base being constructed right under his feet!

She simply smirked at him. "Maybe I'll tell you in the future… Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here…"

"I figured it was about my answer." It was the only thing that made sense to the blonde sidekick, he got a confirming nod from the older woman.

"That's right, I do remember telling you that you had time to give me your decision. That you should give it some thought and consult your teammates about it…" She was silent, as if prompting him to continue.

"I'm guessing there's a 'but' in there somewhere…" he deadpanned in response.

"Nothing bad, I assure you. It's just that certain things have changed lately, I've found myself short a few agents… and wanted to see if I could get an answer out of you." She mixed the truth freely with lies, in a way that would make any politician proud.

"My answer?" he paused for a moment. The blonde mystical monkey user was planning on accepting Betty's offer, but he still wanted to talk about it a bit more with his friends and his girlfriends before giving her his decision. It was an amazing opportunity for him to really show off his skills and abilities, but did he really want to? After the blonde boy had started going on missions with his childhood friend, he'd come to the conclusion that he honestly only ever did them because of her. Because Kim enjoyed helping people! And he liked seeing her happy!

But for himself? He could still remember all the times he'd needed to run for his life, or to wait for Kim to rescue him from some threat. Or when there had been some screw-up on his part, the last being the most frequent sore point. Ron had taken great joy in the work he and Kim had done in the last few years, but even so… Did he even want to become an agent, if it meant not going with Kim on missions anymore?

"What will I need to do, if I accept?" he asked, already thinking of the worst possible outcome.

Betty sighed, she glanced towards her screen for a moment. "Can I be honest with you Ron?" He quickly gave her a nod. "With what I want you to do… nothing will change." The commander saw his confused expression. "What? Did you think that as soon as you said yes, I'd have you shipped off to some place filled with enemies for you to fight or send you undercover for a few years?" She began to laugh at his frown. "Sorry, it's just something that the new recruits always seem to worry about, I just HAD to see your reaction." She waited a second for Ron to calm down. "If anything, I'll just have you drop by for some training or a simulation every other week. It won't interfere with your schooling, or your missions with Kim." Her tone became softer, "I've got no reason, or will, to interfere with Team Possible." She could see him visibly relax. "The only change will be that you will be considered our agent and will receive our support, if you need it. Not to mention the fact that you'll be paid for doing missions, as well as in the intervening time in between" she finished. His expression gave away exactly what he thought about her offer. 'It's a good deal… No, it's almost TOO good!' She, of course, could always alter her offer to better suit him. Betty couldn't afford to have a chance of him joining her force slip away from her. The young man was someone she simply HAD to get under her! …perhaps in more ways than one.

"Well, that sounds pretty good, but…" Ron seemed like he wanted to ask something, but was a bit hesitant.

"Yes? Is there something else you wanted to ask?" She stared at him, waiting patiently for a few seconds before she prompted him again. "Please Ron, whatever you want to know, I'll be happy to answer. I only want to make everything as clear as I can for you."

"It's just that… I was wondering if I could… maybe tell some people?" his voice came out a bit strained, as he was unsure if it was a dumb question or not.

Betty took a moment to consider his query. In any normal situation, she would have probably told him that if that was something that he'd even considered before joining, that it was not the right job for him. However, Ron was different… 'He probably wants to tell his little harem.' A smile popped up on her face. It was probably a better idea to not tell anybody else about his new job, but after a little thought, she nodded for confirmation. "I will agree to let you tell… some of your friends, a certain level of detail…" she answered casually.

"Okay, meaning?" the blonde, soon to be agent, asked. He was already much calmer, as the Director of Global Justice didn't seem bothered by the question.

"Well, if you want to tell Kim and Wade, then that's more than okay. I'd advise you to avoid telling someone like your parents, or relatives… Best not to involve any family members." The older woman took a moment to consider her words. "But if there's someone else you can truly trust, then I don't see a problem with you telling them. As long as you believe they will keep this a secret." Never in her career as Director would Betty have ever imagined that she would give someone the option to tell other people about being an agent. The only thing pushing her forward was the fact that the blonde teen surely wanted to tell his girlfriends, she wouldn't miss THAT show for the world. "Was there anything else?"

The Stoppable boy looked relieved, he scratched his head. "I don't think so… so what happens now?" Would he have to take some tests?, maybe fill out some paperwork?

"Considering your response… I take it that you want to join us?… Join Global Justice?" She was careful to keep her tone light and cool. 'Come on…'

The blonde boy shifted a bit in his seat, seeming to think things over one last time. "Okay, I agree, I'm an agent of Global Justice!" he said excitedly, eager for the opportunity before him.

'Good…' the older woman thought, a fascinating plan forming in her mind. "Happy to have you onboard, Agent Stoppable! Let me officially welcome you to Global Justice!" The smile she gave him was an honest one.

"Thanks! I suppose I should call you Director from now on?" Ron inquired.

His beautiful superior simply giggled for a moment, before leaning in closer. "I would prefer you refer to me as Director, or Commander, outside of my office… However, if you are in here, you can call me Betty" she invited, in her most sincere tone. In reality, she almost never let anyone call her by her first name. Especially not one of her agents, but she felt a little intimacy would give her more opportunities to mine information from her new blonde agent. His allies, his skills… and all the little details that interested her so much.

"Oh! Okay, no problem!"

"Good, I'll still need to go over some additional details in the future, but for now… Welcome to Global Justice, Agent Stoppable…" He failed to notice the sinister undertones, hidden in plain sight, underneath the disarming smile on her face.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **And now I have a new pole for you all! Its new ideas for new fics! So go and tell me which is the best ones!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I'm finished with totally spies! It was a very cute show! But I have to be honest... It's extremely fetish inspiring! The tight outfits ass shots and just about everything!**

 **So now I need a new show for weekends! And ill be happy for any ideas! And I have** **finished** **watching RWBY! OMG, I love Jaune and Nora! He is exactly like Ron and Nora is a crazy bitch!**

 **Until the next time!**

 **Uploaded on November 8**


	44. Chapter 43: A time for celebration

**Yo, everyone!**

 **First of all.**

 **My response to all of you awesome radars:**

 **BellCarnal** : Well... I did upload one already... Check my page!

 **BlackKazeBR** : Mmm... I'll see what I can do

 **justinscottgomez** : I will!

 **paolotejadaj** : Ohh... Thanks a lot, man! Always glad to hear! Don't worry I've got your back!

 **UltraX1966** : Well, here you go! Got it!

 **Blaze1992** : Do you mean Kim or Yori?

 **Gjagent2013** : Mon has a lot of guts! Maybe more than anyone! I'm sure it will be fine...

 **justafan** : I'm sure everything will be fine... Right?

 **justafan** : A lot of people want the big MILF trio to jump him! Thanks, man!

 **JustMeguest** : Well, you won't have to wait long! And thanks a lot man!

 **MaksmoNero** : Glad you like it, dude!

 **G-Type Nemesis** : I did see it but thanks! Happy you like it!

 **KSI1973** : She had a mission! Well, we will see!

 **Guest** : Dude, we all are!

 **Cthulhu rex** : I bet she does! Well she is looking for something to change her day

 **Chaosneobreakage** : No worries man! I've got a lot more to give! Well, he was always weak or afraid as he avoids conflicts, She did notice that something was wrong and put two and two together! She did! You will see it soon! That he does! Maybe you will see it soon again!

 **Z BoX 360** : I can't help but think about milfs... I'm not sure why...

 **Guest** : That's right! She threw that useless thing away!

 **nidhogg23** : Glad you like it!

 **Smiling Lemon** : It was pretty eventful! You will see it soon!

 **UncleFester84** : Well... Where did you get that?

 **cabrera1234** : Thanks man! Happy you liked it!

 **RandomReader113** : Ok! Holy hell this was one hell of a response!

 **warprince2000** : Don't worry bro! I've got your back! Nice!

 **biob1** : Glad you do!

 **MeteorElDrago** : Thanks a lot man! Well, here you go!

 **Silber D. Wolf** : Good!

 **darkcloud64** : I'v never seen it, and I already have many ideas

 **wildbeast1498** : You will see soon!

 **Icarus the Foxkidd** : Oh... I know what you mean!

 **Rommel209** : Thanks, man!

 **xXwolfsterXx644** : Well, wait no more!

 **bennet001** : You will see what happens soon...

 **torresfrancisco14** : I'm glad you like it, man! And don't worry I've got your back!

 **New year new Vanitas:** Good to be back! I'm happy you like it, my man! Really? Was it? We are all fine! And missed you too!

 **Dragon Rider 66** : They sure are looking bright for our little blonde hero!

 **HalflingRunner** : She's not that bad... I will!

 **FF8cerberus** : Thanks, man! I get it... That he was! No... I'm sure it will be fine? To be fair Brick didn't see him, I believe if he knew that Ron was the one responsible then they would have some serious words! I think that she will surprise you!

 **DJ Rodriguez** : I'm glad you like it. It man! Well, it wasn't technically the whole team... Only Brick and his wounded pride. She noticed that something was wrong. That he is! Thanks, man! Are they not good in other fics? She does... Probably ok... Maybe not... He does deserve it! I didn't get a chance to check it out yet... Been pretty busy!

 **A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.**

 **It helps to know you people liked it!:**

 **I have created a poll for future fics on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!**

 **Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!**

 **And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!**

 **P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!**

 **UPDATE! This has officially become my most popular fic! I couldn't be happier!**

 **P.S - I love all your comments! It gives me the boost I need to write!**

 **P.P.S: I recently uploaded "Don't tell" to 'Archive of Our Own'!**

 **P.P.P.S: I have updated the poll and hope you'll check it out!**

 **P.P.P.P.S: As you guys have probably seen the new poll I've put up! I have to again ask for some help in the cover art department! So if anyone can help with any of the new future fics just PM me and let me know!**

 **x-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-x**

 **Chapter 43: A time for celebration**

This was a nightmare...

There was no way this was real...

It had to be a dream... it had to! So why wasn't it ending?!

Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, was sitting on a computer chair in her best friend's room. In any other situation the redheaded heroine would be quite happy, as it meant that she was going to enjoy a sleepover or a movie night with her childhood friend. Sadly, this time, that was not the case.

They were having a party... A party to celebrate the fact that HER Ron and Tara had gotten together, becoming an official couple.

This was a nightmare...

Out of the corner of her eye the redheaded could see Ron sitting on his bed with Tara by his side and, to Kim's displeasure, very close to him.

This was insane! Since when the hell did RON have the courage to ask someone out? Let alone date anybody!

Even if he HAD asked Zita in the past, it was only after he'd stressed over it and consulted her for advice. Even then he'd messed it up completely! Even if it was in his own adorable way...

Not to mention the fact that sitting on two beanbag chairs next to his bed were Monique and Bonnie.

Bonnie... the same girl that had consistently insulted Ron in the past, was now sitting in his room chatting with Monique. Strangely enough her noirette friend didn't look all that hurt over this situation, though she'd apparently lost against Tara.

Kim had even asked her about it, expecting her friend to be hurt, or angry... She definitely hadn't expected her to simply shrug it off, with an "oh well... I guess Tara just beat me too it..." She certainly hadn't expected her friend's smile.

The final breach of her defense had come in the form of the brunette, Bonnie. She'd consistently kept Tara away from Ron, espousing how he wasn't good enough, harping on his place in the food chain. But unlike the Queen B she'd expected, all she'd heard was: 'Nabbing the newest member of the team? Not bad... I approve, now that he's one of the popular kids!' And just like that, her final hope evaporated.

The redheaded teen watched as Ron's girlfri- that blonde cheerleader, hugged his arm and kept playing with his fingers.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

Bonnie Rockwaller was sitting in a beanbag chair, inside her secret boyfriend's bedroom. The brunette cheerleader was currently engaged in conversation with her newest friend Monique and sometimes with Tara, during the few moments the blond wasn't chatting with Ron. The blonde beauty Tara looked so happy and safe, next to her official boyfriend Ron. Bonnie didn't think she'd ever seen Tara so alive and true to herself as she was at the moment... She could have argued that it was because she could gloat to everyone about her boyfriend, or the fact that she could stick it to Kim (the redheaded girl was one of the reasons her and Ron had never had a chance before)... But honestly? It was pretty obviously because of Ron.

And really, she couldn't blame her blonde friend... She would've LOVED to have had that title, as would Monique, but it would have been a LOT more problematic. Not to mention how unfair it would have been, if she had become his girlfriend... Officially, that is.

The brunette cheerleader glanced to the side to notice Kim, sitting alone, an unreadable expression on her face.

"So... Tara and Ron, eh?" Monique prompted, her eyes on Bonnie's form.

"Apparently so..." Bonnie kept her expression relaxed, trying to avoid drawing attention to herself. She glanced around, as if looking for someone.

"That was quite spontaneous on Ron's part, I wonder what drove him to it?" Monique prodded as she glanced at the new couple, not sure how to feel.

"Who knows... Maybe he figured out his feelings for her... took him some time." The brunette's monotone voice gave nothing away.

Monique stared at her fellow lover, before she got up. "Guys, me and Bonnie are going to freshen up a bit" the ravenette declared, staring at said girl.

"Apparently we are... God only knows what would happen if you went alone... You might get lost, or kidnapped." Bonnie's sarcastic tone nearly made her friend laugh, before she was gently pulled out of the room.

After almost a minute the two girls now stood inside the kitchen, which was thankfully empty. 'Am I EVER going to meet his parents?' the brunette beauty marveled, but failed to comment on it.

"So... now can we finally talk about this? I'm guessing this was your doing." Monique sat down on one of the chairs.

"I'm sure I have no idea what your talking about..." Bonnie leaned back on the cold marble sink.

"Right... let's pretend I buy that..." Monique looked serious.

"Fine, jokes aside... I did it to keep Tara safe..." That comment made the ravenette look confused and worried, she waited for Bonnie to continue. "Do you remember when Ron went missing?" The girl nodded for confirmation. "Tara came to you, she may have mentioned that someone broke into her room?"

Monique's eyes opened in horror. She rose from her seat, about to ask how the two were connected, before Bonnie stopped her.

"I'm not finished... As luck would have it, the one who confronted Tara about Ron was his own new roommate" the brunette cheerleader finished.

"His new room- Wait... it was Yori?!" The amazement was apparent in her voice, Bonnie nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, I even met her when I was looking for him with Kim... And let me tell you... she isn't as friendly as she makes herself out to be..." Bonnie looked to the side as she remembered the incident.

Monique, on her part, was simply staring at the floor. As if she was trying to make sense of it all, still not quite sure how to respond. "Are you sure? I mean... it could be someone else-" the ravenette began, before Bonnie gave her a look that all but confirmed just how sure she was.

"Yeah... Pretty sure, considering that she tried to have a 'chat' with Tara today before we met up with you guys..." Bonnie looked down to her feet. "I don't remember ever seeing her so frightened as she was just a few hours ago..." The brunette trailed off.

Monique seemed to be lost in though for a moment, as if recalling the time that Tara had come to her. "So, you think this will hold her back?" she finally asked. "No offense, but... Wouldn't it have been better to just, I don't know... tell him the truth?"

Bonnie noticed that her friend didn't seem angry, just a bit confused. "Well... I didn't want any of us to start dating him publicly for some time... And certainly not myself..." Bonnie started to explain. "But she didn't want to dump her troubles onto him... Think about it, the first second you get into a relationship with him... Would you really want to be a burden, or place him in a difficult situation?" Bonnie explained.

"Not to mention..." The brunette cheerleader suddenly stopped talking, looking to the side with an uncomfortable expression.

"What?"

"Tara was the one who liked him first..." Bonnie finally admitted, as she huffed in exhaustion. "And... for as far back as I can remember, she always had a sort of crush on him... But she couldn't ever do anything about it..." The brunette's hands balled into fists, her nails almost breaking her skin. "Always having other people standing in her way, or holding her back... Possible, of course. Not to mention me, making her date popular people and ignoring her wishes entirely..."

The ravenette simply sat and listened carefully, as her friend continued.

"And now this... Having someone who lives with Ron threaten her, just because she saw them together at some point? It's not fair..." The brunette took another breath, as Monique chimed in.

"So I'm guessing that this is sort of for her, because of all the stuff she had to endure so far, right?" She got a positive nod from the cheerleader.

"That's right... And I know that I promised that I would ask for your opinion in the future... And I'm so-" Bonnie tried to apologize, before her friend cut her off.

"Yeah... I'm gonna stop you right there Bonbon... As far as I'm concerned, this is fine!" The smiling face of Monique caught Bonnie unprepared.

She took a moment, before speaking again. "Okay, first of all... I'm having a hard time believing that you're simply 'fine' with this. Considering the last time we talked about it... And secondly... Bonbon?" she finished, with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Only he can call you that?" the ravenette teased with a small smile. "And the second thing?... Well, I won't say that I wasn't surprised when it happened... But since you did it for Tara, I can understand it..."

"Thanks Monique... Really..."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time... And hey, no worries! Since Tara is such a good friend of mine... you can bet your ass that I'll take her shopping or clubbing! And if her boyfriend ever feels the need to join us? Well... I could always be a third wheel!" Monique finished with a wink.

Bonnie started to laugh, she shook her head. "You are unbelievable... I think Tara will have a few words with you, if do try that." The two girls started laughing again, before Bonnie seemed to remember something.

"By the way... how are you feeling?" the brunette asked.

"Um... fine?" The confused Monique looked at her friend with one raised eyebrow, "why?"

Bonnie simply smiled. "Oh, no reason... I'm just surprised at your ability to still be standing..."

Monique on her part still didn't quite understand what her friend was talking about, but after a few more moments the realization hit her like a load of bricks. Her face turned almost glowing red.

"Oh... so now you remember..." Bonnie moved closer to her ear. "And, can I assume from your reaction that I should be congratulating you?".

Monique took a moment, before she nodded for confirmation. "Y-yeah..." her voice was weak.

"Ohh~!" The exited tone of the brunette threw Monique for a loop. "So, how was it?" Bonnie squealed, only for the girl in question to look down.

"Well... It was... Ama... Mmm..." The ravenette seemed to have a difficult time finding the right words, before she finally looked up. "You know... this is actually really embarrassing to talk about..."

"Wow... was it that good? Seems like I'll need to have a short chat with him! Make sure he hasn't been cutting corners with me!" Bonnie teased with a mischievous smile.

"Don't you dare!" Monique looked up, slightly angry.

"Well, that's a surprise... Who knew you could be so innocent... You know, despite the way you act." Bonnie winked at her friend.

"I hate you... you know that? I'm not even sure how poor Tara could stand you, all this time..." Despite her harsh words, there was no real heat behind them.

"Yeah, yeah... I've heard it all before... But another thing I wanted to ask you... Did you happen to see the expression on Possible's face, when Ron asked Tara to go out with him?" There was a definite smirk plastered on the brunette's face.

"Yeah, I did... And could you please not? I am aware of your feelings for Kim, but could you not-" Monique started to chastise, before Bonnie cut her off.

"It's not that... I've honestly come to the realization that I don't really mind Kim all that much, considering I study under her mother. Not to mention the second reason..." She didn't need to say it, as the second reason was pretty obvious.

"Yeah... I bet it was under her..." The teasing smile on Monique's face all but declared that she'd either gotten the wrong idea, or that she knew exactly what her friend had meant.

"If we go by that logic... then it was like she's studying under me." The brunette had the decency to blush profusely, her cheeks turning red.

"Wow... Damn girl, you don't pull any punches do you? I love it!" Monique encouraged.

"Sure... But anyway, back to my question. I'm asking you, because I didn't get a look at Kim's reaction..." Bonnie admitted.

"Wha- really?" Monique was confused, she figured that would be a prime source of entertainment for the brunette cheerleader. "So, who did you look at?" she finally asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I was staring at Yori... And I don't know what to think about her expression..." Bonnie admitted, remembering the face of the foreign girl, it was almost unbearable to her.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

The two girls ultimately returned to the room of the blonde sidekick, only to be greeted by Tara. "Took you long enough! Ronnie was about to tell us something important!" the blonde girl pouted, but didn't look all that bothered.

"It's not that big of a deal... But I did wanted to wait for them before I said it" the blonde boy admitted, looking around the room. "By the way... have any of you seen Yori? I haven't ran into her since school.." the mystical monkey user asked.

The question made Bonnie and Monique glance at each other in worry, before Ron continued. "Mmm... I guess I could tell her later... But, anyways! I wanted to tell you all about something that happened to me..." He took a second, before he let the words roll out of his mouth. "You are now looking at the newest agent of Global Justice! Agent Stoppable!" he declared with a huge, proud smile. He posed, with his fingers held near his head in the shape of a gun.

The reactions around him varied from girl to girl. The first was Tara, her immediate response being to hug her boyfriend even tighter than before. "Wow, that's incredible Ronnie!"

"You've got that right, so that means you're a secret agent? That's so cool!" Monique was more then happy to complement her secret lover, her smile genuinely ecstatic for him.

"Global Justice? Wow, color me impressed Ron... That's quite the achievement!" Bonnie expressed, in the most sedate way she could manage. The brunette beauty wanted to hug him as Tara had done, but couldn't as Kim was still in the room. She planned on showing him just how proud she was as soon as she got her alone time with him.

The last one to respond was Kim, "wow! So... you really went with it after all! That's a huge opportunity for you Ron!" Her tone, expression, and voice failed to betray her. She looked and sounded the same as she always did, the only difference being that she hadn't moved from her spot. Every previous time, she'd hugged him, letting him know just how happy and proud she was for him... But now, she couldn't.

"Ohhh, thanks guys!" He sounded pleased, wrapping his arm around Tara and pulling her closer to his side. She'd offered no resistance to his touch. "Yeah! The commander told me that she wanted me to join, after a test she gave me... And booyah, I'm in!"

"Yeah, I figured it was something like that... But Ron, are you sure it's a good idea?" It took her a moment to understand what she sounded like, another to take in all the expressions around her. "I mean, by telling us about it... You know it's a secret organization, right?"

"Yeah, I get what your saying KP, but the director told me that it was okay to tell a few people I trust!" The blonde boy smiled innocently at the girls in the room.

Kim pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. 'Did he really just...' She took a deep breath to calm herself down, before she started speaking. "Ron... I don't think-" The redhead was about to explain to her childhood friend just why this was an extremely bad- No... a terrible idea, to tell the girls in this room, minus Monique of course. He couldn't take the chance that one of them would let the information slip out and put himself, or them, at risk. But before Kim could continue, Tara cut her off.

"Ohh, Ronnie~! You really trust me that much?" she asked, from her position under his arm.

"Well, yeah... I trust you, like I do Kim or Rufus!" the blonde sidekick reassured with a big smile. To anyone else it might have sounded weak, or understated... unless you knew Ron. Kim was his best friend, he trusted her with his life! Even if he didn't state it explicitly, it was already a well-known fact.

'He... he trusts her that much?!' The worldwide heroine was dumbfounded at his words. Why? Just what compelled her best friend, and partner, to trust that blonde bimbo so much? It didn't make any sense... Or so she thought, before she remembered that she had a similar kind of trust in her boyfr- in Josh. 'No, it's still different... There's no one I trust more than Ron!' And that was true. No one, not even her family, had her complete trust- other than him.

But even then, even if Tara was on the same level as her... then why the hell had he said it next to Bonnie?!

"Well..." Monique murmured, a bit of red on her face. "I can't say I expected to hear it out of the blue like that... but you bet your sweet ass that the feeling is mutual!"

'Sweet ass?' Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing. Since when had Monique started looking at him like that?! No, why had she started looking at him like that at all? The redheaded teen was about ask, before she remembered a very recent conversation she'd had with Monique, the fact that she was interested in dating Ron.

"Wow, thanks Mon! I didn't have any doubts, but to actually hear it like that..." His face reddened further, "it's a bit embarrassing."

Kim's eyes drifted to the last member of the cheer squad in the room, the only one who she could say for CERTAIN didn't like her childhood friend. 'Tara and Monique aside... There is no way that Bonnie won't say something hurtful, or simply brush off what Ron said.'

"Well... I suppose I'll have to say something too, now won't I?" the brunette cheerleader droned, in her usual condescending tone.

'Well... at least Bonnie is-' Kim was about breathe out in relief, before the brunette continued.

"I know we haven't always gotten along..." Bonnie started to explain, Kim's eyes opening wide in horror. "But I'd never put anyone in harm's way... No matter what my past feelings for them were..." she finished, staring straight at the blonde boy.

'Wha... Wha... Wha...' Kim's mind couldn't even form a single coherent thought, as her rival's response was something she'd never expected. Her mouth was almost gaping open, she didn't couldn't handle the absurdity of this situation.

"Ohh... thanks Bonbon! I appreciate it!" Ron responded, clearly failing to notice his friend's expression.

"Ron" Kim suddenly spoke, all eyes in the room swiveling to her, "I think I'd better head on home for today... I've got some stuff to look into..." the redheaded heroine continued. She didn't want to leave so soon, but she really needed some time to think.

"Oh, sure thing KP, I'll walk you to the front door!" Ron responded. He got up and walked to the door of room, Kim said goodbye to the other girls.

As soon as the door closed Tara launched herself at Bonnie, enveloping her in a big hug. "Thank you Bonnie! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The blonde beauty could barely keep her voice down, her appreciation for her friend had never been this great before.

"Wha- settle down Tara, it's fine... I DID tell you to leave it to me!" Bonnie's proud tone was enough for Monique to start chuckling.

"You know... if I look at you two from the side... you really look like two girls in a relationship." Monique's smile suggested she was teasing them.

"Please..." Bonnie scoffed, clearly unappreciative of the joke.

"Bonnie, I love you sooo much!" Tara only hugged her brunette friend harder, even rubbing her cheek on Bonnie's.

This only seemed to make Monique laugh even louder, holding her sides in mirth, before she pulled out her phone and started taking pictures to use as blackmail- a reminder for the future.

"Tara, get off! You're messing up my shirt!" Bonnie tried to pry the surprisingly strong blonde away from her.

"That's what she said!" Monique fired off, before bursting out in laughter again, nearly falling out of her seat.

"Shut up and get her off!"

"I-I don't know Bonnie" the ravenette managed to choke out in-between bouts of laughter. "If we're going by real-world experience... then what happened in the hospital would make you the best candidate out of the three of us!"

Bonnie gave her a flat look. "By that logic, it should be you two before me!"

'Well, she has a point.' The ravenette girl smiled, remembering that- technically speaking- she and Tara did have some earlier threesome experiences with Ron. "Touche..."

...

Ron escorted his childhood friend to his front door. He couldn't hear the girls talking, even if he did hear someone moving upstairs.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you back?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's okay! You better not leave those three alone, or they may just kill each other" the world saving heroine joked.

"Oh, come on KP, they're not THAT bad..." Ron didn't have the nerve to explain to her that the girls up in his room at the moment were probably more than just friends at this point.

"I know... But anyways, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Kim asked, hoping that her best friend would at least come over for breakfast in the morning.

"Of course! I'll see you at school first thing in the morning! Tara said she wanted to make me something!" the blonde boy spoke with a big smile.

"Great, then I'll see you tomorrow! You better not be late, got it buster?" Kim teased with a smile, before she hugged her friend goodbye.

...

This was not great... this was horrible...

Her smile fell as soon as she left the home of her friend. 'Bonnie is okay... with RON... That's good, right?' It really was a good thing, a great thing even! That meant no more bullying for her friend! People actually looking at him with respect. He'd be popular, like he'd always wanted! And he had a girlfriend that simply adored him, for the longest time.

It was perfect for Ron, in every way possible... So why was it that her chest was hurting so much? Why did she feel so bad? She was happy for him, sure. But that happiness was overshadowed by a different, and more powerful, feeling.

Kim wasn't sure what it was... and she was pretty sure she didn't want to find out.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

A beautiful blonde cheerleader was walking down the road alone, she was smiling more brightly than she'd ever had before. She looked positively giddy as she hummed to herself, even breaking into small fits of giggles. It was no surprise to her that she'd be happy, as one of her biggest dreams had just come true. What the girl hadn't realized was just how much happier she would be! She didn't even think it was POSSIBLE to feel this happy!

Her heart was pounding loudly as she kept imagining her boyfriend... Her boyfriend... HER BOYFRIEND RON! Oh, just three words were all she needed before she broke into another giggle, a big smile on her face. Luckily for her, the streets were currently empty. She was positive that if someone had actually seen her, they probably would have thought her to be crazy. But honestly? She didn't care in the slightest! Skipping on the way to her house had never been so delightful... And just the idea of seeing him at school, or even meeting up at his home in the mornings from now on! Happiness and bliss filled her, she could already imagine her future dates with her blonde boyfriend! And to think that her friends would be helping her plan a perfect evening with him, it was the icing on top of the cake.

She continued on her way, already able to see her house. It grew closer with every step, the blonde beauty couldn't wait to end this day and officially start her time with him.

At that moment she clearly remembered the way that Kim had responded, the way she'd looked as Ron had asked her... That was one of the best things she'd ever seen! The utter shock and disbelief on Kim's face was so noticeable, she couldn't help but stare. She'd maintained that expression, even as Ron had left to become an agent.

After they'd finished their little party, the group left the blond's home and split up to return to their own. As much as Tara had wanted to stay the night, she decided against the idea. She preferred to save that treat for after the date she'd have with him in the coming days.

Just thinking about meeting up to go on a date, then to come back and spend the night together with him, it was almost too much for the girl! 'Stop it Tara! Save it for the date!' She smiled again and was about to reach for her house's front door, before she heard someone talking behind her.

"Good evening, Tara-San."

Tara spun around to see a ravenette-haired girl standing a few feet away from her. 'Yori?' The blonde found herself feeling calm, not at all frightened of the girl who'd threatened her before. She assumed that it was probably because her overwhelming feelings of happiness were too strong.

"Ah, yeah, you too Yori! What are you doing here? You know, Ronnie was asking about you..." the blonde beauty asked, trying to get a good look at the foreign girl's face. It was pointed down, obscured by her hair.

"R-Ron-San was?" the girl asked, her voice sounded a bit off to Tara.

"Yeah, we all were... after you vanished at school..." Tara only now noticed just how quiet it was around them.

"Ah... that is right... I had almost forgotten..." The ravenette girl lifted her face up to look at Tara. "I came here to speak with you about something important..."

'She wants to talk to me?' "Well, I don't mind, but it's a bit late... Can it wait for tomorrow?"

Yori shook her head for a no. "I am afraid not... I will be unable to sleep otherwise..." Her voice was quiet.

Tara wanted to say no, or at least to wait a bit, but a single thought ran through her head. 'Well... she IS Ronnie's friend, so I guess it's alright.' Tara nodded in confirmation, before she moved to open the door. "Well, if it's that important then I guess it's okay... It's not gonna be too long, is it? I'm a bit tired, and can hardly wait for tomorrow."

"No... it will not be..." Yori assured in a quiet voice, as she started moving forward.

"You know you can speak up Yori... My parents are supposed to be away for the next three days, so you don't need to worry about anyone overhearing us..." Tara reassured, before entering her home.

"Thank you... Tara..." Yori whispered, pulling something silvery from behind her back and entering inside.

 **X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X**

 **And done with another chapter!**

 **And now I have a new pole for you all! Its new ideas for new fics! So go and tell me which is the best ones!**

 **Ok, so I'm done with the show! And now comes the best part! Fanfics! So tell me what are the best fics out there so I can get my KP fix! God knows I need it!**

 **Soooo I'm finished with totally spies! It was a very cute show! But I have to be honest... It's extremely fetish inspiring! The tight outfits ass shots and just about everything!**

 **So now I need a new show for weekends! And ill be happy for any ideas! And I have** **finished** **watching RWBY! OMG, I love Jaune and Nora! He is exactly like Ron and Nora is a crazy bitch!**

 **Until the next time!**

 **Uploaded on January 4**


End file.
